Sister Lover
by Fuyuzakura-hime
Summary: "... tindakanmu benar, meski menyakitkan akibatnya."/"Bukan cuma Sakura yang akan terluka."/"Aku akan memikirkannya sekali lagi."/Saat ini, takdir mereka berada dalam genggaman seorang Kurama Yakumo/AU
1. Perceraian

**Sister Lover**

**A Naruto Fanfic**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Boku wa Imouto ni Koi wo Suru © Kotomi Aoki**

**Main Chara :**

**Haruno Sakura**

**Akasuna no Sasori**

**Romance / Drama / Family**

**T Rated**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Abal, Incest**

**Perceraian mengakibatkan Sakura dan kakaknya memilih ikut dengan ibu mereka. Keduanya harus rela lepas dari kehidupan mewah, sampai-sampai mereka pun harus berbagi kamar…**

**Chapter 1**

**Perceraian**

"Onii-chan.."

"Hmm?"

"Kok Kaa-san dan Tou-san lama?"

Anak kecil berambut merah itu berbalik, melempar pandangan sedih pada adiknya yang tengah memeluk lututnya di tepi ranjang. Ada kilatan kasihan di mata coklat cinnamon itu, tersembunyi sesuatu yang tak diketahui adiknya tersayang.

"Sabar ya Saku-chan, nanti juga pulang kok." Katanya, gadis kecil berambut pink yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu menggembungkan pipi,

"Ini sudah jam dua belas, padahal perginya dari tadi siang Sasori nii!" ungkapnya kesal, Saku-chan-atau lengkapnya Sakura, sudah mulai kesal dan gelisah. Hari sudah larut dan orang tuanya belum juga pulang, membuat kaki mungilnya memilih untuk berpindah ke kamar sang kakak.

"Saku-chan," panggil Sasori, Sakura menoleh masih dengan wajah cemberut, "Kalau nanti terjadi sesuatu…kamu harus siap, ya."

Dan setelah mengatakan itu, Sasori kembali membelakangi adiknya, membuat ekspresi bingung terpasang di wajah cantik putri kecil itu.

Suara detakan jam terdengar jelas di kamar bernuansa merah tersebut. Tik tik tik… terus memenuhi isi kepala Sakura. Mata hijaunya terus memandangi jam dinding berbentuk beruang madu yang digantung di atas pintu kamar tersebut.

Kantuk pun menyerang, matanya mulai memberat. Dirinya berada di ambang dunia nyata dan dunia mimpi, kepalanya pun mulai naik turun. Hanya tinggal hitungan jari maka gadis kecil itu akan terlelap. Namun..

Beep beep!

Matanya langsung membuka lebar ketika terdengar bunyi klakson mobil. Kakinya yang kecil langsung turun ke lantai kamar yang dingin akibat AC yang dinyalakan pada suhu 16 derajat. Dia berjalan cepat-cepat ke arah tirai kamar.

Sraaaak!

Dibukanya tirai berwarna coklat muda tersebut, dan pandangannya tertuju pada mobil mercy hitam yang berhenti di halaman rumah mereka.

"Sasori nii-chan, itu mobil Kaa-san!" dia berkata dengan agak keras, bermaksud membangunkan sang kakak.

Sebenarnya, sedari tadi Sasori tak memejamkan matanya. Dalam hati ia berharap ayah dan ibu mereka tak cepat pulang.

Sakura merangkak naik ke ranjang bocah usia tujuh tahun itu, digoyangkannya bahu sang kakak.

"Onii-chan, bangun!"

Sasori tetap tak bergeming, dibiarkannya Sakura heboh sendiri. 'Kamu gak tau, Saku-chan…'

Brakk!

Pintu kamar terbuka dengan kasarnya. Sakura spontan menoleh sedangkan Sasori malah menutup matanya, di ambang pintu berdirilah sesosok ibu yang mirip dengan Sakura, Manami. Dia membawa tas-tas besar dan beberapa koper.

"Sasori, Sakura, kalian mau ikut Kaa-san kan?" tanyanya dengan nafas terengah-engah, "Sasori, bangun!" bentaknya, mau tak mau Sasori pun bangun.

"Memangnya kita mau kemana?" tanya Sakura polos, kemudian terdengar lagi suara mobil dari luar. Setelah itu derap langkah kaki kembali terdengar untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Sekarang muncullah seorang pria berambut merah yang lebih mirip dengan anak pertama mereka.

"Tou-san?"

"Tidak bisa! Mereka harus tetap disini!" entah karena apa tiba-tiba dia membentak istrinya, membuat Sakura ketakutan.

"Bicara apa kamu? Mereka harus ikut bersamaku!"

"Tidak boleh! Mereka juga anakku!"

"Halah! Apa kamu gak puas dengan selingkuhanmu? Sadarlah, anak-anak tidak akan tahan!"

Keduanya terus berdebat, Sakura merapat ke kakaknya dan Sasori langsung memeluknya dengan tatapan nanar ke orang tua mereka. Sasori sudah tahu hal ini sejak berminggu-minggu lalu, sedangkan Sakura pasti kaget sekali melihat orang tua mereka yang mendadak bertengkar di hadapannya seperti ini.

Sasori menatap keduanya dengan kesal, karena tak tahan, akhirnya dia memilih angkat bicara,

"Hentikaaan!" jeritnya, dan keduanya pun langsung berhenti begitu mendengar putra mereka angkat suara, "Tou-san dan Kaa-san malah membuat Saku-chan takut!"

Keduanya menatap putri bungsu mereka yang kini sudah menangis tanpa mereka sadari sejak tadi. Penyesalan tampak di raut wajah keduanya, ibu mereka mendekat ke ranjang Sasori.

"Sasori, Sakura, sekarang bilang pada Kaa-san, kalian mau ikut dengan siapa?"

"M-memangnya-hiks- kita mau ke-kemana?" tanya Sakura terbata, matanya yang berkaca-kaca meluluhkan Manami.

"Kita pindah, Sayang. Kalian mau ikut Kaa-san kan?" tanyanya sambil mengelus rambut merah muda Sakura. Sakura lalu memeluk ibunya, jika harus memilih, dia lebih ingin bersama Manami,

"Sasori!" ayah mereka, Seigo, memandang Sasori seolah tak ingin dikecewakan pewaris utama perusahaannya. Sasori menatap Seigo, kemudian beralih pada ibunya yang memandangnya penuh harap.

"Maaf Tou-san, aku mau ikut Kaa-san," katanya sambil mendekat pada Manami. Manami merangkulnya dan mencium ubun-ubun putranya. Air matanya mengalir dan jatuh di anak rambut berwarna merah bata tersebut.

Seigo mengerang kecewa, dia menendang pintu kamar dan beranjak dari sana. Manami melepaskan rangkulannya dan membuka lemari baju Sasori,

"Ayo, bantu Kaa-san mengemasi barang-barang kalian."

-Sister Lover-

Seorang gadis kecil tampak tertidur di pundak kakaknya. Wajahnya tampak damai, sedangkan kakaknya masih menatap keluar jendela. Bertanya-tanya kemanakah mereka akan pergi.

Manami menyuruh Sasori untuk tidur karena perjalanan yang masih jauh. Dia menurut dan memejamkan matanya, mengikuti jejak Sakura yang sudah lebih dulu ke alam lain.

Alasan mengapa Sasori lebih memilih mengikuti Manami ketimbang Seigo, adalah karena dia tak bisa meninggalkan ibunya dan Sakura karena mereka adalah perempuan. Suatu waktu pasti mereka akan membutuhkan bantuan laki-laki kan?

Lagipula kalau Seigo, dia bisa pakai uangnya untuk melakukan apapun yang dia mau.

Mobil mereka terus melaju dan memasuki jalan tol. Jalan yang mulus membuat tidur kakak adik itu tidak terganggu, sesekali Manami melihat kaca untuk melihat keadaan kedua anaknya.

Waktu terus berlalu tanpa henti, langit pun telah berubah kebiruan. Sasori membuka matanya dan melihat warna langit yang sudah berubah, dan kini mereka sudah ada di kota yang asing baginya.

"Kaa-san, ini dimana?" tanyanya pada Manami yang masih konsentrasi menyetir, dan juga berusaha menahan kantuk yang menyerang.

"Konoha, kota dimana Kaa-san dulu tinggal." Jawab Manami, mereka kemudian berbelok dan memasuki sebuah jalan yang kanan kirinya ditumbuhi pohon-pohon rindang.

Sinar matahari yang hangat mulai terasa. Beda dengan yang barusan, tempat yang kini mereka lewati gedung-gedungnya lebih sedikit dan pohonnya lebih banyak. Sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat yang ada lebih banyak rumah.

Laju mobil diperlambat. Sampailah mereka di sebuah rumah yang tampak terawat rapi hanya saja ukurannya kecil. rumah itu memiliki tembok pembatas dan gerbang yang hanya selebar pintu rumah, di samping gerbang itu terdapat kotak surat yang ditaruh di dalam tembok dan kanji haru serta no yang terbuat dari aluminium.

"Ayo turun anak-anak!"

Sakura terbangun dan mengucek-ngucek matanya, setelah kesadarannya telah seratus persen, dia turun dari mobil dan ikut membantu Manami dan Sasori membawa tas yang lebih kecil.

Manami membuka gerbang tersebut, ketika masuk ke halaman rumah yang kecil itu mereka melihat seorang bapak paruh baya yang sedang mencabut rumput.

"Manami-san!" bapak paruh baya itu menaruh rumput yang dipegangnya di keranjang yang setengahnya sudah terisi rumput liar, kemudian mencuci tangannya di keran yang ada.

"Sandayu jii-san.." Manami membungkuk, melihat itu Sasori dan Sakura ikut-ikutan membungkuk.

Ternyata yang selama ini merawat rumah kecil tersebut adalah Sandayu, Sakura dan Sasori diberitahu kalau ini adalah rumah peninggalan kakek nenek dari pihak Manami. Setiap bulan Sandayu dikirimi uang atas gaji pekerjaan sampingannya tersebut. Pekerjaannya terbukti sangat baik.

"Kalian anak-anak yang manis, berjanjilah pada Ojii-san kalian akan menjaga ibu kalian ini." Katanya dengan tersenyum, Sasori dan adiknya mengangguk mantap. "Kalau begitu, mari kubantu membereskan barang-barang kalian. Manami-san pasti capek,"

Dan pagi itu dihabiskan untuk membereskan barang-barang mereka. Juga seluruh peralatan elektronik yang sudah lama tak terpakai tapi masih berfungsi kembali dinyalakan.

Saat menaruh barang-barang, mereka menyadari kalau hanya ada dua kamar di rumah ini.

"Sasori, Sakura, mulai hari ini kalian harus berbagi kamar ya?" tanya Manami, kedua anaknya mengangguk-angguk paham. Sang ibu tersenyum senang melihat kepatuhan anak-anak mereka, "Besok ibu akan beli kasur tingkat untuk kalian. Hari ini pakai futon saja dulu."

"Kasur tingkat? Asyiiiiiikk!" Sakura bersorak senang.

"Eit eit jangan senang dulu," Manami menaruh telapak tangannya di kepala gadis kecil itu. "Pokoknya Sakura harus tidur di kasur yang bawah, sebab kamu kan sering terjatuh."

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya sedangkan Sasori tertawa kecil, memang benar adiknya yang satu ini amat sangat ceroboh. Sakura cenderung 'dojikko'.

Setelah itu, Sakura dan Sasori menata kamar mereka yang baru. Kamar itu hanya berukuran lima kali lima meter, ditambah sebuah meja belajar dan dua buah lemari baju. Kamar mandi ada di pintu yang terletak di samping jendela kamar.

Dinding kamar berwarna cream dan mereka tempeli dengan poster-poster tokoh favorit mereka seperti Robocon, Doraemon, Care Bears, Sailor Moon, dan Wedding Peach serta yang lainnya.

Boneka-boneka ditaruh di sudut ruangan, sedangkan di sampingnya terdapat sebuah peti harta karun dari plastik yang berisi mainan milik Sasori. Jam Hello Kitty punya Sakura digantung di atas pintu.

"Nah, selesai!" ucap Sakura.

"Sebaiknya jangan terlalu rapi dulu. Besok kan bakal ada kasur tingkat." Komentar Sasori, dia duduk sambil bersandar ke tembok. Sakura lalu mendekat ke Sasori dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Sasori nii, sebenarnya Kaa-san sama Tou-san kenapa?" tanya Sakura, dia kan masih belum tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Suasana berubah menjadi murung, seperti ada awan hitam yang menyelubungi mereka.

Melihat kakaknya yang hanya diam, Sakura menaruh telapak tangannya di pundak Sasori. Suhu tangannya yang hangat terasa menembus baju yang dipakainya, dilihatnya Sakura tersenyum manis.

"Kaa-san dan Tou-san kita udah cerai Saku-chan," katanya sambil membetulkan duduknya, kini keduanya saling berhadap-hadapan.

Sakura terdiam, "…cerai itu apa?"

Entah bagaimana cara menjelaskan soal perceraian pada Sakura, adiknya yang masih polos. Sekarang yang terlihat di wajah Sasori hanya senyum lemah. Ah, jelaskan saja singkatnya,

"Cerai itu berpisah."

"Kenapa?" Sakura berdiri dengan dahi yang mengernyit, "Aku kira kita bakal balik lagi ke rumah? Apa alasan Kaa-san pisah sama Tou-san?"

Pertanyaan itu, sepertinya waktu akan membuat Sakura mengerti. Sekarang jangan buat Sakura merasa orang tuanya sudah berpisah, karena mungkin akan membuatnya depresi.

Sasori sendiri merasa sedih. Beberapa minggu lalu dia sering melihat Manami dan Seigo berseteru, mereka melontarkan kata-kata kasar dan saling mengutuk. Biasanya mereka tak pernah begitu, selalu memakai kata-kata yang halus.

Karena Sasori sudah lebih dewasa, meski baru berusia tujuh tahun dia sudah mengerti keadaan keluarganya. Dia merasa sebentar lagi semuanya akan hancur, dan ternyata memang jadi kenyataan. Semuanya hanya karena selingkuhan Seigo.

Satu kata, brengsek!

Brengsek brengsek brengsek! Kurang apa ibu mereka hingga Seigo berpaling pada perempuan murahan itu. Memang Sasori belum pernah bertemu dengan selingkuhan Seigo, tapi dia yakin dia hanya sampah yang menginginkan harta ayahnya. Pasti tak ada apa-apanya dibanding Manami.

Dan sekarang adiknya menangis. Sasori benci melihatnya begitu,

"Aku mau ketemu Tou-san…" rengek Sakura. Dia sudah mendengar penjelasan Sasori meski ada beberapa bagian yang kurang ia pahami. Yang jelas ia sudah tahu kalau orang tua mereka bukan lagi suami istri.

Jiwanya sebagai seorang kakak tak bisa membiarkan Sakura menangis, dipeluknya Sakura dan dielusnya punggung gadis kecil itu,

"Sssshh, Saku-chan…jangan nangis. Nanti kita pasti ketemu Tou-san." Ucap Sasori menenangkan Sakura, dilepaskannya dekapan tersebut. Tangan Sasori yang kecil mengusap air mata di pipi Sakura yang berisi, "Kalau kamu sayang sama Kaa-san, kamu harus kuat ya?"

"Aku…harus kuat!"

"Ya, kamu harus kuat! Janji?"

"Aku janji!"

Kedua jari telunjuk pun saling bertaut mengikat janji. Tawa menggema di ruangan kecil tersebut, diikuti pelukan hangat penuh sayang oleh kedua bocah itu. Kemudian keduanya saling bertubrukan, saling menggelitik.

Tanpa disadari, sepasang mata memandang lembut kepada keduanya. Bahagia bisa melihat anak-anaknya tertawa, seperti lantunan melodi terindah surgawi. Pedih memang saat melihat Sakura menangis karena permasalahan di keluarganya, tapi tergantikan oleh tawa mereka yang renyah memenuhi kamar.

Melihat Sakura yang tertawa seperti ini, adalah kebahagiaan tersendiri untuk Sasori. Jika dia tertawa, maka Sasori akan merasa senang, tapi jika menangis, Sasori juga akan sedih.

Semenjak kepindahan mereka dari Suna, Sasori jadi lebih sayang pada Sakura. Dan sifat overprotektifnya bertambah, saat Sakura didaftarkan di Taman Kanak-Kanak, kemudian keesokannya ia sempat diganggu oleh mereka yang mengejek dahinya yang lebar. Sasori langsung memarahi mereka hingga ketakutan.

Dan ada saja yang bisa dia lakukan untuk membuat Sakura berhenti bersedih.

"Mereka bilang, aku Jidat Jenong.." katanya sambil menangis akibat diledek habis-habisan.

"Saku-chan, mereka itu bodoh! Masa gak bisa bedakan mana jenong mana lebar?" katanya. Sakura masih saja merajuk,

"Apa bedanya jidat jenong dan jidat lebar?"

Lalu, Sasori mengambil buku dan pensil dari dalam tasnya, membuat Sakura bertanya-tanya apa yang akan dia lakukan.

Sasori menggambar sesuatu di buku itu, kemudian memperlihatkannya,

"Ini jidat lebar," katanya sambil memperlihatkan gambar itu. Di buku tersebut terpampang gambar seorang gadis dengan dahi yang 'luas'. Kemudian Sasori menggambar lagi, setelah beberapa detik dia memperlihatkan gambar yang dibuatnya.

"Ini baru jidat jenong!" katanya. Kali ini posisi gambar menyamping, memperlihatkan seseorang dengan jidat yang menggembung. Sakura pun tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak tertawa, "Nah, sudah mengerti kan?" katanya sambil membereskan buku dan pensilnya.

"Ahahahahahaha!"

"Ayo pulang!"

Sakura merasa beruntung sekali mempunyai kakak seperti Sasori. Selalu menyayangi dan melindunginya, dan Sasori sering membantu Manami mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Sakura kecil pun mengikuti jejak sang kakak teladan.

Tak dapat dielak, Sakura sangat sayang pada Sasori. Entah apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membalas kakaknya yang sangat sempurna itu. hari-hari selalu menggembirakan asal ada Sasori, dan sebaliknya.

Keduanya saling menyayangi, amat sangat menyayangi. Juga ada perasaan ketakutan kalau mereka bisa saja kehilangan satu sama lain, berlebihan. Terlalu berlebihan, sampai-sampai yang ada di benak Sasori hanyalah Sakura, dan Sakura merasa kalau Sasori memiliki sesuatu yang lebih dibanding anak laki-laki manapun.

Dan bagaimana jika… semua itu mengubah cara mereka melihat satu sama lain?

Tsuzuku…

Yosh! Fuyu disini! -plak- ehem, sekedar pemberitahuan ini adalah salah satu dari fic yang aku buat. Hehe, mungkin ada banyak kesalahan ya? Bisa senpai-tachi ngebimbing Fuyu? Kalau ada mohon maaf karena aku newbie di sini.

Terus mengenai fic ini, aku pengen ngasih tau aja, kalau di sini tokoh Sakura bakal aku buat jadi 'lemah', kenapa? Soalnya, peranan Sasori sebagai seorang 'kakak' bakal kuusahakan menonjol -benjol kali- dalam hal melindungi sang 'adik.

Daaan… fic ini diambil dari manga Boku Imo, tapi nggak semuanya. Mungkin ada beberapa yang kubuat sendiri, tapi buat jaga-jaga aku taro disclaimernya aja..

Pairnya… SasuSakuSaso! Tapi buat penggemar SasuSaku, harus sabar karena chapter-chapter awal ini kayaknya bakal lebih fokus ke hubungan Sasori dan Sakura.

Mungkin cuma itu yang mau Fuyu sampaikan -kok kayak pidato ya?-

Terakhir, review please? -kitty eyes no jutsu- *soalnya kalo puppy kan anjing, dan anjing itu haram -ditabok hobiis anjing-*


	2. Aku Kenapa?

**Sister Lover**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Boku wa Imouto ni Koi wo Suru © Kotomi Aoki**

**Main Chara :**

**Haruno Sakura**

**Akasuna no Sasori**

**Romance / Family**

**T Rated**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Abal, Incest**

**Meskipun punya tempat khusus di hati Sasori, tetap saja Sakura adalah adik kandungnya. Tak seharusnya Sasori menempatkan Sakura di tempat khusus yang ada di hatinya tersebut, lalu bagaimana?**

Chapter 2

Aku… Kenapa?

Sudah sembilan tahun sejak perceraian Manami, dan keluarga kecil kita yang bahagia tak pernah mengalami masalah-masalah besar. Kalau ada masalah paling hanya atap yang bocor atau kecurian ikan dan sang pelaku tak juga tertangkap.

Bagaimana dengan kedua anaknya?

Jika kalian masuk ke kamar mereka, yang ditemukan bukan lagi poster-poster Doraemon, Sailor Moon, ataupun Robocon, melainkan poster-poster band seperti Home Made Kazoku, Flow, Orange Range, atau artis-artis seperti Daniel Radcliffe dan Han Hyo Jo. Juga poster-poster anime terkini seperti Shugo Chara! dan Death Note.

Tak ada lagi boneka-boneka yang diletakkan di sudut kamar, peti plastik berisi mainan sudah digantikan dengan PS2, dvd player, dan tv yang katanya kiriman dari sang ayah. Boneka boneka lucu yang dulu selalu bergelatakan sekarang diletakkan di ranjang bawah.

Ranjang Sakura.

Sekarang, yang terlihat di ranjang bawah adalah gumpalan yang tertutup selimut hijau bercorak bunga daisy. Gumpalan apa? Jika dilihat, akan ada sesuatu berwarna merah muda yang panjang. Kalian pasti sudah bisa menebak apa itu.

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam dan semua orang di kediaman Haruno masih terlelap. Kecuali satu. Ada satu yang sedari tadi tak bisa membuat rohnya pergi untuk sementara.

Sedari tadi, Sasori hanya membolak-balik posisi tidurnya. Ke kanan, ke kiri, lurus, tengkurap. Rasanya tak ada tepat untuknya, ditambah lagi tubuhnya serasa panas dan mulai berkeringat. Tanpa pikir panjang dilepasnya kaus yang dipakainya dan dilempar ke bawah sembarangan.

Ada sesuatu yang aneh mengganjal dalam dirinya. Dia tak tahu apa, tapi yang membuatnya merasa tak nyaman adalah teman sekamarnya. Dia yang tidur di ranjang dibawahnya.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura, adiknya?

Kenapa? Dia merasa tak ingin berbagi kamar lagi? Bukan. Sasori bukan tipe anak egois yang ingin menguasai suatu ruangan sendiri tanpa ingin berbagi, apalagi melihat kondisi rumah mereka yang bisa dibilang sempit.

Apa dia risih karena orang yang sekamar dengannya adalah anak perempuan? Bukan. Memang apa salahnya? Toh mereka tidur dengan ranjang terpisah dan takkan bisa melihat satu sama lain ketika tidur dan tak akan terjadi apapun bukan?

"Aaaakh!" Sasori mengerang kesal sambil mengacak rambut merahnya, frustasi, bingung. Akhir-akhir ini dia merasa aneh, sangat aneh.

Di bawahnya, telinga sang adik menangkap suara erangan. Ditambah lagi ranjang itu bergoyang karena yang di atas berkali-kali bergerak tak beraturan dan gerakannya tak bisa dibilang pelan, cukup untuk mengguncang ranjang tersebut.

Matanya membuka, dan Sasori masih tetap tak mau diam.

"Onii-chan?" panggilnya untuk memastikan ada apa sebenarnya. "Daijoubu ka?"

"… Daijoubu. Maaf mengganggumu." Jawab Sasori, "Tidurlah lagi."

Bukannya apa-apa, Sakura hanya khawatir kalau kakaknya mengamuk dalam tidur seperti itu. Apa dia sakit dan menahannya sendiri? Atau dia mimpi buruk berkepanjangan? Mengingat kalau Sasori selalu tak ingin merepotkan keluarganya, dia anak yang sangat kuat. Itulah yang Sakura lihat pada kakak satu-satunya ini.

Padahal Sakura saja bukannya jarang jatuh sakit ataupun terluka.

Mendengar jawaban itu, Sakura kembali memejamkan matanya. Tangannya meremas bantal dengan erat, bagaimanapun dia masih khawatir. Hampir setiap hari Sasori begitu, dan ketika pagi Sakura bisa melihat dengan jelas warna kehitaman di bawah matanya.

Tanpa terasa (bagi Sakura dan Manami di rumah itu) pagi pun datang diiringi kokokan ayam jantan dan decitan burung-burung kecil yang mulai mencari sarapan pagi. Matahari mulai muncul perlahan, seakan malu-malu dari ufuk Timur, cahayanya mulai menghangatkan pagi yang dingin dan menyebabkan orang-orang keluar untuk mendapatkan manfaat dari cahaya bermanfaat tersebut.

Di kediaman Haruno pun, sang ibu tengah menyiapkan sarapan untuk anak-anaknya. Karena ini hari libur, Manami menyiapkannya lebih siang. Sekarang tangannya yang lihai tengah memotong-motong bawang bombay dengan cepat dan terlihat sangat professional.

Sakura membuka matanya menyadari hari telah pagi. Dipijakkannya kakinya ke lantai kamar yang dilapisi karpet biru muda. Matanya masih berat, dan ketika penglihatannya sudah kembali ia kuasai di atas karpet ditemukannya baju kaus milik Sasori.

Dia melangkah ke arah tirai, berniat membukanya sekaligus jendela agar udara pagi yang bebas polusi bisa masuk. Namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti. Matanya kini beralih ke ranjang diatas. Tampak sesosok yang bertubuh lebih besar dan hanya memakai celana tertidur pulas, dengan dengkuran halus yang terdengar.

Dibiarkannya tirai tertutup agar Sasori tak terganggu oleh cahaya matahari. Sakura melangkah ke arah pintu sambil menyisir rambut pink panjangnya dengan jari-jari tangan.

Mendengar suara pintu terbuka, Manami menoleh dan hanya melihat Sakura yang tengah berjalan menuruni tangga. Kemana anak laki-lakinya?

"Sakura, mana kakakmu?"

"Biarin dulu Kaa-san, kayaknya Onii-chan kurang tidur." Katanya sambil mendekati Manami dan membantunya memotong bahan makanan yang sepertinya akan dibuat omelet itu. Manami mengarahkan putrinya yang memang tak pandai dalam hal memasak tersebut agar tak terjadi hal yang diinginkan.

Sambil memotong daging sapi khas dalam itu Sakura memikirkan kakaknya. Jujur saja, Sasori jadi lebih pendiam akhir-akhir ini. Sifat sister complex nya memang masih ada, tapi tetap saja ada yang berubah. Sakura merasa kakaknya semakin jauh.

Seluruh bahan yang diperlukan sudah diolah, hanya tinggal mencampur dan menggorengnya saja. Manami menggorengnya menggunakan mentega, dan itu membuat aromanya semakin harum.

Wangi sedap omelet menyeruak di ruangan itu. Ah, Manami memang ibu yang hebat. Sekarang pun dia bekerja di salah satu restoran yang terkenal di Konoha. Gajinya juga lumayan untuk membiayai hidup keluarganya. Benar-benar tipe ibu yang membanggakan, jadi heran mengapa mantan suaminya itu berpaling pada orang lain.

Sebenarnya dulu Sasori pernah berkata ingin kerja part time, tapi yang ada dia malah dimarahi Manami yang tak ingin anaknya susah. Lagipula kewajiban mereka kan belajar, biar Manami yang mencari uang dan anak-anaknya fokus saja belajar untuk mengejar cita-cita mereka.

Memang nilai nilai Sasori dan Sakura tak pernah mengecewakan. Mereka selalu mendapat nilai tertinggi di kelasnya, Sasori juga termasuk dalam organisasi Osis yang lebih sering disebut Akatsuki oleh para siswa di sekolahnya.

Hanya saja Sasori tak berniat mengikuti pencalonan ketua, dia takut nantinya tak bisa membantu di rumah karena sibuk. Yang ada dia malah dipilih dewan guru untuk jadi sekretaris 1.

Ternyata aroma omelet pun menyelinap ke kamar Sakura dan Sasori. Mencium bau yang enak terhirup hidungnya, Sasori menggeliat. Memang baunya sedap, tapi entah kenapa dia merasa tidak nafsu dan malah merasa mual mencium bau sedap tersebut.

Dia membekap hidungnya sendiri dengan bantal.

Cklak…

"Sasori nii-chan, sarapannya udah jadi lho." Ucap Sakura sambil melongokkan kepalanya di pintu. Dilihatnya Sasori yang kini membekap wajahnya.

"Ngghh.." cowok itu menggeliat, "Iya nanti aku kesana.." katanya malas-malasan.

Sakura menutup pintu dengan otak yang berpikir. Tidur gelisah, menutup hidung ketika mencium bau yang padahal enak, tak nafsu makan. Sasori pasti sakit!

Cepat-cepat dia turun dan menyendokkan nasi ke piring. Kemudian diambilnya omelet buatan Manami dan segelas air. Manami yang melihat itu bertanya-tanya sebenarnya kenapa gadis itu. Tak lupa Sakura mengambil sendok.

Gadis penyuka buah strawberry itu kembali ke kamarnya dan menaruh makanan itu di meja belajar yang ada di dekat jendela,

"Onii-chan ayo bangun!" katanya sambil berkacak pinggang. Sasori malah membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Sakura. Terdengar dia menggumam 'sebentar lagi'.

Sakura menghela napas dan mendekat ke ranjang tingkat itu. Kakinya mulai dipijakkan di tangga yang terbuat dari besi tersebut. Ketika di tepi ranjang, ditariknya kaki sang kakak hingga membuatnya terkejut.

"Aduh! Apa sih Saku-chan?" tanya Sasori kesal.

"Ayo sarapan! Onii-chan sakit ya?"

Sasori mengomel tak jelas, entah apa yang dikatakannya. Karena khawatir, Sakura naik dan merangkak ke arah kakaknya. Tak perlu khawatir ranjangnya akan keberatan, karena tubuh Sakura memang kecil.

"Onii-chan gak apa-apa kan?" tanyanya dengan tersenyum lemah, kalau sudah melihatnya begitu, Sasori tak bisa apa-apa. Dia merasakan tangan lembut Sakura yang hangat mengusap-usap lengannya,

"Ya. Maaf ya…"

Lalu, Sakura pun turun dari ranjang tersebut sedangkan Sasori duduk menyilangkan kakinya. Dia tak menyadari kalau Sasori tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak biasa. Sakura berbalik sebentar,

"Sarapannya harus dimakan." Ucapnya pelan, "Kalau ada apa-apa panggil aku."

"Baik-baik Sakura-sama," kata Sasori sambil memutar bola matanya diiringi senyuman tipis. Gadis itu melangkah menuju pintu dan keluar, meninggalkan Sasori yang entah kenapa mengusap pelan lengannya yang barusan disentuh adiknya.

Blam..

Pintu tertutup, tapi Sakura malah diam bersandar disana. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, Sakura bersandar sambil menunduk dengan tangan yang ditangkupkan di dada. Dia meremas bajunya hingga terlihat kusut.

Tiba-tiba suara Manami terdengar, "Sakura, bantu Kaa-san!" katanya dari arah dapur.

"Hai'!"

-Sister Lover-

Hari-hari berjalan seperti biasanya. Begitu pula hari ini, Sakura dan kakaknya tampak sedang bersiap untuk menghabiskan waktu di depan tv sepulang sekolah.

Saat itu, keduanya tengah bersiap untuk menonton dvd yang baru dibeli Sasori atas permintaan Sakura di toko dvd. Bantal-bantal dan boneka dipindahkan ke karpet, disana terdapat banyak cemilan seperti pop corn, donut, dan kentang goreng yang diberi bumbu pedas manis.

Kira-kira film apa yang akan mereka tonton?

Oh, ternyata sebuah film dari Indonesia berjudul T********* **********. Saat di toko dvd Sakura langsung mengambil dvd itu tanpa pikir panjang dan langsung menyeret Sasori pulang, padahal mereka belum menyelidiki apa-apa tentang film itu. Alasan yang Sakura berikan simple : covernya terlihat seram.

"Sudah belum?" tanya Sasori memperhatikan adiknya yang masih sibuk dengan cemilannya. Untuk apa sih cemilan? Pasti nanti banyak hal yang menjijikkan, namanya juga film horror. Darah yang berceceran, mayat busuk, atau ulat-ulat yang keluar dari mulut dan hidung si setan, atau apalah itu. Apa masih bisa makan sambil melihat yang seperti itu? Sekalipun makanan di depanmu adalah makanan favoritmu.

"Yak! Cepat masukkan dvd nya!" katanya sambil duduk santai di karpet dengan semangkuk pop corn di pangkuannya. Sasori memasukkan dvd itu dan mereka berdua mulai menonton.

Ternyata, banyak sekali adegan di film itu yang membuat mereka kurang nyaman. Yah, kalian tahu kan? Ditambah lagi kedua remaja ini berbeda gender, jadi bisa dibayangkan bagaimana risihnya mereka yang hanya nonton berdua saja.

"Cepetin yang itu!" protes Sasori sambil berusaha mengambil remote dvd, dia tak mau Sakura sampai tercemar. "Kamu sih, pilih gak dilihat-lihat dulu."

Sakura bukannya mempercepat adegan yang vulgar, dia malah menaruh remote-nya di bawah pantatnya.

"Kalau dari tadi dipercepat terus, nanti kita gak ngerti ceritanya!" katanya dengan bibir yang maju, kemudian berubah menjadi seringai nakal, "Lagian gak apa-apa sekali-kali, hehe.."

Ternyata dia mesum juga…

Yah biarlah, toh Sakura sudah tahu mana yang benar dan yang salah. Tapi masalahnya, Sakura sejak tadi merapat padanya dan sesekali sampai memeluk Sasori erat sekali, bahkan sempat mencakar lengan Sasori hingga memerah lecet.

Namun entah kenapa, Sasori malah merasa senang padahal jelas-jelas lengannya sakit. Karena apa? Apa karena Sakura menempel terus padanya? Bukankah Sakura selalu menempel padanya? Oke, sekarang ini gadis itu menempel dengan cara memeluk atau sebagainya dengan kontak fisik yang tentu saja menyebabkan tubuh mereka saling berdempetan.

Dan itu membuat Sasori merasa… berdebar-debar…

Cowok imut itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, mengusir pikiran aneh dari dalam kepalanya. Dia menggigit bibir, konsentrasi menontonnya buyar, pikirannya berseliweran ke mana-mana,

'Aku… kenapa?'

Wajahnya pun memerah. Risih juga, ditambah lagi ruangan ini tertutup, tirai jendela tak dibuka dan itu menyebabkan kamar ini menjadi remang-remang. Dan di rumah ini hanya ada mereka berdua, Manami masih bekerja di restoran.

Berusaha ditepisnya pikiran-pikiran negatif. Apa iya dia menyukai adiknya sendiri? Sasori bukan tipe cowok antisosial yang tak pernah melihat cewek-cewek di luar sana. Jangan salah, dia termasuk cowok yang punya banyak fans girl. Mulai dari adik kelas bahkan kakak kelas. Dari luar sekolahnya pun ada, di panti jompo sekalipun! Para nenek-nenek senang sekali pada cowok manis itu.

Anak perempuan yang paling dekat dengan Sasori selain ibunya memang hanya Sakura. Hatinya mengakui, dia tidak pernah memikirkan anak perempuan lain yang setiap hari melirik-lirik padanya sambil terkikik-kikik aneh, hanya Sakura saja. Sakura saja sudah cukup untuknya. Cukup Sakura saja… yang dia miliki. Hatinya mengakui itu, gadis ini punya keistimewaan di matanya, sesuatu yang mungkin hanya bisa dilihat oleh Sasori.

Kekurangannya, dia ceroboh…tapi justru itulah alasan mengapa Sasori jadi ingin selalu melindunginya. Atau lebih tepatnya, dia merasa hanya dialah yang boleh melindungi Sakura selain Manami. Sakura juga merupakan tipe yang cerewet, kebalikan dari Sasori yang kalem. Sasori tidak menyukai kebisingan, tapi entah kenapa dia malah senang kalau mendengarkan Sakura berkicau dengan wajah bahagia.

Dia menggigit bibirnya. 'Aku ini mikir apa sih?'

"Onii-chan mukamu merah. Apa kamu sakit lagi?" tanya Sakura masih dengan tangan yang melingkar di lengan Sasori. Uuuh, mata hijaunya itu! Tak pernah gagal membuat Sasori terpesona.

"Gak apa-apa kok," katanya dengan senyuman tipis, sedikit menunduk dengan harapan rambut merahnya bisa menutupi wajahnya yang sudah bersemu sewarna dengan rambutnya. "Saku-chan, lepasin tanganmu.." permintaan itu sukses membuat Sakura tercekat dan melepas rangkulan tangannya dari lengan Sasori. Gadis itu menggumam maaf.

Menonton pun rasanya percuma. Pikiran Sasori melayang entah kemana, padahal matanya terpaku ke tv. Sesekali melirik Sakura yang terkadang memeluk erat bonekanya, pop corn yang tadi ia pangku sudah ditaruh ke tempat lain, jangankan dimakan, dilirik pun tidak.

Lama-lama Sasori bosan juga.

"Saku-chan, Onii-chan tidur aja ya?" tanya Sasori, Sakura yang sedang serius-seriusnya langsung menoleh.

"K-kenapa begitu? Aku kan takut kalo sendiri!" rengeknya dengan wajah horror.

"Kan Sasori nii ada di atas." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk ranjang miliknya. Iya juga kan? Takut apa? Lagipula masih satu kamar dan sangat tak masuk akal kalau tiba-tiba Sasori menghilang. Tapi tampang Sakura seolah membayangkan tiba-tiba hantu bernama kuntilanak yang sama seramnya dengan sadako dan kuchisake onna itu muncul dari bawah ranjang dan menyeretnya.

Dia memilih untuk mematikan dvd itu.

"Nanti kita lanjut lagi!" katanya sembari merangkak ke ranjangnya. Sasori menatap cemilan yang masih tersimpan di karpet itu. Dia mengambil cemilan-cemilan itu dan hendak menaruhnya ke dapur. Saat membuka pintu, Sakura langsung bertanya,

"Mau kemana? Aku takut Onii-chan!" dia langsung menempel pada Sasori lagi.

"Cuma ke dapur kok. Sudah diam di situ!" perintah Sasori, tapi Sakura tak menurut, dia tetap membuntuti kakaknya ke dapur untuk menaruh cemilan-cemilan itu ke dalam rak makanan.

Rumah memang terasa sepi dan bagi Sakura itu adalah hal yang menakutkan, terlebih dia habis melihat film horror. Sakura selalu jadi paranoid, padahal sudah berkali-kali diingatkan kalau takut hantu jangan menonton film yang seperti itu, tapi tetap saja Sakura keras kepala.

Sakura mengikuti Sasori seperti seekor anak bebek mengikuti induknya, ditambah dengan tangannya yang mencengkram baju Sasori, seakan tak mau lepas dan kalau saja Sakura berdiri di depan Sasori, dia pasti akan melihat bagaimana raut wajah Sasori yang kembali berubah warna, Sasori berharap debaran jantungnya tak bisa dirasakan oleh adiknya. Hanya sebentar mereka disana, dan segera kembali ke kamar.

Saat kembali ke kamar, Sakura langsung merebahkan dirinya lagi ke kasur, dia menarik napas panjang dan berkata,

"Bosaaaaan…" ucapnya. Sasori menatap Sakura yang sedang berguling-guling di ranjangnya sambil memeluk bantal guling. "Onii-chan lihat apa sih?"

Sasori baru sadar dia sedang memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sakura, "B-bukan apa-apa." Cowok itu segera naik ke ranjangnya, menghindari Sakura? Sepertinya bagitu.

"Haaaah.. dia aneh sekali.." gumam Sakura pelan.

"Aku dengar itu lho," suara dari atas membuat Sakura tercekat. Dia terkekeh,

"Haha, maaf.."

-Sister Lover-

Di salah satu gedung dari banyak gedung di Konoha, tampak orang-orang yang berpakaian dengan seragam yang sama. Para muridnya memakai seragam blazer yang terkesan elit, meskipun tak semua dari mereka berasal dari kalangan tersebut. Inilah Konoha Kotogakko, sekolah paling terkenal di Konoha.

Ada sebuah ruangan di sekolah itu, yang sangat identik dengan warna hitam dan merah. Di pintu ruangan itu terdapat lambang awan merah, dan beberapa lagi di tempat yang lain. Para penghuninya pun sama, bedanya seragam mereka sedikit berbeda dengan yang lain.

Mereka memakai jaket berwarna hitam dengan lambang awan merah di bagian belakang dan lengan kiri bagian atas. Di bawah lambang awan merah itu terdapat huruf kanji. Setiap anggota memiliki kanji yang berbeda, namun ada juga yang sama.

Begitu pula Sasori yang notabene anggota Akatsuki, organisasi yang berlambangkan awan merah tersebut. Cowok itu memakai jaket yang sama hanya saja huruf kanji di bawah lambang awan merahnya berbunyi 'Gyoku' yang berarti lingkaran. Entah apa maksudnya..

Sasori sedang memandang keluar jendela, menatap bangunan sekolah yang tepat berdiri di samping Konoha Kotogakko, Konoha Chugakko. Di sana para adik kelas tampak berlalu lalang, saling menyapa dan sesekali terdengar teriakan yang sebenarnya tidak perlu dan hanya buang-buang napas saja.

Dia menghela napas panjang ketika melihat sosok berambut pink di bawah sana, tampak sedang mengobrol dengan dua temannya. Yang satu pirang seperti orang Barat, yang satunya lagi berambut indigo, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan tapi Sasori bisa mendengar mereka tertawa-tawa bersama. Dasar anak perempuan.

PLOK!

"Danna!" terdengar suara orang yang sudah menepuk bahunya itu, kau pasti sudah tahu siapa. Sasori berbalik dan menemukan seorang cowok berambut kuning dan mata biru dengan pupil yang lebar. Deidara, sahabat terdekatnya meski sering berdebat. Saking selalu bersamanya beberapa anak ada yang mengira Sasori tidak suka cewek. Ditambah dengan Deidara yang bishounen itu, semakin membuat banyak orang yakin kalau mereka punya hubungan.

"Apa?" tanya Sasori dengan nada kurang senang.

"Kenapa mukamu kusut begitu? Mana semangat masa mudamu?" tanyanya, Sasori mendengus.

"Jangan bilang kau tertular kouhai aneh berambut bob beralis tebal itu!" Sasori berjalan mendahuluinya, Deidara segera mengejar dan menyamakan langkahnya dengan sohib terbaiknya yang entah kenapa hari ini terlihat aneh.

"Akhir-akhir ini kamu muram. Ada masalah?" tanya Deidara diiringi senyum tipis. Sasori meliriknya sedikit, dia bingung harus katakan atau tidak. Sasori bukan tipe orang terbuka yang suka orang lain ikut campur urusannya, dia lebih suka menghadapinya sendiri.

Tapi yang ini beda, dia butuh seseorang untung memberinya masukan.

"Iya. Ada masalah," jawabnya cepat. Sasori memutuskan untuk memberitahu ini pada Deidara saja, memendamnya sendiri saja membuatnya tersiksa.

"Masalah apa? Masalah keluarga? Atau tentang cewek?" tanya Deidara bertubi-tubi, dia tidak sabar ingin mendengarkan tentang masalah Sasori. Dirasakannya posisi sebagai seorang sahabat sedang diperlukan.

"T-tentang cewek." Jawab Sasori gugup, tiba-tiba Deidara nyengir dengan sangat aneh.

"SASORI MAU CURHAT TENTANG CE-!"

"Baka! Jangan teriak-teriak! Dasar!" Sasori langsung membekap mulut Deidara, semua anak di koridor itu menatap ke arah mereka dengan tatapan yang seolah menyiratkan keanehan. Sasori tahu beberapa dari mereka pasti berpikir yang aneh-aneh tentang dia dan Deidara.

Cepat-cepat dilepaskannya bekapan itu, dan memandang Deidara dengan kesal.

"Ok! Jadi ini rahasia?"

"Ya, awas kalau mulutmu bocor ke mana-mana!" tukas Sasori gusar, masih agak sebal dengan kejadian tadi. Deidara meminta maaf dan mengajak sahabatnya itu ke rooftop, biasanya rooftop masih sepi di pagi hari dan cukup aman untuk membicarakan hal rahasia. Harus mengecek dulu tentunya.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju rooftop, Sasori diam sedangkan Deidara bersiul dengan santainya. Hingga mereka berjalan di tangga menuju rooftop yang lumayan gelap pun, masih saja hening. Ketika sampai di tujuan dan mengecek ke seluruh sisi kalau tak ada orang, keduanya langsung duduk di tepi rooftop.

"Jadi siapa cewek yang dapat perhatianmu itu?" tanya Deidara sambil mengerling jahil. Ini pertama kalinya Sasori mau bicara tentang cewek, sebab selama ini opininya tentang cewek adalah aneh dan mereka selalu membuang-buang waktu untuk hal tidak berguna, pengecualian untuk Sakura dan Manami.

"Sebenarnya ini tentang Sakura,"

"Oh, masalah sama adikmu lagi? Itu sih masalah keluarga!" kata Deidara bersungut-sungut, padahal baru saja ia berencana merayakan pesta Sasori-sedang-jatuh-cinta. "Kukira lagi falling in love gitu, hmm."

"Aku memang lagi jatuh cinta!" kali ini Sasori melihat ke arah lain, menghindari mata Deidara. Deidara pun jadi ikut terdiam mendengar hal itu. Dia kelihatan berpikir, Deidara bukanlah orang yang bodoh, wajahnya memucat ketika suatu perkiraan gila terlintas di otaknya.

"J-jangan bilang kamu.."

"Ya! Aku jatuh cinta pada Sakura,"

Deidara bangkit dan berdiri di hadapan Sasori, "Kamu gila! Dia adikmu! Bagaimana bisa sih?" tanyanya sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri seolah dirinya lah yang ada dalam posisi Sasori, dia tak percaya sahabatnya ini sedang terjebak sesuatu yang sangat tidak diperbolehkan. Sangat terlarang.

"Aku tau dia adikku. Aku juga gak mengerti, Dei!" katanya sambil mengacak rambut merahnya. Perasaaan ini memang salah, dan tidak boleh. Tapi sejak kapan perasaan aneh ini muncul, Sasori tak tahu sejak kapan. Yang jelas baru-baru inilah dia benar-benar menyadari kalau dia menyukai adiknya sendiri, Sakura.

"Lihatlah cewek-cewek diluar sana! Mereka menantimu, kamu kan punya banyak fans girl.." kata Deidara, dia jadi khawatir kalau nantinya Sasori akan terjebak terus, mengingat dia orang yang keras kepala dan biasanya tak akan melepaskan sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya, tak terkecuali untuk seorang gadis.

"Beri aku saran Deidara. Ini sulit sekali," katanya frustasi. Deidara menghela napas berat, ini bukan masalah yang bisa diselesaikan semudah membalikkan tangan dan mengerjapkan mata, ini tentang perasaan.

"Jauhi aja adikmu." Katanya pendek, mata Sasori melebar,

"Baka! Kau tahu kan aku sekamar dengannya?" katanya kesal, menurutnya saran Deidara sama sekali tak membantu.

"Dinginkan kepalamu! Kulihat kamu dan Sakura sangat dekat, mulai sekarang jangan terlalu sering bersamanya, pengaruhnya pasti jelek." Jelas Deidara, memang mereka berdua adalah adik kakak yang sangat dekat. Sakura pun sangat lengket pada Sasori, mereka pulang selalu bersama, dan tak jarang saat istirahat Sakura datang ke sekolah dengan membawa bekal dan mereka berdua makan di rooftop sambil bercanda, bahkan kadang sambil saling menyuapi.

Singkat kata, mereka seperti sepasang kekasih.

"Kurasa kau harus minta kamar baru. Iya sih kalian gak saling berhadapan, tapi tetap saja…"

"Aku gak mau merepotkan Kaa-san." Kata Sasori, dia tak ingin menambah beban Manami. Rumah mereka kan memang hanya ada dua kamar, apa mau membangun kamar baru? Memangnya tak butuh dana?

"Kenapa salah satu dari kalian gak ikut ayah kalian aja sih?" tanya Deidara, namun langsung ciut begitu melihat tatapan Sasori. Dia memang tak senang ada orang yang mengungkit-ungkit tentang keluarganya terutama Seigo, Deidara mengetahui tentang masalah keluarga mereka pun diketahui dari Sakura.

"Bagaimanapun kamu harus menyerah, Danna."

"Ya, aku tau itu.." Sasori berdiri, "Aku akan coba ngejauhin dia. Kecuali tentang pisah kamar itu."

"Terserah padamu. Aku kan cuma memberitahu, keputusannya ya ada di tanganmu sendiri."

Sasori tersenyum paksa, "Terima kasih." Bagaimanapun, Sasori harus melakukan sesuatu untuk membuatnya melupakan perasaan yang terlarang itu. Kira-kira apa yang akan ia lakukan?

Menjauhi Sakura. Ini bukan hal yang mudah, Sasori sangat sayang, lebih dari sayang padanya. Dan Sakura pun selalu dekat dengannya, apa dia bisa? Dan kalaupun Sasori bisa, dia takut adiknya akan salah paham dan bagaimana dia meluruskan masalah ini?

Tsuzuku

Yak, kuputuskan buat update cepet. Habiiiiis, bener-bener nganggur di rumah! -mantengin laptop gaje-

Uh huh… lagi bete gara-gara sesuatu! File Sister Lover chap 5 terhapus TT3TT nggak tau itu kapan kehapusnya -bego banget- padahal udah bersusah payah ngetiknya, begadang sampe perut kembung -?- dan ini bikin aku jadi rada males ngetik lagi..

Yak yak, incestnya udah mulai keliatan *wink wink* entah kenapa aku suka banget sama yang namanya incest -kelainan- ditambah lagi aku punya kakak cowok yang umurnya cuma beda tiga tahun! (O.o) tapi untungnya kakakku itu gak cakep cakep amat, jadi nyantai aja tuh _ *digetok ama kakak* meski suka incest, tapi aku normal kok! -apaan sih-

Buat Naru-mania, atau siapapun juga, tolong jangan panggil saya senpai! . aku ini newbie lho! NEWBIE! -dilempar batok kelapa-

Special thanks yang udah review, yang udah baca, yang mampir doang, yang.. -hmmmph!- Rasa-rasanya di belakang saya ada cheerleader yang teriak-teriak UPDATE! -dibantai reviewers- ada yang kubales dan yang nggak ya? Ya, biasanya yang kubales itu kalo ada pertanyaan atau apaa gitu, selebihnya aku biarin *bilang aja males!*

Flame/Review? ^_^


	3. He Hates Me

**Sister Lover**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Boku wa Imouto ni Koi wo Suru © Kotomi Aoki**

**Main Chara :**

**Haruno Sakura**

**Akasuna no Sasori**

**Romance / Family**

**T Rated **

**Warning : AU, Super OOC, Abal, Incest**

**Sifat Sasori yang berubah padanya membuat Sakura kesal. Dia ingin mencari tahu sebenarnya punya masalah apakah kakaknya itu, namun malah berakhir dengan mendapat bentakan dari Sasori. Apakah Sasori membencinya? Kalau iya… kenapa?**

**Chapter 3**

**He Hates Me**

Waktu sudah berlalu beberapa hari, dan semuanya berjalan dengan normal kecuali satu hal untuk Sakura..

Dia merasa Sasori menjauhinya.

Kakaknya itu tak mau pulang bersama dengannya, dia juga bilang sebaiknya tak usah ke Konoha Kotogakko untuk istirahat makan siang berdua, dengan alasan dia semakin sibuk di Akatsuki. Sasori pun semakin jarang bicara dengannya, hanya yang perlu-perlu saja. Ditambah lagi dia selalu menghindari kontak mata dan kontak fisik dengan Sakura.

'Sebenarnya dia itu kenapa sih?' batinnya bingung. Sakura merasa kesal jika Sasori menjauhinya seperti itu. Ada perasaan bergejolak di dadanya yang seolah berkata Sasori tak boleh sampai lepas darinya.

Begitu pula hari ini, Sasori berangkat sekolah pagi sekali, meninggalkan Sakura yang biasanya berangkat bersamanya sambil menggandeng lengannya dan tersenyum senang. Sakura menggeram kesal atas kelakuan cowok itu, mungkin dia harus mencari tahu.

Dengan menguatkan diri untuk menghadapi hari ini, dia melangkah tanpa ragu dan dengan mantap menuju sekolahnya,

"Itekimasu!" ucap Sakura sambil keluar dari rumah dengan ekspresi wajah yang serius.

Saat di perjalanan, dia bertemu dengan sahabat baiknya yang pertama,

"Sakura!"

"Ino!" dia balas memanggil. Yamanaka Ino, sahabat Sakura semenjak sekolah dasar, mereka sama-sama cerewet hingga terkadang saling berdebat tapi biasanya mereka kembali baikan tanpa harus minta maaf. Ino adalah anak Yamanaka Inoichi, pemilik sebuah toko bunga di distrik belanja yang ada di Konoha.

Keduanya saling menyapa dan kemudian meneruskan perjalanan mereka. Ino yang menyadari air muka Sakura yang muram langsung bertanya,

"Ada masalah?" tanya Ino sambil menepuk bahu Sakura,

"Hmm. Aku merasa Sasori nii-chan menjauhiku." Jawabnya sambil menunduk sedih.

"Kenapa begitu? Dia kan sangat sayang padamu dari dulu." Ujar Ino, mengingat bagaimana perlakuan Sasori pada adik satu-satunya yang paling ia sayangi itu, dan tak lupa bagaimana lengketnya mereka, lalu tiba-tiba hari ini Sakura berkata Sasori menjauhinya? Mimpi di pagi bolong?

"Dia menjauhiku Ino." Kata Sakura lagi, tangannya meremas rok merah kotak-kotak hitamnya dengan erat.

"Jangan berpikir yang jelek-jelek. Mungkin Sasori-senpai juga lagi ada problem." Ucap Ino sembari tersenyum menenangkan Sakura. Benar juga, Sakura tak boleh mencap Sasori yang jelek-jelek dulu sebelum dia tahu alasan mengapa akhir-akhir ini cowok itu menjauhinya.

Mengobrol bersama Ino membuat Sakura sejenak melupakan hari-hari yang membuatnya merasa tidak enak. Meskipun begitu masih ada sudut di kepalanya yang memikirkan tentang Sasori.

'Kalau Onii-chan lagi ada masalah, kenapa dia gak cerita?' batinnya, 'Apa mungkin masalah cowok?' pikirnya. Kira-kira apa masalah cowok yang bisa membuat Sasori menjauh darinya? Selama ini hampir setiap masalah Sasori bercerita pada Sakura, hampir semua! Bahkan masalah pribadi sekalipun ia ceritakan, termasuk masalah tentang suaranya yang tiba-tiba ngebass ketika bangun di pagi hari dan ternyata dia mengalami mimpi basahnya yang pertama.

Tentu saja dia tak menceritakan tentang apa yang dilihatnya di mimpi itu.

Sakura lah yang paling banyak tahu tentang Sasori, melebihi Manami. Mungkin yang kedua paling tahu banyak tentang Sasori adalah sahabat Akatsuki-nya itu, apalagi yang bernama Deidara, cowok yang gaya rambutnya mirip Ino dan sering dikira masih saudara dengan Ino.

Beep beep!

Suara klakson mobil membuat Sakura dan Ino menoleh, mata mereka menemukan sebuah mobil Mercy berwarna silver sedang menuju ke arah mereka. Keduanya sudah tahu siapa itu.

Mobil itu berhenti di sisi mereka, perlahan jendelanya terbuka menampakkan pengendara sekaligus pemilik kendaraan mahal tersebut,

"Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, ayo naik mobilku!" kata seorang dengan mata putih keunguan dengan rambut indigo. Hyuuga Hinata, anak dari klan Hyuuga yang terkenal di Konoha. Tentu saja kau bisa menebak bagaimana keadaan materinya.

Tapi Sakura dan Ino bukannya mau memanfaatkan Hinata karena materinya, meskipun anak orang berada Hinata sangat baik. Asal muasal mereka berteman dengan Hinata adalah saat kelas tiga sekolah dasar Sakura menyadari ada seorang anak perempuan yang selalu duduk di pojok kelas sendirian, karena kasihan akhirnya Sakura mendekatinya dan mereka berteman baik sampai sekarang.

"Horeee…! Hinata, kamu tau aja aku lagi malas jalan." Kata Ino senang sambil langsung masuk ke mobil itu, duduk di jok depan. Sedangkan Sakura duduk sendiri di jok belakang.

Di dalam mobil, terdengar alunan musik pop dengan volume sedang. Ino berceloteh tanpa henti, tak peduli Sakura dan Hinata mendengarkan atau tidak. Biasanya Sakura akan menyahuti apa yang Ino katakan, tapi kali ini dia bungkam. Hinata yang menyadari kalau sedari tadi Sakura diam langsung saja bertanya,

"Sakura-chan? Kenapa?" tanyanya lembut, Sakura langsung tersadar dari lamunannya, dan tersenyum paksa pada Hinata.

"Ada masalah sama Sasori-senpai!" sela Ino, "Hinata, kamu kan punya kakak, meski kakak sepupu sih… tapi seenggaknya kamu mungkin punya solusi."

Sakura pun mulai bercerita pada Hinata yang mendengarkan sambil tetap konsentrasi menyetir. Sesekali heiress Hyuuga itu mengangguk-angguk mendengarkan unek-unek Sakura. Sampai ketika mereka tiba di sekolah dan Hinata memparkirkan mobilnya, curhatan itu selesai.

Sambil berjalan beriringan ke kelas, Hinata berkata,

"Sasori-senpai itu tipe cowok kalem kayak Neji nii-san, Neji nii-san juga kadang jadi aneh di beberapa waktu. Menurutku mungkin dia sedang ada masalah yang dia ingin supaya cuma dia yang menyelesaikan." Jelas Hinata sambil mengelus bahu Sakura yang menunduk.

"Tuh, dengarkan Sakura!" timpal Ino. Sakura mengangguk paham, mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan Hinata, Sasori sedang ada masalah yang amat sangat pribadi. Tapi, kalemnya Sasori dan Neji kan beda! Dan mereka bukan orang yang sama, jadi belum tentu semua itu benar kan?

Mungkin Sakura-lah yang harus mencari tahu sendiri. Dia akan tanyakan ini pada Deidara.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi, para murid berbondong-bondong keluar dari kelas mereka diiringi jeritan-jeritan bahagia seolah terlepas dari penjara bernama kelas dengan pelajaran-pelajarannya yang membuat mata berat dan roh mereka pergi sementara dari tubuhnya.

Bukannya pergi ke kantin, Sakura malah melangkahkan kakinya ke lain arah. Saat ditanya oleh Ino mau kemana, Sakura menjawab dia ada sedikit urusan di sekolah sebelah, Ino sudah mengerti urusan yang dia maksud, apalagi kalau bukan tentang 'menyelidiki apa yang terjadi pada Onii-chan'?

Gadis itu berjalan dengan hati-hati, berharap agar Sasori tak ada dan jangan sampai dia melihatnya. Dia memperhatikan setiap jalannya, melihat-lihat aman atau tidak. Para murid disana memandang aneh pada adik salah satu anggota Akatsuki itu, biasanya Sakura datang sambil membawa kotak bento dan senandung terdengar dari bibir merahnya. Dengan para senior cowok yang menyapanya dan dijawab dengan ramah.

Tapi hari ini, Sakura terlihat aneh sekali. Seperti mata-mata saja gerak-geriknya.

Dia mengendap-endap ketika sudah sampai di dalam gedung, dengan mata yang disipitkan tajam. Berpindah dari satu tembok ke tembok lain, sampai akhirnya dia tiba di depan pintu bercatkan hitam dengan lambang awan merah.

Dari dalam sana terdengar suara-suara ribut yang Sakura kenal. Dia terus mengintip dari balik pot bunga besar yang ada disana, ketika gagang pintu itu bergerak dan pintu mulai membuka, matanya mulai awas.

"Huh! Si Tobi itu, awas saja nanti!" seorang cowok berambut kuning panjang menggerutu, tentu saja Sakura mengenali siapa dia. Setelah memastikan kalau dia hanya sendiri, Sakura langsung beraksi,

"Psst! Psst! Dei-senpai!" panggilnya, berusaha sepelan mungkin. Yang dipanggil celingukan kesana-kemari, berusaja mencari asal suara. Cowok itu mulai merinding ketika ia tak menemukan siapa pun yang memanggilnya.

"Dei-senpai! Di belakang pot!"

Mendengar itu, Deidara langsung menuju ke belakang pot besar tersebut, dan menemukan seorang gadis berambut pink panjang dengan seragam sekolah sebelah.

"Kamu ngapain disini?" tanya Deidara

"Pssst! Senpai ikut aku!" Sakura langsung bangkit dan menarik tangan Deidara, mengajaknya ke halaman belakang yang dekat dengan tempat sampah. Deidara bertanya-tanya untuk apa Sakura membawanya ke dekat bak sampah yang bau itu.

Cowok itu menutup hidungnya, "Kenapa disini sih? Terus ada apa coba?" tanyanya kesal.

"Senpai, apa Onii-chan lagi ada masalah?" tanya Sakura langsung pada intinya, "Dia menjauhiku akhir-akhir ini, apa jangan-jangan dia marah lagi sama aku?"

"Mana kutahu? Dia kan kakakmu!" bantah Deidara, berusaha menyembunyikan yang sebenarnya. Sakura menatap mata biru di depannya, tatapan yang seolah mengatakan agar sebaiknya Deidara tak berbohong pada Sakura.

"Senpai gak bohong kan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku gak tau apapun. Sasori juga gak bilang apa-apa," Jawabnya dengan wajah meyakinkan.

Sakura menghela napas putus asa, wajah Sakura kembali memuram, kemudian dia berterimakasih dan dengan langkah gontai segera kembali ke sekolahnya. Saat Sakura sudah menjauh, Deidara menatap gadis itu dengan iba.

"Kasihan juga ya, Sakura kan gak salah apa-apa," Gumamnya, tiba-tiba matanya membulat, lagi-lagi terlintas sebuah pikiran gila di dalam kepalanya, "Atau jangan-jangan.."

≈≈≈**Sister Lover≈≈≈**

Suara dentingan piano dari dalam radio menggema di ruangan yang masih sepi tersebut. Di sana, terlihat seorang gadis yang tangannya memegang kain pel, dan sedang membersihkan lantai rumah mereka yang terbuat dari keramik. Sesekali, dia ikut bersenandung mengikuti irama piano tersebut.

Matanya melirik ke arah jam dinding yang suara detakannya sangat jelas terdengar oleh telinganya. Dia menghela napas,

"Huuuuff, udah jam setengah enam. Onii-chan kok belum pulang?" katanya cemas. Biasanya Sasori pulang bersamanya, seandainya dia sedang sibuk pun biasanya jam empat sudah pulang. Tapi kenapa sekarang dia belum pulang juga?

Sakura melanjutkan pekerjaan rumahnya. Dia lebih suka mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga seperti mengepel, menyapu, mencuci dan sebagainya ketimbang memasak. Kenapa? Karena Sakura sangat tak punya bakat dalam memasak, bakat memasak Manami malah menurun pada Sasori. Karena itulah jika Manami pulang larut, Sasori lah yang akan memasak untuk mereka berdua.

Trililililit!

"Gyaaa!" Sakura terlonjak. Dia mengelus dada dan merasa bodoh sekali, ternyata itu suara telepon. Dia menggumam sebal karena bunyi telepon yang tiba-tiba itu membuatnya kaget, ditaruhnya kain pel tersebut dan mulai mendekati telepon.

"Moshi-moshi, kediaman Haruno disini,"

"_Sakura, ini Kaa-san,"_

"Ada apa Kaa-san?"

"_Hari ini Kaa-san lembur, kunci rumah yang benar ya!"_

"Hai',"

"_Dan jangan coba-coba memasak, biar kakakmu aja! Nanti bahan makanannya terbuang percuma,"_

"B-baik.."

Tut tut tut…

"Haah, seenaknya menelpon seenaknya menutup!" gerutu Sakura, dia merengut, "Kenapa aku begitu bodoh dalam hal memasak sih? Gak kayak Hinata gitu!" ucapnya sebal, dia selalu merasa iri pada Hinata yang pintar sekali memasak, dan apapun yang gadis itu buat rasanya selalu enak. Tapi setiap orang punya kekurangan, buktinya Hinata sangat lemah dalam urusan olahraga. Nilai olahraganya jelek, tapi nilai pelajaran lainnya mengimbangi.

Diteruskannya mengepel rumah, setelah semua beres dan terlihat mengkilap di matanya, Sakura melanjutkan dengan membereskan ruang tamu. Disusunnya koran-koran yang ada di bawah meja mulai dari yang terlama sampai yang terbaru. Sedangkan yang sudah kelewat lama dia pisahkan untuk ditaruh di gudang, suatu saat kan bisa dijual atau didaur ulang.

Sunyi. Yang terdengar masihlah suara radio yang masih menyala. Ini sudah hampir malam, dan Sakura hanya sendirian. Jiwa penakutnya mulai bangkit, Sakura mulai merasa tak nyaman atas kesunyian ini. Pikiran buruk mulai berseliweran di kepalanya, entah itu logis atau tidak. Bagaimana jika suara radio itu jadi serak seperti dalam game horror yang ia takuti? Bagaimana jika tiba-tiba ada setan mengerikan yang masuk dan mencekiknya? Bagaimana jika…

Cklak!

Suara pintu depan yang terbuka membuat seluruh pikian jelek Sakura melebur. Itu pasti Sasori, sebab pintu depan terkunci dan yang mempunyai duplikatnya hanya Manami dan Sasori.

"Tadaima." Terdengar suara yang sangat Sakura kenali, dia langsung menyahut,

"Okaeri!" Sakura tetap membereskan koran-koran itu dan setelah beres, dia membawa koran-koran yang lama ke gudang belakang yang ukurannya sempit itu.

Saat kembali dia menemukan Sasori yang sedang meminum air dingin dari kulkas. Sakura menatap punggung kakaknya tersebut, Sasori tak menyadarinya sebab dia masih menghadap ke arah kulkas.

Sasori berbalik dan menemukan Sakura yang tengah melihat ke arahnya.

"Apa?" tanya Sasori.

Sakura tercekat, "I-iie, Kaa-san bilang dia lembur lagi." Kata Sakura, sebenarnya dia ingin sekali bertanya langsung pada Sasori tentang kenapa Sasori menjauhinya, tapi hati kecilnya bilang ini bukan saat yang tepat.

Cowok berambut merah itu kembali menghadap kulkas, kini dia nampak sedang memilih-milih bahan untuk memasak. Setelah semuanya beres, bahan-bahan makanan itu ditaruh di atas meja supaya tidak terlalu dingin.

"Onii-chan, aku mandi dulu ya."Sakura langsung berbalik dan berlari menuju kamarnya. "Uuuh, dia dingin banget!" gumamnya sesampai di kamar. Gadis itu membuka lemarinya dan mengambil baju dalam serta baju rumah, setelah itu mengambil handuk hijau muda yang digantung di gantungan yang dipaku di pintu kamar.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Pukul setengah tujuh malam, Sasori sudah siap dengan celemeknya yang berwarna merah kotak-kotak untuk memasak. Tangannya yang lihai membersihkan bahan-bahan makanan seperti daging dan sayuran dengan air yang mengalir di keran. Alat-alat masak seperti pisau, panci, centong, dan bumbu-bumbu yang sudah siap dipakai.

Drap drap drap…

Terdengar suara langkah kaki di tangga. Setelah melamun beberapa jam di kamar, Sakura memilih turun dan melihat Sasori yang sedang sibuk, dia ikut-ikutan memakai celemek dan memakainya.

"Kubantu ya?" tanyanya dengan nada berharap.

"Jangan." Ucap Sasori, selain takut nantinya malah hancur, dia juga takut Sakura akan melakukan hal ceroboh seperti dulu. Entah itu tergores pisau atau membuat gorengan menjadi gosong.

"Ayolah Sasori nii, aku juga kan mau belajar.." pintanya memelas. Sasori melirik sebentar lalu berkata,

"Jangan yang susah-susah ya."

"Yaaaay!" sorak Sakura, membuat Sasori tersenyum geli. Sakura meraih pisau dan mulai memotong-motong wortel yang akan jadi bagian dari makanan malam ini, Sasori memperingatkannya untuk hati-hati.

Tangan Sakura terasa begitu kaku, dia belum terbiasa dengan alat-alat dapur, wortel yang ia potong-potong malah jadi berantakan, ada yang besar, kecil, miring dan aneh-aneh lainnya. Tapi Sakura pantang menyerah, dia dengan cepat memotong-motong wortel itu sampai-sampai….

"I-ittai!" dia tanpa sengaja malah mengiris jari telunjuknya sendiri, lukanya sepertinya dalam, darahnya sampai menetes-netes dan keluar tanpa henti.

"Saku-chan!" Sasori langsung panik begitu melihat darah berceceran, "Udah Onii-chan bilang kan? Ayo cepat kemari!"

Sasori cepat-cepat mengurus luka itu. saat dibersihkan dengan air hangat, terlihatlah daging berwarna putih. Dia berkata luka itu tak bisa kalau hanya pakai plester, jadilah diobati menggunakan alkohol, obat merah, dan memakai perban.

Selama Sasori mengurus luka itu, keduanya diam. Hening, yang terdengar hanya suara isakan yang ditahan oleh Sakura. Bahkan bunyi jarum jam serasa menabrak-nabrak gendang telinga mereka.

Karena terasa sangat sakit, Sakura malah menangis.

"Sa-sakittt.." rengeknya, kejadian ini mirip dengan beberapa tahun yang lalu saat Sakura mencoba memasak, bedanya waktu itu tangan kanannya terkena air termos hingga melepuh. Dan selama beberapa minggu semua aktivitas dilakukan dengan tangan kiri.

Ketika selesai, Sasori langsung menyuruhnya untuk menunggu saja dan Sakura menurut sambil masih terisak sedikit-sedikit.

"Sebel sebel sebel!" runtuknya pelan. Pada akhirnya yang memasak Sasori Sasori juga kan? Sepertinya Sakura terlahir bukan untuk memasak.

Bukan hanya karena kesal tak bisa memasak, Sakura merasa semakin yakin kalau perlakuan Sasori semakin berubah padanya. Biasanya kalau Sakura menangis, dia akan memeluknya sambil mengusap-usap punggung dan rambutnya. Tapi kali ini? Mengucapkan kalimat yang menenangkan pun tidak.

≈≈≈**Sister Lover≈≈≈**

"Gimana Sakura? Kamu udah tau masalahnya?" tanya Ino sambil memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sakura yang semakin hari semakin lesu, entah itu soal pelajaran atau makanan. Biasanya Sakura sangat bersemangat dengan dua hal itu. Tapi hari ini dia terlihat sama sekali tak tertarik pada pelajaran dan makanan.

"Nihil." Jawabnya singkat, sebenarnya dia malas membicarakan ini.

"Ano, kenapa gak tanyakan langsung sama Sasori-senpai?" tanya Hinata, dia duduk di bangku yang ada di sebelah Sakura sambil menatap kasihan pada sahabatnya yang pecinta warna merah itu.

"Percuma, pasti dia bilang gak ada apa-apa!" tukas Sakura, dia menarik napas panjang kemudian kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua lengannya.

Sraaak…!

Pintu geser kelas terbuka, dan tampaklah dua orang cowok dari kelas lain, yang satu berambut kuning dengan wajah yang berseri-seri dan aura yang hangat, sedangkan yang satunya berambut hitam dengan wajah datar dan aura yang dingin.

"Hinata-chaaan!" cowok itu langsung menghampiri Hinata yang wajahnya sedari tadi sudah tegang. Temannya yang berwajah dingin mengikuti sambil mendecih kesal.

Naruto, nama cowok kuning itu, dia duduk di bangku yang masih kosong di depan Hinata dengan wajah berseri-seri, sedangkan Hinata berusaha mengimbangi pembicaraan mereka sambil memainkan jarinya.

"Dobe, kau yang mau ketemu Hyuuga kenapa aku yang repot?" tanyanya kesal, Naruto menoleh,

"Hehe, maaf ya Teme, aku kan cuma minta antar."

Sedangkan dua teman Hinata terkikik melihat bagaimana tegangnya gadis Hyuuga itu, Ino mencolek bahu Sakura.

"Hei, Sasuke kan punya kakak yang anggota Akatsuki, yang namanya Itachi itu lho, kali aja Itachi-senpai tau sesuatu." Bisik Ino, mata Sakura melebar, benar juga! Seharusnya dia mencari tahu ke banyak orang kan? Kenapa pikirannya begitu sempit dengan hanya bertanya pada Deidara?

"Heh Dobe, aku mau balik ke Osis." Ucap Sasuke, Naruto mengiyakan dan berterimakasih pada Sasuke yang notabene adalah KetOs Konoha Chugakko. Sekilas, Sakura dan Sasuke berpandangan, hijau tenang bertemu hitam suram.

"Hei Ino,"

"Hmm?"

"Sasuke itu seram ya?" komentar Sakura, Ino hanya tertawa kecil. memang ada beberapa dari murid di sana yang berpendapat Sasuke itu seram karena wajahnya yang dingin dan sifatnya yang cuek, tapi Sasuke juga memiliki fans girl yang sangat banyak, itulah mengapa dia sampai terpilih menjadi KetOs.

"Meski begitu menurutku dia keren." Kata Ino sambil menatap punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh, Sakura menjitak pelan kepala Ino,

"Huh! Matamu emang gak boleh lihat cowok keren! Kamu juga suka genit sama Onii-chan!" kata Sakura, dia mengingat bagaimana sahabat pirangnya ini juga sering melirik-lirik pada kakak kesayangannya.

"Lho? Emangnya kenapa? Kamu nggak senang kalo aku jadi kakak iparmu?" tanya Ino sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri, mendengar itu Sakura tercekat. Ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya, yang mengatakan keberatan kalau Ino jadi kakak iparnya, bukan cuma Ino tepatnya, hatinya seperti mengatakan "siapapun jangan jadi kakak iparku."

"Lebay! Emangnya Onii-chan mau sama cewek tukang lirik sana-sini kayak kamu?" sindir Sakura sinis.

"Apa katamu? Tukang lirik sana-sini?" tanya Ino dengan nada yang mulai meninggi.

"Ya! Bukannya kamu udah punya Sai? Masa Sasori nii mau diembat juga?" jawab Sakura dengan emosi yang mulai terpancing.

"Jadi menurutmu aku wanita penggoda begitu?" tanya Ino lagi, kini semua mata di kelas tertuju pada sepasang sahabat itu.

"Ya! Memang kenapa hah?"

"Seenaknya mengataiku begitu!"

"Ada buktinya kok!"

"Apa? Kapan aku ngegodain Sasori-senpai?"

"Heh, siapa yang waktu itu bilang pada Onii-chan 'senpaaaaai~ udah sebulan aku diet lho, apa aku udah kelihatan langsing?' hayo, siapa yang bilang begitu?"

Wajah Ino memerah karena marah sekaligus malu.

"Lalu siapa yang waktu itu datang ke rumahku dengan alasan ingin curhat karena Sai lebih mementingkan lukisannya daripada pacarnya, dan tau-tau datang kerumahku dan malah menangis sambil memeluk-meluk Onii-chan?"

Ino menahan napasnya, "Hentikan itu!"

"Dasar playgirl cap babi!"

"Apa kau bilang? Sakura, beraninya kamu…"

"Apa? Kamu pikir aku takut?"

"Sini kalau berani!"

"Kamu yang sini!

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

Dan setelah adu mulut itu, terjadi acara jambak-jambakan rambut antara si pink dan si pirang. Kedua tangan Ino menjambak rambut Sakura yang dikuncir dua hingga pitanya terputus, sedangkan tangan kanan Sakura menarik-narik rambut Ino yang sangat panjang itu, dan tangan kirinya mencubit keras pipi Ino.

Naruto dan Hinata yang melihat itu hanya bisa diam, bukannya karena tak mau melerai, tapi karena takut mereka kena imbasnya jika ikut-ikutan dalam pertengkaran sepele Sakura dan Ino.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Sama seperti waktu itu, Sakura mengendap-endap ke Konoha Kotogakko hanya saja bedanya kali ini dia mencari Itachi bukan Deidara. Mata hijaunya dengan jeli mencari salah satu keturunan Uchiha itu, berharap menemukannya diantara para siswa yang mayoritas berambut hitam.

Dia berkali melirik ke kanan-kiri, dan…

"Ah, itu Itachi-senpai!" gumam Sakura pelan. Innernya tampak bergaya bak cheerleader dengan pom pom berwarna pink, merasa sang dewi keberuntungan tengah berpihak padanya dan merasa semua perubahan pada Sasori akan terkuak kali ini.

Sakura langsung berjalan cepat menuju sosok tinggi itu.

"Itachi-senpai!" Sakura memanggil cowok yang mirip dengan adiknya itu, Itachi langsung menoleh begitu mendengar seseorang ada yang memanggilnya.

"Sakura?"

Gadis pencinta es krim itu langsung menggenggam tangan Itachi, yang langsung dicibir oleh para Itachi Fans Girls yang ada di sana, tapi Sakura tak menghiraukan mereka. Yah, bisa dibilang Sakura beruntung, statusnya sebagai adik Sasori yang notabene anggota Akatsuki membuatnya bisa dekat dengan organisasi Bulan Merah itu.

Sakura menarik Itachi untuk segera ikut dengannya, di benak Itachi berputar-putar beribu tanda tanya kenapa adik temannya ini menyeretnya pergi. Karena terlalu terburu-buru, Sakura sampai tak menyadari sepasang mata biru melihat mereka berdua, pemilik mata itu langsung mengambil ponsel di sakunya dan menekan-nekan keypad.

Dibawanya Itachi ke depan toilet guru yang umumnya lebih tersembunyi.

"Itachi-senpai, apa Senpai tau sesuatu tentang Onii-chan?" tanya Sakura langsung.

"Sasori? Nggak, lagian dia dekat sama Deidara kok." Jawab Itachi.

Sakura menghela napas, "Tapi Dei-senpai juga gak bilang apa-apa," dengus Sakura, "Sebel ih. Masa sih gak ada yang tau sedikitpun?" tanya Sakura lagi, dia mulai mengerucutkan bibir dan menggembungkan pipi, melihat itu Itachi langsung saja bilang,

"Sumpah kok. Kalau mau marah jangan padaku, ya." Ujarnya, mendengar itu Sakura mengangkat alis, buat apa dia marah pada Itachi? Toh ini bukan salahnya kan? Umm.. apa dia takut pada Sakura yang marah?

"Itachi!" terdengar suara dari ujung koridor, Sakura dan Itachi langsung menoleh dan betapa kagetnya Sakura melihat siapa yang datang. Sasori! Bagaimana dia bisa tahu mereka ada di sini secepat itu? Apakah kebetulan?

Cowok berwajah imut itu berjalan menuju keduanya, hanya sekilas, tatapannya tertuju pada adiknya, Sakura.

"Sasori? Ada apa?" tanya Itachi datar.

"Leader-sama memanggilmu." Jawabnya, nada bicaranya sama datarnya dengan Itachi. Itachi melangkah mendekati Sasori, tiba-tiba dia menepuk bahu Sasori dan berkata pelan,

"Jangan buat yang lain kebawa-bawa, Sas." cowok itu hanya berkata demikian kemudian meneruskan langkah kakinya, meninggalkan kakak adik itu berdua di sana. Awalnya Sasori tak mengerti apa maksud Itachi, tapi setelah melihat keadaan Sasori tahu apa yang terjadi barusan antara Sakura dan Itachi.

Diam. Hening. Hanya berlangsung selama tiga detik, Sasori berbalik tanpa mempedulikan Sakura yang sepertinya agak sedikit bingung sekaligus kesal. Sakura tak bisa membiarkan ini terus-terusan, mau sampai kapan Sasori menghindarinya?

"Onii-chan, matte yo.." Sakura langsung mendekat ke arah Sasori. "Kenapa? Onii-chan punya masalah ya? Kenapa akhir-akhir ini Nii-chan ngejauhin aku? Apa aku punya salah?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi dengan kening berkerut, berpikir apa ada kelakuannya yang membuat Sasori kesal.

"Gak ada apa-apa kok," jawab Sasori yang hendak meninggalkan Sakura di sana, tapi genggaman tangan gadis itu membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"Jangan bohong! Akhir-akhir ini Onii-chan aneh, pasti ada sesuatu kan?" tanyanya dengan nada tinggi. Sasori menggigit bibir, kemudian dengan sangat tiba-tiba, Sasori menampik tangan Sakura dengan keras, membuat gadis itu meringis sakit dan memegangi pergelangan tangannya.

Sakura memandang Sasori dengan tatapan tak percaya, inilah untuk pertama kalinya Sasori berbuat sesuatu yang Sakura percayai tak mungkin akan Sasori lakukan padanya. Sasori tak pernah menolak dengan cara sekasar ini padanya.

"Udah kubilang gak ada masalah apapun kan?" bentak Sasori dengan wajah yang terlihat merah, entah karena marah atau apa, "Tolong Saku-chan, jangan cari tau apapun lagi!"

Gadis itu terdiam, shock, kaget, terkejut, apalah itu namanya, karena telah mendapat bentakan pertama kalinya dari sang kakak yang selama ini selalu memakai cara lembut padanya, tapi kali ini…

Setelah berbicara seperti itu, dengan langkah yang terhentak Sasori meninggalkan Sakura yang masih berdiri di belakang. Ada sesuatu yang bergejolak di dadanya, marah, kesal, jengkel. Pada apa? Sakura? Bukan. Bukan Sakura yang membuatnya seperti itu, tapi sesuatu yang lain.

Saat mencapai belokan koridor, mata coklatnya menemukan Deidara tengah bersandar di tembok. Cowok itu menatap Sasori dalam-dalam, merasa ditatap dengan cara yang tak mengenakkan, Sasori memutuskan untuk duluan saja.

"Kamu terlalu kasar, Sasori." Kata Deidara, Sasori diam. Tangan Sasori mengepal, "Aku kan cuma bilang jauhi dia, bukannya yang kayak tadi itu."

"Berisik!" desis Sasori. Dia balas menatap Deidara dengan tatapan yang tajamnya berkali-kali lipat, bahkan mengalahkan tatapan tajam yang katanya hanya dimiliki oleh Itachi di Akatsuki. "Kamu gak tau rasanya, aku marah Deidara!"

Deidara menyilangkan tangannya di dada, "Sama siapa?"

BUKK!

Kepalan tangan Sasori menghantam tembok bercatkan oranye senja itu, menyebabkan bunyi yang terdengar keras. Rahang Sasori bergemeretuk, dan tangannya kembali memukul-mukul tembok itu.

BUKK!

BUKK!

BUKK!

Dan satu pukulan terakhir..

BUKK!

Pukulan terakhir itu berhasil menimbulkan luka di tangannya, terlihat tembok itu sedikit retak. Tangan Sasori sedikit berdarah dan beberapa bagian yang lecet.

"Aku marah pada diriku sendiri!" geram Sasori, "Marah… pada hatiku yang jadi begini! Marah karena aku gak bisa mengendalikan diri, marah karena aku jadi kasar padanya! Bodoh! Keparat! Sialan!"

Dia benci pada dirinya yang menaruh perasaan pada orang yang tak seharusnya, kesal karena jantungnya berdebar kencang saat tangan Sakura memegang tangannya, membuat hangat tangan adiknya yang malah menimbulkan Sasori menegang menjalar di kulitnya. Sasori tahu itu bukanlah hal yang seharusnya terjadi pada hatinya, tapi tetap saja…

Deidara menatap miris pada sahabatnya itu. Ini pasti bukan hal yang mudah. Apalagi Sasori sudah terlanjur berbuat sesuatu yang baginya terlalu kasar untuk dia lakukan pada Sakura.

Sedangkan Sakura sendiri, dia sudah tertunduk dengan bulir-bulir bening berjatuhan dari matanya ke sepatu merah yang ia pakai dan juga ke lantai yang putih. Tangannya meremas dasi yang ia pakai, merasakan dadanya terasa kusut, dengan bahu yang mulai bergetar perlahan. Sakit, itu yang ia rasakan. Rasa sakit yang terasa lain..

Dia tak ingin percaya pada apa yang barusan terjadi. Sakura berharap ini hanya mimpi dan akan menemukan kakaknya yang lembut dan perhatian padanya berada di sampingnya.

Di kepala Sakura berputar-putar sebuah dugaan yang sangat ia yakini, yaitu bahwa Sasori bukannya hanya menjauhi dan marah padanya, tapi…

Sasori benar-benar membencinya…

**Tsuzuku…**

Huah.. chapter ini lumayan susah, apalagi yang di akhir-akhir…

Curhat dikit, akhir-akhir ini aku gak bisa tidur. Mulai dari siang sampe siang besoknya lagi, kenapa ya? =3="

Sepertinya pola hidupku mulai terbalik. Siang tidur, malem melek! *gaje banget sih*

Yayaya, makasih yang udah baca and review! Yang punya pertanyaan udah kubalas lewat pm kan? Pokoknya makasih buat yang baca dan special thanks buat yang bersedia review fic kelainan ini ≈_≈v

Buat Dita, jangan sampe kejadian kayak gini ^O^, wkwkwk.. -dilempar ulekan- terus buat SasoSaku Lovers (agak nggak ngeh nyebut kamu kayak gini, bisa tulisin namamu aja? Nggak perlu nama asli. Biar lebih enakkan) baca reviewmu bikin aku merinding! Kamu genit ih, ngomongnya kok sayang-sayang begitu -lebay- *dipalu* hehe.. ternyata para author dan readers Ffn itu lucu-lucu dan seru-seru XD

Gimme review?


	4. Yurushite

**Sister Lover**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Boku wa Imouto ni Koi wo Suru © Kotomi Aoki**

**Main Chara :**

**Haruno Sakura**

**Akasuna no Sasori**

**Romance / Family**

**T Rated **

**Warning : AU, OOC, Abal, Incest**

**Sakura hanya ingin Sasori kembali seperti dulu, tak peduli meski Sasori selalu membuatnya terlihat seperti anak-anak. Yang terpenting, dia ingin bisa berbaikan secepatnya dan bisa tertawa bersama lagi.**

**Chapter 4**

**Yurushite…**

Sakit hati. Itulah yang Sakura rasakan kali ini, dia yang tipe perempuan sensitif mendapat bentakan dari Sasori, kakaknya yang selama ini selalu memakai cara lembut padanya. Tentu saja, meski bentakan itu tak seberapa dibanding anak lain yang punya kakak yang cuek ataupun kasar, bagi Sakura itu cukup mengejutkan. Cukup untuk membuatnya meneteskan air mata.

Dengan cairan bening yang terus menggenang di matanya yang berkaca-kaca, Sakura berjalan cepat-cepat meninggalkan sekolah itu, sesekali punggung tangannya mengusap matanya, berusaha menyembunyikan air mata yang tak hentinya keluar dari sana.

Sakura menggigit bibir, dia tak ingin isakannya sampai terdengar. Tapi, bagi orang-orang yang bermata jeli mereka bisa melihat gadis itu sedang menangis karena bisa dilihat dari mata Sakura yang memerah, menimbulkan pertanyaan siapa yang telah membuat gadis secantik dan sebaik dia menangis.

Sesampai di sekolahnya, dia segera masuk ke kelasnya yang ada di lantai pertama di sebelah kelas terujung, kelas 3-9. Tangannya menggeser pintu dengan kasar, dan tanpa menutupnya kembali Sakura langsung menuju ke bangkunya.

Anak-anak yang ada di kelas melempar pandangan heran pada Sakura, gadis itu langsung duduk dengan wajah tenggelam di antara kedua tangannya. Ditambah lagi, bahunya tampak bergetar. Sekarang siapapun bisa tahu kalau keadaan Sakura seperti orang yang sedang menangis.

Hinata yang kebetulan masih ada disana sejak bel istirahat, langsung merasa khawatir pada sahabat baiknya itu, tanpa ragu dia mendekati Sakura. Hinata mengambil bangku kosong di belakang Sakura dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Sakura-chan, ada apa?" tanya Hinata sambil mengusap-usap punggung Sakura, tapi Sakura tak bicara apapun. Yang terdengar hanya suara isakan tangisnya. "Sakura-chan, aku mau kok dengerin curhatmu. Kamu kenapa nangis?" tanya Hinata lagi, berusaha selembut mungkin.

Akhirnya, Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Hinata tengah tersenyum tulus padanya. Melihat mata Hinata langsung Sakura merasa luluh,

"Hinata.." Sakura langsung menghambur memeluk gadis Hyuuga itu, di saat seperti ini Hinata merasa keberadaannya sebagai sahabat amat sangat dibutuhkan. Menyenangkan rasanya jika ada teman yang mau berbagi masalah dengannya, apalagi jika sampai bisa diselesaikan bersama.

"Jadi, ada apa Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata, setelah tangisan Sakura agak mereda, dia segera menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada dirinya di sekolah sebelah, mulai dari awal hingga sampai terakhir yang paling menyakitkan, hingga ketika semua itu usai Sakura langsung menarik sebuah kesimpulan,

"Sasori nii benar-benar membenciku.."

Dari apa yang Hinata dengar, dia pun bingung sendiri karena masalah Sasori yang sebenarnya belum benar-benar diketahui, sama sekali belum tahu apa penyebab Sasori bisa marah seperti itu pada Sakura,

"Maaf ya. Aku gak bisa memberimu solusi." Ujar Hinata pelan, merasa payah sebagai seorang sahabat.

"Gak apa-apa, kamu mau jadi teman curhatku aja itu udah cukup." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum. Dia merasa beruntung memiliki sahabat yang baik seperti Hinata, dan Ino juga tentunya. Meskipun Sakura lebih sering berselisih dengan Ino, tapi Ino itu sebenarnya pendengar yang baik.

Ngomong-ngomong, di mana gadis pirang blasteran Inggris-Jepang itu?

≈≈≈**Sister Lover**≈≈≈

Malam hari di kediaman Haruno terasa sangat kaku. Sang Ibu dari kedua anaknya, Manami, merasa ada yang aneh dengan tingkah mereka. Biasanya Sakura selalu bercanda, mengobrol, ataupun menjahili Sasori. Tapi kali ini?

Mereka berdua diam. Makan malam yang biasanya ceria dan ribut oleh ocehan Sakura jadi terasa sangat membosankan dan tidak nyaman. Mata Manami melirik kedua bocah remaja itu bergantian, masih tetap saja sama kakunya.

"Ehm," Manami berdeham, sontak mata kedua anaknya itu pun tertuju kepadanya. "Ada apa ini?" tanyanya, butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi Manami untuk mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaan singkatnya.

"Gak ada." Jawab Sakura, tangannya yang memegang sumpit hendak mengambil udang goreng tepung terakhir yang ada di piring berbentuk persegi yang diletakkan di tengah meja. Namun karena gerakannya berbarengan dengan Sasori yang juga mau mengambil udang itu, sumpit mereka bertabrakan. Keduanya saling berpandangan kemudian dengan gerakan yang bersamaan pula mereka tak jadi mengambil udang goreng tepung itu.

"Onii-chan, buatmu aja." Kata Sakura datar.

"Nggak, kamu aja." Balas Sasori tak kalah datarnya.

"Aku gak jadi. Buat Sasori nii aja," kata Sakura keras kepala.

"Nggak usah. Itu yang terakhir kan? Buatmu aja."

DRAKK!

Sakura meletakkan mangkuk nasinya dengan kasar dan segera beranjak dari ruang makan yang menurutnya amat sangat menyebalkan itu. Dengan perasaan jengkel, dia berjalan dengan menghentak-hentakan kakinya dan tangan yang terkepal kuat.

"Sakura, nggak sopan kan kayak begitu!" Manami yang jengkel langsung saja menegur, rasanya dia tak pernah mengajari anak itu bersikap demikian. "Sasori, sebenernya ada apa sih?"

Sasori menatap adiknya yang tengah berjalan di tangga, kemudian masuk ke kamar mereka dan dia bisa mendengar suara pintu yang dibanting kasar.

"Cuma sedikit salah paham, Kaa-san."

Melihat yang seperti ini, Manami langsung berjalan keluar dari ruang makan itu dan naik ke tangga menuju kamar Sakura dan Sasori. Dia hendak membuka pintu berwarna merah tersebut dan ternyata terkunci, langsung saja Manami mengetuk pintu kamar mereka tanpa ampun,

"Sakura, buka pintunya!" perintah Manami, tapi tak ada respon dari putri bungsunya tersebut, membuat Manami semakin gencar menggedor pintu itu. "Sakura!"

"Aku mau tidur!" kata Sakura dari dalam.

"Kalo gitu buka kuncinya, kalau kakakmu mau masuk gimana hah?"

…

…

Tak ada jawaban. Manami menggumam kesal dan kembali turun ke bawah, menuju ruang makan di mana Sasori masih duduk tenang di bangkunya dan tak terlihat ada beban sedikitpun di wajahnya, meski di dalam dia sebenarnya sangat merasa bersalah.

"Kalian ada masalah apa sih?" tanya Manami tak sabaran, beberapa detik dia menunggu jawaban Sasori, yang ada dia malah mendapatkan senyuman tipis dari cowok kalem itu, kemudian barulah Sasori menjawab,

"Ini urusan anak muda."

Manami menggeleng, "Dasar remaja."

**xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

Sudah sekitar satu minggu, terjadi perang dingin antara adik kakak di rumah mungil milik keluarga Haruno. Manami yang melihat ini pun mulai bosan dan sekaligus kasihan pada Sasori yang kini selalu tidur di sofa akibat ulah Sakura yang selalu mengunci pintu kamar seolah-olah kamar itu hanyalah miliknya dan tak boleh ada yang masuk ke sana.

Beberapa kegiatan yang biasanya dilakukan bersama pun jadi terpisah. Belajar misalnya, biasanya mereka berdua belajar bersama di kamar, dan sering terdengar suara Sasori yang mengajari Sakura jika ada yang tak ia mengerti, namun sekarang keduanya seolah minyak dan air. Yang paling menunjukkan bahwa mereka sedang bertengkar adalah Sakura, gadis itu jangankan bicara pada Sasori, meliriknya pun enggan.

Manami pernah bertanya pada putranya,

"Sasori, gak apa apa tuh kamu tidur di sofa terus?" tanyanya.

"Daijoubu. Ini udah resikoku sendiri kok." Jawabnya, sedangkan Manami hanya bisa tersenyum iba dan ada rasa kagum di hatinya. Sebenarnya dia pernah menyuruh Sasori untuk tidur di kamarnya dan biar Manami yang tidur di sofa, namun Sasori menolak. Sifatnya ini membuat Manami trenyuh.

Tapi, perang dingin itu tak bisa menghilangkan sense of responsibility Sasori sebagai seorang kakak. Beberapa kali Manami melihat cowok itu membantu Sakura, contohnya saat membersihkan gudang untuk menyusun barang-barang yang dimasukkan ke kardus, Sasori tanpa bilang apapun langsung mengambil kardus berat yang sedang Sakura angkat, membuat adiknya terpaku di tempat melihat bantuan yang padahal sama sekali tak diminta itu.

Kalau dilihat dari wajah Sakura, sepertinya dia ingin berterimakasih.

Melihat kejadian itu meskipun sebenarnya tidak terlalu berarti banyak, Manami merasa geli. Apakah anak-anaknya begitu malu-malu pada saudaranya sendiri?

**xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

Di dalam sebuah ruangan yang temboknya bercatkan warna merah, seseorang tampak sedang duduk di atas sofa empuk sambil meremas rambut merah batanya. Seperti pusing dan frustasi, itulah yang bisa dilihat dari bagaimana gerak-gerik dan tindak tanduk orang tersebut.

Cklek..

Pintu terbuka menampakkan seorang cowok berambut kuning yang membawa dua kaleng cola,

"Danna!" panggilnya, cowok rambut merah tadi mendongak,

"Kenapa lagi sih?" tanyanya dengan kening berkerut, Deidara segera duduk di samping Sasori dan menyerahkan salah satu cola dingin yang ia bawa.

"Thanks," gumam Sasori sambil menerima cola dingin tersebut, dia membukanya yang menyebabkan bunyi yang khas, dan segera saja Sasori menenggak minuman bersoda tersebut, rasa dingin mendadak seolah menggerogoti kerongkongannya hanya untuk sesaat.

"Kamu udah baikan belum sama Sakura?" tanya Deidara ingin tahu, akhir-akhir ini Deidara jarang mendengar Sasori menyebut-nyebut nama adiknya. Sasori mendengus,

"Kamu pikir segampang itu?" Sasori balik bertanya, Deidara malah cengengesan.

"Kurasa jangan terlalu melindungi Sakura deh, Sas." Ucap Deidara, mendengar itu Sasori menaikkan alisnya, matanya seolah mengatakan 'kenapa-harus-begitu-?', "Menurutku, hal yang bikin kamu suka padanya, itu karena kamu terlalu perhatian padanya. Sampai-sampai gak ada cewek lain di pikiranmu selain Sakura."

Sasori termenung, memang iya… selama ini dia tidak pernah memikirkan cewek manapun, tak pernah memperhatikan cewek manapun padahal fansnya berjubel. Yang ada di pikirannya cuma Sakura, Sakura, dan Sakura. Iya sih seorang kakak itu harus perhatian dan melindungi saudaranya, wajib malah! Tapi kalau berlebihan juga kan sepertinya kurang baik.

Saking sayangnya, saking takut kehilangannya, perasaan itu malah berubah dan mengubah cara pandang Sasori pada adiknya itu. Sakura memang punya nilai lebih di matanya.

Tiba-tiba Deidara menepuk bahu Sasori, menyebabkan Sasori langsung menoleh pada Deidara dengan tatapan bertanya,

"Aku kan cuma memberitahu," kata Deidara, dia nyengir, "Keputusannya ada di tanganmu sendiri, Danna."

Sasori membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis. Dalam hati dia berterimakasih karena mendapat teman seperti Deidara, meskipun dia sering berbeda pendapat dengannya dan membuat Sasori terkadang dikira homo oleh banyak orang, dia adalah teman yang sangat baik.

"Sakura juga kan nggak mungkin ngebalas perasaanku," Sasori bersandar pada sofa, mata coklat kemerahannya menatap langit-langit yang berwarna merah terang. "Aku bakal minta maaf, dan… coba ngelupain,"

"Yaa.. aku yakin kamu bisa."

**xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

Teng… tong… teng… tong..

Bunyi bel Konoha Kotogakko dan Konoha Chugakko saling bertabrakan, menyebabkan suara dentangan bising yang justru disukai para murid karena bunyi itulah yang menandakan mereka sudah terbebas dari sekolah dan bisa kembali ke rumah ataupun berkeliaran terlebih dahulu bersama teman-teman.

Para murid bersorak kegirangan sembari keluar berbondong-bondong dari kelas mereka. Sakura tampak menggerutu saat keluar dari pintu kelasnya yang kecil, membuat mereka berdesakan dan tubuh Sakura yang kecil jadi terhimpit-himpit dan membuat paru-parunya serasa dijepit.

Dia segera mengambil napas panjang begitu berhasil keluar dari kebrutalan teman-temannya. Ino dan Hinata ternyata keluar paling terakhir, mereka lebih memilih jadi yang paling akhir ketimbang harus berdesakan seperti tadi dan mengambil resiko terjatuh lalu terinjak-injak, toh nanti juga akan keluar kan?

"Jidat! Salah sendiri keluar duluan, yang ada kamu kegencet-gencet! Gepeng baru tau rasa!" omel Ino, sebenarnya mereka sudah baikan dari pertengkaran mereka yang waktu itu, tapi hari ini Ino marah-marah terus, sepertinya tamu bulanannya datang.

"Hinata, beneran nih mau anter pulang?" tanya Sakura tak mempedulikan omelan Ino, Hinata mengangguk. Hari ini Hinata tak ada les jadi dia bisa mengantar Sakura dan Ino. "Kalo begitu ayo!" Sakura menarik tangan Hinata tanpa melihat ke depan, tiba-tiba..

"Saku-"

Brukk!

Sakura sukses menabrak seseorang di depannya yang lewat di tikungan koridor, Hinata beruntung dia bisa menyeimbangkan diri dengan tepat, tapi Sakura sudah mengaduh karena pantatnya yang berhasil mendarat dengan mulus di lantai keramik itu.

"A-aduh.." gadis itu mengusap-usap pantatnya, dia membuka mata dan tercekat melihat siapa yang ia tabrak tadi. "Onii-chan, ngapain disini?" tanyanya, tapi Sakura langsung menutup mulut dan baru ingat kalau dia sedang tak bicara pada kakaknya itu.

"Menjemputmu. Kita pulang bareng, udah lama kan?" katanya dengan senyuman ramahnya yang akhir-akhir ini tak pernah Sakura lihat, senyumannya yang dulu! Hal ini membuat Sakura sedikit terheran. Kenapa begitu mendadak?

Sasori membantu Sakura untuk berdiri, di belakang Sakura, Ino memandangi Sasori dengan pandangan aneh sedangkan Hinata tampak senang dengan apa yang ia lihat kini.

"Sasori-senpai, Sakura, kita duluan ya.." Hinata menarik tangan Ino dan cepat-cepat menyingkir dari sana,

"Dadah Senpai!" Ino melambaikan tangannya pada Sasori, yang hanya dibalas dengan lambaian kecil.

Dan sekarang, yang ada di koridor itu tinggal Sakura dan Sasori, juga beberapa murid yang lewat sambil mencuri-curi pandang pada senpai imut yang sedang ada di sekolah mereka itu.

Mereka berdua masih diam, Sakura memalingkan wajahnya. Ragu, itulah yang sekarang terlintas di hatinya. Ada apa Sasori tiba-tiba langsung jadi berubah begini? Ada maksud lain kah?

Sasori mengulurkan tangannya, tapi Sakura tak menggubrisnya,

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura pelan sambil sedikit melirik pada Sasori, "Kenapa mendadak begini sih?"

Cowok babyface itu menghela napas, kemudian mengacak rambut Sakura. Dalam hati, Sakura merasa senang kalau Sasori kembali seperti semula, tak peduli meski dia memperlakukannya seperti anak-anak,

"Onii-chan minta maaf ya.." ucap Sasori dengan yakin, dia merasa semua masalah ini harus segera diakhiri,

"Huh?" kini Sakura memandang kakaknya itu dalam-dalam, lalu sebuah senyuman jahil terbentuk di wajah cantiknya, "Cuma itu? Kamu pikir gak ada yang harus ditebus?" tanyanya perhitungan, yah.. Sasori sebenarnya sudah memperkirakan ini.

"Ok ok, kamu mau apa adikku yang cantik, hmm?" goda Sasori, Sakura tertawa kecil sekaligus merasakan ada sesuatu yang seperti mengobok-obok perutnya saat Sasori mengatakan itu.

Digandengnya lengan Sasori dengan erat,

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan!"

Siap-siap saja uang di dompetnya akan ludes.

**xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

Sasori bersyukur saat jalan-jalan bersama Sakura, gadis itu tak menuntut untuk menceritakan sebenarnya masalah apa yang Sasori hadapi. Dilihat dari cara bicaranya, sepertinya gadis beriris mata hijau apel itu tak ingin mengungkit-ungkit yang sudah berlalu.

Jalan-jalan dengan Sakura memang menghabiskan waktu Sasori, dan tentunya menghabiskan uangnya juga. Tapi, yang Sasori rasakan bukannya sebal, tapi dia malah senang bisa berjalan bersama Sakura lagi dan bisa tertawa bersamanya lagi.

Mereka bermain di GameZone, kemudian makan es krim ukuran besar satu mangkuk sambil bercanda bersama dan sesekali saling menyuapi. Dan ada satu hal yang membuat Sakura dan Sasori terdiam sesaat dengan warna wajah yang berubah drastis adalah ketika ada pelayan usil berkata,

"Wih, mesranya!"

Kata-kata itu sukses membuat keduanya berblushing ria. Hah, apakah keduanya terlihat mesra sekali sampai orang lain salah paham? Dan pelayan usil itu hanya tertawa kecil sambil menggumam 'Dasar anak muda,' tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

Setelah keduanya kembali normal, Sakura berkata,

"Itu karena Sasori nii gak ada mirip-miripnya sama aku! Kamu jelek!"

Tentu saja Sakura tak serius mengatakan kalau Sasori jelek. Siapa sih yang akan mengatakan Sasori jelek?

Kini, keduanya tampak sedang asyik dengan buku pelajaran mereka. Sasori belajar di meja belajar sedangkan Sakura sambil tidur-tiduran di atas karpet. Sesekali Sakura berguling, merasa bosan dengan keadaan rumah mereka yang selalu sepi dan setiap hari begitu-begitu saja. Dia ingin ada sesuatu yang menarik terjadi, ditambah lagi daerah rumah mereka bisa dibilang bukan daerah yang ramai.

Suara jam dinding terdengar jelas di telinga kakak adik itu, sampai Sakura menyempatkan matanya untuk menengok waktu. Ternyata sudah jam setengah sebelas. Hmm, hari ini Manami shift malam dan sudah berangkat jam sepuluh tadi. Restoran tempat Manami bekerja memang buka dua puluh empat jam.

"Hoaaahm…" Sakura menutup mulutnya yang menguap, matanya mulai memberat dan kesadarannya mulai berkurang.

Buku biologi yang dia pegang pun terjatuh dari tangannya, menutupi wajah Sakura dengan sempurna. Sekarang rohnya sedang pergi keluyuran untuk sementara, dan bersiap menuju dunia mimpi. Entah roh itu akan masuk gerbang mimpi indah, mimpi buruk, atau gerbang yang ada di tengah-tengah mimpi buruk dan mimpi indah. Mungkin yang akan Sakura dapatkan adalah mimpi yang aneh?

"Saku-chan?" Sasori memanggil Sakura dan tak ada jawaban sama sekali, dia memutar kursinya dan menemukan Sakura yang sudah tepar duluan, "Yah.. dia tidur…"

Sasori berdiri dari bangkunya dan mendekati jasad Sakura yang sudah tidak sadar itu, ditaruhnya buku biologi tebal yang menutupi wajah Sakura ke atas meja. Terlihatlah wajah Sakura yang kelihatan sangat tenang, damai, dan polos.

"Fuh.. dasar!" Sasori tertawa kecil melihatnya, dengan kedua tangannya, dia mengangkat tubuh Sakura yang kecil untuk ukuran anak-anak seumurannya tersebut. Dia memindahkannya ke ranjang Sakura yang untungnya terletak tidak jauh.

Setelah membaringkan Sakura, Sasori menarik selimut hijau yang ada di ranjang itu, kemudian menyelimuti tubuh Sakura hingga mencapai leher. Bukannya beranjak dari sana, cowok berambut merah ini malah diam di tepi ranjang adiknya memandangi wajah gadis berkulit putih itu.

Sasori menumpukan berat tubuhnya pada kedua lututnya. Ditatapnya wajah putih dengan pipi merah mudanya yang merona, bulu matanya yang lentik, hidungnya yang mancung, bibirnya yang merah muda…

Dengan kesadaran penuh, jemari sang kakak bermain di wajah adiknya. Hanya sekedar membelainya, dan berhenti di bibir Sakura yang tampak sangat menggoda, ujung jari Sasori bisa merasakan bagaimana lembut dan lembabnya bibir Sakura.

Sedangkan tangan yang satunya, membelai rambut merah muda yang sehalus sutra terbaik. Mata coklat cinnamon Sasori masih terpaku pada keindahan wajah di hadapannya ini, sangat cantik seperti seorang bidadari yang bereinkarnasi menjadi manusia, dan sayangnya terlahir sebagai adiknya…

Kalau saja, kalau saja yang ada di hadapannya ini bukan adiknya, pasti sudah dikecupnya bibir merah muda itu. Ingin sekali Sasori merasakan bibir lembut yang penuh godaan tersebut, tapi kalau seandainya Sakura tahu…

Bagaimana reaksinya?

Tatapan mata Sasori berubah sendu. Dia menginginkan gadis manis di depannya ini, memilikinya sebagai seorang 'laki-laki' yang memiliki 'wanita'nya. Sasori ingin bersamanya, ingin melindunginya, bukan sebagai seorang kakak, dia ingin lebih dari itu. Sesuatu yang bernilai lebih ketimbang hanya seorang kakak.

Hatinya bertanya, mengapa Kami-sama memberinya adik sesempurna Sakura? Kenapa?

Seolah untuk mengobati sedikit dari berjuta hasrat yang Sasori rasakan, didaratkannya sebuah ciuman di kening Sakura, selembut mungkin, tak ingin membuatnya tersadar. Dengan enggan, Sasori melepas ciumannya dari kening gadis yang ia cintai itu.

Apakah dia sudah merasa puas? Tentu saja tidak. Satu ciuman di kening takkan mampu menggambarkan perasaannya yang meluap-luap ini. Sasori ingin bisa menciumnya lagi, lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Tanpa harus sembunyi-sembunyi seperti yang sekarang ia lakukan saat sang adik terlelap.

"Mimpi indah ya," Bisiknya pelan, kemudian untuk yang terakhir dibelainya rambut merah muda itu. Sasori berdiri, dan melewati tangga untuk naik ke ranjang atas. Dengan jantung yang berdebar tak beraturan, dibaringkannya tubuh yang lelah ke ranjang itu. "Maaf ya, Saku-chan.." gumam Sasori, kemudian memejamkan matanya.

Sedangkan di ranjang bawah, Sakura masih tertidur dengan tenangnya. Tak mengetahui apa-apa mengenai yang telah Sasori lakukan padanya.

"Nggh, Onii-chan.." Sakura menggeliat dan mengigau, entah apa yang ia mimpikan, hanya Sakura dan Kami-sama yang tahu.

≈≈≈**Sister Lover**≈≈≈

Tercium aroma yang enak dari luar kamar, memasuki indra penciuman Sakura. Hanya dengan menghirupnya saja, Sakura sudah menutupi wajah dengan bantal. Bukannya karena tak suka dengan aromanya, tapi karena dia masih ingin tidur.

Suara pintu terbuka tertangkap oleh telinga Sakura, tapi tak dia pedulikan. Tiba-tiba suara berat seseorang mengusik dirinya yang masih asyik memeluk guling dan masih ingin menikmati dunia mimpi di mana tak ada yang bisa mengganggunya.

"Saku-chan, bangun!" Sasori terus mengusik bahu Sakura, yang diikuti gumaman tak jelas yang sepertinya menandakan Sakura kesal jika dibangunkan. "Cepat bangun! Kamu mau telat ya?"

Mendengar kata 'telat' Sakura langsung membuka matanya perlahan. Haaah, jangan sampai dia seperti wali kelasnya yang tukang telat itu, Kakashi. Lagipula tak jarang Sakura mencela guru itu karena ketelatannya, kalau dia sendiri telat, pastinya dia tak akan punya muka lagi untuk mengejek gurunya yang satu itu.

"Cepat mandi sana! Kalau udah beres semua Onii-chan udah buat sarapan." Suruh Sasori, kemudian keluar dari ruangan berhawa sejuk itu.

"Iya-iya! Ih, kayak ibu-ibu aja deh," ucap Sakura bersungut-sungut sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya yang masih berat, setelah beberapa detik Sakura turun dari ranjang itu dan berjalan ke dekat lemari.

Di bawah, Sasori sibuk membuat nasi goreng untuk sarapannya hari ini. Meskipun anak laki-laki, dia bangun lebih dulu sekitar pukul lima dan diberi kepercayaan oleh Manami untuk masalah masak-memasak dan beberapa pekerjaan berat. Kalau Sakura, yah kau sudah tahulah..

Beberapa menit kemudian, keluarlah Sakura dari kamarnya. Dia hanya memakai pakaian rumah biasa karena kalau langsung memakai seragam sekolah yang ada nanti malah kotor duluan. Sebelum pergi ke sekolah, Sakura akan menyapu dan Sasori yang akan mengepel. Tentu kau bisa bedakan mana yang lebih memakan waktu.

Sakura merasa Sasori itu terkadang berlebihan, tapi itu malah membuat Sakura yakin kalau dia itu peduli padanya.

Selesai sarapan bersama, hal yang selanjutnya dilakukan adalah beres-beres rumah, meskipun rumah mereka selalu rapi sih. Dengan semangat berapi-api, Sakura menyapu rumah itu sementara Sasori mencuci piring dan alat-alat masak yang tadi.

Ketika sapu-menyapu selesai, giliran pengepel yang bekerja sedangkan penyapu mengganti bajunya dengan seragam. Begitulah keseharian mereka, penuh dengan hal bergantian. Monoton? Memang. Tapi selama masih memiliki satu sama lain, rasanya akan tetap menyenangkan.

"Ayo cepat Onii-chan!" Sakura tengah menunggu kakaknya yang sedang mengunci rumah.

"Sebentar.." diputarnya kunci itu di dalam lubang pintu, setelah dirasa semua aman keduanya pun segera berjalan bersama menuju sekolah. Sasori menaruh kunci berwarna keperakan itu di sakunya kemudian menutup gerbang rumah mereka.

Seperti orang yang sedang bahagia-bahagianya, Sakura melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Sasori dan senyuman mengembang di bibirnya dengan manis. Hal ini membuat wajah Sasori memanas, 'G-gimana aku bisa ngelupain dia kalau setiap hari begini?' batin Sasori bingung.

Di jalanan yang tak bisa dibilang jalan raya itu, sebuah mobil Mercy berwarna hitam melaju dengan perlahan. Tentu saja, kalau si pengemudi ngebut, bisa-bisa dia menabrak kakek atau nenek yang sedang berjalan-jalan pagi di sana. Daerah ini memang banyak orang tua dan anak-anak.

"Tch, sempit banget sih jalan ini." Keluh si pengemudi mobil yang sekaligus pemilik mobil itu, dia tetap konsentrasi pada jalannya, sesekali mengacak rambut hitam kebiruannya yang mencuat-cuat ke belakang tersebut.

Tiba-tiba, mata onyxnya menangkap sesuatu, dilihatnya ada dua orang, anak perempuan berambut pink sedang menggandeng lengan seorang cowok berambut merah yang jauh lebih tinggi dari ceweknya. Keduanya sangat familiar di mata beriris hitam kelam tersebut,

"Itu Si Pink yang di kelas Hyuuga kan?" pikir cowok berwajah agak pucat bermata tajam itu, "Rambut merah, Sasori? Itu bukannya teman Itachi nii-san? Mereka pacaran?"

**Tsuzuku…**

Yoyoyo.. update cepet lagi, mumpung belum sekolah kalo udah sekolah kan pasti sibuk -readers : kita juga tau!-

Nah, di ujung udah ada si Sasuke .

Ngg, aku cuma kepikiran, kok kayaknya fic ini cepet banget ya… maksudnya chapter kemaren Saku ama Saso berantem eh terus chapter ini udah baikan lagi… kecepetan ya? Gimana menurut kalian?

Huuh.. semakin kesini semakin susah, karena bagaimanapun fic ini diambil dari animanga punyanya Aoki-sensei sementara aku gak tau begitu jelas ceritanya, cuma inti-intinya doang. Harus bekal ide nih… ≈_≈

Naru-mania, panggil aja aku fuyu ok? -kedip kedip bikin mual- SasuSaku? Chapter depan juga ada kok, meskipun nggak terlalu banyak sih..

Thanks yang udah baca, dan special thanks yang udah bersedia mereview. Kalau ada pertanyaan silakan pm ato lewat review juga boleh!

Chapter depan menyusul setelah chapter 6 selesai kukerjain O

Review?


	5. Heartbeat

**Sister Lover**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Boku wa Imouto ni Koi wo Suru © Kotomi Aoki**

**Main Chara :**

**Haruno Sakura**

**Akasuna no Sasori**

**Romance / Family**

**T Rated **

**Warning : AU, OOC, Abal, Incest**

'**Kenapa jantungku deg-degan begini?' apa yang Sakura rasakan saat Sasori menggendongnya adalah, jantung yang terpompa lebih keras dan darahnya serasa mendidih. Mungkinkah…?**

**Chapter 5**

**Heartbeat**

Ketua Osis Konoha Chugakko, Uchiha Sasuke tengah memperhatikan dua orang yang tengah bergandengan dengan… ehm, terlihat mesra sekali. Matanya yang tajam sampai tak bisa lepas dari objek yang tengah ia perhatikan, Sasuke merasa ingin melihat lebih dekat dan lebih jelas lagi.

'Tunggu dulu, kenapa juga aku peduli?' batinnya bingung. Ya, benar! Kenapa juga Sasuke harus peduli? Dia tak mengenali Si Pink dan tak begitu tahu tentang cowok rambut merah bernama Sasori yang teman Itachi itu. Jadi apa urusannya? Kalau mereka mau pacaran ya silakan saja, Sasuke tak punya hak untuk mencegah apalagi melarang kan?

Pikiran Sasuke memang demikian, tapi entah karena apa Uchiha muda itu malah lebih memperlambat laju mobilnya. Apa dia penasaran? Hmm, tak ada yang bisa lepas dari mata tajam Uchiha, kalau menurut Sasuke, entah kenapa Sasori terlihat kaku. Kenapa, ya?

Mobil Sasuke kini hanya tinggal sekitar satu setengah meter dari jarak mereka, lajunya masih lambat. Mata Sasuke terlalu serius hingga tak sadar kalau ada mobil lain di belakangnya, pengendara mobil itu mengklakson Sasuke berkali-kali. Tampaknya Sasuke tak sadar dia sudah membuat kesal orang.

'Hah? Kenapa aku jadi kayak pengunti- bukan! Kenapa aku jadi kayak stalker begini?' pikir Sasuke lagi, kata penguntit kedengaran terlalu hina untuknya, lebih keren stalker. Meskipun kedua kata itu artinya mirip. Yah, Uchiha terlalu keren untuk dibilang penguntit.

"Hoi mobil yang di depan, cepat sedikit dong!" tahu-tahu empunya mobil yang ada di belakang mobil Sasuke berteriak padanya. Di kaca spion Sasuke bisa melihat pengendara mobil itu melongokkan kepalanya keluar dan tampangnya terlihat kesal dengan perempatan terlihat di kepala bapak itu.

Sasuke mendecih dan langsung tancap gas, hampir saja dia melindas seekor kucing yang tengah bergulingan di tengah jalan.

Sedangkan Sakura dan Sasori memandang aneh pada mobil Mercy hitam yang tiba-tiba mendadak ngebut itu, mereka juga bisa mendengar orang yang berteriak tadi kini marah-marah dan mereka mendengar kata 'aku sudah terlambat' di gerutuan bapak-bapak yang umurnya kira-kira dua puluh delapan tahunan.

Jalan ini memang terkenal sebagai jalan pintas ke banyak tempat, hanya saja karena sempit dan agak banyak orang tua dan anak-anak, jalan ini jarang dilewati. Pantas saja bapak tadi marah, dia sudah pakai jalan pintas tapi masih saja ada penghalang! Sepertinya dia harus bersiap menghadapi bosnya, do'akan saja bosnya orang yang baik.

"Dasar aneh! Mendadak ngebut begitu, kalau ada yang tertabrak kan bisa susah!" omel Sakura, namun dia merasa familiar dengan mobil Mercy hitam tadi. Sepertinya pernah lihat tapi entah dimana Sakura tak ingat.

"Biarin aja deh," seloroh Sasori.

"Bodoh! Onii-chan mau salah satu tetangga kita ditabrak, hah?" tanya Sakura, dia melepaskan gandengan tangannya yang langsung membuat Sasori heran,

"Lho? Yang ngebut kan orang yang nyetir mobil itu, kok aku yang dimarahi?" protes Sasori, meskipun dia mengerti Sakura sebenarnya hanya merasa takut terjadi apa-apa. Seperti biasa, khayalan Sakura yang terlalu melayang ke mana-mana memang sering membuat gadis itu takut sendiri.

Menyadari dirinya telah marah-marah, Sakura jadi menyesal, "Maaf maaf, aku kebawa emosi."

Yah, setidaknya kejadian ini membuat suasana tak sekaku tadi.

"Nah, ayo kita cepat berangkat!" Sasori langsung menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sakura duluan, gadis itu terdiam sebentar menyadari ini. Sasori menggandeng tangannya duluan? Sebelumnya hanya Sakura yang selalu mengambil inisiatif untuk bergandengan tangan. "Kenapa bengong begitu? Hei!"

Sakura langsung tersadar dari lamunannya dan tersenyum, "I-iya!"

Perjalanan mereka diiringi dengan obrolan dan candaan ringan, khas adik kakak. Beberapa kali ada tetangga yang menyapa mereka, ada juga berkata kalau Sakura dan Sasori terlihat lebih riang hari ini, keduanya hanya bisa berkata "Oh, ya?" dengan bersamaan, membuat yang mendengar bilang mereka semakin cocok saja jadi adik kakak.

Salah satunya tersenyum pahit mendengar pendapat tetangga yang berkata demikian.

Kalau berjalan bersama orang yang disayangi, apalagi sambil mengobrol rasa-rasanya jarak yang jauh pun tak terasa. Karena jarak rumah mereka tak jauh dari sekolah, waktu terasa singkat sekali dan tahu-tahu keduanya sudah sampai di depan Konoha Chugakko.

Di halaman yang dikhususkan untuk parkir mobil, Sakura melihat mobil Mercy hitam yang tadi dia lihat. Mobil yang sama dengan mobil aneh yang mendadak ngebut barusan. Barulah Sakura ingat siapa yang sering keluar dari mobil itu.

"Nah, belajar yang benar, ya!" pesan Sasori sambil menepuk kepala Sakura, yang ditepuk memutar bola matanya.

"Aku juga nggak bodoh Onii-chan," balas Sakura.

"Buka bukumu selama masih ada waktu kosong, jangan ngegosip terus!" kata Sasori lagi, nada bicaranya sedikit menyindir dan membuat Sakura tertegun sebentar,

"Baik-baik, lama-lama kamu semakin mirip Kaa-san," komentar Sakura, tiba-tiba Sakura berjinjit dan memberikan sebuah kecupan kecil di pipi Sasori. Kakaknya itu langsung terpaku dan wajahnya serasa mengeras, ciuman itu hanya berlangsung sebentar, tak ada dua detik tapi mampu membuat pipinya memanas, "Sudah ya, aku masuk. Dadah Onii-chan!" Sakura langsung berlari sambil melambaikan tangannya yang hanya dibalas senyuman kecil dari Sasori.

Baru saja Sasori mau melangkah untuk menuju ke arah gerbang sekolahnya, telinganya menangkap suara sesuatu,

"Awww!"

Konoha Chugakko masih agak kosong dan lengang saat mereka datang, lalu suara siapa lagi itu kalau bukan suara Sakura?

Saat kembali untuk memastikan keadaan, yang Sasori lihat adalah Sakura yang sepertinya terjatuh. Gadis itu kini berusaha berdiri sambil memegangi lutut kanannya dan meringis sakit. Tapi Sakura tak sendirian, dia sedang dibantu oleh seorang anak laki-laki yang Sasori tahu dia adik Itachi.

"Saku-chan!" Sasori langsung menghampirinya dan melihat ada darah yang menetes-netes ke tanah. Sepertinya lutut Sakura terkena batu yang lumayan tajam ketika terjatuh. Huh, seharusnya benda berbahaya begitu disingkirkan! Bagaimana sih Bagian Keamanan sekolah ini?

"Lututmu berdarah," kata Sasuke, kelihatannya dia sama sekali tidak panik melihat darah yang berceceran seperti itu. Lihat saja, mukanya datar seperti tembok begitu!

"Mau kuantar ke UKS?" tanya Sasori sambil memegang bahu kanan Sakura, tapi yang ada Sakura malah merengek sakit,

"Biar aku aja Senpai, ini tanggung jawabku juga," kata Sasuke, mendengar itu Sasori merasa sedikit lega.

"Terima kasih Uchiha-san, tolong ya.."

"Huaaa.. sakiiitt!"

"Ayo cepat, sebelum darahnya tambah banyak!"

**xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

Sasuke membantu Sakura berjalan menuju UKS yang untungnya terletak di lantai satu. Sedari tadi Sakura tak henti-hentinya sesenggukan dan mengeluhkan rasa perih di kakinya. Kesan pertama yang Sasuke dapatkan dari Sakura adalah : cengeng.

"Aduh, Ketua Osis, pelan-pelan dong!" protes Sakura, tapi Sasuke masih saja membantu Sakura supaya berjalan dengan cepat. Gadis itu bergidik melihat darah yang mengalir ke kaos kaki putihnya, apa batu tadi benar-benar tajam?

Melihat ruang UKS sudah dekat, Sakura bersyukur sekaligus takut. Takut karena kira-kira suster mana yang akan mengobatinya, ada tiga suster di sini, yang satu sangat baik sedangkan dua yang lain begitu menakutkan dan sering mengobati dengan cara tanpa ampun. Pokoknya dua suster galak itu membuat banyak murid enggan ke UKS.

Sasuke membuka pintu UKS dan masuk duluan kemudian diikuti Sakura,

"Lho, masih pagi ada apa ini?" tanya suster yang ada di dalam, Sakura sedikit lega begitu melihat suster yang jaga hari ini adalah Shizune, dia yang paling baik diantara tiga suster. "Ya ampun, lututmu kenapa? Ayo sini!"

Shizune memerintahkan Sakura untuk membuka kaos kakinya, kemudian mulai mengobati luka yang cukup mengoyak kulit itu. Sasuke hanya menonton, dia memandang aneh pada Sakura yang sekarang tampak menahan diri untuk menangis.

Kekanak-kanakan sekali, dan mukanya yang menahan tangis itu kelihatan sangat lucu, bagus untuk difoto!

"Fuh, dasar aneh!" gumam Sasuke, senyum jahil terpasang di wajahnya. Tangan Sasuke meraih sesuatu di saku celana, dia mengeluarkan sebuah handphone. Sepertinya dia ingin memotret Sakura, 'Muka parah begini wajib diabadikan di buku kenangan untuk kelulusan nanti!' batinnya licik sambil membidik wajah Sakura dengan kameranya.

"Heh, kamu ngapain?" tanya Sakura, meski dia sudah tahu apa yang Sasuke lakukan padanya. "Jangan memfotoku seenaknya begitu!" entah karena terkena angin apa tangisan Sakura berhenti begitu menyadari Sasuke memfotonya, yang tersisa hanya hidung dan matanya yang terlihat memerah.

Meski dimaki seperti itu, Sasuke malah menyeringai. Seringainya menyebalkan sekali! Seakan-akan berkata bahwa dia adalah cowok paling keren di dunia ini, itulah yang ada di pikiran Sakura.

"Mukamu yang aneh itu bagus untuk dipajang di buku kenangan," kata Sasuke, "Mungkin akan masuk "Memori Anak-Anak Pecundang di Angkatan 21" bagus kan?" lanjutnya.

"Masa bodoh! Lagipula mana ada yang begitu?" dengus Sakura, "Harusnya di buku kenangan itu berikan kesan yang baik dong!"

Shizune yang ada di dekat Sakura harus bertahan agar telinganya tidak sakit mendengar nada bicara Sakura yang lumayan keras. Dasar remaja wanita, sukanya teriak-teriak! Tidak sadar kalau suaranya itu cempreng apa, ya?

"Nah, selesai!" ucap Shizune, kini lutut Sakura sudah diperban. Saat sadar ternyata rasanya sakit sekali. Oww, hanya dengan marah-marah bisa mengusir rasa sakit untuk sesaat? Tips yang bagus untuk dicoba kalau tak punya analgesik untuk meredakan rasa sakit.

Mata Sakura tertuju pada salah satu kaos kakinya yang tergeletak di lantai, kaos kaki itu kini terdapat noda-noda merah. Tunggu, masa' dia harus memakai satu kaos kaki? Mau dianggap sinting? Mau dihukum Bagian Keamanan karena melanggar disiplin seragam sekolah? Meski seangkatan, para anak Osis tak pernah pilih-pilih dalam hal hukum-menghukum.

"Buka aja dua-duanya," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba seolah mengetahui apa yang Sakura pikirkan. Sakura mengangkat alisnya dan memandang lurus pada Sasuke,

"Nggak papa nih?" tanya Sakura tak yakin.

"Hn, kamu lupa ya aku ini Ketua Osis? Izin langsung dari KetOs mau diragukan?"

'Ih, sombong sekali dia,' batin Sakura kesal mendengar nada bicara Sasuke yang membanggakan diri itu. Memang sih dia Ketua Osis, tapi bisakah dia jangan memasang tampang seperti itu?

Setelah membuka kaos kakinya yang masih terpasang dan memasukkan sepasang kaos kaki putih itu ke dalam plastik, Sakura dan Sasuke pun permisi keluar. Sebelumnya Shizune mengingatkan agar Sakura jangan berjalan terlalu cepat atau darahnya akan keluar lagi. Semoga saja Sakura tak terjatuh untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Dua anak manusia yang tampak diliputi keheningan itu berjalan beriringan, koridor sekolah masih sepi dan Sakura bingung mau bicara apa dan kalaupun iya dia tak tahu topik pembicaraan apa yang cocok, lagipula menurut penglihatannya Sasuke bukan tipe yang suka banyak bicara. Lebih kalem dari Sasori.

"Namamu siapa?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" Sakura menatap heran pada bocah Uchiha di sampingnya, "Ya ampun, kamu gak tau namaku?" tanya Sakura kaget, suaranya menggema di koridor yang masih lengang tersebut. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, mendadak Sakura tertawa geli. "Ya ampuuun, Ketua Osis kuper banget sih! Masa' aku yang terkenal ini sama sekali gak tau?"

Cemberut terpasang di wajah Sasuke mendengar bagaimana pedenya Sakura berkata bahwa dirinya terkenal. 'Kuper katanya? Berani sekali dia..' batin Sasuke kesal. "Huh, aku gak ada waktu untuk mencari tau namamu. Aku tau kamu kok, siapapun akan ingat pada orang yang punya rambut pink meski pun cuma lihat sekali," kata Sasuke, bermaksud menyindir rambut pink Sakura yang memang langka. Atau Sasuke bisa menyebutnya norak.

"Oke oke, namaku Sakura, perkenalkan," ucap Sakura sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang semula dipakai untuk memegangi lututnya yang terasa sakit. Sasuke menjabat uluran tangan Sakura dengan amat sangat tidak hangat, "Uhh, tanganmu dingin sekali! Kau ini Pria Salju, ya? Kayak si Himuro Yukina itu?"

Tak ada sahutan dari Sasuke, mereka berdua masih terus berjalan beriringan hingga sampai di tikungan koridor di mana seharusnya mereka berdua berpisah, namun entah karena alasan apa Sasuke masih saja berjalan di sampingnya,

"Hei, kelasmu kan bukan ke arah sini!" celetuk Sakura sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Hn? Pacarmu kan minta tolong padaku, jadi ini tanggung jawabku juga,"

Sakura tercekat mendengarnya, "Pacarku? Pacar yang mana?"

"Huh? Bukannya Sasori itu pacarmu?"

Keduanya berhenti melangkah dan sunyi hingga beberapa detik diisi dengan wajah penuh kebingungan, sampai tawa Sakura meledak, "Hahahahaha-aduduh!"

"Bodoh, kalau seperti itu malah membuat lututmu sakit tau!"

Tiba-tiba Sakura memukul pelan bahu Sasuke dengan wajah campuran antara tertawa dengan meringis, "Dia itu kakakku tau! Kakakku! Masa' kamu juga nggak tau tentang ini?" tanya Sakura, nadanya jelas-jelas amat sangat meremehkan. "Ternyata Ketua Osis benar-benar ketinggalan zaman, pintar sih iya tapi ketinggalan informasi!"

Air muka Sasuke benar-benar berubah masam mendengar cemoohan Sakura, seumur hidup belum pernah ada yang berani menertawakan dan mengejeknya seperti ini kecuali Naruto dan Itachi. Ditambah lagi, Sakura perempuan!

"Berisik!" desis Sasuke, "Aku ini sibuk, mana kutau kau adiknya?"

"Ketua Osis sok sibuk nih, tapi kamu kan adiknya Itachi-senpai, harusnya tau dong!" ledek Sakura lagi, belum puas rasanya melihat wajah Sasuke yang kesal, sebab sedari tadi yang Sakura lihat ekspresi wajah Sasuke itu datar tanpa emosi melulu. Mungkin ini untuk balasan 'pemotretan untuk buku kenangan' yang terjadi barusan.

"Malas meladenimu," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba, dia berbalik untuk meninggalkan Sakura. Sasuke tak peduli lagi akan tanggung jawabnya menjaga gadis itu, bikin dongkol saja. Menyesal deh menolongnya,

"Ketua Osis! Kok ngambek sih?" terdengar suara Sakura memanggil-manggilnya, tapi Sasuke biarkan saja. Dia sudah terlanjur sebal pada cewek pink itu. Kejadian ini mirip dengan pertama kali Sasuke bertemu dengan Naruto.

Sasuke berjalan semakin menjauh, dia menatap datar ke depan sambil memikirkan kata-kata Sakura tadi kalau Sasori adalah kakaknya. 'Jadi aku salah paham?' batin Sasuke, tapi rasanya dia merasa Sakura dan Sasori itu aneh sekali. Mereka kelihatan sangat dekat. Terlalu dekat.

Seperti bukan adik kakak.

Cara Sakura menggandeng Sasori, terlihat sangat aneh. Dan asal tahu saja kalau Sasuke melihat Sakura mencium Sasori sebelum kejadian jatuhnya Sakura, mata Sasuke bisa melihat ekspresi Sasori dengan jelas. Kalau kakak, harusnya tidak kaget kalau hanya mendapat ciuman seperti itu.

Sasuke tidak mengerti, apakah seperti itu jadinya jika punya adik perempuan? Dia tak bisa membayangkan kalau dirinya menggandeng Itachi dan jalan berdua lalu mencium pipi Itachi sebagaimana yang Sakura lakukan pada Sasori.

'Weks, nggak banget!' batin Sasuke mual. Ya, mungkin hanya perasaannya saja ditambah pikiran buruk Sasuke. Pasti beda kan rasanya punya adik cewek dan punya adik cowok? Ditambah lagi kalau adik ceweknya imut seperti Sakura.

'Apa? Sakura imut? Nggak ah!' pikirnya lagi, mengusir pendapat bahwa Sakura itu imut. Namun sepertinya inner Sasuke lebih plin plan ketimbang yang aslinya,

'Tapi… dia memang imut sih…'

**xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

"Jadi, kamu udah baikan sama Sakura?" tanya Deidara. Kini dia dan Sasori tengah bersantai di rooftop ketika bel pulang sudah berbunyi, hari ini rooftop agak ramai, lumayan banyak anak-anak yang berkumpul bersama teman-teman mereka, bercanda, atau tiduran sambil menatap awan yang bergerak perlahan. Tapi, sekolah sebelah sepertinya baru akan bel beberapa menit lagi.

"Ya, semuanya udah normal kembali," jawab Sasori tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya,

"Belum semua, gimana dengan urusanmu sendiri?" sanggah Deidara, "Kamu masih menyimpan perasaan itu?"

Sasori melirik Deidara, "Yaa.. kalau itu sih hal yang lebih susah lagi."

Mata biru Deidara memandang Sasori yang kini menunduk, sebenarnya ada yang ingin Deidara tanyakan pada Sasori sejak Sasori memberitahu kalau dia menyukai Sakura, hanya saja Deidara lupa. Mungkin sekaranglah saatnya menanyakan hal ini,

"Danna, kalau seandainya…" Deidara agak ragu menanyakan ini, dia menarik napas ketika Sasori tengah melihat kepadanya, "Seandainya Sakura ngebalas perasaanmu, kamu bakal gimana? Senang, sedih, terus apa kamu bakal menerimanya?"

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Deidara adalah pertanyaan yang sulit, Sasori bingung untuk menjawabnya. Kalau Sakura memang membalas perasaannya, pastinya akan muncul rasa bahagia, tapi juga akan bingung selanjutnya akan menerima atau tidak. Sepertinya takkan pernah ada pilihan yang tepat.

"Aku nggak tau," jawab Sasori datar, mungkin inilah jawaban yang paling tepat untuk pertanyaan tersebut. Sasori berdiri lalu berkata, "Sebentar lagi gedung sebelah bel. Tadi pagi Saku-chan jatuh, aku… duluan ya."

Mendengar jawaban itu, Deidara hanya bisa terdiam. Hmm, ternyata cinta yang seperti ini benar-benar menyusahkan. Padahal kalau mereka bukan kakak adik dan saling suka, tinggal nyatakan perasaan dan mereka bisa jadian. Tapi kalau ini? Rasanya langkah manapun yang diambil akan terasa salah.

Dengan langkah berat karena kaki yang serasa membatu, Sasori berjalan menuju tangga dan mulai menuruninya.

Pertanyaan Deidara terngiang-ngiang di telinga Sasori. Meskipun dia sudah memberikan jawabannya tetap saja kepikiran. Apa yang akan ia lakukan kalau Sakura juga sama-sama menyukainya?

Membiarkannya? Kasihan kan. Atau malah menerimanya saja? Itu malah lebih gila! Kalau Sakura benar-benar menyukainya juga, pasti untuk melupakan perasaan ini akan semakin sulit dan pastinya banyak hal yang akan membuat rumit. Seperti resiko 'hubungan' yang bisa saja terbongkar.

"Aaakh! Belum tentu juga kan itu terjadi!" gerutu Sasori sambil mengacak rambutnya. Harusnya dia jangan pusing duluan karena sesuatu yang belum pasti.

Saat sedang pusing oleh pemikiran akan sesuatu yang sama sekali belum terjadi itu, bel Konoha Chugakko berbunyi dan berhasil membuat Sasori untuk segera menepis semua pemikiran aneh tersebut. Sebisa mungkin jangan sampai terlihat aneh dan mencurigakan di depan Sakura.

Cowok terimut di Akatsuki itu segera melangkah keluar sekolah menuju ke sekolah adiknya. Kira-kira bagaimana keadaannya? Apakah lututnya sudah baikan? Banyak pertanyaan yang timbul akibat kekhawatirannya yang berlebih tersebut.

Saat sudah dekat di gerbang Konoha Chugakko, sudah banyak murid yang keluar dengan suara-suara ribut mereka. Sasori menemukan Sakura sedang berjalan tertatih-tatih yang tengah diapit oleh Ino dan Hinata, sepertinya belum membaik..

Sasori mendekati tiga gadis paling diincar di Konoha Chugakko itu, matanya melihat perban yang membebat lutut Sakura berwarna kecoklatan dan juga bercampur dengan warna merah, yang merah itu darah atau obat? Kedatangan Sasori disambut oleh rengekan Sakura,

"Huaaaa! Onii-chan, aku -hiks- jatuh lagiiii.."

Sudah Sasori duga, Sakura kalau sudah jatuh sekali bisa jatuh untuk yang kedua kalinya jika tak ada yang menjaga. Ino menceritakan bahwa Sakura jatuh saat keluar kelas, dia terdorong oleh murid-murid yang berebut menuju pintu untuk keluar. Saat ke UKS, tahunya Shizune tak ada sedangkan salah satu dari mereka tak bisa mengobati luka.

"Pulang naik mobilku aja, ya?" tanya Hinata memandang Sakura khawatir, Sakura menolak karena ia tahu hari ini Hinata ada les. Memang jarak rumah Sakura tak jauh, tapi tetap saja membuang waktu Hinata, waktu sangatlah berharga apalagi untuk seorang heiress Hyuuga seperti Hinata.

Yaaah, sepertinya tak ada pilihan lain selain…

"Biar kugendong," ucap Sasori singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"A-apa?" tanya Sakura, tak percaya dengan apa yang telinganya dengar. Ino melongo, sedangkan Hinata malah memasang tatapan kagum.

Kemudian tanpa aba-aba, Sasori mendekati tubuh Sakura itu dan mulai mengangkatnya dengan kedua tangannya. Bridal style, seperti Tuan Putri yang digendong oleh Pangeran, anak-anak yang ada di sana langsung mengarahkan pandangan pada sosok bersaudara itu. Berbagai macam tatapan didapatkan oleh Sakura dan Sasori. Tatapan kesal, kagum, kaget, ataupun yang biasa saja.

Hangat tangan Sasori bisa dirasakan menembus seragam yang Sakura pakai, menimbulkan efek aneh di tubuh Sakura yang tak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

"Ino, Hinata, kita duluan ya.." ucap Sasori lalu berbalik membelakangi dua sahabat baik Sakura. Ino menghela napas berat kemudian menyikut lengan Hinata,

"Haah, Jidat membuatku iri!"

"Ino-chan, Sakura kan adiknya!" kata Hinata menenangkan Ino. Hinata bisa mengerti apa yang Sasori lakukan.

Sedangkan Sakura, dia masih terpaku melihat wajah Sasori. Ini pertama kalinya Sasori menggendongnya seperti ini, terakhir kali dia menggendong Sakura adalah ketika Sakura kelas lima sekolah dasar, itu pun digendong di punggung, padahal luka yang Sakura alami adalah luka yang sama, luka di lutut.

Semua anak masih melihat ke arah mereka berdua, beberapa anak perempuan ada yang mendecak kesal ada juga yang malah berkata 'Sasori-senpai keren!' atau 'So sweeeeet!' dan itu sukses membuat Sakura merasa malu,

"Onii-chan, udah cukup! Aku malu tau, turunkan aku!" kata Sakura setengah berbisik agar tak ada yang mendengar, mukanya sudah semerah buah tomat. Sasori menunduk sedikit untuk menatap Sakura,

"Malu kenapa? Memang salah ya kalau aku membantumu?" tanya Sasori dengan nada yang terdengar tenang, Sakura terdiam. "Kamu lagi terluka, lagipula kamu itu adikku kok. Kenapa mesti malu? Apa salah seorang kakak ngebantu adiknya?"

Mendengar itu, Sakura mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke sisi sambil memainkan jari telunjuknya, ada sesuatu yang tengah ia rasakan ketika mendengar kalimat "kamu itu adikku". Rasa apa? Perasaan ini mirip dengan rasa kecewa, tapi Sakura tak yakin kalau ini adalah kekecewaan. Hatinya membatin, 'Ya, aku kan cuma adiknya… kenapa harus merasa malu? Aku… cuma seorang adik kok..'

Sakura menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Sasori untuk menghindari tatapan semua orang yang amat sangat membuatnya nervous.

Deg deg.. deg deg.. deg deg…

'Kenapa jantungku deg-degan begini, sih?' batinnya. Apa yang Sakura rasakan saat Sasori menggendongnya adalah, jantung yang terpompa lebih keras dan darahnya serasa mendidih. Dia menggigit bibir menahan perasaan yang seakan mengobok-obok perutnya dan membuat paru-parunya terasa lebih sesak, tapi matanya melebar begitu mendengar sesuatu..

'Suara debaran jantung, debarannya lebih keras dari jantungku?' batin Sakura, dengan hati-hati dia mempertajam pendengarannya pada suara itu, asalnya tak lain tak bukan dari dada Sasori. Kemudian dengan sangat perlahan Sakura menutup matanya dan mulai mendengarkan suara debaran yang bukan berasal dari jantungnya tersebut dengan hati-hati.

'Onii-chan…?'

**Tsuzuku…**

Chapter yang menurutku cukup pendek, gak tau kenapa.. mungkin masih masalah alur dan deskripsi.

Hoho.. buat yang nunggu-nunggu SasuSaku, tuh udah ada kan? Meski dikit dan baru hints aja sih. Seperti dari awal kubilang, chapter chapter awal emang lebih fokus ke hubungan kakak adik ini.

Special thanks buat yang udah review fic ini sejak dari chapter 1 :

Nanonine

Akasuna no NiraDEI Uchiha

sava kaladze

Hika Midori-chan

Naru-mania

Shinrei Azuranica

Azuka Kanahara

SasoSaku Lovers

Ditachi Uchiha

Fun-Ny Chan

Haruchi Nigiyama

Mila Mitsuhiko

VLouchi Hisagi

MozzaMozzi

Riichan LuvHiru

Hikari Uchiha Hatake

Dan kalian yang udah bersedia baca fic ini ^_^

Jaa, mata atode'!

Review/Flame?


	6. Guardian Angel

**Sister Lover**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Boku wa Imouto ni Koi wo Suru © Kotomi Aoki**

**Main Chara :**

**Haruno Sakura**

**Akasuna no Sasori**

**Romance / Family**

**T Rated **

**Warning : AU, Super OOC, Abal, Incest **

**Menjadi malaikat pelindung, adalah inti dari semua perlindungan yang Sasori lakukan untuk Sakura**

**Chapter 6**

**Guardian Angel**

'Kenapa jantungku deg-degan begini, sih?' tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Apa yang Sakura rasakan saat Sasori menggendongnya adalah, jantung yang terpompa lebih keras dan darahnya serasa mendidih. Dia menggigit bibir menahan perasaan yang seakan mengobok-obok perutnya dan membuat paru-parunya terasa lebih sesak, tapi matanya melebar begitu mendengar sesuatu..

'Suara debaran jantung, debarannya lebih keras dari jantungku?' batin Sakura, dengan hati-hati dia mempertajam pendengarannya pada suara itu, asalnya tak lain tak bukan dari dada Sasori. Kemudian dengan sangat perlahan Sakura menutup matanya dan mulai mendengarkan suara debaran yang bukan berasal dari jantungnya tersebut dengan hati-hati.

'Onii-chan…?'

Suara debaran jantung yang saling bertabrakan itu seolah berlomba-lomba untuk memompa darah lebih cepat, membuat panas tubuh menaik dan menyebabkan perubahan warna pada wajah Sakura yang putih.

Dia tak tahu apakah Sasori juga sama, apakah wajah Sasori sama merahnya seperti Sakura kini? Sakura masih belum berani untuk memperlihatkan wajahnya yang kini masih bersembunyi di dada Sasori, Sakura tidak mau ada yang melihat bagaimana ekspresinya sekarang.

"Hey, kamu nggak tidur, kan?"

"Eh?" beberapa detik Sakura baru sadar kalau Sasori bicara padanya, "Nggak kok."

"Kita udah keluar sekolah kok. Nggak usah sembunyi begitu," kata Sasori diikuti tawa kecilnya, sedangkan Sakura masih saja merengut dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Jalan yang mereka lewati banyak anak-anak sekolah yang tampak menatap ke arahnya, entah itu dari sekolah yang sama atau anak sekolah lain.

"Tatapan mereka membuatku risih tau!" sungut Sakura sambil meremas seragam Sasori. "Mereka yang nggak tau pasti mengira kita pacaran."

"Masa'?" tanya Sasori dengan sedikit terkejut.

"Iya. Ketua Osis juga tadi pagi salah paham,"

"Ketua Osis? Maksudmu Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Sasori. Sakura mengangguk mantap lalu menjawab,

"Iya. Dia mengira Onii-chan pacarku, dasar ketinggalan informasi.."

"Haha.. mau gimana lagi? Mungkin kita emang cocok," ucap Sasori dengan nada bergurau, meskipun dalam hati dia berkata serius.

"Salahkan Kami-sama yang memberiku kakak yang imut kayak kamu!" kata Sakura, dia mulai mencubit pipi Sasori dengan tangan kanannya.

"Baru kemarin kamu bilang aku jelek, sekarang bilang aku imut," kata Sasori dengan pipi yang masih dicubit-cubit dan membuatnya agak kesulitan bicara, "Dasar nggak punya pendirian!" cemoohnya. Mendengar itu Sakura langsung melepaskan cubitannya,

"Terus aku harus bilang Onii-chan apa?" tanyanya, Sakura memasang ekspresi berpikir di wajahnya, lalu sebuah lampu berwarna kekuningan muncul di atas kepalanya diikuti seringaian nakal, "Homo,"

"Ho-homo?" tanya Sasori, langkahnya terhenti sejenak.

"Onii-chan homo!" ledek Sakura jahil.

"Kamu berani mengataiku homo, eh?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sakura tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali, "Onii-chan kan seringnya sama Deidara-senpai yang kayak cewek banget itu. Kalian berdua pasti homoan,"

"Saku-chan, jangan berani mengejekku homo kalau kamu masih ingin bisa tertawa!" ancam Sasori dengan wajah horror, tapi sepertinya Sakura malah semakin gencar untuk meledek Sasori.

"Memangnya kenapa, homo?"

Sebuah perempatan terbentuk di dahi Sasori,

"Awas kamu, ya! Lihat aja nanti kalau kita sampai di rumah," ucap Sasori sambil mengeratkan tangannya yang mengangkat tubuh Sakura, mendengar ancaman Sasori, Sakura bukannya panik tapi malah semakin ingin mengejek kakaknya yang satu ini, karena Sakura tahu Sasori tak mungkin melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padanya.

Dan dimulailah ocehan gadis itu tentang "Onii-chan adalah seorang homo", benar-benar omongan yang buang-buang waktu dan buang-buang napas saja. Mau bagaimana lagi? Yang namanya anak perempuan bahan pembicaraan yang sepele pun bisa jadi menarik, apalagi kalau tipe cerewet seperti Sakura ini.

"Jangan nyuekin aku, dong!" protes Sakura karena sejak tadi omongannya tak dipedulikan sama sekali. Memang sih yang ia bicarakan itu hanyalah omong kosong dan tidak akan pernah benar-benar ia lakukan jadi wajar saja Sasori membiarkan adik perempuannya yang bermulut besar itu. Dan sekarang Sasori tetap saja diam, "Onii-chan~.. marah, ya?"

"Kalau kamu cerewet terus, nanti kucium lho.."

Tiba-tiba tubuh Sakura serasa menegang, "A-ancaman macam apa itu?" tanya Sakura gugup. "Aku diam, deh!"

Dan ternyata ancaman yang ini lebih ampuh ketimbang yang pertama, buktinya gadis itu bungkam sepanjang perjalanan tanpa ada sepatah kata pun keluar dari lisannya. Ketika keduanya hanya tinggal beberapa meter dari rumah mereka, mata Sakura melihat seorang bapak-bapak yang tengah memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam kotak pos rumah mereka,

"Ada kiriman! Onii-chan, jalannya cepat sedikit!" suruh Sakura dengan amat sangat seenaknya, tapi Sasori tetap saja berjalan dengan santai tak mempedulikan perintah Sakura. Nanti juga sampai, iya kan?

Saat sudah tiba di depan gerbang rumah, Sakura meminta Sasori menurunkannya dan mereka segera melihat apa yang dimasukkan tukang pos tadi ke dalam kotak pos mereka. Dua buah kotak yang dibungkus dengan kertas kado bercorak beruang yang berwarna-warni. Masing-masing kotak ada nama alamat yang dituju dan kepada siapa kotak itu ditujukan, satu untuk Sakura dan satu lagi untuk Sasori.

"Ini buat kita," ujar Sakura sambil membolak-balik kiriman miliknya, "Apa dari Tou-san lagi?"

"Buka di dalam aja, ayo cepat masuk!" perintah Sasori sambil menuntun Sakura untuk masuk ke dalam rumah yang ternyata pintunya sudah terbuka, pertanda Manami pasti sudah pulang.

Ketika masuk ke dalam rumah dan mengucapkan salam, dari arah dapur terdengar suara Manami yang menyahut salam mereka. Sakura berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan langkah terseok-seok sedangkan Sasori tengah mengambil kotak obat untuk mengobati luka adiknya itu.

Dan saat Sasori masuk ke kamar mereka, yang dilihatnya adalah Sakura yang tengah duduk di tepi ranjang dengan robekan kertas kado yang berhamburan ke mana-mana, sepertinya Sakura membukanya dengan kasar. Haaah.. gadis itu memang tak bisa sabar jika sudah berhubungan dengan kiriman atau hadiah.

"Onii-chan, lihat ini!" katanya heboh sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kiriman yang sudah ia lucuti kertas kadonya. "Handphone! Blueberry keluaran terbaruuuu!"

Sasori yang melihat tingkah adiknya yang norak itu malah sweatdropped. Hanya dengan mendapat benda mahal itu saja sepertinya Sakura bisa lupa kalau lututnya sedang terluka.

"Cepat buka punyamu!" desak Sakura, dia penasaran apakah Sasori mendapat benda yang sama dengannya, meskipun jelas-jelas kotaknya memiliki ukuran yang sama besar. Sakura sudah membuka kotaknya dan ternyata isinya memang handphone sesuai dengan yang diharapkan. Dan warnanya pink!

"Dasar, sini lututmu!" ucap Sasori, dia mulai membuka kotak obatnya dan bersiap untuk membuka perban yang melilit lutut Sakura.

Kelakuan Sakura seperti orang tua yang baru melihat handphone, saat Sasori mengurus lukanya, anak itu malah keasyikan sampai tak memedulikan Sasori yang tampak dengan hati-hati membersihkan lututnya yang tampak terkoyak itu. Biasanya Sakura kan menangis, tapi sepertinya sekarang dia tampak santai saja, mungkin karena seluruh konsentrasinya tertuju pada handphone?

Setelah beres, Sasori membuka kiriman punyanya dan ternyata isinya sama dengan milik Sakura. Tapi tentu saja handphonenya bukan warna pink! Akan sangat memalukan jika seorang cowok seperti dia punya handphone berwarna pink, tentunya sang ayah mengerti soal itu dan memberinya handphone yang berwarna merah tua.

"Kita sama! Lain kali kita beli gantungan handphone yang pasangan yuk!" ucap Sakura dengan riangnya.

Tapi, sesuatu di dalam kotak ponsel Sasori menangkap perhatiannya. Di sana terletak dua buah kartu berwarna merah yang dihiasi pita keemasan dan kedua kartu itu terbungkus plastik yang biasa dipakai untuk membungkus kartu undangan.

"Saku-chan," panggil Sasori, dia meraih kedua kartu itu. "Lihat ini!" Sasori duduk di samping Sakura dan menyerahkan salah satunya, di kartu itu pun terdapat nama mereka. Kartu ini mirip kartu undangan pernikahan,

"Ini.. siapa?" tanya Sakura, rasa penasaran mendorongnya untuk segera membuka benda tersebut. Dengan tergesa-gesa Sakura segera mengeluarkan kartu berwarna merah dengan corak bunga mawar itu dan membukanya. Entah karena apa, hanya dengan melihat benda berukuran mungil itu saja bisa membuat tangannya serasa gemetar, dengan perlahan Sakura membaca bagian terpenting dalam kartu itu. "Pernikahan… Seigo dan… Hotaru?"

xxxXXXxxx

"Pokoknya, kalau handphone itu cuma sogokan supaya aku dan Onii-chan datang, aku nggak mau! Kembaliin aja benda itu!"

Malam hari di rumah kecil milik Haruno Manami terutama di bagian ruang tamu, agak ribut karena suara Sakura yang sejak tadi menggerutu soal handphone yang menurutnya adalah sogokan supaya ia dan kakaknya datang ke upacara pernikahan plus perayaannya. Kini kedua handphone mahal itu tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja dan sedari tadi belum ada yang menyentuhnya.

Yang membuat Sakura bertambah kesal adalah, undangan itu hanya ditujukan kepada dirinya dan Sasori sedangkan Manami tidak, Sakura dan Sasori bisa mengerti kenapa Manami tak mendapatkannya. Tentu saja, masa' iya mantan istri diundang ke pernikahan mantan suami dengan selingkuhannya? Pasti itu menyakitkan meskipun diantara mereka sudah tak ada perasaan apapun lagi.

"Kalau menurut Kaa-san, handphone itu nggak ada hubungannya sama acara pernikahan ini," ujar Manami, kalau dilihat sedari tadi wajahnya tenang-tenang saja. Tapi siapa yang tahu keadaan hatinya sekarang selain Manami sendiri?

"Menurutku juga begitu, handphone ya handphone, selama ini juga Tou-san sering ngasih kiriman ke kita berdua, kan?" timpal Sasori sambil menatap Sakura yang masih menggembungkan pipi.

"Jelas-jelas ponsel itu sogokan.." sungut Sakura, hilang sudah kebahagiaannya mendapat ponsel keluaran terbaru. Jangankan menyentuh ponsel itu, melirik pun Sakura tak mau lagi! "Terus, yang diundang cuma kita berdua. Itu menyakitkan tau!"

Mendengar perkataan Sakura yang menggebu-gebu, Manami malah tertawa, "Ahaha, kamu jangan pikirin Kaa-san, Kaa-san nggak apa-apa kok," Kata Manami enteng seakan tak ada beban sama sekali, kedua anaknya kini melempar pandangan padanya. Ada rasa kasihan terlihat di pandangan anak-anaknya itu, "Gimana pun kalian itu anak Seigo juga. Kalau menurut Kaa-san sih, sebaiknya kalian datang aja,"

Memang Sakura dan Sasori juga masih anak Seigo, dan sebrengsek apapun ayah mereka pastinya masih memiliki rasa untuk melihat anaknya yang sudah bertahun-tahun tak bertemu. Sejelek apapun kelakuan Seigo, tetap saja dia itu ayah mereka.

Namun, anak mana yang tidak sakit hati melihat ayah kandung mereka sendiri bersanding dengan perempuan lain selain ibu kandung mereka sendiri?

"Jadi… gimana? Lagipula pernikahannya masih agak lama tuh, kayaknya kalian bakal jadi tamu spesial sampai-sampai diundang lebih awal begini," ucap Manami dalam satu tarikan napas, "Menurut Kaa-san, ayah kalian punya hak untuk ketemu sama kalian. Ditambah lagi ini udah bertahun-tahun."

Mendadak ruang tamu menjadi sepi.

"Selama ini Kaa-san udah benar-benar mengambil kalian berdua dari Seigo, tapi atas permintaan Seigo kalian masih tetap pakai marga Akasuna," kata Manami, "Seigo ingin… orang-orang kelas atas yang tau tentang Akasuna akan menghormati kalian kalau tau kalian itu anaknya dan sebagai tanda kalau Seigo masih mengakui kalian sebagai anak. Dan Sasori.."

Sasori masih tetap terpaku melihat wajah Manami dengan penuh kesungguhan, "Kamu itu pewaris utama perusahaan ayahmu, lho. Suatu saat kamu pasti pulang ke Suna bersama Sakura juga."

Mendengar kata-kata Manami, Sakura tak bisa bicara apapun lagi. Memang iya, meski dipisahkan oleh jarak, Seigo selalu peduli pada mereka, terkadang menelpon setiap dua minggu sekali. Yang tahu tentang ini hanya Manami tentunya. Sebab kalau pun Sakura atau Sasori tahu, mereka pasti tak mau bicara dengan ayahnya itu.

Dan ibu mereka tak pernah sekali pun menyuruh kedua anaknya untuk membenci ayah mereka sendiri, yang merupakan salah satu alasan dan perantara mengapa mereka bisa bernapas dan melihat dunia yang indah seperti sekarang ini. Karena membenci orang tua itu… adalah dosa besar bukan?

"Yaah, kalau Kaa-san mau aku ke sana.." Sakura menghela napas panjang, "Aku bakal datang. Tapi Onii-chan juga kan?"

Sasori mengangguk kecil.

"Tapi jangan harap aku mau menyalami tante-tante yang akan jadi ibu tiri kita nanti!" lanjut Sakura dengan agak emosi, tiba-tiba tangannya meraih handphone Blueberry miliknya yang sejak tadi tergeletak di atas meja, "Aku tarik kembali ucapanku. Sayang kan kalo handphone ini dibalikkin!" ujarnya sambil melenggang pergi dari ruang tamu tersebut dan senyuman bandel terpasang di wajah cantiknya, meninggalkan Sasori dan Manami yang melongo melihat kelakuan Sakura,

"Haaah… dasar nggak punya pendirian!" ucap Manami dan Sasori bersamaan. Benar-benar keluarga yang kompak.

xxxXXXxxx

Uchiha Mansion…

Seorang anak laki-laki berkulit pucat tampak berbaring di atas ranjangnya yang berukuran king size dengan seprai berwarna biru muda dengan motif bola sepak. Matanya tertuju pada ponsel yang tengah ia pegang, dan tepat di sampingnya sebuah laptop tampak masihlah menyala dengan desktop background yang menampilkan foto tomat-tomat segar berwarna merah matang yang tampak basah oleh embun.

Cklek..

Suara pintu terbuka perlahan dan menyembullah kepala seorang laki-laki yang mirip dengan bocah yang tengah berbaring itu, hanya saja terlihat lebih tua dengan garis wajah yang seolah membuatnya terlihat semakin dewasa, sepertinya bocah berambut mirip ekor ayam itu tak menyadarinya,

Uchiha Itachi, orang yang menyembulkan kepalanya ke dalam kamar itu menatap aneh pada adiknya yang tengah menatapi handphone-nya dengan senyam-senyum tak biasa, melihat itu, Itachi menyeringai jahil dan entah apa yang ada di dalam kepalanya,

"Sasuke," begitu namanya disebut, Sasuke yang sedang asyik-asyiknya langsung kelabakan dan duduk sambil menatap tajam pada kakaknya itu, "Lagi ngapain? Kamu sedang melihat apa?"

"Bukan urusanmu!" dengus Sasuke, "Cepat keluar Itachi nii-san, kamu mengganggu tau!"

Yang diperingatkan malah cengengesan dan masuk lebih dalam ke ruangan yang bernuansa biru itu, Itachi duduk di samping ranjang Sasuke dan menatap adiknya yang kini malah beralih dari ponselnya dan kini ke laptopnya.

"Yang kamu lihat di handphonemu apa, sih?" tanya Itachi, dia masih penasaran rupanya, "Kok sampai senyum-senyum segala?"

Sasuke melirik kakaknya sebentar lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya, "Ganggu, nih!" gumamnya sebal, kemudian ketika tangan Sasuke hendak meraih handphonenya, tangan Itachi lebih dulu mengambil benda berwarna biru muda tersebut.

"ITACHI!" gerutu Sasuke sampai lupa kalau Itachi itu kakaknya, "Kembaliin nggak?" ucapnya dengan urat yang mulai berkedut-kedut. Itachi malah cepat-cepat kabur dari kamar itu sambil tertawa-tawa dan berkata,

"Aku mau tau apa yang membuat Sasuke-chan senyam-senyum sendiri!"

Sasuke menutup laptopnya dengan kasar kemudian turun dari ranjang untuk mengejar kakaknya yang menurut Sasuke amat sangat idiot itu. Dengan langkah yang terhentak dan emosi yang tertahan, Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya untuk memburu Itachi,

"Itachi, kembaliin ponselku!" gerutu Sasuke, dilihatnya sang kakak tengah berjalan cepat-cepat menuruni anak-anak tangga yang dilapisi karpet berwarna merah. Ketika dia sudah sampai di lantai bawah, barulah langkah Itachi terhenti sedangkan Sasuke masih berjalan menuju tangga dengan cemberut yang masih terpasang di wajahnya,

"Hahaha, jadi ini yang bikin Sasuke senyam-senyum gaje!" tiba-tiba tawa Itachi memenuhi rumah besar dan mewah tersebut. Anak pertama dari Fugaku dan Mikoto itu lalu memanggil para pembantu yang kebetulan tengah bertugas di ruangan itu, jadilah mereka semua berkumpul untuk melihat apa yang ada dalam ponsel Sasuke.

Melihat pameran dadakan yang diadakan Itachi, Sasuke tak bisa tinggal diam, dia langsung berlari turun ke bawah dan berteriak pada para pembantu yang kini tengah terkikik-kikik melihat apa yang ada dalam ponsel Sasuke,

"Bubar semua! Bubar!" teriak Sasuke sambil terus menuruni anak tangga dengan tergesa, dalam sekejap para pembantu itu lari terbirit-birit melihat Tuan Muda Sasuke yang marah-marah. Mereka bisa dibilang lebih takut pada Sasuke ketimbang Itachi.

Sasuke langsung mengambil ponselnya dengan kasar dari tangan Itachi,

"Hehehe.. maaf Otouto, aku kan penasaran!"

Mata Sasuke menatap sengit pada Itachi, "Idiot!"

≈≈≈**Sister Lover**≈≈≈

Entah karena apa, hari ini Sakura tampak berbunga-bunga. Setiap langkah yang ia ambil seakan menghasilkan kembang-kembang janda bahagia, auranya pun seolah berwarna-warni, dan di mata Sakura, sepertinya langit biru itu berubah menjadi merah muda.

Apa yang membuatnya bisa terlihat sebahagia ini? Mungkin hanya Sakura yang tahu.

Dan pada saat jam istirahat kedua kali ini, Sakura akan makan bersama Sasori di rooftop Konoha Kotogakko. Lihat saja, tangannya menenteng sebuah kotak bekal berwarna merah dan sesekali mengayunkannya perlahan. Sakura berjalan dengan riangnya sambil bersenandung pelan,

"Lalalalalala~,"

Sakura tidak mempedulikannya tatapan beberapa siswa yang memandang aneh padanya. Gadis satu ini kalau sedang senang pasti akan mencuekkan sekelilingnya yang sepertinya tidak suka akan rasa senang yang tengah Sakura rasakan. 'Biarin aja, nggak tau aku lagi senang, ya! Fufufufu..' batinnya sambil tertawa-tawa. Sepertinya Sakura benar-benar sudah memasuki dunia yang hanya miliknya sendiri.

Saking senangnya, Sakura sampai tak menyadari kalau baru saja Sasuke lewat di sampingnya.

Siiiiinggg…

Bagaikan angin lalu yang hanya numpang lewat.

Padahal baru kemarin dia menolong cewek yang memiliki warna rambut yang cukup norak bagi Sasuke itu, dan sekarang ketika mereka berpapasan dia sama sekali tak menyapa, jangankan menyapa, saling bertatapan pun tidak! Hey, seingat Sasuke Sakura bahkan belum berterimakasih. Benar, bukan?

'…'

Sedangkan Sakura, dia masih melangkah riang menuju sekolah sebelah seolah-olah tak merasakan sakit di lututnya yang padahal waktu semalam terasa sangat perih sampai membuatnya susah tidur dan tak mau diam.

Sesekali, beberapa senior menyapa ramah pada Sakura, yang dijawab dengan sapaan yang diiringi senyuman manis yang membuat para siswa meleleh melihat senyumannya itu. Wew, ternyata Sakura benar-benar populer, ya? Karena itulah banyak yang menyukainya, tapi banyak juga yang tak menyukainya.

Tanpa ingin membuang waktu lebih banyak lagi, Sakura langsung saja menuju kelas kakaknya yang ada di lantai dua, dengan hati-hati dia mulai menapaki anak tangga satu-persatu. Sesekali diam sebentar untuk menarik napas kalau tiba-tiba luka di lututnya terasa menjadi lebih sakit dan perih. Entah kenapa dari dulu Sakura punya sedikit masalah dengan hal 'menahan sakit', mungkin harus ada sesuatu yang mengalihkan perhatiannya supaya rasa sakit itu tak terlalu terasa.

Dan dengan perjuangan yang cukup mengeluarkan keringat dingin di kening Sakura dan semangat yang kelihatan berlebihan atau kau bisa menyebutnya lebay, akhirnya sampailah ia di lantai dua. Sekarang tinggal berjalan menuju kelas Sasori, tepatnya kelas 2-1 yang letaknya ada di ujung koridor.

Ketika sudah sampai di samping kelas Sasori, Sakura melihat dari kaca kelas itu. Seperti halnya keadaan istirahat, isi kelas itu tampak ribut oleh anak-anak yang bercanda, mengobrol, bahkan Sakura sempat melihat ada sepatu yang melayang dan mendarat di kepala salah satu siswa.

Matanya menyusuri isi kelas yang bising itu, dan menemukan Sasori yang tengah duduk di bangkunya. Barisan kedua di urutan kelima, cowok berambut merah itu tengah menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua tangannya, alhasil Sakura tak bisa melihat wajah Sasori dan membuatnya penasaran sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, karena biasanya Sasori tak bertingkah demikian.

Gadis bertubuh kecil itu langsung saja masuk ke sana dan melangkah dengan agak tergesa menuju sang kakak yang tak menyadari kehadirannya, kebetulan meja di depan Sasori kosong, Sakura meletakkan kotak bekal yang ia bawa di meja itu dan menepuk bahu Sasori,

"Hei," sapa Sakura, mungkin yang membuat Sasori tersadar adalah tepukan kecil di bahunya, karena ributnya kelas membuat suara Sakura hampir tak terdengar. Saat Sasori mengangkat kepalanya, Sakura sedikit terkejut melihat lebam biru di pelupuk mata Sasori,

"Hai," jawab Sasori.

"Ya ampun, matamu kenapa?" tanya Sakura dengan agak heboh, bagaimana tidak kaget? Tadi pagi kakaknya masih baik-baik saja dan sekarang entah kapan, bagaimana, dan kenapa sudah ada lebam biru di pelupuk matanya yang Sakura yakin sudah pasti menyakitkan ketika mendapatkannya.

"Nggak apa-apa kok," ujarnya, setelah sepenuhnya Sakura bisa melihat wajahnya itu, dilihatnya yang luka bukan hanya di bawah mata tapi juga di ujung bibir, seperti bekas dipukul keras-keras, Sakura mengernyit dan langsung menebak,

"Onii-chan, kamu berantem lagi, ya?" tanyanya serius, tapi Sasori malah menarik tangannya dan Sakura langsung menurut saja, tak lupa kotak bekal yang tadi cepat-cepat diraihnya.

Keduanya berjalan dalam diam, begitu pula saat melewati tangga menuju ke rooftop yang tampak gelap. Sakura merasa belum saatnya bicara. Nanti sambil makan siang saja Sakura bertanya pada Sasori apa yang terjadi sampai-sampai membuatnya bonyok begitu. Oke, mungkin itu berlebihan..

Krieeeet…

Pintu rooftop yang sudah lumayan tua berderit ketika Sasori membukanya dengan sedikit keras, karena memang butuh dorongan yang lumayan untuk membuka pintu yang entah sudah berapa tahun tak diganti juga tak terurus itu. Cahaya mulai menyeruak masuk menyinari anak-anak tangga yang suram tersebut, cukup untuk membuat mata Sakura merasa silau.

"Masuklah duluan," kata Sasori, Sakura langsung saja cepat-cepat masuk karena tak sabar ingin mendengar penjelasan dari kakaknya. Diikuti Sasori yang kemudian menutup kembali pintunya.

Sakura melihat keadaan sekelilingnya, hari ini rooftop sepi sekali? Hanya ada mereka berdua saja.

"Nah, sekarang ceritakan kenapa mukamu bisa ancur begitu?" tanya Sakura, gadis itu duduk bersila di tengah-tengah dan mulai membuka kotak bekalnya. Bekal yang dibuat hari ini adalah… bekal tumpuk Eropa, Cina, dan Jepang! Untuk masakan Jepang, Sakura sendiri yang membuatnya, yah.. kau pasti tau penyebabnya.

"Santai.. waktu istirahat masih banyak, kok," ucap Sasori sambil ikut duduk di samping Sakura, beberapa detik berlalu dan pada akhirnya Sakura kembali mendesak untuk membuat Sasori bicara,

"Hei, aku kan tanya, kenapa mukamu bisa sampai ancur begitu?" tanyanya lagi. Tidak mungkin kan luka seperti itu muncul dengan sendirinya? Pengecualian jika kau percaya makhluk gaib yang disuruh oleh seseorang untuk melukai seseorang. Menunggu jawaban, Sakura masih tetap menatap serius pada Sasori,

"Genk Kurohitsuji dari SMA Oto 93, kurang kerjaan menantang Akatsuki," ujar Sasori mulai bercerita, "Menyebalkan. Telinga mereka bebal banget, udah berapa kali dibilang Akatsuki itu bukan genk tapi organisasi,"

Genk. Organisasi. Kalau menurut Sakura, dua kata itu cukup mirip. Bedanya, kalau organisasi terdengar lebih elit dan resmi, kalau genk malah kedengaran seperti sekumpulan berandalan yang berisikan bocah-bocah badung yang kerjanya bolos, mencuri, memalak, atau apalah itu. Meski tidak semua genk memiliki sifat seperti itu, sih..

Salahkan mereka yang memiliki wajah sangar di Akatsuki yang membuat organisasi itu jadi lebih mirip genk, entah bagaimana caranya dan kenapa Akatsuki begitu terkenal di seluruh sekolah yang ada di Konoha.

"Terus, apa mereka memukulmu?" tanya Sakura masih penasaran karena Sasori belum juga menceritakan asal-usul luka di wajahnya.

"Jadi begini.."

**Flashback**

Jam istirahat pertama, para anggota Akatsuki tampak bersantai-santai di ruangannya. Terlihat ada yang duduk-duduk bersandar di sofa, makan makanan yang dibeli dari kantin, membuat seribu bangau kertas, menghitung uang, ataupun yang sedang marah-marah entah apa sebabnya. Yang jelas, semua yang ada di dalam ruangan itu punya tujuan dan niat yang sama : memanfaatkan waktu istirahat sebaik-baiknya.

Tiba-tiba, pintu ruangan itu diketuk-ketuk dan cara si pengetuk mengetuk pintu amat sangat terburu-buru, ketukan yang mengusik ketenangan mereka itu tentu saja membuat perhatian para Akatsuki tertuju ke arah pintu.

"Biar Tobi yang buka! Biar Tobi yang buka!" ucap Tobi sambil berlarian ke arah pintu, sedangkan yang lainnya sweatdropped melihat tingkah si Tobi yang aneh itu. Membukakan pintu saja tak usah seriang itu, kan?

Cklek..

"Senpai!" tiba-tiba tanpa permisi terlebih dahulu, si pengetuk pintu langsung menyerobot masuk padahal Tobi belum sempat bertanya "Ada apa?" pada salah satu kouhai yang terlihat panik itu.

Pein selaku Ketua Osis, langsung berdiri dari sofa yang tengah ia duduki dan berjalan menghampiri anak kelas satu tampak terengah-engah itu, sepertinya dia habis berlarian dengan perasaan panik.

"Ada apa?" tanya Pein.

Siswa berambut hitam itu menarik napas, "Genk Kurohitsuji dari SMA Oto, mereka kemari!"

Mendadak semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu berdiri dan menghampiri adik kelas mereka tersebut dengan ekspresi wajah yang bertambah serius.

"Mereka lagi.." geram Kakuzu sambil mengantongi uang kas bulan ini di sakunya.

"Terus kita mau ngapain?" tanya Zetsu. Lalu, Pein tampak berpikir, sedangkan yang lainnya hanya menunggu keputusan sang Leader. Menanti langkah apa yang akan mereka ambil untuk menghadapi genk Kurohitsuji itu.

"Mereka itu keras kepala. Mentang mentang dulu nggak kita tanggapi," komentar Konan.

Lalu, Pein berbalik menghadap kepada para anggotanya yang terlihat santai-santai saja, wajahnya terlihat tenang,

"Kita keluar, genk itu pasti bikin rusuh sekolah saja," kata Pein, mereka semua mengangguk, "Konan, kamu lihat dari dalam. Cewek jangan ikut-ikutan."

Mendengar itu, Konan jadi merasa diremehkan. Yah, resiko jadi satu-satunya perempuan dalam Akatsuki yang hampir keseluruhan bergender laki-laki. Untungnya Konan bukan tipe cewek yang meledak-ledak emosinya. Kalau tidak, mungkin dia sudah mencak-mencak ingin ikut bersama yang lainnya. Tapi, bagaimanapun perempuan biasanya tidak ikut-ikutan dalam hal seperti ini, kan?

Kemudian, mereka semua meninggalkan ruangan itu sedangkan Konan hanya mengikuti sampai ke lobby, karena dari sana pun dia sudah bisa melihat anak-anak genk itu tengah berpose dengan sombongnya, tak lupa mereka memasang tampang sinis yang seolah mengajak ribut.

Kedatangan genk itu membuat banyak murid menjadi bertanya-tanya untuk apa genk Kurohitsuji datang lagi, beberapa dari mereka sepertinya sangat penasaran sampai banyak sekali yang berkerumun di jendela untuk melihat keadaan, tapi ada juga beberapa anak perempuan yang memilih untuk tak ikut melihat dengan yang lain, mungkin karena takut melihat hal-hal yang tak diinginkan.

"Hoo.. udah datang rupanya," ucap salah satu anggota dengan tubuh besar. Kelihatannya genk Kurohitsuji sangat percaya diri, lihat, dari jumlah saja mereka sudah kalah tapi masih saja berani pada Akatsuki,

"Ada apa lagi, hah? Bukannya udah dibilang kami ini bukan genk!" jelas Pein, sebenarnya sudah pernah berkata seperti ini dan Pein sudah mulai merasa bosan, "Silakan kembali ke sekolah kalian, jangan bikin ribut di sini, mumpung para guru belum melihat. Cepat!" gertaknya.

Salah satu dari mereka yang memiliki saudara kembar berkata, "Sabar-sabar, kita ke sini cuma mau menantang kalian balapan motor, kok!"

"Balapan liar? Maaf, kami nggak ada waktu," balas Pein.

"Sebaiknya kalian jadi anak baik dan pul―ouch!" ucap Tobi tiba-tiba yang malah dicubit oleh Deidara.

"Dasar payah! Ayo taruhan, kalau kalian menang, kalian boleh mengambil motor kami!" ucap satu-satunya perempuan di genk itu sambil berkacak pinggang. Sepertinya mereka mengincar motor Honda New Tiger Revo milik Itachi atau Kawasaki ZX250 milik Pein. Entah darimana mereka tahu tentang itu padahal keduanya belum pernah membawa motor ke sekolah.

Pein berjengit kesal, "Udah kubilang, kita nggak ada waktu! Ayo teman-teman!"

Semua anggota Akatsuki memandang bosan pada genk itu kecuali Tobi yang entah bagaimana wajahnya karena tertutup topeng Shinichi Kudo. Mereka semua berbalik dan mulai berjalan untuk kembali masuk ke gedung sekolah, tapi tiba-tiba..

"Kita tau salah satu dari kalian punya adik."

Langkah mereka semua terhenti, Itachi dan Sasori berpandangan sejenak kemudian kembali berbalik menghadap mereka.

"Kalian mau melawan Sasuke? Asal tau aja, dia itu kejam," ucap Itachi dengan tampang horror.

"Bukan kamu Uchiha!" bentak si kembar kompak, "Tapi kamu Akasuna, kamu punya adik perempuan, kan?"

Sasori menatap tajam pada bocah-bocah berandal itu seakan ada alarm siaga yang mulai berdering-dering memperingatkan,

"Kalian mau apa?" tanyanya, tangan Sasori mulai mengepal. Dia tak bisa membiarkan Sakura disangkutpautkan dengan sesuatu yang sama sekali tak Sakura ketahui.

"Terima tantangan kami, atau… adikmu pasti bakal kita ganggu, nggak selamanya kamu ada di sampingnya, kan?" tantang si cewek rambut merah, masih dengan ekspresi sinisnya.

"Kita bisa mengganggu adikmu kapan aja," timpal si badan besar.

Rahang Sasori mengeras, menatap marah pada anak-anak berandalan itu. Apa-apaan mereka? Memanfaatkan Sakura sebagai ancaman, padahal Sakura pasti takkan bisa melawan jika diganggu oleh sekumpulan orang seperti mereka. Sakura tak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini.

Bagaimana jika mereka melukainya? Bagaimana jika mereka melakukan hal yang buruk pada adiknya? Bukan hanya luka fisik, tapi juga sesuatu yang bisa berpengaruh buruk pada mentalnya, seperti pelecehan misalnya?

Tidak akan Sasori biarkan mereka melakukan itu, dia akan melindungi adiknya, Sakura-nya. Tidak boleh ada yang menyentuhnya sedikitpun apalagi melukainya,

"Jadi bagaimana? Terima tantangan kami?" tanya mereka lagi.

"Sasori!" Pein mengerutkan keningnya ketika Sasori mulai berjalan ke arah anak-anak Kurohitsuji. Sedangkan para Akatsuki yang lain mulai siaga dengan keadaan yang mulai tak nyaman tersebut,

"Kamu… jangan bawa-bawa adikku dalam hal kayak gini!" desis Sasori pada si badan besar yang cukup tinggi itu, menyebabkan Sasori harus sedikit mendongak. Si badan besar malah menyeringai,

"Kenapa? Kamu takut, ya?" ejeknya, "Dasar pecundang. Pe-cun-dang! Mengerti, pecundang?"

Tiba-tiba si badan besar itu mencengkram kuat dan menarik kerah seragam Sasori, mereka berdua saling bertatapan, saling memberi pandangan menusuk yang seolah siap untuk menghujam satu sama lain. Sasori menguatkan kepalan tangannya, ingin rasanya dia memukul wajah memuakkan di depannya ini,

"Sasori, tahan emosimu!" teriak Deidara khawatir, dia menyadari banyak perubahan pada gerak-gerik sahabatnya itu. Karena meskipun kalem, kalau Sasori sudah emosi pasti dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang tak diinginkan, apalagi ini sudah menyangkut orang yang sangat disayangi Sasori. Dan benar saja dugaan Deidara,

BUAGH!

Satu pukulan mendarat mulus di pipi si badan besar, menyebabkan cengkramannya pada kerah seragam Sasori terlepas dan dia jatuh tersungkur ke tanah. Anak-anak dari dalam gedung mulai mengeluarkan suara-suara bising, menonton kejadian tersebut dengan serius bak menonton film action secara live.

"Jirobou!" jerit teman perempuannya.

"Kuat juga kamu, Kecil," ucap Jirobou sambil mengusap pipi dan sudut bibirnya yang berdarah. Memang tubuh Sasori bisa terbilang paling kecil di Akatsuki, tapi jangan salah, tenaganya pun tak kalah kuat dan buktinya bisa sampai meruntuhkan si gendut itu. Tubuh kecil bukan berarti tidak memiliki nyali dan kekuatan yang minim.

"Wah, sepertinya ini tantangan, pihak mereka udah memukul duluan tuh," Ujar salah satu dari si kembar sambil mengambil ancang-ancang seakan siap untuk menyerang.

Tiba-tiba, Jirobou bangkit dan si kembar mulai menyerbu ke arah Akatsuki. Semuanya langsung bersiap begitu melihat tanda-tanda "perang" tersebut. Jirobou berlari ke arah Sasori yang telah memasang battle stance, tangan Jirobou yang besar membentuk kepalan yang seolah telah siap memberikan bogem mentah untuk targetnya.

Bugh!

"Ugh.." Sasori meringis dengan mata membelalak begitu tangan Jirobou yang besar menghantam perutnya. Mungkin perutnya akan membengkak setelah ini.

"Sasori!" teriak Deidara.

"Pedulikan dirimu sendiri, Teman," ucap si gadis rambut merah yang kini mulai menyerang menggunakan tonfa. Tak disangka, dia membawa senjata!

Wuuk! Wuuk!

Gadis itu menyerang dengan mengayun-ayunkan benda berbentuk batang yang terbuat dari kayu tersebut. Deidara berkali-kali menghindar dengan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke samping ataupun ke belakang. Jangan sampai dia terkena senjata yang biasa digunakan oleh para pengguna beladiri itu.

"Ayo kita keroyok mereka!" pekik Hidan dengan tatapan penuh nafsu. Dia dan Kakuzu mulai membantu Pein dan Itachi yang tengah melawan si Kembar. Mereka saling adu jotos, tendang-menendang, sesekali terdengar kata-kata kotor dari mulut Hidan. Kakuzu mulai mengamuk ketika uang kas yang ia kantongi berhamburan ke mana-mana.

Terdengar pekikan anak perempuan yang mulai meriuhkan sekolah.

Sedangkan Tobi dan Zetsu malah kabur masuk ke gedung sekolah. Keduanya melihat Konan yang tengah menyuruh beberapa murid untuk memanggil guru, dia merasa ini sudah keterlaluan. Mendengar perintah Konan tiga orang siswa langsung berlari terbirit-birit menuju ruang guru yang ada di lantai dua.

Pertarungan masih berlangsung sengit, semua yang terlibat sudah mengalami luka minimal luka tonjokan di pipi. Sasori mulai terengah, dia menatap lawannya yang tepar akibat tendangan yang Sasori lakukan pada bagian pribadinya.

"BERHENTIII!"

Tiba-tiba, suara seorang bapak tua menghentikan pertarungan itu. Sontak semuanya menoleh dan menemukan seorang yang paling sepuh juga paling ditakuti di Konoha Kotogakko,

"Kepala Sekolah Sarutobi.."

**End of Flashback**

"Jadi ini gara-gara aku juga…" ucap Sakura, dia mulai menekuk lututnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lengannya. Tak disangka mereka sampai ingin melibatkan dirinya yang bukan bagian dari Akatsuki.

"Kamu nggak ada hubungannya, jadi kamu nggak salah apa-apa," ucap Sasori, dia mulai memakan telur goreng manis yang ada dalam kotak bekal.

Sakura mengingat rentetan cerita yang diceritakan Sasori, mulai dari awal sampai acara tonjok-tonjokkan yang terjadi. Sampai akhirnya, Sakura ingat satu hal yang cukup membuat rasa khawatirnya timbul,

"Hei, katanya perutmu dipukul, sakit banget, ya?" tanyanya, dia merangkak ke arah Sasori.

"Huh? Sakit sedikit, sih. Tapi nggak apa-apa," jawab Sasori, Sakura merengut melihatnya, bisa-bisanya Sasori berkata bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja, padahal jelas-jelas kena bogem mentah yang kita tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan perutnya. Dari luar tidak terlihat bukan?

"Cepat buka bajumu, Onii-chan!" perintah Sakura.

"Eh? Kamu mau apa?" tanya Sasori terkejut. Pikiran buruk mulai menggerayangi otaknya. Melihat ekspresi wajah Sasori yang terlihat aneh, Sakura pun mulai menyadari apa yang dipikirkan kakaknya itu,

"Mesum! Aku cuma mau lihat lukamu tau!" katanya dengan wajah yang mulai merona merah muda. Karena Sakura memaksa, Sasori mulai membuka jaket Akatsuki-nya dan mulai membuka seragamnya, namun Sakura tertegun ketika Sasori mulai memisahkan kancing-kancing seragamnya,

"Onii-chan, nggak usah dibuka semua! Maksudku… tarik aja seragammu ke atas, biar kulihat perutmu, dasar bodoh!"

Melihat wajah Sakura yang marah-marah bercampur malu itu membuat Sasori tertawa kecil,

"Baik-baik. Makanya kalau beri perintah yang jelas, Sayang."

"Masa' begitu aja nggak mengerti," dengus Sakura.

Setelah menuruti apa kata adiknya, Sakura mulai mendekat dan kaget melihat warna biru di perut kakaknya yang jauh lebih jelas dengan yang terjadi pada wajahnya.

Jari-jari Sakura menyentuh memar yang cukup besar tersebut, membuat Sasori mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Sakit, ya?"

"… sedikit,"

Hanya perasaan Sasori saja, atau memang ujung jari-jari lentik itu terasa panas di kulitnya? Rasa panas yang menyebabkan tubuhnya menegang, tapi juga sekaligus terasa nyaman. Bahkan rasa sakit pun seolah berkurang ketika kontak fisik itu terjadi.

Sakura sendiri merasa kasihan, sekaligus merasa dirinya ini selalu saja membawa kesusahan pada orang lain, terutama Sasori yang selama ini selalu menyayanginya, dan selalu tulus melindunginya tanpa meminta imbalan apa pun. Benar-benar tipe kakak yang amat sangat menyenangkan dan bisa diandalkan.

Namun, Sakura merasa kalau dirinya sendiri tak pernah berbuat apa pun untuk Sasori. Rasanya, dia sama sekali tidak berguna. Bisanya hanya melihat dan menangis, bisanya hanya bersembunyi di belakang punggung sang kakak. Bisanya… hanya membuat orang lain susah saja.

"Maaf.. maaf ya, Onii-chan,"

"Untuk apa?"

Tiba-tiba, Sakura memeluknya, membuat Sasori tercekat dan bingung harus berbuat apa. Awalnya meminta maaf, lalu tiba-tiba memeluk, sebenarnya anak ini kenapa?

"Maafkan aku yang selama ini selalu membuatmu susah, bahkan nggak jarang sampai bertengkar," ucap Sakura, suaranya tidak terlalu jelas karena sepertinya dia membekap wajahnya sendiri di dada Sasori, tapi masih cukup terdengar, "A-ku.. aku nggak bisa ngebalas semua itu. Aku ini adik yang payah.."

Dirasakannya sesuatu yang cair membasahi seragam Sasori, sepertinya Sakura menangis. Melihat tingkahnya yang seperti ini, Sasori tersenyum lembut dan mengelus rambutnya, isakan-isakan kecil mulai terdengar mengalun perlahan di telinganya.

"Nggak ada yang perlu dibalas, semua itu tanggung jawabku kok," ucapnya tulus. Semua yang Sasori lakukan selama ini, tulus tanpa menginginkan balasan apa pun. Dia hanya ingin melindungi Sakura, melindungi senyumannya, melindungi tawanya, melindungi kebahagiaannya.

Sebisa mungkin, jangan sampai ada air mata kesedihan yang menetes sia-sia, karena yang ingin Sasori lihat adalah kilauan cahaya kebahagiaan terpancar dari mata hijaunya, tak masalah meski hanya Sasori yang dapat melihat kilauan itu.

Lagipula, melindungi Sakura adalah amanah sang ibu yang harus dijaga. Hati Sakura tergores sedikit saja, Sasori akan merasa amat sangat bersalah. Apalagi status mereka yang terpisah dengan sang ayah dan sang ibu yang selalu bekerja keras hingga minim waktu luang, kurang akan kasih sayang orang tua.

Dua bersaudara ini merasakan hal yang sama, tapi sebagai kakak dan anak yang paling tua, Sasori ingin adiknya merasakan yang namanya "kasih sayang", sesuatu yang sejak lama telah berkurang dari yang seharusnya mereka berdua dapatkan. Salah satu dari banyaknya ketidakadilan hidup di dunia ini, syukurlah masih bisa dihadapi dengan saling mengisi satu sama lain.

Menjadi malaikat pelindung, itulah inti dari semua perlindungan yang akan Sasori lakukan untuk Sakura.

Dan air mata yang sekarang Sakura teteskan, adalah campuran dari rasa terharu, bahagia, dan juga sedih. Terharu dan bahagia karena dia mempunyai figur seseorang yang amat sangat bisa menggantikan sang ayah yang telah berkhianat pada sumpah suci yang pernah diikrarkan, dan sedih karena dirinya telah membuat figur orang yang amat ia sayangi itu terluka.

Tangan Sakura yang kecil dan putih mulai merayap di pipi Sasori, lembut dan perlahan. Gadis berparas jelita itu mengangkat kepalanya, menyebabkan tatapan mata saling beradu. Hijau dan kemerahan, saling menatap penuh kehangatan,

"Kalau begini pasti sakit kalau berkedip," Sakura mengusap pelupuk mata Sasori yang membiru, berharap bisa mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

Tanpa sadar, jarak di antara mereka semakin menipis, membuat hangat tubuh seakan terbagi menjadi satu. Entah apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh keduanya, hanya Kami-sama dan diri mereka sendiri yang mengetahui apa yang tengah mereka rasakan.

Angin sejuk berhembus, menyebabkan bunyi desauan yang terdengar samar, juga gemeresak bunyi daun-daun dan dahan pohon yang saling bergesekan tertangkap oleh pendengaran, seakan-akan mereka semua ingin mengatakan sesuatu ketika menyaksikan dua orang yang kini berjarak amat-sangat dekat tersebut.

Kelopak dan pelupuk mata kedua insan sedarah itu mulai merapat, membuat penglihatan menjadi hitam kelam sesaat. Kontak fisik secara perlahan mulai semakin menembus "batas" adik-kakak, hingga satu sama lain bisa merasakan lembutnya hembusan nafas di permukaan kulit.

Hanya tinggal beberapa centimeter, mungkin keduanya akan saling bertaut, lalu…

**Tsuzuku…**

Chapter terpanjang sepanjang sejarah -?- SL!

Maafkanlah atas adegan battle gaje yang memakan waktu itu, aku gak jago bikin battle, juga gak begitu mengerti soal motor, itu pun aku bela-belain browsing tentang motorsport terbaru, entah bener atau nggak.

Dan, Kurohitsuji itu plesetan Kuroshitsuji, yang artinya "Domba Hitam" bener-bener nama yang nista, huhuhu.. *pundung di pojok WC*

Senpai-tachi dan readers, Fuyu maw tanya… kalau kata kemari itu yang bener "kemari" atau "ke mari"? Terus Fuyu gak ngerti penggunaan kata "pun" *dicekek guru * tolong dijelaskan yaaa… =.="v

Bales review anonym,

Naru-mania, mencengangkan gimana? (O.O) hehe.. Uchiha emang narsis, dibilang penguntit aja gak mau *bisik-bisik* oke, makasih reviewnya ya!

MozzaMozzi, yaa.. SasuSaku emang narsis, tapi dengan cara yang berbeda tentunya ^^, makasih udah review!

Fun-Ny Chan, makasih udah bilang keren. Boleh minta kritiknya? Hatur nuwun tos review *sunda mode : on*

Oya, buat sava-san, tuh udah kubuatin adegan semi-kiss *apaan tuh?* hehehehe… kira-kira menurut sava-san gimana?

Special thanks for :

**Haruchi Nigiyama**

**Ditachi Uchiha**

**sava kaladze**

**Naru-mania**

**akasuna no hataruno teng tong**

**mealways**

**MozzaMozzi**

**Shard VLochasters**

**Hikari Uchiha Hatake**

**Riichan LuvHiru**

**Mila Mitsuhiko**

**Sasori Schifferway**

**Fun-Ny Chan**

**Akasuna no NiraDEI Uchiha**

**Hika Midori chan**

**Nakamura Kumiko-chan**

**MichiMazu**

Dan kamu yang udah bersedia baca meski gak sempet review. Fuyu loves you all, see you in the next chappie *alah, sok English, alay!*

Review?


	7. Someone who Can Make You Laugh

**Sister Lover**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Boku wa Imouto ni Koi wo Suru © Kotomi Aoki**

**Main Characters :**

**Haruno Sakura **

**Akasuna no Sasori **

**Romance / Family**

**T Rated **

**Warning : AU, Super OOC, Abal, Incest **

**Chapter 7**

**Someone who Can Make You Laugh**

"… me.."

"… me!"

"Teme!"

Saat sedang asyik-asyik melamun, suara cempreng Naruto malah membuyarkan lamunan kosong Sasuke dan membuatnya sedikit terkejut. Huh, dasar! Sejak kapan Naruto ada di ruang Osis? Dia kan bukan anggota Osis, tapi seenaknya saja masuk tanpa mengetuk, padahal jelas-jelas di depan pintu tertera peraturan bahwa selain anggota Osis dilarang masuk, dan harus mengetuk jika memang ada keperluan. Kalau Naruto? Dia sih mau ada perlu atau tidak selalu saja bolak-balik masuk ke sana. Mentang-mentang dekat dengan Sasuke!

"Kamu melamun apa, sih?" tanya Naruto sambil membuka bungkus roti melon yang dibawanya dari kantin, dia memasang tampang heran pada Sasuke. Tidak biasanya kan cowok itu melamun? Pasti terjadi sesuatu yang tidak sepele hingga menyebabkan cowok pendiam itu jadi melamun seperti ini.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Sasuke kemudian bersandar di sofa berwarna coklat tua yang dia duduki.

"Dasar aneh!" cemooh Naruto, "Kamu kan nggak pernah melamun," lanjutnya, dia mulai melahap roti melon ukuran sedang itu dan mengunyahnya perlahan, mata biru Naruto masih memperhatikan Sasuke dalam-dalam, dan benar saja dugaannya, Sasuke melamun entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

Cowok itu diam di tempat dengan tatapan matanya yang terlihat kosong, tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu tajam menusuk.

Sebenarnya, apa yang telah membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke melamun? Sasuke bukanlah tipe orang yang suka membuang-buang waktu untuk hal tak berguna seperti melamun. Mungkin kita bisa coba melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi semalam yang lalu..

**Flashback..**

BRAK!

Sasuke membanting pintu dengan kesal setelah merebut ponselnya dari Itachi, dia tak habis pikir kenapa kakaknya itu begitu senang ikut campur urusan orang lain.

Padahal menurut Sasuke, dirinya sudah cukup dewasa untuk punya urusan pribadi yang tak ada seorangpun boleh ikut campur, tak terkecuali untuk Itachi. Tapi sepertinya tak ada kata dewasa bagi Itachi untuk Sasuke, dia selalu saja ingin tahu dan ikut campur.

"Dasar menyebalkan," umpat Sasuke sambil melempar ponselnya ke ranjang, dia pun turut merebahkan diri dengan posisi tengkurap, berharap rasa kesal yang tengah menderanya segera pergi dan tergantikan dengan mimpi indah.

Saat Sasuke mulai merasa nyaman, dia memejamkan matanya dan berusaha untuk tertidur, namun telinganya menangkap bunyi pintu kamarnya yang kembali terbuka perlahan menimbulkan bunyi berderit. Sasuke sudah bisa menduga siapa yang masuk ke kamarnya itu.

"Sasuke," nah, siapa lagi kalau bukan si Itachi, kakaknya yang selalu Sasuke nilai sebagai orang idiot?

Awalnya, Sasuke diamkan saja cowok yang lebih mirip dengan Fugaku, ayah mereka tersebut. Tapi niat Sasuke itu sepertinya tak mempan dan tak berhasil membuat Itachi untuk menyerah, hmm.. kira-kira mau apalagi dia? Apakah belum puas menggodai adiknya tercinta?

Karena Itachi tahu kalau Sasuke belum tidur―sebab Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang cepat ketiduran―dia memutuskan untuk kembali mendekati adiknya yang sepertinya masih ngambek tersebut, sepertinya jurus "cuek" Sasuke tak lagi mempan padanya,

"Hei, kamu naksir dia, ya?" tanya Itachi langsung sembari duduk di tepi ranjang milik adiknya, dia tak mau bertele-tele karena pastinya Sasuke takkan mendengarkan.

"Siapa?" tanya Sasuke, pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Alaaah, jangan pura-pura bego," ledek Itachi, "Sakura, buktinya sampe senyam-senyum tadi, iya kaaan?"

"Berisik!" Sasuke menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan membekap wajahnya sendiri dengan bantal, entah apa yang ingin Sasuke sembunyikan.

"Aduuuh.. kamu ini malu-malu, yaaa.." ucap Itachi dengan nada yang membuat Sasuke merasa mual. "Jujur aja, deh. Mungkin nanti aku bisa bilang ke Sasori lho, atau langsung ke Sakura malah!"

Meskipun Sasuke kelihatan tidak tertarik sama sekali pada kata-kata Itachi, tapi aslinya dia malah merasa kebalikan dari itu. Sesuatu dalam dirinya berkata kalau dia malah ingin Itachi memberitahukan hal ini pada Sakura, Sasuke merasa ingin menyangkalnya habis-habisan, namun usaha untuk penyangkalan itu seakan percuma.

Mungkinkah karena Sasuke tak berani mengatakannya sendiri?

"Terserah padamu!" ucap Sasuke dengan nada acuh tak acuh. Mendengar itu, mata Itachi membulat,

"Eh, jadi kamu beneran suka padanya, ya?" tanya Itachi lagi sembari merangkak untuk lebih dekat dengan Sasuke, dia menginginkan kepastian yang benar-benar akurat dari adiknya ini. Karena hal seperti ini bisa jadi berita besar! Mungkin keluarga Uchiha akan mengadakan syukuran jika Sasuke benar-benar naksir seseorang, pikir Itachi berlebihan.

"Jangan bodoh! Baru sekali aku ngobrol dengan cewek itu, masa' langsung jatuh cinta? Aneh!" sangkal Sasuke tanpa memperlihatkan wajahnya pada Itachi, tapi Itachi malah terkekeh,

"Mungkin cinta pada obrolan pertama," ujar Itachi ngaco. Karena biasanya cinta dalam pandangan pertama, kan? Kenapa sih dia begitu ngotot kalau Sasuke suka pada Sakura? Bukannya Itachi sendiri belum punya pacar? "Nanti beneran kukasih tau, lho.."

"…"

**End of Flashback**

Jadi itulah yang membuat pikiran Sasuke melayang entah ke mana sejak tadi, entah apa alasannya, tapi omongan Itachi semalam membuatnya kepikiran. Kenapa dirinya tak melarang Itachi untuk mengatakan hal yang belum pasti pada Sakura, ya? Itulah yang membuat Sasuke bingung pada dirinya sendiri.

Sebenarnya, dia ini kenapa?

Tok tok tok!

Suara ketukan pintu membuat perhatian Naruto ke Sasuke buyar, cowok berambut kuning terang itu berjalan dengan santai ke arah pintu untuk membukanya, dan ketika pintu itu terbuka, terlihatlah sosok yang familiar di mata Naruto,

"Itachi nii?"

"Hai, Naruto. Sasuke ada, kan?"

Mendengar suara yang dikenal dan namanya yang disebut, Sasuke berdiri dan berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang datang, dan benar saja dugaannya, Itachi berdiri di ambang pintu dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Ada apa ke sini?" tanya Sasuke datar, Itachi masuk dan yang ditangkap oleh penglihatan Sasuke adalah kakaknya itu membawa semacam kotak bekal.

"Bekal spesial dari Okaa-san, tadi pagi dia lupa jadi tadi ada yang mengantar ke sekolahku," jelas Itachi dalam satu tarikan napas, dia meletakkan bekal itu di meja yang ada di depan sofa, Sasuke melirik kotak berwarna biru itu sekilas dan menerka-nerka apa isinya. Sepertinya takkan jauh dari nama buah bernama tomat.

"Eh, Itachi nii," panggil Naruto tiba-tiba, "Dari tadi Sasuke melamun lho, dia kenapa, sih?"

"NARUTO!"

Itachi tersenyum tipis mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, sepertinya dia dan Naruto tak mempedulikan tatapan kematian yang dilancarkan Sasuke pada mereka, "Sasuke lagi jatuh cinta."

Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung melotot matanya, "APA?"

xxxXXXxxx

Di bawah langit biru, berpayungkan awan putih, dan di atas gedung, beralaskan keramik merah marun, terlihat dua orang yang jaraknya amat sangat begitu dekat, entah apa yang sebenarnya mereka lakukan, namun saking dekatnya sampai terlihat seperti orang yang tengah berciuman.

Tapi, hal bernama "ciuman" yang terdengar cukup pribadi untuk beberapa cara itu sama sekali belum terjadi. Hanya tinggal beberapa centimeter dan tinggal masalah waktu saja, bibir mereka akan saling bertemu. Kau bertanya-tanya apakah akan berhasil? Mungkin, kalau saja tidak ada…

Krieett..

Suara pintu terbuka membuat kesadaran Sakura dan Sasori kembali sepenuhnya, tanpa perintah―entah karena reflek atau apa, tiba-tiba tubuh Sakura menjauh dari tempatnya semula berada. Gadis itu terdiam sesaat, pikirannya langsung tertuju pada hal yang baru saja terjadi antara dirinya dan Sasori,

'Tadi itu.. aku… mau ngapain?' batinnya bingung. Yang barusan, sebenarnya apa yang ingin ia lakukan dengan.. err.. kakaknya sendiri? Sakura jadi bingung sendiri karena perbuatannya yang ia lakukan dengan setengah sadar.

"Eh, ada kalian berdua, ya!" suara cempreng memecah sunyi, tapi tak cukup untuk membuat pemikiran Sakura akan kejadian barusan melebur, gadis itu menoleh dan menemukan Sasori yang kelihatan sama bingungnya dengan dirinya.

Tunggu dulu, kalau barusan Sakura tak sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan, lalu bagaimana dengan Sasori? Kenapa.. dia tidak menghentikannya? Apakah Sasori juga tidak sadar dengan apa yang mereka berdua lakukan? Tapi… masa', sih, bisa bersamaan seperti itu?

"Sasori, Sakura, kalian melamun?" tanya seseorang dengan suara yang terdengar lebih berat ketimbang yang pertama, "Hei!"

Mendengar ada seseorang yang memanggil mereka berdua dengan agak berteriak, sontak Sakura menoleh,

"I-iya?" dia menemukan Deidara dan Tobi yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka berada dengan memasang ekspresi yang terlihat aneh. Deidara mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada, kalau Tobi, dia malah menggaruk kepalanya, entah seperti apa ekspresinya karena dia masih memakai topeng yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya,

"Kalian berdua memangnya sedang apa?" tanya Deidara lagi, dia menyipitkan matanya dan memperhatikan dua orang di depannya yang kelihatan amat sangat kaku tidak seperti biasa, "Sasori, kenapa bajumu kebuka begitu?"

Pertanyaan Deidara membuat Sasori tersadar kalau dia belum menurunkan bajunya, cowok itu langsung merapikan seragamnya yang masih terangkat dengan sedikit tergesa,

"Dei-senpai jangan mikir yang macam-macam, dong! K-kita gak ngapa-ngapain, kok!"

"Aku gak bilang kalian ngapa-ngapain," sela Deidara yang langsung membuat Sakura terdiam akibat ucapannya sendiri. Deidara ikut duduk di seberang Sakura yang kemudian diikuti Tobi dan berkata dengan santainya, "Ngapain juga aku nanya kayak gitu? Kalian kan adik-kakak."

Benar juga, untuk apa Deidara bertanya hal semacam itu? Sasori dan Sakura kan adik-kakak, jadi tak mungkin mereka melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak. Kata-kata Deidara membuat Sakura tersadar kalau tak seharusnya yang barusan itu terjadi di antara mereka.

Gadis itu melirik Sasori yang sedari tadi masih saja diam, dia sangat ingin tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran cowok itu. Ahh, kalau saja dia bisa membaca pikiran orang lain.

Tapi, seandainya Sakura benar-benar punya kemampuan seperti itu, pasti dia akan langsung tahu apa perasaan Sasori yang sebenarnya, kan?

Sakura kembali menekuk lututnya dan diam-diam menatap sendu pada kakaknya yang masih diam sejak tadi. Kenapa? Kenapa tadi tubuhnya seakan bergerak dengan sendirinya? Tidak ada paksaan atau apapun, semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Seperti ada sesuatu yang membisikinya dengan amat sangat halus, menelusup masuk ke dalam relung hatinya, sampai-sampai sama sekali tak terasa karena saking halusnya.

Apakah… itu adalah perintah hatinya yang paling dalam?

Sunyi, yang terdengar hanya desauan angin yang membuat rambut anak-anak manusia di tempat itu sedikit melambai lembut. Dalam hati Sakura berharap ada sesuatu yang bisa memecah suasana kaku di antara mereka. Entah itu hanyalah kejadian kecil ataupun keributan. Yang penting bisa membuat keadaan kembali seperti semula.

Suasana di antara mereka berempat benar-benar terasa menjadi amat sangat kikuk.

"Boleh Tobi minta bekal makan siangnya?"

≈≈≈**Sister Lover**≈≈≈

Hari telah beranjak sore, matahari telah berubah warna dari kuning menyilaukan menjadi oranye lembut, burung-burung pun mulai berkoak-koak seolah mengucapkan sampai jumpa pada sang mentari, dan antusias menunggu sang bulan yang akan menemani istirahat malam mereka.

Anak-anak dari kedua sekolah terbesar di Konoha sudah banyak yang kembali pulang ke rumah ataupun yang memilih untuk keluyuran terlebih dulu bersama teman-teman. Beberapa masih berada di sekolah karena ada jadwal ekstrakurikuler, pelajaran tambahan untuk beberapa anak yang memiliki masalah dalam hal akhlak, ataupun yang sedang sial terkena remidi ulangan harian.

Dan sore itu di koridor sekolah yang sudah lengang, Sakura tampak sedang berjalan sendirian menuju lobby dengan langkah santai. Dimana Hinata dan Ino? Oh, Ino hari ini sedang ekskul cheerleader, sedangkan Hinata sedang ikut klub memasak di ruang PKK, jadilah Sakura berjalan sendiri, ditambah lagi sekolah sebelah belnya belum juga berbunyi. Mungkin beberapa menit lagi.

Sepanjang berjalan melewati koridor yang hari ini entah kenapa begitu para murid begitu cepat bubar, Sakura bisa mendengar langkah kakinya sendiri terhentak-hentak beradu dengan lantai keramik yang berwarna putih itu. Melihat bagaimana sepinya keadaan, beruntung pemikiran buruk Sakura sedang tidak kumat.

Ketika Sakura sampai di lobby, dia bertemu seorang cowok berambut kuning yang cukup dia kenali sebagai teman dekat dari Ketua Osis Konoha Chugakko, namanya Uzumaki Naruto. Mata mereka yang sama-sama memiliki warna menenangkan bertemu sejenak,

"Hei, kamu Akasuna Sakura, kan?" sapa Naruto, tangan kanannya membawa sebuah bola basket. Dari apa yang Sakura dengar dari para gadis-gadis, cowok berwajah manis kecoklatan itu memang ikut ekskul basket, dapat posisi kapten malah.

Sakura tak menyangka cowok pecicilan seperti dia juga punya fans girl. Meskipun semuanya sudah tahu kalau Naruto menyukai Hinata, tapi Naruto sama sekali belum menyatakan perasaannya itu, jadi para penggemarnya masih keukeuh untuk mengikutinya dan selalu setia mendukungnya sebagai kapten basket, tak lupa dengan meneriakan yell yell yang mengalahkan para cheerleader di setiap pertandingan.

Dia yakin, si bodoh berambut kuning itu tak tahu kalau Hinata menunggunya untuk menembak. Sakura tak tahu apa yang membuat Hinata begitu menyukai Naruto. Secara materi? Bisa dibilang Naruto anak orang kaya. Secara tampang? Menurut Sakura biasa saja. Secara otak? Kurang banget. Tapi kenapa ya gadis Hyuuga itu jika berhadapan dengannya selalu saja tergagap.

"Ya. Kamu Uzumaki, kan?" Sakura menjawab sekaligus balik bertanya. "Kenapa belum pulang?" tanyanya, yaaa… Ini bagus untuk membunuh waktu meskipun Sakura tahu pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan cukup bodoh. Naruto kan membawa bola basket, sudah pasti anak itu belum pulang karena ada latihan dengan timnya.

"Ada latihan hari ini, kamu sendiri?"

"Oh, aku nunggu bel sekolah sebelah bunyi."

Naruto tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Sakura, "Benar juga, kamu adiknya Sasori-senpai, ya? Kayaknya kamu terlalu bergantung sama kakakmu, deh."

"Kamu menyindirku, ya?" tanya Sakura, hatinya sedikit tersinggung mendengar pendapat Naruto tentang dirinya barusan, meskipun pendapat Naruto itu memang benar, sih…

"Eh? Nggak, kok! Kamu ini sensitif banget, sih," komentar Naruto lagi sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak terasa gatal. Dia memperhatikan Sakura dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, tapi ternyata Sakura menyadarinya dan langsung menegur Naruto yang memandanginya seperti itu,

"H-hei! Kenapa melihatku begitu?" tanya Sakura gugup, merasa tak senang dengan cara Naruto memandanginya. Cewek mana yang tak risih jika ada seorang pria memandangi setiap jengkal tubuhnya dengan tatapan yang seolah menginterogasi?

"Nggak, ternyata kamu memang cantik, ya.."

"…?"

"Yaa.. pantaslah Sasuke suka padamu."

"Hah?"

Sakura melongo mendengar kata-kata Naruto barusan. Sasuke? Suka padanya? Mana mungkin! Mereka kan baru saja mengobrol sekali, masa langsung jatuh cinta begitu? 'Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?' batin Sakura dengan amat sangat percaya diri.

Dia berusaha mengingat-ingat kapan dia dan Sasuke pertama kali bertemu. Hmm.. rasanya mereka belum pernah saling berpandangan kecuali waktu terakhir kali Sasuke mengantar Naruto untuk bertemu Hinata. Yaa.. hanya itu saja. Kalau waktu Sasuke mengantarnya ke UKS, masa' sih secepat itu? Memangnya cinta adalah suatu perasaan yang tertanam dan berkembang dengan begitu cepat?

"Iya, Sasuke itu suka padamu lho," jelas Naruto, "Kata Itachi nii, dia mandangin fotomu sambil senyam senyum," lanjutnya lagi. Entah kenapa hanya dengan berkata seperti ini Naruto merasa dirinya sudah seperti mak comblang.

"Fotoku?" tanya Sakura, dia pun ingat bahwa Sasuke memang memfotonya saat dia menangis di UKS waktu dia terluka dan diobati oleh Shizune. Gadis itu jadi bertanya-tanya sebenarnya tujuan Sasuke memfotonya itu untuk dipajang di buku kenangan atau memang hanya untuk dipandangi?

Teng.. tong.. teng… tong…

Suara bel dari Konoha Kotogakko membuat pemikiran Sakura menjadi terbagi-bagi, Naruto pun pamit pada Sakura untuk segera pergi ke tempat latihan basket. Cowok itu berlari dengan agak terburu-buru meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di lobby yang sepi tersebut. Sedangkan Sakura, dia masih diam terpaku di tempat dan otaknya masih berusaha untuk mencerna kata-kata Naruto barusan.

"Ketua Osis suka sama aku?" tanyanya pelan pada dirinya sendiri, tapi sedetik kemudian Sakura segera menampik hal tersebut dari dalam kepalanya, "Belum tentu juga bener, aku bakal percaya kalo Ketua Osis ngomong sendiri."

Dan dengan keyakinan seperti itu, Sakura segera keluar dari gedung sekolahnya lalu berjalan ke arah Konoha Kotogakko dengan langkah yang sedikit dipercepat. Beberapa murid sudah keluar dari gerbang bersama beberapa temannya, sesekali Sakura bisa mendengar obrolan mereka yang tidak terlalu menarik perhatiannya.

Suara-suara ribut dari para murid SMA itu sudah mulai terdengar, entah itu yang berteriak memanggil teman mereka, tertawa-tawa dengan volume yang membuat sakit telinga, ataupun bunyi langkah anak-anak yang berlari sambil saling meninju satu sama lain.

Saat masuk ke sana, Sakura bisa melihat beberapa anggota Akatsuki sudah keluar dan tengah berjalan bersama termasuk kakaknya, tanpa pikir panjang Sakura segera menghampiri mereka. Sepertinya waktu telah mengubah keadaan di antara Sakura dan Sasori yang semula sangatlah kaku.

"Sore semua!" sapa Sakura pada para seniornya itu, yang dijawab serempak oleh mereka bagaikan koor paduan suara.

"Kalian duluan aja," ucap Sasori pada para Akatsuki yang lain, dan mereka semua pun berjalan meninggalkan Sasori dan adiknya.

Langit sore dan wajah Sasori mengingatkan Sakura pada suatu rencana yang sebelumnya sudah mereka buat, sebenarnya rencana ini diputuskan sepihak oleh Sakura, sih.

Sakura menatap kakaknya dengan agak kecewa, "Jadi.. kita nggak jadi beli gantungan ponsel, ya.." ucapnya. Oh, jadi itulah yang membuat Sakura terlihat amat sangat bahagia tadi pagi. Dia berencana membeli gantungan ponsel berdua dengan kakaknya. Kedengerannya sih hanya hal kecil, tapi meskipun begitu hal ini cukup untuk membuat kuncup-kuncup bunga di hati Sakura bermekaran.

"Kenapa nggak jadi? Ayo pergi!"

"Hah? Kita mau pergi padahal perutmu masih sakit, kan?" tanya Sakura dengan ekspresi khawatir, "Jangan maksain, deh!"

Sasori menggandeng tangan Sakura dan mulai mengajaknya berjalan, "Aku nggak apa-apa, kok. Ayo cepat, keburu malam!"

Akhirnya, keduanya pun pergi ke halte bus untuk pergi ke distrik belanja yang untungnya tidak terlalu jauh. Sebenarnya kalau toko aksesoris handphone di dekat rumah mereka juga ada, tapi kurang lengkap dan macamnya tidak begitu banyak serta tidak lucu-lucu juga, ditambah lagi sebelumnya Sakura bilang sekalian ingin jalan-jalan.

Yah, kalau Sasori sih turuti saja kemauannya.

Saat sampai di halte, ternyata bus yang akan mereka naiki sudah datang dan beberapa orang tampak masuk ke dalamnya, ketika mendekat ke bus itu, tampaklah isinya sudah lumayan penuh oleh orang-orang yang berdesakan dan tak jarang ada yang tidak sabaran hingga saling mendorong.

"Kalau menunggu bus yang selanjutnya, bisa lama," ujar Sasori, dia lalu kembali menarik Sakura untuk segera naik, "Ayo naik!"

Ketika masuk, cukup sulit untuk Sakura yang tubuhnya kecil untuk berjalan, karena orang-orang di sekelilingnya cukup besar dan tinggi, dia sampai harus berpegang erat-erat pada tangan Sasori agar tidak terlepas. Sudah begitu, rasanya begitu sesak karena banyak orang, hingga oksigen yang didapat pun berkurang dan yang dapat dihirup oleh indra penciumannya adalah bau aneh yang disebabkan sekumpulan manusia yang bertumpuk.

Seluruh bangku memang sudah penuh, pantas saja jadi berdesakan begini.

"Onii-chan," karena terhimpit-himpit, pegangan Sakura pun terlepas dan kepalanya mulai pusing, gadis itu mulai merasa bingung karena sosok kakaknya semakin terlihat menjauh dan mulai hilang dari penglihatan matanya, kemudian Sakura bisa mendengar suara Sasori yang berkata "Maaf, permisi, kalian menghimpit adikku."

Setelah itu, tiba-tiba Sasori muncul dari balik orang-orang dewasa itu dan menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura dengan cepat, cowok bermata coklat kemerahan itu langsung memeluknya, dia tak mau Sakura sampai terlepas lagi dan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan, kau tahu kan di tempat seperti ini sering terjadi hal-hal buruk, seperti pencurian, ataupun pelecehan.

Sakura tertegun saat sang kakak mempererat pelukannya, entah kenapa rasa pusing dan mual yang tadi menderanya tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja saat Sasori memeluknya.

"Kalau di tempat kayak gini, kita harus hati-hati," ucap Sasori.

"… wakatta," Sakura mengangguk kecil dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Sasori, yah… mencium aroma kakaknya amat sangat jauh lebih baik ketimbang mencium bau aneh campuran berbagai macam bau yang dihasilkan oleh sekumpulan manusia yang berdesakan. Aroma Sasori seperti… coklat?

Terlanjur merasa nyaman, Sakura sengaja melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Sasori, seakan mencari perlindungan dari sosok laki-laki yang paling ia percaya untuk melindunginya itu. Sepanjang perjalanan, posisi mereka berdua sama sekali tak berubah. Atau memang keduanya tidak mau saling melepas?

Tak lama kemudian, kendaraan umum tersebut berhenti dan Sakura bersyukur karenanya, akhirnya dia bisa keluar dari tempat yang amat-sangat tidak mengenakkan dan juga memiliki bau aneh yang tak bisa terdefinisikan oleh kata-kata tersebut.

Para penumpang segera keluar dengan antri, begitu juga Sakura dan Sasori meskipun Sakura berkali-kali menginjak kaki orang lain dan membuat pemilik dari kaki itu mengerang kecil, dari ekspresinya sih orang yang kakinya terinjak itu ingin marah, tapi mau marah pada siapa? Dia sama sekali tak tahu siapa yang menginjak kakinya. Habis, ada sangat banyak kaki dan gadis itu tak bisa membedakan kaki yang mana dan punya siapa. Ternyata tempat ramai memang membuat kesal dan bingung.

Ketika berhasil keluar, Sakura mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya perlahan, pelampiasan karena betapa sulitnya untuk mendapatkan oksigen yang memadai di tempat barusan.

"A-aku benci bus ramai.." rengeknya lemas, seakan-akan semangat yang awalnya membara menghilang pergi begitu saja. Dia berharap semoga bus yang nanti mereka naiki untuk pulang tak seperti barusan. Kalau boleh sih Sakura lebih baik memilih jalan kaki untuk pulang ketimbang harus naik bus yang ramai sesak seperti tadi.

Tapi, jalanan di Konoha di malam hari terlalu berbahaya dan pastinya Sasori takkan mengizinkan untuk jalan kaki.

"Nah, ayo jalan lagi!" Sasori kembali menyeret gadis yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya tersebut.

Tak sampai beberapa menit, Sakura sudah kembali mendapatkan semangatnya yang sempat kabur entah ke mana. Matanya yang besar nan jernih mulai jeli melihat sekeliling, dia dan Sasori memang jarang datang ke mari karena biasanya yang pergi ke mari adalah Manami, ibu mereka biasa membeli bahan masak ke distrik belanja ini.

"Eh, itu!" Sakura menunjuk sebuah swalayan yang ada di antara toko elektronik dan restoran masakan Cina, "Kita ke situ Onii-chan, ya? Ya? Ya?" desaknya sambil mulai menarik-narik tangan Sasori. Kelakuannya itu seperti anak-anak saja, tapi justru itulah salah satu dari banyak hal yang Sasori sukai darinya.

"Iya, iya. Terserah padamulah.."

Dengan langkah yang kembali berbunga-bunga, Sakura dan Sasori segera berjalan menuju swalayan yang ditunjuk Sakura tadi. Tempat itu terlihat lumayan ramai oleh anak-anak sekolah dan ibu-ibu. Sakura jadi bertanya-tanya apakah kebanyakan anak-anak sekolah di Konoha sering bermain di sini jika sepulang sekolah?

Suasana di dalam swalayan itu amatlah ceria, temboknya berwarna kuning terang dengan banyak corak-corak bunga berwarna-warni yang menurut pendapat Sasori amat sangat norak. Para pegawai berseragam merah berlalu lalang ke sana kemari, dan ada seorang badut dengan kostum kodok berwarna oranye belang-belang merah tengah membagi balon gratis kepada beberapa anak kecil.

Suhu di dalam sini terasa sejuk karena alat pendingin. Sejauh mata memandang, yang terlihat kebanyakan adalah baju-baju dengan kategori yang terpisah-pisah dan mayoritas pembelinya adalah ibu-ibu juga gadis-gadis SMA dengan gaya fashionable yang keterlaluan.

Hal lain yang membuat tempat ini bertambah menyenangkan adalah, alunan lagu-lagu yang memang sedang ngetop-ngetopnya di Jepang.

Karena keduanya tak menemukan aksesoris handphone di lantai bawah, akhirnya mereka naik ke lantai dua menggunakan eskalator yang ada tak jauh dari posisi mereka sekarang.

Sakura senang sekali ketika mengetahui dia akan naik benda yang suka disebut oleh anak-anak "tangga jalan" tersebut, dia buru-buru ingin menaiki eskalator dan mulai menyeret Sasori yang tengah berjalan dengan santai di sampingnya.

"Cepat Onii-chan, jalanmu lambat banget, sih!" ucapnya sebal. Dalam hati menggerutu siapa tadi yang bilang mereka harus buru-buru dan pulang sebelum malam datang. Dengan semangat yang menggebu di salah satu pihak, keduanya mulai menggunakan eskalator yang sepi tersebut.

Diam-diam, Sasori memperhatikan wajah Sakura yang terlihat riang sekali, padahal.. mereka hanya jalan-jalan sepulang sekolah dan tempatnya pun tak begitu jauh, tapi gadis itu kelihatan senang sekali karena hal ini. Melihat ekspresinya yang seperti itu, membuat Sasori merasa senang juga.

Soalnya, jarang-jarang mereka jalan-jalan bersama seperti sekarang yang tengah mereka lakukan berdua. Sepertinya mereka berdua harus meluangkan waktu lebih banyak. Menyegarkan pikiran bersama-sama kedengarannya tidak terlalu buruk, bukan?

"Coba Kaa-san ikut.. pasti asyik, iya kan Onii-chan?" tanya Sakura dengan riangnya meski sebenarnya tak mengharapkan jawaban atas kata-katanya itu, Sasori hanya tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Sakura barusan.

'Jujur aja aku lebih suka kalau kita jalan-jalan berdua begini, Saku-chan,' batin Sasori. Yaah, bagi Sasori ini terasa jauh lebih menyenangkan ketimbang jalan-jalan bertiga dengan Manami beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tapi bukan berarti Sasori tidak senang jika seandainya Manami juga ada bersama mereka sekarang. Rasanya berbeda jika jalan-jalan berdua saja dibandingkan dengan jalan-jalan bertiga bersama sang ibu.

Saat adik kakak itu tiba di lantai dua, Sakura langsung menemukan tempat yang menyediakan beragam aksesoris handphone mulai dari yang sederhana sampai yang terlihat aneh. Saking banyaknya, Sakura sampai bingung,

"A-ada banyak bangeeeet! Aku jadi bingung niiih..!" katanya dengan mata berbinar-binar melihat gantungan ponsel yang lucu-lucu dan berwarna-warni tersebut. Dasar anak perempuan, langsung jadi lemah jika melihat benda-benda seperti itu. "Onii-chan, aku cari di sebelah sini, kamu di sebelah sana, ya!" suruhnya. Kemudian Sakura langsung berkeliling di daerah yang ia maksudkan.

Seperti biasa, Sasori sih menurut saja.

Sakura mulai menelusuri tempat tersebut, ada banyak sekali jenis gantungan ponsel di sana, dia memilah-milah untuk mencari yang paling cocok untuknya dan kakaknya. Karena sejak awal dia memang berniat membeli gantungan yang pasangan.

"Yang ini bagus, tapi yang bebek itu juga lucu, eh.. yang ada pasirnya itu berkilauan, tapi yang bintang itu juga cantik… aaaakh! Aku jadi bingung!" lama-lama Sakura jadi pusing juga mau memilih yang mana.

Sedangkan Sasori, dia sih hanya berjalan dengan santai sambil melihat-lihat sekilas saja dan berharap menemukan sesuatu yang keren. Sesekali menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan, tapi tak juga menemukan yang cocok. Kebanyakan benda-benda disini kesannya benar-benar girly, dan dia tentu saja tidak menyukainya.

Saat sedang asyik-asyik mencari, dia menemukan seseorang yang cukup ia kenali dan hal ini benar-benar membuatnya terkejut. Matanya terpaku pada seorang gadis berambut coklat yang juga sepertinya tengah mencari gantungan ponsel sambil membungkuk, karena ada juga gantungan ponsel yang dipajang di bawah.

Gadis berambut panjang itu tampak serius melihat-lihat, tapi mungkin karena tak menemukan yang diinginkan, dia kembali membetulkan posisi berdirinya menjadi berdiri tegak dan mulai beranjak dari tempatnya.

Entah karena kebetulan atau apa, gadis berwajah manis itu berjalan ke arah di mana Sasori berada. Dan saat mata mereka yang sama-sama berwarna gelap bertemu, langkahnya terhenti sesaat, dia tertegun dengan mata yang agak melebar seakan baru melihat sesuatu yang mengejutkan, kemudian memekik,

"SASORI?"

xxxXXXxxx

"Aku pilih yang ini!" Sakura berkata dengan riangnya entah pada siapa sambil mengangkat-angkat sepasang gantungan ponsel yang sudah ia putuskan akan menjadi miliknya dan Sasori.

Gantungan ponsel itu berbentuk hati berwarna putih bening dan di dalamnya terdapat cairan berwarna merah bening yang berkilauan. Benda itu semakin manis dengan pita merah berenda yang terpasang di belakangnya.

Sakura tersenyum-senyum menatap benda tersebut, dalam hati dia yakin Sasori juga akan menyukainya. Lagipula, meskipun Sasori tidak menyukainya tak mungkin cowok itu menolak jika Sakura memang menginginkan mereka berdua memakai yang ini, dan Sakura akan marah dan ngambek jika kakaknya itu tak mau memasangnya di ponsel pemberian ayah mereka.

Kau pasti berpikir dia adik yang egois? Memang, tapi inilah kenyataannya, inilah Sakura. Akan sulit mengubah sesuatu yang memang sudah menjadi wataknya bukan? Lagipula Sakura bukannya ingin kakaknya melakukan sesuatu yang buruk, jadi menurutnya hal ini sah-sah saja.

Dengan perasaan senang, Sakura segera mencari Sasori. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru tempat itu, dan menemukan Sasori yang agak jauh dari tempatnya, cowok itu tengah mengobrol dan tertawa bersama seorang gadis.

Tunggu dulu… seorang gadis?

Siapa?

Hei, kenapa mereka berdua tertawa-tawa begitu? Sasori tak pernah sekalipun akrab dengan seorang cewek, apalagi sampai tertawa-tawa seperti itu, dengan Konan yang masih satu organisasi pun mereka berdua jarang bicara, hanya yang perlu-perlu saja.

Tiba-tiba, perasaan senang yang barusan meledak-ledak melebur hancur dan berhamburan menjadi keping-keping bernama kekesalan. Sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya, sesuatu yang membuat Sakura ingin mencabik-cabik sesuatu sebagai pelampiasan. Marah, dia marah melihat ada seorang gadis manis yang dekat-dekat dengan kakaknya.

Ditambah lagi, GADIS itu bisa membuat Sasori tertawa dan tersenyum dengan begitu lepas, padahal.. padahal sebelumnya anak perempuan yang bisa membuat Sasori sampai tertawa seperti itu hanyalah Sakura dan Manami, hanya dengan Sakura dan Manami Sasori bersifat demikian.

Dan kali ini, yang Sakura temukan adalah sesuatu yang amat sangat jarang terjadi. Seseorang yang asing baginya dan baru pertama kali ia lihat, bisa sedekat itu dengan kakaknya. Bisa membuat Sasori tertawa.

Perasaan apa ini? Sebelumnya Sakura tak pernah merasakan hal yang seperti ini. Apakah.. ini yang namanya cemburu?

Tangannya yang menggenggam gantungan ponsel tanpa sadar meremas benda itu, sedangkan matanya masih menatap tajam pada dua sosok yang masih asyik mengobrol itu. Kalau saja gantungan ponsel tersebut tak terbuat dari bahan yang kuat, mungkin benda berpita merah itu sudah pecah dan cairan merah di dalamnya akan berhamburan ke lantai karena digenggam begitu kuat. Begitu kuat dan penuh emosi.

Sakura berlari menuju kasir dan cepat-cepat membayarnya. Setelah selesai dia berlari ke arah Sasori yang masih mengobrol dengan gadis berambut panjang tersebut, gadis yang telah membuat perasaan aneh di hati Sakura kembali timbul, hanya saja perasaan aneh ini membuat Sakura marah, kesal, dan ingin berteriak. Bukannya perasaan yang membuat jantung berdebar, pipi bersemu, dan rasa hangat menjalar di seluruh tubuh seperti yang ia rasakan ketika berdekatan dengan Sasori.

Dengan wajah kesal, Sakura menghampiri mereka,

"Onii-chan," panggil Sakura, merasa dipanggil Sasori langsung berbalik dan menemukan adiknya yang entah kenapa air mukanya terlihat kusut, seperti sedang sebal akan sesuatu.

"Saku-chan, udah selesai?" tanyanya.

"Kamu udah lihat aku bawa ini, kan?" tanyanya dengan nada sinis sambil memperlihatkan gantungan ponsel yang sudah ia bayar, membuat Sasori bingung akan sifatnya yang tiba-tiba berubah 180 derajat dari riang menjadi penuh aura suram dan ada sedikit percikan api di sorot matanya. Ada apa dengan anak ini? Apa yang membuat suasana hatinya berubah begitu cepat secepat laju kereta ekspres? Aneh.

"Eh, dia siapamu?" tanya cewek berambut coklat itu sambil menunjuk Sakura yang masih setia dengan wajah cemberutnya.

"Dia adikku.." jawab Sasori. Entah kenapa jawaban Sasori membuat Sakura kesal, dia malah merasa ingin Sasori menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu dengan jawaban yang menegaskan kalau Sasori adalah miliknya, dan dirinya adalah milik Sasori.

Cewek berambut coklat itu langsung mendekat ke arah Sakura dan tiba-tiba mencubit kedua pipi Sakura tanpa ampun,

"Imuuuuut! Nggak kusangka ternyata dia sekecil ini, dari dulu kan aku selalu bilang ingin ketemu sama adikmu! Adik manis, namamu siapa?"

"S-Sakura," jawab Sakura dengan enggan, dia agak kesulitan bicara karena cewek itu mencubit Sakura dengan keras sekali. Saat cubitan itu dilepaskan, pipi Sakura benar-benar berubah memerah penuh penderitaan. Cewek itu lalu berkata,

"Pasti senang, ya, punya adik seimut dia? Aku jadi iriiiii!"

'Sial sekali orang yang jadi adikmu,' batin Sakura kesal, tangannya mengusap-usap pipinya yang terasa sakit, panas, dan perih. Sakura merapat ke arah Sasori dan menarik ujung baju seragam kakaknya, Sasori menoleh dan memberi tatapan penuh tanda tanya, kemudian Sakura langsung saja bertanya dengan cara berbisik,

"Dia itu siapa, sih?" bisik Sakura. Sepertinya gadis di depan mereka ingin tahu apa yang Sakura bisikkan pada Sasori sekarang ini, bisa dilihat dari caranya menatap sosok dua bersaudara di depannya ini.

"Oh, iya. Saku-chan, perkenalkan, dia…"

**Tsuzuku…**

Jujur, fic ini adalah yang paling kusukai ketimbang HM, OITM, dan MCIAY, karena itulah paling cepet diapdet. Salahku juga sih bikin tanggungan banyak-banyak, maaf yah karena kesannya aku pilih kasih =3="

Oh ya, cuma mau ngasih tau kalau ilustrasi fic ini udah kubuat, bisa dilihat di album fbku, nicknya : Akasuna no Usagi. Judul albumnya yang Sister Lover, disitu keseluruhan gambarnya Sasori ama Sakura, ada juga Sasori Sakura pas masih kecil. haha.. maaf kalau gambarnya aneh dan jelek, nggak diwarnain pula, aku belum bisa pake photoshop sih.. oh ya, sekalian add juga ya -bletak!-

Yak, kira-kira ada yang bisa tebak siapa cewek berambut coklat panjang di atas? Dia itu bukan OC lho, kemunculannya sebelum Naruto Shippuden, mendekati Naruto Shippuden lah.

Bales review anonym,

MozzaMozzi, yah, Sasori nii emang so sweet banget. Bikin ngiri! Makasih reviewnya, ya!

Naru-mania, udah ketauan kan apa yang ada di ponsel sasu? Baca reviewmu bikin aku ketawa tau! Padahal aku gak ada niat buat ngelucu lho! Makasih reviewnya ya!

Erni 'jie, maaf ya nggak bisa lebih panjang seperti yang kamu mau. Makasih reviewnya!

Fun-Ny Chan, baca reviewmu bikin aku terharu. Tapiii.. ayo dong kritiknya! Minna, kritiknya juga ya! Makasih banyaaaak reviewnya ^^b

Dan ini adalah review terbaik dari chapter 6,

Oline takarai, dari awalnya, niatku emang bikin fic dengan tema forbidden love sibling incest, kalo ceritanya diubah, berarti aku harus banting setir dan ulang dari awal dong? Ditambah lagi kan beberapa bagian dari fic ini diambil dari BokuImo. Kalo masalah jadian, ikutin aja ceritanya ya ^^, atau maksud kamu diubah itu dengan membuat saso ama saku itu bukan saudara kandung? Kalo yang kayak gitu sih rahasia author ya! -sok misterius- makasih reviewnya! Kalau ada hal lain yang bikin keberatan, semuanya boleh ngomong, gak usah malu-malu.

Special thanks for :

**Shard VLocasters**

**Mila Mitsuhiko**

**DeviL's of KunoiChi**

**sava kaladze**

**MozzaMozzi**

**Naru-mania**

**Riichan LuvHiru**

**Erni 'jie**

**Haruchi Nigiyama**

**tamahime-chan**

**MichiMazu**

**Akasuna no NiraDei Uchiha**

**Fun-Ny Chan**

**Hika Midori chan**

**Oline takarai**

**And… you!**

Sampai ketemu di next chap..

Review? -kitty eyes-


	8. Side Story : 'Sweetest Jan Ken Pon'

**Sister Lover**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Boku wa Imouto ni Koi wo Suru © Kotomi Aoki**

**Main Chara(s) :**

**Haruno Sakura (7 thn)**

**Akasuna no Sasori (9 thn)**

**Family**

**K+ Rated**

**AU, OOC, Tema yang Gaje**

≈≈≈**Side Story≈≈≈**

"**Sweetest Jan Ken Pon"**

Blup blup.. blup blup..

Dari dalam sebuah bak mandi berbentuk persegi panjang dan terbuat dari keramik berwarna putih, di permukaan bak tersebut muncullah gelembung-gelembung air yang jika telah sampai di permukaan, tentunya akan langsung meletus dan disusul dengan gelembung-gelembung yang selanjutnya.

Hmm.. sebenarnya kenapa dari dalam bak mandi itu gelembung-gelembung tersebut terus bermunculan tanpa henti? Apa ada sesuatu yang hidup di dalam sana? Atau… ada anak bandel yang iseng menaruh ikan di dalam bak mandi yang berisikan air yang hangat tersebut?

Kalau diperhatikan lebih jauh, kau akan melihat sesuatu di dalam bak tersebut, di sisi kanan bak ada sesuatu yang berwarna merah muda, dan di sisi kiri ada sesuatu yang memiliki warna merah tua. Kalau kau bertanya-tanya benda misterius apakah itu―mungkin itulah yang menghasilkan gelembung air sejak tadi―pertanyaanmu akan segera terjawab…

Byurrr!

"Huah! Aku menyerah!" tiba-tiba seorang bocah perempuan sekonyong-konyong muncul dari dalam bak mandi tersebut, seperti monster yang tiba-tiba menyembul dari dalam samudra. Entah karena apa wajahnya terlihat sedikit membiru dan dia mengambil napas dalam-dalam.

Byurrr!

Kemudian untuk yang kedua kalinya, muncul lagi seorang bocah―yang sama sekonyong-konyongnya―dari dalam bak tersebut. Wajahnya juga agak membiru dan dia pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang dilakukan bocah yang terlihat lebih muda di depannya, yaitu mengambil napas dalam-dalam.

"Aku menang!" ucap di bocah rambut merah, Sasori, kakak dari bocah pink yang duduk di depannya, Sakura.

Sepertinya, kakak-beradik ini tengah mengadakan acara siapa-yang-bisa-menahan-napas-lebih-lama. Yaaah.. hanya kerjaan bocah-bocah iseng kurang kerjaan ketika mandi sama-sama. Bagi anak-anak, biasanya sesuatu yang sepele pun bisa jadi menyenangkan bukan?

"Sebel, ih! Dari dulu aku kalah terus!" gumam Sakura sambil merengut, kemudian dia menyipratkan air yang ada ada bak itu ke arah Sasori,

"Oi, oi! Kalau kalah jangan gitu, Saku-chan!" protes Sasori, tapi ujung-ujungnya dia juga ikut membalas serangan air yang dilancarkan adiknya.

Dan pada akhirnya, yang terjadi di dalam kamar mandi itu adalah permainan air yang diiringi tawa-tawa renyah khas anak-anak. Sesekali terdengar bunyi bebek karet yang mendecit, atau pun benda-benda yang jatuh akibat kenakalan mereka.

Saking berisiknya, Manami yang sedang membuat makan malam di bawah mendengar keributan itu. Ibu dua orang anak itu menghela napas pelan dan melangkahkan kakinya ke tangga yang tak jauh dari sana. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ketika mendengar tawa anak-anak itu semakin menggelegar.

Saat tiba di depan pintu kamar Sakura dan Sasori yang dipenuhi gambar-gambar tidak jelas―hiu bertanduk, anjing yang sedang pipis, tapi kesulitan karena hanya punya tiga kaki (buatan Sakura), dan hal-hal aneh lainnya―Manami langsung masuk dan menegur dua bocah yang sedang asyik itu.

"Eeeeh, kalian! Bukannya mandi kok malah bercanda? Sebentar lagi makan malamnya jadi, lho!" tegur Manami sambil melihat ke arah pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka, memperlihatkan Sakura dan Sasori yang kini menatap ke arahnya dengan tatapan polos, "Sasori, gosok tuh punggung adikmu! Nanti Kaa-san ke sini harus udah selesai, ya!"

"Hai'.." sahut Sasori pelan.

"Huh, dasar Kaa-san gak asyik!" cibir Sakura, dia melihat Sasori yang kini meraih sebuah shower puff dan mulai menuangkan sabun cair berwarna pink dengan aroma strawberry. Saat Sasori menyuruh Sakura untuk berbalik, Sakura langsung menurut.

Suasana hening saat Sasori menggosok punggung adiknya dengan shower puff yang kini telah berbusa banyak itu.

Ngik nguk..

Sakura meraih bebek karet miliknya yang berwarna kuning dan mulai menekannya berkali-kali, hingga membuat kamar mandi yang sunyi itu mendadak dipenuhi bunyi bebek karet yang mendecit-decit,

"Berisik!" ucap Sasori sambil terus menggosok punggung Sakura. Setiap hari memang begini, saat mandi sama-sama, Sasori diwajibkan oleh Manami untuk menggosok punggung Sakura. Bukannya apa-apa, tapi karena gadis kecil itu tak bisa mencapai punggungnya dengan tangannya sendiri.

Kalau terlalu lama tidak digosok, Manami tak mau punggung anak gadis satu-satunya yang berharga jadi rusak. Atau bahasa kasarnya… buduk.

Sayang kan kalau punggung Sakura yang putih mulus mengalahkan porselen itu jadi berubah menjadi bercorak seperti macan tutul.

"Eh, Onii-chan, delu itu apa, sih?" tanya Sakura, membuka pembicaraan di antara mereka berdua.

Sasori berpikir terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab, tapi karena dia juga tak tahu, akhirnya dia bilang, "Nggak tau. Emangnya siapa yang bilang begitu?"

"Ami," jawab Sakura, "Ami bilang aku delu, dia dikasih tau sama kakaknya Inari, Inari itu teman Onii-chan, kan?" tanya Sakura lagi sambil menoleh ke belakang. Sasori mengangguk,

"Ya. Nanti kutanyain, deh.." ucap Sasori, dalam hati dia yakin pasti arti dari kata delu itu negatif, karena Sasori tahu bocah bernama Ami itu tidak menyukai Sakura. Sasori berkali-kali memergoki anak itu mengganggu adiknya, yang berakhir dengan Ami dimarahi oleh Sasori. Ami selalu bilang "Kubilangin Kaa-san, lho!" tapi hal itu sampai sekarang belum pernah terjadi.

Sasori dengar, ibu Ami malah memarahi Ami. Malangnya… berniat mau membuat seseorang dimarahi, tapi malah diri sendiri yang kena batunya.

Ketika Sasori dan Sakura selesai mandi, Manami kembali masuk ke kamar mereka dengan membawa dua buah handuk yang cukup tebal. Yang satu berwarna hijau muda dengan gambar Honey Bee Hachi, sedangkan yang satu berwarna merah dengan gambar marmut berwarna coklat tua.

"Sasori, Sakura, udah selesai, kan?" tanya Manami, kedua anaknya itu kemudian keluar dari dalam bak mandi―dalam keadaan sama-sama telanjang―dan berjalan menuju ibu mereka tersayang. Sasori mengambil handuk merah miliknya, sedangkan Manami sibuk mengeringkan rambut dan tubuh Sakura.

Selanjutnya, adalah acara yang wajib dilakukan bagi seorang Sakura. Mengusapkan minyak kayu putih di perutnya yang agak buncit itu. Bocah satu ini memang sangat senang jika ibunya mengusapkan minyak kayu putih di perutnya, apalagi jika disusul dengan bedak beraroma chamomile.

"Sasori, tolong ambil baju Sakura di situ!" pinta Manami, dia masih sibuk mengoleskan minyak kayu putih di perut putrinya.

Sasori yang sudah selesai duluan memakai celana dalam kemudian mendekat ke lemari yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Dia membuka lemari itu dan mengambil sepasang baju tidur dengan motif kelinci tanpa pikir panjang. Selanjutnya mengambil sebuah kaus dalam yang terletak di laci kanan bawah lemari.

Saat membuka laci kiri untuk mengambil celana dalam milik Sakura, dia tertegun..

'Motif beruang.. tapi strawberry itu lucu. Apa yang putih polos aja? Gimana kalau yang merah menyala itu? Eh.. yang garis-garis..'

"Sasori, kamu ngapain?" tanya Manami bingung sambil menatap anaknya dengan heran.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan putra sulung Manami dan Seigo itu. Buat apa ya dia memandangi celana dalam orang? Dan kenapa juga dia yang harus bingung menentukan celana dalam apa yang akan dipakai adiknya?

Dengan ini, kita para perempuan tahu satu fakta. Bagi laki-laki, baik dewasa maupun anak-anak, celana dalam wanita memang menarik untuk dilihat. Dan sepertinya mengetahui warna dan motif celana dalam anak perempuan adalah suatu kebanggaan untuk mereka.

Akhirnya, Sasori mengambil yang bermotif strawberry.

Anak laki-laki itu menyerahkan benda tersebut pada ibunya, Manami berterimakasih kemudian menyuruh Sakura untuk segera memakai celana dalam tersebut. Sepertinya Sakura tidak keberatan kalau kakaknya tahu celana macam apa yang ia pakai.

"Nah, ayo turun dan makan!" ajak Manami.

Seperti biasa, makan malam hari ini pun pasti akan seribut makan malam yang sebelumnya selalu mereka jalani.

≈≈≈**Sister Lover**≈≈≈

Trililililit… trililililit…

Telepon rumah berbunyi berkali-kali dan menyebabkan konsentrasi Manami yang tengah menonton acara gossip buyar. Dia menggerutu pelan karena merasa keasyikannya menonton terganggu oleh telepon yang berbunyi karena ada panggilan dari seseorang yang entah siapa itu. Langkahnya agak terhentak-hentak dan masih dengan raut wajah yang kesal, Manami mengangkatnya.

"Halo, kediaman Haruno di sini.." ucap Manami, sebisa mungkin menghilangkan kekesalan dalam nada bicaranya.

"_**Ah, ini Manami baa-san, ya?"**_ terdengar suara anak-anak dari seberang sana.

"Iya.. ini siapa, ya?"

"_**Aku Inari, temannya Sasori. Sasori nya ada nggak?"**_

"Ada, dia lagi di kamar. Mau ajak main, ya?"

"_**Ya, tolong kasih tau Sasori aku tunggu di lapangan biasa, ya!"**_

Klik.

Dengan amat sangat tidak sopannya, bocah bernama Inari itu memutus sambungan telepon tersebut.

Manami langsung memanggil-manggil Sasori dan tak lama kemudian, bocah itu muncul dari dalam kamar dengan Sakura yang ikut-ikutan di belakangnya. Sepertinya dua anak ini benar-benar tak bisa dipisahkan.

"Sasori, Inari bilang dia menunggumu di lapangan biasa," ujar Manami sambil kembali duduk menghadap televisi, sedangkan Sakura dan Sasori kini berpandangan. Sepertinya satu sama lain sudah tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran mereka.

"Inari? Kakaknya Ami?" tanya Sakura, Sasori mengiyakan, "Aku ikut ya, Onii-chan?" pintanya, sekalian dia juga ingin dengar apa arti kata delu yang diucapkan oleh Ami. Langsung dari kakak laki-lakinya Ami yang telah memberi kosakata tersebut, Inari.

"Yakin?" tanya Sasori, Sakura mengangguk mantap sedangkan Sasori sendiri masih merasa ragu akan mengajak Sakura. Kemudian, Sasori langsung mengajak Sakura untuk pergi main bersamanya setelah berpamitan pada sang ibu yang masih serius dengan acara gossip yang tengah membahas tentang skandal video panas mirip artis dari luar negeri yang sedang heboh-hebohnya, sampai-sampai tidak menoleh ketika kedua anaknya berpamitan untuk pergi.

Lapangan biasa yang dimaksudkan Inari terletak tak begitu jauh dari rumah mereka, mungkin hanya berjarak lima puluh meter dan tempat itu sangat strategis untuk bermain para anak-anak.

Tak sampai berapa menit, keduanya sampai dan tampaklah sebuah lapangan yang terasa sejuk dan asri di hadapan mereka, terlihatlah beberapa anak tengah bermain bola sepak dengan telanjang kaki. Sakura berpikir apakah mereka tidak takut menginjak benda berbahaya.

Tak jauh dari lapangan itu, sebuah sungai dengan kedalaman dangkal terlihat mengalir dengan perlahan. Permukaan sungai itu tampak berkilauan akibat terkena sinar matahari yang kebetulan sedang benar-benar terik. Kalau tidak salah, Sasori sempat melihat jam sebelum berangkat tadi, dan jarum pendeknya mengarah di antara angka dua dan tiga.

"Sasori!" seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut hitam dan iris mata yang sewarna dengan rambutnya memanggil Sasori sambil melambaikan tangannya. Anak itu hanya memakai kaos oblong dan celana bahan pendek.

"Nah, itu Inari," ucap Sasori pada Sakura, menyebabkan adiknya itu menatap Inari dengan jauh lebih serius.

Saat menghampiri Inari, semua anak laki-laki yang ada di sana mengarahkan pandangannya pada Sakura, dan tentu saja hal ini membuatnya risih, ditambah lagi jumlah mereka tak bisa dibilang sedikit.

"Sasori, kamu gak asyik, nih! Masa' bawa-bawa cewek?" cemooh Inari sambil menunjuk Sakura, yang ditunjuk langsung sembunyi di belakang punggung kakaknya. "Aku kan mau ajak maen bola."

Sasori mendekati Inari dan berbisik-bisik kepadanya, anak-anak yang lain memandangi Sasori dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya sekaligus heran.

Hal yang dibisikkan Sasori pada Inari adalah arti tentang kata "delu" yang diucapkan Ami pada Sakura. Kalau Sasori bertanya terang-terangan, yang lain akan dengar dan bagaimana kalau mereka sudah tahu duluan tentang arti "delu" itu kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak?

Yang ada, Sakura malah akan mewek di sini.

Sesuai dugaan, Inari tertawa mendengar apa yang dibisikkan Sasori, "Hahaha.. soal itu, ayo kita maen bola dulu, kalau udah baru kukasih tau!"

Merasa dapat tantangan, Sasori jadi bersemangat dan malah menyuruh Sakura untuk duduk di pinggir lapangan.

Sakura yang tidak begitu mengerti tentang bola hanya diam melongo melihat anak-anak itu bermain. Matanya hanya tertuju pada bola yang terus-menerus berpindah dari satu kaki ke kaki lain.

Meski ada banyak pemain, pemain yang selalu menyita perhatiannya hanyalah kakaknya sendiri. Anak laki-laki berambut merah itu tampak keren dan berkilauan di matanya. Dan Sakura merasa selamanya akan selalu begitu.

Berkali-kali Sasori berhasil merebut bola dari lawan, dia lebih sering menyerang ketimbang bertahan. Yah, ini pertandingan asal-asalan, tidak ada strategi, tidak ada team, setiap orang bermain sendiri-sendiri. Hanya permainan konyol untuk seru-seruan saja.

Saat Sasori berhasil mencetak gol, dia mengacungkan jempol ke arah Sakura, yang disambut dengan tepuk tangan olehnya. Mungkin kalau Sakura membawa pom pom cheerleader, dia akan bersorak-sorak sambil memainkan pom-pomnya untuk Sasori, meskipun Sakura tak mengerti apapun tentang gerakan-gerakan para cheerleader.

Saat sedang serius memperhatikan permainan tanpa aturan itu, seorang anak menendang bola dengan begitu keras dan mengarah ke arah Sakura. Sangat cepat, sampai-sampai Sakura tak punya waktu untuk menghindar.

Yang Sakura tahu, dunia mulai berubah menjadi hitam dan ada seseorang yang meneriakan namanya dengan begitu keras dan ada kekhawatiran yang tersirat dalam teriakan itu. Kemudian, semua pun berganti menjadi gelap gulita.

xxxXXXxxx

Sasori menatap adiknya yang masih pingsan dengan khawatir, gadis kecil itu masih tampak tertidur dengan tenangnya. Padahal, langit sudah mulai berubah warna, dan matahari sudah mulai berubah menjadi oranye kemerahan.

Dia sempat memukul anak yang telah menendang bola ke arah Sakura sampai hidungnya berdarah, seakan mengamuk, teman-temannya perlu memegangi Sasori yang memaki-maki si pelaku kejadian ini. Bagaimana tidak marah? Sakura sampai jadi pingsan begitu, dan di dahinya ada lebam merah yang pasti akan membuatnya menangis semalaman.

Katanya sih, anak yang menendang bola itu tidak sengaja. Namun entahlah, hanya Kami-sama dan anak itu sendiri yang tahu.

Digenggamnya tangan Sakura, kini keduanya ada di sebuah padang ilalang yang letaknya di seberang sungai dangkal yang ada di lapangan tempat mereka bermain bola barusan. Kenapa dia tidak pulang? Karena, Sasori tak mau Manami melihat keadaan Sakura yang seperti ini. Bisa habis Sasori kalau Manami melihat Sakura pingsan.

Hei, bisa saja kan Manami mengira Sakura tidur?

Tidak. Biasanya, kalau terluka Sakura akan menangis lama, ditambah lagi mereka kan bukan ada di dalam rumah saat Sakura terluka, jadi gadis ini tidak mungkin tidur semudah itu. Dan kesimpulan yang pasti akan diambil Manami pastinya adalah Sakura pingsan.

"Cepat bangun, dong, Saku-chan…" pintanya pelan. Dia mulai gelisah ketika melihat burung-burung yang mulai berkoak-koak menyambut hari yang akan segera malam.

Dengan hati yang masih harap-harap cemas, Sasori mengusap-usap dahi Sakura, berharap agar warna merah yang masih membekas jelas itu hilang. Tapi, sepertinya usapan tangan Sasori membawa berkah lebih ketimbang hanya lebam yang menghilang.

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan.

"Akhirnya," gumam Sasori lega sambil tersenyum kecil. Sedangkan Sakura, dia terlihat kaget dan langsung terduduk dan mulai menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Aku kenapa?" tanyanya bingung. Sepertinya terbentur bola membuat ingatannya sedikit terlupakan. Hal yang masih bisa Sakura ingat hanyalah.. dia pamit bermain bersama Sasori, berjalan bersama menuju lapangan, kemudian anak-anak di sana menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh, lalu dia menonton anak-anak itu bermain bola, lalu, lalu.. dia tak ingat lagi apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

"Kamu kena bola, lihat jidatmu sampai merah begitu!"

"Yang be―awww!" Sakura meringis ketika tangannya yang kecil menyentuh dahinya yang masih memerah, sepertinya dia baru menyadarinya. "S-ssakit.."

Dan sesuai dugaan, tak ada tiga detik, Sakura pun menangis keras-keras.

"Huaaaa! A-aku mau pu-pulaaaaaang!

"Iya-iya, kita pulang!"

"Gendoooooooong!"

Jiwa manja Sakura sedang kumat rupanya.

"Kemarin-kemarin beratmu nambah, kan?" tolak Sasori, dia ingat beberapa hari yang lalu Sakura ditimbang dan beratnya sudah bertambah beberapa kilo. Mungkin karena itulah, sewaktu selesai mandi perut Sakura terlihat buncit seperti bocah yang menderita busung lapar.

"Pokoknya gendooooong!" jeritnya lagi, Sakura mulai memukul-mukul punggung Sasori dengan tangannya yang terkepal kuat, tidak terasa sakit karena tangannya yang kecil itu. Padahal jelas-jelas anak ini masih bisa jalan sendiri, kan?

"Kamu masih bisa jalan, kan?" tanya Sasori. Sakura diam, memang sih, buktinya sekarang dia sedang berdiri.

"Kalau begitu.. a-ayo kita main Jan Ken Pon!" ucap Sakura di antara isakannya, "Yang kalah harus menggendong sampai rumah!"

Jan Ken Pon atau sering disebut suit Cina atau juga lebih sering disebut Gunting Kertas Batu, adalah permainan yang sering dilakukan oleh anak-anak TK jika ingin mengundi sesuatu. Sasori merasa dirinya sudah terlalu besar untuk memainkan permainan cemen semacam itu.

Tapi, karena Sakura yang memintanya, dia akan menurut.

Tunggu dulu… apa katanya tadi? Yang kalah harus menggendong sampai rumah? Kalau Sasori kalah, dia harus menggendong Sakura, tapi kalau Sakura yang kalah, bagaimana jadinya?

Masa', Sakura harus menggendongnya? Memangnya dia kuat, hah?

Dimana-mana, yang ada itu laki-laki menggendong perempuan, bukannya perempuan menggendong laki-laki. Akan terlihat aneh jika ada seorang wanita yang menggendong seorang pria, mungkin wanita itu akan disebut "Wanita Perkasa" oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Ayo cepat!" Sakura sudah mengepalkan tangan kanannya, pertanda siap melakukan permainan konyol penuh resiko itu.

Sepertinya, tak ada pilihan lain bagi Sasori selain sengaja mengalah, dia tak bisa kalau tak menuruti permintaan yang seperti ini, asal kau tahu saja, **Sakura adalah kelemahannya**. Lagipula dia belum pernah menggendong Sakura sebelumnya, hehehe…

"Gunting kertas baaaatu!"

Mata Sasori memperhatikan pergerakan tangan Sakura, dia mengeluarkan gunting! Kalau begitu…

"Aku menaaaang! Onii-chan gendong aku!" katanya kegirangan ketika melihat Sasori mengeluarkan kertas, seolah-olah lebam di dahinya itu telah menghilang entah ke mana dan tak menyisakan rasa sakit sama sekali.

Sasori tersenyum tipis, dia memang sengaja memperlambat gerakan tangannya, supaya kalah, karena sesungguhnya, dia memang ingin kalah. Sepertinya menggendong juga bukanlah hal yang terlalu buruk, apalagi kalau bisa membuat tangisan Sakura terhenti seperti ini. Yah, pengecualian jika orang yang kau gendong punya berat tubuh overweight.

"Ayo naik!" Sasori sedikit membungkuk agar Sakura bisa naik ke punggungnya dengan mudah, gadis itu begitu antusias dan mulai menaiki punggung Sasori. Dia melingkarkan tangannya ke leher sang kakak, sedangkan kedua tangan Sasori menopang berat tubuh Sakura di belakangnya.

Saat keduanya berjalan, langit telah berubah warna menjadi kebiruan, dan beberapa ekor kelelawar sudah mulai beterbangan ke sana ke mari untuk mulai mencari makanan. Suara jangkrik pun mulai terdengar di pendengaran, begitu pula bunyi "uhu uhu" burung hantu yang samar-samar datang entah dari mana.

Suara-suara hewan malam yang menyebabkan kesan mistis, tapi sama sekali tidak membuat Sakura takut, selama masih ada Sasori di dekatnya, dia takkan takut pada hal-hal yang tak logis seperti itu. Dalam hati, Sakura bersyukur kepalanya terhantam bola, kalau tidak permainan Jan Ken Pon tadi takkan terjadi dan pastinya sekarang Sasori tak sedang menggendongnya.

"Eh Onii-chan," panggil Sakura.

"Hmm?"

"Masalah yang delu itu, gimana?" tanyanya, hampir saja Sakura lupa tujuan mereka bertemu Inari.

"Oh itu.. kata Inari, delu adalah singkatan dari kata bahasa Sunda, bahasa tradisional yang ada di Negara Indonesia."

"Singkatan apa?"

"Delu = Gede ka hulu = Besar ke kepala."

"…"

"…"

"Hiks.. hiks.."

"…!"

"HUAAAAAAA!"

**OWARI**

Haha.. side story gaje.. entah kenapa pengen bikin aja gitu..

Side story ini terinspirasi dari salah satu adegan BokuImo versi drama, yaitu pas bagian Yori (Sasori) sengaja ngalah ke Iku (Sakura) tanpa Iku tau pas maen Jan Ken Pon supaya bisa ngegendong Iku lebih lama.

Daan, delu itu adalah sebutan untuk orang yang punya kepala besar, dan terlihat kurang seimbang dengan tubuhnya. Orang sunda nyebutnya begitu, hahahaha..

Aneh? Pasti. Alur kebat-kebut? Emang. Misstypo? Gomen, Fuyu lagi males koreksi. Side story ini juga dibuat sekaligus buat ngemanfaatin saat-saat terakhir paket pulsa yang cuma seminggu -ceile- maklum, anak SMP kan bokek =.=

Nah, makasih yang udah nyempetin waktu buat baca side story gaje ini. Sampai ketemu di chapter 8 yah!

Review please?


	9. Possessive?

**Sister Lover**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Boku wa Imouto ni Koi wo Suru © Kotomi Aoki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Characters :**

**Haruno Sakura **

**Akasuna no Sasori **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Romance / Family**

**T Rated **

**Warning : AU, Super OOC, Sibling Incest**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rasa cinta yang begitu menyesakkan, kedua pihak yang sama-sama tidak menyadari kalau keduanya memiliki perasaan yang sama. Sama-sama ingin memiliki, sama-sama merasa tidak rela.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 8**

**Possessive?**

**.**

**.**

"Oh, iya. Saku-chan, perkenalkan, dia…"

'... dia?'

'… dia siapa?'

'Onii-chan, kamu ngomong lama banget, sih!'

Di mata Sakura, jawaban Sasori atas pertanyaannya terlihat amat sangat lambat sampai-sampai membuatnya merasa jengkel. Dia sudah terlalu penasaran dengan cewek yang ada di hadapannya ini, kenapa juga dia terlihat akrab sekali dengan Sasori seakan-akan sudah kenal sejak dulu.

Tunggu.. tadi cewek itu bilang "Dari dulu kan aku selalu bilang ingin ketemu adikmu!" kalau begitu.. cewek ini memang sudah kenal Sasori dari dulu. Di mana, sejak umur berapa dan… apa statusnya?

Apa dia mantan kakaknya? Atau hanya teman? Atau malah masih punya hubungan spesial? Long distance relationship? Tidak, tidak mungkin! Sasori tidak akan merahasiakan hal seperti itu pada Sakura, selama ini Sakura tahu Sasori tak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan cewek manapun. Kalau mereka pacaran, Sakura pasti akan tahu.

'… kenapa, ya, aku harus gelisah cuma gara-gara yang begini?' batin Sakura, tapi karena rasa penasaran yang meluap-luap, gadis itu jadi ragu akan apa yang kini tengah ia rasakan.

"Dia Kurama Yakumo," jelas Sasori. Sebenarnya, bukan nama yang ingin diketahui oleh Sakura, masa' bodoh namanya mau apa, mau Yakuma kek, Yakumi kek, Yakume kek, terserah. Yang penting, hal yang ingin diketahui Sakura adalah siapanya Sasori cewek bernama Kurama Yakumo ini.

"Halo, namaku Yakumo," ucap Yakumo pada Sakura dengan lambaian kecil. Sakura masih menatap tidak suka pada Yakumo, tapi sepertinya Yakumo tidak menyadari arti tatapan Sakura karena gadis itu terlihat santai-santai saja dengan senyum manis yang masih terpasang di wajahya.

Sakura kembali bertanya pelan pada Sasori, "Dia.. siapanya kamu?"

"Eh?" Sasori sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan Sakura yang bisa saja jadi pertanyaan pribadi untuk beberapa cara. Dan nada bicara Sakura barusan benar-benar membuat pertanyaan itu terdengar sangat pribadi, "Yakumo ini teman baikku waktu masih TK sampai kelas 2 SD di Suna."

"Oh.." Sakura ber-oh, terlihat santai tanpa beban. Air mukanya yang semula buram kini mulai berubah perlahan menjadi jernih kembali.

Dari luar, Sakura terlihat biasa saja, namun tak ada yang tahu perasaan Sakura yang sebenarnya. Gadis itu merasa dihempaskan ke awan gula-gula kapas berwarna merah muda dan lautan permen seribu rasa, betapa leganya perasaannya saat ini. Amat sangat lega! Seperti menghirup udara di pegunungan yang terbebas dari polusi setelah lama menghirup udara kota yang penuh dengan penyakit bertebaran di sana sini.

'Jadi dia cuma teman Onii-chan!' innernya berseru. Hanya teman. TEMAN! Tak ada yang perlu dia khawatirkan.

Meskipun Sakura masih bingung kenapa dirinya ini begitu mengkhawatirkan sesuatu yang belum jelas. Memangnya kenapa kalau seandainya Yakumo ini benar-benar bukan hanya teman Sasori? Takkan ada efek buruk yang akan ditimbulkan dari hal tersebut, kan?

Kecuali…

"Kamu juga pindah kemari?" tanya Sasori pada Yakumo. Kini ketiga anak manusia itu mulai berjalan bersama, sedangkan Sakura, dia terlihat kurang senang melihat Yakumo kini bergabung dengan dia dan kakaknya.

"Iya, ayahku dipindahtugaskan kemari," jelasnya, "Kamu jahat, ya! Waktu pindah ke sini gak bilang apapun sama aku."

"Maaf, waktu itu keadaannya kacau."

"Iya juga, sih… Sakura juga pasti sedih, ya?"

Sakura melirik Yakumo yang tengah tersenyum padanya tanpa harus menolehkan kepalanya, karena memang tidak punya niat untuk kembali bertatapan dengan mata Yakumo. Buat apa? Hanya akan membuat kekesalannya bertambah saja.

"Begitulah," pembicaraan ini membuat kenangan buruk tentang keluarga mereka yang telah retak beberapa tahun yang lalu seakan kembali berputar di kepalanya. Seperti film lama, film yang telah usang dan kembali diputar paksa.

Sakura sama sekali tidak mendengarkan apa yang tengah dibicarakan Sasori dan Yakumo, pikirannya dikosongkan, matanya menatap ke depan tanpa ekspresi.

Kau tahu? Berada di antara dua orang yang tengah asyik mengobrol, tapi kau tidak masuk dalam pembicaraan itu, adalah hal yang sangat tidak enak, menyebalkan, membosankan, dan membuat kesal. Itulah yang terjadi pada Sakura kini.

Sasori dan Yakumo, mengobrol berdua saja, seolah Sakura tak ada di sana meskipun Sakura masih bisa merasakan tangan Sasori menggenggam tangannya dengan erat. Tapi tetap saja, didiamkan itu rasanya tidak menyenangkan, lagipula Sakura bukan tipe orang yang biasa didiamkan seperti ini. Dan genggaman tangan Sasori, sama sekali tidak terasa hangat… benar-benar terasa berbeda ketimbang yang Sakura rasakan sebelumnya. Sebelum Yakumo datang di antara mereka.

'Harusnya aku yang ada di posisi dia,' batin Sakura. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan. Kini mereka bertiga mulai turun ke lantai bawah dengan menggunakan eskalator.

Mungkin inilah dampak buruknya jika ada gadis lain yang dekat dengan Sasori.

Sakura tidak peduli Sasori mau mengobrol dengan siapa, tapi satu hal.. tolong, jangan diamkan dirinya seperti ini seolah-olah Sakura hanyalah seonggok debu yang tak berguna, tidak pantas untung dipandang karena hanya mengotori. Tak ada yang mempedulikan debu, tak ada yang memperhatikannya. Kalaupun diperhatikan, pastilah hanya untuk disingkirkan bukan?

Sekarang, Sakura merasa dirinya adalah debu.

Kali ini, seorang gadis―yang Sakura tidak tahu dia gadis baik-baik atau bukan―telah berhasil merebut perhatian Sasori sepenuhnya, sampai-sampai perhatian sang kakak ke adiknya pun jadi hilang, meski masih meninggalkan jejak berupa jemari yang masih saling bertaut erat. Do'akan saja, perhatian itu tidak akan sepenuhnya menghilang, suatu saat pasti akan kembali seperti semula.

Yakumo telah merebutnya tanpa sadar, dan itu semakin membuat Sakura merasa tidak suka―bukan, tapi benci.

Seiri apapun, sebanyak apapun perasaan cemburu yang memenuhi isi hatinya, membuncah sampai rasanya ingin meledak dan berhamburan, Sakura masih punya keyakinan. Keyakinan yang bisa membuatnya begitu percaya, dan tidak semua orang bisa memiliki keyakinan ini, rasa percaya yang begitu kuat.

Keyakinan kalau Sasori menyayanginya lebih dari gadis manapun, dan perhatian yang sesungguhnya hanya akan Sasori berikan untuk Sakura.

Gadis bermata hijau jernih itu tersenyum tipis, tetap ada sedikit kepahitan dalam senyuman kecilnya. Tapi, tidak mengurangi kecantikannya dan tetap terlihat menawan,

'Cuma aku yang paling penting, ketimbang cewek manapun,' batin Sakura, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Hati Sakura serasa terombang-ambing. Akhir-akhir ini, banyak sekali perubahan pada hatinya, perasaannya pada kakaknya sendiri, seperti ada yang sesuatu berpindah ruang, dari ruang biasa, menuju ruang yang lebih "khusus", lebih istimewa, hanya saja masih ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hingga menghambat perpindahan tersebut. Semua itu membuatnya agak ling lung, seperti sekarang ini. Sakura begitu bingung, sejak kapan dirinya berubah menjadi begitu posesif akan Sasori?

Sejak melihat kenyataan kalau ada gadis lain yang dekat dengan kakaknya?

Perasaan ingin memiliki, perasaan yang berkata, bahwa dia hanya untuk Sakura. Mungkin sesuatu yang tidak ia sadari, sebenarnya telah mengakar, lalu tumbuh dan merambati hatinya dengan amat sangat halus dan perlahan-lahan sampai-sampai Sakura tidak menyadarinya sama sekali.

Baru sekaranglah efek dari "perasaan" itu terasa. Tidak pernah Sakura pikirkan, ternyata rasanya begitu sesak.

Hanya dengan melihat Sasori mengobrol dengan sangat akrab bersama cewek lain saja, rasanya… sudah membuatnya begitu cemburu dan tidak bisa terima. Sakura merasa tidak rela.

"Wah! Ternyata kita di sini lama, ya!" ucap Yakumo. Ternyata ketika mereka telah sampai di luar swalayan itu, langit sudah benar-benar gelap, dan malam ini terang bulan. Bintang-bintang kecil pun tampak bertaburan dengan indahnya. Lampu-lampu di sisi-sisi jalan sudah mulai dinyalakan untuk menambah penerangan di malam hari.

"Bisa-bisa Kaa-san marah.." ujar Sasori, dia ingat bahwa hari ini Manami pulang sore, dan mereka berdua tidak bilang apa-apa pada Manami soal akan pergi sepulang sekolah. Ibu mereka pasti tengah panik, ditambah lagi Manami belum menyimpan nomor ponsel Sakura ataupun Sasori.

"Kalian berdua mau kuantar? Aku bawa mobil," tawar Yakumo sambil menunjuk mobil sedannya yang terletak tak jauh dari posisi mereka sekarang. Sakura menatap Sasori sekilas, dan tentu saja gadis itu cepat-cepat menolak ajakan baik tersebut,

"Nggak usah! Aku dan Onii-chan pulang naik bus aja! Yakumo nee pulang aja duluan!" tolak Sakura, berusaha menyembunyikan kekesalannya di balik wajah innocentnya, berharap Yakumo tidak menyadari perasaan Sakura yang sesungguhnya.

"Ya, tapi kita naik bus aja. Terima kasih ajakannya," ucap Sasori, Sakura menghela napas lega mendengar Sasori yang setuju dengan kata-katanya. Sasori agak merasa heran dengan tingkah Sakura, tidak seperti biasanya dia menolak ajakan baik seperti ini. Padahal biasanya dia yang memaksa Sasori untuk menerima ajakan baik dari orang lain.

"Sou ka, terserah kalian, sih. Kalau begitu, o saki ni!" Yakumo melambaikan tangannya dan berlari kecil menuju mobil sedannya, kini tinggal Sasori dan Sakura saja yang masih menatap ke arah gadis manis itu.

"Ki o tsukete!" Sasori membalas lambaian Yakumo sambil tersenyum tipis. Sekarang, cowok itu berbalik menghadap Sakura, "Kita pulang?"

"Sebentar," Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke suatu tempat yang letaknya ada di dekat pintu masuk menuju swalayan. "Aku mau beli sesuatu di sana."

Mata Sasori tertuju pada tempat yang ditunjuk oleh jari telunjuk adiknya, sebuah toko makanan manis. Toko itu bisa dibilang cukup kecil, tapi banyak orang yang datang ke sana, kebanyakan dari mereka adalah anak-anak kecil yang datang bersama ibu atau ayah atau mungkin pengasuhnya, gadis-gadis remaja, dan beberapa orang yang sepertinya sudah kuliah dan ingin membeli kue untuk kudapan di malam hari.

Mereka berdua berjalan santai menuju toko makanan manis itu, begitu masuk ke sana, hawa dingin mulai menerpa dan aroma kue-kue serta permen mulai tercium oleh indra penciuman. Di rak-rak kaca terpajang macam-macam kue cantik dan lucu dengan warna dan bentuk yang menarik, ada juga permen-permen mulai dari yang kecil sampai yang ukuran besar.

Di sudut toko terdapat sebuah kulkas es krim berbentuk persegi panjang, tampak beberapa anak kecil tengah berkerumun, mungkin mereka memperebutkan es krim, namanya juga anak-anak.

Dekorasi toko itu begitu berwarna, nyaris seperti sekolah TK hanya saja warna yang dipergunakan adalah warna-warna lembut sehingga membuat mata orang-orang yang melihatnya terasa sejuk. Sama sekali tidak terkesan norak, ditambah pita-pita berwarna ungu muda yang menghiasi langit-langit toko itu, membuatnya semakin terlihat manis.

"Saku-chan, jangan lama-lama, ya!" Sasori langsung memperingatkan gadis itu begitu melihat gerak-gerik Sakura yang mulai terlihat kebingungan. Bingung karena saking banyaknya dan tidak tahu ingin membeli yang mana.

Karena ada terlalu banyak jenis, akhirnya Sakura mengambil sebuah lollipop ukuran medium. Lollipop itu berbentuk hati, warnanya seperti pelangi. Di bungkusnya tertera bahwa rasa permen itu adalah susu karamel. Hmm.. dari bentuk dan warnanya saja sudah terlihat enak.

Merasa hari sudah cukup malam, Sasori tidak mau mereka benar-benar kelamaan atau Manami akan mengamuk dan yang akan jadi korban adalah bokong atau telinga Sasori. Kenapa? Karena selama tak ada Manami, Sakura adalah tanggung jawabnya. Manami tidak segan-segan memukul bokong Sasori dengan sapu atau menjewer daun telinganya sampai memerah jika anak itu membawa adiknya entah ke mana tanpa keterangan yang jelas, apalagi jika sampai malam hari.

Seperti sekarang ini contohnya.

Di kasir, Sakura langsung memberikan permen yang dia mau kepada pegawai kasir itu dan segera mengambil uang di dompetnya yang berwarna pink dengan gambar kucing hitam, tapi ketika tangannya sudah siap mengambil uang dari dalam dompetnya, Sasori mencegahnya,

"Biar aku yang bayar," ucap Sasori, Sakura hanya mengangkat bahu dan kembali memasukkan dompetnya ke dalam saku rok.

Setelah selesai dengan semua itu, keduanya segera menaiki bus untuk pulang.

Bus yang mereka naiki benar-benar berbeda jauh dengan bus yang pertama mereka naiki untuk menuju ke distrik belanja ini. Bus ini sepi, hanya ada beberapa penumpang yang duduk di beberapa bangku, mereka semua sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Ada yang membaca koran, yang kepalanya naik turun mungkin karena mengantuk, ada juga yang tengah melahap sebuah hot dog yang terlihat masih lumayan panas.

Pasangan adik kakak itu langsung menempati bangku kosong di urutan ketiga, Sakura duduk di dekat jendela. Dari dulu Sakura lebih suka duduk di dekat jendela jika pergi ke mana-mana dengan menggunakan mobil, sebab dia bisa melihat keadaan jalan dengan lebih jelas, terutama jika ada sesuatu yang menarik, itulah alasannya ketika Sasori bertanya saat umur Sakura bekisar 10 tahun.

Sakura membuka bungkus lollipop yang dibelikan Sasori, dia melepas tali pita yang terlilit manis di batang lollipop itu, begitu plastik yang melindungi lollipop itu terbuka, sekilas tercium aroma susu yang menguar dan terkesan manis dari permen tersebut.

"Ini," tiba-tiba Sakura menyodorkan permen itu kepada Sasori, membuat tanda tanya timbul di benak cowok itu, "Karena Onii-chan yang bayar, Onii-chan boleh coba duluan!" katanya sambil tersenyum. Meskipun masih merasa kesal akan kejadian antara dia, Sasori, dan Yakumo, bukan jadi alasan untuknya untuk tidak menjadi adik yang bersifat baik.

Sasori masih ragu dia ingin mencobanya atau tidak, sebenarnya dia tidak benci makanan manis, sih. Dia juga tidak akan menolak kalau ada seseorang yang memberinya kue, permen, es krim, atau makanan manis lainnya secara paksa. Hanya saja kali ini…

"Ayo buka mulutmu, aaaaaa..!" ucap Sakura seolah-olah cowok yang duduk di sampingnya adalah bocah balita yang masih harus dituntun makannya agar tidak berantakan.

Karena gadis itu terus menyodorkan permen tersebut pada Sasori, seolah memaksa, akhirnya Sasori pun mencoba permen itu. Dia mengemutnya perlahan karena memang tak ada keinginan untuk mencobanya―ini hanya karena Sakura yang meminta, mengecap rasa manis susu yang berasal dari gula-gula itu. Sasori akui, rasanya enak dengan sensasi yang terasa dingin di lidah. Mirip es krim.

Entah karena sengaja atau bukan, sepertinya tangan Sakura berusaha menjejalkan lollipop itu ke dalam mulut Sasori lebih dalam.

"U-udah cukup!"

"Gimana? Enak kan lollipop yang aku pilih?" tanya Sakura seraya menarik kembali lollipop itu dari dalam mulut kakaknya, sama sekali tak terlihat ekspresi bersalah di wajahnya, dia merasa dirinya begitu pintar dalam hal memilih makanan, lain cerita kalau dalam hal membuat makanan. "Aku memang hebat!"

Kini, pandangan Sasori tertuju pada tangan Sakura yang menggenggam lollipop itu, semakin dekat menuju bibirnya yang merah muda tersebut, lollipop itu siap untuk diemut.

Yang ada dalam pikiran Sasori sekarang ini adalah, bukannya yang seperti ini adalah… ehm, ciuman secara tidak langsung?

Dan tanpa ada beban, tanpa ada ekspresi keberatan apalagi jijik, Sakura mulai mengemut lollipop yang memiliki warna-warni pelangi tersebut, tepat di bagian yang barusan diemut Sasori. Sepertinya Sakura tidak mengerti apa-apa mengenai hal ciuman tidak langsung.

Kalau tahu, dia pasti akan keberatan. Mungkin?

Cowok rambut merah yang duduk di sampingnya menelan ludah, wajahnya terlihat tegang menatap gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya itu.

"Onii-chan?" Sakura langsung menoleh, dia memang merasa Sasori memperhatikannya semenjak Sakura mulai memakan permen miliknya yang dibayar oleh Sasori. Gadis itu lagi-lagi menyodorkan lollipopnya ke arah Sasori dengan ekspresi wajah polos, "Mau?"

"Ng-nggak!"

"…?"

"…"

xxxXXXxxx

"Tadaima!" baru saja Sakura dan Sasori mengucapkan salam, suara derap langkah kaki yang terdengar buru-buru menyambut mereka.

"Kalian berdua darimana, hah?" tanya Manami, dalam hati Sasori tengah berdo'a agar tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Sakura langsung bicara kalau mereka habis jalan-jalan sebentar, kemudian, Manami langsung menatap tajam ke arah Sasori, yang ditatap merasa bulu kuduknya mulai bergidik. "Sasori, mukamu kenapa? Kamu berantem, ya?" selidik Manami curiga begitu melihat lebam di wajah putranya itu.

"Kaa-san, jangan pukul pantat Onii-chan ya.." pinta Sakura dengan kitty eyes mautnya. "Dia cuma ngelindungi aku dari anak-anak bandel kok!"

"Hontou ka?" tanya Manami dengan alis terangkat.

"Swear!" Sakura mengangkat dua jarinya, pertanda "peace".

Tiba-tiba, Manami mengacak rambut Sasori, membuat rambut merahnya itu semakin berantakan. Padahal awalnya Sasori kira sang ibu akan menjewernya keras-keras.

"Baguslah, kamu ngejalanin amanah Kaa-san, tapi di sisi lain kamu juga salah," ucap Manami, dia merasa bangga akan sifat Sasori yang begitu bertanggung jawab. "Lain kali kalau mau pergi, kasih tau Kaa-san dulu, ditambah lagi kamu bawa-bawa Sakura, lain kali Kaa-san gak bakal kasih ampun, lho.."

"Maaf," kata Sasori pelan.

"Ya udah, cepat mandi, kalian bau!"

Mendengar kata "mandi", Sakura langsung melesat pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Aku mandi duluan!"

xxxXXXxxx

Malam telah larut, sekitar pukul sebelas lewat. Para penduduk Konoha sebagian sudah mematikan lampu kamar dan bergumul dengan selimut mereka yang tebal untuk mengurangi hawa musim gugur di malam hari, sambil memeluk guling mereka yang empuk dan nyaman.

Sakura masih tetap membaca buku fisikanya sambil tiduran di permadani biru di kamar mereka, fisika adalah salah satu pelajaran kelemahannya dan Sakura biasa minta diajari pada Sasori, cowok itu memang jago dalam semua pelajaran. Sekarang, Sasori tengah tiduran di samping Sakura, posisinya membelakangi gadis itu hingga Sakura tidak tahu apakah kakaknya itu sudah tidur atau belum.

"Onii-chan," panggil Sakura.

"Hmm?" sahut Sasori, dari nadanya sepertinya sudah mengantuk.

"Tadi sore di sekolah aku ketemu Uzumaki-san, Onii-chan tau, kan?" tanya Sakura, matanya melirik Sasori, "Temannya Ketua Osis yang mirip rubah itu, lho.."

"Iya, aku tau."

"Dia bilang, Ketua Osis suka sama aku."

Jantung Sasori serasa terhenti sesaat.

Mendengar cerita Sakura barusan, mendadak kantuk yang semula menggerogoti mata Sasori lenyap entah kemana. Bagaimana tidak kaget? Tiba-tiba saja Sakura berkata kalau ada seseorang yang suka padanya kepada Sasori yang dia tidak tahu kalau sesungguhnya Sasori menaruh hati pada Sakura, meskipun kebenaran tentang perasaan suka Sasuke masih belum pasti, tentu saja membuat cowok rambut merah ini kepikiran.

Sasori mengenal Sasuke meskipun tidak dekat, dia sepertinya anak baik-baik meskipun pendiam, anak itu cerdas, jago olahraga, tidak pernah bertingkah konyol, disayang para guru. Dan punya banyak fans seperti kakaknya, Itachi. Singkat kata, dia hampir sempurna. Termasuk kategori cowok idaman di Konoha Chugakko. Tidak akan ada siswi Konoha Chugakko ataupun Kotogakko yang tidak mengenali Uchiha Sasuke.

Memang belum tentu Sasuke menyukai Sakura, belum ada pengakuan sama sekali, bukan? Ditambah lagi yang memberitahu Sakura adalah seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Tapi, hal ini tetap membuat Sasori merasa khawatir.

Khawatir karena apa? Karena takut Sasuke akan mengambil Sakura darinya? Dari"nya"? Dari Sasori? Sakura bukan milik siapapun dan Sasori menyadari dia bukan orang yang memiliki Sakura, yang notabene adiknya sendiri. Tidak akan ada alasan bagi Sasori untuk tidak menyetujui―kalau memang Sasuke menyukai Sakura― Sakura akan bersama Sasuke.

Takkan ada orang yang berkata Sasuke mengambil ataupun merebut Sakura, karena gadis ini bukan milik siapapun, dan Sasori tidak terkecuali.

Dia sadar, kesempatan Sasuke untuk mendapatkan Sakura jauh lebih besar ketimbang dirinya yang berstatus kakak Sakura, Sasori hampir tidak mungkin, tidak ada harapan baginya, dan semua orang pun pasti akan mengakui itu...

Lalu dia harus bagaimana kalau seandainya hal ini jadi kenyataan? Membiarkan Sakura bersama Sasuke dan membohongi perasaannya sendiri?

"Onii-chan, kalau Ketua Osis beneran suka sama aku, gimana menurutmu?"

Pertanyaan Sakura benar-benar menuntut komentar darinya. Apa yang akan Sasori katakan? Apakah dia akan bilang, "Itu bagus. Kayaknya dia cocok buatmu," kedengarannya amat sangat munafik karena sendirinya punya perasaan yang begitu kuat pada gadis yang masih satu darah dengannya ini.

Sasori terdiam, masih membelakangi adiknya, dia tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Onii-chan?" panggil Sakura lagi karena Sasori tidak kunjung menjawab. Sakura duduk dan merangkak mendekati Sasori, dia menggoyangkan bahu kakaknya tersebut, "Hei, udah tidur, ya?"

Dia hanya pura-pura tertidur untuk menghindari pertanyaan itu.

"Fuuuh.. ya sudah, deh," Sakura menghela napas dan kembali bertiduran di samping Sasori. Sepertinya malam ini mereka berdua akan tidur di bawah. "Met bobo."

.

.

.

Waktu terus berjalan tanpa henti, bunyi detikan jam dinding terus berputar tanpa henti. Hari semakin malam, suara hewan-hewan yang memang beraktivitas di bawah sinar bulan mulai berderu. Semakin banyak pula makhluk-makhluk yang telah terlelap di pembaringan mereka.

Namun, sekarang Sasori malah tidak bisa tidur. Pikirannya masih tertuju pada hal yang sama, hal yang dibicarakan Sakura barusan dengannya. Masih membuat otaknya berpikir, pikiran yang seolah tidak akan ada akhirnya dan akan terus bergulir, sama sekali tidak ada jawaban meski sudah menggali sedalam apapun.

Dia berbalik, menghadap Sakura yang kini tengah tertidur dengan posisi miring, menyebabkan keduanya berhadapan. Mata coklat kemerahan itu tidak bisa lepas dari keindahan yang ada di depannya, tangannya menyibak rambut merah muda yang agak menutupi wajah bidadari yang ada di hadapannya tersebut.

Sasori mendekat, membuat jarak di antara mereka menipis dengan wajah yang berdekatan. Dipeluknya tubuh Sakura yang masih tertidur pulas, sama sekali tidak tahu dan tidak sadar dengan yang terjadi. Rasanya, ingin sekali mengklaim gadis ini sebagai miliknya, sebagai gadisnya.

Dan jika memiliki perasaan seperti itu, meskipun Sasori tahu ini terlarang, amat sangat terlarang, tentu saja dia tak rela atau tepatnya belum bisa merelakan Sakura untuk menjadi milik orang lain. Jika dibiarkan begitu saja, bagaimana dengan kebahagiaannya sendiri? Kebahagiaan Sasori yang menaruh cinta pada gadis itu? Bukankah salah satu dari kebahagiaan ada pada orang yang kita cintai?

Dikecupnya kening Sakura dengan lembut, dengan hati yang terasa getir, dan ketidakrelaan yang melapisi rasa cintanya. Sebenarnya yang jadi penghalang untuk mendapatkan Sakura, hanyalah ikatan darah yang mereka miliki.

Kalau diberi satu permintaan, Sasori akan meminta agar dirinya menjadi orang lain untuk Sakura. Agar dia bisa mendapatkan Sakura sepenuhnya.

Rasa cinta itu benar-benar membuat Sasori tersiksa seperti apa yang tengah ia rasakan sekarang, dia harus selalu menahan diri, dan harus selalu tahu diri bahwa dia ini siapanya Sakura. Tapi Sasori sama sekali tidak bisa mengingkari perasaan tersebut, meskipun dia tahu akhirnya pastilah tidak akan ada yang bahagia.

Betapa ingin dia memilikinya. Memeluknya, mengelusnya, menciumnya dengan cara yang berbeda, bukan adik-kakak tapi lebih dari itu. Namun apa daya dia yang hanya manusia biasa? Bukan dia yang menentukan siapa yang akan jadi adiknya, bukan dia yang memutuskan siapa yang akan lahir dari rahim yang sama dengannya.

Benar-benar menyesakkan. Tidak bisa memiliki, tapi juga tidak mau melepaskan.

≈≈≈**Sister Lover**≈≈≈

Dengan perasaan yang agak kurang senang, Sasori berjalan di samping Sakura yang tampak ceria seperti biasanya. Ada apa dengan cowok itu? Wajahnya terlihat lebih kusut ketimbang biasanya.

Oh, ternyata kejadian tadi subuh yang membuat ekspresinya muram sekarang ini.

**Flashback**

"Onii-chan!" Sakura berteriak memanggil kakaknya sambil menuruni tangga dengan cepat. Tangan kanannya menggenggam benda lucu yang kemarin ia beli dan tangan kirinya menggenggam dua buah ponsel dengan merk sama hanya saja warnanya berbeda.

"Apa?" sahut Sasori, ternyata dia sedang menyiapkan piring untuk sarapan dan ada Manami yang tengah memasak. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi Sakura langsung mendekati kakaknya itu.

"Lihaaat! Ini gantungan ponsel yang kemarin kubeli!" ocehnya sambil memperlihatkan gantungan ponsel yang amat sangat girly dan tentu saja tidak cocok dengan selera Sasori. Manami memperhatikan wajah Sasori sekilas, sepertinya hanya dengan melihat benda itu membuat Sasori menelan ludah. "Biar kupasang, ya!"

"Saku-chan."

"Apa?"

"… Onii-chan beneran harus pakai itu?"

Sakura kembali mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Sasori. Pipinya yang berwarna merah muda tahu-tahu sudah menggembung hingga mengingatkan Sasori pada ikan buntal, hanya saja tidak berduri.

"Jadi Onii-chan gak mau pake barang yang udah kubeli pake uangku sendiri?"

"…"

"Jadi Onii-chan gak suka kalau aku pilih yang ini?"

"Bukan begitu.." ternyata Sasori memang lebih lemah kalau keadaannya seperti ini.

"Onii-chan jahat!" Sakura pun ngambek, dia meletakkan salah satu gantungan ponsel dan handphone milik kakaknya di atas meja dan mulai berbalik untuk meninggalkan Sasori. Manami melongo, heran atas prilaku anak gadisnya itu.

Sebelum Sakura menjauh, Sasori langsung menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sakura. Uhh.. meskipun sedang marah dan manyun-manyun dia tetap saja terlihat lucu dan manis, bertambah imuuuut!

"Maaf," ucap Sasori. "Bakal kupake deh," ucapnya dengan nada pasrah.

"Naaaah! Onii-chan emang orang yang paling ngehargai aku!" Sakura langsung memeluk kakaknya itu, memang dia adik yang licik. Ada saja caranya membuat Sasori mengalah, dan ngambek adalah jurus paling ampuh untuk membuat Sasori mengalah. Bagaimana kalau menangis? Mungkin Sasori akan memberikan semua yang dia mau? Oke, itu berlebihan.

Manami tertawa kecil melihat dua buah hatinya itu.

Sasori sendiri, dia berniat untuk tidak memperlihatkan ponselnya pada yang lain, lagipula dia memang tidak suka pamer. Jangan sampai teman-temannya terutama Akatsuki melihat "hiasan" di ponselnya.

Kalau hal itu sampai terjadi, dia harus bisa bertahan akan tertawaan dan cemoohan para Akatsuki.

**End of flashback**

Untuk beberapa keadaan, terkadang Sakura memang membuat Sasori repot. Dan karena merasa lebih tua, dia jadi selalu mengalah. Memang perasaan kesal juga pastinya sedikit ada, seperti terbersit pikiran di kepalanya kata-kata seperti "kenapa selalu aku yang mengalah?". Yaaa.. itu wajar, bukan?

Tapi kalau hal-hal seperti itu diingat, yang ada malah membuat Sasori tersenyum kecil mengenangnya. Dia memang lemah akan Sakura, tapi rasanya… dia rela.

Menangani Sakura, iblis kecil yang imut, belum tentu bisa dilakukan oleh semua kakak. Apalagi kalau dia minta yang aneh-aneh, terkadang sampai terkesan memaksa. Kalau tidak dituruti, yang ada malah ngambek dan dia akan bilang, "Onii-chan jahat!" atau "Onii-chan udah gak peduli sama aku!".

Contohnya ketika minta diantar ke kamar mandi bawah untuk pipis di malam hari yang telah larut karena kamar mandi yang ada di kamar mereka mampet, padahal Sasori sedang ngantuk-ngantuknya gara-gara dipaksa melek untuk nonton film horror.

Intinya, punya adik itu tidak semudah yang kau kira.

.

.

Hingga setelah beberapa menit, mereka berdua sampai. Rencana Sakura hari ini : memamerkan ponselnya pada Ino. Cewek pirang itu pasti akan iri setengah mati padanya, hihihihi.. Ino memang saingan sejati. Senang sekali rasanya kalau bisa membuat Ino merasa iri.

Sepertinya hari ini akan jadi hari yang menyenangkan.

"Sasori-kun!"

Atau tidak!

Kedua anak manusia itu menoleh dan menemukan seorang gadis yang baru kemarin berjalan bersama mereka kini tengah berlarian sambil melambaikan tangannya, lebih ditujukan kepada Sasori. Kurama Yakumo. Gadis itu memakai seragam putri Konoha Kotogakko.

Kedua alis Sakura hampir bertemu. Dia tidak tahu kalau ternyata Yakumo akan masuk sekolah yang sama dengan Sasori. Sasori sama sekali tidak terlihat terkejut. Apa dia sudah tahu? Mungkin mereka membicarakannya kemarin saat Sakura tidak memperhatikan, makanya Sakura tidak mengetahui tentang hal ini.

Yakumo langsung menggelayut manja di lengan Sasori begitu mendekat pada cowok itu, semakin membuat mata Sakura terasa panas.

"Sasori-kun, untung aku ketemu sama kamu! Aku ke sini jalan kaki, lho!"

'Sasori-kun katanya? Perasaan kemarin gak ada suffiks 'kun', deh!'

Tanpa sadar, tangan Sakura mengepal hingga terlihat memerah. Kurama Yakumo, apa dia menyukai kakaknya? Kalau dilihat dari sifatnya sih… memang iya.

Dan tatapan Yakumo terhadap Sasori, begitu berbeda.

"Onii-chan," panggil Sakura pelan, Sasori menoleh begitu pula Yakumo.

"Ah, Sakura!" Yakumo baru sadar kalau ternyata Sakura ada di sana juga. "Mulai hari ini aku jadi seniormu, ya!"

'Nggak sudi! Lagipula dia kan anak baru!' Gadis itu menatap tajam pada Yakumo, kemudian beralih pada Sasori.

"Aku duluan!" Sakura segera berbalik dan dengan tergesa memasuki gerbang sekolahnya, Sasori menatap bingung pada adiknya tersebut. Dan sekarang, Yakumo mulai menyeretnya untuk segera ke Konoha Kotogakko dengan alasan ingin melihat-lihat sekolah yang akan jadi tempat menimba ilmunya yang baru. Mumpung masih pagi.

Sedangkan Sakura, kini dia tengah berjalan di koridor dengan langkah kaki terhentak-hentak, pertanda sedang kesal. Gadis itu menggigit bibir dan menggumam kesal,

"Cewek nyebelin!"

Sraaaak!

Dia membuka pintu geser kelasnya. Ternyata di dalam sudah ada Ino, Hinata, dan beberapa murid lain. Mereka menatap heran pada Sakura yang entah mengapa pagi-pagi sudah bad mood. Hei, baru saja hari akan dimulai dan dia sudah menggerutu seperti itu! Awalilah hari dengan penuh semangat!

Sakura duduk di bangkunya dengan kesal dan langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua tangannya. Ino yang melihat tingkah Sakura mau tak mau ikut bad mood juga,

"Heh, Jidat! Pagi-pagi udah marah-marah, kamu kenapa?" tanya Ino tapi sama sekali tidak digubris oleh Sakura.

Sepertinya niat Sakura untuk membuat Ino merasa iri telah hilang, gadis itu jadi tidak berminat sama sekali untuk membuat Ino iri setengah mati padanya yang punya ponsel keluaran terbaru.

Dan lagi, sepertinya saingan sejati Sakura bukan lagi Yamanaka Ino. Tapi…

.

.

.

.

Kurama Yakumo…

**Tsuzuku…**

O saki ni : aku duluan, ya!

Ki o tsukete : hati-hati di jalan, ya! *mentang-mentang abis beli buku bahasa Jepang*

Hiii~ di fic ini hampir semua chara amat sangat OOC =3="

Kenapa aku pilih Yakumo? Soalnya dia manis sih, cukup cocok buat nyaingin Sakura… tapi Sakura tetep the best ^o^v -fans fanatic-

Bagi yang berharap kemunculan SasuSaku, mohon bersabar ya!

Bales review dulu deh,

Fun-Ny Chan, turut berduka cita, ya… hiks hiks.. hueeee -terbawa suasana- terimakasih atas dukunganmu, aku jadi lebih semangat! Terus cari cintamu, ya! *halah* selamat berjuang dan thanks for your review!

Naru-mania, sebenarnya tebakanmu benar lho, emang Yakumo. Tapiii… kesannya kamu ragu-ragu gitu, jadinya yang menang Rosly deh (sebenernya bener gak bener juga gak masalah karena Fuyu males ngasih honor *readers:dasar pelit!*) hahahaha… ngg.. soal kata delu itu, sebenernya kepikiran gara-gara kakak ngatain gambarku delu. Emang kakakku tuh songong banget -curhat- makasih reviewmu! XDD

Kiro yoiD, Hah? Masa nenek Chiyo? Incest parah tuh! XDDDD, wkwkwk.. maaf membuatmu menunggu chapter 8, sampe ketipu segala ya, hihihihi -tawa Tante Kuntz- makasih reviewnya, ya! Kudoain masuk surga deh, amin! *readers;dasar licik! Tukang ngerayu!*

Icha Beside Door, ficnya keren? Orangnya keren gak? -digaplok Icha- just kidding X3, makasih reviewnya ya!

Vipris, salam kenal juga Vi! -hug- udah ketebak kan siapa cewek itu? makasih udah sudi mereview fic aneh nan gaje ini, semoga sehat sentausa dan sejahtera -?-

Erni 'jie, ahay~ mintanya ama Sasori nii ya! Nanti kamu digaplok Sakura! *Sakura:huaaatchi!* yup, Saku-chan emang imut banget, cewek paling imut di anime Naruto menurutku! Thanks for your review ;D

felix, hai juga felix :D, terimakasih selama ini sudah maw buang-buang waktu untuk membaca ficku. Aku juga sering ol lewat hp, makanya jarang review fic orang lain *gaadaygnanya* makasih juga udah menyisihkan waktumu untuk review! :3

Special thanks for :

**Hikari Uchiha Hatake**

**Ditachi Uchiha**

**Riichan LuvHiru**

**Fun-Ny Chan**

**MichiMazu**

**Naru-mania**

**Utsukushii - KuroShiro6yh**

**Akasuna no NiraDEI Uchiha**

**akasuna no hataruno teng tong**

**Kiro yoiD**

**Nakamura Kumiko-chan**

**Safira Love SasuNaru**

**Haruchi Nigiyama**

**Erni 'jie**

**Icha Beside Door**

**Rosly23ryuu-chan**

**Vipris**

**Hika Midori chan**

**Mila Mitsuhiko**

**felix**

**Sasori Schifferway**

Daaaan.. kamu yang udah baca tapi gak sempet review! Itu udah cukup untuk membuat Fuyu merasa dihargai. Sampai ketemu di chap depan, semoga fic ini gak ngebosenin ya. Doain Fuyu biar gak kena WB dan kosakata di otak Fuyu bertambah ≈_≈v

Akhir kata, REVIEW PLEASE?


	10. Girlfriend?

**Sister Lover**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Boku wa Imouto ni Koi wo Suru © Kotomi Aoki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Characters :**

**Haruno Sakura **

**Akasuna no Sasori **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Romance / Family**

**T Rated **

**Warning : AU, Super OOC, Sibling Incest**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Untuk melupakan cinta yang lama, dibutuhkan cinta yang baru… apa iya?**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 9**

**Girlfriend?**

**.**

**.**

"Aku suka dia.. aku gak suka dia.."

Perlahan, helaian mahkota bunga berwarna putih itu terlepas, dan terjatuh dengan gerakan yang lembut ke permukaan bumi. Jari lentik gadis itu terus menerus mencabuti helaian demi helaian, hingga sampai pada helai terakhir, dia terpekur sejenak. "Aku… suka dia?"

Sakura―nama gadis itu― bingung, kata-katanya barusan adalah sebuah pertanyaan atau pernyataan?

Gadis itu menghela napas berat dan menjatuhkan tangkai bunga yang berwarna hijau muda tersebut, ikut terjatuh bersama helaian yang barusan ia cabuti. Dia memandang mahkota bunga yang berjatuhan tadi dengan tatapan tak berminat.

"Aku bodoh, percaya sama hal yang begitu.." gumamnya pelan, Sakura lalu terduduk di atas lantai keramik berwarna putih itu. Sekarang, dia ada di rooftop Konoha Chugakko, sendirian. Untuk Sakura, rooftop di pagi hari adalah salah satu tempat yang cukup lumayan untuk menenangkan diri. "Kenapa hatiku jadi begini, ya?"

Pikirannya kembali menyelami beberapa waktu yang sempat berlalu. Tentang Sasori, tentang kedatangan Yakumo, tentang keraguan hatinya. Semua itu seakan menguak sesuatu yang sebenarnya sudah lama terkubur dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, dan sekarang sudah mulai terlihat meski sedikit demi sedikit.

Hanya dengan mengingat wajah Yakumo saja, hal ini sudah membuatnya begitu gelisah. Ditambah lagi gadis itu sekarang satu sekolah dengan Sasori, dan Yakumo kelihatan sangat akrab sekali dengan Sasori. Bisa-bisa, semua orang menganggap mereka pacaran!

Meskipun sebenarnya bukanlah hal yang seperti itu, mereka bukan pacaran, tapi Sakura tetap tidak suka, dan tidak mau. Kau tahu kan beberapa anak senang menggosipkan hal yang belum tentu kebenarannya? Itulah yang Sakura takutkan.

Saat sedang asyik bengong di alam pikirannya sendiri, pintu terbuka, Sakura langsung memerintahkan indra penglihatannya untuk melempar pandangan ke arah pintu. Seseorang yang ia kenal muncul dari sana.

"Ketua Osis?"

Cowok yang dipanggil Ketua Osis itu menoleh, "Hn?"

Sakura tersenyum, "Pagi!"

"Pagi." Jawabnya singkat yang diikuti cemberut di wajah Sakura, gadis itu tak pernah berpikir kenapa ada orang yang punya muka tembok seperti Sasuke. Yang menyapa pun pasti jadi merasa canggung dan tidak senang.

"Kamu ngapain di sini?" tanya Sakura, mencoba memulai pembicaraan untuk mencairkan suasana, mencoba ramah sekaligus untuk menghilangkan rasa penat yang telah menjamahnya lebih dulu di awal pagi hari.

"Bosan," jawab Sasuke singkat, jelas, dan padat.

'Aih aih, bener-bener gak enak diajak ngobrol!' batin Sakura sambil tetap menatap Sasuke yang kini mulai berjalan dan mendekati tepi rooftop. Pemuda yang memiliki iris berwarna hitam kelam itu menatap ke bawah, memandangi para siswa yang mulai berdatangan. Sekolah mulai terdengar ribut.

Sakura berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke,

"Boleh aku tanya?"

"Apa?"

Dia sama sekali tidak berani menatap ke depan, sekalipun Sasuke sama sekali tidak menatapnya seakan tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan Sakura tanyakan. Tapi tetap saja, Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dan menggigit bibir. Masih saja merasa bimbang.

"Apa perasaanmu sama Itachi-senpai?" tanya Sakura, sekarang Sakura benar-benar merasa dirinya ini amat sangat dungu.

"Hn, apa itu penting?" Sasuke balik bertanya. Pertama kalinya ada seorang gadis yang bertanya seperti ini pada Sasuke, untuk Sasuke, hal ini tak ada hubungannya dengan Sakura. Apakah Sakura tidak bisa menyimpulkan sendiri tentang perasaan seorang adik ke kakaknya?

"Buatku ini penting, tolong dijawab!" pinta Sakura, dia mulai sedikit mengangkat kepalanya, penasaran ekspresi seperti apa yang akan Sasuke keluarkan.

"Aku sebal padanya," jawab Sasuke, kini Sakura sepenuhnya menatap lurus pada Sasuke, agak bingung dengan jawaban cowok berkulit putih agak pucat itu.

"Hah?"

"Ya aku sebal sama Itachi, jelas?" nada bicara Sasuke terdengar sedikit tertekan, "Tapi meskipun begitu, aku juga sayang padanya, kok," lanjut Sasuke dengan agak pelan, seperti merasa malu saat mengatakan kalimat itu, Sakura terkikik geli. Ternyata Sasuke orang yang amat sangat gengsian dalam mengakui perasaannya sendiri.

"Jadi kamu sayang Itachi-senpai, gak lebih dari itu?" tanya Sakura lagi, mendengar pertanyaan Sakura spontan Sasuke langsung menghadap gadis berambut merah muda di sampingnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, sepertinya dia bisa membaca apa yang ada di pikiran Sakura, "Kamu pikir aku ini homo?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke yang amat sangat spontan, Sakura malah jadi merasa bersalah dan malu pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku cuma tanya," jawab Sakura, kembali tak berani untuk melihat ke arah Sasuke, cowok itu melipat tangannya di dada dan kini menatap tiap jengkal sosok gadis di depannya yang tetap membuang muka.

"Jangan kasih pertanyaan yang aneh begitu, dong!" ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang mulai kembali datar, "Itachi itu kakakku, masa' mau diembat juga? Dan aku ini laki-laki."

"Iya, aku tau.." entah kenapa suasananya jadi mulai kurang nyaman bagi Sakura, ada sesuatu yang sekarang malah membuat Sakura merasa takut.

Mata onyx Sasuke kini memfokuskan pandangannya pada Sakura yang sekarang masih saja menunduk di depannya, seakan ingin mengetahui sesuatu yang sepertinya tengah gadis itu sembunyikan, sehingga memberikan pertanyaan aneh padanya.

"Aku sama Itachi nii-san, gak pernah gandengan tangan, gak pernah cium pipi, dan gak pernah menempel terus kayak anggrek dan inangnya."

Ucapan Sasuke barusan, terasa agak menusuk bagi Sakura, karena kalimat itu seperti menggambarkan dirinya dan Sasori. Tepatnya, seperti menyindir.

"Kita berdua laki-laki, pasti aneh kalau kayak gitu. Aku ini bukan kayak kamu dan kakakmu," lanjut Sasuke, dia mulai berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya.

Namun tiba-tiba, Sasuke mengedikkan kepalanya dan memanggil nama Sakura, membuat Sakura langsung melihat padanya dengan beribu tanda tanya yang memenuhi isi kepalanya. Sasuke berkata,

"Kalian berdua kayak pacaran," kalimat yang cukup singkat, tapi terasa seperti memojokkan Sakura. Gadis itu tercekat mendengar itu, sebenarnya, ini adalah isi hati Sasuke, pendapat Sasuke mengenai mereka berdua, tentang dia dan kakaknya.

Pendapat yang tidak terlalu bertele-tele, tapi cukup dalam maksudnya dan bisa menimbulkan yang namanya kecurigaan.

Apakah… selama ini sifat Sakura dan Sasori benar-benar beda sebagaimana kakak-adik biasanya? Apakah mereka terlihat lebih dari itu? Apa bukan hanya Sasuke yang berpendapat demikian?

.

Apa mereka berdua kelihatan terlalu… mesra?

.

"Tentu aja nggak!" Sakura langsung saja berkilah, menyangkal pendapat Sasuke barusan. Gadis itu berusaha menguatkan dirinya untuk mulai berkata-kata, "Itu karena aku sayang banget sama Onii-chan, karena dari dulu Onii-chan yang selalu ngelindungi aku. Apa salah kalau aku kelewat dekat sama dia?"

Sakura berusaha membela diri. Dia juga pasti punya alasan kenapa bisa begitu dekat dengan Sasori.

"Sama sekali nggak, lagian siapa yang menyalahkanmu?" Sasuke sama sekali tak pernah berkata ataupun berniat menyalahkan Sakura atas kedekatannya dengan Sasori. Lagipula kapan dia berkata 'Kamu terlalu dekat sama kakakmu. Itu salah!'?

"Maaf, tapi Onii-chan udah kayak pengganti Tou-san buatku…" tanpa Sakura sadari, dia sudah mencurahkan isi hatinya pada Uchiha muda di hadapannya. Dia tersenyum pada Sasuke, "Kita beruntung punya kakak laki-laki yang baik!"

"Ya udah, aku mau ke Ruang Osis."

"Tunggu dulu!" cegah Sakura, Sasuke langsung menghentikan langkahnya, "Ada satu lagi!"

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke, agak sedikit penasaran dengan hal apa lagi yang akan Sakura tanyakan sampai-sampai dia mencegahnya pergi dengan suara yang begitu memekakkan telinga.

"Kamu suka sama aku, ya?" tanya Sakura blak-blakan dan tanpa pikir panjang.

Sasuke tersentak dengan mata yang melebar, cowok itu berbalik, masih tetap berusaha menjaga kharismanya agar tidak goyah apalagi runtuh di depan teman satu angkatannya ini. Yang membuat Sasuke bingung adalah, kenapa Sakura menanyakan hal seperti itu dengan ekspresi wajah yang begitu polos?

"Jangan bercanda! Kenapa kamu nanya begitu?"

"Kemarin Uzumaki-san yang ngomong sama aku," jawab Sakura sambil mengingat kejadian kemarin sore di lobby, "Apa bener?"

"Nggak!" jawab Sasuke dengan warna pipi yang berubah, semula putih pucat namun sekarang menjadi kemerahan, seakan-akan darahnya hanya mendidih di daerah pipinya saja. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya dan menggeram, "Dobe, awas ya!"

Sepertinya, perubahan pada sifat dan wajah Sasuke malah membuat kenarsisan Sakura kumat,

"Ayolah, jujur aja nggak apa-apa! Wajar kok kalau kamu suka sama aku!" ucap Sakura dengan amat sangat percaya diri, lihat saja, gadis itu sudah memasang pose bak model wanita terkenal yang biasa terlihat di majalah-majalah remaja.

"Hah, mana mungkin! Kalau iya, aku sama aja abnormal, dasar cewek aneh!" entah karena kesambet setan apa, Sasuke beralih jadi menghina Sakura.

"H-hei, kenapa kamu ngomong begitu?"

"Terserah aku! Mulut punyaku, terserah aku mau ngomong apa!"

"Biasa aja, dong! Jangan sewot begitu!"

"Masa' bodo!"

"Iiiiiihhh, kamu nyebeliiiiiinnn!"

"Hn, terserah."

Dan sepertinya, teriakan Sakura kali ini terdengar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah termasuk Sekolah Menengah Atas yang letaknya tepat di samping Konoha Chugakko.

"KETUA OSIS NYEBELIN! Dasar minyak babi, anjing buduk, tauco, nasi busuk!"

Sakura tidak sadar ternyata kalau hinaannya itu sama sekali tidak nyambung. Ketahuan sekali kalau dia tidak punya ide yang bagus untuk menghina seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Yah, kalau orang sedang kebingungan, terkadang kata-katanya selalu jadi tidak masuk akal.

xxxXXXxxx

Datangnya Yakumo memang bukan suatu musibah bagi Sasori, dia senang bisa kembali melihat sahabat kecilnya yang dulu, meski secara fisik ataupun kejiwaan mereka sudah banyak berubah dan agak merasa aneh, seperti melihat orang lain yang dulu bertemu saat kecil, dan tiba-tiba dipertemukan dengan keadaan yang sudah berganti.

Tapi, meskipun Sasori merasa senang, dia kurang senang jika Yakumo bersifat seperti sekarang ini. Rasanya, seperti mencari sensasi apalagi dia ini anak baru.

Kasak-kusuk para siswa di Konoha Kotogakko mulai terdengar di telinga Sasori, membuatnya agak risih, sedangkan Yakumo malah terlihat biasa saja dan sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya. Hal yang dikatakan mereka semua tidak bisa dikategorikan sebagai bisikan.

"Siapa, sih, cewek itu?"

"Anak baru, ya?"

"Genit, ih!"

Begitulah yang dapat ditangkap oleh pendengaran Sasori, beserta beberapa cemoohan lain yang lebih ditujukan pada Yakumo yang sampai sekarang masih saja menggandeng lengannya dengan erat, seakan tak mau melepaskan.

"Yakumo," panggil Sasori, "Tolong lepas tanganmu dari lenganku, ya.." pinta Sasori, berusaha agar tidak menyindir perasaan Yakumo.

"Nanti kalau aku nyasar gimana?" tanyanya berlebihan. Mana mungkin nyasar? Kalaupun iya, siswa di sini bukan hanya Sasori saja bukan? Masih banyak siswa lain yang bisa dia mintai bantuan di sekolah ini.

Sasori bisa merasakan gandengan tangan Yakumo sedikit melonggar, tidak seperti barusan yang begitu kuat sampai lengannya terasa kebas. Yah, ini lebih baik meskipun sama sekali tidak merubah cara pandang para murid di koridor itu kepada mereka berdua. Terutama para anak cewek yang memandang tidak suka pada Yakumo.

"Kita ke kelas terus ke Osis dulu, ya. Baru nanti kuantar ke ruang guru," ucap Sasori. Yakumo langsung berkata,

"Nggak usah! Kepala Sekolah waktu itu bilang aku langsung masuk ke kelas aja, aku di kelas 2-1."

"Wah, kita sekelas.." ucap Sasori dengan nada rendah, tiba-tiba saja Yakumo memukul bahu Sasori dengan tinju kecil yang sama sekali tidak terasa sakit, "Apa, sih?"

"Kamu nggak senang ya aku pindah kemari?" tanyanya dengan nada bercanda, tapi sepertinya Sasori menanggapinya dengan serius, bisa dilihat dari matanya.

"Jangan ngira yang aneh-aneh, deh! Siapa yang nggak senang ketemu sama teman lama yang baik?" Sasori berkilah yang diiringi tawa Yakumo, kini keduanya mulai menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Sasori bersyukur lantai dua tidak seramai lantai pertama.

Saat berjalan beriringan di koridor lantai dua yang sepi, Yakumo mulai bercerita kembali tentang masa kecil mereka. Bernostalgia, mengingat semua kenangan yang telah terlewatkan di hari yang telah berlalu. Mulai dari awal mereka bertemu di Taman Kanak-Kanak sampai kelas 2 SD.

"Aku beruntung lho bisa jadi temanmu, Sas," ucap Yakumo di sela-sela pembicaraan.

"Oh, ya? Kenapa?"

Gadis itu tersenyum lembut, "Kamu itu baiiiiik banget, Kaa-san aja sampai percaya sama kamu buat nemenin aku di sekolah waktu dulu, kan?"

Sasori melirik gadis yang berjalan di sampingnya dengan tatapan yang agak menyiratkan rasa kasihan. Sebenarnya hal ini bukan topik yang cukup bagus untuk dibicarakan, tapi Sasori juga perlu tahu akan hal tersebut.

"Kamu udah sembuh?" tanya Sasori. Serius.

Yakumo tertawa kecil, "Kalau yang itu sih aku udah sembuh, lho. Hebat, kan?" ucapnya bangga sambil menepuk dadanya pelan. Ekspresi Sasori yang semula kasihan kemudian berubah menjadi lebih tenang seperti semula,

"Kamu cewek kuat," puji Sasori, mendadak Yakumo terdiam mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari lisan sahabat kecilnya itu. Merasa tersanjung atas pujiannya, eh?

"Makasih. Kamu juga hebat, kok.." Yakumo balas memuji, dia juga kagum pada Sasori yang meski ayah-ibunya terpisah, masih tetap terlihat tenang tanpa beban. Ditambah lagi dia punya adik juga, dan pastinya Sasori lah yang jadi harapan mereka berdua, ibu dan adiknya.

Kalau Yakumo, sih, dia berpikir jika seandainya dia yang mengalami semua itu, mungkin sudah stress dan memilih jalan yang diharamkan Kami-sama, yaitu bunuh diri.

"Tapi Sasori-kun," kini Yakumo menatap Sasori dengan lebih serius, seakan yang akan dia bicarakan sekarang ini adalah sesuatu yang sangat penting untuk ke depannya nanti. "Kalau seandainya aku bilang, aku kenapa-napa lagi, apa kamu masih mau jadi temanku?"

"Emangnya kamu kenapa?" tanya Sasori penasaran.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku!"

Sasori menarik napas dan menghelanya perlahan.

"Aku nggak peduli, aku akan tetap jadi temanmu, kok!" jawabnya mantap dan tulus, sama sekali tidak ada keraguan. "Karena dari dulu juga begitu, kan? Kamu percaya nggak?"

"Aku percaya kok. Terima kasih," ucap Yakumo, dia benar-benar merasa jadi orang paling beruntung di dunia karena memiliki teman seperti Sasori. "Sebenarnya… aku.."

"Oi Sasori!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang dari arah tangga, Sasori dan Yakumo berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang menghasilkan suara barusan, dan mereka menemukan seseorang dengan rambut abu-abu keperakan tampak memperhatikan ke arah mereka berdua, tepatnya lebih ke Yakumo.

"Hidan? Ada apa?" tanya Sasori pada teman satu organisasinya itu. Hidan menatap nakal Yakumo sekilas, membuat bulu kuduk gadis itu meremang dan ia langsung bersembunyi di belakang punggung Sasori. Takut.

"Kepala Sekolah, hukuman kita pas yang waktu itu lho, waktu KuroSHITsuji datang," jelas Hidan dengan sedikit geram mengingat perkelahian waktu itu, "Hukuman kita ditambah lagi. Kita disuruh nyabutin rumput di lapangan." Lanjutnya dengan malas-malasan. Hmph, menyebutkannya saja sudah malas, apalagi mengerjakannya?

"Ya udah, aku mau simpan tas dulu, ayo Yakumo!" ajak Sasori, saat keduanya hendak beranjak pergi untuk menuju kelas, Hidan malah mencegah dengan menarik kerah jaket Sasori. Benar-benar cara mencegah yang tidak sopan.

Seolah tak ingin diketahui, Hidan berbisik di telinga Sasori.

"Dia cewekmu, eh?" tanyanya sambil menyeringai. Dan tentu saja Sasori langsung membantah pertanyaan Hidan,

"Bukan!"

"Terus apa? Calon?"

"Berisik, aku mau ke kelas, lepasin gak?" desis Sasori, melihat tingkah Sasori yang mulai "mengerikan", mau tak mau Hidan melepaskan tangannya dari kerah jaket Akatsuki yang dipakai Sasori. Jari tangan Hidan langsung membentuk "peace", cowok itu nyengir tanpa ada rasa bersalah sama sekali.

"Waw," ucap Yakumo ketika mereka sampai di kelas 2-1 yang ternyata masih kosong. Sasori menyuruh Yakumo duduk tepat di sampingnya, karena bangku itu memang tak ada yang menempati. "Aku nggak tau ternyata sikapmu kayak begitu."

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah?" tanya Sasori, dia mulai merapikan penampilannya, hanya rambut yang masih tetap terlihat berantakan.

"Kamu ketus banget tadi.." lanjut Yakumo. Seingat dia dulu Sasori tidak seketus tadi pada orang lain.

"Yah, aku cuma bisa baik sama beberapa orang," ucapnya, tiba-tiba saja muncul wajah Sakura, Manami, dan Deidara di dalam pikirannya. Namun, sekarang sepertinya akan bertambah satu orang lagi.

"Apa aku termasuk?" tanya Yakumo, di bibirnya seulas senyuman kecil namun agak nakal terpampang jelas. Sasori menyeringai,

"Tentu."

**XxxXXXxxX**

Mata Sakura melihat ke depan, ke arah papan tulis putih yang dipenuhi tulisan-tulisan ilmu yang telah dituliskan oleh Kakashi-sensei untuk anak kelasnya, sedangkan Kakashi-sensei sendiri? Dia sudah sibuk dengan blue novel yang tengah ia baca dengan amat sangat serius, sesekali terkikik mesum yang diikuti pandangan aneh dari para murid.

Meski sudah sering yang seperti ini terjadi, tetap saja tak bisa menghilangkan keheranan para murid pada guru mereka yang satu ini.

Tangan Sakura tampak dengan gemulai menggoreskan pulpennya di atas buku catatannya, huruf demi huruf ia ditulis dengan rapi dan beraturan. Meskipun begitu, pemikirannya sama sekali tidak beraturan. Melanglang buana entah ke mana.

Jasadnya sih memang di sana, tapi hatinya? Hanya Kami-sama dan Sakura sendiri yang tahu.

'Gimana ini? Apa aku beneran suka Onii-chan?' batin Sakura cemas dan penuh kebingungan, kini dia melirik Ino yang tampak malas-malasan mencatat,

'Kalo curhat sama Ino, aku takut dia malah bilang yang aneh-aneh,' kemudian, matanya beralih pada Hinata yang masih tampak serius mencatat, 'Kalo Hinata, nanti kalo dia malah pingsan gimana?'

Tanpa sadar, tangan Sakura terus menulis tanpa henti, bahkan tanpa melihat ke papan tulis, entah apa yang tengah Sakura tulis. Tulisannya mendadak menjadi berantakan dan tidak beraturan, seperti orang yang baru belajar menulis untuk yang pertama kalinya.

'Aku gila, gila, gila..' innernya terus-terusan menjerit, sampai-sampai, lisannya pun ikut menjerit, "AKU GILA!"

Sontak, semua anak yang ada di kelas termasuk Kakashi-sensei langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura, gadis itu kini tengah mengacak rambutnya seperti orang stress.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Sakura baru sadar kalau dirinya sudah berbuat suatu kesalahan yang memalukan, sesuatu yang bisa membuat pamornya turun di mata para guru maupun para siswa di sekolahnya ini.

"Ehm, Sakura," Kakashi berdeham, dia menutup novelnya dan berjalan ke arah gadis itu dengan terlihat santai. Kini, perhatian seluruh siswa benar-benar tertuju pada Sakura seakan-akan dia adalah Miss Universe tahun 2010. Semua mata tertuju padamu.

.

'Malu banget. Malu malu malu super maluuuuuu! Malu-maluin!'

.

"Apanya yang gila, hah?" tanya Kakashi, mengintrogasi salah satu murid kebanggaannya itu. Inilah pertama kalinya Sakura bersikap aneh pada saat jam pelajaran.

"E-e-eto.. a-aku… aku.." Sakura tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, sekarang dia malah mengerling pada Ino dan Hinata, seakan meminta bantuan mereka berdua. Ino dan Hinata berpandangan, kemudian kembali menatap Sakura dan mereka berdua mengangkat bahu secara bersamaan.

Sakura benar-benar merasa kesal kenapa dirinya ini begitu bodoh dalam hal mencari alasan.

Lalu, Kakashi mengambil buku catatan Sakura. Dia mengecek tulisan muridnya itu, awalnya sih rapi, teratur, dan sesuai dengan yang diperintahkan. Namun ketika mulai dekat dengan bagian akhir, tulisan kelihatan berantakan, kelihatannya tiba-tiba dilihat dari tulisan yang sepertinya agak ditekan cara penulisannya. Kurang jelas.

Tapi sepertinya Kakashi memaksakan diri untuk membaca tulisan tersebut, ditambah lagi volume yang ia keluarkan tidak bisa dibilang pelan.

"Ai.. shi-teru.. onii-"

BRAK!

Tiba-tiba Sakura memukul buku catatannya yang dipegang Kakashi sampai terjatuh ke lantai, Kakashi terkejut atas kelakuan Sakura yang amat sangat tiba-tiba dan tidak tahu sopan santun tersebut.

Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Sakura tidak bisa membiarkan gurunya membaca hal yang demikian, kata-kata dalam bentuk tulisan yang tidak ia sadari kenapa tangannya menulis kalimat tabu seperti itu. Sama sekali tidak tahu kenapa, dirinya menulis yang aneh-aneh di buku catatannya, tanpa ada perintah dari siapapun.

"Akasuna Sakura, nilaimu dipotong. Sensei akan catat di rapormu," ucap Kakashi, asal tahu saja, dia itu bicara serius.

Sakura menghela napas pasrah, dia tersenyum lemah pada Ino dan Hinata. Hinata menatapnya dengan kasihan plus heran saat Sakura memungut bukunya dan kembali duduk dengan bahasa tubuh yang terlihat seperti orang yang tengah terpuruk karena suatu masalah.

'Kalau begini terus, nilai-nilaiku bisa turun..'

**Xxx Sister Lover xxX**

Sore hari di kediaman keluarga Kurama…

"Gimana sekolahmu, Yakumo?" tanya Uroko, ibu Yakumo saat putrinya itu sudah sampai di rumah, dia ikut senang melihat Yakumo yang hari ini terlihat begitu berseri-seri.

"Sekolahku baik, Kaa-san. Ditambah lagi ada Sasori-kun!" jawabnya riang, Uroko tertawa mendengar jawaban Yakumo yang amat terang-terangan itu.

"Yah, kamarmu udah beres, cepat mandi sana!" perintahnya, yang langsung dituruti oleh Yakumo. Gadis yang mirip ibunya itu langsung berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya, "Pelan-pelan Yakumo!"

"Iya-iya!"

Terkadang, Yakumo tidak senang jika Uroko mengkhawatirkannya terlalu berlebihan, meskipun sekarang tidak separah dulu. Begitu juga dengan Murakumo, ayah dari Yakumo. Dia punya sifat sama seperti Uroko.

Yakumo memasuki pintu kamarnya yang berada di dekat ruang makan. Kamarnya cukup luas, catnya berwarna putih dengan corak mawar berwarna kuning lembut. Sebuah ranjang queen size terletak di tengah-tengah, dan ada banyak boneka-boneka besar yang tertata dengan rapi di atasnya.

Yakumo menaruh tasnya dan melangkah menuju lemari yang terletak tepat di samping tempat tidur, tangannya membuka laci yag ada di bagian paling bawah lemari, dan mengambil sebuah buku atau lebih tepatnya sebuah album berwarna biru.

Dia naik ke atas kasur setelah melepas kaos kaki yang dipakainya, setelah merasa nyaman dengan posisi yang dia ambil―tiduran dengan lutut ditekuk―Yakumo mulai membuka album itu.

Di dalamnya, terdapat banyak foto anak kecil. Hanya saja, selalu saja orang yang sama yang ada dalam foto itu, yang satu bocah perempuan yang mirip dengan Yakumo, dan satu lagi bocah laki-laki berambut merah dengan mata yang selalu kelihatan mengantuk, meskipun sebenarnya tidak.

"Hah? Dulu aku lebih tinggi dari Sasori-kun, ya?" gumam Yakumo saat melihat salah satu foto di mana mereka berdua tengah berdiri sejajar, jelas sekali kalau Yakumo lebih tinggi.

Tapi sekarang, yang terjadi malah kebalikannya.

Yakumo mengingat kembali tinggi Sasori, sekarang, tinggi Yakumo hanya sampai dagunya saja. Ternyata memang benar, pertumbuhan anak laki-laki mulai cepat saat SMA, jadi untukmu yang sampai sekarang masihlah pendek, tenang saja, tunggu sampai SMA.

Bukan hanya itu, secara sifat, secara suara, dan secara fisik tentunya, Sasori jadi lebih… keren. Itu menurut Yakumo.

Tak ada satu detik setelah berpikir seperti itu, tahu-tahu pipinya sudah memanas.

"Aduh, aku ini mikir apa, sih?" tanya Yakumo pada dirinya sendiri, kemudian anak itu berguling-guling di atas kasur dengan album yang masih terpeluk di dadanya.

Dia terus berguling dengan cepat seakan-akan tempatnya berguling adalah tempat yang sangat luas, sampai-sampai tidak tahu kalau dia terlalu berlebihan hingga sampai ke tepi kasur dan…

Bledag!

Terdengar bunyi sesuatu yang jatuh.

"Awwww!"

**xxxXXXxxx**

Setiap orang, pasti memiliki tempat curhat bukan? Pastinya, entah itu sesama manusia, benda mati, ataupun hewan sekalipun. Mungkin hanya orang-orang antisosial yang kesulitan mencari orang yang bisa diajak untuk mengeluarkan unek-unek hati, berbagi rahasia, dan saling tertawa bersama.

Namun, Sakura bukanlah tipe orang introvert yang antisosial. Dia punya banyak kenalan, dan punya dua sahabat yang baik, tempat di mana dia sering mengungkapkan isi hatinya tanpa takut akan dibongkar ataupun terbongkar.

Tapi sekarang ini, Sakura benar-benar tidak tahu harus menumpahkan isi hatinya ke mana, dan pada siapa. Dia merasa tidak ada lagi tempat yang tepat untuknya, tidak Ino, tidak juga Hinata. Bahkan Manami pun bukan, apalagi Sasori.

"Ah, itu.." gumamnya, Sakura langsung melangkah mendekati meja belajar. Dia membuka laci terakhir, dan mengambil sebuah buku dengan cover Winnie the Pooh. Sebuah diary.

Kemudian, Sakura menoleh untuk melihat jam. Pukul 16.32, hari ini dia dan Sasori tidak pulang bareng, sebab kakaknya itu dapat hukuman tambahan dari Kepsek Sarutobi. Dan Sasori, yang dianggap sebagai pemicu karena dia memukul duluan waktu itu, dapat bonus lebih ketimbang lain.

Dia disuruh membersihkan kandang kelinci. Hmm.. masih untung hanya seperti itu, tahun lalu ada anak kelas tiga yang disuruh mencabut rumput dan lalu menghitung rumput-rumput yang telah dicabuti tersebut.

Kalau Sakura, sih, lebih baik membersihkan toilet daripada melakukan hukuman bodoh macam itu. Toilet cewek tentunya, kalau toilet cowok… ihhhh, Sakura pernah melihat toilet cowok di sekolahnya, benar-benar kotor, bau, dan banyak "sesuatu" yang menempel di dinding-dinding bawah. Dia jadi heran sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan para anak cowok di toilet?

"Kenapa aku malah mikir tentang toilet?" gumamnya heran kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

Setelah itu, Sakura mengambil pulpen yang ada di dalam kotak pensil miliknya. Dia kembali duduk manis di atas kursi, dan membuka buku diary itu. Saat dibuka, ternyata sudah ada tulisan di sana.

"Ini kan tulisanku waktu kecil.." ucapnya pelan, kedua alisnya terangkat. Merasa penasaran dengan apa yang telah ia tulis dulu, Sakura membaca tulisan yang berantakan tersebut.

.

.

**14 Februari 2001**

**Hari ini, Onii-chan ngasih aku coklat. Aku gak tau kenapa dia ngasih aku coklat, yang jelas dia cuma bilang "Udah makan aja!" ya.. aku sih nurut aja. Hm, Onii-chan emang aneh.**

.

.

**3 Maret 2001**

**Hari ini aku masuk TK. Entah kenapa aku malah takut dan pengen muntah, habis, anak-anak itu ngeliatin aku dengan tatapan aneh. Terus, pas Kaa-san ninggalin aku buat beli buku pelajaran di ruang yang banyak ibu-ibunya itu, banyak yang ngatain aku "Jidat Jenong."**

.

.

**11 Maret 2001**

**Anak-anak di TK-ku jahat. Mereka semua ngejek aku terus, padahal kan aku aja gak pernah ngomong sama mereka! Emang aku salah apa gitu? Terus yang rambutnya ungu itu, aku kan gak sengaja muntah dan kena kaos kakinya, tapi dia marah banget sama aku. Dan sorenya aku malah diganggu.**

**Untungnya, Onii-chan datang. Dia marahin anak-anak nakal itu sampai mereka pada kabur. Onii-chan emang baik, dia itu pahlawanku banget! Meskipun datangnya telat dikit sih =.=a"**

.

.

**28 Maret 2001**

**Ini hari ultahku, lho! Tapi aku gak tau yang keberapa, Onii-chan bilang sih yang keenam. Gak tau juga sih, males ngitung, gak penting juga ah..**

**Kaa-san ngasih aku kado celana popok yang bisa dicuci ulang. Celananya aneh gitu, deh, ada beruangnya gitu di bagian belakang. Soalnya, aku masih suka ngompol, sih.. padahal Onii-chan nggak T.T**

**Terus ada kiriman dari Tou-san, kado dari Tou-san bagus banget. Merry Go Round ukuran mini, dan ada lampu-lampunya bisa nyala gitu. Pokoknya mirip abis sama yang ada di taman bermain.**

**Dari Onii-chan yang paling aneh. Dia ngasih aku Barbie telanjang, pas aku tanya dia dapet darimana, katanya dapet nemu. Tapi pas aku kasih lihat ke Kaa-san, Onii-chan malah dijewer dan aku denger Kaa-san ngomong gini, "Kamu itu ngasih hadiah gak bermoral!"**

**Aku gak ngerti maksudnya apa, yang jelas Barbie dengan rambut yang udah rontok-rontok itu dibuang.**

.

.

**22 September 2005**

**Menurutku Onii-chan itu keren, cakep, imut, manis, dan baiiiiiik banget. Dia kakak paling baik dan ganteng sedunia, aku sayang banget sama Onii-chan!**

**Hari ini aku digendong, soalnya aku jatuh pas lagi main voli di lapangan SD pas pelajaran olahraga. Onii-chan bener-bener kuat, aku digendong sampe rumah. Apa punggungnya nggak bongkok tuh?**

**Pas sampe rumah juga, dia yang obatin lututku, aku nangis soalnya perih. Terus, Onii-chan peluk aku gitu, kalo dipeluk, rasanya jadi lebih nyaman dan sakitnya pun jadi kurang. Kayaknya Onii-chan emang udah kayak obat buatku ^^**

.

.

"Ya ampun, apa ini?" tanya Sakura saat melihat tulisan-tulisan yang ada di sana. "Gaje banget.."

Yang membuat Sakura merasa heran adalah, kenapa hal tentang Sasori sangat mendominasi? Apa Sakura tidak punya hal lain untuk dituangkan ke dalam kertas diary-nya itu?

Dan sekarang, yang akan ia tulis setelah beberapa tahun tak menulis diary-pun, adalah tentang Sasori. Lagi-lagi tentang dia, tentang orang yang sama. Apakah selama ini Sasori benar-benar sudah menjajah seluruh isi kepalanya?

… termasuk menjamah hatinya juga?

Meskipun begitu, dengan membaca tulisannya di masa yang telah lalu, menyebabkan Sakura tertawa sendiri. Ternyata membaca diary dan mengingat kenangan yang telah lewat membawa kesan senang tersendiri, ya? Ini tidak buruk juga. Tapi tergantung apa yang kita tulis juga, sih. Apakah itu kenangan indah, kenangan buruk, ataupun kenangan aneh.

"Ya udah, deh.. sekali lagi nulis tentang Onii-chan gak apa-apa, kan?" Sakura berusaha meyakinkan diri. Tapi sekarang, Sakura sadar, dia akan menulis sesuatu yang berbeda ketimbang yang dulu-dulu. Kali ini, akan jadi lebih serius, dan lebih dalam maksudnya.

Tentang perasaan yang mulai ia pahami perlahan-lahan. Bukan lagi tulisan anak-anak seperti yang dulu-dulu.

Dan dia pun mulai memainkan tinta di atas kertas diary-nya yang berwarna merah muda dengan gambar Piglet yang tengah tertidur di bawah pohon maple. Caranya menulis terlihat agak ragu, tersendat-sendat, dan agak sedikit gugup. Sakura ragu apakah dia akan benar-benar menuliskannya.

Dan setelah menarik napas panjang, akhirnya dia bisa menulis dengan yakin dan lancar. Wajah Sakura kelihatan serius seperti orang yang tengah melakukan tugas penting. Sakura benar-benar menuliskan apa yang sedang hatinya rasakan ke dalam diary itu.

Diary sudah seperti teman bagi Sakura sekarang ini. Kalau dia merasa tidak punya lagi tempat untuk berkeluh kesah, maka diary bisa dijadikan media pengganti teman. Setidaknya, beban yang dirasakan bisa berkurang, bukan? Daripada tidak ada sama-sekali.

Sakura tahu menulis diary bukanlah sesuatu yang aman, bisa saja ada orang yang membaca. Tapi, dia merasa nyaman melakukannya, apalagi jika suasananya tenang seperti ini. Dia membayangkan, kalau diary itu bisa mengerti apa yang ia sampaikan dengan tinta yang telah ia tuntun untuk menulis di diary, dia anggap kertas itu adalah hati seseorang yang bisa menyerap dan mengerti perasaannya.

Bruk..

Gadis itu menutup diary-nya. Pertanda dia selesai.

"Rasanya jadi jauh lebih baik!" ucapnya dengan senyuman yang mulai mengembang.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Jam menunjukkan pukul 17.21, tapi Sasori dan Deidara masih saja belum pulang. Di antara semua anggota Akatsuki, yang mau membantu Sasori secara diam-diam hanya Deidara saja, yang lainnya malah pulang duluan. Pein malah berkata,

"Ini kesalahanmu, kamu sadar 'kan?"

Ya. Sasori sadar, dan dia sama sekali tidak merasa kesal ketika Pein berkata demikian, karena kata-katanya memang benar. Dialah pemicu awal keributan tersebut.

"ARRGH!" suara teriakan Deidara membuat Sasori menoleh, entah kapan dan bagaimana baju seragam Deidara terlihat basah. Tangan kanan Deidara tampak menggenggam telinga salah satu dari lima ekor kelinci. "Dia mengencingi bajuku!"

Dihampirinya pemuda pirang itu, dan sepertinya yang Sasori pedulikan bukanlah Deidara, tapi kelincinya. Cowok itu langsung menggendong kelinci tersebut layaknya bayi. Dan yang membuat Deidara kesal, kelinci itu langsung kelihatan merasa nyaman.

Cewek bahkan binatang pun merasa nyaman jia ada di dekat Sasori.

"Bodoh, jangan membawa kelinci pake telinganya! Di telinganya itu banyak syaraf tau!" omel Sasori, Deidara mendelik kesal. "Bersihin tuh sebelah situ!" perintah Sasori sambil menunjuk daerah yang dipenuhi batang daun yang telah mengering, bekas makan kelinci.

Deidara menurut, dia mengambil sebuah ember, sapu lidi, dan penyerok sampah. Sebenarnya dia membantu Sasori karena kasihan saja melihat kandang kelinci yang ukurannya tidak bisa dibilang kecil, kalau tidak dibantu, Sasori pasti akan pulang malam.

Karena suasana begitu sepi, Deidara memutuskan untuk membuka pembicaraan duluan.

"Hei, Sasori," panggil Deidara.

"Hm?"

"Gimana kabar Sakura?" tanya Deidara, akhir-akhir ini Deidara jarang mendengar Sasori menyebut-nyebut nama adiknya lagi.

"Dia baik-baik aja. Kenapa?" Sasori balik bertanya.

Jawaban Sasori terdengar biasa saja, tapi di telinga Deidara, dia bisa mendengar nada enggan dari cara bicara sahabatnya itu.

"Terus, kamu masih suka sama dia?"

Hening.

"… masih kok."

Deidara menghela napas, "Katanya kamu mau berusaha melupakan itu?"

Sasori masih terus mengerjakan tugasnya tanpa berniat untuk menghadap ke arah Deidara yang kini masih menatapnya. Jujur saja, dia tidak suka dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Ya, aku berusaha," jawab Sasori datar.

Tanpa Sasori tahu, Deidara berjalan cepat mendekati Sasori, dan dengan tiba-tiba cowok itu menarik kerah jaket Sasori, membalikkan tubuhnya hingga mereka berhadapan, dan dengan cepat, Deidara mengepalkan tangan dan melayangkan tinjunya pada wajah Sasori.

Buagh!

"Dei, apa masalahmu?" tanya Sasori geram, siapa yang tidak kesal jika dipukul secara tiba-tiba tanpa alasan yang jelas?

Rahang Deidara bergemeretuk, pertanda kesal. "Jangan main-main kamu, Sas! Aku sama sekali nggak ngelihat usaha itu, mana buktinya? Nggak ada!"

Mendadak suasana berubah menjadi tegang.

"Ini urusanku, Sialan!"

"Ini juga urusanku, Brengsek! Kamu ini temanku! Apa kamu sama sekali nggak menganggapku teman, hah?" sanggah Deidara, agak sedikit kecewa dengan jawaban Sasori. Selama ini, Deidara selalu yakin kalau dia dan Sasori adalah sahabat. Dan yang namanya sahabat, pasti ingin membantu di saat salah satu pihak kesusahan.

"…"

"Kenapa? Kamu nggak bisa jawab, ya?" tanya Deidara sarkastik. "Terus gimana tentang Yakumo? Dia itu siapa? Apa dia itu wujud usahamu?"

Sekarang tangan Deidara mencengkram kerah kemeja putih yang dipakai Sasori, mata Sasori menatap tajam pada Deidara. Para kelinci yang ada di dalam sana mendadak berkumpul di sudut kandang, mata mereka yang berwarna merah menatap dua orang pemuda yang kelihatan seperti orang yang sedang berseteru tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu? Dia itu temanku dulu!"

Setelah mendengar jawaban itu, Deidara melepaskan cengkramannya dan meninggalkan noda tanah berwarna kecoklatan di kerah kemeja Sasori.

"Oh, kukira.." ujar Deidara, kata-katanya membuat Sasori bingung, dia tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. "Aku masih mau membantumu, Sas, meskipun sedikit. Mungkin kamu bisa mencobanya.."

Keduanya terdiam dalam beberapa detik. Masing-masing berkutat dengan pemikiran masing-masing, saat-saat penuh kebingungan untuk Sasori. Kejadian tadi sedikit menghantam hatinya, memang benar, semua yang dia katakan selama ini tentang usahanya untuk melupakan Sakura adalah nonsense.

Sama sekali tidak ada. Semua itu hanyalah omong kosongnya. Lihat, yang ada sekarang dia malah merasa semakin terikat, dan perasaannya pun jadi semakin berkembang, semakin kuat mengakar di dalam hatinya.

Ini karena dia pun tidak tahu, apa yang harus dilakukan oleh dirinya ini. Dan sekarang, Sasori sadar, dia tidak sendirian menghadapinya. Ada Deidara, yang mendukungnya dari belakang sebagai sahabat. Dan seharusnya dia menghargai itu.

"Dengarkan ini, mungkin buatmu kedengaran konyol," ucap Deidara, sekarang raut wajahnya bukan lagi emosi, Sasori jadi tidak yakin kalau dia akan mendengarkan saran ini atau tidak. "Kalau kamu mau melupakan Sakura, kamu harus cari yang lain. Karena itu.."

.

.

.

.

"Kamu harus pacaran dengan seseorang…"

.

.

.

Tsuzuku…

Minna, maaf kalau chap ini jelek dan monoton, banyak banget kata yang diulang-ulang, misalnya "seakan" dan "seolah", atau yang lainnya itu. terus, entah kenapa di chapter ini aku agak kesulitan buat menuliskan perasaan Sakura, padahal tadinya aku punya niat buat menekankan bagian ini, aku pun lagi males ngoreksi. Hontou ni gomennasai .

Sebenernya aku lagi kurang mood bikin fict, apalagi aku lagi sibuk skul. Jadi males dan mungkin salah satu penyebab aku kehabisan kata-kata..

Ohya, tentang hadiah Barbie telanjang. Itu beneran lho, dulu kakakku juga ngasih hadiah Barbie telanjang pas aku ulang tahun, nggak modal =3="

Dan maaf chap ini gak ada konfliknya sama sekali. Insya Allah konflik bakal muncul di chapter depan. Doain aja, ya!

Bales review anonym,

**Fun-Ny Chan**, gak papa kok review lagi ^^, iya, memang tugas Yakumo di fic ini buat bikin Sakura cemburu. RnR lagi, ya! Trims :D

**sakura**, makasih udah bilang keren XD. RnR lagi? Makasih reviewnya!

**Vipris**, waduh, kalau kebelet toilet ada di sebelah kanan! -plak- Makasih udah menyempatkan waktu buat mereview!

**Naru-mania**, ya begitulah. Yakumo begitu agresif -RAAAWR!- aduh, banyak amat yang nanyain tentang ending. Emang Naru maunya pair apa untuk ending nanti?

**(no name)**, aduh.. mohon pake nama, ya! Biar aku enak nyebutinnya, ok? thanks for review, RnR lagi? -ngarep- ^^

**Kiro yoiD**, kalo gak salah, kamu orang ketiga yang minta pair SasoSaku sebagai ending setelah Riichan-san ama sava-san. aku jadi bingung, nih! makasih reviewnya, RnR lagi, ya!

**yui-chan**, aduh panjang amat reviewmu. Tuh, SasuSakunya udah kan? meskipun romancenya gak terlalu kerasa, tapi nanti pasti ada kok! Makasih atas pujiannya, kritiknya mana? eh, hayooo… sama adek gak boleh pelit, ya! -dilempar laptop- btw, panggil aku Fuyu aja, kalo fuyuzakura-san kepanjangan bu! Thanks for review, RnR again?

**Erni 'jie**, iya nih, jangan keren terus dong comment-nya, aku juga butuh masukan lho! Minta kritiknya ya! ;-D

**yui**, makasih udah sempat mereview fict-ku, ya! RnR lagi?

.

**Oiya, kalau seandainya dalam waktu lama fict ini gak di apdet, berarti aku lagi HIATUS** dan kayaknya **bakal lama**. rencananya aku mau ngejar kelas 3, tapi nggak tau juga deh soalnya dilarang ama ibu, katanya takut aku stres. doa'in aku sukses ya!

.

Special thanks for :

**aya-na rifa'i**

**Michiru No Akasuna**

**Ditachi Uchiha**

**Hikari Uchiha Hatake**

**Fun-Ny Chan**

**sakura**

**Vipris**

**Naru-mania**

**Nakamura Kumiko-chan**

**(no name)**

**Kiro yoiD**

**Hika Midori chan**

**sava kaladze**

**Mila Mitsuhiko**

**Riichan LuvHiru**

**Safira Love SasuNaru**

**yui-chan**

**Sasori Schifferway**

**Haruchi Nigiyama**

**Erni 'jie**

**yui**

Terimakasih untuk semua yang udah sudi membaca. Kita ketemu di next chap kalau Tuhan mengizinkan, ya!

Review please?


	11. Pelarian

**Sister Lover**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Boku wa Imouto ni Koi wo Suru © Kotomi Aoki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Characters :**

**Haruno Sakura **

**Akasuna no Sasori **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Romance / Family**

**T Rated **

**Warning : AU, Super OOC, Sibling Incest.**

**.**

**.**

'**Maafkan aku, yang menjadikanmu tempat pelarianku saat ini…'**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 10**

**Pelarian**

**.**

**.**

"Kamu harus pacaran dengan seseorang."

Sasori terdiam, lidahnya terasa terlalu kelu untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata, napasnya pun terhenti sejenak. Pacaran katanya? Menjalin hubungan dengan seorang gadis untuk melupakan Sakura, supaya posisi adiknya itu tergantikan dan Sasori bisa menghapus nama Sakura yang telah terukir dalam di hatinya.

Apa dia bisa? Apa dia sanggup melakukan itu?

"Ngomong, sih, gampang.." ucap Sasori pada Deidara, Deidara bisa melihat tatapan Sasori yang begitu dingin padanya. "Kalau kamu yang ada di posisiku, apa yang akan kamu lakukan, Dei?"

Karena Sasori tahu, jika dia melakukan apa yang disarankan Deidara, itu sama saja dengan menyiksa batinnya sendiri. Membohongi dirinya sendiri, menutupi perasaannya, membohongi Sakura. Semua itu, baginya adalah hal yang cukup berat. Semua ini tidak semudah mengerjapkan mata.

Deidara sendiri tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang Sasori rasakan, karena dia tidak pernah merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta pada gadis yang salah. Tapi, sebagai manusia yang memiliki akal dan tahu aturan yang telah dibuat oleh Kami-sama mengenai batasan-batasan mencintai orang lain, maka, dia pun menjawab,

"Tentunya aku bakal menyerah," jawab Deidara lancar, sama sekali tidak ragu dengan apa yang ia katakan seolah-olah dirinya pernah mengalami hal yang sama. "Dan aku, bakal pergi ke psikiater," lanjutnya.

Sasori tersenyum kecut. Memang, dia merasa gila karena mencintai Sakura, dan orang yang memiliki gangguan dalam jiwanya harus mendatangi orang yang tepat, atau mau sekalian saja masuk rumah sakit jiwa?

Menyerah. Memang, sepertinya ini adalah keputusan yang paling tepat untuk Sasori. Menyerah, lepaskan Sakura karena dia memang tidak mungkin bisa memilikinya. Tapi, semudah itukah dia akan menyerah? Apakah… sama sekali tidak ada yang bisa ia usahakan agar bisa memiliki Sakura seutuhnya?

"Kamu sama sekali nggak mengalaminya, Deidara," ucap Sasori, suaranya terdengar parau. "Kamu gak tau rasanya, dan aku nggak yakin dengan kata-katamu tadi."

"Yang mana? Yang soal menyerah itu?"

"Iya."

Deidara menghela napas panjang, "Dengar, ya, seandainya aku punya adik, dan aku suka sama adikku itu, sesuka apapun, aku nggak mungkin mengembatnya!"

"Aku juga tau tentang itu, Baka," gerutu Sasori. Sasori merasa Deidara seolah sedang bicara dengan orang idiot yang menyukai adiknya sendiri.

"Nah, sekarang kamu mengerti, kan?"

Rahang Sasori mengeras, dia menggigit bibir kemudian berbalik. Entah mengapa omongan Deidara membuatnya kesal, hati kecilnya berkata kalau Deidara terlalu sok tahu.

Sok tahu tentang apa yang Sasori rasakan, padahal, dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang perasaan Sasori, dia sama sekali tidak mengerti bagaimana sakitnya, perihnya, sesaknya, jika mendengar Sakura bercerita tentang cowok lain padanya.

Deidara memang sahabat bagi Sasori, tapi, bukan berarti dia tahu segalanya tentang Sasori luar dan dalam, termasuk hatinya. Karena itulah, dia benci jika ada orang lain yang dengan seenaknya dan dengan sangat enteng berkata akan menyerah untuk melepas gadis yang sangat dicintai.

Jika orang tersebut mengalami sendiri, barulah dia akan merasakan betapa sulitnya melepas gadis yang begitu disayangi lebih dari apapun yang berharga dalam hidupnya.

"Kamu nggak tau apa-apa tentang aku," saat mengatakan itu, ada sedikit percikan emosi dalam nada bicara Sasori. "Berhentilah bersikap sok tau!"

"Haha," Deidara tertawa sinis. "Sok tau katamu?"

Sahabatnya itu masih tetap membelakangi Deidara, tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Sasori ingin berbalik untuk kembali bertatap muka dengannya.

"Sasori, sejak awal kita bertemu, aku pikir kamu jauh lebih dewasa daripada aku, bahkan sampai detik inipun aku masih berpikir begitu," Deidara mengenang empat tahun lalu, saat dia pertama kalinya bertemu Sasori saat masa orientasi Konoha Chugakko. Mereka berdua jadi bulan-bulanan para kakak kelas saat itu, dan Sasori banyak membantu Deidara. "Tapi ternyata aku salah!"

Mata Sasori melebar mendengar perkataan Deidara, ditambah lagi suara Deidara seakan naik satu oktaf.

"Aku kira, kamu bakal menyampingkan perasaanmu itu, dan berpikir bahwa rasa suka itu bakal hilang sendiri karena hal itu memang salah, dan ngebuka hatimu supaya cewek lain bisa mengisinya. Tapi ternyata, kamu egois, padahal belum tentu Sakura akan ngebalas perasaanmu juga," lanjut Deidara, nada bicaranya kembali normal, hanya saja kalimatnya barusan terdengar lebih cepat dan tegas.

"Kamu kekanakan," ucap Deidara lagi.

Sasori tersentak. Bukannya karena Sasori tidak suka dibilang childish, tapi karena komentar Deidara tentang dirinya barusan terasa begitu benar untuknya, dan terasa agak menohok. Dia kekanakan. Ingin memiliki sesuatu yang tak seharusnya jadi miliknya, seperti anak kecil yang memaksa ingin memiliki mainan yang mahal, padahal tidak memiliki uang untuk membelinya.

Bahu Sasori yang semula menegang mulai kembali melemas, dia termenung, menatap tanah merah tempat di mana dia berpijak dari balik pelupuk matanya. Keegoisan dan kekesalan mulai melumer, tergantikan dengan perasaan merasa salah, dan juga merasa kalah.

"Baiklah. Kamu menang, Dei," ucap Sasori, dia kembali menghadap ke arah Deidara. Senyuman kecil terlihat di ujung bibirnya, senyuman itu kelihatan begitu pahit. "Tapi, kalau aku harus pacaran sama seseorang, siapa coba?"

"Dasar bego! Di luar sana banyak cewek yang mengantre untukmu!" ucap Deidara, cowok bermata biru itu mulai kembali membersihkan kandang.

"Karena terlalu banyak, aku jadi bingung. Aku gak kenal mereka," jawab Sasori serius. Dia memang tidak terlalu kenal dengan para anak cewek di sekolahnya.

Sebuah lampu lima watt muncul di atas kepala Deidara,

"Gimana kalo Konan?"

Sasori melotot, "Gila! Kamu mau Leader-sama membunuhku?"

"Hehehe.. bercanda, bercanda," ucap Deidara cengengesan sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Sepertinya Deidara lupa kalau tangannya itu bekas membersihkan kotoran kelinci, "Kalau kamu, nggak akan susah deh nyari cewek! Yang ada cewek yang mencarimu."

Mereka berdua kembali menjalankan hukuman tersebut, keduanya tengah berpikir siapa cewek yang akan jadi pasangan Sasori nantinya.

Kalau seandainya Sasori benar-benar akan melakukan saran Deidara ini, dia jadi takut, malah akan menyakiti hati perempuan yang akan dipacarinya nanti. Takut gadis itu sakit hati, kalau seandainya Sasori tidak bisa benar-benar mencintainya, karena hati Sasori tetap tertaut pada Sakura.

Menggantung, terombang-ambing. Membiarkan seorang gadis yang tulus mencintainya untuk berdiri di sampingnya, menggandeng tangannya dengan hangat sedangkan hati Sasori masih berada di tempat yang semula dan sama sekali tidak bisa berpindah dan tidak mau berpaling.

Mungkin awalnya gadis itu tidak tahu, tapi… ada yang bilang, sepintar-pintarnya kita menyembunyikan bangkai, pasti baunya akan tercium juga. Bagaimana jika hal seperti itu terjadi padanya? Akankah semuanya menjadi kacau?

"Hmm… terlalu banyak. Terlalu banyak cewek yang bagus buatmu," gumam Deidara dengan raut wajah serius. Ucapan Deidara barusan seakan-akan berkata bahwa anak perempuan adalah boneka-boneka yang akan ia pilih dan akan ia berikan pada Sasori nantinya untuk menggantikan boneka yang lama.

Menggantikan boneka cantik yang seanggun emerald, secantik ruby, dan sebaik amethyst.

Menggantinya dengan yang baru, dengan boneka yang tidak seanggun, secantik, dan sebaik boneka bermata hijau jernih yang sebelumnya ada. Dan berusaha mencintai boneka baru itu meskipun sulit dan butuh pengorbanan hati.

Cowok berambut merah itu menghela napas panjang. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya pusing setengah mati.

"Sasori," panggil Deidara, Sasori menoleh dan melihat Deidara hampir selesai dengan pekerjaannya. "Kenapa nggak ambil dari teman sekelasmu aja, eh?"

Teman sekelas?

**xxxXXXXxxx**

Saat Sasori sampai di rumah, keadaan terlihat lengang dan sepi. Semuanya telah beres, bersih, dan rapi seperti telah ada yang membereskan semuanya. Siapa lagi yang melakukan ini kalau bukan Sakura? Satu-satunya yang belum beres adalah meja makan yang belum terisi makanan.

Tanpa banyak bicara, dia langsung berjalan menaiki tangga. Derap langkah kakinya yang cepat terdengar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Cklek..

Dibukanya pintu kamar saat telah tiba di depannya. Kamar juga kosong, namun Sasori bisa mendengar bunyi shower dari dalam kamar mandi.

Karena sudah bisa menebak siapa yang ada di dalam kamar mandi, Sasori menggantung tas gendongnya tepat di samping tas slempang berwarna shocking pink milik Sakura yang masih terlihat berisi.

"Onii-chan?" terdengar suara Sakura dari dalam kamar mandi. "Kamu udah pulang?"

"Iya," jawab Sasori, dia mulai melepas jaket dan baju seragamnya, kemudian mengambil sebuah kaos hitam polos dari dalam lemari. Saat tengah mengambil kaos, matanya melirik ke sebelah meja belajar.

Dia melihat sebuah diary di atas sana, dengan cover Winnie the Pooh. Diary itu tertutup, dan di sampingnya tergeletak sebuah pulpen dengan tinta merah glitter. Sasori memandang buku berukuran mini itu sejenak, dan pertanyaan yang pertama kali muncul di kepalanya adalah,

Sejak kapan Sakura mulai menulis diary?

Mungkin Sakura memang sering membuang-buang waktu untuk hal yang tidak berguna, dan menurut Sasori menulis diary termasuk hal yang menghabiskan waktu. Tapi, kali ini firasatnya berkata lain.

Dia merasa, Sakura sedang dilanda masalah di mana dia tidak bisa menceritakannya kepada siapapun, termasuk Sasori. Nah, masalahnya, masalah apakah yang dialami Sakura? Kenapa dia lebih memilih untuk menguraikannya dalam bentuk tulisan ketimbang bercerita langsung pada orang lain?

Bukankah, curhat dengan teman atau keluarga akan jau lebih menenangkan hati? Apalagi kalau orang yang dijadikan tumpuan untuk curhat itu sudah bisa dipercaya.

Rencananya untuk mengganti baju dengan baju rumah pun tertunda, dengan keadaan topless, Sasori berjalan menuju meja belajar. Hmmm.. apakah masalah yang Sakura alami tidak terlalu berat hanya saja bersifat pribadi? Soalnya, kalau masalah itu cukup membebaninya, dia tidak mungkin akan menaruh diary itu di atas meja, apalagi diary itu tidak menggunakan password ataupun gembok.

'Baca… nggak? Tapi kalo nggak baca, jadi penasaran!' batin Sasori. Para iblis mulai membisikinya untuk segera membuka diary itu, tapi malaikat pun tidak mau kalah, sang malaikat juga berusaha mencegah agar Sasori tidak jadi membacanya.

"Ayo, Sas. Kalo cuma ngintip kan nggak apa-apa!" bisik Iblis, kata-katanya menelusup ke dalam hati Sasori. Saking halusnya sampai tidak terasa sampai-sampai Sasori mengira itu adalah perintah hatinya sendiri.

"Jangan, Sasori. Buku diary itu kan rahasia, itu punya Sakura, dosa kamu kalau membacanya. Kalau Sakura tau, dia bisa ngambek!" bisik Malaikat tidak mau kalah oleh Iblis, dia sampai memakai alasan soal Sakura ngambek segala.

Tapi memang benar, sejak dulu, kebanyakan manusia lebih banyak atau lebih sering menuruti perkataan Iblis ketimbang Malaikat. Buktinya, sekarang Sasori mulai membuka diary itu, meski perlahan, tapi pasti.

Awalnya sih hanya mengintip sedikit, tapi lama-lama dia jadi membukanya lebar-lebar.

Saat membaca halaman demi halaman, Sasori tertawa hambar. Semua yang Sakura tulis kebanyakan bukanlah hal yang penting, hanya potongan-potongan kejadian di masa kecil mereka, itupun tidak semuanya ada.

Namun, saat membaca kalimat akhir yang ada di halaman di mana tulisan tersebut di tulis pada tahun 2005 tanggal 22 September, seulas senyum terlihat di wajahnya.

**Kayaknya Onii-chan emang udah jadi obat buatku ^^**

Kalimat itu membuatnya tersenyum lembut. Namun, tak selang berapa lama senyuman itu memudar, berganti dengan ekspresi wajah yang getir.

'Aku akan rela jadi obatmu, sekalipun harus aku yang akan menggantikanmu untuk ngerasain sakitnya, Saku-chan..'

Jemari Sasori kembali membalik lembaran itu. Kali ini, tulisannya berbeda, tulisannya sudah lebih rapi, dan tintanya berwarna merah glitter persis dengan pulpen yang tergeletak di samping diary itu. Di halaman itu pun tidak dituliskan tahun maupun tanggal.

Sepertinya ini yang paling baru…

.

.

**Sebenarnya, aku masih bingung **

**Tapi lama-lama, aku juga jadi yakin**

**Kalau ternyata aku emang suka padanya**

**Aku nggak tau apa yang harus kulakuin, dan mau cerita ke siapapun nggak mungkin, kan?**

**.**

**Entah sejak kapan aku jadi suka dia, tapi yang jelas, setiap dia ada di dekatku, aku jadi sering deg-degan, apalagi kalau keadaannya emang keadaan yang serius.**

**Aku juga nggak suka kalau ada cewek lain yang deket-deket sama dia, aku ingin… dia tetap jadi punyaku, dan cuma aku yang boleh dekat sama dia sampai kapanpun!**

**.**

**Tapi yang bikin aku tambah merasa gila, kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta sama dia? Cakep sih iya… dia juga baiiiiik banget, dan aku paling sayang sama dia. Memang selama ini, aku nggak pernah mikirin cowok lain selain dia.**

**Aku juga percaya dia bukan homo, selama ini aku cuma bercanda**

.

.

Sakura tersadar, kalau ternyata dia membiarkan diary-nya tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja belajar tanpa ada perlindungan apapun. Bukannya tidak mungkin, kalau Sasori membacanya, meskipun penasaran biasanya bukanlah sifat Sasori.

Tapi kalau dia membacanya, akan ada banyak hal yang berubah, karena rahasia terbesar dalam hidupnya akan terbongkar.

Gadis itu cepat-cepat mengambil handuknya yang berwarna hijau muda yang ia taruh di dekat bath tub, di samping handuk itu terdapat baju terusan yang akan ia pakai. Tapi karena terlalu takut, Sakura tidak memakai baju itu dan hanya melilitkan handuk itu di tubuhnya.

.

.

**Aku menyukaimu, O-**

.

.

BRAKK!

Baru saja Sasori mau membalik halaman berikutnya, tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandi terbuka, memperlihatkan adiknya yang hanya memakai handuk. Sakura melotot melihat Sasori yang tengah memegang diary miliknya,

"ONII-CHAN!" dia menjerit, suaranya melengking memekakkan telinga, "ITU DIARY-KU!"

Sakura langsung berlari ke arah Sasori dan merebut buku mungil tersebut lalu mendekapnya di dada. Dia menatap marah pada Sasori,

"Kenapa Onii-chan membacanya, hah? Ini kan rahasia, Onii-chan!" ucapnya kesal, "Onii-chan jahat!"

Ternyata benar apa kata Malaikat, Sakura malah jadi ngambek. Sekarang barulah Sasori menyesal karena telah menuruti kata-kata Iblis.

Tapi, entah kenapa Sasori sama sekali tidak bisa mengatakan kata-kata maaf sesegera mungkin, dia malah terdiam dengan sorot mata yang suram, kepalanya sedikit menunduk. Sifatnya membuat Sakura bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan kakaknya ini.

"Maaf, hahaha… aku cuma baca bagian yang nggak penting, kok!" ucapnya, tiba-tiba cowok itu malah tertawa. Tawanya hambar, dan terdengar dipaksakan, sama sekali bukan tawa yang tulus.

"Serius?" tanya Sakura dengan nada menginterogasi.

"Swear."

Gadis itu tersenyum, "Bagus, deh. Tapi… kenapa kamu nggak pake baju?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap kakaknya yang topless itu, kalau dia adalah salah satu dari fansgirl Sasori, mungkin dia sudah mimisan sekarang melihat tubuh cowok itu.

"Lho? Kamu sendiri?" Sasori balik bertanya, dia menunjuk Sakura yang hanya terbalut handuk. Bahu dan pahanya yang putih mulus terekspos jelas, membuat Sasori menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu, dasar pervert!" bentak Sakura malu, "Cepet mandi, baumu itu kayak kandang kelinci tau!"

Sasori tertawa kecil, entah kenapa dia malah senang dibilang mesum oleh Sakura. 'Kalau pervert hanya untuk Saku-chan, nggak apa-apa, deh..' batinnya jahil, tentunya ini hanya bercanda.

"Cepetan mandi, terus kita masak! Aku udah lapar, nih!" protesnya, dia tidak mau menatap Sasori, masih merasa malu.

"Iya-iya, sabar sedikit," ucap Sasori, dia mengambil handuk miliknya yang terletak di atas lemari baju kemudian menggantungkannya di bahunya yang tegap.

Cowok itu melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, tapi, saat dia hendak menutup pintu, Sasori kembali memanggil nama adiknya tersayang,

"Saku-chan," panggilnya pelan, Sakura langsung berbalik sebagai tanda bahwa dia mendengar panggilan kakaknya. Gadis itu melempar pandangan dengan tanda tanya yang tersirat di dalamnya.

Sasori menyeringai, "Kamu seksi."

Kata-kata itu sukses membuat wajahnya blushing tingkat tinggi.

"ONII-CHAAAAAAAAN!"

≈≈≈**Sister Lover≈≈≈**

Padahal hari masih pagi, bahkan sang matahari pun belum sepenuhnya menampakkan cahayanya yang terang benderang, semburat kemerahan fajar yang lembut di ufuk Timur barulah pertanda bahwa sang Raja Siang akan segera menyinari bumi. Namun, Sasori malah sudah tiba di sekolah dan sekarang tengah berada di perpustakaan sekolah yang masihlah sepi pengunjung, hanya ada tiga orang anak termasuk dirinya dan seorang librarian yang tengah menulis sesuatu di meja dekat pintu.

Pemuda itu tampak serius membaca novel Breaking Dawn, hanya tinggal beberapa puluh lembar lagi maka dia akan selesai membaca Twilight Series. Sasori pernah menyarankan Sakura untuk membaca novel itu, tapi cewek itu menolak dengan alasan novelnya terlalu tebal dan membuatnya pusing. Padahal menurut Sasori novel ini sangatlah bagus.

"Sasori-kun, aku nyariin kamu, lho.." terdengar suara yang feminin berasal dari samping, Sasori menoleh sebentar dan melihat Yakumo yang tampak berlari ke arahnya, dia ikut duduk di hadapan Sasori.

"Hai," sapa Sasori, "Apa ada perlu?" tanyanya tanpa melepas pandangan dari barisan huruf yang ada di genggaman tangannya.

"Ya ampun, serius amat!" canda Yakumo, "Sas, aku mau bilang sesuatu, bisa ikut aku nggak?" tanyanya lembut.

"Kenapa nggak di sini aja?" tanya Sasori, melirik Yakumo dari balik buku yang tengah dibacanya.

"Ngg.. jangan. Ini penting, masalah pribadi," kilahnya dengan ekspresi wajah memohon. Karena tidak tahan melihat wajahnya yang memohon seperti itu, terlebih lagi Yakumo adalah seorang perempuan, akhirnya Sasori memilih untuk mengiyakan.

Dia menandai novel Breaking Dawn-nya dengan pembatas buku kemudian menutupnya.

"Mau di mana?" tanya Sasori langsung, dia tidak ingin berlama-lama. Yakumo kemudian menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, hingga akhirnya dia menunjuk ke arah rak buku paling pojok. Rak buku tempat di mana buku-buku pengetahuan dan kitab-kitab tua yang telah usang dan tidak laku di kalangan pembaca berjejer dengan rapi. "Ayo, jangan buang-buang waktu."

Keduanya berjalan ke arah rak buku yang terletak paling pojok itu. Memang tempat yang lumayan untuk berbicara masalah pribadi.

Saat mereka telah tiba, keduanya berdiri saling berhadapan. Sunyi. Sampai beberapa detik Yakumo masih belum bicara, dia memainkan ujung jari telunjuknya, seakan ragu.

"Jadi nggak? Kamu mau ngomong apa?" tanya Sasori.

"Ehh.. begini, aku.. sebenarnya aku…"

"Aku?"

"Aku.."

"Aku apa?"

"Aku.."

"…?"

"Aku suka padamu, Sasori-kun!"

.

.

.

"Apa? Kamu…"

.

.

.

Yakumo menatap Sasori dengan takut-takut, seakan-akan Sasori akan menelannya setelah dia mengatakan pengakuan mendadak tersebut. Baru kemarin mereka bertemu kembali, sekarang sudah menyatakan perasaan.

"Yakumo, jangan bercanda, deh. Kita baru ketemu kema―"

"Nggak, kamu salah!" Yakumo menyela, "Aku udah suka sama kamu semenjak kelas satu SD," jelasnya.

"Yakumo.."

"Dan aku masih belum bisa lupa tentang kamu, tentang kebaikanmu dulu," ucapnya seraya mengingat masa kecilnya bersama Sasori, "Aku sedih banget waktu tau kamu pergi."

Kembali diam untuk beberapa saat. Sasori bingung, apa yang akan ia katakan sekarang? Seorang gadis tengah mengutarakan perasaannya pada dia, dan gadis itu adalah sahabat kecilnya. Tapi, Sasori tidak punya rasa apa-apa terhadap Yakumo, hanya rasa sayang sebagai sahabat.

Ditambah dengan ingatan kejadian yang kemarin. Dia sudah tau kalau Sakura sedang jatuh cinta pada seseorang, dan Sasori tidak tahu siapa orang itu. Yang jelas, orang itu memiliki inisial "O", ah.. andai saja Sakura tidak keburu keluar dari kamar mandi.

Siapa cowok yang dekat dengan Sakura dan memiliki inisial "O"? Rasanya tidak ada. Atau jangan-jangan…

.

.

.

Onii-chan?

.

.

.

'Jangan bodoh Sasori, Saku-chan nggak mungkin..' batinnya pada diri sendiri. Namun kemudian, barulah Sasori sadar keadaan, dan yang di depannya adalah Yakumo, 'Kuso! Di saat kayak gini kenapa aku malah mikirin Saku-chan, sih?'

"Aku mau tau jawabanmu.." ucap Yakumo pelan, nada bicaranya sama sekali tidak terdengar menuntut. Sepertinya gadis itu tengah merasa takut sekaligus bodoh karena melakukan pengakuan mendadak seperti ini.

"Yakumo, kalau kamu tanya jawabanku…" ujar Sasori, dia menarik napas panjang. "Jawabannya, aku sayang padamu nggak lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Tapi.."

Yakumo mengangkat kepalanya, "Tapi?"

Dia bisa melihat Sasori tengah menguatkan diri dengan memejamkan matanya dan mengepalkan tangan.

'Yakumo, maaf.. sepertinya kamu akan jadi pelarianku saat ini..' batinnya, perasaan tidak tega dan kasihan bercampur aduk di dalam dada Sasori. Dia harus bisa, dia harus mencari seseorang untuk membuatnya bisa melupakan Sakura.

Dan sepertinya, Yakumo adalah pilihan terbaik…

"Aku mau kamu yang mengisi kekosongan hatiku, Yakumocchi," akhirnya, panggilan Sasori untuk Yakumo saat mereka anak-anak kembali terucap dari lisannya.

Sasori tersenyum lembut pada "kekasih" barunya, yang dibalas dengan mata berkaca-kaca dari Yakumo. Yakumo terharu, meskipun tahu Sasori tidak punya perasaan yang sama dengannya, dia merasa senang karena Sasori mau membuka hatinya supaya Yakumo bisa berusaha untuk mendapatkan tempat di sana.

Tentunya sepengetahuan Yakumo, hati Sasori masihlah kosong, belum ada gadis lain yang menempati.

Kalau seandainya dia tahu gadis mana yang telah menempati hati Sasori, pastilah dia akan merasa sedih sekaligus kecewa. Di sisi lain, Sasori merasa bersalah karena telah membohongi Yakumo dan menjadikannya tempat pelarian, meskipun Sasori akan berusaha mencintai Yakumo sepenuh hati.

Gadis itu langsung mendekap Sasori dengan erat, dia semakin sayang pada mantan sahabat kecilnya ini. Sekarang status mereka sudah berubah, bukan?

"Lihat aja Sasori-kun, aku akan membuatmu suka sama aku!" ucapnya semangat di antara isakan bahagianya.

Sedangkan Sasori, dia hanya tersenyum getir mendengar kalimat yang terdengar begitu penuh ketulusan tersebut.

**xxxXXXxxx**

"Apa? Kamu udah punya pacar?" tanya Deidara kaget, saat ini dia dan Sasori tengah membereskan ruangan mereka, berempat bersama Hidan dan Kisame.

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk kecil, membuat Deidara merasa keki karenanya,

"Payah. Baru mau kuadakan audisi "Calon Pacar Akasuna Sasori", kamu udah nemu duluan. Emang siapa?" tanya Deidara, gagal sudah rencananya mencarikan gadis yang cantik dan menarik untuk Sasori.

"Yakumo," jawab Sasori datar, Deidara melotot, Hidan dan Kisame yang mendengar itu langsung menghampiri teman mereka tersebut.

"Yakumo yang anak baru itu, Sas?" tanya Hidan setengah kaget, tidak menyangka tebakannya kemarin menjadi kenyataan, Sasori kembali mengangguk.

"Ckckck.. baru ketemu, langsung jadian," decak Kisame.

"Dia sahabat lamaku, Me," ralat Sasori dengan sedikit cemberut.

Karena sadar sepertinya Sasori tidak ingin membicarakan tentang hubungan barunya dengan Yakumo, mereka bertiga pun kembali mengerjakan tugas untuk merapikan ruangan yang hari ini jauh lebih berantakan gara-gara ulah Tobi.

Saat Sasori tengah menata bunga plastik di dalam vas plastik berwarna putih, ponselnya berbunyi dengan alunan lagu For You, membuat cowok itu mengambilnya dari dalam saku celana dan melihat siapa yang menelponnya.

Ternyata Yakumo.

Mendadak semua yang ada di sana kembali mengarahkan pandangan pada Sasori, tapi, hal yang pertama dikatakan Hidan malah tentang aksesori yang dikenakan di ponsel Sasori.

"Hahahahaha.. Sasori, gantungan ponselmu itu, lho, kayak cewek!" ledeknya sambil terpingkal, sepertinya Hidan tidak menyadari kata-katanya membangkitkan hawa jelek di sekitar cowok yang memiliki arti nama kalajengking itu.

BLETAK!

Sebuah vas bunga mendarat dengan mulus di dahi Hidan, membuat cowok berambut silver itu tepar di tempat.

"Berisik," gumam Sasori kesal. Harusnya Hidan ingat kalau Sasori bisa saja bersikap sadis padanya.

Dia menekan tombol hijau di ponsel tersebut.

"Halo?"

"Halo, Sasori-kun? Ini aku, Yakumo!" suaranya di sana terdengar riang sekali.

"Kenapa Yakumo―maksudku.. Yakumocchi?"

"Hihi.. jangan memaksakan diri buat panggil aku Yakumocchi, eh, kamu masih bersih-bersih?"

"Err.. sedikit lagi,"

"Kita pulang bareng, ya! Aku tunggu di lobby,"

"Ok ok.."

"Bye!"

Klik.

Nada bicara Yakumo barusan membuat Sasori merasa miris. Sepertinya dia senang sekali bisa pacaran dengannya yang sebenarnya telah membohonginya.

Tahu-tahu, Deidara sudah berdiri di sampingnya entah sejak kapan dengan senyum jahil dan tatapan aneh,

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasori sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Tiba-tiba Deidara nyengir, memamerkan deretan giginya. Sasori sweatdropped, sepertinya Deidara tidak sadar kalau ada potongan cabe yang menyempil tepat di gigi tengahnya. Mungkin bekas makan istirahat tadi, ya?

"Ehm ehm, Yakumocchi, nih?" godanya, dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya yang tampak berkilat-kilat nakal, "Kamu buruan temuin dia, deh! Gak baik bikin cewek menunggu!" tambahnya lagi.

"Serius, nih?" tanya Sasori ragu.

"Udah, cepetan sana!" Deidara mendorong punggung Sasori, menyuruhnya untuk segera pergi menemui Yakumo.

Sasori pun menurut, dia mengambil tas gendongnya yang tergeletak di atas sofa dan segera keluar dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan ketiga temannya. Hidan yang sudah bangun dari teparnya langsung berkata dengan cemberut,

"Huuu.. enaknya yang udah punya cewek!"

**xxxXXXxxx**

"Yakumocchi!" panggil Sasori pada seorang gadis berambut coklat yang tengah bersandar di tembok sendirian, wajah Yakumo langsung berseri-seri begitu melihat siapa yang datang.

"Hai," sapa Yakumo, "Nah, kita langsung pulang aja? Atau kamu mau jalan-jalan dulu?" tanya Yakumo, sepertinya dia sangat antusias.

"Terserah kamulah," ucap Sasori pasrah.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita jalan-jalan, sekaligus foto-foto, buat kenang-kenangan hari jadi kita!"

Sasori tahu, kalau ingin melakukan semua ini dengan sungguh-sungguh, dia harus mulai dengan hal-hal yang terkecil terlebih dahulu. Mulai dari nama panggilan, kemudian jalan bareng, menghabiskan waktu bersama, dan membuat ada gadis lain yang bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Sakura.

Dia berharap ini bisa berhasil, karena selama ini, perasaannya pada Sakura sudah membuatnya tersiksa sendiri. Apalagi dia sudah tahu kalau Sakura sudah punya orang yang disukai, yang pastinya bukanlah dia orangnya.

Saat melewati gerbang Konoha Chugakko, Sasori meminta Yakumo berhenti sebentar dan menyuruh gadis itu untuk menunggu di gerbang sedangkan Sasori berlari menghampiri seorang gadis yang tak asing di matanya.

Sasori berlari mendekati Sakura yang sedang berjalan sendirian,

"Onii-chan? Aku baru mau jemput Onii-chan," kata Sakura, dia sengaja pulang lebih akhir karena tahu Sasori piket membersihkan ruangan Osis. Padahal Sakura bisa saja pulang duluan, tapi dia lebih memilih untuk menunggu kakaknya.

"Saku-chan, maaf.. hari ini kamu pulang sendiri, ya?"

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Sakura, merasa kecewa karena padahal dia sudah menunggui Sasori sejak tadi hanya untuk pulang bersama.

Sakura melihat ke depan, dan matanya menangkap sosok Yakumo yang tengah berdiri di dekat gerbang yang masih terbuka, tampaknya sedang menunggu seseorang, dan Sakura langsung tahu siapa orang yang sedang ditunggunya.

"Aku mau pergi dulu bareng Yakumocchi," jelas Sasori. Sakura tertegun, sejak kapan Sasori memanggil Yakumo dengan suffiks yang seperti itu?

"Y-Yakumocchi?"

"Ah, iya, Onii-chan lupa.." Sasori menggaruk kepalanya sambil tersenyum kecil, sedangkan Sakura, dia masih menatap Sasori dengan serius sekaligus dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi? Lalu mau kemanakah kakaknya bersama Yakumo yang notabene tidak disukai oleh Sakura? Dan kenapa.. kenapa Sasori bisa sampai membuatnya kecewa, padahal sekitar satu jam Sakura menetap di sekolah hanya untuk menungguinya selesai piket.

Dan dia tidak bisa percaya, Sasori memanggil seorang gadis dengan panggilan yang begitu manis. Padahal selama ini, Sasori tidak pernah menambahkan suffiks pada gadis manapun yang dia kenal, dia bahkan lebih suka memanggil marga daripada nama kecil seorang gadis. Selama ini hanya Sakura, yang selalu dipanggil dengan panggilan kesayangan, Saku-chan..

"Saku-chan," panggil Sasori, entah kenapa, kali ini Sakura merasa sangat takut untuk mendengar kata-kata yang selanjutnya akan diucapkan oleh Sasori, "Mulai hari ini, aku jadian sama Yakumocchi."

**Tsuzuku…**

Halo, ternyata aku masih belum jadi hiatus, karena belum ada kepastian dari guruku buat mengikuti ujian kelas 3

Waduh, ternyata, klimaks fic ini masihlah jauuuh.. entah kapan ending akan tiba

Buat SasuSaku lovers, insya Allah chapter depan bakal ada SasuSaku, maaf ya karena SasuSakunya masih belum kentara soalnya emang belum waktunya.

Banyak reader yang mempertanyakan tentang ending, emangnya kalian pengen endingnya apa sih?

Yosh, karena notbuk-ku udah lowbatt, langsung bales review ajalah,

**Fun-Ny Chan**, nangis? Kenapa nangis? Padahal aku nggak berniat untuk buat chapter kemaren jadi chapter yang sedih, lho.. soal Yakumo kenapa, nanti juga ketauan ya! Ah, makasih do'anya. RnR lagi?

**Naru-mania**, DeiSaku, ya? Sebenernya sih Deidara gak ada rasa apa-apa sama Saku, tapi bisa aja terjadi kalau aku berubah pikiran kan? Yosh, RnR lagi, ya? -ngarep-

**Oline takarai**, benci Yakumo ya? Haha, padahal aku suka dia lho! Ngg.. belum tentu aku bakal hiatus, kalau aku boleh ikut ujian kelas 3 -karenasekarangakumasihkelas2- baru aku hiatus. RnR lagi?

**Icha yukina clyne**, reviewmu nggak nyampah kok. Aku malah senang kalo ada yang review panjang-panjang, hehehe.. SasuSaku? Chapter depan ya, Insya Allah RnR lagi?

**Kiro yoiD**, aih aih, terimakasih karena selalu menunggu fic ini. Jadi terharu, hiks.. Hehe, maaf, Sasori pacaran ama Yakumo dulu ya? Tuntutan scenario, nih.. RnR lagi?

**Shishiza Uchiha**, gak papa kok baru review, yang penting udah mau baca itu udah cukup buatku, owwh, kira-kira Sasori bakal ngelupain Saku nggak ya? Gimana menurutmu?

**Erni 'jie**, suka Yakumo? Yang lain malah pada benci dia ==", hayooo.. kok commentnya cool sih? Cool itu kan dingin! -bego mode : on) yasudlah, RnR lagi?

**Vipris**, kenapa mendadak panggil senpai? Fuyu aja ya, soalnya aku lebih ngeh. Ee.. sebenernya aku ini baru kelas 2 lho -gakpenting- okelah, RnR lagi?

Special thanks to :

**Michiru No Akasuna**

**Fun-Ny Chan**

**Naru-mania**

**Riichan LuvHiru**

**Hikari Uchiha Hatake**

**Oline takarai**

**Icha yukina clyne**

**sava kaladze**

**Kiro yoiD**

**Shishiza Uchiha**

**Badboy Sheva**

**Erni 'jie**

**Ditachi Uchiha**

**black kamikaze XIII**

**Vipris**

**Safira Love SasuNaru**

And you..

See ya in the next chappie, jaa, mata ne!

Mind to review?


	12. First Love

**Sister Lover**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Boku wa Imouto ni Koi wo Suru © Kotomi Aoki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Characters :**

**Haruno Sakura **

**Akasuna no Sasori **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Romance / Family**

**T Rated **

**Warning : AU, Super OOC, Sibling Incest.**

**.**

**.**

**Ada pepatah yang bilang, "Sedikit demi sedikit lama-lama menjadi bukit," mungkin inilah yang tengah dirasakan oleh Sasuke terhadap Sakura.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 11**

**First Love**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bagaikan terkena mimpi buruk di siang bolong saat Sakura mendengar pernyataan jadian langsung dari Sasori tersebut. Kaget? Sudah pasti, kakinya sampai terasa agak lemas saat otaknya telah berhasil mencerna kata demi kata yang tadi diucapkan kakaknya beberapa detik yang lalu.

Dan satu hal lagi yang membuat batinnya terusik, Sakura merasa cemburu…

Kalau mereka berdua punya hubungan spesial, itu berarti perhatian Sasori akan terbagi menjadi untuk dua orang gadis, mulai sekarang ada yang lain selain Sakura, yakni Yakumo. Padahal, Sakura tidak menyukainya. Karena Yakumo cukup membuat Sakura merasa gelisah saat ini.

Tapi, Sakura pun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, karena dia tidak punya hak untuk melarang-larang Sasori, bukan? Setiap orang punya hak untuk menjalin hubungan dengan orang yang disukainya, kalau kedua pihak sudah setuju, apa boleh buat?

Mau marah? Ya! Sakura sangat ingin marah dan berkata dengan sekeras mungkin, "ONII-CHAN BODOH! Aku gak suka kamu pacaran sama cewek itu!" kalau perlu sampai Yakumo bisa mendengarnya juga, tapi kalau Sakura bertindak konyol seperti demikian, dia takut Sasori curiga padanya dan akan bertanya-tanya sebenarnya dia ini kenapa, sedangkan Sakura tidak bisa menjawab apapun, karena dia tahu Sasori mengenal Yakumo sebagai gadis yang baik.

Mau menangis? Sangat! Namun ada sesuatu yang membuat Sakura menahan agar cairan bening dari matanya tidak tumpah, Sakura tidak mau terlihat lemah di depan Sasori entah untuk yang keberapa ribu kali dalam hidupnya, gadis itu menarik napas, tidak… tidak sekarang, bukan waktunya untuk menangis, simpan air matamu untuk dilepaskan nanti, saat semua orang tidak melihat dan menangislah sepuasnya! Sampai matamu membengkak dan tak bisa lagi mengeluarkan air matapun takkan ada yang melarang.

Gadis bermata hijau emerald itu menahan sakit yang ia rasakan di tenggorokannya akibat menahan tangis, meski sebenarnya yang ada di hati jauh lebih menyakitkan. Dia berusaha mempraktekkan apa yang selama ini telah diajarkan sang kakak, untuk menjadi lebih kuat, meskipun selama ini hal itu tidak pernah sampai melekat kuat dalam dirinya.

Kenapa? Kenapa orang yang menjadi sumber kekuatannya, sekarang malah seolah menjadi senjata makan tuan bagi Sakura? Secara mendadak, Sasori melukainya meskipun Sakura tahu kalau Sasori sama sekali tidak sadar. Seandainya Sasori tahu isi hati adiknya itu, Sakura merasa hancur. Hatinya seperti tersayat belati, berdarah-darah, kemudian disiram dengan air laut yang menyebabkan luka hati tersebut terasa semakin perih.

"Hahaha, itu bagus, kan?" ucap Sakura sambil memperlihatkan senyuman manisnya dan tertawa sewajar mungkin, berusaha menutupi kegetiran yang sebenarnya sudah hampir mencapai batas.

Reaksi Sakura membuat Sasori kecewa, "Apanya yang bagus?"

Lelaki mana yang tidak kecewa melihat gadis yang disukainya merasa senang bahwa ia sedang pacaran dengan gadis lain, padahal lelaki itu masih mencintainya dan gadis yang sedang ia pacari kini hanyalah pelarian agar bisa melupakan gadis yang sebenarnya amat sangat dia sayangi?

"Itu membuktikan kalau Onii-chan emang masih suka cewek," gadis itu mencoba bergurau, padahal dalam hati berharap Sasori-lah yang sedang bergurau, "Aku senang kok, akhirnya Onii-chan punya pacar," katanya riang. Dia telah membohongi Sasori, juga dirinya sendiri.

"Yah, aku juga senang kalau kamu merestui kita," ujar Sasori. Keduanya saling membohongi satu sama lain, inilah resikonya menahan perasaan masing-masing tanpa tahu bahwa keduanya memiliki perasaan yang sama.

"Lebay deh, kamu kayak ngomong sama ibu mertua tau!" ucapnya sambil terkikik paksa. Namun, Sakura sudah mulai tidak tahan, sepertinya tangisnya akan pecah karena bibirnya sudah mulai bergetar dan bahunya semakin terasa menegang. Karena tidak mau sampai Sasori menyadari, tiba-tiba dia mendorong perut kakaknya dengan pelan,

"Mau sampai kapan kamu di sini? Cepat, Yakumo nee-san menunggumu!" ucapnya, Sakura mulai merasa panik karena suaranya sudah mulai terdengar dipaksakan, dia pun menambah tenaganya untuk membuat Sasori segera berpaling. "Onii-chan, jangan buat seorang cewek menunggu, itu nggak baik apalagi dia itu pacarmu, kan?"

"I-iya," hanya perasaan Sasori saja, atau telinganya memang bisa mendengar suara Sakura yang agak terdengar gemetar? "Saku-chan, langsung pulang ke rumah, ya! Jaga dirimu.."

Dia tersenyum pahit saat mendengar Sasori berkata "Jaga dirimu.." kalimat itu tentunya memiliki makna yang berbeda dengan kalimat "Jaga rumah, ya.." kata-kata itu membuatnya merasa senang karena dia jadi tahu kalau Sasori masih peduli padanya, tapi juga sedih karena ada perempuan lain yang akan mendapatkan kepedulian Sasori, dan yang Sakura yakini, perhatian Sasori pada Yakumo tentunya "berbeda" dengan yang dia dapatkan.

"Ya iyalah aku pulang ke rumah, ke mana lagi coba? Ke Suna?" Sakura menunduk, matanya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca sedangkan tangannya masih menyuruh kakaknya untuk berbalik. 'Cepat pergi sana Onii-chan, aku mohon!' batinnya menjerit.

"Yah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Jaga dirimu, jangan lupa kunci semua pintu dan jendela, terus―"

"Iya aku tau! Aku ini bukan anak kecil!" sela Sakura, "Cepat pergi sana!" tanpa sadar, nada bicara Sakura berubah seratus persen menjadi membentak, membuat Sasori merasa sedikit kaget atas perubahan adiknya yang begitu drastis.

"Sampai ketemu di rumah, Onii-chan bakal pulang sebelum jam delapan," ucapnya, "Oh ya, kalau terjadi sesuatu, langsung telepon aku, ok?"

Sakura mengangguk. Kemudian, Sasori pun berlari ke arah gerbang, semakin menjauh meninggalkan Sakura yang berdiri sendirian di depan gedung sekolah. Angin sore membuat rambutnya melambai pelan, dan dedaunan berwarna khas musim gugur sesekali menerpa tubuhnya dengan lembut.

Dia mengangkat kepalanya, dan matanya yang bening juga berkaca-kaca seperti kristal tidak melihat siapa-siapa di depan sana. Kosong. Dia hanya sendirian di sini, dan Sakura benci kesendirian.

Perlahan, bulir-bulir bening yang mengalir dari matanya menuruni pipinya yang putih mulus, berjatuhan ke permukaan bumi. Dia terisak pelan, bahunya agak terguncang, dan punggung tangannya mengelap matanya yang terus menerus mengeluarkan cairan kesedihan.

"Sekarang, aku cuma sendirian…"

**xxxXXXxxx**

Seorang gadis dengan rambut merah muda tampak tengah duduk di bangku panjang berwarna putih di taman sambil menekuk lutut. Dia berkali-kali menghela napas seolah tengah berusaha menenangkan diri akibat tertimpa masalah yang besar. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan, ke arah air mancur yang letaknya tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk sekarang.

Keadaan taman sekarang ini agak sepi, hanya ada dia, beberapa pasangan muda-mudi, para manula dengan tongkat berjalan mereka, juga anak-anak yang tengah bermain di bawah pengawasan ibu mereka yang tampak sedang bergosip ria. Gadis yang tengah duduk itu menatap mereka, terutama sepasang kekasih yang tengah duduk di bawah pohon momiji sambil bercanda ringan dan membuka kotak bekal. Dia lagi-lagi menghela napas, merasa iri, kemudian cemberut pun terpasang di wajahnya yang cantik.

"Pulang ke rumah pun percuma," gumamnya pelan, Sakura mengambil ponselnya dari dalam saku rok, dia menonaktifkan ponsel tersebut, kemudian matanya tertuju pada gantungan ponsel yang terpasang manis di sana, "Onii-chan lagi ngapain, ya?"

Dia tidak mau membayangkan apa yang sedang Sasori dan Yakumo lakukan meskipun Sakura menebaknya, karena itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin merasa sakit karena membayangkan hal apa yang biasanya dilakukan oleh orang yang sedang pacaran.

Digelengkannya kepalanya dengan cepat, mengusir pikiran jelek yang sempat terlintas tentang apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh kakaknya dan pacar barunya.

Sakura menarik napas, menghirup udara sore yang dingin, kemudian melemaskan tulang-tulangnya. Langit sudah berubah menjadi kemerahan, dan matahari sudah ada di ufuk Barat, suara-suara burung gagak sudah terdengar di sana-sini, tapi Sakura masih enggan untuk pulang ke rumah.

Rasanya dia ingin menenangkan dirinya di tempat yang terbuka, tapi, pemandangan di sini cukup membuat Sakura merasa miris.

'Apa pacaran itu.. kayak mereka, ya?' batinnya bertanya saat melihat pasangan yang masih duduk di bawah pohon momiji itu saling menyuapi, di lubuk hatinya, Sakura juga ingin bisa seperti mereka. Meskipun rasanya tidak mungkin, karena orang yang dia sukai kini sedang pergi dengan gadis lain. Dan ingat, kalau dia itu adalah kakaknya!

"Sakura?" terdengar suara yang cukup familiar di telinga Sakura, suara ini cukup sering dia dengar di aula yang ada di sekolahnya. Dia menoleh, dan menemukan Uchiha Sasuke di samping bangku panjang yang tengah ia duduki.

"Ketua Osis? Ngapain di sini?" tanya Sakura, entah dia harus merasa senang karena tidak sendirian lagi atau merasa kesal karena acaranya menenangkan batin sedikit terganggu.

"Cuma cari angin," jawab Sasuke, dia ikutan duduk di samping Sakura dengan jarak berjauhan.

Hening pun tercipta di antara mereka berdua, yang terdengar hanya suara anak-anak, angin yang berdesau, dan gemeresak ranting yang bergesekan akibat hembusan angin yang lumayan kencang.

"Ehm," Sasuke berdeham, Sakura masih tetap diam, dia sedang tidak mood untuk bicara. Dalam beberapa keadaan pun Sakura bisa menjadi pendiam. "Kamu nggak pake syal? Atau jaket?" tanya Sasuke, jarang-jarang dia yang bicara duluan, biasanya dia sangat irit kata.

"Kamu udah lihat sendiri, kan? Ngapain nanya lagi, dan apa pedulimu?" Sakura balik bertanya dengan nada yang agak sinis. Sialan, dia sedang kesal tapi malah terbawa-bawa bahkan saat sedang bicara dengan orang yang tak ada hubungannya sama sekali.

"Sakit pun gak apa-apa," ucap Sakura pelan. Sekarang ini Sakura berharap dia akan jatuh sakit, sebab kalau sakit, Sasori pasti akan lebih memilih untuk menjaganya ketimbang pergi dengan Yakumo.

"Udaranya dingin, kamu sama sekali nggak peduli sama tubuhmu sendiri, hah?" tanya Sasuke lagi, nada bicaranya sudah tidak sedatar barusan, keningnya pun sedikit berkerut.

"Ketua Osis sepertimu, gak ada hubungannya denganku tau!"

"Heh, siapa yang mau mencampuri urusanmu?" tanya Sasuke, dia tidak suka dengan kata-kata yang dilontarkan Sakura, "Dan tolong, jangan panggil aku Ketua Osis, telingaku jadi sakit!

Sakura menatap cowok berambut hitam kebiruan itu dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat, "Lho? Kenapa? Bukannya semua anak memanggilmu begitu?"

"Pokoknya kamu jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan Ketua Osis, cukup panggil nama kecilku!" ucapnya tegas. Sakura mengangkat bahu,

"Terserah, yah.." nada bicara Sakura terdengar tidak berminat, "Sasuke.." untuk pertama kalinya dia menyebut nama kecil Uchiha bungsu tersebut secara langsung di dekat orangnya.

"Kamu sendiri kenapa melamun di sini?" entah kenapa Sasuke merasa kali ini dirinya begitu banyak bertanya, diam-diam melirik Sakura dan dia mendapati mata Sakura yang kelihatan bengkak. Dia bisa langsung tahu kalau Sakura pasti habis menangis. "Kenapa nangis?"

"Darimana kamu tau kalau aku habis nangis?"

"Matamu bengkak."

Tiba-tiba, Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Sakura. Cowok itu melepas syal berwarna biru tua yang dipakainya, kemudian memakaikannya di leher Sakura, gadis itu terdiam sambil menatap Sasuke yang masih tampak santai dengan wajah kalemnya.

"H-hei!" Sakura mulai protes, "Kamu sendiri gimana?"

"Cerewet, diam dan pakai ini! Kamu bisa sakit!" ucap Sasuke sambil masih memakaikan syal tersebut, membuat Sakura merasa lebih baik karena udara dingin yang ia rasakan sedikit berkurang, meskipun dia tidak menginginkannya.

Saat Sasuke selesai, Sakura bisa melihat rajutan nama Sasuke di syal itu dengan huruf katakana. Sepertinya syal ini buatan tangan.

Ternyata, Sasuke diam-diam punya sifat simpati juga. Dan Sakura jadi sadar, kalau Sasuke tidak sedingin yang ia pikirkan selama ini, kejadian kali ini pun membuatnya ingin tertawa,

"Hahaha, kamu lucu!" tidak ada angin tidak ada hujan, tiba-tiba Sakura mengatakan kalau Sasuke lucu, padahal cowok itu tidak ada niat untuk membuatnya tertawa.

"Lucu apanya? Emangnya aku badut?" tanyanya sedikit sewot. Padahal dia sudah berbaik hati untuk meminjamkan syalnya, tapi malah ditertawakan. Mana bisa dia tidak merasa kesal?

Sepertinya pertemuan ini tidak terlalu buruk,

"Ternyata di balik wajahmu yang dingin itu, kamu itu baik, yaaa.." komentar Sakura, dia tersenyum. Sekarang, dia jadi ingin mengobrol dengan pemuda di depannya ini.

Sasuke menarik napas, "Kamu belum menjawabku, kenapa nangis?"

Oh, sebegitu penasarannya kah Sasuke apa yang telah membuat Sakura menangis?

Senyum di bibir berwarna merah muda itu memudar, kembali tergantikan dengan ekspresi sebal.

"Onii-chan pergi," jawabnya singkat, membuat Sasuke mengerutkan dahi karena tidak mengerti.

"Kakakmu pergi dan tiba-tiba kamu nangis? Apa hubungannya? Dasar aneh!" lagi-lagi Sasuke mengejeknya aneh.

Dia tersadar kalau telah berkata sesuatu yang salah pada Sasuke, harusnya Sakura tidak berkata seperti itu dengan nada yang ketus seolah tidak suka kalau Sasori pergi, seperti sedang cemburu. Dan ini bisa saja menimbulkan kecurigaan bagi Sasuke, apalagi beberapa hari yang lalu Sasuke berkata kalau mereka berdua kelihatan seperti orang pacaran.

'Sakura bego! Kenapa kamu ngomong begitu?'

Yang membuat Sakura bertambah panik, mata Sasuke yang tajam mulai menatap ke arahnya dengan sorot mata yang kelam terpancar dari iris matanya yang kelam, membuat Sakura merasa takut ketika melihatnya.

"Kamu kayak lagi cemburu," dan inilah kesimpulan Sasuke. Benar-benar seorang Ketua Osis yang jeli.

Kata-kata Sasuke barusan membuat Sakura spontan berdiri di depannya dengan wajah yang terlihat memerah, entah karena malu atau marah dibilang seperti orang yang sedang cemburu. Kakinya serasa menegang, berpijak di atas tanah dengan tekanan yang kuat di telapak kakinya yang terhalang sepatu.

Dia menggeleng dengan cepat, seolah ingin segera menyangkal semua perkataan Sasuke yang seakan telah membongkar rahasia terbesarnya,

"Bukannya begitu!" sanggahnya dengan nada suara yang mulai meninggi, "Itu.. a-aku.. kalau Onii-chan pergi…"

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke tidak sabaran. Ingin segera mengetahui apa yang akan dikatakan gadis di depannya ini.

"Soalnya.." oh ayolah, kenapa di saat seperti ini pun Sakura masih saja kesulitan mencari alasan. "Soalnya, kalau Onii-chan pergi pasti nggak ada yang membantuku beres-beres di rumah!"

Akhirnya, dia bisa menyangkal semua itu dengan baik dan membuat Sasuke bisa memakluminya. Sasuke tahu, kalau Sakura dan Sasori memang sering hanya berdua di rumah dikarenakan ibu mereka yang lebih sering ada di tempat kerja sedangkan ayah mereka ada di Suna.

Hal ini dia ketahui saat bertanya pada Itachi tentang Sakura. Entah apa yang membuat Sasuke bertanya-tanya tentang Sakura pada Itachi, yang jelas berakhir dengan Itachi yang lagi-lagi menggodai Sasuke kemudian Sasuke memberi bogem mentah pada Itachi yang membuat satu giginya patah dan terpental hilang entah ke mana.

Benar-benar adik laki-laki yang ganas. Mungkin setelah kejadian itu Itachi tidak lagi berani menggodai Sasuke.

"Kalau kamu iri melihat kakakmu jalan-jalan," ujar Sasuke. Sekarang dia menggunakan kalimat "iri" yang jelas-jelas berbeda maknanya dengan kalimat "cemburu", "Kenapa kamu juga nggak jalan-jalan?"

"Jalan-jalan? Sama siapa?" tanya Sakura bingung. Dia ingat pesan Sasori yang menyuruhnya langsung pulang.

"Yah sama aku lah, sama siapa lagi?" Sasuke balik bertanya, dia kemudian menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura, menuntunnya untuk ikut berjalan bersamanya menuju mobil sedan berwarna biru tua metalik yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang.

"Tapi kita mau ke mana?"

"Udah jangan cerewet! Ikut aku dan nanti juga bakal tau, kan?" ucapnya, Sakura bisa mendengar Sasuke sedikit terkekeh saat mengatakan hal itu. Yang membuat gadis itu merasa malu, banyak orang yang menatap ke arah mereka dengan ekspresi yang beragam.

Ada yang senyam-senyum, ada anak kecil yang dengan terang-terangan bertanya sambil menunjuk ke arah mereka berdua,

"Ma, ma, kakak-kakak itu pacaran, ya?" dan ada juga kakek-kakek yang berdecak sambil menggumamkan kata-kata yang menyatakan kalau dia tidak suka dengan prilaku anak muda masa kini. Ah, bilang saja mau jadi muda lagi, Kek!

**xxxXXxxx**

Sasori mendecak kesal, tangannya menggenggam ponsel berwarna merah sambil menatap layarnya dengan tatapan sebal. Dia mencoba menghubungi Sakura, tapi ponsel adiknya itu tidak aktif dan ini membuatnya khawatir.

"Sasori-kun," panggil Yakumo yang ada di sampingnya. Gadis itu tengah memegang ice cream cone dengan rasa blueberry di tangannya, kini mereka berdua sedang berada di taman kota, "Kenapa?"

Mendengar Yakumo yang bertanya seperti itu, Sasori tersenyum,

"Nggak, aku coba menelpon Sakura, tapi ponselnya nggak aktif," jelasnya. Yakumo bisa mendengar nada kekhawatiran di dalam cara bicara Sasori.

Dia bertanya-tanya, apakah Sakura sudah sampai rumah? Atau dia malah bermain ke suatu tempat? Tidak! Sasori tahu Sakura biasanya menuruti perkataannya, jadi dia tidak akan pergi ke mana-mana selain pulang ke rumah.

Yang dia takutkan, terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada gadis yang sangat dia sayangi itu.

"Tenanglah, aku yakin Sakura pasti bisa jaga diri," ucap Yakumo, berusaha meyakinkan kekasihnya, "Kamu nggak bisa terus-menerus khawatir begitu. Bisa-bisa kamu repot, lho."

Tidak, Yakumo salah! Selama ini Sasori tidak pernah merasa repot hanya karena mengkhawatirkan Sakura dan menjaganya, semua perasaan dan perlindungan yang selama ini dia rasakan tulus karena dia memang ingin selalu menjaga adiknya. Dan kalimat yang diucapkan Yakumo barusan sedikit membuatnya kesal.

"Yah, kuharap dia udah ada di rumah."

≈≈≈ **Sister Lover ≈≈≈**

Setelah beberapa lama berada di mobil, akhirnya, sampailah Sakura dan Sasuke di suatu tempat yang selama ini jarang Sakura datangi. Terakhir kali Sakura datang ke mari adalah saat dirinya masih kecil dan pergi ke sini bersama ibu dan kakaknya.

"Konoha Wonderland?" dia menggumam pelan.

Saat mulai memasuki gerbang, yang membuat Sakura bingung adalah, Sasuke tidak membayar karcis masuk. Kenapa begitu, ya? Masa dia mau langsung masuk begitu saja tanpa membayar? Itu kan namanya penyusup!

"Sasuke, kamu nggak bayar?" tanya Sakura hati-hati, takut menyinggung hati pemuda di sebelahnya yang masih tampak santai. Halo, mereka masuk ke taman hiburan yang harga tiket masuknya mahal tanpa membayar, apa tidak takut ditangkap?

"Hn? Nanti aja," jawabnya singkat. Alhasil, Sakura pun kembali diam.

Ketika telah memasuki taman bermain tersebut, Sasuke memparkirkan mobilnya di tempat yang agak sedikit berbeda dengan mobil-mobil lain. Tempatnya ini jauh lebih bagus, berada di atas gedung-entah-apa-namanya yang sangat besar melewati jalan yang meliuk-liuk seperti yang biasa kau lihat di mall-mall besar.

Ketika mobil telah di parkirkan, Sakura dan Sasuke turun. Dan hal paling pertama yang menarik perhatian Sakura adalah, pemandangan Konoha Wonderland dapat ia lihat secara keseluruhan dari sini. Benar-benar indah!

Sakura berlari ke tepi gedung, dia bisa melihat kincir raksasa, roller coaster, belly bounce, dan rumah hantu yang super besar dari atas sini. Pokoknya semuanya bisa terlihat, bahkan jeritan para pengunjung pun masih bisa dia dengar.

"Sugoi!" ucapnya kagum dengan mata berbinar-binar, "Ini hebat, keren!

"Ayo kita turun!" ajak Sasuke, sebenarnya Sakura masih ingin melihat pemandangan dari sini, tapi dia juga ingin merasakan rasanya bermain di taman raksasa tersebut setelah bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Sasuke membawanya ke sebuah lift transparan yang terletak di sudut atas gedung tersebut. Jujur saja, Sakura sedikit takut menaiki lift yang transparan seperti ini, karena dia jadi bisa melihat betapa tingginya gedung yang sedang ia turuni.

"Ini kantor pusat Konoha Wonderland," jelas Sasuke. Dia menatap para pekerja yang tengah berlalu lalang di setiap lantai yang mereka lewati. Sakura merasa, beberapa karyawan menatap ke arah mereka berdua saat lift itu melewati mereka. Hanya beberapa yang sepertinya menyadari kehadiran Sasuke dan gadis di sampingnya.

"Ano, Sasuke, kenapa ada karyawan yang menatap kita begitu, ya?" tanya Sakura, merasa risih atas tatapan mereka. "Dan kenapa kamu bisa tau ini kantor pusatnya?"

Tahu-tahu, lift telah sampai di lantai dasar. Sasuke diam, membuat Sakura menunggu jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Huh, kali ini Sakura merasa Sasuke benar-benar orang yang misterius! Apa dia ini memang tahu segalanya, ya?

"Coba lihat ke depan!" perintah Sasuke, Sakura menurut. Dia melihat ke depan, bertepatan dengan pintu lift yang ternyata telah terbuka lebar, matanya membelalak dengan ekspresi kaget.

Sekarang, Sakura tahu mengapa Sasuke tidak membayar karcis masuk, mengapa dia mengambil tempat parkir yang berbeda, juga mengapa dia terlihat begitu santai sejak tadi padahal jelas-jelas dia masuk tanpa membayar.

.

.

.

Tepat di atas pintu otomatis yang terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang, sebuah kipas lambang klan Uchiha berukuran besar terpampang dengan amat sangat jelas. Apa itu artinya…

"Konoha Wonderland itu milik keluargaku, atau tepatnya.." ujar Sasuke, "Aku yang bakal jadi pemilik tempat ini."

Sakura diam seribu bahasa, terpaku di tempat dengan ekspresi wajah yang biasa namun sulit untuk ditebak. Sudah pasti dia sangat kaget, bagaimana tidak? Calon pemilik Konoha Wonderland mengajaknya berjalan-jalan tanpa dia tahu kalau ternyata orang yang telah mengajaknya adalah orang yang amat sangat kaya-raya dan bisa masuk ke Konoha Wonderland kapan saja dia mau.

Dia tahu klan Uchiha memang kaya. Tapi, setahu Sakura mereka tidak mempunyai taman bermain, yang Sakura tahu, mereka memiliki perkebunan tomat yang amat sangat besar juga memiliki banyak pabrik olahan tomat. Saus tomat, permen tomat, juga makanan-makanan yang memiliki bahan dasar tomat.

Pantas saja Sasuke sangat menyukai tomat.

"BOHONG!" jerit Sakura tidak percaya, "Kamu kan masih SMP, mana bisa mengurus taman bermain sebesar ini? Kamu pasti bohong!"

Diajaknya Sakura untuk segera keluar dari dalam lift tersebut.

"Bukan aku yang mengurusnya, tapi Tou-san, taman ini baru akan dia kasih ke aku saat umurku 22 tahun. Kalau Tou-san meninggal sebelum umurku 22 tahun, taman ini akan diserahkan kepada Obito jii-san, setelah itu baru ke aku!" jelasnya panjang lebar. Tanpa disadari Sasuke mengatakan semua itu hanya dalam satu tarikan napas.

Setelah mengetahui salah satu kenyataan dari entah sekian banyak kenyataan dari klan Uchiha, Sakura merasa lututnya melemas. Mungkin dia akan pingsan jika mengetahui semua kebenaran tentang mereka.

"Nah, sekarang kamu mau main apa?" tanya Sasuke.

Mungkin Sakura akan memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk mencoba semua permainan yang ada.

**xxxXXXxxx**

"Hoeeek, hoek!"

"Dasar norak!"

"Berisik! Aku mual, nih!"

Salahkan Sakura yang memaksakan diri untuk naik roller coaster, ujung-ujungnya dialah yang muntah-muntah di selokan yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat antrian roller coaster. Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan jijik, mau tidak mau dia jadi ikutan mual melihat Sakura yang sedari tadi berhoek-hoek ria.

Memang, sih.. yang muntah bukan cuma Sakura. Mungkin kalau orang-orang yang sedang muntah itu dikumpulkan pasti akan jadi acara muntah massal.

Setelah beberapa menit berjongkok untuk mengeluarkan isi lambungnya yang terkocok-kocok akibat wahana barusan, Sakura berdiri dan mengambil tisu dari dalam sakunya kemudian mengelap bibirnya. Setelah selesai, dia membuang tisu itu ke dalam tong sampah khusus sampah basah yang ada di sana.

"Lebih baik kita naik yang lebih santai," ucap Sasuke, dia takut Sakura akan muntah lagi jika naik yang memacu adrenalin seperti yang barusan mereka naiki.

"Apa? Apa naik yang itu aja?" tanya Sakura menunjuk Merry Go Round, Sasuke tertawa dengan nada meremehkan.

"Itu sih buat anak kecil!" ucapnya sombong. Dasar, memangnya dia sudah dewasa, ya?

Sakura kembali menunjuk, "Kalau begitu kita naik itu! Aku penasaran!"

Sasuke memicingkan matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas apa yang Sakura tunjuk. Saat dia sudah benar-benar bisa melihat permainan apa yang Sakura tunjuk, secara mendadak jantungnya memompa darah dengan lebih cepat dan warna wajahnya pun menjadi merah merona.

"T-tunnel of Love?" gumam Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Ayo kita ke sana!" sebenarnya tujuan Sakura mencoba permainan itu adalah, dia ingin tahu sebagus apakah wahana yang menggunakan perahu berbentuk angsa berwarna putih tersebut. Kalau memang bagus, dia berharap bisa mengajak Sasori untuk naik bersamanya suatu hari.

Walaupun seharusnya Sasori melakukan itu dengan Yakumo.

Karena dipaksa oleh gadis di sampingnya, Sasuke menurut. Dia jadi tidak mengerti pada dirinya sendiri, kenapa dia tidak bisa menolak paksaan Sakura? Padahal, menolak seorang gadis adalah hal yang hampir setiap hari dia lakukan dan bukanlah hal yang aneh lagi dalam kehidupannya sehari-hari.

Tapi kenapa… kalau Sakura malah membuatnya tidak berkutik saat ini? Dan dia hanya bisa diam dan menurut saat Sakura menggenggam tangannya yang dingin dan mengajaknya untuk segera berlari ke tempat di mana Tunnel of Love berada.

Saat keduanya telah sampai, pegawai yang ada di sana tiba-tiba membungkuk dalam pada Sasuke,

"Sasuke-sama, selamat datang!" ucapnya dengan penuh penghormatan, Sasuke hanya ber'hn', kemudian, pegawai itu melirik ke arah Sakura. Pegawai itu nyengir padanya, dan cengirannya itu membuat Sakura berpikir bahwa pegawai tersebut pasti sedang berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentangnya.

Dia pasti mengira kalau Sakura adalah pacar Sasuke. Kalau tidak, kenapa keduanya memilih untuk masuk Tunnel of Love?

"A-aku bukan pacar Sasuke!" ucap Sakura gugup sekaligus malu, membuat Sasuke sedikit terkejut. Mengapa Sakura mendadak bicara seperti itu?

Pegawai itu berdeham, "Maaf Nona, tapi saya nggak bilang kalau Anda pacarnya Sasuke-sama."

'Sakura kamu buodooooh!' lagi-lagi innernya menjelekkan diri-sendiri.

Sasuke menatap pegawai itu dengan tatapan kematian yang biasa ia lakukan untuk menaklukkan para pegawai. Dan tentu saja, pegawai itu langsung permisi dan kembali ke tempatnya bekerja. Waw, ternyata mata adalah salah satu senjata Sasuke. Lihat saja wajah panik pegawai itu barusan.

"Ayo cepat naik!" Sasuke dengan kasar mendorong Sakura untuk segera menaiki perahu angsa yang sedari tadi sudah menunggu untuk segera dinaiki.

"Aduh, pelan-pelan dong!" protes Sakura, dia pun lalu duduk di bangku perahu tersebut.

"Bodoh, di belakang banyak yang mengantre tau!" ucap Sasuke, dia kemudian ikut duduk di samping Sakura sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

Di belakang sana memang banyak yang mengantre, tapi karena Sasuke adalah anak dari pemilik tempat ini, dia bisa menyelang sesuka hatinya tanpa ada yang boleh protes meskipun banyak pengunjung yang kelihatan tidak senang telah diselang.

Secara otomatis, perahu angsa itu pun mulai berjalan dengan perlahan, memasuki terowongan yang terlihat remang-remang tersebut.

Udara di dalam sini terasa lebih hangat dan indra penciuman mereka bisa menghirup bau bung mawar yang seperti terbawa angin. Ehm, benar-benar bau yang romantis.

Di sisi kiri dan kanan terdapat pemandangan berupa taman-taman yang indah dengan bunga-bunga yang beraneka ragam dan patung-patung orang yang sedang pacaran. Sekilas mirip istana boneka, hanya saja nuansanya berbeda dengan pencahayaan yang kebanyakan berwarna merah dan merah muda.

Alunan musik klasik yang lembut pun menambah suasana hangat di dalam sini. Maklumlah, kebanyakan yang memilih Tunnel of Love memang orang-orang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Tapi, tadi Sakura melihat ada kakek-kakek dan nenek-nenek yang ikut mengantre.

"Membosankan," ucap Sasuke, dia mulai jenuh dengan keadaan yang sedari tadi begini-begini terus. Kalau boleh memilih, lebih baik naik kincir raksasa daripada naik perahu angsa yang cuma mengapung di atas air dengan kecepatan lambat.

Begitu pula dengan Sakura, tidak ada yang menarik di sini. Andai saja perahu ini bisa ngebut, pasti lebih seru, bukan?

Tiba-tiba, Sakura mendengar sesuatu dari belakang sana. Dia menajamkan pendengarannya. Ya, tidak salah lagi, asal "suara" ini dari belakang dan bisa didengar dengan cukup jelas.

"Sasuke," panggil Sakura.

"Apa?"

"Kamu dengar sesuatu nggak?"

Raut wajah Sasuke berubah menjadi serius, dia ikut mengfokuskan pendengarannya. Benar apa kata Sakura, ada sesuatu di belakang sana. Dan "suara-suara" itu membuat mereka berdua cukup merinding karenanya. Sasuke dan Sakura menelan ludah.

"M-mau lihat ke belakang nggak?" tanya Sakura, dia penasaran sebenarnya ada apa di belakang sana sehingga menimbulkan bunyi-bunyian aneh.

"Baiklah, tapi sama-sama ok?" tawar Sasuke, Sakura mengangguk setuju. Kelihatan konyol saat mereka berdua menarik napas panjang bersamaan, "Dalam hitungan ketiga, satu, dua, tiga!"

Secara bersamaan, keduanya berbalik dan…

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyaaaaaaa!" Sakura menjerit melihat "sesuatu" yang tepat berada di belakang perahu angsa mereka.

Sepasang anak SMA tengah melakukan adegan rate M atau adegan yang hanya boleh ditonton oleh orang dewasa. Demi Kami-sama, Sakura bersumpah inilah pertama kalinya dia melihat adegan cium-mencium seperti itu secara live. Ditambah lagi dengan suara si cewek yang membuat darah berdesir-desir.

Sedangkan Sasuke, dia hanya melotot saat memergoki kedua anak SMA yang jelas-jelas bukan dari Konoha Kotogakko tersebut. Haha, kalau Sasuke, sih, sudah pernah lihat yang lebih hot daripada ini.

Bagi Sakura.. ini memalukan!

"Jangan teriak-teriak bego!" kata Sasuke setengah berbisik, kini mereka berdua tidak lagi melihat ke belakang karena takut ketahuan.

"Payaaaaaah! Kenapa jadi lihat hal yang seperti itu? Gak mau gak mau gak mau gak mau!" Sakura menutupi mukanya karena merasa malu sekaligus berdosa karena telah melihat hal yang tidak-tidak. Meskipun dalam lubuk hatinya dia masih merasa penasaran dan ingin lihat lagi.

"Hn, mereka membuatku horny," ujar Sasuke pelan. Dia menyeringai ke arah Sakura. Seringainya terlihat seperti serigala yang kelaparan akan mangsa.

Jantung Sakura berhenti sejenak saat mendengar Sasuke berkata demikian.

'Apa katanya?'

.

.

.

.

.

'Horny?'

.

.

Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan takut-takut. Sekarang, hanya ada dia dan Sasuke di perahu ini. Orang bilang, anak laki-laki itu nafsunya bisa bangkit kapan saja, dan tentunya Sasuke bukan pengecualian. Sakura jadi takut, kalau.. kalau Sasuke…

"T-tolong," Sakura mulai gemetaran, suaranya pun terdengar mencicit seperti tikus yang terinjak.

"Hei, kamu kenapa?" tanya Sasuke heran, dia mendekati Sakura yang tampak ketakutan seolah-olah Sasuke akan menerkamnya detik itu juga dan tidak akan pernah melepaskannya. Tangan kanan Sasuke meraih bahu Sakura, "Saku―"

"SASUKE MESUUUUM!"

"H-hei!"

"Menjauh sana! Toloooong!"

Buagh! Plak!

Byuurr!

Kemungkinan besar, hari ini memang hari kesialan Sasuke setelah bertahun-tahun selalu menjadi cowok yang beruntung.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Sakura sesekali melirik Sasuke yang tampak konsentrasi menyetir. Dia akan mengantar Sakura pulang, karena Sasuke juga tidak akan tega membiarkan seorang gadis pulang sendiri di jalanan Konoha yang ramai, ditambah lagi hari sudah mencapai pukul sembilan malam.

Rambut Sasuke masih tampak basah akibat didorong oleh Sakura dan dia tercebur ke sungai yang ada di Tunnel of Love, menyebabkan sedikit keributan di dalam sana. Awalnya, Sasuke marah dan dia segera pergi ke toko baju yang ada di dalam Konoha Wonderland. Dia mengambil satu stel pakaian dan masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mengganti seragamnya yang basah.

Dan yang memalukan adalah, banyak orang yang menertawakan Sasuke yang penampilannya mirip seperti orang habis disiram.

Melihat Sasuke yang tampangnya kesal terus, Sakura pun menangis karena perasaan bersalahnya dan itu cukup ampuh untuk membuat Sasuke memaafkan kesalahan gadis itu. Yah, memang salah Sakura juga yang berpikir tidak-tidak tentang Sasuke.

Tapi yang membuat Sakura tambah merasa heran, kenapa meskipun dia telah melakukan sesuatu yang tidak baik terhadap Sasuke, Sasuke tetap saja baik padanya?

Lihat saja, Sasuke memberinya banyak baju-baju yang harganya selangit bagi Sakura. Pada awalnya Sakura menolak, tapi Sasuke memaksanya dan bilang pada Sakura jika ia tidak menerimanya maka Sasuke akan selalu marah soal kejadian di Tunnel of Love.

"Apa nggak apa-apa? Toko baju itu nggak akan rugi? Ini kan harganya mahal, lho! Yang ini bahannya bagus banget! Nggak berlebihan, nih?" Sakura terus nyerocos tanpa henti dan mengoceh soal benda-benda yang Sasuke berikan untuknya, jujur saja, dia keberatan dengan semua ini. Sasuke mengajaknya jalan-jalan pun itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya merasa senang.

"Jangan protes. Toko itu nggak akan rugi kalau cuma diambil segitu."

Cuma katanya? CUMA?

Padahal harga baju-baju itu satunya lebih dari empat ratus ribu ryo.

"Terima kasih… tapi, aku jadi merasa seperti cewek matre," ucap Sakura ragu, meskipun dia tahu bukan dia yang menginginkan semua ini. "Aku harus bilang apa sama Kaa-san dan Onii-chan?"

"Anggap aja itu semua hadiah dari keluarga Uchiha, karena kamu udah menemaniku bermain hari ini," ucap Sasuke tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari jalan. Saat mengatakan itu, Sakura bisa melihat pipinya yang pucat sedikit mengalami perubahan warna.

"Sasuke, kamu beneran suka aku, kan?" tanya Sakura lagi, dengan amat sangat pede dia mengatakannya. "Jujur, dong! Aku nggak akan meledekmu, janji!"

"Nggak!"

"Bohong, terus kenapa pipimu nge-pink begitu, hah?" desak Sakura.

Sasuke mendengus, "Cuma sedikit!"

"Hati-hati lho, sedikit demi sedikit lama-lama menjadi bukit!"

Ternyata Sakura memang mampu membuat Sasuke tidak bisa berkata-kata.

Dan inilah yang membuat Sasuke merasa, Sakura itu berbeda dengan gadis-gadis lainnya yang setiap hari selalu meneriakkan namanya saat dia sedang berjalan di koridor. Sakura membuatnya merasa tidak tega saat gadis itu menangis karena merasa bersalah.

Sepertinya, benih-benih cinta yang pertama telah tumbuh di ladang bernama hati di dalam diri Sasuke.

"Sasuke, bisa tolong dipercepat? Aku udah terlambat pulang," pinta Sakura, dia melirik jam tangannya dan mulai merasa gelisah. Gawat! Padahal Sasori berkata akan pulang sebelum jam delapan, ini sih sudah lewat!

"Baik, aku gak keberatan ngebut, itu hobiku dulu saat belum jadi Ketua Osis!"

Secara mendadak, Sasuke langsung menambah kecepatannya secara drastis.

.

.

.

Hanya dalam waktu setengah jam, Sasuke telah berhasil mengantar Sakura ke rumahnya dengan keadaan yang masih sehat wal'afiat tanpa ada luka atau gores sedikitpun. Padahal, Sakura sempat menjerit-jerit atas cara mengemudi Sasuke yang seperti kriminal dikejar-kejar polisi, salip sana salip sini, bahkan lampu merah pun tidak dihiraukan oleh pemuda berkulit putih tersebut.

Sakura turun dengan sempoyongan, tangannya menggenggam tas belanja berisi baju-baju yang diberikan Sasuke. Dia masih pusing, untungnya tidak muntah lagi. Kalau saja Sasuke tidak baik padanya, Sakura pasti sudah menjitak cowok itu habis-habisan.

Gadis beriris mata hijau apel itu berbalik, memandang rumahnya yang tampak sepi. Apa Sasori belum pulang? Beberapa ruangan lampunya masihlah padam.

"Rumahmu kosong?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ehh, mungkin Onii-chan belum pulang," jawab Sakura sedikit enggan. "Sasuke, coba ke sini sebentar!"

Sasuke menuruti perkataan Sakura, dia berjalan ke arahnya dengan tangan yang dimasukkan ke saku celananya yang pendek selutut. Sekarang, keduanya berdiri berhadap-hadapan.

"Hari ini, terima kasih ya.." Sakura kelihatan malu-malu saat mengatakannya, "Sasuke-kun."

Sakura berjinjit…

Dan sebuah kecupan selamat malam mendarat di kening Sasuke.

.

Sementara itu di sisi lain…

.

"Sasori, pulanglah dulu ke rumah. Siapa tau Sakura udah ada di sana," terdengar suara Deidara dari seberang sana. Deidara tengah menenangkan sahabatnya yang tampak khawatir sekali karena adiknya belum juga pulang. Sasori mencarinya ke mana-mana dan masih belum ketemu.

"Baiklah, sudah dulu ya, Deidara," Sasori pun mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan Deidara di handphone. Sebaiknya dia pulang dan mengecek keadaan rumah yang sejak pukul setengah delapan ia tinggalkan.

Saat telah tiba di pertigaan untuk menuju ke rumah, Sasori berbelok dan menemukan sebuah mobil sedan tampak berhenti tepat di depan rumahnya. Di samping mobil itu, ada seorang anak laki-laki dan anak perempuan.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu, Sasori bisa langsung mengenalinya begitu pula dengan anak laki-laki berambut seperti buntut ayam yang ada di depan gadis itu.

Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Sasori melihat Sakura berjinjit dan mencium pemuda di hadapannya. Kecupan kecil itu membuat Uchiha Sasuke terpaku di tempat. Meskipun jarak antara Sasori dan mereka berdua lumayan jauh, Sasori bisa menebak bagaimana ekspresi Sasuke sekarang ini.

Melihat itu, Sasori merasa kesal dan cemburu. Bagaimana tidak? Gadis yang disukainya tengah mencium pemuda lain di depan matanya sendiri. Sudah begitu, ke mana Sasuke membawa Sakura pergi sampai-sampai Sakura tidak mengabarinya sama sekali dan tidak menuruti pesan Sasori yang menyuruhnya untuk langsung pulang?

Sebegitu asyiknya kah?

Secara tidak sadar, mungkin inilah balasan karena telah membuat Sakura cemburu.

Tidak ada yang tahu, apa yang akan terjadi di kemudian hari. Mungkin, keduanya akan saling mencemburui satu sama lain akibat kedekatan Sasori dengan Yakumo dan kedekatan Sakura dengan Sasuke.

Di dalam hati Sakura pun, dia bertanya-tanya…

Akankah dia menggunakan Sasuke sebagai pelariannya?

**Tsuzuku…**

Hai minna, apa aku apdetnya lama? Kalau iya, maaf, aku baru pulang dari Jawa Timur ngejenguk kakak dan baru sempet ngetik.

Oiya, Fuyu mengucapkan selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang mengerjakan. Fuyu minta maaf kalau ada kata-kata Fuyu yang menyinggung kalian, karena Fuyu nggak pernah bermaksud demikian ^^

Sekali mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya. Fuyu doa'in puasa kalian gak bolong-bolong yaaa! -plak-

Yawdahlah, bales review~

**Icha yukina clyne**, reviewmu nggak aneh kok. Tuh, udah kubikinin sasusaku, maaf ya kalau jelek, idenya susaaaah *bungkuk-bungkuk*

**Kiro yoiD**, sebenernya aku berniat bikin fic ini pure incest adik-kakak kandung dan gak ada unsur "bukan anak asli". Dalam fic, apa aja bisa terjadi, lihat, mau homo mau lesbi, ada banyak kan? Jadi kenapa incest nggak? Kata-kataku ini jangan sampai membuatmu kepikiran endingnya ya! *nggakbakal!* thanks for review!

**Naru-mania**, sepertinya aku udah merusak citra Sasori nii menjadi mesum ==a", yah gak papa deh Naru sebel ama chapter kemaren, asal jangan sebel ama Fuyu aja -plak- hehe, thanks for review!

**Oline takarai**, maaf kalau membuatmu kecewa, tapi aku emang sengaja membuat dua tokoh utama jadi susah karena memang tuntutan cerita untuk ada konfliknya dan juga untuk mencapai klimaks cerita ^^, makasih reviewnya, RnR lagi?

**Erni 'jie**, hueeee.. kok aku disumpel kaos kaki? Bau lagiiii! -buagh!- hahahaha.. Sasori nii emang mesum, Sakura kudu hati-hati nih (ngelirik rate M *jangan sampe!*)! Yosh, makasih reviewnya!

**Fun-Ny Chan**, tidak ada kata telat untuk mereview ^^ iya dong harus rela Sasori pacaran sama Yakumo, biarkan authornya yang pusing *stresmikirinide* makasih reviewnya!

**Icha Beside Door**, fic ini emang agak cepet apdetnya, jadi wajar kalau ketinggalan tiga chapter. Benarkah fic ini lucu? Aih, senangnya bisa bikin readers tertawa~ ^^ dari dulu aku pengen banget bisa bikin fic humor tapi entah kenapa gak bisa dan malah jadi maksa, mungkin karena selera humorku yang rendah ya? Thanks reviewnya, RnR lagi?

Special thanks for :

**Icha yukina clyne**

**Michiru no Akasuna**

**Kiro yoiD**

**akasuna no hataruno teng tong**

**Akina Takahashi**

**Nakamura Kumiko-chan**

**Momo Saitou**

**Naru-mania**

**Mila Mitsuhiko**

**Riichan Luvhiru**

**Ditachi Uchiha**

**Hikari Uchiha Hatake**

**Hika Midori chan**

**V3Yagami**

**sava kaladze**

**Oline takarai**

**Erni 'jie**

**Fun-Ny Chan**

**Kurosaki Kuchiki**

**Icha Beside Door**

Thanks buat semua orang yang membaca ficku!

Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa dan…

REVIEW?


	13. He's My Girlfriend

**Sister Lover**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Boku wa Imouto ni Koi wo Suru © Kotomi Aoki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Characters :**

**Haruno Sakura **

**Akasuna no Sasori **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Romance / Family**

**T Rated **

**Warning : AU, Super OOC, Sibling Incest, Perverted Romance, SHOUNEN AI JUST FOR FUN**

**.**

**.**

**Hanya untuk melindungi seseorang yang hanya dia sayangi sebagai sahabat, dia akan melakukan hal yang paling memalukan sekalipun di depan orang banyak**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 12**

**He's My Girlfriend **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apa yang kau rasakan saat meninggalkan gadis yang kau sukai, padahal hal itu bukanlah hal yang kau inginkan dan ternyata saat kau meninggalkannya hanya untuk sementara, hanya sepersekian jam dalam hidupmu lalu kau kembali dengan perasaan yang masih terselimuti kabut tebal yang kau ciptakan sendiri, tahu-tahu.. gadis yang kau sukai itu pergi dengan orang lain yang bahkan tidak kau kenal baik?

Perasaan tidak suka? Atau bisa di sebut cemburu?

Cemburu. Jealous. Apalah itu namanya, yang jelas ketidakrelaan melihat si dia pergi dan akrab dengan orang lain selain dirinya. Bahkan sampai ada acara cium-cium segala.

Hah, apa itu? Ciuman selamat malam?

'Kenapa nggak di bibir aja sekalian!' batin Sasori, kata batinnya lebih tepat dikatakan sebagai pelampiasan kekesalan yang tidak bisa diluapkan. Pemuda itu menggigit bibir, sebenarnya ada perasaan menyesal karena telah meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja, tanpa pikir panjang dan keputusan yang matang terlebih dahulu kemudian langsung menuruti Yakumo.

… tanpa dia tahu bagaimana sakitnya Sakura saat melihatnya.

Kemudian, pandangannya tertuju pada adik teman satu organisasinya. Bocah yang mirip dengan Itachi, hanya saja warna kulitnya lebih pucat dengan rambut yang terlihat agak aneh gayanya.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke?

Dia terdiam, seperti tidak percaya bahwa barusan ada seorang gadis yang mencium keningnya.

Inilah pertama kalinya Sasori menyimpan rasa tidak suka pada kouhai-nya sendiri. Dia tidak pernah membenci kouhai, menghukum pun tidak pernah karena itu memang bukan tugasnya. Jarang ada kouhai yang mencari masalah dengan Sasori, karena kalaupun iya pasti mereka akan menyerah duluan karena tidak diladeni, dibilang tidak berguna dan kurang kerjaan oleh cowok berambut merah tersebut dengan ekspresinya yang dingin.

Sasuke pun tidak pernah berurusan dengannya. Jangankan mengobrol, bertatap muka pun jarang! Tapi, sekarang… sepertinya Sasuke-lah kouhai yang paling tidak disukai oleh Sasori, seakan-akan Sasuke adalah kouhai yang paling menyulut api kemarahannya. Atau lebih tepatnya api cemburu.

Masalah tentang Sakura, yang kemungkinan malah akan mempersulit dirinya untuk melupakan apalagi menghilangkan perasaan yang tengah ia rasakan.

Kedua kakinya kembali melangkah dengan agak terhentak, masih dengan jemari yang tertekuk kuat, mengepal hingga memerah. Langkahnya dipercepat, hingga bunyi sepatu yang membentur jalan aspal terdengar jelas di jalan yang sepi itu.

Dia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Sakura yang tengah tersenyum dan tertawa. Saat melihat wajahnya yang riang, Sasori merasa kesal dan tidak suka melihatnya tersenyum seperti demikian. Biasanya dia selalu senang kalau melihat Sakura senang, "Asal kamu bahagia, aku pun bahagia" Sasori menganut kepercayaan ini dan selalu terbukti kebenarannya. Akan terasa kalau kebahagiaan Sakura adalah kebahagiannnya juga.

Namun kali ini dia sama sekali tidak merasa bahagia melihat senyuman adiknya yang terlihat sangat manis itu. Semanis apapun, hanya akan menimbulkan kepahitan dan kegetiran, karena kali ini berbeda, lain dari biasanya…

Karena senyuman itu.. bukan untuknya, tapi untuk Uchiha Sasuke.

"Saku-chan," saat hanya tinggal beberapa meter jaraknya dari mereka berdua, Sasori memanggil nama adiknya dengan suara yang terdengar berat, yang dipanggil langsung menoleh bersamaan dengan cowok berambut hitam kebiruan yang berdiri di depannya.

"Onii-chan, baru pulang?" tanya Sakura, karena lampu rumah sebagian padam, dia jadi berpikir bahwa Sasori barulah sampai dari.. err, kencannya dengan Yakumo.

Sasori menarik napas, mencoba untuk santai, "Udah dari tadi, kok. Onii-chan kan bilang bakal pulang sebelum jam delapan."

Kata-kata Sasori yang terdengar kalem tapi memojokkan membuat telapak tangan Sakura yang semula hangat menjadi dingin seperti tidak ada darah yang mengalir di sana. Dia langsung sadar keadaan, didengar dari nada bicara Sasori yang santai namun terkesan ogah-ogahan, pasti ada saja hal yang sedang membuat mood kakaknya itu jelek.

'Gawat! Kayaknya dia marah, deh," batin Sakura takut-takut sambil menunduk kecil, sekarang dia sama sekali tidak berani untuk menatap Sasori.

"Kalian berdua habis dari mana?" tanya Sasori, lebih kepada Sasuke yang Sasori yakini dia duluanlah yang mengajak Sakura pergi. Uhh, kalau saja Sasori tidak bisa menahan diri, pasti dia sudah menghantam wajah stoic Sasuke sekeras mungkin untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya.

"Habis nge-date, ya?" Sasori kembali bertanya dengan seringai mengejek ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke menyipitkan matanya, sepertinya dia cukup peka.

"Nggak kok!" Sakura menggeleng cepat untuk menyangkal perkataan Sasori. Bagaimanapun dia keberatan kalau Sasori menyebutnya habis kencan, kedengarannya tidak enak. Apalagi Sakura melakukannya hanya untuk melupakan kepenatan yang sedang melandanya ketika bertemu dengan Sasuke yang merupakan suatu kebetulan.

Tiba-tiba, Sasuke membungkuk ke arah Sasori,

"Maaf, kalau Senpai keberatan aku mengajak Sakura jalan-jalan."

Ya, Sasori keberatan. Amat sangat keberatan.

Dan dari mana anak ini tahu kalau Sasori merasa keberatan?

"Nggak apa-apa," Sasori tersenyum saat Sasuke kembali berdiri tegak, sekesal apapun Sasori masih punya etika untuk mengendalikan diri. Menyindir itu ada batasnya.

Keadaan terasa sangat kaku, Sakura hanya bisa diam dan dia bisa merasakan hawa gelap di antara Sasori dengan Sasuke. Seolah-olah aura yang terlalu bertentangan sampai-sampai tidak bisa disatukan, hingga menciptakan suasana yang kikuk dan tidak nyaman sekalipun untuk ambil suara.

"Terima ka―"

"Tapi Uchiha-san," Sasori menyela, dia langsung menggenggam pergelangan tangan kiri Sakura. Sakura bisa merasakan permukaan telapak tangan Sasori yang terasa panas menggenggam pergelangan tangannya dengan agak erat, "Lain kali kalau mau membawa adikku, mintalah izin dulu supaya aku tau dengan siapa dia pergi."

Genggaman tangannya semakin mengeras, sampai membuat Sakura mengerang kecil.

"Lebih bagus lagi kalau kamu bilang ke ibu kami," lanjut Sasori, lagi-lagi dia tersenyum mengejek ke arah Sasuke. Kali ini lebih jelas, entah hal ini dia lakukan secara sadar atau tidak, "Siapa tau dia akan langsung merestuimu!"

Saat mendengar itu, Sasuke membuang muka entah karena malu atau tersinggung dengan apa yang didengarnya langsung dari kakak gadis yang dia sukai.

"Ayo, Saku-chan," Sasori menyeret adiknya untuk segera masuk ke rumah. Dia menutup pagar, sedangkan Sakura melambai ke arah Sasuke dengan ragu-ragu.

"Dadah, Sasuke-kun. Sampai ketemu besok, ya.."

Sasori mengunci pagar dengan sedikit emosi, menyebabkan pagar yang terbuat dari besi tersebut menghasilkan bunyi yang agak ribut. Telinganya terasa panas saat Sakura berkata seperti itu pada Sasuke.

Tadinya, Sakura mau protes dengan kata-kata Sasori yang bilang bahwa Manami akan "merestui" Sasuke. Karena itu membuatnya malu seolah-olah dirinya ini akan dinikahkan. Tapi ekspresi wajah Sasori membuat Sakura merasa tidak berani untuk banyak membantah dan menyela.

Jarang-jarang kakaknya bersifat seperti ini. Sekalinya merasa takut, Sakura akan benar-benar takut pada Sasori.

Bukannya takut dipukul atau apa, tapi takut kalau Sasori akan marah dalam jangka waktu yang tidak pendek padanya dan pastinya akan kembali terjadi perang dingin seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu. Sakura tidak menginginkan itu, karena segalanya akan menjadi canggung dan dia tidak bisa bersikap seluwes mungkin.

Sebab kalau dia dan Sasori saling diam, yang paling banyak mengalami kesusahan adalah Sakura sendiri.

Keduanya berjalan masuk ke rumah tanpa menoleh ke belakang hanya untuk sekedar melihat keadaan. Sasori menutup pintu, kemudian terdengar suara mobil yang di-starter―sepertinya Sasuke akan segera pergi―Sasori mengunci pintu rumah dan mengantonginya di saku celana panjangnya yang berwarna abu-abu tua.

Suara jangkrik terdengar bersahut-sahutan, bersamaan dengan hawa malam yang sejuk juga suara angin yang membuat dahan-dahan pohon bergemeresak. Suara-suara itu menimbulkan kesan sepi dan sunyi, karena yang terdengar sekarang hanyalah suara alam di malam hari .

Setelah diam selama beberapa detik, secara mendadak Sasori kembali menyeret Sakura dengan lebih keras, membuat gadis itu terkejut atas tindakannya yang tiba-tiba. Pegangan tangannya jauh lebih keras dari barusan, membuatnya ingin meminta untuk segera dilepaskan.

"Onii-chan, pelan-pelan tanganku sakit!" pinta Sakura, merasa kebingungan saat Sasori tetap menarik pergelangan tangannya, memberi isyarat pada Sakura untuk mengikuti setiap langkah yang dia ambil.

Tanpa ada sepatah kata pun yang terucap di lisan Sasori, dia tetap membawa Sakura dengan agak kasar lebih dari biasanya―untuk ukuran perlakuannya pada Sakura―dan menyuruhnya untuk masuk ke kamar.

Sasori ikut masuk ke kamar itu dan membanting pintu.

BRAK!

Sekarang Sakura benar-benar merasa linglung dan tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi pada kakaknya ini.

"Sekarang aku tanya, kamu pergi ke mana sama Sasuke?" tanya Sasori tanpa basa-basi, dia tidak ingin bertele-tele.

"…" Sakura diam, sekarang benar-benar merasa takut hanya untuk melirik ke arah sang kakak. Padahal seharusnya dia menjawab saja dengan jujur, toh dia tidak pergi ke tempat yang macam-macam bukan?

Karena merasa kesal pertanyaannya tidak dijawab, Sasori sedikit menubruk Sakura dan membuat gadis itu kini terpojok di dekat pintu, tepat di sudut kamar mereka. Dinding kamar yang dingin terasa menembus baju yang Sakura kenakan. Dia gemetar, bukan karena hawa dingin tapi karena kelakuan Sasori yang jauh berbeda ketimbang beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Yang sekarang berdiri di depannya, mata Sakura melihat bahwa ini bukan Sasori yang biasanya. Bukan Sasori yang penyayang dan dan selalu bersikap lembut padanya.

"Jawab pertanyaanku Sakura!" bahkan dia sampai lupa menyebut panggilan sayang untuk adiknya. Kedua tangannya memegang bahu Sakura, meremasnya sedikit untuk menegaskan kalau dia sedang bicara serius.

"Cuma pergi ke taman bermain, kok!" jawab Sakura dengan suaranya yang tertahan. Terdengar seperti suara orang yang dipaksa untuk bicara di muka umum.

"Kenapa? Kenapa malah pergi tanpa bilang apa-apa sama Onii-chan?" tanyanya lagi. Sakura mulai mengerti kalau ternyata Sasori sedang merasa khawatir. "Kalau aku bilang pulang, ya pulang! Jangan malah keluyuran sampai malam begini, kamu ini cewek!"

"Tapi Sasuke itu baik!"

"Nggak ada alasan!" sergah Sasori, Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, melihat wajah Sasori yang bercampur antara marah dan takut. "Demi Kami-sama, aku mencarimu.."

Sakura tertegun, 'Dia mencariku?'

Sasori melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Sakura. Dia bersikap seperti ini, semata-mata hanya khawatir terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Sakura dan berusaha menepis perasaan cemburu yang dia rasakan. Cemburu memang, tapi perasaan takut kehilangan berjuta kali lipat lebih besar ketimbang perasaan cemburu.

Dia tidak bisa membiarkan Sakura pergi dengan orang yang **belum **bisa dia percayai. Memikirkan Sakura yang entah pergi ke mana dan sulit dihubungi, ditambah lagi Sasori tidak tahu ada siapa di sampingnya, cukup untuk membuat Sasori terlihat seperti orang yang kehilangan saudara selama bertahun-tahun.

Meminta bantuan sahabatnya, keliling Konoha sambil mendatangi tempat-tempat ramai dan menyebutkan ciri-ciri adiknya secara terperinci dan saat rasa khawatirnya memuncak, dia akan mengacak rambutnya sambil menggeram kesal dan menggumam "Seharusnya aku nggak ninggalin dia tadi sore!"

Semua itu dia lakukan, hanya karena satu nama dalam pikirannya. Yang selalu mengisi setiap jengkal isi kepalanya, yang selalu bersemayam dalam hatinya, yang selalu menyita waktunya hanya untuk berpikir tentang dia, yang namanya tidak pernah berhenti ia sebutkan dalam setiap do'anya ; Sakura.

"Kamu membuatku khawatir, Saku-chan," desahnya.

Gadis yang memiliki nama yang sama dengan bunga di musim semi itu kini merasa menyesal. Harusnya dia menuruti pesan Sasori untuk segera pulang, bukannya malah berkeliaran tanpa kabar dan membuat orang lain uring-uringan.

Dia menyesal… telah membuat Sasori mengkhawatirkannya dan jadi repot mencarinya ke mana-mana. Dicari ke manapun tidak akan ketemu karena dia sedang bersama Sasuke. Sakura merasa bodoh dan telah menjadi anak yang nakal dan tidak patuh.

Memang dia ikut Sasuke sebagai pelampiasan saat Sasori pergi dengan Yakumo, tapi bukan jadi alasan untuknya membuat Sasori susah. Selama ini dialah yang selalu menyusahkan Sasori dengan kelakuannya, tapi Sasori tidak pernah membenarkan apa yang selalu Sakura pikirkan tentang dirinya yang merepotkan ini.

Sasori selalu menjaganya, menyayanginya tanpa pamrih. Dan Sakura seharusnya sadar satu hal:

Di manapun, kapanpun, dan saat bersama dengan siapapun, Sasori akan tetap peduli padanya dan memikirkan keadaannya.

Bagaimana Sakura tidak bisa merasa bertambah sayang pada kakaknya ini? Dan juga rasanya pasti akan sulit untuk tidak bertambah menyukainya, amat sangat suka.

Sakura ingin Sasori tahu perasaannya. Bagaimana sakitnya dia saat tahu Sasori telah bersama Yakumo, dan penyebab dia jalan-jalan dengan Sasuke. Itu semua bukan hal yang dia putuskan dengan keikhlasan hati saat dia sudah merasa putus asa karena sama sekali tidak ada kesempatan untuknya untuk bersama orang yang dia sukai.

Tapi perlakuan Sasori malah membuatnya kembali berharap. Bahkan untuk perasaan yang paling salah sekalipun.

"Maaf, maaf Onii-chan.." Sakura menjatuhkan tas belanjanya, kemudian langsung menghambur memeluk sang kakak dengan begitu erat, menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Sasori. "Aku yang salah, maaf lagi-lagi membuatmu susah, aku janji lain kali aku akan jadi anak yang penurut."

Sesuatu yang cair membasahi baju yang Sasori kenakan.

Sakura menangis terharu. Dia telah salah menilai Sasori, menganggapnya akan marah dan memukulnya, tapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya dan ternyata yang ada di depan matanya memang Sasori yang sama. Sasori yang begitu ia kagumi.

"Ssssh, jangan nangis," dibalasnya pelukan sang adik seraya mengelus rambutnya. Isakan Sakura membuatnya luluh, terdengar begitu lembut di telinganya, entah untuk yang keberapa ribu kali dalam hidup Sasori dia dikalahkan oleh tangisan Sakura. "Lain kali jangan ulangi lagi ya, Sayang?"

Gadis dalam pelukannya langsung mengangguk.

"Aku sayang Onii-chan," ucapnya sambil terisak.

"Aku juga sayang Saku-chan, kok."

≈≈≈ **Sister Lover ≈≈≈**

"Bangun Onii-chan~, udah pagi nih!" Sakura menggoyangkan kaki kakaknya tanpa henti, berharap tubuh yang terbungkus selimut tebal itu akan bereaksi. Karena Sasori bukan tipe orang yang susah dibangunkan alias kebluk, dia langsung bangun saat merasa ada seseorang yang mengganggu tidurnya.

"Tumben banget kamu bangun duluan," ucap Sasori, biasanya kan dia yang duluan bangun di pagi hari. Jadi merasa tersaingi, deh.

"Hehe, tapi ini udah jam setengah enam lho," ucap Sakura sambil menunjuk jam dinding di atas pintu kamar mereka, "Kita kesiangan."

"Bohong!" ucap Sasori kaget, dia langsung menyuruh Sakura untuk turun dari kasurnya. "Aku belum bikin sarapan!"

Melihat kakaknya yang panik begitu, Sakura geleng-geleng kepala. Keadaan terkadang sering membuat orang jadi lupa, karena itulah sebagai orang yang sudah lebih mengetahui keadaan, Sakura wajib memberitahu Sasori.

"Onii-chan lupa, ya? Kaa-san kan pulang pagi, dia udah buat sarapan buat kita," katanya memperingatkan. Benar juga, buktinya semalam Manami tidak ada di rumah. "Berarti sekarang kita tinggal mandi."

Setelah diberitahu, barulah Sasori bisa tenang. Dia memang anti dengan kata "telat", wajar saja dia panik seperti tadi.

"Kamu mandi duluan, deh.. aku beresin kamar," perintah Sasori, Sakura menggeleng,

"Nggak mau."

"Mau ngebantah? Semalam katanya janji mau jadi anak penurut?" tanya Sasori, seakan menagih janji dari apa yang telah Sakura katakan semalam, dan tentunya Sasori dengar dengan telinganya sendiri dan melihat Sakura mengatakannya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri tentang janjinya itu.

"Ngg.. ya udah, kita mandi bareng aja!" jawab Sakura asal, membuat Sasori tertawa sinis karena menganggap gadis di depannya ini sedang bergurau.

"Jangan bercanda, deh. Masa' mau mandi sama-sama? Itu gila!"

Sakura memasang tampang polos, "Lho? Kenapa? Dulu kan kita mandinya bareng, Onii-chan."

"Ya itu kan dulu!" bantah Sasori, mengingat bertahun-tahun lalu dia mandi bersama Sakura, dan mulai mandi terpisah saat Sakura berumur 9 tahun dan dia 11 tahun. Yah, kalau waktu itu sih tidak apa-apa, soalnya tubuh mereka kan belum "berkembang".

Kalau sekarang semuanya sudah berubah! Apalagi Sakura kan cewek, pasti badannya sudah tidak serata dulu, sudah ada lekukan-lekukan di tubuhnya yang tidak boleh dilihat oleh sembarang pria. Sasori bukan termasuk pria sembarangan, dia kakaknya, tapi tetap saja tidak etis kalau seorang kakak melihat tubuh adiknya sendiri.

Perlu diketahui dan harus selalu bisa menahan diri, Iblis pasti akan menggodanya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak.

Sebuah seringai kecil terbentuk di bibir Sakura. Sepertinya ada ide untuk menjahili kakaknya ini.

"Aku serius lho, ayo kita mandi sama-sama!" ucapnya dengan wajah innocent tapi dengan hawa iblis di sekitarnya.

"Apaan sih!" ucap Sasori, mulai panik dengan tindak-tanduk Sakura yang mulai kelihatan memaksa. Ingat, Sakura akan ngambek kalau keinginannya tidak dituruti. Masalahnya, apa keinginan yang seperti ini juga termasuk?

Semoga saja tidak.

"Ayo, Onii-chan," ajaknya dengan nada yang terkesan nakal. "Aku kan juga penasaran Onii-chan sekarang kayak apa, nanti gantian kukasih lihat deh!"

Perkataan Sakura mulai memperkeruh pemikiran Sasori.

Ditambah lagi, Sakura kini menatap tepat ke sesuatu di bawah sana, benda yang tepat terletak di antara paha Sasori, ehm.. terlalu tidak baik untuk disebutkan.

Rencana Sakura untuk membuat Sasori blushing berat; sukses!

"Dulu kan Onii-chan masih imut-imut, kalau sekarang pasti beda, kan?" Sakura sedang tidak membicarakan tampang Sasori yang imut-imut. Setelah mengatakan itu, Sakura bisa melihat wajah Sasori yang sudah mulai menyaingi warna rambutnya.

Sepertinya Sasori menganggap Sakura berkata serius.

Gadis di depannya masih mempertahankan ekspresinya yang nakal, belum puas melihat wajah Sasori yang begitu menggemaskan seperti buah strawberry.

Dan tiba-tiba, Sakura terbahak.

"Hahahahahahaha, Onii-chan mukamu kenapa, hah?" tanyanya, mulai terpingkal-pingkal, "Mukamu aneeeeh―huahahahaha!"

'Sialan,' batin Sasori. Sudah blushing berat, dibuat malu berat pula.

Kini adiknya itu berguling-guling di atas karpet dengan tawa yang masih menggema, bahkan sampai terdengar ke bawah. Manami yang sedang tidur seusai membuat sarapan pun menutup telinganya dengan bantal karena merasa terganggu.

"Kamu mengerjaiku, awas ya! Lihat aja nanti!" ucapnya meskipun tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan untuk membalas Sakura. "Sini kamu!"

Sasori menghampiri Sakura, membuat gadis itu berhenti bergulingan karena itu membuat matanya pusing. Kemudian, kedua tangan Sasori merangkul pinggang Sakura, memaksa gadis itu untuk duduk.

Suasana yang semula lucu, berubah saat Sasori memperkencang rangkulannya, seolah enggan untuk melepas.

"Err.. Onii-chan, bisa lepasin?" pinta Sakura ragu. Sepertinya posisi berbalik sekarang. Haha, rasakan itu! Akan Sasori tunjukkan siapa seme-nya!

Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran Sasori, dan Sakura yakin, Sasori semakin mendekatkan wajahnya itu ke wajah Sakura, memperpendek jarak di antara mereka berdua hingga dia bisa merasakan nafasnya yang hangat di permukaan kulitnya yang masih belum tersentuh sabun.

Sakura memejamkan matanya. Dan…

"Boo!" sebuah suara terdengar di telinga kirinya.

Sakura melek, dan menemukan Sasori yang kini nyengir tanpa dosa di depannya. H-hei! Sejak kapan dia sudah menjauh? Rasa-rasanya tadi Sasori masih ada di dekatnya, seperti hendak mencium. Aww, kalau boleh jujur cowok itu sudah membuat Sakura merasa kecewa.

"Kenapa? Kamu kira aku mau menciummu? Jangan mimpi!" ejek Sasori. Meskipun sebenarnya dialah yang pernah bermimpi mencium Sakura, ehm.. sebenarnya sih lebih dari mencium. Oke, tidak usah dibicarakan karena kalau dibicarakan pasti malah akan menjadi cerita orang dewasa a.k.a rate M.

"ONII-CHAN! AWAS KAMU, YAAAA!"

Sudah Sasori bilang kan? Dia akan membalas Sakura, dengan cara yang paling spontan sekalipun, akan dia lakukan untuk menunjukkan siapa seme dan siapa uke.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Kediaman Haruno, saat sarapan…

Kini yang duduk di meja makan hanyalah dua buah hati yang pabriknya berasal dari Haruno Manami dan Akasuna Seigo. Mereka berdua tengah mengunyah sandwich daging yang dibuatkan Manami sebelum ibu dua orang anak itu tidur.

Sesekali Sakura dan Sasori bercanda ringan, keduanya seolah telah melupakan kejadian semalam sehingga mereka bersifat biasa saja seperti tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

Saat sedang sibuk mengunyah, ponsel Sakura berbunyi dan melantunkan lagu Baby milik Justin Bieber, membuat Sakura kelabakan dan segera mengambilnya dari dalam ponsel.

"Siapa?" tanya Sasori, merasa tidak suka ada yang menelpon adiknya pagi-pagi begini, jangan-jangan cowok lagi. Syukur-syukur sih cewek.

"Hidden number," jawab Sakura sambil menatap layar ponselnya dan menunjukkannya pada Sasori. Dia kemudian menekan tombol hijau, "Halo?"

Terdengar suara cowok di seberang sana, _"H-hai, ini Sakura?"_

Hanya feeling Sakura saja, atau memang dia familiar dengan suara ini. Rasanya baru kemarin dia mendengar suara ini, hanya saja kali ini suara cowok tersebut terkesan enggan atau lebih tepatnya malu-malu.

"Iya, ini Sakura. Kamu siapa, ya?"

Klik.

Tiba-tiba saja orang di seberang sana menutup telponnya, membuat Sakura mengerutkan kening karena bingung secara mendadak sambungan terputus.

"Ih, dasar gila!" ucap Sakura, ditaruhnya ponsel itu di atas meja sedangkan Sakura kembali melanjutkan sarapannya.

Saat sarapan hampir selesai, ada sesuatu yang terlupa dan Sasori baru ingat sekarang, padahal ini lumayan penting untuk diketahui dan sepertinya Sakura akan senang jika tahu.

"Oh, ya Saku-chan, kemarin sore pas Onii-chan lagi sama Yakumo, Tou-san menelpon," ucapnya, yang diajak ngomong langsung berhenti mengunyah.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya penasaran, inilah pertama kalinya Seigo menghubungi Sasori, biasanya kan selalu lewat Manami jika ingin berkata sesuatu.

"Dia bilang, pernikahannya ditunda," jelas Sasori, "Katanya sih diundur sampai musim semi tahun depan, tapi belum tentu juga."

"Rasain tuh!" kata Sakura semangat, senang sekali dia mendengar berita ini. Tapi dia juga penasaran penyebab diundurnya acara besar ini, "Kok bisa diundur?"

"Katanya menunggu anak dari calon istri Tou-san pulang dari London."

Sakura melotot, "ANAK?"

"Iya, anak," jawab Sasori santai.

"Anak apa?" tanya Sakura masih agak terkejut dengan pernyataan Sasori.

Cowok bermata coklat cinnamon di depannya menarik napas, "Ya anak manusialah, masa' anak monyet?"

Sakura berdiri dari bangkunya dan menatap Sasori dengan tatapan tidak percaya,

"Berarti kita bakal punya saudara tiri dong? Cewek apa cowok? Namanya siapa?" gadis itu kembali bertanya bertubi-tubi. Dia jadi takut kalau jangan-jangan calon saudaranya itu jahat, seperti dalam dongeng Cinderella. Memikirkan tentang calon ibu tiri mereka saja Sakura sudah takut, apalagi ditambah saudara tiri yang masih belum jelas.

"Cewek, namanya Shi―"

Oh woahhh~

Oh woahhh~

Oh woooaahhh~

Baru saja mau menjawab, ponsel Sakura kembali berbunyi dan membuat Sasori mendengus kesal. Saat Sakura hendak mengambilnya, tangan Sasori lebih dulu mengambil ponsel tersebut, lagi-lagi hidden number, apa orang yang barusan?

Sasori mengaktifkan loudspeaker-nya.

"Halo?" jawab Sasori dengan agak ketus.

"_Halo, ini Sasori, ya?"_ tanya suara dari seberang sana. Sakura mengenali suara ini, hanya saja berbeda dengan yang pertama.

"Itachi?" tanya Sasori, dia yakin ini suara Itachi dan pasti tidak salah. Huh, mau apa dia menelpon Sakura pagi-pagi ini? Memangnya ada hal penting untuk disampaikan? Dan sebegitu pentingnya kah sampai harus menelpon pagi-pagi begini?

"_Iya ini aku! Aku pake hp Sasuke, hehe.. aku mau membantu adikku yang brengsek ini. Sakura ada?"_ tanyanya, Sasori yakin Itachi pasti sedang cengengesan di sana, dia dan Sakura bisa mendengar suara yang lain di tempat Itachi berada.

"Saku-chan ada, kok," jawabnya masih dengan raut wajah tidak suka, kemudian menyerahkan ponsel itu pada adiknya, "Nih."

Sakura menerimanya, dan sesaat sebelum dia menonaktifkan loudspeaker-nya, dia bisa mendengar Itachi berkata, _"Sasuke! Nih! Good luck!"_

Daripada merasa kesal karena melihat Sakura yang pagi-pagi sudah main telepon-teleponan dengan Sasuke, Sasori lebih memilih untuk membereskan bekas sarapan mereka berdua. Sedangkan Sakura, dia malah kabur ke kamar, sekalia mengambil sesuatu yang sempat terlupakan.

"Sasuke?" panggil Sakura sambil berjalan menaiki tangga.

"_Hn, o-ohayou," _sapa Sasuke, nada bicaranya kedengaran canggung. Kemudian, lagi-lagi Sakura mendengar suara Itachi yang berkata, _"Tanya dia, udah sarapan apa belum!"_

Dan Sakura berani bersumpah demi Kami-sama, Sasuke menurutinya!

"_Udah sarapan?"_ tanya Sasuke sesuai dengan apa yang diperintahkan oleh kakak laki-lakinya tercinta, caranya bicara masihlah terdengar kikuk.

"Udah, kok," jawab Sakura, dia sudah sampai di dalam kamar kemudian menutup pintunya.

"_Hn,"_ setelah Sasuke mengatakan itu, ada jeda sekitar tujuh detik. Sepi. Sunyi. Hening.

"Halo? Sasuke?"

"_Sakura,"_ akhirnya Sasuke kembali bicara. Terdengar suara Sasuke yang menarik napas seperti orang yang sedang mengumpulkan keberaniannya, _"Kamu mau kujemput nggak?"_ tanyanya to the point. Oh, andai Sakura tahu bagaimana ekspresi Sasuke saat mengatakan itu.

Mungkin setelah ini Sasuke akan menyikat mulutnya dengan detergen.

Tapi yang namanya laki-laki sejati dan bukannya pengecut, jangan menarik kembali ucapannya, bukan?

Sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa bengong saat Sasuke berkata demikian.

.

.

.

.

Awalnya Sakura memang sempat cengo saat mendengar kalimat ajakan itu terlontar dari sang Tuan Muda Uchiha, tapi ujung-ujungnya dia malah menerimanya karena sekalian ingin mengembalikan sesuatu pada Sasuke.

Syalnya. Dia lupa dan baru ingat ketika hendak mandi dan ternyata syal itu masih melingkar manis di lehernya.

Sebelumnya, Sakura meminta izin pada Sasori karena akan di jemput oleh Sasuke, jadi mereka tidak bisa berangkat bersama-sama, entahlah untuk pulangnya nanti. Sasori mengizinkan, meskipun aslinya tidak rela namun dia ingat dengan tujuan yang sedang ia kejar.

Karena itulah, dia sedang berusaha merelakan Sakura. Dimulai dengan hal-hal kecil terlebih dahulu.

Tapi ternyata di saat yang bersamaan, mobil yang lain datang dan berhenti tepat di belakang mobil Sasuke.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan..

"Sasori-kun!"

… Kurama Yakumo.

Dia datang tepat saat Sasori mengunci pagar rumah, dengan senyumannya yang mengembang bahagia bagaikan mentari di pagi hari yang membawa kegersangan dan hembusan angin panas di hati Sakura.

"Wah, lagi rame, ya?" sapa Yakumo, "Kamu siapanya Sakura? Pacarnya, ya?" tanya Yakumo pada Sasuke, yang ditanya malah blushing-blushing tidak jelas.

"Bukan! Dia temanku!" sergah Sakura.

Yakumo menyejajarkan tingginya dengan Sasuke, kemudian beralih ke Sakura.

"Ah, tapi kayaknya lebih dari itu, deh. Kalian cocok, lho!" cerocos Yakumo.

Dan saat mendengar pernyataan Yakumo, Sasuke membatin, 'Yang benar?'

Setelah berbasa-basi selama beberapa menit, Yakumo langsung membawa Sasori untuk masuk ke mobil sedannya yang berwarna hijau zaitun, Sakura sempat mendengar Yakumo berkata soal "belajar mengemudikan mobil" kepada Sasori.

Jangan-jangan cewek itu akan mengajari Sasori menyetir mobil. Uhh, Sakura pikir Yakumo telah mencuri waktu Sasori yang seharusnya dihabiskan dengannya. Mungkin setelah ini, Sasori benar-benar tidak akan punya waktu untuknya.

"Ayo, Sakura!" ajak Sasuke, dia menarik lengan Sakura dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk gadis itu, Sakura masuk dan langsung duduk di jok depan dengan cemberut. Namun saat Sasuke masuk dan duduk di sebelahnya, Sakura langsung mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya dan menyerahkannya pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, ini syalmu," ucapnya sambil tersenyum. "Maaf, kemarin aku lupa, ya. Baru sadar pas aku mau mandi."

"Hn, buatmu aja," jawab Sasuke, dia mulai men-starter mobilnya.

"Eh? Tapi kan aku punya, kamu lihat sendiri, kan?" tolaknya halus sambil menunjukkan syal pink bercorak kupu-kupu yang tengah ia pakai.

Sasuke mulai menjalankan mesin berjalan tersebut, kemudian mobil pun melaju dengan agak cepat. Jangan lupa, di belakang sana ada mobil lain yang bisa saja protes kalau mereka berjalan dengan lambat layaknya kura-kura. Meskipun sebenarnya Sasuke ingin berlama-lama di dalam sini bersama gadis di sebelahnya.

"Nggak apa-apa, anggap aja hadiah," jawab Sasuke, "Itu buatan ibuku lho."

Sakura menatap syal tersebut. Jadi ini buatan ibunya? Bagus sekali. Dan perlu diketahui, Sasuke sering memberikan barang-barangnya yang bejibun untuk orang lain, entah itu temannya atau orang tidak mampu. Lihat saja si Naruto, di kamarnya banyak barang-barang ia pinta (palak) dari Sasuke.

Namun, Sasuke tidak pernah memberikan barang yang asli buatan ibunya kepada orang lain, dalam bentuk apapun dan kepada siapapun. Karena di dalam barang yang telah dibuat oleh ibunya itu, terdapat "cinta" yang tidak bisa digantikan dengan benda lain meskipun harganya berkali-kali lipat jauh berbeda.

Jadi, Sakura adalah orang pertama yang mendapatkan pemberian Sasuke, padahal benda yang Sasuke berikan adalah buatan ibunya.

"Kalau kamu nggak bisa tidur, taruh syal itu di sampingmu. Bau ibuku pasti bisa membuatmu ngantuk."

"Haha, memangnya bau ibumu itu gas tidur?" canda Sakura, tidak percaya dengan yang dikatakan Sasuke.

"Serius. Coba aja kalo nggak percaya," ucap Sasuke datar. "Dengan bauku yang tercampur di dalamnya juga," cowok itu menyeringai jahil, membuat Sakura mencubit pinggangnya hingga menghasilkan erangan Sasuke yang biasanya jarang terdengar, karena biasanya Sasuke akan mengumpat jika sedang merasa sakit.

Karena ada Sakura di sampingnya, dia harus jaga image. Sepertinya Sasuke tidak tahu kalau Sakura bukannya tidak sering mengumpat.

"Baiklah kalau kamu maksa. Tapi sewangi apapun ibumu, aku lebih suka wangi ibuku sendiri," kata Sakura. Memang, jika seandainya Sasuke bilang bahwa dia punya ibu terbaik di seluruh jagat raya, Sakura pasti akan menyangkalnya dan berkata, "Ibukulah yang paling terbaik di seluruh alam semesta."

Tapi, ada satu hal lagi yang lebih penting,

'Dan aku lebih suka aroma Onii-chan ketimbang bau cowok manapun di dunia ini,' batinnya menambahkan.

≈≈≈ **Sister Lover ≈≈≈**

Jam istirahat kedua di Konoha Kotogakko, murid-murid berlalu lalang ke sana-ke mari, keluar masuk kantin, ada juga yang berdiam diri di kelas atau bercanda bersama teman-temannya yang memiliki nasib sama, yaitu; merana akibat tidak punya uang, atau bahkan yang mojok di bawah pohon oak di halaman belakang sekolah sampai lupa bahwa tempat mereka mojok ada di dekat bak sampah.

Untuk menikmati harinya yang santai―karena kita tidak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada detik-detik berikutnya―Sasori berjalan di koridor lantai dua dengan gayanya yang biasa, tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku seolah ingin memberi uang dan ekspresi wajah dingin yang bisa membuat semua cewek membeku ketika melihatnya.

Tapi hari ini, sepertinya wajah dingin tersebut tidak lagi berguna. Firasat Sasori berkata jelek saat melihat kerumunan anak perempuan yang berjalan cepat mendekatinya, dan ini membuatnya resah. Rasa-rasanya dia tidak pernah cari masalah dengan mereka. Sasori berani sumpah dia tidak pernah membuat salah satu dari mereka patah hati.

"Senpaaaaaaaai!" anak-anak perempuan itu kini menjerit dan berlari ke arahnya. Sebelum Sasori sempat kabur, ternyata dia sudah terkepung duluan.

Semua anak itu berteriak, hingga Sasori bingung suara mana punya siapa. Dia tidak pernah menyukai kegaduhan, dan tentunya ini benar-benar merusak harinya yang santai.

"Sasori-senpai, aku mau tanya!"

"Sasori-kuuuun!"

"Jangan dorong-dorong!"

"Hei, aku duluan!"

"Kamu nginjek kakiku tau!"

Kebrutalan mereka membuat Sasori bingung sebenarnya apa yang terjadi saat ini. Terakhir kali ini mengalami yang seperti ini adalah saat dia kelas satu, para kakak kelas yang genit-genit mengerumuninya seperti semut mengerumuni gula dan mencubiti pipi dan tubuhnya. Sungguh naas nasib Sasori saat itu.

Lalu, salah satu cewek berteriak,

"Senpai! Katanya Senpai pacaran dengan anak baru yang namanya Yakumo ya?"

Teriakannya begitu nyaring, dan membuat seluruh anak yang ada di situ menoleh padanya. Seolah masih belum puas, anak itu kembali bertanya,

"Kemarin ada temanku yang lihat Senpai berduaan sama si Kurama itu, apa itu benar?" tanyanya lagi bagaikan tengah mewawancarai artis papan atas.

Ah, ternyata memang susah jadi orang yang populer. Baru jadian gosipnya sudah menyebar ke mana-mana. Merepotkan saja.

Sasori jadi khawatir, anak-anak itu akan mengganggu Yakumo nantinya. Soalnya, ada beberapa cewek bandel yang juga suka padanya, dan bisa jadi masalah kalau mereka sampai menjahili Yakumo.

Bertepatan dengan itu, dari arah tangga muncul Deidara yang tengah membawa sebatang es krim tiga warna sambil bersiul-siul ria. Saat melihat Deidara, sebuah ide gila muncul di otak Sasori.

"DEIDARA SAYANG!"

Entah setan apa yang merasuki tubuh Sasori, dia memanggil Deidara dengan sebutan demikian. Yang dipanggil celingukan karena bingung siapa yang berani-berani memanggilnya begitu, apalagi suaranya suara cowok.

Sasori segera menghampiri Deidara, menimbulkan kebingungan di benak cewek-cewek yang sekarang cengo karena mendengar Sasori menyebut Deidara "sayang". Sedangkan mereka yang tergabung dalam Persatuan Fujoshi Konoha Kotogakko sudah langsung menduga-duga hal yang aneh-aneh.

"Sasori?" Deidara melotot saat melihat Sasori menghampirinya. Tidak! Tidak mungkin yang memanggilnya "sayang" barusan adalah Sasori! Tapi kenapa suara yang barusan begitu mirip suara sahabatnya itu?

Tanpa Deidara ketahui asal muasal alasan Sasori memanggilnya seperti itu, dia terdiam saat Sasori merangkul pinggangnya, kemudian…

Cup.

Sebuah ciuman kecil mendarat di bibir Deidara yang padahal adalah cowok tulen meskipun dia bishie abis. Deidara benar-benar terkejut, dia pasti sudah berpikir kalau Sasori sudah gila karena mencium bibir sesama jenisnya.

"Gosip tentang aku pacaran dengan Yakumo itu salah! Karena pacarku yang sebenarnya adalah Deidara!"

**Tsuzuku…**

Halo, kali ini aku lagi semangat jadi apdetnya cepet ^^

Hoho, kuselipin shounen ai dikit gak papa ya? Kalian keberatan gak? Aku janji SasoDei gak akan ada apa-apa kok! -dikeroyok hetero fc-

Adegan minta mandi bareng di atas terinspirasi dari manga aslinya, tapi kuubah sedikit dan bedanya kalo di manga aslinya mereka beneran mandi bareng. Sama sekali gak ada unsur paksaan, dan untungnya penggambaran komik ini gak vulgar *menghela napas lega*

Ok, supaya nggak kepanjangan A/N-nya, langsung bales review aja ya..

**Icha yukina clyne**, aku juga seneng kalau kamu seneng, karena memang itulah keinginan author, membuat readers-nya senang ^^, kalau tanya soal ending, SasuSaku jauh lebih besar kesempatannya ketimbang SasoSaku, tapi belum tentu SasuSaku akan jadi pair akhir dan Fuyu masih memikirkannya. Owh, ItaSasu berantem di depan Saku? Kalau ada idenya ya.. soalnya jalan cerita fic ini udah bisa kelihatan sama aku, nanti kalau terlalu banyak ditambahin ide takutnya banyak plot yang bakal berubah, makasih reviewnya X9

**VamPs 9irL**, yup, ini udah update, cepet kan? Iya kan? -buagh!- hohoho, lain kali minta kritik dan sarannya :3

**Momo Saitou**, benarkah update-nya lama? Maaaaaf, tapi kali ini updatenya cepet kaaaan? Hehe, makasih karena udah selalu menunggu, jadi malu *GR LU!*

**Naru-mania**, Sasori nii udah cemburu di atas, meskipun nggak cemburu buta, ya. Kalau untuk SasuSaku, segitu udah banyak belum? Soalnya pair ini bakal baru "kentara" pas Sasuke tau feeling Sakura dan Sasori *bocoran* YOSH, makasih reviewnya ^^

**Kiro yoiD**, chapter kemaren terlalu panjang ya? Fuyu juga nggak tau kenapa ==a", aduh-aduh masih ribut masalah ending, biarkan authornya saja yang pusing ok? Karena ending fic ini masih belum kuputusin, jadi berdo'a aja ya? Yup, ini apdetnya udah cepet kan? Cepet banget malah! Thanks for review XD

**Hikari Uchiha Hatake**, chapter kemaren itu emang kayaknya berat sebelah ya? Udah gitu kan SasoSakunya cuma di awal, niatku sih emang ngefokusin chapter kemaren ke SasuSaku-nya. Baiklah, Fuyu akan berusaha meskipun mempertahankan itu susah ^^

**Aichiruchan**, salam kenal juga Ai, terima kasih karena udah membaca fic-ku *peluk peluk Ai* ok, ini udah update kilat, makasih reviewnya!

**Fun-Ny Chan**, terkesan gimana kah? Hoho, maaf SasoSaku-nya dikit, soalnya chapter kemaren aku emang udah niat untuk bikin chapter itu banyak SasuSakunya karena ada yang minta juga. Sepertinya nanti bakal ada masanya pair-pair itu jadi berat sebelah, makasih reviewnya :D

**Vipris**, whoa, berarti harus kupanggil Vi nee-chan nih? Boleh kan? Boleh dong? Bo*dibekep*, ah, kalau masalah chapter, kayaknya sih bakal panjang, soalnya konfliknya pun belum sampai klimaks, masih proses menuju konflik yang sebenarnya *halah* semoga fic ini nggak ngebosenin yah, oh.. salam kenal juga ^O^b

**Erni 'jie**, benarkah lucu? Syukurlah ^^, aw aw aw kamu baca fic yang rate m itu, aih aih jadi malu -blush-. Tapi fic ini kupastiin gak bakal naik rate-nya *mungkin*, kalaupun naek paling cuma semi rate M. Ok, ini gak kelamaan kan apdetnya? Thanks reviewnya ya!

Special thanks for :

**Icha yukina clyne**

**VamPs 9irL**

**Momo Saitou**

**Naru-mania**

**V3Yagami**

**lady e. marionette**

**Hika Midori chan**

**Kiro yoiD**

**Riichan LuvHiru**

**Hikari Uchiha Hatake**

**Fi suki suki**

**Haruchi Nigiyama**

**Nanairo Zoacha**

**akasuna no hataruno teng tong**

**Aichiruchan**

**Fun-Ny Chan**

**Nakamura Kumiko-chan**

**Vipris**

**Rosly Namikaze**

**Kinay Saku-chan**

**Erni 'jie**

Thanks for you all.

Sampai ketemu di next chap, mata ne!

Review?


	14. Parasit

**Sister Lover**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Boku wa Imouto ni Koi wo Suru © Kotomi Aoki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Characters :**

**Haruno Sakura **

**Akasuna no Sasori **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Romance / Family **

**T Rated **

**Warning : AU, Super OOC, Sibling Incest, Perverted Romance, SHOUNEN AI JUST FOR FUN**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura hancur karenanya, meskipun dia memang tidak punya banyak harapan. Tapi, tetap saja dia adiknya, dan dia peduli…**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 13**

**Parasit**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Trek..!

Es krim di genggaman Deidara langsung terjatuh ke lantai begitu dia telah berhasil mencerna kata-kata yang diucapkan Sasori barusan di depan banyak orang. Dia tercengang, begitu pula dengan semua orang yang ada di koridor lantai dua. Suasana pun semakin mencekam saking sepinya, mereka semua tampak terbengong-bengong.

Gabungan antara heran, tidak percaya, sekaligus kaget, semua terpancar dari raut wajah mereka. Siapa yang tidak kaget? Melihat salah satu dari beberapa anak cowok yang masuk kategori populer, mencium cowok lain yang selama ini mereka ketahui hanya sahabat dari Sasori.

Meskipun tampang Deidara memang benar-benar seperti cewek, dan tinggal pakaikan saja dia rok maka sempurnalah Deidara, tidak akan ada yang merasa ragu untuk menduga dia seorang laki-laki. Tapi, secantik apapun rupanya, tetap saja dia seorang cowok. COWOK!

"Semuanya udah jelas, kan?" ucap Sasori, dia sudah melepaskan Deidara dari rangkulannya, wajahnya kelihatan dingin seolah dia baru melakukan sesuatu yang biasa. Deidara nyaris terjatuh saking lemasnya. Rasanya seperti seluruh tulang kakinya telah menghilang, "Kalian ngapain masih di sini?" tanyanya dengan nada sinis.

Beberapa seorang siswa yang pernah menjadi secret admirer Sasori langsung merasa lemas setelah melihat adegan yang mereka saksikan langsung secara live. Ternyata.. ternyata senior yang mereka kagumi seorang homo! Yaoi! Cowok suka sama cowok!

Di dalam diri mereka pasti terdengar bunyi "PRAAANG!" karena merasa kecewa dan hancur hatinya. Sebab kalau Sasori benar-benar seorang homo, tidak ada lagi kesempatan untuk mereka mendapatkan cowok itu. Sama sekali tidak ada karena Sasori lebih tertarik dengan sesama jenisnya, akan percuma meski punya wajah secantik apapun.

Meskipun sebenarnya mereka semua sama sekali tidak tahu kebenaran yang sesungguhnya.

"Nggak mungkin," gumam salah satu dari mereka.

Tapi tidak semua yang ada di tempat itu kelihatan cengo, ada yang berteriak dan langsung lari seperti orang gila sambil mengacak rambutnya, ada yang sudah tepar di tempat, bahkan ada juga yang sempat memotret kejadian barusan dengan ponsel yang mereka bawa.

Kapan lagi mereka bisa mendapatkan foto yang langka seperti ini? Manusia asli! Biasanya mereka hanya melihat di doujin-doujin dan animanga yang mereka tonton.

Dan ada seorang cewek yang berbisik pada temannya yang masih aliran fujoshi, "Aku mau bagiin foto ini ke teman-teman fujoshi-ku di facebook!"

Mungkin setelah ini Sasori dan Deidara akan jadi pasangan yaoi yang terkenal di seantero sekolah yang ada di Konoha. Semoga saja hal itu tidak terjadi.

"Senpai!" panggil seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang kecoklatan. Sasori mengarahkan tatapannya pada cewek seolah bertanya apa, lalu cewek itu bertanya dengan wajahnya yang terkesan polos, "Yang jadi seme siapa?"

Sontak Deidara berteriak tepat di dekat telinga Sasori, membuat gendang telinganya serasa akan pecah setelah ini.

"AYO CEPAT IKUT AKU, SIALAN!"

Keduanya pun kabur, atau lebih tepatnya Sasori diseret kabur oleh Deidara untuk menghindari tatapan semua orang yang kelihatan begitu aneh di mata biru Deidara.

**xxxXXXxxx**

"Gila! Gila! KAMU SINTING!" cecar Deidara saat dia dan Sasori masuk ke ruangan Osis mereka, cowok dengan rambut sewarna dengan kuning pisang Cavendish itu kini tengah berdiri di depan wastafel dan memutar keran, airnya yang jernih dan agak deras memasuki lubang yang ada di wastafel.

Tangan Deidara mengucurkan sabun untuk cuci tangan banyak-banyak sampai berceceran ke dalam wastafel, setelah itu dia menggunakan sabun beraroma apel tersebut untuk mencuci bibirnya, bermaksud menghilangkan bekas dicium Sasori, meskipun dia tahu itu percuma tetap saja Deidara keukeuh melakukannya.

Sedangkan yang dimaki malah diam saja, sama sekali tidak ada penyesalan di air muka Sasori. Dan sekarang dia malah duduk di sofa dan bersandar, membuat Deidara semakin marah karena tampang Sasori yang sama sekali tidak berdosa.

"Sasori, sebenarnya kamu mikir apa, hah?" tanyanya berang, padahal mulutnya masih belepotan sabun. Sasori menatap Deidara seperti melihat anjing rabies yang mengamuk sampai mengeluarkan busa dari mulutnya, "Aku heran denganmu! Kamu udah pacaran sama si Kurama, kan? Apa susah untuk mengakuinya? Kenapa kamu malah bilang begitu dan tiba-tiba menciumku? Asal kamu tau, aku ini belum pernah ciuman, Setan!"

Meskipun Deidara marah-marah sudah seperti anjing rabies, Sasori tidak mempedulikannya, walau dibilang setan sekalipun. Peduli apa? Sasori juga belum pernah ciuman, dan dia tidak pernah menyangka ciuman pertamanya yang berharga akan melayang di tangan sahabatnya sendiri, cowok lagi.

Sayang, kan.. setiap orang pasti ingin ciumannya yang pertama dilakukan dengan orang yang disukai.

Cklek..

Pintu ruangan terbuka, menampakkan seorang gadis dengan berambut biru. Ternyata ada Konan yang masuk.

"Uph, kalian berdua," entah gara-gara apa Konan langsung tertawa saat melihat Deidara dan Sasori. Deidara melotot,

"Apa?" tanyanya ketus, Konan menggeleng kemudian melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk lebih dalam. Dia duduk di samping Sasori sambil menatap punggung Deidara yang kini sedang mencuci sabun di wajahnya, gerak-gerik Deidara benar-benar kelihatan gusar.

Konan terkikik, "Tadi aku lihat lho."

Deidara mendecih, dia mengambil handuk kecil yang digantung di dekat wastafel dan mengelap wajah terutama bibirnya. Matanya yang besar kembali menatap Sasori dengan tajam, yang ditatap malah memasang tampang yang seolah berkata, "Apa?"

"Aku minta alasanmu!" tuntut Deidara, ingin sekali rasanya dia meledakkan cowok berambut merah itu hingga menjadi butiran debu. "Kenapa kamu mengklaimku begitu? Aku sama sekali nggak pernah menyuruhmu untuk pacaran sama aku!"

"Menyuruh?" sambung Konan, "Jadi Deidara pernah menyuruhmu pacaran? Kenapa?"

Pertanyaan Konan membuat membuat Sasori tersentak. Dasar Deidara! Tidak bisakah mulutnya dijaga sedikit? Rahasianya bisa terbongkar kapan saja meskipun hanya karena hal konyol yang tidak disengaja.

"Bukan urusanmu," kata Sasori, mewakili Deidara yang tidak mau menjawab.

"Jadi kalian bukan homo?" tanya Konan, matanya agak melebar.

"Tentu aja bukan!" sahut Deidara sambil berteriak, sedangkan Sasori hanya mengatakannya dengan menggumam. Jawaban mereka membuat Konan pusing, Sasori mencium Deidara dan berkata Deidara itu pacarnya di depan banyak orang tanpa malu, lalu Deidara secara tidak langsung berkata bahwa dia pernah menyuruh Sasori untuk pacaran yang pastinya dengan anak perempuan, karena mereka sudah bilang kalau mereka berdua bukanlah homo.

Lalu kenapa Sasori mengakui Deidara sebagai pacarnya? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

"Sebenarnya ada apa, sih?" tanya Konan bingung, dia memandang Sasori dan Deidara bergantian.

Cowok yang duduk di samping Konan berdiri kemudian berjalan ke arah Deidara. Matanya yang memantulkan cahaya lampu mengisyaratkan Deidara untuk ikut dengannya, awalnya Deidara sempat menolak dengan cemberut, namun setelah Sasori memanggil namanya dengan agak mendesis, dia menurut untuk ikut.

Semoga saja setelah ini Deidara bisa mengerti akan alasan yang Sasori sampaikan.

**xxxXXXxxx**

"Nggak nyangka kita jadi semeja begini sama Sasuke," bisik Ino di telinga Sakura yang kini tengah mengunyah roti melonnya. Gadis pirang berdarah setengah bule itu tidak percaya bahwa kini dia sedang makan siang semeja dengan Ketua Osis mereka, membuat beberapa anak yang ada di kantin melihat ke arah meja di mana dia duduk. Tapi ditatap seperti itu malah membuat Ino bangga.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sakura, dia merasa Ino terlalu berlebihan. Memang, sih.. mereka jadi semeja dengan Sasuke juga karena Sakura yang meminta. Tapi tetap saja, bagi Ino adalah suatu mukjizat bisa makan semeja dengan Sasuke yang dikenal begitu dingin dan cuek.

Tapi yang lebih kelihatan berlebihan adalah Hinata. Gadis berambut indigo dengan mata keperakan itu hampir pingsan duluan saat dia dipaksa Naruto untuk duduk di sampingnya. Kalau saja Naruto tidak menahan tubuh Hinata, anak itu pasti sudah membentur lantai kantin dan ditertawakan.

Sebenarnya dari dulu Ino ingin sekali bisa mengobrol dengan Sasuke, ia ingin jadi teman bocah Uchiha itu. Namun susah sekali untuk mendekati Sasuke yang terkesan terlalu membekukan. Lihat saja sekarang Sasuke masih diam di tempatnya tanpa melakukan apapun pada nampan berisi makanan di hadapannya.

Tidak ada yang tahu, kalau mata Sasuke tengah memperhatikan sesuatu. Karena tidak ada yang berani berlama-lama menatap mata Sasuke, jadi tidak ada satupun yang menyadari kalau dia tengah memperhatikan seseorang yang duduk tepat di depannya.

Bola mata dengan iris hitam yang berkilau terkena cahaya itu tengah memperhatikan setiap lekuk wajah gadis di depannya yang sekarang tengah menoleh ke arah jendela kantin yang ditembus cahaya matahari. Rambut merah mudanya yang lembut hari ini digerai, poninya dibiarkan agak menutupi wajahnya. Sebuah jepit rambut merah berbentuk buah cherry menjepit rambut panjangnya dengan manis. Ditambah lagi dengan mata hijaunya yang besar, membuat Sasuke dilanda kehangatan dalam hatinya yang selalu tertimbun salju, dan mata itu membuatnya meleleh, juga bibir mungilnya yang kini tengah mengunyah dengan perlahan, begitu anggun.

Satu kata yang terlewat di kepala Sasuke saat memperhatikannya…

… cantik.

Hanya dilihat dari samping saja, Sakura sudah cantik, apalagi kalau dilihat secara dekat? Sasuke sampai tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya pada makhluk ciptaan Kami-sama di depannya yang begitu dipahat begitu sempurna, saking indahnya Sasuke tidak bisa berpaling dan dia jadi kelihatan seperti orang tolol yang sedang bengong.

"Woy, Teme! Jangan bengong!"

Bahkan teriakan Naruto pun tidak mampu membuat Sasuke berpaling. Mata biru sapphire Naruto memperhatikan wajah Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya, dia adalah orang keempat yang paling berani menatap mata Sasuke berlama-lama, setelah Itachi dan orang tua Sasuke.

Setelah diperhatikan dalam-dalam, Naruto nyengir. Pandangan Sasuke kali ini berbeda, bukan pandangan mata yang dingin, menusuk, dan mengintimidasi. Tapi seperti orang melamun yang tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Dia tahu apa yang telah membuat Sasuke bengong seperti ini. Hei, bengong bukanlah sifat seorang Sasuke. Mungkin Sasuke telah kehilangan marga Uchiha-nya sekarang.

Karena Sasuke tidak juga menghiraukan Naruto yang kembali berteriak, Ino pun langsung menyadari kalau ternyata cowok itu memperhatikan Sakura. Dia langsung mencolek sahabatnya, yang ditanggapi dengan isyarat tanda tanya.

Tiba-tiba, Naruto melempar roti pisang isi coklatnya ke kepala Sasuke, barulah dia tersadar.

"Apa-apaan sih, Dobe? Rotimu mengotori rambutku!" maki Sasuke sambil membersihkan rambut hitamnya yang berkilau bak artis-artis di iklan shampoo. Semua yang duduk di meja itu tertawa, Hinata tidak terkecuali.

"Ini aneh," celetuk Sakura, dia menyedot jus jambu miliknya, "Aku nggak pernah berpikir, dua orang yang berbeda kepribadian seperti kalian bisa jadi teman. Gimana caranya?"

Sasuke dan Naruto saling berpandangan, mereka juga tidak ingat kapan mereka menjadi sahabat. Semua itu terjadi begitu saja, yang bisa mereka ingat hanyalah pertemuan saat kelas 5 Sekolah Dasar, selain itu tidak ada lagi memori awal persahabatan yang tercatat di otak mereka. Entah gara-gara apa mereka bisa bersahabat, itu pun sudah terlupakan.

"Tapi Hinata juga, kan?" Naruto balik bertanya, dia melirik sekilas pada gadis di sampingnya, "Dia yang pemalu ini kenapa bisa berteman sama cewek-cewek pecicilan seperti kalian?"

"Kamu juga pecicilan!" pekik Sakura dan Ino berbarengan, tidak terima dikatai pecicilan oleh orang yang pecicilan.

Setelah beberapa saat saling berbicara, kecuali Sasuke yang terus diam dan Hinata yang hanya menyahut sesekali, terdengar keributan dari arah koridor tepat di depan kantin. Terdapat kerumunan anak perempuan yang saling dorong-mendorong dan berteriak-teriak tidak jelas karena saking ributnya, entah apa yang mereka kerumuni. Yang jelas sepertinya penting sekali, saking pentingnya sampai berisik begitu.

"Ada apa, sih?" tanya Ino penasaran, dia sudah berdiri dari bangkunya.

"Ayo kita lihat!" ajak Sakura, dia juga ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sampai sebegitu hebohnya.

Lalu, dua gadis dengan dua warna rambut yang berbeda itu berjalan cepat-cepat menuju kerumunan orang-orang tersebut. Sasuke menatap punggung Ino dan Sakura tanpa peduli, dia tidak tertarik dengan hal-hal seperti ini, apalagi yang ribut-ribut itu anak perempuan semua. Dia tidak mau ikut-ikutan.

Saat gadis Akasuna dan Yamanaka itu sudah dekat di lokasi yang mereka tuju, cukup sulit untuk melihat sesuatu yang sedang diributkan itu. Sakura cemberut, dia tidak bisa melihat apapun, hanya ada kumpulan kepala manusia yang berdesak-desakan sedangkan rasa penasarannya sudah sangat meluap-luap.

Pasti akan sangat sesak kalau dia ikut masuk ke dalam prilaku para cewek-cewek yang terlihat anarkis seperti mereka.

"Hey! Beri jalan, dong!" Pinta Ino dengan suara tegas, tapi tidak satupun yang mendengarkan. Ino pun merasa putus asa. Tapi Ino sadar, karena yang diperintah bukan anak laki-laki, wajar saja kalau mereka tidak menurut.

Tiba-tiba, Sakura memaksa untuk menerobos masuk, tapi karena anak-anak itu amat sangat berisik dan tidak mau diam akhirnya Sakura tidak bisa bergabung dalam kerumunan itu dan menyerah, dia bahkan hampir saja terjatuh kalau saja keseimbangan tubuhnya tidak terjaga.

"Percuma, Ino.." Sakura menggeleng, dan dia pun sama-sama menghela napas bersama Ino, putus asa.

"Hei kalian! Bubar semua, bubar!"

Perintah dengan nada tegas itu berhasil membuat semuanya diam dan berbalik, begitu pula Sakura dan Ino. Saat melihat siapa yang memerintah barusan, dia sangat tidak menyangka… ternyata Sasuke.

Melihat yang menyuruh bubar adalah Ketua Osis, semua anak pun cepat-cepat pergi dari sana sambil menggumam kesal karena sama sekali belum melihat apa yang ingin mereka lihat. Satu-satunya yang masih di tempat adalah seorang gadis yang tengah memegang ponsel dengan napas terengah. Sepertinya dialah yang dikerumuni, lihat saja.. dia sampai ngos-ngosan begitu.

"Kamu.." ucap Sasuke, dia mendekati gadis itu sambil memberi isyarat untuk memberikan ponselnya. Sasuke tidak tahu kenapa dia melakukan ini, tapi saat melihat Sakura yang hampir terjatuh seperti tadi, dia merasa jadi tidak bisa tinggal diam dan membiarkan keributan itu berlangsung, "Coba lihat!"

Karena takut, gadis itu langsung memberikan ponselnya tanpa ragu. Dia sempat ragu untuk memberikannya, tapi karena tahu kalau Sasuke akan menghukumnya jika sama sekali tidak ia berikan, akhirnya dia memilih untuk memperlihatkan saja. Apalagi dia masih kelas dua.

Awalnya, Sasuke tidak merasa aneh. Di ponsel itu hanya ada gambar orang ciuman, cowok dengan cewek pula, gambarnya pun tidak begitu jelas karena sepertinya diambil dari jauh. Tapi setelah diperhatikan, Sasuke sangat mengenali seragam yang kedua orang itu pakai. Dan cowok dengan rambut merah itu, lalu cewek yang rambutnya kuning ini…

Wajah Sasuke yang pucat bertambah pucat seperti mayat yang baru dimasukkan ke dalam lemari pendingin.

"I-ini.." ucapnya kaku, Ino dan Sakura langsung mendekati Sasuke. Karena tidak sabar, mereka langsung bertanya-tanya,

"Apa? Apa?"

"Aku mau lihat, Sasuke-kun!"

Ino langsung merampas ponsel itu dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama, Sakura berdiri di depan temannya itu. Sayang, gambarnya tidak begitu jelas dan terhalang banyak kepala-kepala para murid yang sepertinya tengah berkumpul.

"S-Sakura, nih!," ucap Ino dengan wajah yang menegang dan terlihat kaget sambil menyerahkan ponsel itu pada Sakura, bermaksud agar Sakura dapat melihat foto itu dengan lebih jelas.

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, "Apa ini?"

Dia tetap memperhatikan gambar itu, rambut merah.. rambut kuning panjang dikuncir.. seragam cowok Konoha Kotogakko. Apa? Ini.. siapa?

.

.

.

'Lho? Ini kan..'

"Nggak mungkin.." Sakura tidak percaya, dan memang tidak mau percaya bahwa orang yang ada di foto itu adalah.. "Onii-chan…"

Naruto dan Hinata kemudian bersama-sama mendekati teman-teman mereka, karena penasaran dengan ekspresi Ino dan Sasuke yang berubah. Apa penyebabnya?

Wajah Sasuke terlihat agak tegang dengan rahangnya yang mengeras, sedangkan Ino kini menatap Sakura dengan sayu. Dan Sakura.. dia terlihat lemas, Naruto dan Hinata tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena gadis itu berdiri membelakangi mereka.

"Ini rekayasa, kan?" tanya Sakura pada gadis empunya ponsel itu, "Ini bohongan, kan? Ayo bilang!"

"Itu beneran, Senpai! Kakak cewekku yang di Konoha Kotogakko yang memotretnya sendiri!" jawab anak kelas dua itu takut-takut dan tidak berani melihat wajah Sakura, dia juga tahu kalau Sakura itu adiknya salah satu orang yang ada di foto tersebut.

Sebuah tepukan lembut di bahu Sakura membuat gadis itu menoleh,

"Sakura," panggil Hinata. Sakura berbalik, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang kini tampak tersenyum lemah. Dia memberikan ponsel itu pada Hinata. Kemudian, tiba-tiba gadis itu berlari dengan sangat cepat, entah mau pergi ke mana.

"Sakura! Mau ke mana?" tanya Ino setengah berteriak.

"Aku mau ke perpus! Jangan mengikutiku, ya!" teriak Sakura seraya mengedikkan kepalanya ke belakang dan melambaikan tangannya dengan cepat. Hampir saja dia menabrak orang yang sedang berjalan di depannya.

Penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh sahabat mereka, Ino menarik tangan Hinata.

"Ino-chan," ucap Hinata pelan, terlihat jelas dari nada bicaranya Hinata ingin menolak isyarat Ino untuk mengikuti Sakura, "Sakura-chan bilang kan jangan diikuti!"

"Tapi aku kan penasaran, Hinata!" kilah Ino keras kepala.

"T-tapi.."

"Halah! Kita ini kan temannya, kita harus tau anak itu mau ngapain, harus!"

**xxxXXXxxx**

Murid-murid di Konoha Chugakko mungkin mengira mereka melihat ada komet merah muda yang masuk melewati koridor sekolah mereka. Untungnya komet merah muda itu tidak menyerang anak-anak yang tengah berlalu lalang di sana, melainkan hanya numpang lewat dan menghasilkan debu yang membuat para siswa terbatuk-batuk.

Dan ternyata, komet merah muda itu bukanlah komet yang biasa kau lihat di langit―sesuatu yang jatuh dari luar angkasa sana―di buku-buku pelajaran, ataupun yang bisa dilihat di planetarium. Lagipula, mana ada komet berwarna merah muda?

Yang dimaksud dengan komet itu adalah, Akasuna Sakura yang tengah berlari tanpa memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Dia terus memacu kedua kakinya tanpa henti, dan saat telah sampai di ujung koridor tempat di mana pintu perpustakaan berada, dia berbelok dengan amat sangat tajam dan mendadak.

Dan sepatunya terlihat sedikit berasap.. mungkin karena pengaruh gesekan yang terjadi saat dia berbelok dengan cepatnya.

"S-selamat datang!" sapa Fuuma Sasame, salah satu anggota perpustakaan. Sepertinya hari ini dia dapat bagian menjadi librarian. Sasame belum pernah melihat ada orang yang seterburu-buru Sakura seperti barusan saat memasuki perpustakaan.

Sakura mulai berjalan menuju rak buku paling pojok. Tempat buku-buku tua nan usang yang tidak laku di kalangan para siswa karena ukurannya yang tebal-tebal dan debunya itu, lho..

"Ensiklopedi.. ensiklopedi.." kata itulah yang terus diulang-ulang oleh Sakura, berputar-putar memenuhi isi kepalanya, entah apa yang akan dia lakukan.

Mata hijaunya menyusuri buku-buku tua itu. Dengan jeli, dia memperhatikan semuanya, tapi yang diperhatikan bukanlah judul maupun pengarang buku-buku tersebut. Yang ia perhatikan adalah ukuran dari buku-buku tersebut

Sebuah ensiklopedi ukuran tebal menarik perhatiannya,

"Ini dia!"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura pun meraih buku itu. Berat memang, tapi entah kenapa kali ini tenaganya serasa jadi berkali-kali jauh lebih kuat ketimbang sebelumnya. Cepat-cepat dia keluar dari perpustakaan yang sepi pengunjung seperti biasa. Tapi, sebelum Sakura mencapai pintu, Sasame mencegahnya keluar sambil merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar.

Gadis berambut oranye itu memasang tampang galak,

"Maaf, kalau mau dibawa keluar aku harus mencatat buku itu dulu!" ucapnya tegas.

"Aku cuma pinjam sebentar kok, Fuuma-san! Kamu juga kenal aku, kan? Ayolah!" Sakura berusaha berkelit, kemudian secara mendadak dia lari menerobos Sasame, membuat gadis itu meringis dan terkejut atas tindakan Sakura yang begitu spontan.

"H-HEI! Kamu bisa dihukum!" jerit Sasame kesal.

Jeritan Sasame memang terdengar oleh Sakura, tapi dia tidak mempedulikannya. Masa bodoh! Mau dihukum ataupun tidak, yang penting sekarang dia harus segera pergi ke sekolah sebelah.

.

.

.

"Itu Sakura!" tunjuk Ino, jarinya terarah pada seorang gadis yang berlari sambil membawa buku tebal di genggaman tangannya. 'Apa itu?'

"Hosh.. hosh.. Ino-chan, istirahat sebentar, ya!" Hinata sudah kecapean duluan, dia memang tidak terbiasa berlarian seperti tadi, mengingat nilai olahraganya yang terbilang kecil. Namun sepertinya Ino sama sekali tidak mempedulikan Hinata yang sudah terengah-engah seperti habis dikejar kereta ekspres. Ini sudah cukup menguras tenaganya dan membuat paru-parunya terasa lelah.

"Ayo kita kejar lagi!" lalu Ino pun kembali menyeret Hinata bersamanya.

.

.

.

Kini, Sakura sudah berada di lantai dua Konoha Kotogakko. Napasnya sama sekali belum terengah, masih kuat untuk terus berlari. dia menatap lurus-lurus ke ujung koridor tempat di mana kelas 2-1 berada, kelas Sasori.

Dengan langkah menggebu-gebu dan ensiklopedia yang digenggam erat di dadanya, dia segera menuju ke sana. Beberapa murid sempat melempar pandangan pada adik salah satu anggota Akatsuki itu, dan Sakura sadar kenapa mereka semua memandangnya dengan cara demikian.

Sakura berjalan tanpa mempedulikan sekitarnya. Peduli setan, yang terpenting sekarang dia harus menemui Sasori! Dan sekarang dia tepat berada di depan pintu kelas 2-1.

Pintu kelas 2-1 yang terbuka membuat Sakura dengan leluasa bisa masuk ke sana tanpa harus menggeser pintu.

'Itu dia..' batinnya. Sakura melihat ke arah meja yang ada di urutan kelima, tempat Sasori duduk. Dan sekarang, cowok itu ada di sana dengan posisi yang sama seperti saat Sakura menemukan memar di wajahnya. Posisi wajah yang ditenggelamkan di antara kedua lengannya yang ditekuk, sehingga yang terlihat hanyalah rambut merahnya yang menyala.

Drap drap drap..

Suara langkah kaki Sakura terdengar keras di kelas yang kosong tersebut.

Dan tiba-tiba, terdengar bunyi…

BUAKK!

"O-ouch!"

Ensiklopedia itu menghantam ubun-ubun Sasori dengan begitu kerasnya. Ya, itulah alasan kenapa Sakura memperhatikan ukuran buku, bukannya nama buku ataupun nama pengarangnya. Karena buku yang ia pinjam adalah untuk memberikan pukulan terindah pada Onii-chan-nya.

"S-sakit.. siapa, sih?" Sasori mengusap ubun-ubunnya yang serasa benjol. Bagaimana tidak sakit? Bukunya saja sudah berat ditambah lagi dengan cover yang keras.

Cowok itu mengangkat kepalanya, dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat adiknya yang berdiri di dekat mejanya dengan wajah yang kelihatan mau menangis. Mata Sakura sudah terlihat seperti cermin yang tersiram air bening.

"Onii-chan bodoh! Selama ini aku percaya kalau Onii-chan bukan homo!" bentaknya keras hingga sampai terdengar ke luar kelas. Beberapa anak mulai menengok ke arah kelas itu, ada juga yang mengintip lewat jendela.

Termasuk Ino dan Hinata.

"S-Saku-chan.." Sasori menarik napas, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan saat ini. Ditambah lagi mulai banyak yang menonton, dia tidak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang.

"Onii-chan mau ngomong apapun aku gak akan percaya! Aku udah lihat foto itu!" Sakura kembali memekik. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan kalau seandainya dia melihat Sasori mencium Deidara secara langsung, apalagi ciuman bibir.

Dia bisa langsung pingsan dan hancur karenanya. Melihat Sasori bersama Yakumo saja sudah membuatnya benar-benar merasa tidak bisa menghirup udara segar, apalagi dengan Deidara yang seorang anak laki-laki dan selama ini yang Sakura tahu Deidara itu normal.

Bulir-bulir bening mulai mengaliri pipi Sakura yang putih, Sasori jadi panik. Dia telah membuat Sakura menangis kali ini..

Apa tindakannya yang tadi salah? Sakura belum tahu apa-apa tentang alasan Sasori melakukannya.

"S-selama ini.. a.. aku selalu bercanda tentang kamu yang suka sama cowok ketimbang cewek," Sakura berusaha berbicara di antara isakannya. Tenggorokannya terasa sangat sakit, sama seperti hatinya yang terasa pecah. "Tapi ternyata semua itu kenyataan!"

"…"

"Onii-chan udah jahat sama aku! Onii-chan bikin aku takut dan sakit hati!" Sakura memukul-mukul dadanya, meremas dasi bercorak kotak-kotak yang ia pakai, sakit. Rasanya seperti dihujam ratusan jarum beracun dan digarami. Apa dia akan menyerah saja? Tentang perasaannya pada sang kakak?

Kalau memang Sasori tidak tertarik pada perempuan, Sakura tidak punya harapan lagi, bukan?

"Aku akan ngadu ke Kaa-san! Pasti dia akan memukuli pantatmu sampai bengep!" Sakura berbalik, membuat rambutnya yang panjang bergoyang mengikuti irama tubuhnya. Dan tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, bahkan tanpa mengambil ensiklopedia-nya yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai, gadis itu keluar dari dalam kelas yang diikuti bubarnya anak-anak yang berkerumun di jendela.

Sasori kembali duduk di bangkunya dengan frustasi. Dia mengacak rambut, memijat kepalanya yang terasa pening. Akhir-akhir ini banyak yang terjadi, dan semua itu membuatnya serasa berada di lingkaran iblis yang dipenuhi masalah, di mana masalah-masalah yang lain akan menunggunya, merintanginya dengan berbagai macam gangguan baru yang Sasori tidak tahu seperti apa wujud masalah itu.

Semoga saja akan ada kebahagiaan di ujung semua masalah-masalah itu.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Sakura berjalan terburu-buru sambil terus mengusap air matanya yang terus mengalir. Meski sudah diseka berkali-kali, tetap saja keluar lagi dan keluar lagi. Dia jadi kesal, kenapa dirinya ini benar-benar cengeng? Ingin sekali rasanya dia tidak bisa menangis, ingin sekali rasanya dia jadi tidak bisa merasakan yang namanya luka.

Terutama luka hati.

Karena jika terluka, Sakura pasti akan menangis lagi.

Panggilan dari Ino sama sekali tidak digubrisnya, kakinya melangkah menuruni tangga. Saat di belokan tangga, dia berpapasan dengan "pacar" Sasori. Sakura mendelik ke arah orang itu, terlihat amat sangat benci.

"S-Sakura?"

Emerald dan aquamarine beradu. Meskipun keduanya adalah warna yang sama-sama menyejukkan hati, tapi kini yang menang adalah emerald, bukannya aquamarine.

"Hai, apa kabarmu?" Deidara mencoba berbasa-basi. Namun gagal..

"Aku benci Dei-senpai! Dasar Dei-senpai banci! Tukang rebut!"

"H-hei!"

Tangan gadis itu mendorong perut Deidara, membuat cowok itu sedikit oleng ke belakang. Kalau saja dia tidak bisa menahan tubuhnya, pasti Deidara sudah jatuh terjengkang.

Setelah melakukan hal itu pada seniornya, Sakura kembali pergi menuruni tangga diikuti Ino dan Hinata yang sekilas melirik ke arah Deidara, dan lirikan mereka terlihat menyebalkan. Deidara terhenyak,

"Sakura.." gumamnya, dia masih bisa mendengar suara derapan langkah kaki yang menggebu-gebu. Deidara memang kesal karena jadi terlibat lebih jauh dengan kehidupan Sasori yang gila. Sungguh konsekuensi yang sangat besar menjadi sahabat cowok itu. Ini resiko, dan dia harus terima hal yang telah terjadi di antara dia dan Sasori.

Tapi, melihat kelakuan Sakura, rasanya seperti ada yang tidak beres. Ini hanya feeling-nya saja atau memang..

"… apa dia menyukai Sasori?"

**xxxXXXxxx**

Bruk!

Tubuh kecil itu menyandung batu, menghantam tanah dengan keras. Meskipun perih mulai menyerang, tapi tidak cukup untuk menyaingi sakit yang ia rasakan di dada. Tangannya meremas butiran debu yang tersebar di permukaan bumi, meninggalkan jejak jari-jari yang mencengkram tanah kemerahan itu.

'Aku bodoh.. terguncang karena hal yang kayak gitu..'

Sakura terdiam, dia belum juga bangkit, atau lebih tepatnya belum mau. Kepalanya tertunduk, menghindari pandangan semua orang, menutupi kulit wajahnya yang sedikit lecet tergores batu-batu kecil. Bahunya bergetar, isakannya mulai terdengar jelas di telinganya sendiri. Dia belum bisa menerima semua ini, ini benar-benar memberatkannya.

Gadis ini belum siap untuk percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Dan tidak menyangka kalau Onii-chan-nya akan tetap diam seperti barusan saat dia mencecarnya dengan diiringi air mata.

Biasanya.. tangisan selalu berhasil. Tapi kali ini Sasori sama sekali tidak bergeming meski melihat kristal bening mengaliri pipinya, hanya diam membisu, terpaku, seolah-olah tidak punya alasan untuk menyangkal.

Apakah semua itu benar? Apa iya?

"Sakura-chan!" terdengar suara lembut dari arah belakang.

"Ino.. Hinata…" lirihnya sambil mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke belakang. Dilihatnya si pirang bersama heiress Hyuuga tengah berlari ke arahnya.

"Dasar bodoh!" suara yang lain berhasil membuat Sakura berpaling. Dia mendongak, menemukan Sasuke yang menatapnya iba sekaligus terlihat sinis. Irisnya yang berwarna kelam membuat Sakura merasa terbawa ke dalam sana. "Lari sampai jatuh begitu, hati-hati dong!"

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya, membuat Sakura terhipnotis lagi akibat uluran itu. Namun akhirnya dia kembali tersadar dari alam lamunannya dan menerima pertolongan Sasuke tanpa banyak berkata-kata.

Tangan Sasuke yang dingin bisa dirasakan oleh Sakura saat kontak fisik itu terjadi.

"Sasuke-kun," isak Sakura, "Onii-chan.. dia…"

"Kamu nggak usah ngomong aku pun tau," potong Sasuke, menatap iris hijau apel milik Sakura, "Mungkin itulah jalan hidupnya, mungkin.."

Kata-kata Sasuke membuat Sakura tertegun, "… jalan hidup?"

Ino dan Hinata kini telah menghampiri Sakura, ucapan mereka yang menyatakan kalau lutut Sakura lecet lumayan banyak sama sekali tidak dipedulikan. Hinata kini sibuk membersihkan rok Sakura yang kotor karena tanah, menepuk-nepuk rok itu agar debunya hilang. Benar-benar tipe teman yang baik.

"Kamu nggak bisa mengganggu hidup Sasori-senpai begitu," lanjut Sasuke. Dia tahu, dia sadar kalau ucapannya ini memang agak menusuk, tapi Sasuke ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya tentang kelakuan Sakura. Melihat keakraban duo adik-kakak itu, Sakura yang selalu mengekori kakaknya, jujur saja.. itu membuatnya sakit mata.

Sakura tersenyum getir, "Jadi aku ini pengganggu, ya?"

Memang selama ini Sakura terkesan seperti benalu. Menempel pada Sasori, dan selalu bergantung padanya. Setiap langkahnya, setiap deru napas selama hidupnya, semua waktu yang ia habiskan, setiap keputusan yang ia ambil, pasti ada Sasori di sana. Dia ini parasit, hama yang hanya bisa merepotkan orang lain tanpa ada usaha tersendiri.

Tapi meskipun begitu, Sakura tentu saja peduli. Dia ini adiknya, mana bisa dia membiarkan Sasori begitu saja, tidak.. tidak bisa…

'Apa salah? Aku ini adiknya, aku peduli!' batinnya menjerit, bertanya tanpa mengharapkan jawaban. Dia kembali menyeka matanya yang membuat luka lecetnya terasa panas dan perih, namun sebelum Sakura melakukan itu, Sasuke menyodorkan sebuah sapu tangan berwarna biru tua.

"Jangan pakai tanganmu yang berdebu itu, matamu bisa iritasi!" ucapnya khawatir, tapi kelakuannya kembali membuat Sakura terdiam. Dia menghela napas, "Kamu ini benar-benar cewek manja, ya!"

Dan setelah itu, Sasuke menyekakan air mata Sakura dengan begitu perlahan dan begitu lembut. Sangat pelan, sampai lecet di kulit Sakura pun hampir tidak bisa merasakan usapan dari sapu tangan Sasuke.

Iris hijau itu menatap wajah Sasuke yang tampak serius menyeka matanya yang berair seakan-akan dia sedang mengerjakan sesuatu yang sangat penting, kemudian tanah yang menempel di pipi. Sasuke tidak sadar, kalau Ino dan Hinata dan semua murid yang ada di halaman depan sekolah iti menatapnya dengan tidak percaya. Mereka tidak menyangka ternyata Sasuke bisa juga bersikap lembut, meskipun hawa dinginnya tidak bisa dihilangkan.

"Kenapa melihatku begitu, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya, pertanda heran. "Matamu mau kutiupin? Merah, tuh.."

"E-eeh, gak usah!"

Ino terkikik, dia berbisik pada Hinata, "Sepertinya baru tumbuh benih-benih cinta yang baru..!"

Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum simpul mendengarnya.

**xxxXXXxxx**

"Aduuuuuh.. perutku kok sakit terus, sih?" tanya Yakumo pada dirinya sendiri dengan sebal. Tangannya menopang dagu, matanya terlihat bosan dan memandang lurus ke arah pintu bilik toilet yang berwarna putih bersih.

Sudah agak lama Yakumo berada di sini, duduk di atas kloset di dalam toilet yang sepi. Hari ini entah kenapa perutnya mulas sekali, dia sudah sejak tadi menunggu di toilet, tapi yang membuat perutnya mulas belum juga keluar.

Dia jadi menyesal semalam diam-diam makan mie instan dengan saus cabai banyak-banyak. Mungkin inilah penyebabnya dia sakit perut, dan yang Yakumo sesali sakitnya baru terasa sekarang. Coba kalau tadi pagi, pasti dia akan memilih untuk tidak masuk dan pergi ke dokter lalu istirahat di rumah.

"Bosaaaan.." keluhnya. Tepat setelah Yakumo mengatakan itu, pintu masuk toilet terbuka diiringi suara langkah kaki yang masuk ke dalam. Yakumo bisa mendengar bagaimana berisiknya anak-anak perempuan itu, didengar dari suaranya, sepertinya mereka lebih dari dua orang.

Awalnya, Yakumo tidak peduli dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan, yang dia pedulikan sekarang adalah perutnya yang masih sakit padahal sudah minum obat dari UKS. Tapi lama-kelamaan, dia mendengar nama pacarnya disebut-sebut.

"Aduh, sumpah aku kaget banget! Nggak nyangka, ya Sasori-senpai itu…!"

"Sama Dei-senpai lagi, pantes aja mereka itu akrab, ternyata.."

"Mereka ada hubungan di balik semua itu."

"Tuh kan.. kubilang juga persahabatan cuma kedok, aku yakin mereka itu yaoi!"

"Jiaahh.. itu kan pemikiran kamu yang fujoshi!"

Mata Yakumo membelalak. Apa maksud mereka semua? Sasori, Deidara, yaoi.. kata-kata itu… saling dihubungkan dan.. tidak mungkin! Tidak!

Tubuh Yakumo serasa bertambah tegang saat mendengar perkataan mereka lebih lanjut. Dia mulai tidak tenang, merasa gelisah karena ucapan mereka semua. Yakumo tidak tahu itu hanya gossip atau memang kenyataan, sebab sejak bel istirahat kedua berbunyi dia sudah langsung ke toilet dan belum melihat keadaan di luar.

Anak-anak perempuan yang asyik mengobrol itu terkikik, tapi ada juga yang merasa kecewa.

Yakumo belum mau percaya, siapa tahu itu cuma omong kosong anak-anak kurang kerjaan. Dia masih tetap diam di tempat tanpa bergerak sedikitpun, namun telinganya masih ia pasang baik-baik, tak ingin melewatkan sedikitpun obrolan mereka.

"Eh eh, kalian punya foto yang tadi itu nggak?" tanya salah satu dari mereka.

'Foto?' batin Yakumo. Dia semakin menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Ooooh, yang tadi!" jawab salah satunya dengan begitu riang, "Punya, nih! So sweet banget deh adegan ciumannya! Hahaha.."

Sekarang, Yakumo merasa ada kilat yang tengah menyambar tubuhnya dengan amat sangat mendadak.

"C-ciuman?"

**Tsuzuku..**

Bener-bener chapter dengan konflik yang aneh +_+"a

Setelah ditagih ama Vanni nee-chan yang ngelempar aku pake granat, akhirnya apdet juga nih fic *lirik Vanni-nee*#dibom

Oia, di review banyak yang bilang chap sebelumnya lucu, yah aku seneng sih bisa bikin kalian ketawa, tapi aku gak punya maksud untuk bikin kalian ketawa, padahal aku pengennya ini jadi fic yang serius ==a"

Yah, langsung bales review ajalah~

**Who am I**, maksudmu SasoSaku? Fuyu gak bisa janji yah, tapi adegan mereka pasti ada kok ^^, makasih reviewnya~

**Momo Saitou**, senengnya kamu suka shonen-ai nya~~ adegan romantis? Kupikirin dulu ya.. tapi gak janji loh ^^', biasanya ide untuk adegan yang manis suka tiba-tiba melintas di otakku gitu.. nggak tau deh untuk ntar =_=, makasih reviewnya ;D

**VamPs 9irL**, iya, menurut perkiraanku fic ini emang bakal panjang. Semoga gak ngebosenin yah, makasih reviewnya :3

**Icha yukina clyne**, kakak tiri sasosaku bukan OC, ntar juga terungkap sendiri yah.. tenang aja~ Sasuke gak akan ngebenci Sakura kok, tapi bakal ada perubahan pada sifat Sasuke di chapter-chapter yang jauh nanti (kayaknya) makasih reviewnya, dear ^^

**Naru-mania**, manas-manasin Sasori? Nggak kayak gitu sih.. Kalo kukasih bocoran lagi gak seru yah XD#ditempeleng Naru, tapi kayaknya Sasuke bakal jadi setengah antagonis deh di chapter mendatang. Ini baru kayaknya loh! Makasih reviewnya ^^

**Aichiruchan**, menurutku itu adegan yang sepele loh, tapi kok banyak yang suka ya? Yokatta.. makasih reviewnya, Ai ;))))

**kiro yoiD**, nah.. gitu dong, serahkan ending pada author ^^! Kamu punya akun gak ngomong-ngomong? Makasih reviewnya, sayang ^^

**Fun-Ny Chan**, kalau beneran mandi bareng, rate-nya naek dong? Emang Fun-Ny mau rate-nya naek? O.o, makasih reviewnya, ya :333

**hehe**, beneran chara-chara di fic ini lucu? Syukur deh.. tapi kayaknya harus ganti genre nih.. haha, just kiddin' XD makasih reviewnya ^^

**SasoDei or SasoSaku**, suka SasoDei, ya? Iya, entah kenapa aku pengen masukin sho-ai SasoDei yang cuma bohongan di fic ini, wkwkwkwk~ makasih reviewnya :DDD

**kin-chan**, emang adegan sho-ai itu lucu banget kah? Syukur deh bisa bikin kamu tertawa ^_^ dan aku seneng banget bisa bikin orang yang gak suka sho-ai jadi suka sho-ai meskipun cuma buat main-main XD, makasih reviewnya!

**Chuu FlowHeart**, pembaca baru? Baru kenal FFn, kah? Kalau begitu, selamat datang di situs kami, mungkin kamu mau bergabung? Hehe, itu emang first kiss-nya Sasori#pundung#kayaknya banyak yang suka karakter Sasuke di sini , ya? YOSH, makasih reviewnya ^^

**Erni 'jie**, ahay~chap yang lalu emang apdet cepet banget.. My Cat is a Youkai, ya? Fuyu lagi males lanjutin nih, ampuuuuuun#kabur *tipe author gak bertanggung jawab*

**Choco Whisky**, kita sama-sama fans anime Naruto *tos* udah punya akun? Ayo dong bikin fic, lebih seru lho! Makasih reviewnya XD

**Vipris**, tapi Dei bakal tetep laku di kalangan cowok nee-chan#dibom#pair sasodei kayaknya gak mungkin deh, maaf.. soalnya pair yang punya kemungkinan paling besar itu SasuSaku ama SasoYaku. Makasih reviewnya Nee-chan ^o^

Duh, jadi kepanjangan nih =="

Special thanks for :

**Who am I**

**Momo Saitou**

**VamPs 9irL**

**Icha yukina clyne**

**Ditachi Uchiha**

**Naru-mania**

**Aichiruchan**

**lady e. marionette**

**sava kaladze**

**Rizu Hatake-hime**

**kiro yoiD**

**Fun-Ny Chan**

**hehe**

**Ryuku S. A. J**

**SasoDei or SasoSaku**

**kin-chan**

**Rosly Namikaze**

**kafuyamei vanessa-hime**

**Kinay Saku-chan**

**Nanairo Zoacha**

**Sasori Schifferway**

**Chuu FlowHeart**

**Erni 'jie**

**Hika Midori-chan**

**Choco Whisky**

**Fi suki suki**

**Vipris**

**chinatsu arishima**

**cherrysakusasu**

Sampai ketemu di next chapter, minna-san ^^

Boleh minta review?


	15. Kiss X Sis

**Sister Lover**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Boku wa Imouto ni Koi wo Suru © Kotomi Aoki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Characters :**

**Haruno Sakura **

**Akasuna no Sasori **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Romance / Family **

**T Rated **

**Warning : AU, Super OOC, Sibling Incest, Perverted Romance, SHOUNEN AI JUST FOR FUN**

**.**

**.**

**Dia tahu itu, tapi dia juga hanyalah manusia biasa yang terkadang tidak bisa menahan diri.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 14**

**Kiss X Sis**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"C-ciuman?" gumam Yakumo kaget, mendadak sakit perut yang ia rasakan sejak tadi lenyap entah ke mana. Kata-kata yang diucapkan mereka semua membuatnya resah, seluruh ototnya serasa menegang diiring tenggorokan yang mulai terasa kering.

Gadis itu segera membenahi diri, mencuci tangannya di keran mungil yang ada di sana, kemudian segera keluar dari tempatnya semula berada.

Brak!

Yakumo membukanya dengan agak kasar, membuat semua anak yang tadi tertawa-tawa menoleh ke arahnya. Salah satu dari mereka memegang ponsel yang menyala, Yakumo berjengit melihatnya. Saat melihat cewek dengan rambut coklat itu, mereka semua mulai berbisik-bisik,

"Eh, itu kan senpai yang katanya pacaran sama Sasori-senpai.."

"Tapi kan udah terbukti ternyata cuma gossip!"

"Kalau seandainya emang dia itu pacarnya, kasihan ya.."

"Mungkin pacaran sama dia pun cuma untuk menutupi, kan?"

Rahang Yakumo serasa menegang. Sebelumnya dia tidak pernah mendengar ada orang yang berbisik-bisik tentangnya seperti ini, dan bisikan mereka bisa ia dengar dengan jelas. Siapa yang tidak kesal diomongkan seperti itu?

Desas-desus yang amat sangat tidak enak didengar telinga.

Dia berjalan mendekati anak-anak yang sepertinya dari kelas dua tersebut,

"Apa maksud kalian?" tanya Yakumo, berusaha menahan emosinya, "Kenapa kalian bilang begitu tentang aku? Dan apa itu?" Yakumo menunjuk ponsel yang dipegang salah satu dari mereka.

Karena si pemilik ponsel tampak enggan memberi lihat apa yang ada di sana pada Yakumo, dengan terpaksa Yakumo merampasnya dari tangan gadis itu, dia menjauh beberapa meter dari mereka dan segera melihat apa yang ada di sana.

Dan saat mengetahui apa yang ada di sana, dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak terkejut,

"S-Sasori-kun?" ucapnya pelan, dia kenal betul dua orang yang menjadi bintang utama dalam foto ini. Tidak salah lagi, ini mereka!

Tapi.. apa maksud dari semua ini? Kenapa Sasori melakukannya? Rasanya.. tega sekali. Apa Sasori berniat mengkhianatinya? Tapi kenapa harus dengan Deidara?

Tiba-tiba, paru-parunya jadi terasa sempit, dia benar-benar jadi lupa bagaimana cara bernapas. Yakumo tidak mengerti, dia merasa bingung dan sulit percaya. Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan oleh kekasihnya itu? Belum lama mereka bersama-sama menjalin hubungan, tapi kenapa pula begitu cepat terjadi sesuatu yang membuat Yakumo meragu.

Tangan yang agak pucat tersebut meremas benda mungil berwarna merah dalam genggaman tangannya, matanya berkilat.. namun tidak lepas dari layar yang telah membuat pandangannya menerawang, saking fokusnya sampai pandangan itu kelihatan kosong.

"Di mana Sasori-kun?" tanya Yakumo pada mereka sambil mengangkat kepalanya, memperlihatkan ekspresi sulit ditebak yang membalut wajah manis itu. Namun semuanya hanya bisa diam, Yakumo segera saja menegaskan, "Jawab!"

"Kita nggak tau senpai!" jawab mereka serempak, sedikit terkejut. Yakumo langsung mengembalikan ponsel itu pada sang empunya dengan perasaan gusar kemudian keluar dari tempat tersebut. Mana bisa dia diam saja, dia sudah melihat bukti fisik berupa foto yang benar-benar jelas.

Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja. Sasori harus menjelaskannya!

Sepanjang perjalanan, pemikiran-pemikiran negatif tak kunjung terlepas dari dalam kepalanya. Terus menempel, menggerogoti isi kepala Yakumo sampai membuatnya pening. Langkahnya menggebu, tanpa sadar dia sudah berlari, bahkan hampir menyerobot orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya.

Emosinya sekarang sudah benar-benar jauh dari kata tenang.

'Kenapa?' lagi-lagi suara hatinya berbisik, terbersit amat sangat cepat secepat langkah kaki Yakumo yang berpacu secara tidak beraturan diiringi tarikan napas yang tidak menentu.

Kini, dia akan menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Mungkin Sasori-nya ada di kelas, bukan?

Tap tap tap tap..

Bunyi itu terus menggema di telinganya, tersampaikan pula ke lantai di atas.

Dia terus melangkah dengan cepat, tidak peduli kata-kata ibunya yang selalu diucapkan hampir setiap hari saat Yakumo kelihatan ceria, tapi kali ini situasinya berbeda,

'Jangan lari!' suara sang ibu terngiang di telinga Yakumo, suara yang penuh nada kekhawatiran pada sang buah hati yang hanya satu-satunya mereka punya.

Yakumo tidak peduli, tidak mengindahkan pesan itu saat ini. Padahal, dia sudah mulai merasa sesak, seperti ada sesuatu yang mencekiknya, membuatnya kesulitan menghirup udara dan mengakibatkan asupan oksigen semakin menipis. Napasnya mulai terdengar aneh, dengan bunyi yang bahkan bisa didengar oleh orang yang lewat di sekitar Yakumo.

"Sedikit lagi.. aku masih kuat…" ucap Yakumo meyakinkan diri.

Dia kembali menapaki anak tangga yang hanya tinggal beberapa buah saja, gadis yang nekat.

Sesak.. rasanya semakin sesak saja…

Tangan Yakumo meraih kantung yang ada di roknya, merogoh-rogoh berusaha menemukan sesuatu yang ia putuskan akan segera ia gunakan, karena keadaan memang sudah mendesak. Tapi kantung itu kosong melompong, padahal sesuatu itu adalah hal yang penting.

Amat sangat penting.

Sungguh dia benar-benar ceroboh.

"Sial. Inhaler-ku tertinggal di tas!"

Dan selanjutnya, hal yang paling terakhir Yakumo dengar adalah..

"H-hei! Tolong! Ada yang pingsan!"

.

.

.

.

Dengan sangat perlahan, kedua kelopak mata itu membuka, menampilkan sepasang mata dengan iris yang sewarna dengan makanan manis bernama coklat. Putih, itulah warna yang pertama kali ia lihat dengan pemikiran yang masih kosong, belum sempat berpikir apa-apa apalagi yang berat-berat.

Gadis dengan rambut sepinggang itu langsung terbangun dari tempatnya berbaring, membuat selimut yang dipakai untuk menutupi tubuhnya sedikit berantakan. Dia bertanya-tanya dalam hati, kenapa bisa ada di ruangan yang mirip UKS ini?

Yakumo melihat ke kiri, dan yang ia lihat hanyalah tembok bercat seputih salju yang baru turun ke Bumi, dan saat menoleh ke kanan, yang ia lihat adalah seseorang tengah tidur di bangku sambil duduk, membungkuk tepi ranjangnya dengan wajah yang tersembunyi di balik kedua lengannya.

Yang Yakumo sadari, orang ini memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengan Sasori. Atau memang dia?

"Aku pingsan?" bisik Yakumo lirih, dia ingat.. dia jatuh saat beberapa langkah lagi menuju lantai dua, dan dia mendengar suara seorang siswa yang berteriak kalau ada orang yang pingsan, kemudian… Yakumo tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi.

Kalau begitu ruangan yang mirip dengan UKS ini memang adalah UKS?

Dia memijat kepalanya, sedikit pusing menyerang hingga membuat pikirannya sedikit kacau. Yakumo tertawa kecil, kalau saja ini bukanlah sekolah yang terjamin, dia pasti sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit akibat kejadian tadi. Yakumo bersyukur karenanya, dia benci rumah sakit.

Setelah merasa cukup nyaman, Yakumo melirik ke jam kecil yang terletak di atas meja di sebelah ranjangnya. Yakumo memicingkan matanya.. Jarum pendek pada angka lima, dan jarum panjang pada angka dua.

05.10 PM?

Hal itu sukses membuat Yakumo membelalakkan matanya.

"Udah sore?" ucapnya tidak percaya.

Sosok yang tertidur di sampingnya menggeliat pelan, menyadari suara yang mengusik tidurnya yang tenang. Dia menengadahkan kepalanya, dan menemukan gadis yang sudah ia tunggui telah terbangun.

"Yakumocchi, udah bangun?" tanyanya basa-basi dengan ekspresi mengantuk.

Ternyata memang benar anak manusia yang tidur di tepi ranjang tadi adalah Sasori, dan begitu melihatnya, Yakumo langsung ingat penyebab dia mengalami semua ini.

"Kamu udah tau aku bangun, kenapa nanya?" dengusnya, membuat Sasori mengerutkan kening dengan heran.

"H-hei.. kamu nggak apa-apa, kan?" Sasori menyentuh dahi Yakumo dengan telapak tangannya, tapi malah ditepis dengan agak kasar,

"Sebelum menyentuhku, aku mau tanya.." ucapnya tiba-tiba, membuat Sasori terkejut akan bola matanya yang berkilat marah, "Kenapa? Kenapa kamu mencium Deidara-san? Apa maksudnya itu?"

Mendengar itu, Sasori malah tersenyum tipis. Dia tahu, dia merasa wajar alasan Yakumo marah. Ini masuk akal, bukan masalah Deidara itu cowok atau cewek, penyebab kemarahannya adalah gadis mana yang tidak marah saat pacarnya mencium orang lain, padahal semenjak jadian dia dan pacarnya tidak pernah ciuman.

Dan satu hal lagi, cemburu itu tanda cinta.

"Kenapa malah senyum? Jawab Sasori-kun!" tegas Yakumo lagi, dia tidak sabar apa yang akan dikatakan oleh pacarnya ini. "Jangan bilang kamu main-main di belakangku.."

"…"

"… Aku bisa hancur."

Sekali lagi, Sasori kembali mengulum senyum. Dia berdiri dari bangkunya, menghampiri jendela kemudian menarik tirai berwarna hijau lembut, membuat cahaya matahari yang sudah agak kemerahan menelusup ke sana. Tangannya kemudian menggeser kaca jendela, membiarkan angin sore berhembus dan menggoyangkan tirai.

Hening beberapa saat, hanya suara tarikan dan hembusan napas Yakumo yang agak keras menjadi isyarat adanya kehidupan di dalam sana.

"Aku bisa jelasin semua itu," mulai Sasori dengan tenang, dia rasa tidak perlu terburu-buru. Yakumo masih enggan untuk balas menatap pemuda dengan rambut merah di sampingnya, tapi saat salah satu tangan Sasori menggenggam tangannya, dan satunya lagi mengelus rambutnya, reflek Yakumo menahan napas dan menoleh…

… Seulas senyum yang paling Yakumo sukai terbentuk di wajah Sasori yang terlihat begitu manis tertimpa bias cahaya kemerahan.

"Penjelasannya nanti aja.. sebaiknya sekarang aku mengantarmu pulang."

**xxxXXXxxx**

"Sakura, menangis kayak gitu pun percuma! Mau sampai kamu kayak gini, hah?" cecar Ino sambil berkacak pinggang. Dia tidak habis pikir, kejadian tadi siang benar-benar membuat gadis itu kecewa seperti korban gempa yang kehilangan seluruh sanak saudara.

Mata Sakura tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan kristal cair yang telah berhasil membuat pelupuk mata itu sembab dan memerah karena bengkak, tangisannya memang tidak separah awal-awal tadi, tapi menangis sambil diam seperti itu… benar-benar kelihatan seperti orang yang sangat terluka.

Satu-satunya orang yang ada dan setia menungguinya di dalam kelas itu hanya bisa melengos, kalau saja hari ini waktu Ino tidak kosong, Ino pasti sudah membiarkan Sakura menangis sendirian di sana.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang aja, kuantar mau?" tawar Ino lagi, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Dia menghela napas, menyabarkan diri.

"Aku udah kalah, Ino.." lirih Sakura, namun Ino masih bisa mendengar itu semua. Dan satu hal, kata-kata Sakura tidak bisa dia mengerti. "Aku kalah.."

Ino berusaha mencerna kata-kata yang diucapkan Sakura, tapi kamus tata bahasa dalam otaknya tidak menemukan artian apapun. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti, hasil pencarian arti kalimat di otaknya nol. Ino mengerutkan keningnya, kepingan aquamarine di matanya menatap tajam pada helaian rambut Sakura yang menghalangi wajah itu.

"Kalah apanya?" tanya Ino. Sakura tersentak. Tidak seharusnya dia berkata seperti itu di dekat Ino. Dia benar-benar lepas kendali, benar-benar lupa dengan siapa dia tengah bicara. Kekecewaan itu telah membawanya pada suatu kesalahan yang seharusnya ia hindari sampai kapanpun, di manapun, dan pada siapapun.

"Bukan.. bukan apa-apa…" jawab Sakura sambil menggeleng pelan, berusaha menghindari percakapan yang cukup rawan barusan. "Sekarang aku harus gimana? Aku paling gak tahan kalau harus perang dingin sama Onii-chan."

Gadis pirang yang berdiri di sampingnya memasang pose berpikir,

"Menurutku, ada sesuatu di balik semua ini."

"Sesuatu?"

Ino mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Iya, sesuatu! Coba kamu pikir, buat apa Sasori-senpai mengakui hal yang jelas-jelas merupakan aib itu?" tanya Ino, karena Sakura tidak kunjung menjawab, Ino melanjutkannya, "Kukira, ada sesuatu yang berharga banget yang ingin Sasori-senpai lindungi dengan kedok yaoi."

Sakura hanya bisa terdiam. Wajahnya mengisyaratkan Ino untuk lanjut,

"Cewek yang disebut-sebut pacar Sasori-senpai itu, Kurama Yakumo, kan? Nah, mungkin Sasori-senpai ingin melindunginya."

"Tapi kenapa? Buat apa Onii-chan ngelakuin itu? Daripada jadi homo yang jelas-jelas terkesan aneh, bukannya lebih baik dia cari cewek lain untuk penyangkalan hubungannya sama Yakumo nee-san? Begitu, kan? Ingat Ino, ini dunia nyata, di dunia nyata, homo itu benar-benar aneh, berbeda dengan yang di kartun-kartun," sela Sakura, dia masih belum mengerti dengan jalan penjelasan yang diutarakan oleh Ino.

"He?" sebuah ekspresi bodoh terlihat di wajah Ino yang putih, "A-aku juga sedikit bingung, kenapa begitu, ya?"

Gadis yang duduk di sampingnya menghela napas kecewa, "Dasar Ino!"

≈≈≈ **Sister Lover **≈≈≈

"Sial sial siaaaaal..! Kenapa aku nggak dibangunin, sih?" gerutu Sakura, gadis itu kalang kabut ke sana kemari sambil membenahi diri. Memangnya apa yang terjadi? Oh, ternyata dia telat bangun.

Apa Sasori tidak membangunkannya? Bukan, bukan begitu sepertinya, sebab Sakura menemukan jam weker yang ditaruh tepat di samping ranjangnya. Tapi jam weker itu berbunyi atau tidak, sih? Kok tidak kedengaran? Atau dianya saja yang terlalu nyenyak tidur?

Cepat-cepat Sakura mengambil kaus kaki bersih dari dalam lemari, kemudian memakainya tanpa ampun. Lalu, dia menyisir rambut merah mudanya, dibiarkan tergerai begitu saja padahal kemarin dia berencana untuk menguncir kembar rambutnya hari ini.

Gusar yang ia rasakan akibat kesiangan kali ini. Sakura tidak tahu siapa yang harus disalahkan, tapi dia sangat kesal ketika melihat sebuah pesan di bawah jam weker di samping ranjangnya yang berbunyi,

'Saku-chan, hari ini aku harus berangkat lebih pagi, ada rapat kecil yang harus kita terusin selama masih ada waktu pagi ini. Kamu tau, kan.. cuma rapat tentang pemeriksaan barang-barang bawaan murid.

Maaf nggak bisa ngebangunin kamu, tapi Onii-chan udah pasang weker di sebelahmu, tuh. Oh iya, jangan lupa sarapan yang udah kubuat dimakan, ya :)))))

Jangan sampai terlambat yah, Saki..'

"Padahal hari ini aku ada ulangan Fisika! Pelajaran pertama lagi, Ibiki-sensei pasti marah.. aaaakh! Udah jam tujuh lewat pula! Baka baka baka!" lagi-lagi Sakura meracau sendiri, bulu tengkuknya meremang saat membayangkan wajah guru killer di Konoha Chugakko, berharap semoga Morino Ibiki-sensei hari ini tidak hadir, meskipun harapannya sedikit karena dia selalu datang, apalagi jika ada ulangan.

Tapi tidak ada salahnya berharap, bukan?

Sakura segera keluar dari kamar dan menuruni tangga, dari suara derap kakinya siapapun bisa menyimpulkan kalau dia sedang dalam keadaan terburu-buru.

Langsung saja Sakura menuju pintu depan, sebelumnya mengambil sepatu pantofel berwarna merah dan segera memakainya, terlalu terburu-buru sampai tidak sadar kalau sepatu yang ia pakai terbalik.

Dia keluar dan mengunci pintu, memasukkan kunci kecil berwarna perak itu ke dalam sakunya lalu segera melesat pergi ke Konoha Chugakko, sekolahnya tercinta.

.

.

.

Tirai kelas 3 tempat Sakura belajar tampak tertutup rapat, tirai itu hanya ditutup saat ujian ataupun ulangan harian tengah berlangsung. Itu berarti, di dalam memang sedang ada berlangsung ujian!

Kini, gadis dengan garis-garis emerald pada iris matanya itu berdiri mematung di depan pintu kelasnya, dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Masuk? Resikonya banyak, apalagi kalau gurunya Ibiki, kemungkinan dihukumlah yang paling besar.

Atau lebih baik bolos saja? Tapi bukankah ada yang pernah bilang, 'lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak pernah'? Memang benar, namun masalahnya, Ibiki-sensei terkadang juga tidak memperbolehkan murid yang telat untuk ikut ulangan.

Nah, kalau begitu sama saja, dong! Mau bolos ataupun tetap masuk, resiko tidak ada bedanya. Kalau Sakura nekat masuk, itu berarti dia gambling antara dihukum saja setelah ikut ulangan, dihukum dan tidak boleh ikut ulangan, atau malah disepak dengan tidak hormat yang tidak ada bedanya dengan membolos.

Jadi lebih baik yang mana?

"Aku," dia mulai berpikir untuk memilih, kedua kakinya mundur dari depan pintu namun masih terlihat meragu. Tapi akhirnya, Sakura memutuskan, "Mau bolos aja, deh!"

Dan dia pun lari dari sana.

Dengan begini, sudah jelas dia tidak dapat nilai dari ulangan Fisika hari ini. Tapi meskipun begitu, belum tentu juga kan akan dapat nilai kalau dia tidak bolos. Daripada merinding setengah mati melihat tampang Ibiki-sensei yang memiliki roman muka sadis itu, lebih baik kabur.

Sekarang, dia mau ke mana? Main-main? Tapi ke mana dan dengan siapa? Jujur saja Sakura tidak berani ke mana-mana sendirian, dia takut ada culik atau kriminal yang bisa mengancam keselamatannya. Biasanya dia selalu jalan-jalan dengan Sasori, tapi tidak mungkin kan sekarang dia meminta kakaknya itu bolos! Lagipula sekarang keadaan di antara mereka sedang tidak baik.

Tahu-tahu sekarang Sakura sudah ada di halaman samping sekolah, dia tentu saja tidak bisa lewat gerbang depan, saat datang tadi dia hampir tidak boleh lewat oleh satpam penjaga, apalagi sekarang? Dan mengatakan "Pak, aku mau bolos! Tolong buka gerbangnya!" bukanlah ide yang bagus.

Sakura melihat ke sampingnya, dan tembok yang memisahkan Konoha Chugakko dan Konoha Kotogakko menjulang tinggi menghalangi pandangannya. Dia menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap lantai teratas dari gedung sekolah tersebut. Dan.. hei, suara apa itu?

"Hei, kamu! Cabut rumput yang sebelah sana! Jangan lupa sampahnya juga!"

"Masa' baru segitu udah capek?"

"Kalian jangan protes! Yang salah emang harus dihukum kan? Push up ditambah 100 kali!"

"Lari lebih cepaaaaat!"

Suara-suara itu terdengar familiar di telinga Sakura. Dia penasaran sebenarnya apa yang tengah terjadi di seberang sana, tapi tembok terlalu tinggi, dan permukaannya yang rata tidak memungkinkan Sakura untuk memanjat. Dia bukanlah Spiderman yang bisa menempelkan tangannya di permukaan tembok.

Kepalanya celingukan, mungkin ada sesuatu di sini yang bisa membantunya? Matanya yang besar menyusuri tempat itu, mencoba menemukan sesuatu seperti..

Tangga!

Tepat di samping deretan tanaman-tanaman herbal yang dibatasi semen, sebuah tangga besi tergeletak begitu saja. Entah siapa yang memakainya dan kenapa bisa ada di tempat seperti ini. Tapi bukan itu yang Sakura pedulikan, yang penting sekarang dia akan mengambil tangga itu dan segera memakainya.

"Syukurlah nggak berat.." gumamnya saat telah berhasil memindahkan tangga itu ke samping tembok. Dilebarkannya tangga tersebut, lalu dengan cekatan tubuh kecil itu sudah ada di puncak tangga besi dan sudah cukup untuk melihat keadaan di sebelah sana.

Keadaan yang terjadi di sekolah sebelah adalah, beberapa orang siswa berlarian, kemudian ada juga yang mencabuti rumput, lalu ada yang push up, ada juga yang lari dalam posisi jongkok. Apakah mereka semua sedang dihukum?

Ah, Sakura ingat! Di pesan yang ditulis Sasori tadi pagi, tertera bahwa hari ini akan ada pemeriksaan barang bawaan. Mungkin mereka-mereka ini adalah murid yang membawa barang-barang aneh? Yah, siapa tahu?

Memutuskan ingin melihat lebih lanjut dan ditambah lagi karena dia sedang bosan, akhirnya Sakura naik ke tembok itu. Dia melihat ke bawah, ups.. tinggi juga! Sakura menelan ludah, apa dia bisa turun dari sini? Melompat seperti di film-film action, mungkin?

"Baiklah.. Sakura bisa, Sakura bisa…" lirihnya meyakinkan diri. Dan…

Hup!

Dengan sukses dia sudah mendarat di bawah sana tanpa terasa, kakinya sedikit gemetar, untung tidak keseleo. Gadis dengan rambut pink itu membuka matanya, huuuff.. syukurlah dia selamat.

"Kalau aku pakai seragam Konoha Chugakko begini, terus ketahuan guru di sini.. bisa gawat!" ucapnya pada diri sendiri. Jangan lupa dua sekolah ini masih satu naungan. Karena tahu bahaya yang akan terjadi apabila dia ketahuan, Sakura segera berlari masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah.

Tujuannya adalah ruang ganti.

'Di sana pasti banyak baju seragam! Ditambah lagi anak kelas satu hari ini kan olahraga, ukurannya pasti ada yang cocok buatku," batinnya bandel.

Saat sampai di ruang ganti yang letaknya di lantai dua, pojok yang berlawanan dengan kelas 2-1, ruangan itu kosong melompong dan tidak terkunci hingga dengan mulusnya Sakura bisa masuk ke sana.

Dibukanya loker-loker itu satu persatu, dan dengan begitu luwesnya Sakura mengobrak-abrik isi dari loker-loker tersebut, mencari baju yang paling tidak muat padanya. Dan di loker nomor sebelas, Sakura menemukan seragam yang cukup untuknya.

"Kok aku jadi kayak penyusup gini, ya?" tanyanya, yang menjawab hanyalah kekosongan di ruangan itu. "Ah, nanti juga kukembaliin lagi, kok!" dia pun melanjutkan kegiatannya memakai baju seragam tanpa melepas baju seragam yang sebelumnya ia pakai.

Setelah beres dengan apa yang ia lakukan, Sakura segera keluar dari sana. Dia masih bisa mendengar suara-suara yang asalnya dari halaman belakang, lalu dengan agak cepat dia menuruni anak tangga.

Saat sudah tiba di tikungan tangga, dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang ia kenal, seseorang yang kemarin dia dorong tepat di tangga ini.

"Sakura?" mata biru itu sedikit melebar, bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang dilakukan anak itu di sekolah ini dengan seragam sekolah ini pula.

Dengan angkuhnya, Sakura melangkah pergi untuk meninggalkan orang itu. Namun sebelum Sakura berhasil menjauh tiba-tiba Deidara menarik tangannya, isyarat yang mencegahnya untuk pergi. Sakura mendelik, bertanya dalam raut mukanya yang gusar,

"Kamu masih marah?" tanya Deidara dengan nada yang tenang.

"Udah tau kenapa masih nanya?" jawabnya ogah-ogahan. Deidara menghela napas dalam,

"Sakura, dengerin aku," mulainya lagi, meskipun Sakura tak kunjung balas menatapnya, Deidara tetap meneruskan, "Sasori sangat sayang sama kamu, sampai kapanpun. Percayalah, rasa sayangnya itu gak akan pernah hilang."

Sakura termenung, dia tidak tahu kenapa Deidara tiba-tiba berkata demikian.

"Dan soal yang kemarin, dia punya maksud di balik semuanya. Yaaa.. tapi lebih baik dia yang ngejelasin, karena kamu pasti jadi lebih percaya, kan?"

Deidara melepas genggaman tangannya pada lengan Sakura, dan gadis itu hanya diam di tempat.

"Cukup percayai Sasori, meskipun dia ada hubungan sama si Kurama itu, nggak akan mudah baginya buat menelantarkanmu. Kamu harus tau, hal yang paling penting dalam hidupnya adalah kamu bahkan melebihi nyawanya sendiri. Dulu dia juga pernah bi―"

"Berisik!" potong Sakura, "Setelah semua yang terjadi, mana bisa aku percaya lagi sama Onii-chan? Okelah dia masih sayang aku, tapi aku masih belum bisa maafin hal yang udah terjadi. Dei-senpai gak tau gimana kecewanya aku!"

Setelah mengatakan itu semua, Sakura berlari meninggalkan Deidara yang mematung. Beberapa saat setelah helaian merah muda panjang itu sudah lenyap dari pandangan, tangannya meraih ponsel yang ada di dalam saku celana. Jari-jarinya menekan keypad ponsel dengan cekatan.

**To : Sasori Akatsuki **

Sasori, Sakura ada di sini. Aku gak tau dia lagi apa, tapi yang penting sebaiknya kamu jelasin sama dia, sekarang juga!

**Send?**

**Yes**

**Sending Message**

**Message Sent**

**xxxXXXxxx**

Ponsel Sasori berbunyi, isyarat pesan masuk. Dari Deidara, tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung membuka pesan tersebut dan membacanya. Sakura? Apa dia bolos hari ini? Dan kenapa juga malah menyusup ke sekolah sebelah?

"Sasori, mau ke mana?" tanya Hidan yang sedang asyik menyuruh beberapa siswa berakting orang yang sedang keracunan saat Sasori mendadak akan pergi saat acara hukuman itu berlangsung.

"Mau ke dalam sebentar," jawab Sasori acuh tak acuh.

Hidan mendengus, "Dasar seenaknya!"

Hal pertama yang harus ia lakukan sekarang adalah.. temukan Sakura. Kira-kira di mana anak itu sekarang? Dengan langkah yang dipercepat dan penglihatan yang dipertajam, Sasori menyusuri lantai satu. Sebaiknya jangan terlalu tergesa-gesa, walaupun rambut Sakura yang mencolok bisa membuatnya mudah ditemukan, yang namanya terlewat bukanlah sesuatu yang tidak mungkin.

Tanpa disadari, seorang gadis mengikuti dari belakang. Dia adalah kekasih dari Sasori, Yakumo. Penasaran apa yang membuat langkah Sasori begitu lincah, Yakumo memutuskan untuk mengikutinya sekarang juga.

.

.

.

"Saku-chan," panggil Sasori pada gadis yang berdiri membelakanginya. Sakura ternyata ada di koridor yang tak jauh dari pintu menuju halaman belakang. Yang dipanggil berbalik, awalnya kelihatan sedikit kaget dengan orang yang memanggilnya barusan, namun detik berikutnya ekspresi dingin terpasang di wajah itu, bukan ekspresi yang biasa. "Ini soal yang kemarin."

"Aku nggak peduli," sela Sakura, dia kembali menatap ke luar jendela, memperhatikan murid-murid yang tengah dihukum lompat kelinci.

Tangan Sasori tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan Sakura yang seputih susu dengan erat. Sakura berusaha melepaskan genggaman itu, tapi tidak berhasil karena Sasori mempereratnya.

"Kamu nggak percaya sama aku?" tanyanya sambil mengerutkan kening, Sakura tidak tahu karena masih belum berbalik. "Tatap aku kalau lagi bicara!"

"Lepasin, Onii-chan.." rintih Sakura, bukannya sakit karena sebegitu eratnya, tapi rasa hangat dari tangan Sasori yang menjalar pada permukaan kulitnya, membuat Sakura merinding, menyebabkan perasaan itu muncul lagi, sementara Sakura tidak mau merasakan perasaan yang seperti ini. Tidak mau.. apalagi dalam jangka panjang sedangkan sejak awal Sakura merasa dirinya ini sudah kalah. "Lepasin aku.."

"Hei.. kenapa nangis?"

Bahunya bergetar diiringi isakan-isakan lembut yang seperti terbawa angin.

'Kami-sama, kenapa harus aku? Kenapa harus aku yang punya perasaan seperti ini sama kakakku sendiri? Ini bukan mauku…' hatinya mencelos, dia masih belum bisa menghilangkan nama Sasori dalam kepalanya, selalu saja kepikiran.

Mau bagaimana lagi? Dia bukan milik Sakura, sudah jadi milik orang lain, karena itulah.. jangan menggenggamnya erat seperti ini seolah-olah tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya, karena yang Sakura tahu, dia tidak lagi punya ruang, sama sekali.

"Aku benci Onii-chan! Sekarang lepasin aku!" tiba-tiba Sakura berontak, kalimat itu… dia benar-benar berbohong. Bukan benci yang dia rasakan, sampai beribu-ribu kalimat kebencian yang ia lontarkan tetap saja Sakura tidak bisa membencinya. Minta dilepaskan? Justru sebenarnya dialah yang tidak pernah ingin dilepas, tapi kalau selamanya bergantung pada Sasori, perasaan itu pasti sulit lenyap.

"H-hei! Diam dulu! Kamu belum tau apa-apa!" Sasori mencoba menenangkan adiknya itu, harus sabar. Dia harus sabar menghadapinya, ini semua juga kan karena ulahnya sendiri Sakura jadi begini. Namun Sakura belum juga menyerah.

"Lepaaaass! Onii-chan, kalau kamu kayak gini, aku lebih baik mati daripada harus menahan perasaan ini!"

"Justru itulah, aku di sini untuk mengurangi sakit hatimu!"

Sakura berbalik menghadap Sasori, memperlihatkan matanya yang berkilau bagai kaca bening yang pecah, juga mengeluarkan cairan lambang kesedihannya di sana, mengalir menuruni pipinya yang seputih susu.

"Mengurangi apanya! Justru kalau kamu memegangiku kayak gini, rasanya.. rasanya dada ini jadi tambah sakit! Kamu nggak tau apa-apa tentang aku, tentang perasaanku ini! Mungkin sekarang aku masih bisa tahan tentang "perasaan" ini, tapi nanti? Aku gak tau! Jadi berhentilah, kumohon.. berhenti membuatku berharap!"

"Saku.." Sasori kehilangan kata-kata. Apa maksud dari semua kata-kata itu? Perasaan apa? Perasaan sakit hatikah? Lalu apa maksud kata-kata 'membuatku berharap'? Apa Sakura masih belum bisa memaafkannya dan mempercayainya? Mendengar penjelasan dari Sasori saja belum, tapi emosi gadis itu benar-benar sudah meledak.

Sekarang apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk membuat gadis ini diam?

"Aku mohon.. lepasin tanganmu!" gadis itu kembali terisak dengan tubuh yang memberontak hebat, benar-benar kelihatan lemah dan ringkih, tapi seolah berusaha menahan sesuatu yang luar biasa meyakinkan.

"Saku-chan, aku mohon diam dulu!" kini Sasori sudah memeluk adiknya itu dengan amat sangat kuat, seolah tidak mau melepaskan suatu harta yang paling berharga.

"Nggaaaaak!" dia menjerit seraya membatin, 'Jangan.. jangan peluk aku seerat ini…!

"Saku-chan, lihat aku! Aku mohon!"

'Aku nggak bisa, aku nggak bisa menatapmu! Aku terlalu takut perasaan ini jadi semakin kuat!'

Dengan tangan kirinya, Sasori memegang kepala adiknya yang tidak kunjung diam, menengadahkan kepala Sakura hingga dia bisa menatap kepingan emerald mempesona yang tampak sangatlah rapuh.

Suara isakan masih terdengar samar, namun tubuh Sakura sudah mulai tenang. Dia terdiam, wajah Sasori kelihatan iba, kelihatan ikut sedih. Sakura hanya bisa membisu saat menatap mata kemerahan milik Sasori.

Kini, dahi dan hidung mereka bersentuhan. Entah karena perintah hatinya atau apa, Sakura sejak tadi sudah berjinjit ketika Sasori menengadahkan kepalanya. Wajahnya terlalu dekat, dan ini membuat jantungnya benar-benar berpacu kencang.

"Aku sangat sayang padamu, aku nggak pernah punya niat untuk membuatmu sakit hati. Kamu seharusnya mempercayaiku, Saku-chan," lirih Sasori. Untuk kedua kalinya wajah mereka benar-benar berjarak tipis. Sakura hanya bisa menahan napas.

Panas tubuh serasa menyatu, dan Sakura merasa dia merasakan debaran jantung yang lain, meskipun baginya itu tidak mungkin. Wajahnya memanas saat merasakan napas lembut yang hangat dari pemuda di depannya.

'Aku selalu ingin seperti ini,' batin Sakura. Dia harap waktu terhenti dan hal ini akan terus berlangsung selamanya.

"Onii-chan minta maaf," bisiknya pelan, membuat tengkuk Sakura serasa bergidik. Napasnya benar benar tertahan diiringi kelopak mata yang menutup perlahan.

Detik berikutnya, Sakura bisa merasakan sesuatu yang lembut di permukaan bibirnya. Tidak peduli itu apa, yang jelas membuatnya terlena karena rasanya begitu hangat, nyaman, dan juga manis.

Ciumannya yang pertama.

Sasori bahkan tidak peduli siapa gadis yang sudah ia curi ciuman pertamanya ini. Dia terbawa perasaan, inilah hal yang selalu ia impikan, tidak peduli yang dia lakukan ini sangatlah tidak benar. Dia tahu itu, tapi dia juga hanyalah manusia biasa yang terkadang tidak bisa menahan diri.

Hatinya berbisik,

'Kami-sama.. aku sangat mencintai dia. Aku mohon, hanya sekali ini.'

Sementara itu, keduanya tidak sadar kalau di sisi lain seorang gadis tengah mematung dengan mata yang membelalak.

**Tsuzuku…**

Nah, apakah scene di atas pertanda kalau perasaan mereka berdua akan terbongkar? Ikuti aja chapter selanjutnya ya! *kicked*

Untuk beberapa chapter selanjutnya, kayaknya bakal ada percepatan waktu, semoga kalian nggak terganggu dengan itu =="

Habisnya aku pengen fic ini cepet-cepet masuk sesi-sesi serius X9

Oh iya, maaf juga sasu gak muncul kali ini, disamping review chap lalu banyak yang minta sasosaku =.=

Yosh, bales review aja dulu, ah~

**kin-chan**, dei emang merana banget, secara jadi korban pelecehan seksual -?- hehe.. kayaknya banyak yang suka sasu di fic ini :33 makasih reviewnya :D

**VamPs 9irL**, udah update nih ^^

**SASOSAKU NEVER DIE**, tunggu aja ntar yaaa, belum tentu sasoyaku kok!

**Haruchi Nigiyama**, udah update ^^

**Fun-Ny Chan**, yup rate-nya T aja! Kalau M aku bisa mabok, sih +_+ makasih reviewnya :)))

**Naru-mania**, maaf sasu gak muncul di chapter ini *bungkuk bungkuk* tapi belum tentu dia bakal jadi antagonis loh! Mungkin kalo bisa dibilang.. berbuat jahat untuk kebaikan -?- yah, itu kan baru rencana awal. Makasih reviewnya :DD

**youhrian chan**, maksudmu apdetnya? Maaf lama, tapi yang penting di apdet kan? ^^

**Vipris**, belum tentu endingnya sasoyaku sasusaku, neechan. Semua pair punya kesempatan, bahkan sasodei *just kidding* makasih reviewnya ^^

**Arthemis**, makasih atas pujiannya, boleh minta kritiknya? Thanks for RnR ;))

**Oichi tyara no sasori**, benarkah lucu? Harus ganti genre kali ya? Tapi jangan deh ==" maaf gak bisa apdet cepet, tapi yang penting diapdet daripada sama sekali nggak kan? Makasih pujiannya dan makasih reviewnya X9

Special thanks for :

**Michiru No Akasuna**

**chiSa Kiro 'YoiD**

**Thia2rh**

**kin-chan**

**VamPs 9irL**

**SASOSAKU NEVER DIE**

**Icha yukina clyne**

**NeeNao**

**Rizu Hatake Hime**

**Haruchi Nigiyama**

**Momo Saitou**

**Aichiru Hyesu-HARUkaze**

**Ryuku S. A. J**

**Shard VLocasters**

**sava kaladze**

**Hanakaze-no-ookami**

**Fun-Ny Chan**

**Naru-mania**

**Rosly Namikaze**

**SakuNuSasu**

**youhrian chan**

**Akasuna Arishima**

**Vipris**

**Fi suki suki**

**Hika Midori chan**

**Aiko JoonBe Hachibi-chan**

**Nakamura Kumiko-chan**

**cherrysakusasu**

**Arthemis**

**Nanairo Zoacha**

**oichi tyara no sasori**

Makasih buat semuanya yang baca fic ini ^^

Nah, it's time for review!


	16. You Love Her, Aren't You?

**Sister Lover**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Boku wa Imouto ni Koi wo Suru © Kotomi Aoki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Characters :**

**Haruno Sakura **

**Akasuna no Sasori **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Romance / Family / Drama**

**T Rated **

**Warning : AU, Heavy OOC, Sibling Incest, SHOUNEN AI JUST FOR FUN**

**.**

**.**

**Pertanyaan yang paling penting adalah… Kenapa Sasori menciumnya? **

**Chapter 15**

**You Love Her, Aren't You?**

Sakura terdiam, menikmati sensasi lembut yang terasa menekan permukaan bibirnya yang sensitif. Dia tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi, yang bisa ia lakukan hanya diam, membiarkan posisinya tetap seperti ini, ingin tetap seperti ini untuk lebih lama lagi. Sungguh, isi kepalanya kosong, dunia pun seakan memudar.

Mungkin saat dia kembali ke alam asalnya, Sakura tidak akan percaya pada apa yang terjadi.

Kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa pusing dan kakinya melemas. Sakura benar-benar kebingungan dan masih belum bisa berpikir apa-apa, otaknya bagai kertas putih polos yang sama sekali belum tercoret apapun. Apa yang sedang ia lakukan?

Mencium kakak kandungnya sendiri, dengan cara seperti ini?

Bukankah ini salah? Tidak seharusnya hal ini terjadi! Ini benar-benar salah! Dia harus segera menghindar secepatnya.

Tapi, kakinya seakan mengkhianati perintah otak Sakura. Belum mau beranjak dari sana, lari secepat mungkin dari hadapan Sasori. Namun hati kecilnya berkata bahwa dia masih ingin di sini, bersama pemuda di hadapannya. Tidak ingin pergi ke manapun, ingin terus seperti ini.

Kelopak matanya membuka perlahan, namun entah mengapa rasanya berat sekali, hanya mampu terbuka sedikit saja, menampakkan iris kehijauan yang tampak memudar cahayanya di sana.

Saat paru-paru mulai mendesak untuk asupan oksigen, tubuh Sakura benar-benar melemas. Dia hanya bisa menggumam dengan sangat perlahan,

"O-onii-chan…"

**~oOo~**

Hangat.

Itulah yang dirasakan oleh gadis yang terbaring di atas kasur itu. Nyaman sekali rasanya, seperti ada sesuatu yang melindungi tubuhnya dari hawa dingin. Dia menggeliat pelan, matanya masih belum terbuka, masih merasa terlalu nyaman untuk mengakhiri kehangatan ini.

"Aku melihat sesuatu yang aneh, Sasori-kun.." terdengar suara feminin yang membuat gadis berambut merah muda itu mengernyitkan kening. "Akhir-akhir ini, kelakuanmu… Sebenarnya kamu ini kenapa, sih?"

Suara itu semakin mengeras, membuat kesadaran si gadis yang berbaring itu mulai berkumpul kembali, hingga bisa mendengar suara itu dengan jelas. Rohnya yang semula berkeliaran untuk sementara mulai kembali ke jasadnya.

Lagi suara itu terdengar, kali ini lebih lirih, "Yang kemarin juga kamu belum ngomong apa-apa. Dan yang kali ini, aku kaget banget…"

Kelopak mata itu kini terbuka sepenuhnya, sama sekali tidak terlihat berat atau mengantuk. Langsung kelihatan ringan, tak ada beban yang membuat matanya ingin kembali beristirahat.

Sakura menahan napas. Hal yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah langit-langit bercat putih bersih tanpa noda, lalu saat dia menengok ke kiri, hal yang dilihatnya adalah tirai putih panjang. Tirai yang biasa dipakai untuk membatasi satu pasien dengan pasien lainnya di rumah sakit.

Ini… UKS? Sejak kapan?

Tapi, kini gadis itu tidak lagi memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Hal penting yang tertangkap oleh mata dengan iris hijau emerald itu adalah bayangan di balik tirai putih, dua orang. Perempuan dan laki-laki tengah duduk berdampingan di atas ranjang yang tepat berada di samping ranjang Sakura, hanya dibatasi oleh tirai.

Dari postur tubuh mereka, Sakura bisa tahu siapa kedua orang yang tengah duduk berdampingan itu.

Dan nama pertama yang langsung terlintas dalam pikirannya adalah…

'Onii-chan?' batinnya terkejut, refleks tangannya yang putih meraba bibirnya perlahan, seakan masih bisa merasakan yang barusan terjadi.

Tapi, apa yang tadi itu cuma mimpi?

Lalu kenapa dia tiba-tiba bisa ada di UKS? Dan… saat Sakura melihat seragam yang dipakainya, seragam Konoha Kotogakko sudah ada yang melepas. Ada apa ini? Apa dunianya sudah bercampur aduk dengan mimpi? Atau dia memang sudah gila?

"Aku mau tanya," suara itu kembali terdengar, dan nama kedua yang terlintas di otak Sakura adalah Yakumo. Hei, kenapa juga Yakumo ada di sini? Apa yang barusan terjadi di antara dia dan Sasori memang bukanlah hal yang nyata? Tapi rasanya nyata sekali, bahkan hangatnya pun masih begitu terasa.

Terdengar suara seseorang menarik napas, seolah menyiapkan diri, "Kenapa kamu mencium Deidara-san? Kamu hutang penjelasan ke aku!"

Suara Yakumo terdengar tegas, terdengar begitu menuntut penjelasan secara gamblang. Saat mendengar itu, Sakura hanya bisa terdiam tak bergerak. Sejujurnya, dia bisa mengerti perasaan Yakumo, cemburu. Rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan, dia tidak bisa menyangkal kenyataan kalau rasa seperti itu memang membuat dirinya seakan dihujam ribuan jarum.

Diam sesaat, hening. Sakura belum mendengar suara Sasori di sana, yang terdengar hanya suara angin yang melambai-lambai masuk melalui jendela.

"Karena aku ingin melindungimu."

Tatapan Sakura beralih menjadi tatapan penuh tidak percaya. Melindungi? Apa maksudnya? Sakura sama sekali tidak bisa mengerti, sebenarnya apa yang dimaksudkan oleh kakak satu-satunya itu. Benar-benar penjelasan yang belum bisa diserap otak.

Tapi Sakura sadar ini baru awal, dia harus mendengarkan lebih banyak lagi.

"Aku nggak mengerti," sama seperti Sakura, Yakumo pun demikian. Sakura yakin kini gadis itu tengah mengerutkan keningnya penuh kebingungan.

"Aku tau Yakumocchi punya penyakit asma, tubuhmu juga lemah…" ujar Sasori, suaranya santai terbawa angin, "Kalau aku ngakuin hubunganku sama kamu, yah… kamu tau 'kan? Akan ada beberapa orang yang nggak suka. Aku takut mereka mengganggumu, jadi, aku ngakuin Deidara seba―"

"Tapi kenapa harus Deidara-san? Dia kan laki-laki!" serobot Yakumo, masih tidak bisa menerima penjelasan Sasori yang masuk kategori tidak masuk akal dalam kamusnya, "Maksudku, kamu… merusak nama baik sendiri!"

Kali ini, Sakura setuju dengan kata-kata Yakumo.

"Kalau seandainya aku ngakuin cewek lain buat menggantikanmu, pasti yang akan diserang cewek itu 'kan?" ucap Sasori, masih dengan nada bicaranya yang ringan, "Tapi kalau Deidara, dia 'kan laki-laki, jadi nggak akan ada yang berani nyerang dia. Kalaupun ada, aku yakin Deidara bisa ngatasinnya. Coba pikir lagi…"

Sakura yang diam-diam menguping kembali terkejut. Jadi itu alasannya… kenapa sama sekali tidak terpikir olehnya? Pemikiran Sasori benar-benar membuatnya tidak mau percaya kalau ternyata kakaknya berpikir sejauh itu, bahkan hal yang menurutnya cukup aneh seperti itu tidak pernah mampir di otak Sakura. Benar-benar penjelasan yang tidak terduga.

Dia jadi merasa bersalah telah memukul saudaranya sendiri dengan ensiklopedia tebal yang pasti amat sangat sakit. Apalagi dia sudah membuatnya bertambah repot (lagi) dengan sikapnya yang sedemikian ketus.

Namun ada juga rasa kecewa di hati Sakura. Karena ternyata, Sasori melakukan hal memalukan dalam sejarah hidupnya sebagai anak laki-laki demi melindungi seorang anak perempuan. Dan itu bukan dirinya, tapi Yakumo. Yakumo yang statusnya resmi pacar Sasori.

Apa Sasori juga benar-benar menyayangi Yakumo? Sangat sayang juga padanya?

Kata-katanya tadi, benar-benar membuat Sakura merasa yakin kalau Sasori menyayangi Yakumo. Dia benar-benar tidak punya tempat lagi. Sekarang, orang yang paling penting bagi Sasori di dunia tidak lagi hanya Sakura dan Manami, tapi bertambah satu, dan Sakura tidak menyukainya. Tidak akan pernah dan tidak akan mau.

"Aku mengerti," Yakumo kembali angkat suara, tapi Sakura masih bisa mendengar dari nada suaranya, kalau masih ada hal yang mengganjal di hati Yakumo, "Tapi kenapa… Kenapa kamu mencium Sakura?"

Mata Sakura membelalak lebar, napasnya tertahan. Dia bisa merasakan aura yang mendadak berubah. Kali ini jadi terasa tegang, tanpa fokus pun Sakura bisa merasakan aura tegang itu.

Tapi yang paling penting adalah… soal ciuman itu! Apa itu benar-benar terjadi? Jadi yang tadi bukan mimpi? Itu kenyataan dan sama sekali bukan khayalan semata?

Kalau memang bukan mimpi, apa maksud dari ciuman itu?

Beribu pertanyaan muncul di pikiran Sakura, membuat kepalanya kembali terasa pening. Tapi, satu pertanyaan yang paling membuatnya kepikiran, yang paling ingin ia ketahui jawabannya langsung dari sang pelaku…

Kenapa Sasori menciumnya?

Mungkinkah… Sasori juga punya perasaan yang sama dengannya?

Cepat-cepat Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menyangkal pertanyaan paling terakhir yang berseliweran menghantuinya, 'Jangan bego! Onii-chan nggak mungkin begitu!'

Lagi, Yakumo bertanya pada Sasori tentang apa yang telah ia lihat beberapa menit yang lalu. Hal yang sangat sulit dipercaya, dia tidak pernah melihat ada seorang kakak yang mencium adiknya dengan cara yang kelihatan… yah… sangat mencurigakan, seperti yang diciumnya itu bukan adiknya melainkan orang lain.

Demi Kami-sama, dia yang pacarnya saja belum pernah dicium! Dan tiba-tiba dia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa Sasori mencium seorang gadis yang Yakumo ketahui adalah adik dari kekasihnya.

"I-itu…" nada bicara Sasori yang semula santai kini berubah menjadi lebih kaku, "Kamu lihat?"

Dengan kalimat pertanyaan Sasori didengar telinga Sakura, ternyata memang benar bahwa itu bukan mimpi. Seratus persen kenyataan dan bukan mengada-ada.

Sakura memejamka matanya, tangannya meremas kerah seragam yang ia pakai, tepat di dadanya. Entah kenapa… dia jadi merasa dipermainkan. Apa ini juga yang dirasakan oleh Yakumo? Kecewa?

Kecewa karena Sasori begitu melindungi Yakumo, sampai merusak nama baiknya sendiri. Dan iri melihat perlakuan Sasori yang begitu hangat pada gadis itu, karena selama ini Sasori hanya ramah padanya dan juga ibu mereka. Cowok itu selalu bersifat dingin pada para gadis-gadis yang mengejarnya, tidak mempedulikan mereka dan tidak mengizinkan satupun dari mereka untuk masuk dalam kehidupannya.

Selama ini yang wanita yang ada dalam hidup Sasori hanyalah Sakura dan Manami, kan?

'Tapi, nggak lagi…' batinnya. Namun, diam-diam Sakura juga merasa kasihan pada Yakumo. Dia pasti sangat sedih, tapi setelahnya Sakura juga merasa bodoh karena sempat merasa kasihan padanya. Kenapa mesti kasihan seolah-olah ternyata Sasori membalas perasaannya dan akhirnya akan meninggalkan Yakumo? Atau mungkin, menggunakan Yakumo untuk menutupi perasaannya tentang Sakura?

'Baka! Nggak mungkin juga begitu, kan? Nggak nggak nggak!' lagi-lagi batinnya menyangkal, meskipun hal yang ia pikirkan itu adalah hal yang memang ia inginkan.

"Sasori-kun, Sakura itu benar adikmu, kan?" Yakumo mempertegas nada bicaranya, "Terus kenapa kamu ngelakuin itu tadi?"

Yakumo benar… Kenapa Onii-chan-nya melakukan itu?

Suara pemuda berambut merah yang duduk di samping gadis berambut coklat belum juga keluar, seakan ada sesuatu yang menahannya untuk bicara.

Di sisi lain, Sasori kebingungan mau berkata apa. Dia meremas sprei putih bersih yang ia duduki berdua bersama Yakumo. Sungguh, dia benar-benar tidak punya alasan untuk berkelit, ditambah lagi wajah Yakumo yang kelihatan mau menangis itu, dia paling tidak tahan melihat anak perempuan menangis gara-gara ulahnya dan ini benar-benar menjadi beban.

Apa dia harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Yakumo? Tentang perasaannya yang sesungguhnya?

Tapi, jika Sasori mengakuinya, berarti dia juga akan menyakiti Yakumo bukan? Kalau ternyata dia berbohong saat berkata hatinya masihlah kosong, belum ada yang mengisi padahal ada Sakura di sana. Belum lagi, kalau Yakumo akan menyadari jika ternyata Sasori hanya memanfaatkannya, memanfaatkannya sebagai pelarian semata.

Sekarang, pilihannya adalah; kembali membohongi Yakumo, atau mengatakan kebenarannya dan mengakhiri semua kebohongannya pada gadis ini?

Sebagai orang yang punya perasaan, tentunya Sasori juga merasa kasihan dan tahu dosanya akan semakin menumpuk jika terus menerus berbohong. Lagipula, sepintar-pintarnya menyembunyikan bangkai, suatu saat baunya pasti tercium juga. Begitu pula dengan semua ini, Sasori tahu pasti akan ada saatnya kebohongannya terbongkar. Lalu kenapa dia sampai sekarang masih saja mempertahankan kebohongan itu?

Mau menunggu sampai hatinya berpindah pada Yakumo? Dia menghela napas. Mungkinkah bisa? Sampai detik ini pun masih belum ada perubahan, dan Sasori sendiri tidak tahu kenapa.

Sraaaak…!

Tiba-tiba tirai putih itu bergeser cepat, menampakkan seseorang yang semula berbaring di atas ranjang yang berada di balik tirai itu. Pandangan Yakumo dan Sasori mendadak tertuju pada gadis dengan rambut merah muda di sana.

"Saku-chan, udah bangun?" tanya Sasori lembut, namun tidak direspon apapun oleh Sakura. Sedangkan Yakumo, dia memandang Sakura dengan tatapan murung nan sayu.

Hening beberapa detik, benar-benar keadaan yang amat sangat tidak nyaman disebabkan oleh diamnya tiga orang anak manusia itu. Sampai akhirnya Sakura menoleh, menatap Yakumo yang kini menunduk lesu, kemudian beralih ke arah Sasori, melihatnya dengan kilatan marah bercampur sedih di matanya.

Ada satu pertanyaan yang bisa Sasori baca dari tatapan Sakura padanya.

'Kenapa?'

Pemuda itu terperangah, mengingat hal yang entah sebuah kesalahan atau bukan. Tidak tahu siapa yang harus disalahkan, dan agak ragu juga untuk bertanya kenapa Sakura diam saja saat Sasori melakukan itu padanya. Seharusnya, gadis itu memberontak.

Kini, Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada sepatu yang ia pakai. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa, dia hanya diam membisu. Kesunyian benar-benar meliputi ketiganya, yang menjadi pertanda adanya kehidupan di sana hanyalah suara napas yang hampir tidak terdengar. Orang-orang di luar sana pasti mengira UKS sedang kosong tak berpenghuni.

"Saku-chan, tadi kamu pingsan. Makanya kubawa kemari," lanjut Sasori, berusaha menenangkan diri seolah-olah tak terjadi apapun di antara mereka. "Kamu nggak apa-apa?"

"Onii-chan belum jawab pertanyaan Yakumo nee-san!"

Tepat setelah mengatakan itu, Sakura segera berlari melangkah dari sana tanpa ada niat untuk menoleh sedikitpun, pintu UKS yang ia buka dengan kasar tidak ditutupnya kembali, membuat Sasori semakin khawatir pada keadaan adiknya itu.

"Hei, Saku-chan!" pemuda itu segera menapakkan kaki ke lantai UKS, berniat mengejar gadis kecil yang sepertinya menangis kembali. Namun, sebuah tangan mencegatnya untuk tidak mengejar Sakura,

"Jangan pergi, Sasori-kun!"

"Y-Yakumo.."

"Sasori-kun, aku ingin tau… Kamu suka Sakura? Kamu CINTA dia? Jawab aku!"

Sasori mematung saat Yakumo menanyakan hal yang benar-benar menelanjangi perasaannya.

≈ **Sister Lover **≈

Hari sudah sore, dan matahari hampir kembali di peraduannya, bersiap mengatakan pada bulan untuk menggantikannya menyinari Bumi karena ingin menerangi belahan bumi yang lain.

Namun, tidak demikian dengan gadis yang penampilannya kelihatan sangat identik dengan musim semi ini. Dia terus berjalan, tidak tahu ingin ke mana, yang jelas dia tak mau pulang ke rumah yang pastinya akan bertemu seseorang yang tengah ia hindari.

Kali ini, Sakura tidak lupa minta izin. Tapi bukan pada kakaknya, mengingat hubungannya dengan pemuda berambut merah itu sedang tidak baik, melainkan pada sang ibu dan wanita itu membolehkannya karena Sakura berkata akan menginap di rumah Hinata.

Sakura berhenti melangkah, lalu mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap senja merah dengan semburat jingga juga sedikit warna merah muda terlukis dengan luar biasa di sana. Kanvas yang sangat indah. Ingin sekali rasanya Sakura terbang naik ke sana, melepaskan semua beban yang selama ini menimpa rohaninya yang tengah rapuh.

Matanya yang hijau kini beralih pada pohon-pohon yang tumbuh di sisi kanan-kiri jalannya. Daun pohon-pohon itu warnanya berbeda ketimbang biasanya, disebabkan faktor musim gugur. Dia melihat daun-daun yang berjatuhan itu, dia menghela napas.

'Akan ada waktunya, aku gugur berjatuhan…' batinnya pada diri sendiri, menganggap dirinya yang rapuh bagai bunga yang memiliki nama sama dengannya, bahkan gugur tak lama setelah mekar karena umurnya yang pendek, 'Tapi aku yakin, akan ada waktunya aku tumbuh kembali.'

Kruyuuuukk…

Sebuah bunyi dari perutnya menyadarkan Sakura bahwa dia belum makan selain sarapan yang masuk ke perutnya tadi pagi. Gadis itu tertawa hambar sambil mengusap perutnya. Dirogohnya saku rok, berharap menemukan uang di sana.

"Yaaah, aku kanker…" keluhnya, alias kantong kering. Kemudian tangan itu beralih pada tasnya, mencari-cari benda yang selama ini selalu ia bawa kemanapun dia pergi, dompet. "Nggak ada juga," sesal Sakura. Sepertinya benda itu dia keluarkan dari tas semalam.

Kini kepalanya celingak-celinguk ke sana ke mari. Huh, jalan ini sepi sekali. Ke mana orang-orang? Sudah seperti pemakaman saja! Yang terlihat hanyalah pohon-pohon dan mobil yang berlalu lalang di ujung jalan sana.

Lagi-lagi perutnya berbunyi, meronta-ronta untuk segera diisi.

"Lapaaaar…!" ucapnya dengan nada sengau, sejujurnya Sakura tidak suka menahan lapar, bahkan saat tidak lapar pun kalau ada makanan enak mulutnya pasti langsung mengunyah. Dan sekarang lambungnya semakin bergoyang tak karuan karena membayangkan masakan-masakan buatan Manami.

Bodoh juga dirinya memilih untuk tidak pulang. Coba seandainya dia benar-benar menginap di rumah Hinata, pasti dia tak akan sengsara. Sebenarnya bisa saja, sih, Sakura datang ke sana, tapi dia agak takut pada Hiashi jii-sama dan juga Neji-senpai. Kalau ke rumah Ino, Sakura takut anak itu menanyainya yang macam-macam.

"Hei, Nona!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang dari belakang. Hanya feeling-nya saja, atau memang Sakura merasa takut ada seseorang di belakangnya, apalagi mengingat ini sudah sore dan tempat ini sepi sekali. Semoga bukan orang jahat.

Sakura berbalik, "I-iya?"

Mendadak gadis itu langsung gugup saat melihat dua orang pemuda, atau mungkin bisa ia sebut preman yang kini ada di hadapannya. Melihat penampilan mereka saja Sakura sudah bergidik. Celana jeans yang sengaja dirobek di bagian lutut, baju kaos oblong yang menampakkan lengan penuh tato, juga rokok yang tersemat di bibir serta wajah yang kusut tak bercahaya, dan pemuda yang satunya punya kepala botak mengkilat, serta menggenggam sesuatu di tangan kanannya. Sepertinya mereka seumuran kelas tiga SMA.

Berdasarkan penilaian melalui penampilan, mereka ini bukan orang baik-baik.

Sepertinya, Sakura sudah salah melangkah.

"Kenapa sendirian? Habis diputusin pacar, ya?" celetuk salah satunya, pemuda botak yang membawa semacam botol bening di tangannya berisi cairan berwarna coklat seperti teh, hanya saja lebih muda. Sakura sudah bisa menebak apa itu.

Dan satu hal yang menguasai pikirannya kini. Yaitu; lari.

"Gomennasai, aku harus pulang!" ucap Sakura lalu berbalik, namun preman bertato itu malah mencengkram kerah bajunya begitu erat, membuat Sakura hampir terjengkang. Dia membatin,

'Gawat!'

"Kenapa buru-buru, Nona?" tanya si pemuda bertato, menghembuskan asap rokoknya dari belakang, membuat Sakura terbatuk-batuk. Sejak kecil dia tidak terbiasa dengan asap rokok, "Main-main dululah sama kita."

Alarm tanda bahaya sudah benar-benar berdering kencang di dalam kepala Sakura, memperingatkannya untuk segera kabur atau dia akan menyesal.

"Maaf, aku harus bantu Kaa-san di rumah, dia pasti menungguku!" ucapnya tergesa, berharap penjahat yang kelihatan memuakkan ini akan melepaskannya pergi.

"Ini wilayah kami, Sayang. Karena itu bocah sepertimu harus menurut," satu temannya mulai bergerak. Sakura bersumpah ingin muntah saat pemuda itu memanggilnya sayang.

Gadis itu terkepung oleh dua orang pemuda mengerikan yang kelihatan seperti akan melakukan hal yang buruk padanya. Kami-sama, harusnya dia tidak berjalan sendirian! Andai saja dia memilih pulang, dia pasti sudah ada di rumah tak peduli meskipun Sasori ada di sana!

"Aku mohon, aku mau pulang…" rengek Sakura, dia sudah benar-benar ketakutan saat si botak sudah mulai mendekatinya, mendekatkan wajahnya yang kusam itu ke wajah Sakura yang sudah mulai memucat.

"Hei hei, kenapa nangis? Kami nggak akan berlaku kasar, kok!"

'Onii-chan, tolong aku…!'

Walaupun Sakura sedang tidak ingin banyak bicara dengan Sasori, namun kalau keadaan mendesak seperti sekarang, dia berharap sosok itu datang menolongnya dan menegur dua orang ini seperti―

"Hoi, kalian berdua! Lepasin dia!"

Setitik rasa lega mengaliri hati Sakura, membuat kilat matanya yang semula ketakutan kini lebih kelihatan merasa aman. Dia bisa tahu siapa itu, suara anak laki-laki yang begitu ia kenali!

"He? Siapa, sih?" ucap si botak, diiringi temannya yang mendelik ke belakang.

"Kubilang lepasin dia!" pemilik suara itu mempertegas nadanya, tapi dua orang yang mengepung Sakura tampak tidak takut, sama sekali tidak gentar.

"Dasar bocah tengik! Sini kalau berani!"

"Hah! Preman kelas teri kayak kalian bisa apa? Kalian 'kan cuma anak sekolah kurang kerjaan yang berpura-pura jadi preman!"

"Uapa kamu bilang? Kami ini preman tulen!"

"Kentut!"

"Heh, bocah! Beraninya ngomong begitu, kamu nggak tau siapa kita?"

"Kenapa harus?" Sakura malah terkikik mendengar nada bicara cowok di belakang sana, tetap santai dan dingin seolah-olah yang di hadapannya ini bukanlah preman. Si botak membentak Sakura untuk tidak tertawa sedangkan si preman bertato asyik memaki-maki bocah yang mengatainya kentut.

Lalu, cowok itu malah balik bertanya pada dua preman yang menghadang Sakura,

"Kalian nggak tau aku ini siapa?" ucapnya dengan nada horror, dua preman itu membentak mereka tidak mau tahu dan juga tidak peduli, "Aku ini Uchiha!"

"Cih! Mana buktinya kalau kamu termasuk Uchiha?" tanya si preman bertato, meski dia tak bisa menyangkal kalau bocah dengan model rambut seperti buntut ayam itu memang cocok jika jadi salah satu dari keturunan keluarga Uchiha yang terkenal kekayaannya itu.

"Heh, kamu nggak lihat lambang kipas uchiwa di syalku ini? Dan kalau nggak percaya, lihat nih KTP-ku, SIM-ku, semuanya!"

Kedua preman itu memicingkan matanya, butuh loading beberapa detik bagi mereka untuk melihat nama Uchiha Sasuke yang tertera di kartu yang Sasuke perlihatkan. Perlu diketahui, di Jepang tidak ada lagi marga Uchiha selain keluarga Uchiha kaya raya yang hampir menguasai seluruh perusahaan di Jepang. Selain itu, keluarga Uchiha memang mayoritas punya warna rambut dan mata hitam.

"U-Uch-Uchiha Sasule?" eja si preman terbata.

"Uchiha Sasuke, bodoh! Bisa baca nggak, sih?" bentak Sasuke, tidak terima namanya yang keren berubah menjadi nama senista itu.

"Pren, dia beneran Uchiha!" bisik si preman bertato, cengkramannya pada kerah baju Sakura tanpa sadar telah ia lepaskan, dan dengan mudahnya Sakura meloloskan diri dari keduanya. Gadis itu berlari ke arah Uchiha bungsu di belakang mereka, sembunyi di belakang punggungnya seolah meminta perlindungan.

"Kita kabur sebelum bocah itu ngadu dan ngelaporin kita!"

Dan dua preman yang kelihatan tolol itupun lari tunggang langgang.

Wuuuush…

Angin berhembus, menerbangkan daun-daun yang berserakan di tanah, menghiasi bengongnya duo Sasuke-Sakura yang terdiam menatap punggung dua anak sekolah yang mengaku preman itu. Bengong Sasuke dan Sakura beda, Sasuke dengan kening berkerut dan mata menyipit, sedangkan Sakura dengan mulutnya yang menganga tidak percaya.

Ternyata status seorang Uchiha bisa digunakan untuk mengusir preman-preman gadungan yang sok punya wilayah seperti mereka. Sulit dipercaya!

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha," sebenarnya tidak ada yang lucu, tapi Sakura ingin saja tertawa terputus-putus seperti itu. Dia hampir tidak bisa percaya apa yang telah ia lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Kau tahu apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan oleh gadis itu?

Sakura berpikir, saat di keadaan barusan yang begitu membuatnya gemetaran seseorang datang, dan ternyata Sasuke yang berniat menolongnya bagaikan pangeran berkuda putih. Lalu terjadi pertempuran sengit antara Sasuke dan dua preman itu, diakhiri dengan dua preman yang babak belur dan Sasuke yang menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Tapi ternyata, hanya dengan memperlihatkan kartu yang belum seharusnya dimiliki anak berusia sekitar 14-15 tahun, dua pengganggu itu sudah ketakutan duluan. Apa, sih, yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Apanya yang lucu?" tanya Sasuke, berbalik menghadap Sakura dengan tatapan serius.

"Nggak ada. Tapi ini kejadian aneh, seumur hidupku belum pernah lihat yang begini," ujar Sakura, dia melirik kartu yang dipegang Sasuke. "KTP? SIM? Kamu punya?"

Cowok itu menyeringai bangga, "Tentu aja punya!"

"Coba lihat!" Sakura langsung merebut kartu itu, memperhatikan setiap sudutnya dan mulai membaca semua yang tertera di sana. Dan saat membaca keterangan tentang umur, dia memekik, "Umur delapan belas tahun!"

Gadis itu melihat sebentar ke arah Sasuke. Sama sekali tidak berwajah seperti pemuda umur delapan belas tahunan. Lalu kenapa yang tertera di sini delapan belas tahun? Ini kesalahan atau disengaja?

"Umurmu berapa?" tanya Sakura penasaran, rupanya masih banyak hal yang belum ia ketahui tentang Ketua Osis-nya ini.

"Lima belas," jawab Sasuke singkat, saat Sakura kembali membuka mulutnya untuk kembali bertanya, Sasuke memotong seolah dia sudah tahu apa yang akan Sakura tanyakan, "Kalau kamu juga Uchiha, apapun pasti bisa jadi nyata."

Sakura melongo. Pantas saja Sasuke sering pakai mobil, ternyata ada tindak pemalsuan di sana. Haha, tak Sakura sangka. Gadis itu bahkan menganggap ini salah satu kriminal, meskipun sepertinya ini tidak merugikan banyak orang, sih…

Dan yang lebih idiot lagi, kenapa Sakura tidak pernah menyadarinya?

"Kamu ngapain di sini?" tanya Sasuke, menatap lurus pada gadis di hadapannya, "Kamu tau, Sasori-senpai datang ke sekolah, mencarimu ke mana-mana. Saat aku ketemu dengannya, dia bilang supaya menyuruhmu pulang kalau aku ketemu denganmu."

"Dia nyariin aku?" tanya Sakura, ingin tahu apakah Sasori mencarinya ke mana-mana lagi seperti beberapa waktu lalu. Sasuke mengangguk kecil,

"Ayo kuantar pulang!" ajak Sasuke, Sakura tercekat saat cowok itu menarik pergelangan tangannya, menyuruh untuk melanjutkan perjalanan,

"A-aku nggak mau pulang!"

Sasuke melempar pandangan heran pada Sakura, bertanya kenapa dia tidak mau pulang ke rumah. Memangnya Sakura punya tempat lain untuk bernaung? Setahu Sasuke dia hanya punya satu rumah dan hidup bersama keluarganya yang mungil.

"Apa, sih? Terus kamu mau pulang ke mana?"

Saat ditanya begitu, tubuh Sakura serasa melemas. Benar juga… Mau ke mana dia pergi? Apalagi hari sudah sore. Tidak mungkin, kan, dia pulang ke kolong jembatan atau pinggiran toko? Bisa-bisa dia ditangkap petugas karena dianggap gembel.

"Uuukh, pokoknya aku nggak mau pulang!" sungut Sakura bersikukuh, "Aku mau pergi ke tempat di mana nggak ada Onii-chan!"

Ah, Sasuke sudah bisa menebak, pasti anak ini bertengkar dengan kakaknya lagi. Tidak heran, pertengkaran antarsaudara 'kan memang biasa. Dan hal ini membuat Sasuke merasa tidak penasaran, paling-paling hanya hal sepele, apalagi mengingat Sakura anak perempuan, itulah yang ada dalam pikirannya.

Tapi Sasuke salah, masalahnya bukan hal yang sepele. Sakura menghindari Sasori untuk sementara karena ingin menenangkan diri walau sebentar. Keadaan pasti akan sangat canggung, mengingat hal yang terjadi tadi pagi, apalagi Sakura sudah bisa dibilang marah pada Sasori. Tentunya dia ingin melepas beban meski sedikit.

"Kalo begitu, ayo ikut aku!" ucap Sasuke, mengulurkan tangannya. "Pulang aja ke rumahku!"

Mata Sakura berbinar-binar mendengar tawaran itu, "Boleh?"

Sasuke mengangguk, masih bersikeras menawarkan tangannya pada Sakura. Gadis itu menatap tangan Sasuke dengan tanda tanya, namun selanjutnya dia tertawa sambil memainkan jarinya.

"Haha, aku malu kalau mesti pegangan tangan," ucapnya jujur, mendadak Sasuke langsung menurunkan tangannya dan merapatkannya ke pinggang. Pipinya yang pucat kelihatan bersemu, "Selain sama Onii-chan, aku nggak pernah gandengan sama cowok. Ntar kita dikira pacaran lagi," lanjutnya tanpa malu-malu.

"Huh, siapa juga yang mau menggandeng tanganmu?" ucap Sasuke ketus.

"Lho? Terus yang tadi apa?" tanya Sakura, tidak menyangka perkiraannya salah.

"Aku cuma mau membantumu jalan! Kamu kelihatan lemas tau!" kelit Sasuke, lalu berjalan duluan seorang diri.

"Aih, dasar pembohong cap ayam! Kelihatan banget tuh ngelesnya!"

"Berisik!" balas Sasuke sambil terus berjalan, Sakura cepat-cepat menyamai langkahnya dengan Sasuke, tidak ingin tertinggal.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Sasuke-kun nggak bawa mobil?" tanya Sakura, menyadari seorang Sasuke berjalan tanpa mobil mewah yang menjadi kendaraannya seperti biasa.

"Hn, si Dobe tanpa izin pakai mobilku, padahal dia nggak bisa nyetir, akhirnya menabrak tembok sekolah sampai bempernya rusak. Dan berakhirlah dia di sana."

"Haha, Uzumaki-san lucu! Jadi kamu minta tanggung jawab?" tanya Sakura lagi, sebenarnya dia ingin tahu seperti apa reaksi Sasuke saat tahu sahabatnya telah menabrakkan mobilnya ke tembok pembatas sekolah. Apakah memerah seperti lahar gunung berapi saking marahnya?

"Pasti," jawab Sasuke singkat, tersenyum licik.

"Terus, kenapa juga kamu tau aku ada di sini?" rasanya Sakura tidak bisa berhenti bertanya, banyak sekali hal misterius tentang Sasuke yang ingin ia tanyakkan. Namun tidak enak rasanya kalau ia terlalu banyak bertanya pada Sasuke, takut nantinya malah menjurus ke hal-hal pribadi.

Sasuke berhenti berjalan, membuat Sakura juga berlaku demikian. Pemuda berambut raven itu menatap Sakura lekat-lekat, seolah mempertegas kalau jawabannya kali ini lebih dari serius,

"Insting anak laki-laki pada anak perempuan. Ternyata… Instingku benar-benar kuat, ya…"

**~oOo~ **

"Waaaa…! Rumah Sasuke-kun besar, ya!" Sakura terpesona saat dia telah memasuki pekarangan rumah Sasuke yang megah dan mewah. Saat baru sampai di depan gerbang saja Sakura sudah terperangah melihat betapa tingginya pagar besi yang membatasi kediaman Uchiha itu. Menurut yang Sakura dengar, rumah dengan pagar yang tinggi menandakan bahwa penghuninya jarang bersosialisasi. Entah itu benar atau tidak.

"Aku dan Okaa-san jarang keluar rumah, tapi beda sama Itachi dan Otou-san," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba, seolah bisa membaca pemikiran Sakura yang kini tertawa hambar. Sifat dan kata-kata Sasuke yang terkadang membuat Sakura terkejut mengingatkannya pada sang kakak.

Tanpa mengetuk pintu, Sasuke langsung masuk saja ke rumah itu dan melepas sepatunya,

"Aku pulang."

"Permisiii…"

Tiba-tiba, sosok pemuda bertubuh jangkung dengan garis tegas di wajahnya muncul dari balik pintu yang tak jauh dari mereka berdua. Sosok itu, Uchiha Itachi, tampak terkejut karena mendengar suara perempuan dan ternyata saat melongokkan kepalanya, benar saja tebakannya.

"Selamat datang, Otouto! Dan… Calon adik ipar!"

Blush!

Sakura kaget sekali karena mendadak seniornya itu memanggilnya calon adik ipar, dengan kata lain Itachi mengatakan kalau Sakura adalah calon pengantin Sasuke. Sedangkan yang disebut Otouto kelihatan biasa saja. Sepertinya Sasuke sudah terbiasa diejek.

"Okaa-saaaaaaan! Lihat, nih, siapa yang dibawa Sasu-chan!" jerit Itachi memenuhi ruangan. Mendadak beberapa orang muncul mengintip, sepertinya mereka penasaran kenapa Itachi berteriak tentang apa yang Sasuke bawa, dari yang Sakura perkirakan, mereka pasti pembantu di rumah ini. Banyak sekali. Tidak heran, sih, mengingat ini rumah yang besar. "Okaa-saaaaan! Sasuke bawa paca―ouch!"

Sebuah sepatu mendarat di kepala Itachi, menyebabkan benjol besar di sana. Sakura menahan tawa melihat kejadian itu.

"Dasar idiot! Nggak usah teriak-teriak, berisik tau!" kecam Sasuke kejam. Entah kenapa Sakura merasa Sasuke-lah yang kakak, bukan Itachi, "Ayo Sakura, kutunjukkin kamarmu."

"Hayooo… Sakura mau diapain, Sasuke?" celetuk Itachi jahil, belum tobat dia rupanya.

"Berisik!" omel Sasuke lagi dengan aura penuh api emosi, cepat-cepat Itachi menutup pintu, takut-takut Sasuke akan melempar vas bunga yang terletak di atas buffet pajangan yang tak jauh dari sana, "Kalian juga! Kenapa masih di sini? Bubar sana!"

Dan dalam hitungan detik, semua pembantu itu menghilang dari sana, membuat ruangan yang semula ramai menjadi sepi, kosong melompong akan makhluk bernama manusia selain mereka berdua.

**~oOo~**

"Ini kamarmu," ucap Sasuke, membukakan pintu untuk Sakura. Sikapnya sudah seperti pelayan penginapan saja, namun lebih dingin. Haha, mungkin kalau penginapan punya pegawai seperti Sasuke, semua pelanggan akan kabur. Atau malah pelanggan wanita yang malah semakin banyak? Sakura tidak tahu yang mana.

Dia melongok ke dalam, membuat rambutnya yang panjang jatuh terurai melewati bahunya. Whoa, ini kamar tamu? Kamar tamunya sebesar ini, bagaimana kamar pemilik dari rumahnya?

Kamar itu dua kali lipat lebih besar dari kamar Sakura. Lega sekali, dipakai untuk berlarian pun pasti nyaman.

Namun, hanya ada satu yang mengganjal dari kamar yang dindingnya bercat biru muda itu. Di kamar itu hanya ada satu ranjang single bed. Dia kurang terbiasa, melihatnya saja membuat Sakura kurang merasa nyaman. Dia terbiasa tidur di kasur tingkat, dengan Sasori yang tidur di tingkat dua.

Sakura menggigit bibir, jadi hari ini dia tidur sendirian di sebuah kasur spring bed king size tanpa ada siapapun menemaninya. Sakura juga tidak terbiasa tidur sendiri, yang akan terjadi bila ia tidur sendirian adalah tidurnya takkan nyenyak. Dia sudah kebiasaan satu kamar dengan kakaknya, tidur di ranjang yang sama dengannya, hanya berbeda kasur. Sepertinya akan sulit untuk menghilangkan kebiasaan itu karena memang sudah sedari kecil.

"Ayo cepat masuk," Sasuke mendorong Sakura untuk segera masuk ke sana, gadis itu menurut, kemudian menaruh tasnya di gantungan yang terletak di balik pintu. Tiba-tiba Sasuke mencemooh,

"Sakura bau," ucapnya tanpa nada berdosa. Tubuh Sakura langsung membatu di tempat.

"A-apa?" tanyanya sambil mengendus tubuhnya sendiri, namun dia tidak mencium bau apapun, bahkan bau keringat pun tidak, "Ng-nggak, kok! Sasuke-kun pasti bercanda!"

"Memang bau, kok! Kamu belum mandi, kan? Cepat mandi sana, dasar cewek bau!"

"Sasuke-kun juga belum mandi, kan?" tuding Sakura tak mau kalah, dia mulai berpura-pura menutup hidungnya, seolah-olah mencium bau tidak enak yang menguar dari sang Uchiha muda.

"Baka. Aku ini laki-laki, meskipun belum mandi asal punya tampang yang oke, nggak akan ada yang menjauhi. Tapi kalau cewek? Meskipun cantik tapi kalau bau, yuck…" ledek Sasuke. Dia merasa jadi bisa bicara lebih banyak di depan Sakura, tidak seperti di depan gadis-gadis lain.

"Aaaaakh! Ini juga aku mau mandi! Pinjam handuk!" ucap Sakura sambil menyodorkan tangannya, meminta Sasuke untuk meminjaminya handuk karena dia sama sekali tidak bawa.

"Semua tersedia di kamar mandi, Nona," ucapnya sambil membungkuk hormat seperti seorang butler pada majikannya. Ternyata Sasuke bisa juga bersikap seperti itu, padahal di depan orang lain, dia dingin bagaikan es di kutub.

'Akhirnya, ada juga yang bisa membuat anak ayam itu jadi kelihatan aneh!' seseorang di balik tembok diam-diam merekam kejadian sepele itu. Sepele namun menarik, itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Uchiha Itachi. Tangannya menggenggam sebuah handycam dan merekam semua adegan tadi, 'Fufufufufu… Teman-teman harus tau tentang ini,' batinnya licik.

Itachi mengakhiri rekamannya, kemudian berbalik dan berjalan sambil menari-nari dan bergoyang riang. Benar-benar berbeda dengan image-nya yang cool di depan gadis-gadis. Dia bersenandung sambil memainkan lengannya,

"Otouto-ku jatuh cinta~ Otouto-ku jatuh cinta~"

Tsuzuku…

Ya ampun Itachi, kenapa kau begitu OOC, hah? T.T

Kau juga Sasuke! Adoooh, bikin chara supaya IC itu emang susah!

Minna, sepertinya ini chapter tarik napas buat fic ini, ya? Minim konflik, kan :)

Tentang Uchiha Sasule, itu gara-gara aku baca fic-nya Teru-chan dan kepikiran mulu. Judul fic-nya SUSIS, hahahahahaha *digaplok Teru*

Oia, kayaknya ini apdetan terakhir sebelum hiatus. Maklum, udah kelas 3, hehehehehe… xD

Bales review dulu, yaaaa~

**fauziah azhaar**, terharu? Sebenernya chapter yang pengen kubikin mengharukan itu bukan sekarang lho! Kira-kira aku bisa nggak, ya?

**kin-chan**, minal aidzin wal faidzin juga, maaf telat ngucapin :D

Maaf-maaf, hubungan SasoSaku belum kuperjelas di chapter ini. Ah, kayaknya nggak akan ada yang namanya "bukan saudara kandung" deh, haha.. Maaf ya, sekalian bocoran juga tuh XD

**Naru-mania**, nah, si Sasu udah nongol di chapter ini, puas gak Naru? :D *nggak!*

Haha, senangnya kalo kakak adik itu emang bikin greget. Soalnya tujuanku emang itu sih xD

**oichi tyara no sasori**, haha.. fic ini emang menyinetron banget! Sejak awal aku pengen genrenya drama sih, tapi kok malah gak kesampean ya? T.T

Endingnya? Tunggu aja dengan sabar, ya… *plak*

**Arthemis**, syukur deh kamu suka bagian ini :D

Tapi kayaknya chap ini gaje banget, ya? T.T

Sasuke udah muncul tuh, hehe…

**Oline takarai**, maaf, saat ini belum bisa bikin adegan romantis T.T

Tamatnya? Kapan, ya? Fuyu juga nggak tau *gimana sih!* yaaah… masalah tamat gak tamat itu mah serahin aja ama author :)

**Fun-Ny Chan**, waduh! Aku nangisin salah satu readers-ku O.o"

Tapi kok malah bangga, ya? xD *dibakar*

Sasuke udah muncul, ternyata banyak banget ya yang nungguin dia, semoga chap ini bisa jadi obat untuk sementara :DD

Btw, sabar ya… Kalau kamu juga ngalamin hal yang sama kayak saku, ganbatte! *gaya cheerleaders heboh*

**Vipris**, aih~ senangnya bikin readers greget xD

Semoga endingnya nanti nggak mengecewakan nee-chan deh ;D

**Erni' jie**, weeeek, sayangnya Yakumo gak kumat tuh *digaplok Jie*

Hayo, jangan ngebayangi orang lagi kissu, ntar malah kelewat dan lebih dari kissu lho! *plak!*

**khukhu**, yup! Cewek yang lihat emang Yakumo kok :DD

**Aichiruchan**, tak ada kata telat untuk meripyu :9

Senangnya kamu suka adegan kiss itu xD

**Ainath**, gak papa kok baru review, yang penting udah baca :)))))

Makasih karena udah bilang keren dan bahkan sampe berulang-ulang bacanya xD. Boleh minta kritiknya? ^^

**anida**, aku gak marah kok! Aku malah ketawa baca reviewmu xD

Yah, wajar sih. Aku ngerti kok ada beberapa orang yang belum bisa nerima tema cerita yang tabu seperti ini. Tapi… yah, inilah Fuyu-hime, ini yang Fuyu-hime suka, dan gak ada yang bisa mengganggu gugat hal itu ;DD

Tenang aja, SasuSaku masih akan terus berlanjut ^^

**Momo Saitou**, senangnya banyak yang suka chap kemaren xD

Belum ketahuan apa Yakumo akan biarin mereka, di chap ini masih belum kubahas sih :)

**Namikaze yuna**, makasih udah baca fic ini dari awal *peluk*

Fuyu terharu karena punya readers yang setia kayak Yuna-san :DD

Kalo masalah ketragisan, ini belum masuk fase-fase yang tragis lho *masa?* ^^

Okelah, special thanks for :

**DeviL's of KunoiChi**

**Icha yukina clyne**

**Ditachi Uchiha**

**fauziah azhaar**

**Akasuna Arishima**

**Aiko JoonBe Hachibi chan**

**kin-chan**

**Rizu Hatake-hime**

**Naru-mania**

**D-kiro YoiD**

**Haruchi Nigiyama**

**Ichaa Hatake Youichi**

**oichi tyara no sasori**

**Arthemis**

**Oline takarai**

**Kimichi-kun**

**kafuyamei vannesha-hime**

**Fun-Ny Chan**

**Nakamura Kumiko-chan**

**Vipris**

**Hika Midori chan**

**Nanairo Zoacha**

**Erni 'jie**

**Michiru no Akasuna**

**Ryuku S. A. J**

**Vampire 9irL**

**khukhu**

**cherrysakusasu**

**Aichiruchan**

**Ainath**

**anida**

**mind of vic**

**Momo Saitou**

**Uchiha Yuki-chan**

**Namikaze yuna**

**Lhyn Hatake**

**uchirush**

**Sasori Schifferway**

Sampai ketemu di chap depan, minna :DD

Boleh minta review?


	17. Confession

**Sister Lover**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Boku wa Imouto ni Koi wo Suru © Kotomi Aoki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Characters :**

**Haruno Sakura **

**Akasuna no Sasori **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Romance / Family / Drama**

**T Rated **

**Warning : AU, Heavy OOC, Sibling Incest, SHOUNEN AI JUST FOR FUN**

**.**

**.**

"**Aku punya tanggung jawab melindungimu," itu yang kukatakan, meskipun ada hal lain yang tidak bisa kukatakan, karena kamu adikku…**

**Chapter 16**

**Confession**

"Aku paling suka melihat bulan di tempat yang tinggi kayak gini," ujar Sakura. Matanya tertuju pada mutiara raksasa yang berwarna putih murni, menggantung dengan cantik di langit hitam yang yang berhias kilauan-kilauan kecil yang berkelip ria.

Pemuda di sampingnya hanya merespon dengan gumaman. Tenang sekali, tidak ada bunyi-bunyian yang mengganggu keheningan kecuali nyanyian hewan malam. Dia menarik napas, menghirup udara malam yang semakin terasa dingin.

Sasuke berbaring, menggunakan kedua lengannya sebagai sandaran, kemudian melirik dari balik pelupuk matanya ke arah gadis yang tampak menekuk lutut di sampingnya. Mata hijau itu menatap sendu pada sang bulan, membuat adanya kilauan di iris mata Sakura.

Detik ini, keduanya sedang berada di atap rumah Sasuke. Tempat ini biasa digunakan untuk bersantai, tepatnya pada malam hari. Entah sudah berapa tahun Sasuke tidak menyambangi atap ini, padahal saat kecil, dia sering kemari bersama Itachi untuk sekedar menghitung bintang yang diakhiri dengan tertidurnya Sasuke, lalu Itachi membawanya ke kamar.

Hatinya tersenyum mengingat kenangan lama itu.

"Anginnya dingin," ucap Sakura, menggosokkan dua permukaan telapak tangannya satu sama lain. Namun yang paling terkena efek angin malam itu adalah kakinya, hawa malam yang menusuk tulang, membuatnya agak sedikit gemetar. Seharusnya dia pakai kaus kaki tebal dulu tadi.

"Ayo masuk!" ajak Sasuke saat menyadari Sakura mulai bergidik. Dia tidak mau gadis itu sampai sakit, lagipula kalau Sakura sakit, yang akan disalahkan pasti Sasuke juga.

"Aku masih mau di sini," rengek Sakura, bersikeras, "Bulannya bagus!"

Sasuke yang semula akan berdiri, kembali berbaring di samping Sakura yang masih tetap dengan posisinya.

"Boleh aku cerita sedikit?" Sakura kembali bersuara, meminta izin Sasuke, atau lebih tepatnya ingin pemuda itu mendengarkan. Sasuke mengiyakan, yang langsung disambut dengan senyuman lebar di wajah si rambut merah muda, "Aku punya seseorang yang kusuka."

"Mau cerita apa curhat?" tanya Sasuke menyela agak sinis, mulai tidak tenang saat mendengar kata 'kusuka'.

"Ah, maaf…" ucap Sakura, sepertinya dia sudah salah pilih kata.

Sasuke menghela napas saat melihat raut wajah Sakura yang kembali muram, gadis itu menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya. Mungkin pertanyaan Sasuke tadi benar-benar membuat Sakura jadi tidak lagi niat bicara. Biasanya dia selalu cerewet.

Apa mungkin masalahnya dengan Sasori bukanlah hal yang sepele? Tapi kalau dari kata-katanya tadi, tentu saja Sasuke berpikir 'orang yang kusuka' bukanlah seniornya yang sudah jelas kakak Sakura.

"Maksudku… Mau curhat juga nggak apa-apa," ucap Sasuke terpaksa. Mana bisa dia membiarkan Sakura diam seperti itu. Meskipun Sasuke tidak menyukai sesuatu yang berisik, sejujurnya suara Sakura memiliki semacam efek yang membuat Sasuke merasa lebih nyaman.

Yah, kecuali saat dia mengatakan kata 'kusuka' tadi. Dan sepertinya bukan Sasuke-lah yang Sakura maksud.

"Aku suka sekali dia," lanjut Sakura, kembali menatap ke atas seolah orang yang dimaksudkan adalah bulan yang jauh di atas sana, "Tapi aku tau, sekeras apapun aku mencoba, dia… Nggak akan pernah bisa kucapai seutuhnya."

Seperti bulan itu, Sakura mustahil bisa mendapatkannya.

"Aku coba pejamkan mata, mencoba berbalik dan lihat yang lain," sesuai dengan yang ia katakan, kelopak mata itu tertutup. Entah kenapa hal ini membuat Sasuke lupa bernapas, terpaku pada sosok cantik di sampingnya, "Tapi cahaya dirinya tetap kelihatan, sampai-sampai aku dibuat bingung."

Mata Sasuke yang hitam kelam menatap serius ke arah Sakura,

"Dia juga begitu dingin, tapi sangat hangat jika ada di sampingku, memelukku erat. Tanpa tahu perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Selama ini aku kira cuma aku yang akan selalu ada dalam kepalanya, tapi aku salah," semakin lama pita suaranya semakin melirih. Sasuke bisa merasakan kalau Sakura merasa sedih ketika merasakannya, "Ada orang lain yang datang, membuatku langsung ngerasa kalah. Sekarang, senyumannya bukan hanya untukku. Senyuman yang selama ini hanya dia tunjukkan padaku, sekarang terbagi. Aku sedih, aku kecewa, karena setelahnya… Aku tau kalau aku ini nggak lagi punya harapan."

Tiba-tiba Sasuke tertawa penuh sinisme, "Bodoh."

"Eh?" Sakura menoleh, menatap Sasuke penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Kamu bilang nggak lagi punya harapan, kalau kamu ngomong begitu, bukannya kamulah yang nggak mau berusaha?" tuding Sasuke pedas, Sakura terperangah. Berusaha? "Harapan selalu ada, dan kenapa kamu berpikir nggak mungkin bisa mencapainya, Saku? Semua itu mungkin!"

Aneh sekali. Kenapa Sasuke malah menyemangati Sakura? Padahal dia sendiri juga menaruh hati pada gadis itu, meskipun ukuran cintanya pada Sakura mungkin belum sebesar nyiru. Tapi tetap saja, dia juga menyukainya. Apakah ini yang namanya peduli?

"Berusahapun nggak akan mungkin. Kalaupun tercapai, ujung-ujungnya pasti―"

"Pesimis banget, sih!" kecam Sasuke, bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan melihat Sakura dengan tatapan marah. Sakura tidak tahu ekspresi marah itu disebabkan oleh apa dan kenapa. "A-aku juga berusaha, meskipun sedikit-sedikit. Yang penting aku udah coba, meski aku tau dia belum punya perasaan yang sama denganku. Tapi masih ada harapan kalau aku bisa membuatnya jadi suka padaku!" lanjut Sasuke dengan terlihat ragu.

Alis Sakura terangkat, tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya dibicarakan oleh si bungsu Uchiha. Pembicaraan mereka sudah tidak sejalan. 'Dia' yang dimaksudkan Sasuke itu siapa?

"Dia siapa?" tanya Sakura. Gadis itu menganggap kata-kata Sasuke tadi sudah termasuk curahan hati. Sasuke merengut frustasi, mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat dan menggeram kesal.

"Bodoh! Aku ini ngomong tentangmu tau!"

Dan setelah mengatakan itu, si pemuda beriris onyx langsung beranjak dari sana dengan langkah penuh emosi, meninggalkan jejak-jejak kebingungan di pemikiran Sakura, masih belum bisa mencerna dengan cepat apa yang Sasuke katakan.

Aduh, kenapa otaknya jadi lamban begini, sih? Soal-soal yang begini saja, Sakura benar-benar tidak bisa peka.

"Sasuke-kun!" panggilnya, mengejar Sasuke yang sudah menuruni anak tangga dari kayu dengan langkah cepat, menimbulkan bunyi derit karena tekanan kaki Sasuke yang kuat. Sakura mengejar sosok itu seolah tak ingin ditinggal. Selain itu dia juga tidak ingin berkeliaran malam-malam di rumah orang pada malam hari, rasanya tidak sopan sekali.

"Sasuke-kuuuun!" panggil Sakura sekali lagi, berharap Sasuke memperlambat langkahnya.

Sakura tidak mengerti, kenapa anak itu mendadak marah? Ternyata yang benar-benar pantas disebut aneh memang bukan Sakura tapi Sasuke!

'Bodoh! Aku ini ngomong tentangmu tau!'

Kaki Sakura berhenti melangkah saat otaknya sudah berhasil mencerna kalimat itu. Jadi… Sasuke bicara tentang dia?

Sakura mematung, rangkaian kata yang diucapkan Sasuke sebelumnya kembali terputar dalam ingatannya tentang kejadian tadi, cukup membuat perasaannya terusik atas argumen Sasuke yang bahkan belum tahu siapa yang dimaksudkan oleh Sakura,

'Kamu bilang nggak lagi punya harapan, kalau kamu ngomong begitu, bukannya kamulah yang nggak mau berusaha?'

'A-aku juga berusaha, meskipun sedikit-sedikit. Yang penting aku udah coba, meski aku tau dia belum punya perasaan yang sama denganku. Tapi masih ada harapan kalau aku bisa membuatnya jadi suka padaku.'

Kedua tangannya meremas rok yang ia pakai dalam kegelisahan, masih menatap punggung Sasuke dengan matanya yang sayu.

"Kalau kamu tau, Sasuke-kun, siapa yang aku suka… Apa kamu bakal bilang hal yang sama kayak tadi?" bisiknya lirih, hanya terdengar oleh telinganya seorang.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul satu pagi lewat beberapa menit, tapi Sakura belum juga bisa memejamkan matanya. Bagaimanapun dia merasa bersalah karena telah membohongi Manami dan juga Sasori yang pasti diberitahu ibu mereka bahwa dia menginap di rumah Hinata.

Tapi sekarang tidak ada gunanya menyesal, karena pada kenyataannya sekarang dia sudah ada di rumah Sasuke, dan sekarang dia ada di salah satu ruangan kediaman Uchiha, bahkan di atas kasur milik mereka yang super duper empuk ini.

"Ngh… Mataku gak ngantuk-ngantuk," gumamnya sambil bolak-balik ke kanan dan kiri. Rasanya tidak ada posisi yang pas. Ujung-ujungnya dia malah duduk sambil bersandar di dipan ranjang yang terbuat dari kayu jati.

Sakura melihat sekeliling. Hampa sekali, kamar ini terkesan sangat dingin dan kosong. Apalagi Sakura hanya sendirian di sini. Dilihat dari cat temboknya saja Sakura sudah bisa mengira ruangan ini atau mungkin rumah ini akan jadi tempat yang amat sangat membosankan apabila tidak ada orang banyak di dalam rumah.

Sepertinya keluarga Uchiha sangat menyukai ketenangan. Tapi kalau menurut Sakura, ketenangan yang terlalu berlebihan itu benar-benar membosankan. Soalnya bagi Sakura, setiap hari harus ada saja yang dia perdebatkan dengan seseorang.

Trek…

Sebuah bunyi pelan berhasil menangkap perhatian Sakura, mengalihkan perhatiannya yang semula berpikir tentang ketenangan yang membosankan menuju suara yang berasal dari dalam kamar mandi di sana.

Sakura mengerutkan kening, dia tidak curiga sama sekali. Habisnya kalau cuma bunyi kecil seperti itu, ada banyak sekali faktor yang bisa menyebabkan bunyi-bunyian seperti itu. Akhirnya dia pun tidak mau ambil pusing.

Trek… Trek!

Setelah beberapa menit Sakura diamkan, suara itu terdengar lagi. Matanya dipicingkan ke arah pintu kamar mandi yang terbuat dari kaca hias berwarna biru lembut. Uh, bunyi apa, sih?

Sreeeekk…

Oke. Hentikan lelucon ini karena Sakura sudah mulai merasa takut!

Sreeeek…

"Apaan, sih?" tanyanya merinding tanpa mengharapkan jawaban. Pikiran-pikiran aneh mulai muncul di dalam benaknya.

Bagaimana kalau ternyata di rumah ini ada sesuatu? Atau lebih tepatnya… Di kamar ini?

Tubuh Sakura menegang dengan bulu kuduk meremang. Tidak, tidak! Kalau seandainya di sini ada sesuatu, Sasuke pasti akan mengingatkannya sejak awal! Kalaupun tidak, dia pasti akan menempatkan Sakura di kamar lain!

"Hahaha, jangan pikir yang aneh-aneh, Sakura bodoh!" ucap Sakura meyakinkan diri. Dia menarik napas, mengumpulkan keberaniannya.

… Sreeeek.

'Aku nggak dengar apa-apa,' batinnya membohongi diri.

Trak! Trak!

'Itu cuma tikus. Ya, cuma tikus! Pasti tikus!' batinnya lagi meskipun Sakura tidak yakin di rumah semewah ini ada tikus.

DRAK!

'O-Onii-chan…' Sakura merengek dalam diam.

DRAK!

"Fufufufufu…"

"KYAAAAAA!"

Drap drap drap drap drap! Brak! Gedebuk!

Sakura lari secepat mungkin dengan kakinya yang masih gemetar, terjatuh beberapa kali menyebabkan bunyi ribut yang pasti mengusik penghuni rumah. Entah harus ke mana dia berlari, kakinya melangkah tanpa tujuan. Yang jelas dia harus menjauh dari kamar itu!

"K-Kaa-saaaaan!" Sakura benar-benar ketakutan kali ini, saking takutnya dia sampai menangis.

Dia mulai menuruni tangga yang berlapis permadani berwarna merah tua. Sasuke! Ya, kamar Sasuke! Tujuan sudah ditentukan, kalau dia ke kamar Sasuke, maka Sakura bisa mengadu padanya atau mungkin akan mengomel pada bocah Uchiha itu karena tidak memberitahunya kalau di kamar tamu ada makhluk misterius.

Tapi masalahnya, Sakura tidak tahu letak kamar Sasuke!

Dan di saat seperti ini, dia malah teringat cerita dari Ino,

'Kalau ada hantu, jangan sekali-sekali menengok ke belakang! Kalau kamu nengok, saat kamu kembali nengok ke depan, maka hantu itu bakalan mendadak ada di depanmu!'

Mengingat itu, Sakura malah melakukan hal yang sebaliknya.

Dia melihat ke belakang dan… Tidak ada apa-apa. Makhluk itu tidak mengejarnya kan? Tidak punya maksud jahat pada Sakura kan?

Dan saat Sakura kembali melihat ke depan…

Gubrak!

"Gyaaaaa! Hantuuuuu!" jeritan menyeruak dari ruang tengah, heboh.

"Oi, ini aku!"

"Toloooong!"

"Sakura! Jangan teriak-teriak!"

Sakura membuka matanya yang tertutup rapat oleh telapak tangannya sendiri, "He? Sasuke-kun?"

Ternyata yang ditabraknya tadi bukan hantu, setan, jin, makhluk halus, bobongkong atau apalah itu namanya. Melainkan Sasuke yang berdiri tegap dengan baju piyamanya yang berwarna biru muda dengan corak Doraemon.

Sakura mengucek-ngucek matanya. Yang di depannya ini betulan Sasuke?

"Aa, Sasuke-kun! Di kamar! Suara! Hantu! Bu―"

"Ngomong yang jelas!" sela Sasuke setengah berteriak, dia tidak mengerti dengan kata-kata yang diucapkan gadis itu.

"Ada hantu!" jelas Sakura singkat dengan napas terengah. Sudah dia katakan, meskipun tidak kedengaran seperti protes. Namun sepertinya keberuntungan tengah berpihak pada Sakura, di saat dia ketakutan di rumah sebesar ini tiba-tiba menabrak Sasuke yang memang sedang ia cari.

Tapi respon Sasuke benar-benar berbeda dari yang diharapkan,

"Oh, cuma itu," gumamnya singkat. Sakura melotot,

"Apanya yang 'cuma itu'? Ada hantu, Sasuke-kun! HANTU!" tegas Sakura seperti tengah berbicara pada orang idiot. Sasuke berdecak seolah-olah ini adalah hal yang biasa,

"Di kamar tamu emang ada sesuatu. Jangan kaget, dia gak pernah jahil, kok!"

Sakura melongo. Tidak pernah jahil katanya? Lalu kenapa tadi makhluk itu membuat bunyi-bunyian yang mengganggu pikiran dan tertawa dengan suara yang membuat Sakura merinding disko sampai rasanya mau mati?

"Kayaknya dia suka padamu, deh.." ucap Sasuke dengan nada gurau, tapi sepertinya Sakura menanggapinya serius,

"NGGAAAAAAK!"

.

.

.

Setelah memohon pada Sasuke untuk tidur di kamarnya, yang sempat ditolak beberapa kali oleh Sasuke, akhirnya Sakura jadi juga pindah tempat ke kamar cowok berambut hitam kebiruan itu. Dia kelihatan lega sekali akhirnya pindah dari kamar tamu yang ternyata memiliki penghuni.

Sasuke juga baik sekali mengizinkan Sakura untuk tidur di kasurnya, sedangkan dia tidur di atas lantai yang hanya dilapisi beberapa lapis bed cover. Meskipun begitu, yang ada Sakura jadi merasa bersalah padanya dan merasa telah merepotkan Sasuke.

Sepertinya Sakura memang tidak bisa tidur sendirian.

Tapi sekarang juga sama, meskipun dia tidur satu ruangan dengan seseorang, tetap saja matanya tidak mau menuruti perintah hatinya untuk tidur. Entah kenapa Sakura belum mengantuk sama sekali, padahal waktu sudah berlalu satu jam sejak kejadian dia menabrak Sasuke dan berteriak-teriak padanya tentang hantu di kamar tamu.

"Ng.. Sasuke-kun?" panggil Sakura, mengecek apakah Sasuke sudah tidur atau belum. Lalu terdengar suara gumaman, tanda Sasuke merespon panggilannya, ternyata dia belum tidur. Dari nada suaranya sepertinya Sasuke sudah mengantuk dan akan segera jatuh tertidur. "Hei, di bawah dingin, ya?"

"… Lumayan," jawab Sasuke pelan.

Sakura menggeser posisinya ke sisi ranjang, tengkurap untuk melihat Sasuke yang berbaring di dekat sisi kiri ranjangnya yang besar dan empuk. Pemuda itu tengah memeluk bantal gulingnya erat-erat.

'Kasian juga Sasuke-kun…' batin Sakura iba, dia pun turun dari ranjang itu dan berlutut di samping Sasuke. Digoyangkannya bahu Sasuke yang sepertinya sudah mulai tertidur, "Hei, Sasuke-kun~,"

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke ogah-ogahan, melirik Sakura dari balik bantal gulingnya.

"Pindah ke atas, ya…." Ucap Sakura hati-hati, Sasuke berbalik membelakangi Sakura, isyarat kalau dia menolak. Tentu saja dia tolak, masa' mereka harus satu ranjang? Sakura pun mengerti kenapa dia menolak, "Biar aku yang di bawah," lanjutnya lagi.

"Mana ada anak laki-laki yang ngebiarin anak perempuan tidur di lantai sementara dia tidur di kasur yang empuk?"

Hening sejenak.

"Kalau begitu…" ucap Sakura, dia berdiri dan naik ke ranjang milik Sasuke, mengambil bantal, bantal guling serta selimut. Setelah itu dilebarkannya selimut itu tepat di samping Sasuke, lalu meletakkan bantal gulingnya di antara selimut tempatnya tidur dengan selimut Sasuke, seperti sebuah batasan, "Aku juga tidur di bawah! Guling itu batasnya, ya!"

"Apa-apaan, sih? Tidur di kasur sana!" kecam Sasuke sewot, kembali menghadap ke arah Sakura yang sudah berbaring membelakangi Sasuke.

"Biarin! Biar adil 'kan!" tandas Sakura bersikukuh.

Sasuke kembali berbalik, kini mereka saling membelakangi, "Huh, jangan salahin aku kalau kamu masuk angin!" ucapnya lagi, namun beberapa saat kemudian seulas senyum tipis hampir tidak terlihat terlukis di wajahnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sakura berbalik dan yang dilihatnya ada punggung Sasuke serta rambutnya yang racuk-racuk ke belakang sedemikian unik.

"Ung… Sasuke-kun?" lagi dia menyebut nama itu, kali ini sama sekali tidak dijawab. Sudah tidur atau memang Sasuke tidak berniat untuk menjawab? "Oyasumi."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Sakura tidak berbalik lagi tapi malah sibuk menatap sosok yang dibatasi oleh bantal guling di sebelahnya. Kalau diingat-ingat, Sasuke itu baik sekali dan Sakura tidak pernah memikirkan tentang hal ini.

'Sasuke-kun itu… Meskipun agak sedikit seram, tapi ternyata dia baik banget,' batinnya mengingat hal yang pernah Sasuke lakukan untuknya. Mengajaknya jalan-jalan, membelikannya baju, menolongnya dari preman menyebalkan. Di balik wajahnya yang dingin seperti bongkahan es di Kutub Utara, ternyata dia seperti susu hangat.

Diam-diam, Sakura jadi merasa jahat dan sangat egois. Dulu dia pernah berpikir untuk menggunakan Sasuke sebagai pelariannya dari Sasori, untuk melupakan kakaknya itu. Kenapa bisa dia berpikir seegois itu? Memang Sakura tidak punya niat jahat pada Sasuke, tapi tetap saja, setelah semua yang telah terjadi di antara mereka, setelah mengetahui kebaikan Sasuke padanya, apakah Sakura bisa, apakah masih pantas bagi Sakura untuk memanfaatkan Sasuke?

Tidak.

Kau sadar Sakura, kalau kau ini jahat. Meskipun hal itu belum pernah kau lakukan, otakmu telah berpikir kotor untuk memanfaatkan Sasuke yang telah berbuat baik padamu. Sempat berpikir untuk membohongi kakakmu, membohongi dirimu sendiri…

… Membohongi Sasuke.

"A-aku jahat…" lirih Sakura, masih tetap terpaku pada sosok di depannya. Sakura sadar, dia tidak boleh melakukan hal seegois itu pada Sasuke. Tidak boleh karena Sakura tahu, kalau dia melakukannya, maka suatu saat dia pasti akan kehilangan Sasuke akibat ulahnya sendiri.

Jangan sampai hal itu terjadi. Mulai sekarang, Sasuke juga merupakan salah satu kepingan kristal terpenting dalam hidupnya.

"Maaf, Sasuke-kun…"

**~oOo~**

"Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun!" panggil Sakura sambil melongokkan kepalanya dari dalam pintu kamar mandi, Sasuke yang tengah memeriksa buku-buku dalam tasnya melempar tatapan penuh tanya pada Sakura. Gadis itu mengisyaratkan Sasuke untuk mendekat. Sasuke menurut, "Aku mau pinjam sesuatu."

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan kening berkerut. Handuk sudah ada, alat-alat mandi di dalam sudah lengkap, kira-kira apalagi?

"I-ituuuu…" ucap Sakura ragu-ragu.

"Itu apa?" tanya Sasuke, mulai heran.

"Itu, lho…"

"Apaan, sih? Cepetan!" tanya Sasuke mulai sewot.

Tiba-tiba Sakura menyuruh Sasuke untuk mendekatkan telinganya, lalu Sakura membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Sasuke seolah-olah sesuatu yang ingin dipinjamnya adalah sesuatu yang sangat rahasia. Namun, saat mendengar nama benda yang ingin dipinjam Sakura, wajah Sasuke kelihatan memerah sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"Emangnya kamu nggak bawa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Mana mungkin aku bawa benda kayak gitu ke sekolah? Aku menginap di sini juga dadakan!" balas Sakura malu. Sasuke mendengus, kemudian pergi dari dalam ruangan itu dengan muka yang masih terbakar.

Dua menit kemudian…

"Nih!" kata Sasuke sambil menyerahkan benda yang dimaksudkan oleh Sakura dengan wajah menunduk, cepat-cepat Sakura menerimanya dengan wajah yang juga menunduk. Mereka tidak mau saling menatap, terlalu malu untuk melihat satu sama lain.

Saat Sasuke berbalik untuk kembali ke meja belajarnya, Sakura melihat benda yang dipinjamkan Sasuke dan dia kembali menyebut nama pemuda itu,

"Sasuke-kun, ini kebesaran!"

Mendadak Sasuke berbalik dengan wajah yang ekspresinya aneh sekali,

"Mana aku tau? Itu kan bra dan CD punya Okaa-san!" ucapnya menggebu, sepertinya Sasuke ingin pembicaraan ini tidak diteruskan. Malu, dong, masa' bicara tentang baju dalam para perempuan?

"Kalaupun kupakai, percuma!" protes Sakura mulai tidak terima. Sasuke kembali mendengus,

"Salah sendiri punyamu rata!" selorohnya asal, Sakura tercekat. Apa katanya? Rata? Ya, Sakura akui dadanya memang dibawah standar dan paling kecil di antara semua teman-temannya, tapi dia juga perempuan, kok! Sakura yakin suatu saat punyanya akan jadi besar!

"Jangan sembarangan ngomong! Punyamu juga kecil!" balasnya tidak mau kalah, mulai naik pitam akibat perkataan Sasuke pada salah satu bagian tubuhnya.

"Apa? Punyaku yang mana?" tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti, Sakura melempar pandangan pada sesuatu di balik celana Sasuke. "Kamu bilang punyaku kecil?"

"Ya!" jawab Sakura, meskipun dia tidak tahu benar atau tidak.

"Heh, emangnya kamu pernah lihat?"

Blush!

"Ih, Sasuke jorok!" omelnya kesal sekaligus malu.

"Siapa yang duluan?" balas Sasuke lagi.

"Kamu duluan yang bilang dadaku rata!"

"Siapa yang bilang dengan begitu yakinnya kalau punyaku kecil?"

"Au, ah!" ambek Sakura, dia pun membanting pintu kamar mandi keras-keras penuh emosi. Tidak ada gunanya melanjutkan perdebatan tadi, membuang-buang waktu saja! Hari ini kan mereka sekolah dan Sakura tidak mau membolos lagi atau Manami akan membunuhnya.

~ **Sister Lover** ~

Sasori memandang bangku di sebelahnya yang masih kosong, dia melirik jam dinding yang ada di atas papan tulis dengan gelisah. Jam tujuh kurang lima belas menit. Huuff, biasanya Yakumo sudah ada di sekolah saat jam setengah tujuh kurang, tapi hari ini gadis itu belum juga datang. Dia kenapa? Sakit?

Atau… Yakumo tidak masuk karena kejadian di UKS kemarin?

Sasori menghela napas berat. Dia jadi merasa kasihan pada Yakumo. Sebenarnya dia bahkan belum menjawab apapun atas pertanyaan Yakumo yang sunggug mengejutkannya, tapi Yakumo malah menyimpulkan sendiri tanpa bicara apapun lagi padanya.

**Flashback**

"Kamu mencium Sakura, karena kamu menyukainya, kan?" tanya Yakumo tegas, genangan air mulai terlihat di bola matanya.

Mendengar pertanyaan yang serupa, tentu saja Sasori berusaha mengelak. Dia tidak pernah berniat untuk mengatakan hal ini pada Yakumo!

"Kamu ngomong apa, sih?" sanggahnya palsu, "Sakura itu kan―"

"Aku tau dia adikmu!" Yakumo mulai menjerit, "Tapi aku nggak pernah lihat ada kakak yang berbuat hal semacam itu sama adiknya, dan disengaja tanpa alasan yang jelas! Apalagi namanya kalau bukan suka? Kalau bukan cinta, apalagi? Aku bisa melihatnya, Sasori-kun!"

Kali ini, Sasori merasa benar-benar terpojok.

"Selama ini, pun, kamu kelewat peduli sama dia! Setiap kita jalan berdua, kamu selalu menyebut-nyebut namanya, bercerita tentang dia lalu tersenyum. Kamu sadar nggak, sih? Aku nggak pernah mau tau tentang Sakura! Aku tau kalau aku ingin disayang olehmu, maka aku juga harus sayang Sakura, tapi… Tapi setiap aku dengar kamu sebut namanya, aku malah jadi benci sama bocah itu! Yang kamu pikirin selalu Sakura, Sakura dan Sakura! Aku bosan, tapi aku masih tahan. Tapi setelah lihat yang tadi itu, aku… Udah nggak bisa lagi, Sasori-kun…" nadanya melirih diikuti isakan kecil.

"Yakumo.."

"Aku mau pulang," Yakumo menyerobot, menyenggol bahu Sasori lalu keluar dari dalam ruangan itu, meninggalkan Sasori yang diam terperangah di dalam sana. Terpaku di tempat dalam kesunyian.

Kau benar-benar bodoh, Akasuna Sasori.

**Flashback end**

"Huuuff…" entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya Sasori kembali menghela napas. Lesu sekali rasanya hari ini, tubuhnya lemas tidak bersemangat seperti onggokan daging yang tidak memiliki tulang.

BRAK!

Ketika sedang asyik-asyiknya merenung, sesuatu menggebrak mejanya keras-keras dengan begitu kasar, membuatnya menggeram kesal karena merasa terganggu, apalagi mood-nya sedang jelek.

"Yo, Danna!" dari nada suara dan panggilan itu, Sasori sudah bisa menebak siapa, "Heh, pagi-pagi udah melamun!"

"Huh," dengus Sasori cuek, kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lengannya.

Merasa dongkol karena tidak dipedulikan, Deidara berpindah ke samping Sasori, lalu menarik-narik bahu cowok itu kuat-kuat,

"Daripada bete, ayo kita ke markas!" ajak Deidara, yang dimaksud markas olehnya adalah ruang Osis, "Si Uchiha brengsek itu bawa video dan beberapa foto, kamu harus lihat!" bujuk Deidara ngotot, tapi Sasori tetap tidak bergeming.

"Masa bodoh. Itu kan bukan urusanku," tolak Sasori ogah-ogahan, urusannya sendiri saja masih berantakan, dia tidak mau melibatkan diri dalam hal-hal bodoh yang dilakukan para Akatsuki meskipun Sasori juga Akatsuki. Dia sedang ingin menenangkan diri dan bukannya malah melihat video dan foto yang dibawa si sulung Uchiha. Paling cuma foto-foto bodoh yang tidak ada maksudnya.

"Tapi kamu harus lihat, Sasori! Ini ada hubungannya dengan Sakura!" bujuk Deidara lagi.

Mendengar nama Sakura, mulanya muncul rasa ingin tahu. Tapi saat ingat bahwa masalah akhir-akhir ini disebabkan oleh Sakura, Sasori pun kembali tak bertenaga.

"Aku lagi nggak berminat. Aku capek!" balas Sasori, bersikeras untuk diam di kelas.

Deidara menghentakkan kakinya kesal,

"Dasar bego! Kamu harus lihat yang kali ini, ibumu bilang Sakura pergi ke rumah Nona Hyuuga itu, kan? Kenyataannya nggak!"

Sasori menengadahkan kepalanya, mulai terbujuk omongan Deidara, "Apa?"

.

.

.

Sasori dan Deidara sudah memasuki ruangan mereka, terdengarlah suara-suara para anggota dari dalam yang sepertinya tengah melihat apa yang dibawa Itachi.

"Apaan, sih, si Itachi itu? Itu kan cuma video si Sasuke doang!"

"Wajar, dong, Sasuke kan udah gede, nggak perlu seheboh ini, kan?"

"Dasar Ita-iseng, nggak ada kerjaan yang lebih berguna apa selain memotret orang pacaran."

"Hahaha, ternyata adikku udah dewasa, ya… Aku terharu."

"LEBAY!"

Keributan itu berasal dari ruangan tengah di mana para anggota biasa bersantai, mendengar obrolan mereka benar-benar membuat rasa penasaran Sasori bangkit. Sebenarnya video dan foto apa, sih yang dibawa oleh anak itu?

Saat sampai di ruang tengah, semua anak yang ada di sana melempar pandangan pada Sasori. Terutama Itachi, mendadak matanya berbinar-binar saat melihat pemuda berambut merah itu,

"Ah, Sasori!" sapanya cengengesan, "Sepertinya kita bakalan berbesan, nih!"

Sasori melihat ke arah meja, di sana tergeletak sebuah cd dan beberapa lembar foto, salah satunya adalah saat di mana Sakura melihat bulan di atap bersama Sasuke. Juga yang lainnya, termasuk saat Sakura tidur di samping Sasuke.

Tangan Sasori mengambil salah satunya, matanya menatap tidak senang pada salah satu hasil potretan Itachi itu.

"Hehehe, yang itu… Ternyata ada juga cewek yang bisa bikin Sasuke mau melihat bulan bersama. Dan yang nggak aku sangka, cewek itu adik dari temanku sendiri," lanjut Itachi bahagia. Sedangkan Sasori? …Kebalikannya.

'Sakura bilang ke Kaa-san, dia nginap di rumah Hinata-san, jadi kamu nggak perlu mencarinya.'

Rahangnya mengeras saat mengingat kata-kata Manami ketika dia menanyakan Sakura saat sudah sampai di rumah. Tahu seperti itu, Sasori tidak khawatir kalau Sakura ada di kediaman Hyuuga yang pasti aman untuknya. Tapi kenyataannya bukan di kediaman Hyuuga tapi di kediaman Uchiha.

'Di rumah Hinata, ya?' batinnya sinis.

"Hei, Sasori!" Itachi meninju kecil bahu temannya itu, tidak puas dengan reaksi Sasori yang tidak sesuai dengan yang dia inginkan, sekaligus merasa aneh dengan reaksi Sasori yang kelihatan tidak biasa.

"Itachi, aku pinjam fotomu!" ucapnya kemudian langsung kabur dari sana, diikuti tatapan aneh oleh teman-temannya yang lain atas perilaku Sasori barusan.

"Kenapa, sih, dia?" tanya Kisame heran.

"Tau. Kayak cewek di foto itu ceweknya aja, bukan adiknya!" celetuk Hidan lalu melenggang pergi ke belakang, sedangkan Deidara hanya tersenyum miris mendengarnya.

**~oOo~**

"Sakura udah belajar bohong rupanya," gumam Sasori geram. Dengan perasaan berkecamuk, dia berjalan melewati koridor Konoha Chugakko dengan ekspresi marah dan mendapatkan perhatian seluruh siswa di sana.

Dengan langkah menggebu-gebu, kakinya berjalan mengantarkan Sasori menuju kelas di mana Sakura berada, entah gadis itu sudah datang atau belum. Sasori tidak peduli, yang dia pikirkan sekarang hanyalah menemui Sakura, itu saja.

Sraaaaak!

Dibukanya pintu geser itu dan matanya langsung menemukan gadis merah muda itu tengah melamun dengan tatapan kosong ke depan kelas. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, segera saja Sasori hampiri adiknya itu.

Ino yang menyadari kedatangan Sasori menyikut Hinata, tapi tidak berkata apa-apa pada Sakura ataupun menyapa senior mereka tersebut. Percuma menyapa, Ino sudah menebak pasti Sasori sedang marah pada salah satu sahabatnya yang sedang tidak ingin diajak bicara.

Sakura yang sedang bengong tiba-tiba dikagetkan oleh seseorang yang menarik kerah bajunya dengan begitu kuat hingga dia hampir saja terjatuh kalau Sakura tidak bisa mempertahankan keseimbangannya.

"Ikut aku!"

"O-Onii-chan?"

.

.

.

"Pelan-pelaaaan!" protes Sakura, dia sudah tidak tahan pada Sasori yang menarik-narik lengannya keluar kelas, memaksanya untuk ikut, entah mau di bawa ke mana dia. Untung saja Sakura meminta Sasori untuk tidak menyeretnya dengan menarik kerah bajunya, kalau tidak, Sakura pasti sudah seperti anjing yang diseret paksa oleh tuannya sendiri.

Meski sudah merengek agar Sasori memelankan genggaman tangannya pada lengan Sakura, sama sekali tidak ada perubahan. Uh, mungkin tangannya akan benar-benar membiru. Kenapa dia mendadak jadi kejam begini, sih? Benar-benar tidak bisa dimengerti!

Detik berikutnya, mereka sudah ada di dekat toilet unisex yang selalu sepi seperti sekarang. Apa yang mau Sasori lakukan padanya?

"Onii-chan mau apa, sih?" tanya Sakura bingung, dia sempat berontak namun Sasori memegangi bahunya kuat-kuat, menyuruhnya untuk diam.

"Ke mana kamu kemarin?" tanya Sasori to the point. Tidak ada gunanya berbasa-basi. Ini serius, amat sangat serius.

"Aku? Aku ke rumah Hinata!" kelitnya berbohong, Sasori memutar bola matanya tidak percaya. Masih tetap berbohong rupanya, percuma, bukti sudah ada di genggaman tangan. Lagipula, sejak kapan Sakura berani berbohong secara serius padanya seperti ini?

"Jangan bohong!" bentak Sasori.

"Aku nggak bohong!" Sakura membela diri, "Kalau nggak percaya, tanya aja sama Hinata!" ucapnya, berharap gadis Hyuuga itu akan mengiyakan jika Sasori bertanya.

Tapi Sakura salah,

"Terus ini apa?" tanya Sasori lagi sambil memperlihatkan foto di mana Sakura tengah melihat bulan bersama Sasuke. Gadis itu membelalakkan matanya, sejak kapan dan darimana Sasori mendapatkannya?

"Eeh… I-itu," ucapnya terbata, tidak tahu harus pakai alasan apalagi.

"Masih mau bohong?" lanjutnya sarkastik, Sakura menunduk, "Aku dan Kaa-san nggak pernah mengajari kamu buat berbohong, Sakura."

"…"

"Gimana kalau Kaa-san tau, kalau ternyata anak gadis satu-satunya menginap di rumah teman laki-lakinya padahal dia bilang menginap di rumah Hinata."

"…"

"Ditambah lagi, tidur satu ruangan."

"Ini urusanku! Bisa nggak Onii-chan gak ikut campur! Aku ini bukan anak kecil lagi yang harus selalu diawasi olehmu tau!" cecarnya emosi, menatap tajam pada Sasori yang masih kelihatan marah.

"Aku kakakmu, Sakura! Aku punya kewajiban menjagamu, kamu tau sendiri, kan? Lalu tiba-tiba kamu menghilang, aku cari ke mana-mana ternyata kamu ada di rumah Hinata, tapi nyatanya kamu ada di rumah Itachi, tidur satu kamar sama Sasuke, aku takut terjadi sesuatu!" ucapnya mengutarakan seluruh hal yang ia rasakan, kecuali satu yang selama ini tak pernah bisa Sasori ungkapkan pada Sakura, karena gadis ini adalah adiknya sendiri.

"Onii-chan gila! Memangnya kamu pikir Sasuke itu cowok macam apa? Kamu ini aneh! Onii-chan kenapa, sih? Aku nggak ngerti!"

'Aku kenapa? Aku cemburu dan kamu nggak tau tentang itu!' batin Sasori kecewa, inilah yang selama ini selalu ingin dia katakan, "Kamu tanya aku kenapa?" ucap Sasori mengulang pertanyaan itu, mempererat cengkramannya pada bahu gadis di hadapannya, membuat Sakura meringis kecil.

Sakura menghindari tatapan Sasori kini, alasan apapun itu, Sakura tidak mau menerimanya dan tidak mau tahu. Dia sedang tidak ingin bicara pada Sasori, dan dia juga merasa Sasori tidak harus sampai membuatnya kesakitan seperti ini hanya karena dia menginap di rumah Sasuke.

Sakura sudah besar, dia tahu apa yang dilakukannya dan apa resikonya. Dia juga punya kehidupan sendiri yang Sakura tidak mau ada orang lain turut campur tangan, meskipun sebenarnya Sakura ingin Sasori berada di sampingnya selalu, tanpa ada pengganggu yang membuat Sasori membagi senyumannya kepada orang lain selain Sakura.

Sakura dan Sasori ingin, senyuman mereka hanya diperuntukkan satu sama lain. Tapi keduanya tidak tahu tentang perasaan satu sama lain yang sebenarnya sama.

Dan sekarang, Sasori ingin mengakui bahwa…

"Kamu mau tau kenapa? Itu karena aku menyukaimu dan alasanku menciummu juga sama!"

**Tsuzuku…**

SURPRISE! Ada kesalahan informasi jadi aku masih bisa apdet sekali lagi ^^

Akhirnya, chapter ini datang juga. Sebenernya sih udah kebanting dari rencana awal, tadinya Sakura-lah yang akan kubuat ngakuin perasaannya, tapi karena fic ini udah kepanjangan, gak jadi deh dan chapter ini kupercepat xD

Oke, langsung bales review anonimnya aja!

**kin-chan**, aku emang suka banget nyelipin humor dalam fict yang kubuat, meskipun aku nggak jago soal humor-humoran -?- hehe… syukur deh kalau bikin kin-chan ketawa xD

**Thia2rh**, yup… udah apdet ^^

**Ainath**, haha… bagian preman itu emang maksa banget =="

Porsi Sasori kuusahain tambah lagi, sabar ya~ *kabur*

**fauziah azhaar**, kalau menurutku fic ini malah makin gaje =3=

**Oline takarai**, benarkah? O.O

Fict-ku kan gaje semua ~_~

**Naru-mania**, reaksi Sasori pas tau tentang sasusaku ada di sini xD *SFX : jeng jeng!*

**M0m0 Aika**, haha… dua-duanya emang ganteng banget xD

Sampai akhir mereka akan tetep jadi seibu seayah, gomen *bungkukbungkuk*

**Aichiruchan**, Itachi emang kurang kerjaan banget, mohon jangan ditiru ya ~_~ *Itachi : amaterasu!*

**Arthemis**, suka sama Sebastian juga? SAMA! *dilempar kelapa*

Kayaknya peran Sasuke semakin disukai di sini ;D

**Anida**, nggak apa-apa kok ;)))))

Oke, tararengkyu -?- buat :

**kin-chan**

**D-kiro YoiD**

**sava kaladze**

**Vampire 9irL**

**Nanairo Zoacha**

**Icha yukina clyne**

**KasuHano-HimaUlqui**

**EvErlasting VIC**

**Kimichi-kun**

**Thia2rh**

**Ainath**

**fauziah azhaar**

**Oichi tyara no sasori**

**Fi suki suki**

**Shard VLocasters**

**Ditachi Uchiha**

**kafuyamei vanessa-hime**

**Uchiha Yuki-chan**

**Oline takarai**

**Naru-mania**

**M0m0 Aika**

**Aichiruchan**

**Lhyn hatake**

**arthemis**

**Michiru no Akasuna**

**Ryuku S. A. J**

**Hanakaze-no-ookami**

**anida**

**Akasuna Arishima**

**Haruchi Nigiyama**

Okeh, sampe ketemu di chap selanjutnya! Mind to review? ;))))


	18. Choice

**Sister Lover**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Boku wa Imouto ni Koi wo Suru © Kotomi Aoki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Characters :**

**Haruno Sakura **

**Akasuna no Sasori **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Romance / Family / Drama**

**T Rated **

**Warning : AU, Heavy OOC, Sibling Incest.**

**.**

"**Terserah padamu untuk memilih aku atau Sasuke."**

'**Kalau aku menerima cinta ini, aku sadar… kalau hal itu SALAH. Tapi kamu nggak tau, kalau aku juga menyukaimu, sangat menyukaimu.'**

"… **aku akan berhenti mencintainya." **

**Chapter 17**

**Choice**

Kedua kaki Sakura terasa kaku, membuatnya mematung, bahkan tulang lehernya pun sama sekali tidak mau menuruti perintahnya untuk bergerak seakan-akan ada sesuatu yang menahannya untuk tidak kembali memandang ke depan, ke arah pemuda yang ada di hadapan, tidak ke tubuhnya apalagi tatapan matanya.

Apa yang barusan Sasori katakan padanya?

'Aku menyukaimu,' kalimat itu kembali terngiang di dalam telinganya, membuat seluruh isi kepala Sakura berputar, dia masih belum bisa percaya dengan apa yang telah ditangkap oleh indra pendengarannya. Apakah ini yang dimaksud dengan pengakuan?

Pengakuan untuk apa?

Gadis itu menggigit bibir, terasa sakit begitu nyata, dan ia pun menyadari bahwa ini bukanlah sekedar mimpi.

"Bohong," tiba-tiba kalimat yang menuntut kebenaran itu terucap begitu saja dari bibirnya yang merah muda, meskipun bukan kata atau kalimat itulah yang sebenarnya ingin ia sampaikan, "Onii-chan bohong, kan?"

Sebenarnya Sakura sadar, dengan bicara seperti ini, dengan nada sekelu ini, dia malah kelihatan seperti memang menginginkan cinta Sasori untuknya, ingin kalau pengakuannya bukanlah bualan semata, memang ingin kalau kakaknya itu juga membalas perasaannya sebagai seorang perempuan, bukan seorang adik saja.

Yang sesungguhnya Sakura rasakan, dia terlalu bingung untuk bicara apa. Otaknya bahkan tidak bisa memilih kata-kata yang benar, terlalu terkejut atas pengakuan yang ia terima secara langsung tadi.

"Aku serius," suara yang kedengaran berat itu kembali terdengar mengalun diiringi cengkramannya yang melonggar, dan akhirnya dilepaskan.

Aku serius…

Aku serius…

Aku serius…

Sakura merasa tidak ada lagi tulang yang menopang otot-otot kedua kakinya, membuatnya merasa sangat lemas tak bertenaga. Dia tidak main-main dengan kata-katanya barusan, dia serius, Sasori serius padanya.

Dengan amat terpaksa, Sakura berusaha tertawa meski hampir tidak terdengar,

"Kamu bercanda, hal kayak gitu nggak mungkin terjadi," sangkalnya berlagak riang yang malah terlihat memaksakan diri untuk tidak percaya, membohongi diri sendiri yang sebenarnya merasakan hal yang sama. Namun sesaat kemudian, Sakura membungkukkan badannya, meminta maaf, "Gomennasai, aku udah berbohong sama Onii-chan dan Kaa-san, a-aku janji… aku nggak akan bohong lagi, lain kali a―"

"Ini jawaban atas pertanyaan Yakumo kemarin," sela Sasori, mengalihkan pembicaraan tanpa beban sedikitpun. Sakura ingat pertanyaan Yakumo saat di UKS, tentu saja dia tidak bisa lupa.

Pertanyaan yang membuatnya menyadari kenyataan yang terjadi, pertanyaan yang mempertanyakan perasaan Sasori yang sebenarnya pada Yakumo sampai gadis itu terlihat hampir menangis. Sakura tidak tahu apa yang terjadi setelah dia keluar dari ruangan kesehatan itu, yang jelas pasti membuat hubungan mereka goyah.

Diam-diam sedikit rasa bersalah dan kasihan pada Yakumo timbul di hati kecilnya.

Lagi Sakura mencoba untuk bergurau, menghindari situasi kaku yang melingkupi mereka berdua,

"Jangan pasang tampang serius begitu, Onii-chan…" ucapnya sambil tersenyum lemah, terlihat getir dan Sakura tidak menyadari wajahnya kental akan kepura-puraan, dia mencuri pandang pada pemuda di hadapannya yang masih diam di tempat, menatap Sasori yang memandang sayu padanya, sungguh hati Sakura tak tenang melihatnya melempar pandangan seperti itu.

"Aku bilang aku serius," ulang Sasori, kembali menegaskan hal yang tidak bisa dibilang tidak penting ini dan membuat Sakura meremas ujung roknya disusul kepala yang ditundukkan, terulang kembali rasa takut untuk melihat mata beriris garnet itu. Ukh, telapak tangannya terasa dingin bagai diceburkan ke dalam air es, seperti tidak ada lagi darah yang mengalir di sana, membeku.

Detik berikutnya, Sakura merasakan dua tangan yang lebih besar dari tangannya sendiri melingkar di bahunya, menyandarkan tubuhnya yang kecil pada dada Sasori, membuat dia bisa mendengar debaran jantung di dalam sana yang seolah akan meloncat keluar. Rasa hangat menjalari tubuhnya, nyaman ia rasakan, pelukan yang sangat dirindukannya selama beberapa waktu terakhir sejak kedekatan mereka kembali merenggang, pelukan yang bisa membuatnya meleleh oleh rasa panas yang menguar dari tubuh Sasori, menyatu dengan suhu tubuhnya dan membuat Sakura tidak ingin melepaskan diri.

"O-Onii-chan…" lirihnya terbata, pipinya terasa panas, wajahnya pasti memerah sekarang, kalau saja sedang tidak dipeluk seperti ini Sasori pasti bisa menyadari hal itu.

Tanpa Sakura inginkan, matanya mulai tergenang oleh kristal-kristal cair bening. Dipejamkannya kedua mata itu kuat-kuat, menunggu entah apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi di antara perasaan bingung yang bercampur aduk dengan perasaan lain, perasaannya tidak bisa digambarkan dengan kata-kata apapun saat ini. Entah senang, entah sedih, entah kecewa, yang manapun tidak ada yang benar.

'Bodoh, kenapa kamu malah nangis?' sesuatu dalam dirinya berbicara. Ya, benar! Kenapa malah menangis? Bukankah seharusnya dia memberikan reaksi bahagia karena telah mengetahui perasaan mereka yang ternyata sama? Sakura sendiri pun bingung air mata apakah ini, air mata kebahagiaan atau… Kesedihan?

Kesedihan karena Sakura sadar, seumur hidup dia tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan cinta yang salahnya sangatlah ia dambakan. Itukah?

Sepertinya setelah ini Sakura akan mengalami perdebatan dengan dirinya sendiri…

"Sekarang terserah padamu, Saku-chan," ucap Sasori, menyandarkan dagunya di atas ubun-ubun sang adik, mengusap rambut yang terasa lembut itu. Sakit, itulah yang bisa Sakura rasakan dalam getaran nada dari pita suara Sasori yang melantun begitu goyah, "Terserah padamu untuk memilihku…"

Ingin sekali rasanya dia mengatakan "Aku juga menyukaimu", membalas perasaan Sasori padanya, tapi entah kenapa Sakura merasa sangat takut dan sangat ragu, tidak berani mengambil langkah yang serasa begitu berliku. Rasanya keputusan manapun tidak ada yang tepat, semuanya terasa salah.

Dia membekap wajahnya di dada Sasori, membiarkan air mata itu jatuh ke sana.

"… Atau Uchiha Sasuke."

Matanya melebar saat nama itu disebut, kerisauan melanda hati Sakura untuk yang kesekian kalinya, bagaikan dituntut untuk menelan seribu jarum dalam waktu satu detik tanpa pengecualian.

Kali ini bukan hanya kakinya yang melemas, tapi seluruh tubuhnya yang benar-benar terasa akan runtuh, seluruh tulangnya terasa sakit, kacau balau…

'Kami-sama, setelah ini… Aku harus gimana?'

**~oOo~**

Apa yang akan kamu lakukan, Sakura?

Pertanyaan itu kembali menusuk-nusuk kepalanya. Jemari Sakura sudah berkali-kali memijat pelipisnya yang terasa pening, berkali-kali pula ia mengerjapkan mata, menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat seolah hendak mengusir pikiran yang membuat beban hati dan menyita ruang di otaknya untuk berpikir.

Dia melihat ke depan kelas di mana Kurenai-sensei yang tengah menggantikan Ibiki-sensei sedang sibuk mengoceh tentang hukum coulomb. Sakura mencoba berkosentrasi, tapi lagi-lagi pikirannya tertuju pada kata-kata Sasori beberapa menit yang lalu.

'Terserah padamu untuk memilihku… Atau Uchiha Sasuke.'

Matanya memang tertuju pada Kurenai-sensei, tapi tidak pikirannya. Semua yang dijelaskan sang guru sama sekali tidak masuk ke otaknya, seolah semua itu ditolak mentah-mentah oleh sang otak, melarangnya masuk ke sana.

"Baiklah…" suara Kurenai memenuhi ruangan, beberapa anak sudah menebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, "Siapa yang bisa menjawab soal yang pertama?"

Semua anak terdiam, beberapa mulai terlihat resah, mungkin takut akan disuruh maju ke depan.

"Ada yang mau? Akimichi? Yamanaka? Inuzuka?" tanya Kurenai, melempar pandangan ke setiap sudut kelas. Mereka yang tadi disebut menggeleng dengan segera pertanda tidak mau, "Baiklah… Sakura?"

"…"

"Sakura?"

Ino yang hari ini duduk di belakang Sakura menyadari temannya itu sepertinya sedang melamun, dia langsung menggebrak bangku Sakura dengan sebelah kakinya.

"Jidat!" desis Ino, Sakura pun tersadar,

"I-iya, Sensei," ucapnya sambil berdiri, mengambil bukunya kemudian berjalan ke depan, sebenarnya Sakura tidak tahu apakah dia bisa mengerjakan soal yang pertama atau tidak, lagipula sejak tadi dia tidak bisa menyerap semua yang disampaikan Kurenai.

"Sensei harap kamu nggak melamun, Sakura," ucap Kurenai, seulas senyum ringan terlukis di bibirnya yang berlipstik merah lembut, Sakura hanya bisa meringis.

Gadis itu mengambil spidol hitam yang terletak di atas meja guru, kemudian mata hijaunya melihat soal yang ada di buku sambil berbalik menghadap papan tulis. Saat melihat soal cerita itu, keningnya berkerut. Ngg, apa ini?

Sakura menyadari kalau dia tidak mengerti sedikitpun dari soal yang tertera di sana, tanpa pikir panjang dan lagi dia juga tidak ingin menambah rasa pusingnya, Sakura berbalik kembali, menghadap ke arah Kurenai dengan ekspresi wajah bersalah,

"Maaf, Sensei," ucapnya dengan nada penuh penyesalan, "… Sakura nggak mengerti."

Kurenai kembali tersenyum, hanya saja kali ini kelihatan agak kecewa. Meskipun Kurenai hanya guru pengganti Ibiki yang kebetulan sedang pergi, dia tahu betul kalau Sakura termasuk anak yang pintar dan dikenal semua guru, pelajaran Fisika tidak terkecuali meskipun bisa dibilang Fisika dan Matematika memiliki nilai terkecil di rapor Sakura.

Dipersilakannya Sakura kembali duduk,

"Sensei harap kamu memperhatikan, Sakura," ucap Kurenai sehalus mungkin, tapi sebagai seorang guru dia sadar dari gerak-gerik Sakura yang terlihat agak lemas, tidak seceria biasanya dan tidak sesemangat biasanya dalam belajar, anak itu pasti sedang ada dalam masalah, "Sakura, kalau kamu punya masalah, silakan cerita ke Sensei atau ke wali kelasmu, supaya nggak begitu membebani pikiran. Atau ke dua teman baikmu di kelas ini."

"E-eh?" Sakura menatap Kurenai dengan tidak percaya, apakah jelas sekali kalau dia kelihatan tengah gundah gulana, seperti tengah terjebak? Ah, sekarang teman-teman sekelas ikut melihat ke arahnya.

"Soalnya Sensei dengar dari Kakashi-sensei, akhir-akhir ini Sakura kelihatan beda saat di kelas, tatapan matamu seringkali nggak terfokus, dan… kemampuanmu agak sedikit menurun. Hati-hati, nanti kalah sama Hinata, lho…" ucap Kurenai lagi, berharap kata-katanya bisa membuat Sakura kembali seperti dulu. Sedangkan Hinata, gadis itu malah tersenyum pada Sakura yang duduk di seberangnya, seolah memberi semangat. Yah, bisa dibilang gadis itu memang saingan di kelas dalam hal pelajaran.

"Iya, Sensei…" jawab Sakura. Hanya itu yang bisa ia katakan, sebab Sakura tidak bisa menjamin kalau prestasinya tidak akan menurun setelah banyaknya beban yang membuatnya berat pikiran, berat hati yang sudah pasti akan berpengaruh pada tindak-tanduknya sehari-hari.

"Nah, Hinata, bisa tolong kerjakan soal yang pertama?" tanya Kurenai, menaruh harapan pada gadis Hyuuga berparas cantik itu.

"Ba-baik…"

Semoga semuanya tidak akan ada yang berubah. Semoga.

**~oOo~**

Iris biru itu memantulkan bayangan sang senja, oranye dengan semburat warna lembut lain yang menyejukkan mata. Terdiam. Hanya desahan angin yang menggerakkan dahan-dahan pohon, menimbulkan bunyi gemeresak. Tentram, ketentraman yang didapat saat tengah dilanda masalah, membuat pikiran membumbung ke langit, meminta kebebasan pada alam untuk dilepas dari jeratan yang mengurung jiwanya, bukan… Bukan masalahnya, tapi masalah sahabatnya yang kini tengah berbaring di sampingnya bertumpu lengan, menatap langit yang sama dengan matanya yang coklat kemerahan. Dia menghela napas, ini memang bukan masalahnya, tapi dia ikut merasakan bagaimana rumitnya masalah itu, meski dia tidak bisa menebak pemikiran sang sahabat yang sudah pasti jauh lebih kacau balau.

"Lalu, bagaimana reaksi Sakura?" tanya si pemilik mata biru berpupil lebar, Deidara. Sudah sejak tadi dia mendengarkan penggalan kisah dari Sasori yang diceritakan dengan terkesan enggan.

"Aku sedikit bingung dengan reaksinya itu," jawab Sasori, memutar memorinya kembali, "Dia bilang aku bohonglah, aku bercandalah, lalu… dia nangis," lanjutnya, Sasori masih bisa merasakan dengan jelas bagaimana rasanya saat air mata itu membasahi seragamnya.

"Nangis?" ulang Deidara sembari mengerutkan keningnya, tidak mengerti. Kira-kira apa yang membuat Sakura menangis di kala seperti itu? Reaksinya benar-benar tidak wajar.

"Aku nggak mengerti apa arti tangisannya itu, padahal aku sama sekali nggak ngomong kasar."

"Kamu menyuruhnya untuk memilih," timpal Deidara, dia berdiri, membuat perhatian Sasori tertuju kepadanya, entah apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda dengan rambut sewarna dengan buah pisang itu.

"Apa?" tanya Sasori.

"Menurutku, reaksi Sakura yang wajar harusnya begini…" ucap Deidara, dia berdeham, sepertinya dia akan menirukan sesuatu, "Hah? Onii-chan suka sama aku? Kamu gila, ya? Nggak mungkinlah! Bercanda juga kira-kira, dong! Nggak kayak Onii-chan, deh!" Deidara berusaha menirukan suara cempreng Sakura yang kelihatan sangat dibuat-buat, kemudian dengan bahasa tubuh yang lumayan benar-benar seperti anak perempuan, haha… tidak disangka ternyata dia bisa berakting, meski tidak sebagus artis-artis di tv.

"Fuh, apa-apaan itu?" tanya Sasori, menahan tawa kemudian menyeringai tipis, "Kayak cewek, deh!"

"Oi oi, bukan itu masalahnya! Aku cuma berpikir reaksi Sakura yang pasti heboh kalau kamu bilang hal yang mengejutkan begitu," jelas Deidara yang sudah kembali ke gender aslinya, sedikit sebal juga karena usahanya malah dihargai dengan cemoohan. Asal tahu saja, dia hanya berani melakukan itu di depan Sasori, kalau di depan orang-orang nanti malah takut dibilang uke sejati, meskipun dia benar-benar bukan homo! Camkan itu! "Kamu tau artinya apa kalau Sakura malah bereaksi dengan reaksi yang… err, yah, seperti yang kamu ceritain tadi?"

"Nggak," jawab Sasori acuh bagai tidak menaruh minat, kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang langit yang semakin menggelap. Deidara mendengus, tapi tetap saja meneruskan,

"Sasori," panggilnya pelan yang sama sekali tidak direspon. Namun Deidara yakin, kalimat selanjutnya yang akan Deidara katakan adalah sesuatu yang selalu diharapkan Sasori untuk jadi kenyataan, "Sepertinya Sakura juga suka padamu."

Wuuuuush…

Angin bertiup, membuat rambut Deidara yang panjang bertiup mengikuti tarian sang angin senja. Ditatapnya wajah Sasori yang kelihatan redup, rambutnya yang merah kelihatan semakin berwarna gelap, tertiup ke depan dengan sorot mata yang serius sebelum akhirnya mata itu terpejam.

"Sasori, kalau seandainya…" lagi Deidara menyebut nama itu, entah untuk yang keberapa ribu kali. Pemuda pirang itu menelan ludah, ragu untuk melanjutkan atau tidak. Tapi rasa ingin tahu lebih menguasai hati kecilnya, mendorongnya untuk bertanya, "Kalau Sakura nggak memilihmu, kamu… bagaimana?"

Dengan mata yang masih terpejam, Sasori menjawab,

"Kalau dia nggak memilihku…" gumamnya, diam sesaat, membiarkan kalimatnya menggantung yang membuat Deidara semakin bertanya-tanya, dan dengan mantap dia menjawab, "… aku akan berhenti mencintainya."

~ **Sister Lover** ~

"Kamu tau, Jidat? Akhir-akhir ini kamu kelihatan aneh," komentar Ino, dia menopang dagu sambil menatap setiap lekuk wajah Sakura yang duduk di seberangnya. Ino mengedikkan kepala ke arah Hinata yang tengah menyesap milkshake-nya, meminta persetujuan, gadis itu mengangguk kecil setelah melihat wajah Sakura yang agak pucat.

"Nggak ada yang berubah, kok…" sangkal Sakura, dengan berat hati diraihnya gelas kaca berisi milkshake strawberry. Tidak enak kalau tidak diminum, karena ini Hinata yang mentraktir.

Ya, tiga gadis remaja itu tengah berjalan-jalan di sore hari bersama-sama setelah Sakura minta izin Sasori lewat pesan singkat, melepas penat sekaligus meluangkan waktu kosong untuk salah satu sahabat mereka yang akhir-akhir ini kelihatan murung, berharap bisa menghibur gadis bermata hijau itu meski sedikit. Setidaknya itulah yang bisa Ino dan Hinata lakukan sebagai teman baik.

"Nada bicaramu melemas, lho, Sakura-chan," ucap Hinata lembut, memijat perlahan bahu Sakura yang terhalangi helaian merah mudanya yang halus.

"Aku nggak apa-apa, kok, Hinata. Kamu lihat sendiri 'kan aku sehat?" tandas Sakura, tidak ingin mengungkit keadaannya yang terlihat berbeda lebih banyak lagi.

"Bukan itu, Sakura! Tapi kamu kayak orang lagi ditimpa masalah! Ada apa, sih? Dengan setia aku akan mendengarkanmu!" ucap Ino yang mulai hiperbolis, Sakura meringis kecil mendengar kata-kata itu. Bagaimana dia mau cerita? Ini bukan sembarang masalah yang biasa menimpa anak remaja. Tidak, dia tidak bisa menceritakannya meskipun mereka berdua teman baiknya. Ino dan Hinata sudah pasti tidak akan bisa mencerna semua yang ia katakan. Terlalu tabu. Mereka tidak akan mengerti.

"Cuma masalah keluarga," jawab Sakura, berharap jawabannya akan mendengar mereka berdua puas.

"Maaf, apa sama Sasori-senpai lagi?" tanya Hinata takut-takut, mengingat kejadian yang dilihat mata kepalanya beberapa jam lalu, "Habisnya tadi pagi―

"Bukan Hinata, bukan…" sanggahnya tersenyum lemah, mencari alasan untuk berkelit, "Ini tentang Tou-san, ya… dia… dia mau menikah lagi."

"Hah? Terus kenapa yang ribut malah kamu dan Sasori-senpai?" tanya Ino bingung. Sakura mendengus,

"Kamu nggak tau seluk-beluk keluargaku, Ino. Aku harap kalian bisa mengerti, aku bisa menanggungnya sendiri, kok…" kata Sakura yakin. Kedua sahabatnya saling berpandangan, mengangkat bahu.

"Yah, aku nggak bisa memaksa. Tapi kalau kamu mau membaginya, aku rela kok untuk meringankan bebanmu meski sedikit. Kita 'kan teman!"

"Ya, Sakura-chan, a-aku dan Ino-chan pasti akan selalu di sampingmu, kamu nggak usah sungkan!"

Sakura menatap bergiliran kedua sahabatnya itu, kilauan di mata mereka terlihat begitu dipenuhi kesungguhan, begitu bisa dipercayai, sama sekali tidak ada aura keberatan di sana. Bodohnya Sakura, sudah menyia-nyiakan mereka sebagai sahabat, sebagai salah satu tempatnya bertumpu, yang bisa membuatnya berdiri lebih kokoh dan menjadi lebih tegar dalam menghadapi hidupnya yang kini tengah dilanda hujan dan angin.

"Terima kasih, Ino, Hinata…" ucapnya lirih. Sayang sekali Sakura tidak bisa menceritakannya, dia masih ragu, dia masih ingin memendamnya sendiri, menjadi rahasianya seorang tanpa siapapun tahu. Entah sampai kapan dia akan kuat menahannya, "Terima kasih, padahal aku ini anak yang merepotkan dan selalu kekanakan…"

"Kami menerimamu apa adanya, kok," ucap Hinata tulus, merengkuh hangat tubuh sahabatnya yang kini mulai bergetar perlahan, "Jangan nangis, Sakura-chan…"

"Dasar Sakura, kita ini bukan orang lain bagimu, lho…" ujar Ino dengan nada bergurau, kemudian mengacak rambut Sakura seperti tengah menenangkan anak kecil yang menangis manja. Tapi jujur saja, belum pernah Ino melihat Sakura menangis sepilu ini di depannya juga Hinata.

"Ma-maaf…" ucap Sakura, terisak. Uh, dia benar-benar merasa sangat cengeng, amat sangat cengeng bahkan lebih ketimbang biasanya. Sakura seringkali menangis, tapi dia belum pernah merasakan tangisan yang seperti ini, air mata yang jatuh disebabkan oleh beban hati yang dipikulnya sendiri tanpa mau menerima bantuan orang lain.

Dia benar-benar bingung sampai sulit sekali untuk berpikir hingga selalu diakhiri dengan pikiran yang kosong.

Tenanglah, Sakura, tenang, itulah yang beribu kali ia ucapkan pada dirinya sendiri, tapi hasilnya masihlah nihil sampai sekarang. Mungkin butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menenangkan diri setelah semua yang terjadi. Kami-sama, semoga setelah pikirannya kembali tenang dia bisa berpikir lebih jernih.

~ **Sister Lover** ~

Sakura membuka gerbang rumahnya yang mungil dan menyadari bahwa langit sudah gelap, untungnya dia tidak terlambat pulang dan tepat waktu seperti yang ia katakan pada Sasori melalui pesan yang dikirimnya, Sakura takut Sasori akan marah lagi padanya.

Gadis itu berhenti saat ia mulai menapaki halaman depan rumahnya, berpikir kosong, menatap ke atas tepatnya ke jendela kamarnya yang besar dan bisa Sakura lihat lampunya masih menyala, dia menatap sendu jendela yang tertutup itu.

Berat sekali rasanya melangkahkan kaki untuk masuk ke rumah ini, padahal ini rumahnya sendiri, namun rasanya seakan ingin menyusup ke rumah orang lain secara paksa. Sakura menarik napas, menyiapkan diri, tapi tetap saja kakinya masih terasa membatu.

"Aku hanya perlu bersikap biasa," gumamnya pada diri sendiri, dia mengusap lengannya dengan telapak tangan yang terasa beku. Udara yang mulai menyengat kulit memaksa gadis itu untuk segera beranjak dari sana, masuk ke dalam rumah yang sudah pasti jauh lebih hangat.

Satu persatu langkah kaki yang entah kenapa membuat Sakura menghitungnya dengan jari mengantarkan gadis berperawakan mungil itu ke depan pintu rumahnya yang tertutup. Dengan berpikir sekali lagi untuk memutuskan masuk atau tidak, akhirnya Sakura mengarahkan tangannya ke kenop pintu dengan ragu dan meraihnya. Pintu itu terbuka, ternyata tidak dikunci.

Dia melangkah masuk,

"Aku pulang…" ucap Sakura ogah-ogahan.

"Selamat datang!" sebuah suara periang yang khas menyambut kepulangan Sakura, tentu saja dia bisa mengenali suara itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan ibunya sendiri?

Dengan gerakan lambat Sakura membuka sepatunya, kemudian membuka kaos kakinya yang berwarna putih, sudah agak kusam mungkin karena dua hari dipakai, sepertinya Sakura harus memasukkannya ke mesin cuci.

Ditaruhnya sepatu itu di atas rak sepatu, Sakura berdiri dengan kaos kaki di genggaman tangannya yang dicengkram erat. Dia menelan ludah, sejauh ini kakaknya masih belum kelihatan. Apa dia di kamar? Atau sedang bersama Manami?

"Sasori, daun bawang daun bawang!" terdengar suara Manami yang tengah memerintah anak sulungnya, tentu saja Sakura jadi tahu kalau sepertinya anak itu sedang membantu Manami memasak makan malam.

Sakura menghembuskan napas lega, dengan begini dia bisa membereskan diri di kamar dengan tenang meskipun sebentar.

Dengan langkah terburu-buru Sakura berjalan menuju tangga, dia terus melihat jalan yang dilaluinya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah dapur ataupun ruang makan, takut akan bertemu pandang dengan Sasori jika ia melihat ke sana, sedangkan Sakura belum siap hati.

"Sakura, kamu udah makan?" tanya Manami dengan suara agak lantang, Sakura memperlambat langkahnya lalu menjawab,

"Belum!" jawab Sakura berusaha mengeraskan suaranya, sekeras yang bisa dilakukan oleh orang yang sedang dalam keadaan lemas.

"Jangan di kamar lama-lama, Sayang! Makanannya sebentar lagi jadi!"

Dan tanpa menjawab lagi Sakura melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju pintu kamar yang ada di ujung sana dengan perasaan galau. Cepat atau lambat, mau tidak mau dia pasti akan bertemu dengan Sasori dan Sakura tidak mungkin selalu menghindarinya, bagaimanapun mereka ini tinggal satu atap, bahkan satu kamar.

Sakura langsung menyosor masuk ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintunya dengan kasar, dia bersandar pada pintu itu, menarik napas dalam-dalam, kemudian jatuh terduduk tanpa perlawanan.

Kira-kira seperti apakah raut wajahnya jika ia berhadapan dengan Sasori nanti? Sakura tidak bisa membayangkannya.

Sempat terpikir di benaknya kalau saja salah satu dari mereka ikut dengan sang ayah, Seigo, pasti hal ini tidak akan terjadi! Tapi, kalau Sakura berpikir seperti ini, dia jadi merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri.

Memangnya siapa yang selama ini membelanya, melindunginya sampai rela bersakit-sakit, menghiburnya saat diliputi rasa kesepian, membesarkan hatinya saat dia merasa rendah, dan membuatnya menjadi lebih tegar? Kebahagiaan yang selama ini Sakura rasakan tidak lain dan tidak bukan salah satu sumbernya adalah "dia" 'kan?

Seharusnya dia mensyukuri keberadaan Sasori di sampingnya, bukannya malah ingin mereka berdua hidup terpisah terhalang jarak yang membentang luas. Sakura meringis, dia benar-benar memalukan, benar-benar tidak tahu diri.

Karena siapa dia bisa menjelma menjadi anak yang percaya diri dan punya kemampuan otak di atas rata-rata? Semua itu karena ada Sasori yang membimbingnya, mengajarinya banyak hal dan itu membuatnya bertransformasi dari Sakura, si gadis kecil pemalu yang tidak percaya diri dan tidak memiliki teman menjadi Sakura yang sekarang, yang jauh berbeda dari dirinya yang dulu.

Dan meskipun masih banyak watak Sakura yang tidak bisa berubah, merepotkan, kekanakan, seenaknya, dan tak jarang juga jadi nakal, tapi Sasori tidak pernah mengeluhkan hal buruk tentang dia, tidak pernah mencelanya dan selalu menerima Sakura baik itu yang dulu maupun yang sekarang.

Bahkan sampai detik ini, orang yang membuatnya menjadi gadis korban virus merah muda pun adalah orang yang sama, orang yang paling berpengaruh dalam kehidupan Sakura. Dan sayangnya orang itu adalah orang yang tidak seharusnya membuat dia jatuh cinta, dan orang itu pun tidak seharusnya jatuh cinta pula padanya.

Diremasnya dada yang bergemuruh kencang dengan mata terkatup, terasa kusut, menghayati setiap degup jantungnya seakan tidak akan ada lagi hari esok di mana jantung itu masih berdetak,

"Aku tau ini salah, dan Onii-chan juga pasti mengerti… tapi, aku juga suka dia dan hatiku nggak bisa mengingkarinya."

.

.

.

"Mana Sakura? Kok lama banget?" tanya Manami, melempar pandangan pada putra sulungnya yang sejak tadi irit bicara. Ibu dua anak itu berdiri dari bangkunya, lalu keluar dari ruang makan dan berdiri di depan tangga, "Sakura? Kamu lagi ngapain?"

Tapi tidak ada jawaban dari dalam sana, hanya keheningan yang menjawab, menyebabkan Manami mendengus tidak puas kemudian kembali ke ruang makan di mana Sasori tengah menelan tempura dengan kelihatan tidak bernafsu.

Mana bisa dia makan dengan lahap dan penuh selera padahal masalah sedang menimpanya? Ditambah lagi masalah-masalah yang sebelumnya terjadi terasa begitu berentetan dan masih berlanjut sampai sekarang. Seakan-akan masalah itu memang sudah menjadi rangkaian yang harus Sasori lalui.

"Kayaknya Saku-chan capek, Kaa-san," ujar Sasori menyimpulkan, "Mungkin dia tidur."

"Yah, biarin dululah. Kayaknya dia memang capek," ucap Manami setuju, kemudian kembali mengajak anak laki-lakinya yang berwajah bayi untuk kembali melanjutkan makan malam mereka yang bernuansa sunyi.

**~oOo~**

Sudah sekitar satu minggu dan Sasori masih belum mendapat kepastian apa-apa dari Sakura, gadis itu lebih banyak diam padanya, tapi selalu menjawab seperlunya jika ditanya. Sakura bahkan tidak kelihatan seperti orang yang tengah marah, dia masih tersenyum meski lemah, dan masih tertawa meski dipaksakan, namun seperti ada sesuatu yang membebani gadis itu sehingga tidak bisa bersikap periang dan cerewet seperti biasanya.

Ternyata memang benar dari apa yang Sasori dengar dari Ino. Tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura, si Pirang itu ternyata mencari tahu lebih banyak tentang Sakura dan mengatakan drastisnya perubahan Sakura di sekolah, dia juga menyelidiki masalah yang tengah dialami sang sahabat, bertanya pada orang yang sepertinya bersangkutan. Tapi tentu saja Sasori tidak menjawabnya dengan jujur, karena dia juga bukan tipe orang yang suka mengumbar masalah pribadinya.

Perubahan pada Sakura tidak hanya terlihat jelas di sekolah, tapi juga di rumah. Dan yang membuat Sasori merasa khawatir, gadis manis itu jadi kelihatan jarang makan, apalagi ngemil. Biasanya rahang Sakura sering sekali mengunyah apalagi jika ada banyak cemilan di kulkas. Tapi sekarang?

Sasori sudah berkali-kali menegurnya dengan halus, menanyakan sudah makan atau belum lalu menyuruhnya untuk makan lebih banyak karena dia terlihat agak pucat, tapi Sakura malah berkata,

"Aku udah makan, kok! Onii-chan aja yang nggak lihat…" atau "Ya, ya. Nanti aku pasti makan!"

Sasori jadi kasihan, apakah perubahan Sakura diakibatkan oleh kata-katanya beberapa hari yang lalu?

Apakah gadis itu tengah kebingungan?

Apakah dia merasa dituntut untuk menjawab?

Apakah Sakura merasa tertekan?

Sasori bukan orang idiot yang tidak mengetahui keadaan, apalagi ini tentang adiknya sendiri yang sudah bertahun-tahun hidup bersama-sama, dia bisa menyadarinya, dan Sasori merasa bersalah.

Dia tidak bermaksud untuk menuntut Sakura, tidak ada niat untuk membuatnya berpikir terlalu keras sampai melupakan keadaan diri sendiri. Percayalah, Sakura tidak menjawab pun Sasori tidak akan marah. Dia hanya menginginkan kepastian, tapi bukan berarti memaksa.

Sepertinya Sakura salah mengartikan kata-katanya.

Sasori ingin meluruskan ini. Ya, dia harus melakukannya sebelum sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada gadis yang ia sayangi, sebelum semuanya terlambat. Mungkin malam nanti, malam sebelum hari Minggu yang merupakan hari libur adalah waktu yang tepat untuk bicara pada sang adik.

.

.

.

Sakura mengusap lembut perutnya dengan minyak kayu putih, kemudian menutup kembali tutup flip-top itu dan menaruh botol minyak kayu putih tersebut di samping bantalnya. Bau minyak kayu putih yang hangat dan melegakan hidung terasa begitu nikmat.

Bagaimana tidak? Akhir-akhir ini dia merasa tidak enak badan. Berkali-kali Sakura bolak-balik ke toilet, buang air besar dan mendapati feses-nya cair. Badannya terasa lebih hangat, tapi saat malam tubuhnya mendingin disertai keringat dingin yang mengalir dari pori-porinya hingga pagi dan itu membuatnya tidak bisa memejamkan mata dengan tenang.

Gadis itu kini tengah berbaring sembari mengusap-usap perutnya yang terasa hangat karena efek minyak tadi. Keningnya lebih banyak berkerut, pertanda tidak rileks, dan benar saja… sedetik kemudian Sakura bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dengan wajah yang terlihat mual.

Dia berjalan terhuyung menuju kamar mandi. Sial, seluruh tubuhnya serasa sakit dan lemas, kakinya pun seolah keberatan untuk menumpu beban tubuh yang padahal bisa dibilang enteng ini, perutnya kembung seperti habis dipompa angin. Beberapa kali Sakura oleng ke samping, tapi syukurlah masih bisa menjaga keseimbangan.

Dan saat dia mencapai pintu kamar mandi, sesuatu dari dalam perutnya benar-benar terasa ingin naik ke atas, seperti minta dibebaskan. Sakura tentu saja bisa merasakan rasa tidak nyaman itu kemudian berlari cepat-cepat menuju wastafel di ujung kamar mandi.

Saat telah tiba di tempat tujuan, tangannya yang terasa hangat mencengkram sisi wastafel. Masih belum keluar, sesuatu dari dasar perutnya itu masih belum mau enyah membuatnya merasa tak nyaman, seperti ada sesuatu yang menahannya untuk keluar sekarang.

Dan beberapa detik berdiri di sana, akhirnya Sakura bisa mengeluarkannya setelah mengeluarkan suara khas orang yang hendak muntah. Saat proses itu berlangsung, gadis itu merasa tidak bisa bernapas, dia harus menahannya saat mereka keluar.

Belum habis sepertinya, beberapa detik kemudian dia kembali muntah. Beberapa menit berlalu hingga akhirnya Sakura merasakan perutnya terasa lebih ringan. Diraihnya keran itu, memutarnya perlahan hingga air bening mengalir dan Sakura mulai membersihkan bekas ulahnya. Saat semua beres, tangannya yang mungil membiarkan air dingin tersebut mengisi telapak tangannya yang pucat, kemudian diusapkannya air yang menyegarkan itu ke wajahnya, membuat rasa hangat yang berlebih itu sedikit berkurang.

Matanya yang besar melihat ke cermin, sedangkan telapak tangannya menyibakkan poni yang biasa menutupi keningnya yang berukuran di atas rata-rata. Sakura menatap wajahnya sendiri dan…

Dia kelihatan begitu pucat.

"Apa aku sakit, ya?" gumamnya pelan, meski sebenarnya Sakura sudah tahu jawabannya sendiri.

"Saku-chan?" tiba-tiba suara yang familiar itu memecah sunyi yang semula melanda Sakura di kamar mandi. Pemilik dari suara itu melihat ke setiap sudut kamar, tapi tidak dapat menemukan sosok gadis dengan rambut merah muda di sana.

"Aku di sini!" sahut Sakura lemas.

Yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah terdengarnya bunyi gedebuk keras dari dalam kamar mandi, membuat Sasori agak terkejut atas apa yang telah didengarnya. Dan saat terdengar bunyi rintihan seseorang, pemuda itu langsung menuju ke sana dengan perasaan khawatir.

Ternyata benar. Saat dia membuka pintu, hal yang paling pertama dilihatnya dan yang paling pertama merebut perhatiannya adalah sosok Sakura yang tengah berusaha berdiri. Bunyi gedebuk keras tadi pasti dia. Dia pasti terjatuh lagi.

"Uuuuuh…" Sakura meringis, sudah tubuhnya lemas, perutnya kembung, lalu dia terjatuh. Lengkap sudah penderitaan yang ia alami.

"Saku-chan? Kamu nggak apa-apa?" melihat kondisi adiknya yang menyedihkan, tentu saja kakaknya tidak bisa diam di tempat. Sasori segera berjalan perlahan menghampiri gadis yang masih berusaha berdiri itu dengan ekspresi wajah iba.

"Haha… aku nggak apa-apa, kok," ucap Sakura berusaha kuat, dengan susah payah dia berusaha berjalan kembali menuju pintu kamar mandi. Namun, saat dia sudah tepat berada di depan Sasori, seluruh tulang dan ototnya benar-benar tidak mampu lagi untuk menahan tubuhnya ini, hingga akhirnya dia kembali terhuyung ke depan masih dengan kesadaran penuh, 'Aku nggak boleh begini di depan Onii-chan!' batinnya panik.

"H-hei!" betapa kagetnya Sasori saat melihat bocah itu hendak terjatuh lagi, dan refleks, dia menangkap tubuh Sakura menyebabkan tubuhnya yang panas itu jatuh ke pelukannya. Tangan, lengan, dan tubuh Sasori langsung bisa merasakan suhu tubuh adiknya yang tidak sewajar suhu tubuh orang yang sehat.

'Hampir!' batin Sakura lega, tapi juga merasa malu pada Sasori atas kejadian ini. Seperti dalam drama-drama di tv saja.

"Saku-chan, kamu sakit?" tanya Sasori, mulai meraba leher dan kening Sakura yang memang benar-benar panas dengan salah satu tangannya, "Badanmu panas!"

"Aku nggak tau…" jawab Sakura yang masih merasa betah dipeluk Sasori.

"Kamu ini! Terus kenapa malah keliaran?" Sasori langsung mengangkat tubuh Sakura yang jadi terasa lebih ringan―sepertinya berat badan Sakura turun belakangan ini―membuat gadis itu terhimpit di antara dada dan lengannya, meringkuk di sana dengan mata yang kelihatan sayu. Sasori bisa melihat wajah gadis itu sangatlah pucat.

Tanpa berpikir apa-apa lagi selain membawa Sakura ke tempat tidurnya, Sasori langsung merealisasikan hal itu. Dibiarkannya Sakura berbaring di sana, membuat dia mendapatkan posisi senyaman mungkin dan bertanya apakah dia ingin pakai selimut atau tidak, Sakura langsung menolak karena dia sudah merasa hangat sekali meskipun tanpa selimut.

"Onii-chan bawa apa pulang dari rumah Pein-senpai?" tanya Sakura seperti anak kecil yang meminta oleh-oleh pada orang tuanya, dia tahu Sasori habis mengerjakan tugas di rumah temannya itu.

"Jangan ngalihin pembicaraan, Nona. Sekarang aku tanya, kamu sakit apa?"

"Mana kutau? Aku ke wc berkali-kali dan badanku jadi lemas…"

"… apa tifus? Atau baru gejala?" tanya Sasori pada dirinya sendiri, "Udah kubilang 'kan, kamu harus makan! Sekarang li―hei! Jangan tidur dulu!"

"Berisiiiiiik! Aku puyeng, nih!"

"Kamu harus makan dulu! Diam di situ dan jangan tidur! Ingat, jangan tidur!" perintah Sasori tegas, Sakura hanya manggut-manggut sambil menggumam sebal sambil menatap sosok yang lebih tua itu keluar kamar, entah mau ke mana dan mau apa.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, ternyata dia dan Sasori sudah bicara seperti biasanya. Entah ini akan berlanjut sampai esok atau tidak.

.

.

.

Gadis itu menangis sesenggukan sambil menelan benda yang selalu ia anggap laknat saat ia sehat, dan kini dengan amat sangat terpaksa karena dipaksa dia harus menelannya dengan tidak ikhlas. Sakura bersumpah, dia tidak akan makan benda laknat ini saat dia dalam keadaan sehat.

Sakura benci bubur putih! Bubur putih polos tanpa tambahan apapun kecuali kecap manis yang hanya sedikit, benar-benar membuat perutnya mual! Rasanya seperti ada di rumah sakit saja.

Tadinya dia menolak mentah-mentah benda lembek tersebut, dan mengancam Sasori kalau dia akan menangis keras-keras jika cowok berambut merah itu tetap menjejalinya dengan makanan yang telah Sasori buat saat turun ke dapur. Tapi ujung-ujungnya dia tetap makan juga karena Sasori tidak takut pada ancamannya, mempersilahkannya untuk menangis keras-keras asalkan dia mau makan, dan alhasil kini Sakura tengah disuapi sambil menangis sesenggukan karena merasa tidak terima.

"Siapa suruh nggak makan? Akhirnya jadi begini!" tegur Sasori, tangannya dengan lihai kembali menyendokkan bubur yang menurutnya bagus untuk perut, dan rasanya juga tidak seburuk yang Sakura bilang, mengingat dia bukan tipe pemilih makanan, "Aaa, ini yang terakhir," ucapnya sambil tersenyum, menyodorkan sendok berisi bubur itu. Tanggung kalau tidak dihabiskan, tinggal satu sendok lagi.

"Hiks… Hiks…" dengan berat hati dilahapnya bubur itu, kemudian menelannya dengan enggan. Huuuff, syukurlah sudah selesai. Benar-benar tidak enak, mana lidahnya terasa pahit! Tapi Sakura akui bubur itu terasa enak di perutnya.

Setelah mangkuk putih kosong yang tadinya berisi bubur itu tak bersisa, Sasori meletakannya di atas meja belajar, kemudian mengambil gelas panjang berisi air putih di sana dan memberikannya pada Sakura lalu duduk di sisi tempat tidur sang adik. Sakura segera meminum air itu hingga setengah gelas, meskipun Sakura merasa masih haus tapi dia takut muntah lagi jika minum terlalu banyak.

"Kamu tambah kurus, lho…" ucap Sasori membuka pembicaraan.

"Begitu, ya," sahut Sakura tanpa balas menatapnya. Jangankan Sasori, dia saja bisa menyadarinya.

"Saku-chan," sebut Sasori, dia diam sebentar untuk berpikir kembali akan membicarakan hal itu atau tidak, tapi tiga detik kemudian dia kembali meneruskan, "Apa kamu tertekan gara-gara omonganku waktu itu?"

Sakura diam. Merutuk dalam hati kenapa harus hal ini yang dijadikan topik pembicaraan.

"Aku memang serius, tapi aku nggak memaksamu untuk menjawabnya. Aku mohon jangan terlalu membebani dirimu sendiri, kamu… membuat Onii-chan khawatir," ucap Sasori sehalus mungkin, berharap bisa memberi pengertian pada adiknya.

Sakura menunduk dalam, memejamkan matanya, membiarkan poni rambutnya menghalangi wajah pucat itu, berpikir keras akan bicara atau tidak. Hingga akhirnya dia memutuskan,

"Kalau boleh jujur, aku ingin bilang…" ucap Sakura. Perasaan lebih ringan tiba-tiba melandanya, mengurangi beban berat yang ia tanggung sendiri sebelum ini. Mungkin memang lebih baik kalau dia bicara, "… aku kepikiran."

Sasori menoleh padanya tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku kaget. Aku bingung. Rasanya jadi kayak anak hilang, nggak tau harus gimana saat Onii-chan bilang suka sama aku yang jelas-jelas adikmu ini."

Masih Sasori berikan kesempatan untuk bicara bagi Sakura.

"Aku berpikir banyak, tapi nggak bisa menemukan pegangan yang tepat. Aku mengerti aturan yang dibuat Kami-sama, dan aku yakin Onii-chan juga pasti mengerti. Itulah yang membuatku bingung, Onii-chan," ungkapnya jujur, mulai terisak lebih keras, "Gimana aku mau memilihmu? Aku sadar itu sangat salah dan gak mungkin kulakuin."

Meskipun tidak bisa mencerna semua kalimat itu karena pikirannya yang mulai kacau, tapi dia bisa merasakan kebimbangan yang melanda Sakura. Seperti hidup tanpa tujuan, tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Katamu aku harus memilih antara kamu dan Sasuke-kun, tapi dia nggak pernah memintaku untuk jadi miliknya meski dia pernah bilang suka sama aku walau secara nggak langsung, meskipun aku udah pasti bisa menerima permintaan itu kalau dia bertanya karena memang gak ada larangan bagi aku dan Sasuke untuk punya hubungan, tapi masalahnya, aku… nggak punya perasaan apa-apa sama Sasuke-kun!"

Tetesan air mata mulai berjatuhan ke celana piyama yang Sakura kenakan, membuat rasa kasihan timbul di hati kecil Sasori. Ternyata… memang salahnya. Memang perkataannya yang membuat Sakura tertekan.

"Dengan kata lain, aku nggak bisa memilih yang manapun."

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, memperlihatkan wajah pucatnya yang kelihatan penuh emosi, dialiri air mata yang menganak sungai. Gadis itu tersenyum getir dan berkata dalam isakannya, "Maaf."

Direngkuhnya tubuh mungil Sakura, membuat gadis bermata hijau lembut itu menahan napas, tidak menyangka akan respon yang diberikan Sasori padanya setelah ia mengeluarkan seluruh unek-unek dalam hatinya. Dia terdiam,

"Nggak apa-apa, aku nggak akan marah padamu cuma karena kamu nggak menjawab. Aku juga mengerti gimana rasanya, sama kayak saat aku memutuskan buat pacaran sama Yakumo," lirih Sasori sambil menyesap aroma cherry yang samar-samar menguar dari tubuh Sakura, tapi tak bisa dipungkiri ada rasa kecewa yang ia rasakan karena Sakura menggantungkan, atau malah menolak untuk memilihnya, "Aku ngelakuin itu supaya bisa melupakan adikku ini, tapi nyatanya sama sekali nggak berpengaruh. Karena sampai kapanpun hal itu nggak akan bisa berubah, sampai aku mati pun statusmu bagiku tetap… sebagai adik," ucap Sasori dengan nada kecewa, menyesali keputusan Tuhan akan siapa yang akan lahir dua tahun setelah dirinya.

"J-jadi itu alasan Onii-chan pacaran sama Y-Yakumo nee-san?" tanyanya terbata, lehernya bisa merasakan Sasori mengangguk kecil, mengiyakan kesimpulan yang Sakura buat, 'Jadi begitu… Onii-chan melakukan itu buat melupakanku dan aku nggak sadar kalau perasaan kita sama. Mungkin pengakuan waktu itu karena dia nggak bisa menahannya lagi,' batin Sakura prihatin sekaligus merasa bodoh.

Sesaat kemudian, Sakura merasakan sesuatu mengecup keningnya dengan lembut, dengan penuh kasih sayang. Dia membatu, bahkan meski dia sudah berbuat seperti ini, Sasori tetap sama, dia tetap menyayanginya, membuat Sakura teringat pada perkataan Deidara yang bilang Sasori akan menyayanginya sampai kapanpun.

"Sampai kapanpun aku akan tetap menyayangimu."

Hati Sakura ikut menangis, belum pernah dia merasakan hal sesakit ini seumur hidupnya. Tidak bisa memilih yang ingin dipilih karena terlarang, namun apa daya? Dia sudah terlanjur mencintainya. Kalau memang sudah cinta, mau diapakan lagi? Ini bukanlah perasaan yang bisa dipaksakan, terjadi dengan sendirinya, perasaan yang hinggap di hati seseorang tanpa memandang apa dan siapa, tanpa tahu salah atau tidak. Tahu-tahu sudah tumbuh begitu saja dan sayangnya malah menjadi belati yang menyayat sebegitu perih, tidak seindah cinta yang dikatakan banyak orang.

'Kalau aku menerima cinta itu, aku sadar… kalau hal itu salah. Tapi kamu nggak tau, kalau aku juga menyukaimu, sangat menyukaimu.'

Mata mereka beradu, saling bertemu, berusaha menggali apa yang ada dalam sudut hati satu sama lain namun tidak bisa menebak sedikit pun perasaan yang bergejolak di sana. Sakura menggigit bibirnya, tersenyum lebar dalam wajahnya yang sendu, senyum paling terbaik yang pernah ia lakukan, hanya untuk Sasori dan hanya dari dirinya seorang.

"Onii-chan, beri aku kesempatan untuk berpikir sekali lagi."

~ **Sister Lover** ~

Jemu. Bosan. Penat. Jenuh. Itulah yang menggambarkan perasaan Sakura kini. Diam di rumah selama beberapa hari akibat penyakitnya. Ternyata benar saja perkiraan Sasori, setelah Manami membawanya ke dokter, anak itu memang terkena gejala tifus, beruntung baru gejala dan tidak jadi parah sehingga Sakura tidak perlu masuk rumah sakit yang sudah tentu butuh biaya besar.

Sudah lima hari Sakura tidak masuk sekolah, Sasori sudah menitipkan surat keterangan sakit dari dokter pada Hinata saat ia bertemu gadis pemalu itu ketika melewati Konoha Chugakko.

Rindu membelenggu kalbu Sakura saat memikirkan tentang gadis blasteran dan Nona Hyuuga yang sudah lama menjadi sahabatnya sejak sekolah dasar itu. Uuuh, rasanya ingin sekali mendengar ocehan Ino yang memekakkan telinga kemudian diselingi suara malaikat Hinata yang membuat hati terasa damai. Baru beberapa hari saja sudah membuatnya kangen sekali, apalagi dalam waktu lama?

Bagi anak macam Sakura yang susah diam dan suka bicara, tentunya menghabiskan waktu di rumah dengan lebih banyak diam di atas kasur adalah hal yang membuatnya merasa dipenjara. Awalnya Sasori berniat untuk menjaganya di rumah, berniat meminta izin untuk tidak masuk sekolah. Tapi Sakura memintanya untuk tidak terlalu berlebihan padanya, merasa tidak enak sekaligus Manami juga tidak mengizinkan Sasori untuk tidak masuk.

Sakura bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri, itulah yang diucapkan Manami, dalam hati Sakura merasa senang karena sepertinya kepercayaan Manami padanya sudah bertambah, tapi sepertinya tidak untuk Sasori, pemuda itu masih saja khawatir mungkin karena penyakit ceroboh yang diidap si bungsu.

"Ngg… Jam berapa ini?" tanya Sakura, melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 03.32 PM, sebentar lagi Sasori pulang kalau tidak ada perlu di sekolah ataupun teman-temannya.

Sakura bangkit, berjalan perlahan menuju laci meja belajar dan membukanya. Tangannya meraih benda yang dikirim oleh sang ayah beberapa waktu lalu―ponsel―lalu segera menggunakannya. Dengan malas-malasan jemari Sakura yang lentik mulai menekan-nekan keypad ponselnya, mencari kontak seseorang yang akan ia kirimi pesan.

To : My Onii-chan

**Onii-chan di mana? Pulang sekarang 'kan?**

**Jangan lama-lama T_T**

Send? Yes

Sending Message…

Message Sent

Tak sampai berapa menit menunggu balasan, ponselnya kembali menjerit mengisyaratkan adanya pesan masuk. Langsung saja Sakura membaca pesan tersebut.

From : My Onii-chan

**Aku lagi di jalan, sebentar lagi sampai, kok :)**

**Oh ya, Itachi dan Sasuke mau datang menjengukmu**

Sakura menghela napas lega saat mengetahui kakaknya akan segera pulang, karena dia sudah kesepian sekali di sini. Namun dia terdiam saat melihat nama Sasuke di pesan itu. Apa tidak apa-apa? Apa Sasori… tidak akan cemburu?

"Dia 'kan cuma mau menjenguk, dan ada Itachi-senpai juga kemari… jadi buat apa Onii-chan cemburu?" tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri, merasa bodoh karena berpikir yang buruk-buruk.

Dan tahu-tahu terdengar suara orang memasuki pintu, Sakura sudah bisa menebak siapa karena yang memegang kunci duplikat hanya Sasori, indera pendengarannya juga menangkap suara orang lain.

"Aku pulang."

"Permisi…!"

Sakura cepat-cepat menghadap ke cermin, meraih sisirnya dan mulai merapikan rambutnya yang agak berantakan. Dia memang sakit, tapi sakit bukan jadi alasan untuk kelihatan berantakan di depan orang lain apalagi anak laki-laki.

Setelah selesai dan merasa cukup, Sakura berjalan menuju pintu, membukanya dan menyahut salam mereka,

"Selamat datang…" sahutnya sekeras yang bisa ia lakukan. Tak lama kemudian, tiga orang pemuda itu naik ke atas, mendapati Sakura yang menyambut mereka di depan pintu kamar.

"Saku-chan, kenapa keluar? Kamu nggak tidur?" tanya Sasori, padahal keinginannya Sakura tetap istirahat dan hanya bergerak seperlunya.

"Aku bosan, aku nggak bisa terus di atas kasur!" dengus Sakura, "Waktu jadi lama kalau kita diam terus," lanjutnya, kemudian melempar pandangan pada duo Uchiha di belakang Sasori. Yang satu tampak tersenyum kecil dan yang satu masih dengan ekspresinya yang biasa, stoic, "Makasih udah mau menjengukku Itachi-senpai, Sasuke-kun," ucapnya sembari tersenyum.

"Yaaa, syukur deh calon adik iparku udah baikan, jadi aku nggak perlu khawatir lagi terutama Sasuke yang uring-uringan," gurau Itachi yang mendapat cubitan di pinggangnya, Uchiha sulung itu mengaduh keras, mengundang tawa Sakura, "Oh ya, Sasuke bilang ada perlu denganmu."

"Apa?" tanya Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tanda tanya.

"Aku mau ngomong berdua denganmu," jawab Sasuke datar, di tangannya satu sisir pisang cavendish menggantung begitu manis, pasti pisang itu untuk Sakura, jujur saja Sakura sudah bosan pada buah yang mengingatkannya pada Deidara itu. Itachi berdeham,

"Kalau begitu, ayo Sasori!" dan Itachi pun menyeret Sasori kembali menuruni tangga, meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura berdua saja.

Saat kedua anak SMA itu sudah tidak kelihatan lagi, Sakura berbalik menghadap Sasuke yang masih diam di tempat tanpa kata-kata.

"Ngg, Sasuke-kun? Ada apa?" tanyanya pelan.

"Bisa nggak kita di dalam aja? Nggak usah tutup pintunya juga gak papa."

.

.

.

"Jadi apa yang mau kamu omongin?" tanya Sakura lagi, Sakura dan Sasuke kini duduk di sisi tempat tidur Sakura, dia sudah tidak sabar dan bertanya-tanya kira-kira hal apa yang ingin Sasuke bicarakan dengannya berduaan saja. Pentingkah?

"Ehm," deham Sasuke, seolah menyiapkan diri, ditaruhnya pisang itu di samping tempat ia duduk. Mungkin dia harus berbasa-basi dulu, meskipun Sasuke sebenarnya bukan tipe orang yang suka berbasa-basi, "Gimana keadaanmu?"

Sakura tersenyum lemah, "Baik. Kamu lihat sendiri. Tapi badanku masih agak hangat," ucapnya sambil memegang keningnya sendiri.

"Apa udah ke dokter?" tanya Sasuke lagi, diam-diam cowok itu menyesali diri kenapa malah keterusan bertanya hal yang seperti ini. Dia harus mengatakannya segera! Cepat atau lambat dia harus mengatakannya sebelum terlambat!

"Udah, kok. Tega banget Kaa-san kalo nggak bawa aku ke dokter, haha…" candanya hambar, lalu Sakura teringat sesuatu, "A-ano, ngomong-ngomong soal ibu, barang punya ibumu belum kukembalikan, ya?"

Wajah Sasuke memerah malu,

"Gak papa, kok. Okaa-san punya banyak."

"Eh, gak bisa begitu, kan!" sanggah Sakura, dia berdiri dan hendak berjalan menuju lemari. Tapi saat dia baru mau melangkahkan kaki untuk yang ketiga kalinya, telapak tangan Sasuke yang dingin tiba-tiba menggenggam pergelangan tangannya dengan erat. "Sasuke?"

"Sakura, aku…"

.

.

.

Sasori memandang sebal pada Itachi yang tengah membuka-buka kulkas di dapurnya, mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru kulkas yang dipenuhi makanan manis di bagian tengah, sayur-mayur di bagian bawah, dan daging yang disimpan di freezer. Ada juga sirup-sirup, susu, dan air dingin yang menggiurkan di sana. Sayangnya musim gugur bukan waktu yang tepat untuk minum es.

Bukannya pelit atau apa, tapi menurut Sasori sangat tidak sopan sekali membuka kulkas di dapur rumah orang tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu, sekalipun ini rumah temannya! Dan―hei! Apa-apaan itu? Tuan Muda Uchiha itu kini mengambil sepiring cheese cake buatan Manami dari sana, mengeluarkannya dan mulai mengambil pisau dari tempat sendok, meletakannya di samping piring berisi cheese cake.

Sasori masih tetap dengan pose rasa kesalnya.

"Ada apa lagi, sih?" tanya Itachi tanpa dosa, kembali membuka kulkas tanpa menyadari tatapan Sasori yang tak kalah tajam dari death glare miliknya tengah mengarah pada sang Uchiha Itachi.

"Oi oi, apa sopan ngebuka-buka kulkas orang kayak gitu?" sindir Sasori yang mulai tidak tahan, dilihatnya kini Itachi tengah mengunyah sereal strawberry crunch milik Sakura. Cheese cake-nya juga belum dimakan!

Itachi nyengir,

"Sorry, sorry. Eh, apa ini?" tanya Itachi saat menarik sebuah mangkuk besar berwarna putih dengan garis merah di sisi-sisinya keluar, dilihatnya makanan itu berbentuk lembek dengan warna putih polos. Satu-satunya makanan yang tidak memiliki warna selain putih di sana, "Bubur? Uph, mana polos lagi. Kasian, deh, yang makan pake ini."

Alis Sasori terangkat ke atas, "Bubur?"

"Ya, bubur. Lihat, nih!" kata Itachi sambil memperlihatkan isi mangkuk itu.

Benar, memang bubur. Pemuda berambut merah di hadapannya tampak berpikir. Kalau tidak salah itu mangkuk yang Sasori gunakan sebagai wadah untuk bubur sarapan Sakura, tapi kenapa isinya masih penuh dan kenapa bisa ada dalam kulkas? Memangnya bubur seperti itu enak di makan dalam keadaan dingin?

Atau jangan-jangan Sakura tidak memakannya?

"Sini buburnya, Itachi!" perintah Sasori. Itachi langsung memberikan mangkuk bubur itu pada Sasori, dan pemuda beriris garnet itu langsung melesat pergi, berjalan menuju tangga dan menaikinya cepat-cepat, meninggalkan rasa bingung di hati Itachi.

'Aku harus tanya Sakura udah makan sarapannya atau belum,' batin Sasori sedikit geram. Inilah salah satu alasan kenapa dia ingin tetap menjaga Sakura di rumah dan merelakan diri untuk tidak masuk sekolah.

Kapan Sakura akan menepati janjinya untuk jadi anak yang penurut? Sepertinya bocah itu memang harus selalu diawasi. Lihat saja kalau hal seperti ini terulang, Sasori akan mengadukannya pada Manami yang bisa jadi lebih keras ketimbang dirinya.

Saat tiba di dekat pintu kamar yang terbelalak lebar, Sasori baru saja akan memanggil nama adiknya itu, namun terhenti karena mendengar suara adik dari Itachi yang pasti tengah berbicara dengan Sakura. Rangkaian kalimat yang cukup mengejutkannya,

"Sakura, aku… suka padamu. Aku membutuhkanmu dan aku ingin kamu jadi milikku."

Dan beberapa dari banyaknya untaian kata-kata Sakura pada saat 'malam itu' kembali terputar di memori kepalanya, terulang kembali bagai kaset lama yang kembali diputar. Begitu membekas,

'Katamu aku harus memilih antara kamu dan Sasuke-kun, tapi dia nggak pernah memintaku untuk jadi miliknya meski dia pernah bilang suka sama aku walau secara nggak langsung, meskipun aku udah pasti bisa menerima permintaan itu kalau dia bertanya karena memang gak ada larangan bagi aku dan Sasuke untuk punya hubungan.'

'Aku udah pasti bisa menerima permintaan itu kalau dia bertanya karena memang gak ada larangan bagi aku dan Sasuke untuk punya hubungan.'

'**Gak ada larangan bagi aku dan Sasuke untuk punya hubungan.'**

Dia menunduk, mencengkram mangkuk yang ada dalam genggaman tangannya dengan penuh emosi. Hari ini, sore ini, detik ini, Sakura sudah benar-benar memiliki dua pilihan. Sekarang keputusan ada di tangan Sakura, dia tinggal memilih… kira-kira yang mana yang benar-benar bisa ia pilih.

Menerima cinta yang sebenarnya bertepuk sebelah tangan, atau… cinta terlarang yang tidak seharusnya Sakura inginkan?

**Tsuzuku…**

Mikum! (?)

Apa Fuyu hiatus lama? * readers : emang bener-bener hiatus yah? * soalnya UTS dan lain-lain udah beres sih, horeee…

Ahaha, ternyata Fuyu masih cinta FFn dan belum bisa bener-bener hiatus T.T *lho?*

Oiya, gimana menurut kalian tentang chapter ini? Gimana? Gimana? *plak*

Kasih pendapatnya ya! Kasih tau juga kalo ada typo! Aih, setelah Fuyu cek, ternyata ada beberapa typo di chapter-chapter lalu, kok kalian gak ngomong sih? Jahat… *pundung di kolong meja*

Oia, buat Kenapa-san *kok aneh ya kedengerannya?* Fuyu mau bales reviewnya, tapi ternyata Kenapa-san nge-disabled PM, jadi susah. Soalnya review alert gak masuk ke email Fuyu, gak tau kenapa T.T

Kalo nggak balas di sini ajalah! *=="*

Kenapa, fic ini emang sasosaku, tapi maaf kalo kebanyakan cuma dalam pikiran, soalnya di chapter" sebelum pengakuan, aku mikir, " mereka nggak bisa langsung mesra-mesraan gitu aja, apalagi banyak kesalahpahaman," makanya, aku bikin sasosaku saling mendam perasaan sendiri-sendiri.

Terus tentang Sasori, dia berbeda ya? Maafkanlah karena saya telah membuatnya jadi OOC *pundung*#halah

Sebenernya sih tujuan awal aku pengen dia jadi sosok "kakak" yang baik, perhatian, dan selalu pengen ngelindungi "adik"nya, meskipun sebenarnya dia suka sama adiknya sendiri. Gak tau deh ini berhasil atau nggak. Readers lain punya pendapat?

Kalo Sakura, udah jadi rencana sejak awal aku bikin dia jadi cewek childish, tapi paling childish sama Sasori. Ini gara-gara aku tertarik banget sama moe tipe imouto yang memang punya sifat demikian sama "kakak"nya *aku baca di buku How to Draw Moe Basic volume 1* dan terkadang sifatnya yang begitu malah jadi bumerang pada sang "kakak", membuat sang "kakak" risih atau kerepotan meskipun rasa sayang dan ingin melindunginya muncul ketika melihat wajah si "adik" yang polos.

Entah Sakura udah bener-bener "imouto" atau belum T.T *jeduk jedukin kepala* Readers lain punya pendapat? (lagi)

Nah, makasih atas review Kenapa-san! Yang lain juga, kalau ada yang mengganjang dalam fic ini, ngomong aja, nggak papa! Silakan bicara lewat review xD *plak*

Yasudahlah, bales review anon dulu,

**Aichiruchan**, iya itu hantu beneran xD

Hati-hati di belakang yaaa, hihihihihi…

**kin-chan**, kayaknya fic ini bikin orang jadi plin plan deh. Dukung sasusaku, tapi sasosaku juga iya. Apa Sakura kabur aja ke luar negri dan nikah ama dua cowok itu ya? Hahahaha xD

Bercanda :p

**SasuSaku**, makasih udah menyempatkan waktu untuk baca dan review fic-ku ini :))

**fauziah azhaar**, reaksi Sakura udah terungkap di chapter ini! Ta-daaaa! *jeng jeng!*

**Ainath**, haha, bukan Itachi kok. Tapi kalo kamu mau anggap hantu itu Itachi juga gak masalah xD

Kissing scenes pasti ada lagi, tunggu yaaa~

**Icha yukina clyne**, maaaaaaf, chapter ini cuma dikit sasusakunya, soalnya ada reader yang bilang fic ini lebih dominan sasusaku, makanya aku berusaha nambahin porsi pair utama :D

Tapi Fuyu janji sasusaku masih tetep berlanjut, doain yaa~

**Oline takarai**, Oline-san sasuke hater? Sama! *tereak pake toa*

Tapi aku suka sasusaku xD

Wah, kasih ke naru? Sayangnya fic ini bukan pair itu, tapi bukannya gak mungkin sih ^^

**Nanairo Zoacha**, tenang. Readers tinggal tunggu endingnya aja xD

**M0m0 Aika**, maaf tapi itu udah tuntutan scenario. Kalo seandainya berubah, pasti ada petir yang nyamber otak Fuyu -?-

Special thanks for :

**Rei-Cha Ditachi**

**Aichiruchan**

**V3Yagami**

**Thia2rh**

**Rizu Hatake-hime**

**natsu-CherryKnight**

**Akasuna Arishima**

**KasuHano-HimaUlqui**

**kin-chan**

**Kirara Yuukansa**

**SasuSaku**

**Oichi tyara no sasori**

**D-kiro YoiD**

**fauziah azhaar**

**Ryuku S. A. J**

**EvErlastingVIC**

**Ainath**

**kafuyamei vanessa-hime**

**Icha yukina clyne**

**Kenapa**

**Oline takarai**

**Hika Midori chan**

**Lhyn hatake**

**Nanairo Zoacha**

**Raiha Laf Qyaza**

**M0m0 Aika**

**Momo Saitou**

**Uchiha Yuki-chan**

Nah, sampai ketemu di next chap! Mind to review?


	19. My Answer

**Sister Lover**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Boku wa Imouto ni Koi wo Suru © Kotomi Aoki**

**Main Characters :**

**Haruno Sakura **

**Akasuna no Sasori **

**Romance / Family / Drama**

**T Rated **

**Warning : AU, Heavy OOC, Sibling Incest.**

**Dengarkan hatimu, turuti hatimu, percayai hatimu, Sakura.**

**Kau ingin… dia jadi milikmu, 'kan?**

'**Karena itulah, aku nggak lagi memikirkan akal sehatku.'**

**~oOo~**

**Chapter 18**

**My Answer**

**~oOo~**

"…?" Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan tidak percaya, berharap telinganya salah tangkap, salah dengar. Kau mendengarnya 'kan Sakura, apa yang dia bilang tadi? Aku-suka-padamu. Cukup tiga kata itu saja sudah bisa mewakili kalimatnya yang lain.

Tapi itu belum cukup bagi Sakura untuk dapat membuatnya sadar kalau tidak ada yang salah dengan kata-kata Sasuke barusan. Semuanya nyata, bukan ilusi dan tersampaikan dengan benar bahkan sama sekali tidak terbata, tidak gugup, dan itulah yang membuat Sakura semakin heran.

Bagaimana dia bisa menyatakannya secepat dan begitu to the point seperti tadi? Membelokkan topik pembicaraan secara drastis yang mendadak bertubrukan dengan pernyataan cinta, seolah-olah kalimat itu adalah kalimat biasa yang selalu digunakan sehari-hari, terluncur begitu saja bagai tanpa disengaja.

"Apa… maksudnya?" tanya Sakura memastikan, berharap jawaban Sasuke tidak sesuai dengan yang ia pikirkan.

"M-masa kamu nggak mengerti?" tanya Sasuke agak gusar dengan pipi merona, hancur sudah image-nya sebagai Uchiha.

Sakura menggeleng,

"Bukan! Maksudku… Kenapa kamu ngomong begitu?" tanya Sakura, masih dengan ekspresi bingungnya. Mungkinkah Sasuke… bermaksud menembaknya? Menembak dalam artian menyatakan perasaan untuk menjalin hubungan yang lebih serius ketimbang berteman? Sasuke yang itu?

"Soalnya aku suka padamu, karena itulah aku menembakmu, baka!" jelas Sasuke tegas, dilihatnya Sakura termangu dalam sunyi, bayangan gadis itu terpantul di iris matanya yang hitam. Kemudian, dengan nada lebih rendah Sasuke melanjutkan, "Terus, apa jawabanmu?"

Padahal penjelasan Sasuke belumlah cukup memuaskan bagi Sakura. Karena yang ingin Sakura ketahui adalah, apa yang membuat seorang Sasuke berani dan mau mengatakan hal sepribadi itu pada seorang Sakura yang… err, mungkin kalau bisa dilihat dari sifatnya, sangat tidak cocok jika disandingkan dengan seorang keturunan Uchiha.

Tiba-tiba, Sakura merasa kepalanya terasa pening dan berputar, seperti habis dipukul palu besi yang sangat berat kemudian dimasukkan ke dalam pusaran air, tengkuknya pun serasa pegal sekali, ingin rasanya dia berbaring di kasur sekarang juga. Kenapa ini?

"T-tolong lepas…" pinta Sakura, menarik lengannya yang digenggam Sasuke. Sebelum dia benar-benar terjatuh, sebaiknya ia duduk saja di tepi kasur.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa? Apanya yang sakit?" tanya Sasuke penuh kekhawatiran, perhatiannya teralih sesaat ketika melihat Sakura yang meringis perlahan sambil meremas pelipisnya. Takut terjadi apa-apa.

"Cuma pusing. Aku nggak apa-apa…" ucap Sakura tersenyum paksa, "Ng, Sasuke-kun, soal yang tadi―"

"Dijawab nanti juga nggak apa-apa, sekarang kamu tidur aja dulu!" ucap Sasuke dengan raut wajah cemas, sepertinya kini perhatiannya benar-benar teralih. Lihat saja, sekarang dia sudah marah-marah menyuruh Sakura untuk berbaring, kemudian mengambil selimut yang terlipat rapi tak jauh dari tempat Sakura berbaring.

Sakura menatap Sasuke tanpa berkedip saat pemuda yang biasanya selalu dingin itu, menyelimutinya dengan wajah yang serius, namun kelihatan hangat sekali. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Sasuke seperti ini.

Berpikir di antara isi kepalanya yang tengah kacau balau tak beraturan, jika diperhatikan raut wajah Sasuke yang seperti itu… lucu sekali. Harusnya ada seseorang yang mengabadikan ekspresi Sasuke yang seperti itu sekarang. Langka, bukan?

'Di saat seperti ini, sempat-sempatnya kamu mikir begitu!' sesuatu yang jauh di dalam hati Sakura lagi-lagi menjerit, membuat gadis itu kembali ke dunianya yang rumit.

"Sekarang tidur!" perintah Sasuke seperti seorang ibu yang merawat anaknya, tapi yang ia dapat malah sebuah tawa kecil dari Sakura, "Apanya yang lucu?" tanya Sasuke sebal.

"Bukan. Tapi Sasuke-kun, mukamu tadi lucu banget. Aku belum pernah lihat mukamu yang begitu," ucap Sakura pelan yang diikuti dengan senyuman kecilnya, "Oh ya, makasih."

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat, ia pikir Sakura seharusnya tidak perlu berterimakasih, karena Sasuke merasa ini sudah menjadi kewajibannya. Kewajiban untuk menyayangi dan melindungi orang yang dia sukai. Dan satu hal lagi, entah kenapa dia merasa senang saat Sakura menyebutnya lucu tadi. "Kamu boleh jawab pertanyaanku kalau udah sembuh nanti."

"Eh…"

"Aku akan sabar menunggu, kok!" ucap Sasuke tulus, mengulum senyum simpul. Senyum yang jarang Sasuke perlihatkan pada siapapun, dan ini membuat Sakura semakin risau, "Tolong pikirkan baik-baik," lanjutnya, menaruh harapan besar pada Sakura.

"Iya," jawab Sakura, menggigit bibir kuat-kuat. Dia tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia katakan selain 'iya'.

Hening sejenak, hingga Sasuke kembali menyebut nama gadis yang beberapa bulan lebih muda darinya itu, lalu berkata dengan penekanan kata yang amat sangat serius, menatap lurus-lurus pada sang gadis, "Semoga jawabanmu nanti nggak membuatku kecewa."

Dan Sakura memejamkan matanya, berharap bisa melupakan kata-kata terakhir Sasuke yang mampu membuatnya menghasilkan keringat dingin seharian tak henti-henti.

**~oOo~**

Bukannya tambah membaik, keadaan Sakura malah kembali seperti di awal-awal dia sakit. Mual, pusing, dan bolak-balik ke toilet siang malam. Hal ini gara-gara ada lagi hal yang sibuk membuatnya berpikir―meskipun pada akhirnya dia malah melamun saat berusaha untuk berpikir―dan lupa kalau dia harus makan teratur dan minum obat.

Karenanya, Manami terpaksa mengambil cuti dari restorannya hanya untuk menjaga si bungsu di rumah. Kasihan, sekaligus kesal juga melihat kelakuan Sakura yang seperti itu, seenaknya tidak makan dan obat yang dibeli pakai uang itu hanya sesekali dia minum, sia-sia.

Sakura juga harus menambah izinnya lagi di sekolah. Hampir lebih dari sembilan ini, bagaimana mau cepat sembuh? Apa Sakura masih mau makan dengan bubur putih dan buah pisang? Seperti bayi saja.

Tapi akhir-akhir ini gadis remaja itu tidak lagi mengeluh soal bubur dan pisang. Setiap Manami atau Sasori mengawasinya makan, dia selalu melakukannya dengan baik dan tanpa protes, meskipun terkadang diam-diam Sakura membuang sisa bubur yang masih banyak itu ke dalam lubang wc saat Manami dan Sasori tidak mengawasinya.

Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang lebih penting untuk dipikirkan selain untuk merasakan dan memprotes tidak enaknya rasa bubur saat lidahnya mengecap makanan itu dan melewati kerongkongannya, juga bagaimana bosannya dia pada buah pisang.

Dia kelihatan berpikir keras, seperti orang yang bimbang untuk memutuskan sesuatu. Linglung, mungkin itulah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaan Sakura sekarang ini. Sudah pasti sesuatu itu adalah hal yang berat, kalau tidak, Sakura tidak akan sampai seperti ini.

Hingga detik berganti menit, menit berganti jam, jam berganti hari, sampailah pada hari yang seperti biasa sejuk ini, Sakura masih sama seperti hari-hari kemarin. Rasa-rasanya kalau melihat anak itu, sepertinya dia tidak punya keinginan sama sekali untuk sembuh.

Karena memang ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak ingin sembuh…

.

.

.

"Satu, dua tiga, empat…" sosok berambut panjang dan cerah itu tampak asyik menghitung daun-daun yang berjatuhan di halaman samping rumahnya, tanpa mempedulikan hari sudah menjelang sore dan angin bertiup dengan agak kencang, dia tetap saja menghitung tanpa tujuan, dan tidak peduli dirinya duduk di atas tanah tanpa alas apapun.

Jari-jari kakinya sudah terkotori oleh tanah dan debu, juga ada yang sedikit terluka akibat berjalan di sana dan tanpa sengaja tergores kerikil ataupun batu. Namun dia masih teguh dengan sikap ketidakpedulian.

Tangannya yang pucat terus menyusun daun-daun yang berwarna kekuningan itu, menatapnya tak berarti. Gadis itu―Sakura―menghela napas panjang, berharap apa yang ia lakukan ini akan mengubah semuanya. Tapi tidak mungkin, waktu sudah tidak bisa dibalikkan lagi dan apapun yang ia lakukan akan percuma.

Sakura menyadari udara yang mulai menyengat, suhu tubuhnya yang semula hangat mulai tergantikan dengan suhu dingin yang siapapun pasti akan merasa tidak nyaman jika merasakannya. Dingin penyakit. Tangannya gemetar sedikit, entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya, tapi Sakura masih ingin di sini, masih ingin menghirup udara yang bahkan… seakan menyakiti dirinya dengan desauan mereka yang tak kian terhenti.

Terasa begitu dingin seperti menyelimuti sesuatu dalam dadanya. Di sana, jauh di dalam hati kecilnya, amat sangat lebih dingin, itulah yang Sakura rasakan sekarang. Jauh lebih terasa membeku ketimbang yang ia rasa di sekujur tubuhnya.

Pikirannya kosong. Melambung tinggi entah ke mana.

"Saku-chan?" suara itu sontak membuat Sakura menoleh dengan gerakan gemulai, tapi tidak ada ekspresi kaget di wajah gadis itu seperti yang biasa ia perlihatkan saat ketahuan melakukan sesuatu yang salah. Hanya tatapan biasa, tatapan tanpa dosa. Kosong tanpa cahaya.

"Selamat datang. Baru pulang?" ucapnya pelan pada Sasori yang berdiri membatu di dekat pintu geser menuju halaman samping rumah, masih dengan baju seragamnya lengkap dengan kaos kaki yang terpasang. Sakura tidak bisa mengartikan raut muka sang kakak, entah itu marah, kesal, sedih, kasihan, ataupun khawatir.

Yang terdengar hanya suara angin.

Setelah meletakkan tasnya begitu saja di atas lantai yang dingin, Sasori langsung berjalan ke arah Sakura yang masih bandel, tetap duduk di atas tanah yang sudah pasti kotor dan kelihatan tidak punya inisiatif untuk bangun sama sekali. Tanpa melepas kaus kakinya, dia langsung saja turun ke bawah dengan langkah terhentak, mencengkram lengan Sakura, memaksanya untuk segera berdiri,

"Apa-apaan, sih, kamu ini? Di luar 'kan dingin!" ucapnya menahan amarah yang bercampur kekhawatiran. Sakura hanya merengut, tidak mau menatapnya. Dimarahi tidak dimarahi sepertinya sama saja.

"Aku bosan di kamar," jawab Sakura datar.

"Tapi kenapa harus di luar? Lihat, badanmu jadi dingin begini! Nanti kalau pingsan terus tambah parah gimana, hah? Kamu ini mikir apa, sih!" cecar Sasori bertubi-tubi.

"…"

"Mana Kaa-san?"

"Tidur. Sejak tadi siang."

Pemuda itu menghela napas, berusaha mendinginkan emosinya yang sempat melonjak. Sungguh butuh kesabaran bagi Sasori untuk menghadapi adik satu-satunya yang suka berlaku aneh ini. Kalau saja dia bukan kakak yang pengertian, dia pasti sudah memaki-maki Sakura, membentaknya sampai menangis.

Ditatapnya Sakura yang tampak kusut masai dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Ini bukan Sakura. Bukan Sakura yang biasanya. Tidak ada kilauan cahaya tersembunyi di mata hijaunya yang selalu menebar pesona saat dia sekedar melirik, menatap, dan ketika dia mengerling.

Dan cara bicaranya yang begitu lemas tadi, juga tatapannya yang seringkali tidak terfokus, ya ampun… sungguh Sasori tidak bisa melihatnya terus-terusan seperti ini, dia tidak tega. Padahal setelah Sasori bicara padanya malam itu, Sakura tidak terlalu begini. Tapi kenapa sekarang malah…

Kalau terus begini, bisa-bisa Sasori juga ikut-ikutan stress!

"Ayo, kita ke atas…" ajaknya lembut sambil tersenyum, berharap dengan kelembutan bisa melumerkan hati si adik, agar Sakura mau menurutinya, "Mau kugendong?"

Sakura mengangguk, tersenyum kecil. Ah, melihat senyum tipisnya saja sudah membuat perasaan Sasori sedikit lebih lega. Akhirnya, Sasori membiarkan adiknya itu naik ke punggungnya, melingkarkan lengan rampingnya pada leher Sasori dan bersandar di sana dengan manja.

'Hangat…' pikir Sakura, mengeratkan lengannya pada leher Sasori.

Pemilik rambut merah itu menarik napas dalam, merasakan ringan dan dinginnya tubuh yang ia bawa, Sasori melirik ke belakang tubuhnya dengan sendu. Kemudian, dihelanya napas yang telah masuk ke paru-parunya dengan perlahan, dan mulai berjalan masuk ke rumah, menuju kamar mereka berdua yang hanya diiringi dengan kesunyian.

Meninggalkan daun-daun berguguran di luar sana yang beterbangan disapu semilir sang angin musim gugur.

Sepertinya, hari ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang.

**~oOo~**

"Kenapa kamu keluar, sih?" tanya Sasori sambil menyuapi Sakura dengan menu yang sama, lagi-lagi bubur. Hanya saja kali ini bubur kentang.

Alasan Sakura yang mengatakan "bosan" tidak bisa Sasori terima. Kalau bosan, bisa 'kan dia menyalakan tv, lagipula akhir-akhir ini banyak bermunculan acara-acara yang bagus. Dan menurut Sasori, menghitung daun bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan untuk dilakukan, justru itu adalah kegiatan bodoh yang bahkan lebih membosankan ketimbang duduk berjam-jam di atas kasur.

Apalagi Sakura dalam keadaan sakit. Tidakkah ia berpikir kalau berdiam diri lama-lama di luar rumah tidak baik untuknya? Atau memang anak itu tidak mau cepat sembuh dan kembali ke sekolah, bertemu dengan teman-temannya?

Pasti ada sesuatu yang membuatnya sengaja memperlambat kesembuhan yang seharusnya selalu diharapkan oleh setiap orang sakit.

"Kamu boleh cerita. Nanti pasti jadi lebih enteng, kayak waktu itu," bujuk Sasori, menaruh mangkuknya di samping tempat ia duduk, mendongak untuk melihat Sakura yang duduk di tepi kasur sedangkan dia di atas karpet.

Sakura meremas celana piyama yang ia pakai, menggigit bibirnya dengan ekspresi resah. Tidak tahu bagaimana dia harus mulai bicara, membuka mulutnya saja rasanya berat sekali. Tidak enak badan ternyata membuatnya malas melakukan segalanya terutama yang diperintah, bukan kemauan sendiri.

"Aku…" ucapnya pelan, terdiam sedangkan Sasori mulai antusias mendengarkan. Masalah apapun bagi Sakura, ceritakan saja padanya karena dia tidak akan melewatkan satu hurufpun, akan setia mendengarkannya meski pembicaraan itu nantinya akan menyakiti hati, menambah deritanya.

"Kenapa?"

"… nggak tau harus bilang apa."

Mendengar itu, Sasori berpindah duduk ke samping Sakura, hanya berjarak beberapa centimeter dari gadis itu, menghadap tepat kepada sang adik yang kini tampak menunduk.

"Jangan lari dari masalah, Saku-chan. Aku sebenarnya mengerti kamu pusing karena apa."

"Eh?"

"Sekarang kamu benar-benar punya dua pilihan," ucap Sasori, diiringi senyuman pahitnya. Sakura mengepalkan tangan. Jadi Sasori dengar, dengar soal kejadian di kamar saat ia berdua dengan Sasuke dan pada kenyataannya kini Sakura sudah terjebak. Dua pilihan, dua cinta. Antara yang terlarang dengan yang diperbolehkan. Antara yang bertepuk sebelah tangan dengan yang sebenarnya terbalas.

Antara Sasori atau Sasuke.

Dan Sakura tidak tahu yang mana yang akan ia pilih.

Masing-masing pilihan akan berpengaruh beda pada masa depannya nanti.

Sebelumnya Sasuke belum pernah menyatakan cinta, jadi bisa dibilang Sakura hanya punya satu pilihan, yaitu pilihan untuk menolak Sasori atau tidak. Tapi kini, Sasuke sudah terlanjur mengutarakan perasaannya di saat perasaan Sasori bahkan belum mendapat jawaban yang pasti dari Sakura.

Dan di sinilah Sakura. Berada dalam dilema antara dua cinta yang ditakdirkan dalam garis hidupnya.

Sasuke yang dingin, namun sebenarnya mempunyai sifat yang bisa berubah menjadi susu manis dan hangat di saat-saat tertentu. Yang telah banyak menolongnya, yang pernah menghiburnya saat dia terpuruk. Dia sangat hangat di balik wajah esnya yang hampir selalu beku, pintar, mendekati sempurna bagi para anak perempuan yang menyukainya. Dan satu hal, ini pertama kalinya Sasuke jatuh cinta, dan Sakura tidak tahu apa yang membuat Sasuke suka padanya.

Atau…

Sasori yang paling hangat apalagi jika ada di hadapannya. Selalu melindunginya, selalu menyayanginya bahkan saat dia sudah berbuat yang tidak-tidak. Orang paling berpengaruh dalam hidup Sakura, mereka sudah bersama sejak Sakura lahir, dan Sakura sudah hampir tahu seluruhnya tentang Sasori luar dalam. Satu-satunya orang dalam lingkup keluarga yang menaruh Sakura pada tempat istimewa dihatinya. Jauh berbeda dengan rasa sayang yang diberikan ayah dan ibu. Rasa sayang sebagai seorang kakak kepada adiknya, tapi sekaligus dengan rasa sayang kepada seorang kekasih.

Tidak ada yang membedakan. Keduanya sama-sama baik dengan cara mereka sendiri-sendiri. Secara fisik? Hal itu jangan ditanyakan lagi. Kepintaran? Memangnya siapa Ketua Osis Konoha Chugakko dan siapa yang mengajari Sakura hingga bisa menjadi bintang kelas berturut-turut?

Mungkin yang membedakan hanya satu.

Yaitu… cinta.

Cinta mana yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Cinta mana yang sesungguhnya terbalas.

Cinta mana yang memungkinkan untuk dipilih.

Cinta mana yang tidak mungkin untuk dipilih.

…

… cinta dari siapa yang paling besar dan paling tulus.

"Kayaknya udah ada jawaban yang pasti buatku, ya?" tanya Sasori, mengira-ngira.

"Belum!" sanggah Sakura cepat-cepat, menolak pertanyaan Sasori tanpa jeda, "Aku butuh waktu banyak. Sasuke-kun bilang, dia akan minta jawabanku kalau aku udah sembuh, karena itu… aku nggak mau cepat sembuh!"

Tanpa disadari Sakura sudah bicara sekeras ini. Sakura mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi, menjambaknya kuat-kuat,

"Kalau aku tetap sakit, aku nggak perlu jawab pengakuan Sasuke, dan aku yakin Onii-chan nggak akan memaksaku apalagi keadaanku begini…"

"Aku 'kan udah bilang, aku nggak memaksamu!"

"Tapi aku masih kepikiran, apalagi Sasuke―"

"Kesehatanmu itu jauh lebih penting dari apapun termasuk perasaanku sendiri!"

Sakura menoleh, menatap dalam-dalam pada Sasori dengan matanya yang melebar. Lihat raut wajah kakaknya, marah, sedih, khawatir. Dan yang paling tidak Sakura mengerti… kenapa… kenapa meskipun Sakura menggantungkan perasaan Sasori untuknya, dia masih saja begitu peduli?

Kenapa dia begitu baik padanya?

Tidak bisakah Sasori mengacuhkannya sedikit saja? Agar Sakura bisa mengerti, kalau pemuda itu merasakan sakit di dalam sana.

Kalau seperti ini caranya, Sakura tidak bisa tahu apa yang Sasori pikirkan dan apa yang Sasori rasakan. Entah dia menderita atau tidak, atau malah didera rasa nyeri yang lebih menusuk dari yang Sakura rasakan kini. Hanya saja dia menahannya sendiri, memendamnya tanpa menunjukan luka itu pada siapapun, termasuk Sakura.

Mencoba untuk tegar di hadapan Sakura, agar Sakura tidak tertekan? Padahal, ini bukan kesalahan Sasori seutuhnya.

"Kenapa…" lirih Sakura, menunduk dalam hingga wajahnya terhalangi oleh poni rambutnya yang kelihatan kasar, tidak ingin memperlihatkan wajahnya, "Kenapa Onii-chan begitu baik sama aku?"

"Apa?"

"… orang seperti aku harusnya kamu lupakan. Aku…" Sakura menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat, tidak ragu dengan kalimat yang selanjutnya akan ia utarakan, "Sama sekali nggak pantas buatmu. Aku terlalu banyak membuatmu sakit."

Sasori mengulum senyuman getir saat mendengar hal itu. Mengalun lembut, namun begitu menyayat hati, menggoreskan luka di dada ini.

"Aku memang merasa sakit. Tapi melihat keadaanmu yang seperti ini, rasanya jadi jauh lebih sakit. Sakitmu, sakitku juga. Karena itu, Onii-chan mohon jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, jangan berpikir terlalu banyak."

"Bodoh, lagi-lagi ngomong hal yang membuatku terharu begitu!" rutuk Sakura sambil mengusap matanya dengan punggung tangan. Jujur saja mendengar kalimat seperti itu membuatnya bahagia, membuatnya merasa menjadi gadis paling beruntung di dunia. Tapi belum tentu Sakura bisa membuat Sasori merasakan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang.

"Aku senang, kok, melihatmu terharu," ucap Sasori sambil mengelus helaian merah muda milik gadis di sampingnya dengan lembut, membuat Sakura bersandar pada bahunya yang tegap masih dengan wajah menunduk, seolah tak ingin memperlihatkan ekspresinya.

"Aku takut membuat Onii-chan terluka lebih dari ini…" bisiknya pelan, begitu pelan, hampir membatin hingga menelusup ke relung hati Sasori. 'Aku nggak mau membuat Sasuke-kun kecewa, dia udah banyak menolongku. Tapi… dengan perlakuan Onii-chan yang seperti ini, apa aku masih tega menyakitinya lagi hanya karena alasan… darah kita sama?'

Darah kita sama, kita terikat oleh benang tak kasat mata, ikatan keluarga. Dan sesuai hukum norma, sesuai hukum Tuhan, dan demi kejujuran yang diajarkan oleh Ibu yang telah mendidik kita, orang yang punya ikatan darah tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu. Sampai kapanpun.

Sejak kau lahir, Sakura. Itu berarti Tuhan telah menetapkanmu akan lahir dari ibu dan ayah yang sama dengan orang yang akan menempatkan dirimu dalam pelosok hati kecilnya yang paling dalam―kakakmu―seseorang yang lahir jauh-jauh hari sebelummu.

Kau dan dia sudah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi saudara. Dan betapapun salah satu dari kalian menyesalinya, hal itu takkan pernah berubah.

**Aku tidak akan merubahnya.**

'Kami-sama, apa aku boleh egois untuk yang kali ini?' pintanya dalam hati, bertanya… Tapi Dia Yang Melihat sama sekali tidak menjawab, tetap membisu. Untuk apa? Dijawab ataupun tidak dijawab sama saja, karena Dia yakin, salah satu dari banyak hambanya itu tahu akan jawaban yang ia pertanyakan.

"Untuk langit musim gugur…" tiba-tiba lisan Sasori melantunkan nada yang familiar di telinga Sakura, sebuah lagu yang pernah ia dengar sebelumnya. Dan saat pemuda itu meneruskan, Sakura mendengarkannya dengan mata terpejam rapat. Tidak ingin melewatkan syair-syair yang selanjutnya akan dimainkan.

Menghayatinya sedalam mungkin.

"Ayo bernyanyi bersama tingginya awan

Bersama selamanya, dengan satu hati…

Tautkan jemari dan jangan biarkan rasa ini… terbang menghilang bersama desahan angin."

Sederhana, namun terdengar syahdu. Rangkaian melodi cinta penghangat hati, penenang jiwa.

"Kau adalah senja merahku, Sayang…

Kala senja kita bercengkrama, berdua…

Dadaku berdegup kencang, di bawah langit… musim gugur."

Dan saat Sasori menyelesaikan lagunya, lagu cinta dari ribuan jutaan lagu cinta di Bumi ini, tahu-tahu Sakura sudah ada di dunia lain, dunia paling tenang di mana dia merasakan apa yang sebenarnya dia inginkan. Dunia di mana Sakura tidak merasakan beban, semuanya bahagia, tidak ada pihak yang menderita, tidak ada kata 'sakit hati'.

Dunia yang sangat indah, di mana mereka menyanyikan lagu "Untuk Langit Musim Gugur" bersama-sama. Berdua.

.

.

.

Sakura memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat, berharap ia bisa segera memasuki alam mimpi untuk yang kedua kalinya pada hari ini tanpa menunggu lama. Kelopak matanya terkatup rapat, jelas sekali kalau dia tidur dipaksakan. Sama sekali tidak tidur, hanya matanya saja yang tertutup.

Dia terus mencoba dan mencoba.

Satu jam.

Dua jam.

Dua jam setengah.

Masih sama, dia masih belum bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Dan keringat dingin yang biasa keluar di malam hari mulai bermunculan dari balik pori-pori tubuhnya yang terasa dingin. Rasa tidak nyaman membuat Sakura berkali-kali berganti posisi, mencari posisi yang paling membuatnya nyaman. Tapi sama sekali tidak ada.

Akhirnya, Sakura memutuskan untuk kembali membuka matanya setelah berjam-jam berusaha, dan melihat ke jam dinding. Sudah jam sebelas malam rupanya, lalu dia mengalihkan tatapannya ke samping, menemukan seseorang duduk di depan meja belajar sembari menulis sesuatu, gerak-geriknya kelihatan begitu tekun.

"Mau sampai kapan Onii-chan belajar?" tanya Sakura pada orang yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Sasori itu, yang ditanya tampak berhenti menulis sejenak, mengedikkan kepalanya ke belakang,

"Dan mau sampai kapan kamu nggak tidur?" dia malah balik bertanya, Sakura bisa merasakan isyarat perintah untuk kembali tidur dari nada bicaranya tadi.

Gadis itu mengelap keningnya yang dicucuri keringat dengan punggung lengan, "Aku nggak bisa tidur, rasanya dingin…"

Sasori beranjak dari bangkunya dan berjalan menuju Sakura. Pemuda itu menyuruh Sakura untuk bergeser sebentar dan tampak mengecek sesuatu, ia langsung menemukan bantal yang tampak basah seperti habis tertumpahi air, kemudian baju tidur Sakura yang kelihatan lepek terutama di bagian punggung. Sepertinya gara-gara keringat dingin itu, ya…

"Ganti bajumu, lihat, basah semua!" ujar Sasori, dia membantu Sakura untuk berdiri dan memperhatikan adiknya yang berjalan terhuyung menuju lemari, "Hati-hati."

"Iya-iya, aku tau!" dengus Sakura sambil mengambil baju tidur bercorak kelinci, kemudian dengan lemas masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Tak ada tiga menit, gadis itu sudah keluar lagi dari sana dengan baju tidur yang tadi diambilnya.

Sakura baru saja akan berusaha memejamkan matanya lagi kalau Sasori tidak berkata,

"Tunggu, ya… Biar kubuatkan teh hangat."

Dan Sakura hanya bisa menatap punggung Sasori keluar dari sana. Huff… diperlakukan seperti ini, rasanya… jadi seperti tuan putri saja.

.

.

.

"Onii-chan…"

"Hm?"

"Udah ngantuk, ya?"

"… ya."

"…"

"…"

"Onii-chan…"

"Apa?"

"Ngg, bisa geser sedikit?"

Sasori membalikkan posisinya, mengerutkan kening dengan tatapan agak gusar dan menemukan Sakura tengah menghadap ke arahnya hingga kini mereka saling berhadapan, dia bertanya, "Kamu sendiri yang minta supaya aku tidur di sini, kan?"

Sakura menatapnya polos, kemudian meringis,

"Maaf, aku cuma nggak tau mau ngobrol apa."

"Kalau memang sempit, biarin aku tidur di atas," ujar Sasori tidak memedulikan jawaban Sakura barusan, bersiap untuk pindah ke ranjang atas. Namun Sakura malah mencegahnya dengan menarik ujung kaos hitam yang ia pakai.

"J-jangan! Pokoknya Onii-chan harus tetap di sini sampai aku ketiduran, soalnya kalau kita dempetan 'kan jadi lebih hangat!" kelit Sakura penuh alasan, "Selimutnya kurang tebal…"

Sakura lebih mendekatkan tubuhnya ke samping Sasori, berusaha memperoleh kehangatan yang menguar dari pemilik rambut merah itu. Sasori terdiam, dia merasa kalau mereka sudah seperti amplop dan perangko saja. Menempel begini.

"Hah, kalau begini 'kan ribet! Bukannya lebih baik kalau begini?"

Direngkuhnya Sakura dengan satu tangan, menarik tubuh gadis itu agar terkubur lebih dalam dalam pelukannya, membuat Sakura bersandar pada dadanya yang bidang, menyebabkan debaran jantung di dalam sana terlantun dengan begitu jelas, cepat namun berirama. Sasori menggigit bibir. Ya, sebaiknya yang seperti ini jangan dibiarkan terlalu lama.

Sebisa mungkin, berduaan dengan keadaan seperti ini ingin sekali bisa Sasori hindari. Karena kalau tidak, bukannya bisa melupakan gadis yang ada dalam pelukannya ini, namun yang terjadi pasti sebaliknya.

Akal sehatnya tidak menginginkan ini, tidak memerintahkannya untuk melakukan apa yang kini tengah ia lakukan. Tapi tidak hatinya, hati kecilnya berkata lain, amat sangat lain, seperti memerintahkan dirinya untuk melakukan apa yang memang ingin ia lakukan. Mengatakan suatu kejujuran dalam hatinya selama ini, kejujuran yang sebenarnya selalu ingin Sasori sangkal kebenarannya. Selalu ingin dia hindari meskipun sudah terlanjur terjadi, tak terhindarkan.

Memeluk Sakura selamanya. Menandainya kalau gadis itu miliknya.

Mungkin inilah yang terakhir.

'Semoga ini jadi yang terakhir buatku,' batin Sasori berharap, 'Jadi yang terakhir, memelukmu dengan cara begini, yang terakhir memelukmu dengan jantung berdebar begini. Semoga jadi yang terakhir… memelukmu dengan perasaan seperti ini.'

Kesunyian yang amatlah kaku melapisi rasa hangat yang meliputi kedua insan manusia itu. Nyaman sekaligus canggung. Masing-masing pita suara mereka terkunci rapat. Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik. Masih belum ada yang bicara sepatah katapun, seakan kehilangan bahasa.

"Tidurlah," akhirnya Sasori mendahului, berusaha mencairkan suasana, "Kamu 'kan harus banyak istirahat."

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya,

"Aku bisa dengar suara jantungmu, lho," lirihnya hati-hati, pipi merona merah muda, "Umm… Kalau Onii-chan nggak merasa nyaman, kamu boleh pindah…"

Sebuah elusan lembut terasa di tengkuk Sakura, membuatnya merasa tegang.

"Kamu bercanda, mana mungkin aku nggak nyaman seperti ini," gumam Sasori sambil menatap lekat-lekat mata hijau lembut yang beberapa centi di bawahnya itu, mencari tahu apa maksud dari tatapan tersebut sampai ke bagian yang paling dalam. Tapi tetap, tidak ada petunjuk, "Sakura…"

Sepertinya lagi-lagi Sasori tak bisa menahan diri.

Benarkah kali ini akan benar-benar menjadi yang terakhir?

"Ng?"

Sakura langsung menyadari, kalau hal-hal tabu yang beberapa waktu lalu sempat terjadi di antara dia dan Sasori akan terulang lagi kali ini kalau seandainya dia tidak peka akan keadaan mereka kini. Masalahnya, Sakura bingung untuk memutuskan, apakah dia akan membiarkannya kembali terulang begitu saja, atau mencegahnya?

'Sadar Sakura, sadar!' batinnya menjerit saat merasakan jarak wajah mereka semakin menyempit, diiringi desahan napas lembut yang menerpa kulit.

Saat hanya tinggal satu milidetik lagi untuk kedua lisan itu saling bertaut, Sakura menunduk. Dia menghindar. Mencegahnya untuk terulang kembali.

"M-maaf…" Sakura berusaha meyakinkan diri kalau tindakan yang ia ambil adalah tindakan yang benar.

Benar menurut akal sehatnya.

Tapi belum tentu benar menurut hatinya.

"Aku takut Kaa-san lihat," lagi-lagi dia berkelit. Namun kali ini Sakura tahu kalau alasannya benar-benar alasan yang bodoh dan tak bisa diterima jika seandainya Sasori adalah tipe 'pemaksa'. Tentu saja Sasori sudah tahu kalau Manami sudah tidur sejak berjam-jam yang lalu.

Meskipun begitu, Sakura yakin Sasori tahu maksudnya. Alasannya hanya sebagai kedok untuk bentuk penolakan yang ia lakukan. Meskipun sebenarnya, Sakura tidak menolak Sasori sepenuhnya.

Ada bagian dari dirinya yang ingin hal itu terulang kembali.

"… jangan diambil hati. Sekarang tidurlah, mimpi indah."

Saat Sakura mencuri pandang ke wajah manis itu, ternyata kedua kelopak matanya telah tertutup rapat. Meninggalkan rasa tidak enak hati.

'Aku masih nggak tau, harus menuruti akal sehatku atau… kata hatiku?'

**~oOo~**

"Yakin, mau berangkat sekolah hari ini?" Manami kembali memastikan entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya pagi ini, bahwa Sakura akan kembali masuk ke sekolahnya setelah beberapa hari terakhir beristirahat. Padahal menurut penglihatannya, anak itu belum sembuh benar dan kelihatan masih perlu istirahat.

"Udah kubilang Kaa-san, aku yakin! Lihat, aku sehat sekarang!" ucapnya berlagak riang, "Lagipula sebentar lagi ujian, kalau aku nggak lulus 'kan yang malu Kaa-san juga. Iya 'kan, Onii-chan?" disikutnya Sasori yang sedari tadi diam, minta persetujuan.

"Iya," sahut Sasori singkat.

Manami menghela napas berat. Terserahlah, dia mengerti watak putrinya, terkadang keras kepala dan tak jarang memaksakan diri. Sebenarnya Manami khawatir akan terjadi sesuatu pada putri satu-satunya, tapi sekarang tidak apalah mencoba untuk percaya pada Sakura yang sudah berkata 'aku bisa' padanya.

Kalau anak itu berkata 'bisa', yah… mungkin, ini hanya mungkin, ya… mungkin dia memang bisa melakukannya. Lagipula Sakura bukan anak balita yang harus selalu diawasi setiap saat.

"Ya sudah, deh. Sasori, tolong jaga dia, ya!" pesan Manami penuh amanat, sebenarnya pesan seperti ini sudah ratusan kali ia sampaikan, tapi ibu dua anak itu tidak pernah bosan menyampaikannya pada si sulung.

"Kalau begitu kami berangkat dulu, ya," pamit Sakura seraya mengajak Sasori untuk segera keluar dari teras rumah mereka.

"Hati-hati!"

"Iya-iya!"

Manami memperhatikan dua buah hatinya itu berjalan beriringan pergi ke sekolah seperti biasa, menyisakan kekhawatiran di hatinya pada si bungsu. Dia menarik napas, berpikir sesuatu.

"Kuharap Sakura cepat-cepat masuk Konoha Kotogakko, dengan begitu Sasori bisa mengawasinya lebih baik," gumamnya sendiri, tapi Manami juga berpikir, pastilah akan ada perubahan pada sifat Sakura kalau sudah masuk ke tingkat yang lebih tinggi meskipun sedikit. Karena dia tahu, kalau Sasori tidak akan bisa terus-terusan menjaga adiknya itu dan Manami pun sama, dia juga punya pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan.

Haaaah, entah kenapa Sakura itu selalu menimbulkan kekhawatiran di hatinya, padahal jelas-jelas dia tidak apa-apa dan sebenarnya Manami tahu Sakura tidak selemah kelihatannya, tadi pun dia kelihatan riang meski masih agak sedikit pucat. Ternyata benar kata orang, anak bungsu, terutama perempuan, selalu jadi kesayangan dan dapat perhatian lebih. Apalagi Manami hanya sendiri mengurus kedua anaknya.

"Kira-kira apa yang terjadi kalau Sasori kuliah?" Manami bertanya dalam kesendiriannya, berusaha memperoleh jawaban dari dirinya sendiri. Kalau Sasori kuliah, dirinya pun pasti kerja di restoran. Dan meninggalkan Sakura sendirian bukan hal yang terlalu ia sukai, beberapa hari yang lalu saat Sakura sakit pun dia selalu kepikiran saat kerja.

Benar saja, anak itu sakitnya bertambah buruk hingga menyebabkan Manami memutuskan untuk cuti.

Dan ternyata, yang sempat terbersit sekilas di otaknya adalah…

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, mengusir pemikiran yang selama ini tidak pernah sekali pun singgah di otak maupun hatinya.

"No no no no no, Sakura nggak akan kupulangkan ke Suna. Dia sendiri yang dulu minta ikut bersamaku!" tiba-tiba saja Manami jadi mengomel sendiri mengingat masa lalunya, "Kejam sekali kalau aku memulangkan dia―entah itu Sakura atau Sasori ke Suna, ibu macam apa aku ini?" lanjutnya sarkastik.

Karena sudah bertekad untuk tidak menyerahkan kedua anaknya terutama Sakura pada pihak ayah mereka bahkan dalam keadaan genting sekali pun, Manami juga harus belajar untuk percaya kalau Sakura bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri tanpa harus ada orang yang mendampingi.

'Aku terlalu berlebihan.'

**~oOo~**

"Jidaaaat! Maaf aku nggak menjengukmu kemarin-kemarin!" lantang Ino saat melihat Sakura memasuki ruang kelasnya, gadis pirang itu langsung melonjak menghampiri Sakura dan memeluknya erat-erat. Di belakang mereka berdua tampak juga Hinata yang tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan temannya itu.

"S-sesaaaak!" berontak Sakura, akhirnya Ino melepaskan pelukan kematiannya yang sempat mencekik Sakura.

"Sakitmu lama banget, sih! Maaf aku nggak bisa jenguk, akhir-akhir ini toko bungaku ramai!" ucap Ino, nada bicaranya tidak menunjukkan keprihatinan atas sakitnya Sakura, melainkan kebahagiaan karena tokonya ramai.

"A-aku juga, akhir-akhir ini… jadwalku padat, j-jadinya nggak sempat. Maaf, ya… S-Sakura-chan," ucap Hinata dengan nada menyesal. Sakura menggeleng,

"Nggak apa-apa, Hinata. Aku mengerti kamu sibuk…" ucap Sakura, kemudian menatap Ino, "Dan Ino, aku lebih senang kalau kamu nggak menjenguk, soalnya kalau kamu datang yang ada aku terganggu karena suaramu itu!"

"Huuuu!"

Setelah melepas rindu dengan kedua sahabatnya dan mendengarkan semua cerita mereka ketika Sakura tak ada di sekolah, tiba-tiba Ino mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Sakura kaget setengah mati.

"Katanya Ketua Osis menembakmu, ya?" tanya Ino tanpa ada beban sedikitpun.

"S-siapa yang bilang padamu?" Sakura balik bertanya, secara tidak langsung mengiyakan pertanyaan Ino, jengkel juga. Siapa, sih, yang menyebar berita ini? Tidak mungkin 'kan Sasuke yang sengaja mengumumkannya? Dia bukan orang seperti itu!

"Umm… ano, berita seperti itu 'kan cepat menyebar," kata Hinata, sebenarnya dia juga tahu karena diberitahu Naruto.

Mendadak Ino menggeser duduknya lebih dekat ke Sakura, ekspresi menginterogasi terpatri di wajah cantiknya,

"Jadi, kamu menerimanya?" tanya Ino lagi, menyeringai.

"Hah?"

"Diterima nggak?" desak Ino, mulai penasaran akan gossip yang tidak Sakura ketahui begitu hebohnya. Kalau bisa mendapatkan kepastian, dijamin Ino akan dikerubungi oleh anak-anak yang selalu mengikuti perkembangan gossip di sekolah.

Yah, hitung-hitung menambah keeksisan Ino dan menaikkan pamornya sebagai Queen of Gossip!

Sakura kelihatan berpikir sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu,

"Ngg… belum kujawab, Sasuke-kun memintaku menjawab kalau aku udah sembuh," jelas Sakura jujur. Mata Ino membulat, sedangkan Hinata tampak mulai serius akan pembicaraan ini,

"Terus? Kamu pasti nerima 'kan?" selidik Ino, dia yakin Sakura pasti mau. Hei, yang menembaknya adalah Uchiha Sasuke! Cowok paling cool, keren, tajir, almost perfect di seantero Konoha Chugakko, mana ada cewek yang menolaknya! Mungkin hanya orang bodoh saja yang menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke.

Tapi tidak untuk Sakura. Ada orang lain yang terpikir dalam kepalanya. Melintas di dalam sana, membuatnya berpikir dua kali untuk menerima Sasuke atau tidak.

"Belum tentu aku mau," jawab Sakura tegas.

"Apa! Jadi kamu berniat menolak?" seru Ino, untung saja di dalam kelas masih sepi.

"Berisik Ino!" protes Sakura jengkel, ingin sekali dia melakban mulut sahabatnya itu, "Dan belum tentu aku menolak! Sasuke-kun baik banget, sih, sama aku!"

"J-jadi, kalau seandainya Sakura-chan menerima Ketua Osis, itu cuma karena dia, umm… baik padamu?"

Jleb.

Seorang Hyuuga Hinata mengatakan sesuatu yang menusuk hati Sakura tanpa dinyana. Gadis itu terperangah dalam sunyi. Terdiam seribu bahasa.

Sakura tahu Hinata tidak berniat untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang menusuk padanya, gadis itu hanya terlalu polos untuk menyadari kalau kata-katanya agak tajam meskipun dilantunkan dengan begitu lembut. Dan Sakura sadar, kata-kata Hinata juga telah benar-benar membuatnya berpikir lebih jauh.

Kalau seandainya dia menerima Sasuke, itu berarti Sakura hanya menerimanya dikarenakan selama ini Sasuke telah baik padanya, tanpa ada perasaan apapun. Dengan kata lain…

Jika Sakura menerima Sasuke, itu sama saja dengan menipunya.

"Sasuke-kun itu baik sekali… aku jadi bingung harus gimana, Hinata," keluh Sakura, seakan meminta bantuan pada kedua sahabatnya.

"Umm… maaf, kalau menurutku, sih, k-kalau Sakura-chan nggak ada perasaan apapun padanya, menurutku… umm… lebih baik nggak usah diterima," komentar Hinata, tersenyum prihatin melihat kebimbangan yang melanda Sakura, "Daripada nanti, a-ada yang sakit hati!"

Sraaaak…!

Pintu geser kelas terbuka, menampakkan seorang siswa yang kelihatannya dari kelas satu di sana. Entah apa yang mau dilakukannya di kelas tiga seperti ini, sampai dia menyebut marga orang yang dicarinya,

"Permisi, senpai-tachi. Haruno-senpai, ada surat buatmu dari Ketua Osis," ucapnya sopan, Sakura beranjak dari bangkunya dan berjalan menuju anak laki-laki berambut coklat gelap itu. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada anak itu, Sakura berbalik sambil mencengkram surat itu kuat-kuat, bersiap-siap untuk mengetahui isinya.

Lalu, dibukalah surat yang dimasukkan ke dalam amplop biru bercorak garis-garis tersebut,

'Aku dengar kamu masuk sekolah hari ini.

Masih ingat kata-kataku yang waktu itu? Semoga kamu nggak lupa. Kutunggu di atap sepulang sekolah, ya…

U. S.'

"Apa isinya, Sakura?" tanya Ino yang sama sekali tidak digubris oleh Sakura. Gadis merah muda itu sudah sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri,

'Sempurna. Aku harus ambil keputusan sebelum jam pulang sekolah,' batin Sakura gelisah.

**~oOo~**

Hari ini, waktu terasa begitu cepat berlalu bagai dikejar kereta, terasa sekejap sambaran kilat, kerjapan mata. Dan untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Sakura membenci sore hari serta bertanya-tanya kenapa jam pulang sekolah harus ada, membuat gadis itu mengutuki sang waktu, berharap agar dia bisa mengendalikannya sesuka hati.

Jujur saja, Sakura lebih memilih untuk mengikuti pelajaran sejarah yang membosankan dalam waktu lama ketimbang melakukan hal yang kira-kira hanya akan memakan waktu beberapa menit ini.

Semua itu tidak akan terlintas dalam kepalanya jika Sakura tidak harus pergi ke atap sepulang sekolah karena suatu urusan.

Jari-jarinya menekan keypad ponsel, sedangkan pikirannya melayang entah ke mana. Matanya sesekali melirik jemarinya yang menari lincah di sana, takut membuat kesalahan. Saat dirasa sudah cukup, dibacanya pesan yang akan ia tujukan pada seseorang tersebut,

'Onii-chan, kamu pulang duluan aja, ya. Aku ada urusan sebentar, dan jangan khawatir, aku bisa pulang sendirian!'

Dengan kecepatan bagai tangan dewa, dikirimnya pesan singkat itu tanpa pikir panjang. Saat ponsel tersebut ia masukkan dalam saku roknya, Sakura bisa merasakan getaran dari benda mungil itu pertanda kalau pesan yang ia kirim sudah tersampaikan.

Tahu-tahu, Sakura sudah sampai di depan tangga menuju atap. Tenggorokannya tiba-tiba terasa kering saat melihat pintu di atas sana kelihatan sedikit terbuka, pertanda ada seseorang yang melewati pintu itu.

Sasuke sudah ada di sana?

Saat dia mengangkat kaki untuk menapaki anak tangga yang kelihatan begitu dingin, rasanya seperti ada akar-akar pohon yang melilit pergelangan kakinya, membuat Sakura kesulitan untuk berjalan. Berat, berat sekali. Selain itu… Kenapa anak tangga ini terasa begitu banyak sekali?

Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima… Entah kenapa lama sekali rasanya untuk dapat meraih pintu itu. Padahal biasanya hanya dalam waktu berapa detik, Sakura sudah sampai di sana. Tapi sekarang? Serasa butuh waktu berjam-jam untuk dapat melewati satu anak tangga.

'Aku bisa, aku bisa…' batinnya.

Sakura merapatkan syalnya saat dia mulai bisa merasakan hembusan angin yang agak kencang berasal dari pintu, gadis itu bergidik sesaat, kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda.

Lirihnya desauan angin mulai menyambangi indra pendengaran Sakura, menimbulkan hawa dingin yang terasa semakin menusuk dari yang sebenarnya.

Krieeeet…

Setelah melangkah dengan kaki yang membatu, akhirnya Sakura dapat meraih kenop pintu besi tersebut, mendorongnya perlahan hingga menimbulkan bunyi derit yang tidak biasanya membuat Sakura merasa ngilu. Gadis itu meringis, ternyata dingin juga di atas sini.

"Kamu datang," suara datar yang familiar menyambutnya. Sakura berusaha tersenyum tulus saat melihat sosok pemilik suara itu.

"Hai," sapa Sakura, tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

Dengan posisi jarak yang canggung, mereka berhadapan. Rambut Sakura dan Sasuke melambai tertiup angin yang berhembus ke arah Barat. Hening sejenak, sampai yang meminta pertemuan ini berlangsung angkat bicara,

"Kamu masih ingat yang waktu itu, 'kan?" mulai Sasuke.

Sakura menunduk kecil,

"… mana bisa aku lupa," ujarnya, suaranya yang lirih hampir hilang terbawa angin.

Melodi dahan-dahan pohon, tarian daun-daun berguguran, dan nyanyian angin sore hari menghiasi keheningan di antara mereka sejenak. Tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing, menunggu kesiapan. Antara yang meminta jawaban dengan yang memberikan jawaban.

"Jadi…" ini dia yang tidak ingin Sakura hadapi. Sasuke bukan tipe yang suka membuang waktu, dia tipe yang selalu ingin mendapatkan kepastian secepat mungkin. Dan ini membuat Sakura harus benar-benar serius menghadapi pemuda seperti Sasuke, "Bagaimana jawabanmu?"

Berhari-hari waktu yang Sakura punya untuk berpikir, dan hari-hari yang ia lewati dengan beban fisik dan rohani itu membuatnya sama sekali tidak bisa berpikir jernih, alhasil keputusan yang ia cari pun nihil. Waktu panjang yang ia punya terbuang percuma. Menyisakan satu hari yang harus ia manfaatkan dengan sebaik-baiknya.

Dan semua itu digantikan dengan sehari ini saja. Bukan, bukan hanya sehari, tapi hanya beberapa jam. Pemikiran yang membuatnya sama sekali tidak konsentrasi saat belajar, karena ada hal lain yang mengisi otaknya, pemikiran yang membuatnya tidak mampu mencerna omongan yang dikatakan teman-temannya.

Hanya dalam beberapa jam, Sakura memanfaatkannya untuk mengambil keputusan terakhir.

"A-aku…" ucapnya, mulai meragu. Kalimat-kalimat yang sebelumnya Sakura dengar mulai berseliweran di dalam otaknya. Mengacaukan hatinya.

'Semoga jawabanmu nanti nggak membuatku kecewa.'

'J-jadi, kalau seandainya Sakura-chan menerima Ketua Osis, itu cuma karena dia, umm… baik padamu?'

'Kayaknya udah ada jawaban yang pasti buatku, ya?'

Menunduk dalam. Mata terpejam. Tangan mengepal. Berpikir keras. Sekarang, semua ada di tangannya. Keputusan ada dalam genggamannya. Hanya tinggal memilih salah satu saja, dan semuanya akan selesai, 'kan?

Pilih salah satu.

Pilihlah salah satu yang akan jadi pecahan penting dalam hidupmu, Sakura.

Terserah padamu. Ini hidupmu, kamu berhak memilih jalanmu sendiri. Pilih, orang yang akan jadi sumber kebahagiaanmu.

Dua orang yang―tidak kamu ketahui―akan membawa masing-masing masa depan yang berbeda untukmu.

"Sasuke-kun, aku―"

_Untuk langit musim gugur~_

"…!"

_Ayo bernyanyi bersama tingginya awan_

_Bersama selamanya, dengan satu hati…_

Sakura terperangah saat mendengar paduan suara yang sepertinya Sakura tahu berasal dari mana, menyanyikan lagu yang sama dengan lagu yang dinyanyikan Sasori beberapa hari yang lalu.

"L-lagu ini…"

""Untuk Langit Musim Gugur"," sela Sasuke, ikut menyimak lantunan lagu yang diiringi alat-alat musik bernada lembut tersebut, "Klub paduan suara sekolah kita akan menyanyikannya di lomba paduan suara antarsekolah tahun ini…"

_Tautkan jemari dan jangan biarkan rasa ini… terbang menghilang bersama desahan angin._

Bukan. Bukan itu yang Sakura pertanyakan. Tapi, dia mengingat saat-saat ketika Sasori menyanyikan lagu ini. Lagu cinta ini. Untuknya.

_Kau adalah senja merahku, Sayang…_

Namun kejadian saat itu. Hal yang terjadi saat Sakura mendengarkan lagu itu terlantun dari lisan Sasori. Sesuatu yang ia lihat ketika dirinya terdampar di dunia mimpi…

_Kala senja kita bercengkrama, berdua…_

_Dadaku berdegup kencang, di bawah langit… musim gugur…_

Apa yang Sakura lihat dalam mimpinya, adalah apa yang sebenarnya sangat ia inginkan!

"Sasuke-kun, maaf…!" Sakura benar-benar sadar dengan apa yang dikatakannya, "Aku nggak bisa menerimamu, sudah ada orang lain. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, kuharap kamu bisa mengerti!"

Napas Sakura terengah-engah, menyadari dia mengatakan seluruh beban di hatinya atas Sasuke hanya dalam satu tarikan napas. Bisa…akhirnya Sakura mengatakannya! Ternyata dia bisa melakukannya dengan baik!

"Begitu, ya," ucap Sasuke, menyembunyikan kekecewaan dalam pita suaranya yang kini terasa berat.

"M-maaf, Sasuke-kun…" lirih Sakura.

Tap… tap… tap… tap….

Langkah kaki Sasuke terdengar begitu jelas di telinga Sakura yang menunduk karena tidak berani menatap Sasuke. Entah apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan padanya.

Sasuke pasti marah. Sasuke pasti akan membencinya. Itulah yang Sakura pikirkan. Bagaimana tidak? Dia telah menolak seorang Uchiha yang dikagumi banyak orang, sudah pasti berita penolakan ini bukan sesuatu yang enak untuk disebar.

Karena biasanya, Uchiha-lah yang menolak, bukan ditolak.

Tapi kini Sakura sudah pasrah. Dia hanya ingin menuruti kata hatinya, tidak mau terbelenggu oleh akal sehat yang menghalangi cintanya lagi!

"Sakura," kedua tangan Sasuke menepuk kedua bahu Sakura perlahan, memaksa Sakura untuk mengangkat kepalanya. Tidak disangka-sangka, Sakura kira Sasuke akan menamparnya, mencekiknya atau apalah itu karena telah lancang menolak dirinya. Tapi ternyata…

Dia malah mencium keningnya.

Sakura terbelalak. Tidak percaya. Terpaku seakan waktu berhenti sejenak.

Kakinya masih tetap mematung saat Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya.

"Maaf, aku lancang menciummu," ucap Sasuke, memalingkan wajahnya yang merona malu, "Tapi…"

Sakura jadi malu pada dirinya sendiri, karena telah berpikir buruk tentang Sasuke. Kenyataannya, Sasuke memang sangat baik padanya, dan ada perasaan bersalah karena membuat pemuda itu kecewa setelah berhari-hari menunggu.

"Sakura, pergilah ke tempat orang yang kamu sukai," sebuah senyuman pahit terpatri di wajah itu saat melanjutkan kalimatnya yang tertunda. Sakura menggigit bibir, meremas ujung roknya,

"Sekali lagi… aku minta maaf!"

Dan dia pun berbalik, berlari meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di atap itu. Tersenyum miris.

"Fuh, ini pertama kalinya aku ditolak… Mungkin ini hukuman buatku."

**~oOo~**

'Onii-chan, aku udah ambil keputusanku. Aku nggak mau membohongi diriku lagi mulai sekarang!' Sakura membatin seraya berlari meninggalkan gedung sekolah yang sudah mulai kosong, sepi akan makhluk bernama manusia.

Gadis itu berlari melewati pagar besi sekolah yang masih terbuka, ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat yang kosong akan kehidupan itu, seperti atas perkataan Sasuke, pergi ke tempat orang yang ia sukai. Dan tentu saja, tujuannya adalah… rumah.

"Hei, Saku-chan!"

Tapi suara itu malah menghentikan lajunya.

Dia berbalik.

Dan kakinya terasa bergetar hebat.

"O-Onii-chan?" lirihnya terbata, "Aku 'kan udah bilang, kamu pulang duluan aja!"

Sosok beriris cinnamon itu mendecih, rambutnya yang merah terkena bias matahari sore menari-nari mengikuti irama angin. Dia berkata,

"Mana bisa begitu? Kamu itu belum sembuh benar tau!" ucapnya sedikit gusar, "Ayo pulang!"

.

.

.

Sesekali, Sakura mencuri pandang ke arah Sasori. Dia mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat. Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana Sakura menceritakan hal yang barusan terjadi antara dia dan Sasuke? Karena bagaimanapun, dalam kejadian itu Sakura mengambil sebuah keputusan yang sudah pasti melibatkan Sasori di dalamnya.

Bilang… jangan… bilang… jangan…

Kalau tidak bilang, percuma saja dia mengambil keputusan ini, 'kan? Tapi Sakura tidak tahu bagaimana caranya!

"Saku-chan," akhirnya Sasori yang duluan bicara setelah sekian menit bergelut dalam diam, "Urusanmu… udah selesai?"

"Eh…" Sakura menatap wajah Sasori sekilas, "Udah, kok."

"Terus?"

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, menimbulkan tanda tanya pada raut wajah Sasori.

"Saku-chan?"

Sakura menatap lekat-lekat sosok sang kakak di depannya. Dia harus yakin, dia harus bisa, dan dan tidak boleh takut! Bukankah Sakura sudah sadar tentang apa yang ia inginkan, tentang jalan yang akan dia ambil?

… tentang takdir yang telah ia pilih? Bukankah Sakura sudah memutuskannya sepenuh hati dan membuang jauh-jauh rasa ragu dalam hatinya?

"Onii-chan… ingin tau jawabanku untukmu?"

Semua pilihan pasti memiliki resiko. Dan siap tidak siap, Sakura harus siap jikalau suatu saat nanti resiko itu terjadi padanya. Kalau seandainya sesuatu yang buruk datang menerjang, Sakura tidak akan takut dan tidak boleh takut, karena orang yang telah ia pilih akan ada di sampingnya.

"… ya."

Dengarkan hatimu, turuti hatimu, percayai hatimu, Sakura.

Kau ingin… dia jadi milikmu, 'kan?

"Jawabanku untukmu adalah―"

.

.

.

.

.

Dan sebuah kecupan tak terduga mendarat di bibir si rambut merah.

**Tsuzuku…**

Haaah, chap ini kukerjain dengan malas-malasan, selain itu karena faktor sakit juga, nih…Fuyu masuk angin! :(

Semoga nggak mengecewakan, yah!

Oia, banyak yang nanyain ending. Kukasih bocoran, deh! Ending bakalan dekat pas salah satu dari Sakura atau Sasori disuruh pulang ke Suna. Itupun kalau jalan ceritanya nggak kuubah lagi.

Oke deh, Fuyu nggak tau mau ngomong apa. Oh iya, maaf untuk chap ini gak ada sesi bales review, tapi chap depan pasti ada lagi, kok. Maaaaaaf! :(

Special thanks for :

**Raiha Laf Qyaza**

**EvErlastingVIC**

**kin-chan**

**KasuHano-HimaUlqui**

**natsu-BlackCat**

**Oichi tyara no sasori**

**Aichiruchan**

**fauziah azhaar**

**Kafuyamei Vanessa-hime**

**Rizu Hatake-hime**

**Ainath Faldebaran**

**D kiroYoiD**

**Thia2rh**

**Icha yukina clyne**

**Mamehatsuki**

**M0m0 Aika**

**Naru-mania**

**Lhyn Hatake**

**Kimichi-Ryoosha**

**Nanairo Zoacha**

**Erni 'jie**

**Oline takarai**

**Fi suki suki**

**Hika Midori chan**

**Osoi-chan is not osoi**

**Sa-ku-ra**

**Kurosaki Kuchiki**

**Uchiha Yuki-chan**

**rifuki**

Maaf, yah, Fuyu nggak bales beberapa reviewers. Makasih banget kalian masih sudi nge-review fic Fuyu yang bosenin ini T,T

Jaa ne!

Disclaimer : Untuk Langit Musim Gugur, diambil dari manga Falling in Love Song karya Ippo Sakuya, dengan perubahan seperlunya.


	20. Endless Promise

**Sister Lover**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Boku wa Imouto ni Koi wo Suru © Kotomi Aoki**

**Main Characters :**

**Haruno Sakura **

**Akasuna no Sasori **

**Romance / Family / Drama**

**T Rated **

**Warning : AU, Heavy OOC, Sibling Incest. Don't like don't read!**

**~oOo~**

**Chapter 19**

**Endless Promise**

**~oOo~**

Sosok berambut merah muda itu menggigit bibir. Resah. Tangannya yang putih menimang-nimang benda mungil yang ada dalam genggamannya dengan gerakan gamang, matanya menatap bimbang ke arah benda mungil yang bernama ponsel tersebut.

Benda tidak tahu diri itu terus menerus menjerit tak henti-henti sejak tadi, membuat wanita dengan warna rambut langka itu sesekali berdecak kesal. Padahal 'kan, dia bisa saja membuat benda itu diam dengan menekan tombol hijau di keypad itu, tapi sebagai gantinya, dia harus berbicara dengan seseorang yang membuatnya malas untuk menerima panggilan itu.

Kalau menekan tombol reject, percuma. Orang yang berada di seberang sana itu pasti akan berusaha untuk menghubunginya kembali. Lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Sampai akhirnya terpaksa membuat wanita itu menerima panggilan tersebut, dengan agak berat hati.

Seigo calling…

Nama yang tertera di ponsel itulah yang membuat Manami malas menerima panggilan dari mantan suaminya tersebut. Jujur saja, selama ini dia paling malas berbicara dengan pria yang sangat mirip dengan anak sulung mereka itu.

Meski sebenarnya, beberapa waktu yang lalu semua masalah di antara mereka berdua telah diselesaikan, mereka telah sepakat untuk tidak mengungkit-ngungkitnya lagi dan tidak lagi menyimpan rasa benci satu sama lain, apalagi dendam.

Bagaimanapun, bayangan masa lalu selalu menghantuinya saat Manami mendengar suara Seigo yang sudah beberapa tahun tak bertemu secara langsung. Entah mengapa, ingatan itu sulit sekali dilupakan.

Wanita itu merengut, menghela napas panjang,

"Ada apa lagi, sih, dia?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Terakhir kali Seigo menelpon, pria itu menanyakan bagaimana reaksi Sasori dan Sakura saat mengetahui dia akan menikah lagi dan reaksi mereka saat tahu pernikahannya diundur.

Dengan ogah-ogahan, ditekannya tombol hijau,

"Halo?" ucap Manami dengan nada ketus, sengaja. Seseorang langsung merespon,

"_Manami?"_

"Ya, ini aku. Ada apa lagi, Seigo? Mau tanya keadaan anak-anak lagi? Mereka baik-baik aja, kok!" cerocos Manami tanpa ditanya.

"_Bukan, bukan itu! Aku mau bertanya sesuatu…"_

"Lebih cepat lebih baik."

Terdengar suara helaan napas dari seberang sana. Sepertinya untuk kali ini tidak ada lagi basa-basi. Langsung ke pokok permasalahan,

"_Boleh aku berkunjung ke Konoha?"_

"Hah?" Manami mengerutkan keningnya, mulai serius.

"_Aku bilang, apa aku boleh berkunjung ke Konoha?"_

Benak Manami mulai berpikir keras. Datang ke Konoha? Setelah beberapa tahun tak bertemu, Seigo akan berkunjung ke mari… bagi Manami, sih, bukan masalah meski dia agak enggan. Tapi bagaimana dengan kedua anaknya? Apa mereka siap bertemu dengan sang ayah yang sudah lama tak mereka lihat, yang mungkin sudah lama tak pernah singgah lagi di dalam pikiran mereka.

Sebagai ibu, Manami tahu kalau Sasori dan Sakura menyimpan rasa tidak suka pada ayah mereka akibat perceraian yang menyebabkan keluarga ini tidak utuh lagi. Manami tak tahu, sebesar apakah rasa tidak suka di hati mereka.

Inilah yang menjadi pemikiran Manami, seperti apa kira-kira reaksi mereka… kalau bertemu dengan Seigo?

Senang? Atau malah…

"_Halo, Manami?"_

"O-oh," sahut Manami gugup, "… tentu."

"_Bagus, deh, habis aku kangen sekali dengan mereka. Nggak puas rasanya kalau hanya lihat dari foto-foto yang kamu perlihatkan," _suara Seigo kedengaran ringan sekali. Tanpa dinyana, Manami malah tersenyum mendengar perkataan itu.

"Kenapa kamu harus izin segala? Mereka anakmu juga. Kamu punya hak untuk bertemu."

"_Ah, itu… soalnya, aku ingin datang ke sana dengan seseorang."_

"… siapa?"

"_Itu…"_ Seigo kedengaran ragu untuk mengatakannya, tapi, tak ada guna juga kalau dia merahasiakannya. Kalau seperti itu, nanti Manami pasti mengubah keputusannya atau lebih parah lagi akan menyembunyikan kedua anaknya. Meskipun sudah berpisah, Seigo masih hapal betul watak mantan istrinya, _"… dengan Miroku."_

Mendengar nama itu, Manami langsung ingat pada kartu undangan yang didapatkan Sasori dan Sakura. Tentu saja Manami langsung sadar siapa wanita bernama Miroku itu.

Calon ibu tiri kedua anaknya.

"Dia, ya," gumam Manami, tersenyum paksa, "Tentu saja. Aku nggak akan melarang, kok."

Ya, tentu saja. Manami tidak keberatan jika harus bertemu dengan wanita bernama Miroku yang entah bagaimana telah berhasil menempati hati Seigo. Kenapa juga harus merasa enggan bertemu dengan calon istri mantan suamimu?

Toh, dia sudah tak punya perasaan apa-apa lagi pada pria itu.

'Tapi…'

"_Kalau begitu, aku akan datang pada waktu dekat, tapi belum tentu. Sekalian, membuat kejutan untuk mereka_," ucap Seigo. Jujur saja, Manami merasa ada sesuatu yang berubah dengan Seigo, bisa ia sadari dari caranya berbicara. Apakah waktu telah merubahnya? Atau Miroku?

"Jangan lupa oleh-oleh," gurau Manami.

'Kenapa…'

"_Sudah pasti. Untuk jaga-jaga kalau Sakura ngambek,"_ Seigo balas bergurau, membuat wanita bermata hijau lembut itu terkikik pelan.

"Ah, Sei, sudah dulu, ya. Aku harus memasak. Sebentar lagi anak-anak pasti pulang," ucap Manami, tak sadar dia telah memanggil mantan suaminya dengan nama yang dipakai saat mereka masih bersama dulu. Ingin rasanya ia mengakhiri dialog ini dengan cara halus.

"_Oh, baiklah. Dari dulu kamu selalu rajin memasak, ya?"_ kata Seigo, yang hanya disahut gumaman oleh Manami, _"Sampai bertemu, Manami."_

Klik. Ditekannya tombol merah. Mengakhiri pembicaraan yang berlangsung tak lebih dari lima menit tersebut.

Manami menatap gamang ponselnya. Tak dapat dipungkiri, dia bertanya-tanya soal Miroku. Seperti apa sosok wanita itu? Baikkah? Pantaskah dia menjadi ibu kedua bagi kedua buah hatinya? Dapatkah menerima Sasori dan Sakura sebagai anak, meskipun mereka nantinya tidak akan serumah dengan Miroku?

'Boleh aku berkunjung ke Konoha?'

Kalimat itu terngiang di telinganya.

'… dengan Miroku.'

Dia tak dapat membohongi diri, dan tidak mau percaya pada kenyataan kalau hatinya kini tengah menjerit penuh tanya,

'Kenapa hatiku terasa berat?'

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul 07.58 PM, meja makan di kediaman Haruno masih kosong melompong. Yang ada di atas meja itu hanyalah sebuah taplak berwarna hijau dengan motif kotak-kotak dan renda-renda di sisi-sisinya. Selain itu, tidak ada lagi.

Orang yang bertanggung jawab atas kosongnya meja berukuran sedang ini adalah Haruno Manami. Wanita itu mendesah, menatap kedua anaknya yang kini juga tengah balas menatap ke arahnya.

Si sulung masih memperlihatkan ekspresi wajah yang sama, sama anehnya sejak sampai di rumah tadi, entah gara-gara apa dia jadi begitu. Sedangkan si bungsu memasang tampang yang seolah berkata, 'aku lapar, kita makan apa malam ini?'.

"Malam ini kita pesan makanan aja, ya?" tanya Manami, padahal dia bilang pada Seigo akan memasak. Sasori mengangkat bahu, isyarat bahwa dia, sih, setuju saja. Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari sang putra, Manami melempar pandangan pada putrinya,

"Terserah, deh… apapun aku mau," sahut Sakura, diam-diam mencuri pandang pada sosok berambut merah di sampingnya, "Aku mau cari angin dulu."

Lalu, gadis itu langsung berjalan cepat-cepat menuju teras belakang rumah.

Sasori pergi masuk ke ruang tv, menyalakan benda elektronik tersebut dan meraih remote-nya sedangkan Manami tengah asyik dengan telepon selulernya, berbicara dengan seseorang dan tengah menyebutkan beberapa makanan yang ingin dipesannya.

Menyadari sang ibu kelihatannya tengah sibuk, Sasori punya firasat sepertinya makanan itu akan sampai dengan waktu yang tidak sebentar. Mata hazel-nya menatap lekat-lekat layar tv, tangannya menekan-nekan tombol remote sedangkan telinganya mendengarkan Manami yang tengah bicara dengan begitu cerewet.

Setelah berkali-kali menekan tombol, tidak ada acara yang bagus.

Saat sedang menatap layar tv dengan pandangan kosong, sesuatu di saku Sasori bergetar. Tanpa pikir panjang, tangannya merogoh sesuatu yang tersimpan di balik saku celana panjangnya itu. Ponselnya. Tampak menyala dengan sebuah nama yang akhir-akhir ini ia lupakan, tertera di sana.

Yakumo.

Bodoh sekali dia merasa, telah melupakan gadis itu. Padahal, hubungan mereka saja belum jelas keadaannya, entah sudah berakhir atau belum. Ditambah lagi Yakumo yang tak pernah datang ke sekolah dan sulit dihubungi.

Entah apa yang harus Sasori katakan padanya nanti.

Dalam hati Sasori jadi merasa kejam sekali.

"Halo?"

"_H-halo, Sasori-kun,"_ jawab suara di seberang sana_, "Maaf… aku baru menghubungimu sekarang."_

Sasori menggumamkan kata yang mengiyakan, jeda beberapa detik, pemuda itu langsung bertanya,

"Yakumo, kenapa kamu nggak ke sekolah?"

"_Aku sekolah di rumah, kondisiku kurang baik,"_ sahut gadis itu penuh alasan, terdengar lemah. Mungkin dia memang tidak berbohong.

"Kamu sakit la―"

"_Bisa kita ketemuan besok?"_ tiba-tiba saja Yakumo memotong pertanyaan Sasori. Sepertinya ini memang penting sekali.

Sasori berpikir sejenak, bertanya-tanya apakah dia ada urusan besok atau tidak. Setelah menemukan jawabannya dia kembali angkat suara,

"Oke. Di mana?"

"_Shopping District, Rainberry Café, jam empat sore,"_ jawab Yakumo, "Kamu tau 'kan?"

Rainberry. Itu salah satu café yang menjual makanan manis di sana.

"Iya, aku tau," jawab Sasori, berusaha memperamah nada bicaranya yang sempat kaku.

"_Kalau begitu, sampai besok."_

Klik. Diputus begitu saja.

Pemuda itu menghela napas berat. Besok. Jam empat sore. Sasori harus menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Yakumo segera.

.

.

.

.

.

Kepingan emerald itu memantulkan butiran-butiran bintang kecil di langit, yang semakin lama kian bersolek dengan sang bulan sabit yang redup. Suara daun-daun yang berjatuhan ke lantai Bumi dan angin yang berhembus lembut menambah indahnya harmoni musim gugur tahun ini.

Gadis remaja berusia empat belas tahun itu duduk manis sembari menekuk lutut. Dia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak membentuk seulas senyuman di bibirnya. Sedari tadi, senyuman itu terus terpatri di sana, sesekali tawa kecil mengalun dari lisannya.

Mungkin kalau ada orang yang melihat tingkahnya itu, dia pasti disangka gila karena tertawa sendiri. Tapi, tidak ada yang tahu perasaannya, bahwa saat ini dia merasa sangat ringan sekali.

Ringan. Seperti sebuah kapas putih yang terbang dibawa angin.

Tangannya mengelus dada. Kini, tak ada lagi rasa berat di dalam sini, pikirnya. Ya, hatinya tidak lagi merasa terbebani, yang ada… dia malah merasakan rasa hangat yang terpancar dari dalam sana. Begitu hangat sampai membuat pipinya bersemu.

'Aku suka Onii-chan…

Aku bersedia jadi orang yang paling istimewa untukmu, untuk selalu ada di sampingmu.

Mulai sekarang, aku akan menyayangimu sebagai seorang anak laki-laki.

Aku… mau menerima perasaanmu untukku.'

Sakura menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lengannya. Tahu-tahu dia jadi merasa malu sendiri. Dia rasa kata-katanya sore tadi terdengar begitu hiperbolis, apakah Sasori juga merasa begitu?

Apalagi dia sudah terlanjur menciumnya.

"Duh, aku ini mikir apa, sih?" gumamnya sambil menggelengkan kepala. Berusaha ia hilangkan ingatan senja hari itu, terutama saat dia 'menyerang' Sasori. Dia juga tak ingin mengingat ekspresi kaget yang bercampur aduk menjadi satu di wajah kakaknya itu saat Sakura menghentikan serangannya dan mulai bicara. Habisnya, dengan wajah seperti itu, Sasori jadi kelihatan seperti orang bodoh.

Tapi tetap saja kejadian tersebut masih memenuhi kepalanya kini, membuatnya tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain. Rasanya ingin meledak karena malu, tapi juga terasa bahagia.

'Waktu aku ngomong hal-hal yang dramatis itu…' batin Sakura, merasa dirinya adalah tokoh utama dalam sebuah drama, 'Onii-chan cuma diam, terus bilang, 'ayo pulang', aku 'kan jadi gak tau apa yang dipikirkannya, jadinya nggak jelas,' lanjutnya gamang.

Ya, memang benar. Bahkan setelah itu mereka berdua tidak banyak bicara. Dan Sakura perhatikan… Sasori jadi banyak menunduk.

Kenapa, ya?

Jangan-jangan… dia itu tipe cowok pemalu!

"Hmph," Sakura menahan tawa, disangkalnya pemikiran itu. Tidak! Tidak mungkin Sasori itu pemalu 'kan? Pasti aneh sekali. Lagipula Sasori tidak pernah bersikap begitu pada orang lain, dia tak pernah menunduk seakan merendahkan diri.

Mungkin ini hanya proses. Semuanya butuh proses dan tidak bisa langsung berjalan lancar. Mereka masih baru dan belum terbiasa dengan keadaan yang pastinya akan berubah setelah ini. Keadaan yang pastinya akan berbeda dengan hari-hari kemarin.

Walaupun Sakura tidak tahu perubahan itu akan benar-benar terjadi atau tidak, termasuk pada ikatan mereka.

"Apa…" Sakura mulai berbicara pada dirinya sendiri, "Onii-chan sudah menganggapku sebagai seorang cewek?"

"Aku sudah menganggapmu begitu, kok!"

Deg!

Sontak Sakura menoleh ke belakang, menemukan Sasori yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya dengan kedua tangan dalam saku. Kaget! Apa pertanyaannya tadi dia ucapkan begitu keras sampai-sampai Sasori dengar dan menjawabnya secara langsung?

Bagus. Kini Sakura tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, ditambah lagi Sasori duduk di sampingnya dengan jarak yang kaku! Sakura kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya. Gadis itu tidak mau menatap sosok di sampingnya barang sedikit.

'Aku malu banget...!' batinnya merengek. Sejujurnya, Sakura tidak menyukai keadaan yang seperti ini. Canggung dalam diam. Ini bukan mereka yang biasanya, mereka yang biasa mengobrol dengan ringan, sesekali tertawa, bercanda. Tapi, kali ini apa? Bahkan sepatah katapun sama sekali tak terucap.

Setelah membiarkan sang angin malam yang dingin menguasai atmosfer di antara mereka berdua, Sakura berniat untuk bicara duluan, berharap bisa menghangatkan suasana, agar dinginnya hembusan angin itu tidak terlalu terasa menusuk.

"Aku nggak suka kita terus-terusan diam begini. Ini bukan kita yang biasanya," ucap Sakura hati-hati dengan suara yang semakin merendah. Dia tidak tahu kalau sekarang Sasori tengah menoleh ke arahnya, "Onii-chan, mulai tadi sore, apa kita jadi… uhh…"

Sakura tidak begitu nyaman dengan kalimat yang akan ia ucapkan selanjutnya. Kedengaran… tabu.

"Kedengarannya memang aneh, ya?" pemuda itu mulai bicara, kembali melihat ke halaman, nadanya enteng sekali seperti tak pernah ada sesuatu yang terjadi, membuat Sakura sedikit terheran. Namun justru itulah yang membangkitkan keberanian Sakura untuk melihat kepada Sasori tanpa malu.

Matanya yang besar menatap lekat sosok dengan rambut merah itu tanpa melewatkan setitikpun. Ada yang sedikit berbeda. Sorot mata Sasori, tidak seperti biasanya. Juga senyumannya.

Ada cahaya tak kasat mata di balik mata beriris cinnamon itu, bukannya kepedihan, emosi yang tertahan, ataupun luka tersembunyi yang selama ini selalu mengkhianati tatapan matanya. Dan senyumannya, bukanlah senyuman penguatan diri untuk menutupi luka hati, melainkan senyuman tipis kebahagiaan. Setidaknya, itulah yang mampu Sakura lihat.

"Aku suka Onii-chan," ucap Sakura tanpa berpikir, kembali mengulang perkataannya sambil memandangi tanah yang berumput dengan tatapan yang melembut, "Habisnya, Onii-chan itu manis banget, sih!"

"Jadi gara-gara itu?" tanya Sasori seraya mengangkat alis.

"Bukan!" sanggah Sakura, "Itu cuma salah satu alasan terkecil kenapa aku bisa menyukaimu."

"Terus… kenapa?" tanya Sasori, dia jadi penasaran apa yang membuat Sakura bisa balas menyukainya.

Gadis di sampingnya berlagak seolah berpikir keras, sambil sesekali berdeham. Lalu, Sakura tersenyum ke arahnya dan menjawab,

"Aku mau jujur, nih," ujarnya, menambah rasa penasaran Sasori makin menggebu, "Aku baru sadar, kalau selama ini ada sesuatu dari diri Onii-chan, yang bikin aku nggak bisa mikirin cowok lain selain kamu."

Pipi Sakura merona lagi saat menyadari apa yang telah ia katakan, membuat Sasori terkekeh,

"Sesuatu apa?"

Sesuatu apa? Hmm… sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa berharga, mungkin? Ah, bukan! Bahkan lebih dari itu, jauh di atas itu! Sesuatu yang… uh, entah bagaimana mengungkapkannya Sakura tidak tahu.

Dan dia pun tidak bisa menjawab, meninggalkan seulas senyuman tulus di bibir kakaknya.

"Aku tau, mulai tadi sore kita berdua sudah 'berubah' 'kan?" ucap Sasori, mengacak helaian merah jambu di kepala Sakura. "Tapi, aku mau kita tetap bersikap biasa, ok?"

"Bersikap biasa?" Sakura tidak begitu mengerti.

"Iya. Bersikap seperti bagaimana kita sehari-hari, nggak perlu bertingkah aneh, pasti lebih menyenangkan."

Benar juga! Tidak mungkin 'kan mereka berdua mau berlaku layaknya sepasang kekasih di manapun mereka berada! Bisa-bisa mengundang kecurigaan pada orang-orang yang mengenali status mereka dan pastinya semua akan menjadi kacau. Tentu saja, hal ini harus mereka jalani dengan diam-diam.

Hubungan rahasia yang dilakukan tanpa sepengetahuan orang lain. Atau banyak anak muda yang menyebutnya…

… backstreet.

"Aku mengerti maksudmu," ucap Sakura, mulai bergeser untuk berdempet pada Sasori, "Lagian, pacaran diam-diam itu kayaknya keren, lho, Onii-chan," lanjut Sakura setengah berbisik, kedengaran seperti anak nakal.

"Nah, itu kamu mengerti!" kata Sasori lega, ternyata tidak perlu kalimat frontal untuk membuat Sakura mampu menyadari maksud tersembunyi di balik kata-katanya, "Ternyata adikku memang pi―"

"Eit-eit! Katanya Onii-chan udah menganggapku sebagai seorang cewek!"

"Terus?"

Sakura sedikit menengadah, membuat indera penglihatan mereka saling bertemu, saling bertatap muka dengan serius.

"Jangan sebut aku dengan sebutan 'adikku', dong!" protesnya sambil manyun, kemudian menyuruh Sasori untuk membungkuk sedikit dan mulai berbisik di telinga pemuda itu, "Panggil aku dengan sebutan 'Darling'!"

"Hmph… srsk… srsk, haha―hmph―"

Bibir Sakura kembali maju beberapa centi, kemudian mencubit paha Sasori tanpa ampun, sampai membuat cowok itu sedikit meringis. Sebel, sebel, sebel! Kenapa malah ditertawakan, sih? Padahal Sakura tidak main-main.

"Apanya yang lucu, Onii-chan? Dasar payah! Nggak romantis!"

Sasori mengusap-usap pahanya yang menjadi korban kekesalan Sakura. Meskipun sakit, tetap saja dia menahan tawanya atas permintaan Sakura tadi. Salah satu permintaan terkonyol di antara puluhan permintaan konyol yang pernah dipinta Sakura.

"Panggilan kayak gitu nggak cocok buatmu, Saku-chan," cemooh Sasori. Sebutan Darling membuat isi perutnya seakan diaduk-aduk, menyebabkan sensasi geli dan mual. Rasanya mau muntah, deh.

"Haha… mungkin memang terlalu berlebihan, ya?" Sakura tertawa hambar, menyadari kekeliruannya. "Tapi, kalau sesekali nggak apa-apa 'kan, Koiiii~" goda Sakura dengan gaya manja, sambil melingkarkan tangannya ke lengan Sasori, membuat cowok itu terdiam, memalingkan wajah dan kelihatan malu-malu.

Duh, pipinya yang semakin memerah itu manis sekali!

"Oh ya, tadi Yakumo menelepon. Dia ngajak ketemuan di Rainberry."

Sakura tercekat. Ah, benar juga… sudah berapa minggu nama itu tak lagi melintasi benaknya? Harusnya dia ingat, kalau seniornya itu punya hubungan dengan Sasori, dan Sakura tahu kalau Sasori masih punya masalah dengan Yakumo.

Mood yang semula berbunga-bunga, kini kembali muram.

Dilepaskannya lengan Sasori.

"Sebenarnya aku nggak mau ngomong begini," ujar Sakura enggan, "Aku mau Onii-chan putus aja sama Yakumo nee-san!"

Keduanya kembali dilanda sunyi. Tentu saja Sasori bisa mengerti perasaan gadis ini. Cewek mana yang mau punya ikatan istimewa dengan cowok yang masih dimiliki orang lain? Rasanya pasti seperti jadi kekasih gelap, dan Sakura tidak menginginkan itu. Dia ingin Sasori jadi miliknya seorang.

"Besok aku akan bilang padanya baik-baik," jelas Sasori, bermaksud menghibur Sakura agar mood-nya kembali cerah. Padahal dalam hati, Sasori tidak yakin apakah dia bisa tega memutuskan hubungannya dengan mantan sahabat kecilnya itu. Semoga saja semuanya berjalan lancar.

"Aku jadi penasaran, cewek itu mau bilang apa padamu, dan gimana reaksinya saat tau kalau Onii-chan mau putus dengannya," sungut Sakura, tanpa sadar kalau ucapannya telah membuat Sasori semakin resah. "Boleh aku ikut?"

Agak ragu Sasori menjawab pertanyaan itu. Namun, saat ia mengingat perkataan Yakumo tentang Sakura padanya, Sasori memutuskan untuk melarang saja. Takut terjadi sesuatu yang tidak-tidak, apalagi mereka 'kan sama-sama perempuan.

"Nanti Yakumo berpikir yang macam-macam tentangmu," kilahnya saat Sakura bertanya kenapa. Namun, gadis itu malah mendengus sebal,

"Aku yakin dia selalu berpikir begitu tentang aku… dia 'kan membenciku!"

Senyuman pahit terpasang di bibir Sasori. Dia jadi ingat, kata-kata Yakumo yang menyatakan dengan jelas kalau gadis itu membenci adik perempuannya ini, karena dia selalu menyebut-nyebut nama Sakura bahkan saat sedang berduaan dengan Yakumo.

Yah, Sasori bisa paham. Siapa, sih, yang tidak kesal jika sedang berduaan dengan orang yang kau sukai, tapi orang yang kau suka itu malah menyebut-menyebut nama cewek lain meskipun cewek itu adalah adiknya sendiri? Pasti kesal.

Karena bukannya membicarakan hal yang lazim dibicarakan oleh sepasang muda-mudi, tapi malah membicarakan orang lain yang tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan hubungan istimewa mereka. Setiap saat pula. Pastinya jalan berdua pun menjadi hal yang sangat membosankan.

"Onii-chan."

"Hm?"

"Yakumo nee-san 'kan tau tentang kita," Sakura menarik napas, menahannya sebentar lalu mengeluarkannya kembali. Dia tidak bisa terima dengan kenyataan ini.

"Sebenarnya bukan cuma Yakumo, sih," jelas Sasori, Sakura menatap bingung padanya, "Tapi Deidara juga."

"Hah? Dei-senpai juga?" tanya Sakura kaget. Sakura tidak menyangka, ternyata Deidara itu benar-benar seorang teman untuk kakaknya! Kira-kira hal apa yang dilakukan Deidara saat mengetahui kalau Sasori punya perasaan 'aneh' pada adiknya sendiri?

"Iya, pernah sampai memukulku segala," ungkap Sasori, mengingat kejadian di kandang kelinci. Tapi hal itu entah kenapa malah terasa lucu kini.

"Hmm, kalau Dei-senpai aku nggak merasa khawatir," ujar Sakura. Dalam hati dia merasa kalau Deidara itu cukup bisa dipercayai. "Tapi… gimana dengan Yakumo nee-san?"

Ya. Bagaimana dengan Yakumo? Apakah dia bisa dipercaya? Apakah dia akan tutup mulut? Karena bagaimanapun, untuk mempertahankan ikatan ini, jalan yang paling baik menurut Sakura adalah… sembunyi-sembunyi.

Selain pilihan itu, sepertinya jalan yang lain sangat sulit untuk ditempuh.

Hanya karena ulah satu orang saja yang tidak bisa menjaga mulutnya, semuanya bisa menjadi kacau dan hancur berkeping-keping.

"Saku-chan," ucap Sasori lirih, "Ke depannya nanti, pasti akan lebih sulit untuk kita, meskipun aku berharap nggak akan seperti itu."

Digenggamnya tangan mungil itu erat-erat, seolah berusaha memberi kekuatan lebih pada gadis di sampingnya.

"Meskipun begitu, kalau kita hadapi sama-sama, pasti kita jauh lebih kuat 'kan?"

Pemuda berambut merah itu tersenyum penuh arti. Aura hangat menguar dari tubuhnya.

Karena Sakura adalah sumber kekuatannya, dan dirinya adalah sumber kekuatan Sakura.

Gadis bermata hijau itu mengiyakan. Dia tahu kenapa Sasori bicara seperti itu. Karena keputusan mereka berdua ini memang penuh dengan resiko, dan Sasori hanya ingin menguatkannya, agar tidak merasa takut terlebih dahulu sebelum menjalani.

Dan Sakura yakin, pemuda yang dicintainya ini, akan mempertahankannya sampai titik darah penghabisan.

"Onii-chan harus janji padaku," ucap Sakura sembari mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit, membuat matanya yang bening kembali memantulkan kerlipan bintang-bintang, "Onii-chan jangan pernah melihat cewek lain selain aku, juga… perasaan itu jangan pernah hilang…"

Mencelos hati Sasori saat mendengar rangkaian kata yang diucapkan oleh adiknya itu, dengan nada yang amat sangat polos sekali, terasa sangat menelusup ke relung hatinya, berbisik untuk menuntut kesungguhan hati pada ikatan mereka.

Memang kedengarannya amat sangat sederhana. Tapi janji seperti itu, bukanlah janji biasa yang bisa ditepati satu dua kali seumur hidup, melainkan janji yang _harus ia jalani seumur hidup._

"Baiklah," Sasori mengangkat jari kelingkingnya, tersenyum manis, tulus penuh kesungguhan tanpa ragu setitikpun, "Aku janji."

Kerlipan samar terlihat dari kedua bola mata Sakura saat gadis berambut merah muda itu menatap lekat jari kelingking Sasori, pertanda kalau Sasori menerima janji yang awalnya hanya ia buat sepihak.

Padahal sebenarnya Sakura tidak bersungguh-sungguh mengatakan itu. Karena Sakura tahu, perasaan seseorang bisa berubah kapan saja tanpa diduga-duga. Perasaan Sasori padanya bisa saja berubah suatu saat nanti, mungkin saja ada gadis lain yang membuat Sasori melupakannya. Itu adalah hal yang sangat mungkin terjadi.

Apakah… Sasori serius kalau dia akan memenuhi perjanjian konyol itu? Apakah Sasori akan tetap menjaga hatinya… hanya untuk Sakura?

'Ternyata Onii-chan memang serius padaku,' batin Sakura. Bahagia sekali hati ini, sampai menjalar ke mata hingga berkaca-kaca. Entah bagaimana cara untuk menggambarkan kebahagiaan yang Sakura rasa.

"Kenapa, Saku-chan? Katanya mau berjanji?"

Ditatapnya sosok berwajah manis itu dengan haru. Mati-matian Sakura berusaha untuk menahan isakan yang memberontak memohon dikeluarkan, sampai tenggorokannya terasa begitu sakit, begitu tercekat. Tangannya ditangkupkan di dada, di mana dia dapat merasakan debaran jantung yang seakan ingin meloncat keluar.

Ternyata rasa sukanya pada sang kakak jauh lebih besar dari apa yang ia sadari!

Dan tangisnya pun tak tertahankan.

"O-Onii-chan…" air mata mulai mengaliri pipi putih itu, menetes ke lantai kayu, hanya saja… kali ini diiringi dengan senyuman lebar.

"O-oi, kenapa malah nangis?" tanya Sasori panik, dia merasa tak ada yang salah dengan ucapannya. Dan dia dibuat semakin bingung saja saat tiba-tiba Sakura malah memeluknya sambil terisak-isak,

"Hiks… bodoh! Aku ini―hiks―menangis karena se―hiks―senang tau!" Sakura tergugu, membuat Sasori tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Bahkan Sasori tidak tahu apa yang membuat Sakura begitu senang sampai dia menangis seperti ini. Tapi biarlah, bertanya sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat.

Yang penting, Sakura menangis bukan karena sedih ataupun kecewa, tapi karena bahagia.

"Aku juga… janji―hiks―akan terus menyukai Onii-chan… dan nggak akan melihat yang lain," kata Sakura bersungguh-sungguh. Sumpah, seumur hidup Sakura tidak akan pernah melupakan janjinya ini. Selama dia masih mampu untuk bernapas, Sakura akan terus memenuhi janjinya. Janji yang harus dijalani seumur hidup.

Dirasakannya Sasori mengecup ubun-ubunnya lembut, membuatnya semakin terbuai,

"Baka imouto, kalau senang harusnya jangan nangis!" ledek Sasori dengan nada bergurau sembari mengacak rambut itu, yang hanya ditanggapi tawa oleh Sakura di antara isakan-isakannya.

"Sasoriiiii, Sakuraaaaa! Kalian sedang apa?"

Saat mereka masih dalam posisi yang sama, ditambah lagi Sakura yang masih enggan melepaskan Sasori, seorang wanita yang bagai replika Sakura versi dewasa, muncul dari balik tembok dan bertanya dalam raut wajahnya saat melihat kedua anaknya yang entah sedang melakukan apa dengan pose yang sangat aneh.

"Hei, kalian sedang apa?" tanya Manami, bingung melihat Sakura yang sepertinya tengah terisak, "Sakura, kamu nangis?"

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya, dan menoleh ke arah Manami,

"Haha… maaf," ucapnya lugu. "Kaa-san mau bergabung?" tawar Sakura, menggeser duduknya hingga memberikan Manami tempat untuk duduk di antara dia dan kakaknya. Manami hanya tersenyum, kemudian duduk di antara kedua anaknya itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Manami penasaran. Sepertinya dia telah melewatkan sesuatu yang penting.

Putrinya mengelap kedua mata yang tampak memerah itu dengan punggung tangan, kemudian menggeleng, membuat helaian rambut merah muda yang panjangnya melebihi milik Manami bergoyang perlahan.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Sakura. Manami mengerutkan keningnya,

"Apanya yang bukan apa-apa? Kamu nangis dan memeluk kakakmu begitu! Pasti ada sesuatu 'kan?" desak Manami, dia benar-benar penasaran sekarang. Dilemparkannya pandangan pada Sasori, namun putranya itu malah tersenyum penuh misteri.

"Begini," ucap Sakura, mengayun-ayunkan kedua kakinya, "Onii-chan bilang, dia akan menjagaku seumur hidup."

Yang Sakura katakan pada Manami itu memang sebuah kebohongan, tapi juga sebuah kebenaran… bagi Sasori.

"Oh, bagus itu," ucap Manami senang, "Dengan begitu, Kaa-san nggak perlu mengkhawatirkan si bungsu ini!"

"Pastinya. Namanya juga anak bungsu, selalu dimanja!" ejek Sasori, membuat Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya,

"Apaan, sih! Aku 'kan nggak manja!"

"Hahahaha, nggak usah malu-malu!" kata Manami, kemudian merangkul kedua buah hatinya hingga mereka bertiga saling berdekatan, "Sasori, kamu harus sayang pada adikmu, ya? Didik dia yang benar kalau Kaa-san 'pergi' nanti!"

"… baik," sahut Sasori patuh, salah satu kata dalam pesan Manami tadi membuatnya kurang nyaman.

"Memangnya Kaa-san mau pergi ke mana?" tanya Sakura polos, tidak mengerti dia rupanya. Manami terkikik mendengar pertanyaan dari si bungsu,

"Nggak ke mana-mana, kok! Pokoknya, kalian berdua harus selalu rukun dan harus bisa buat Kaa-san bangga!" amanatnya lagi dengan penuh semangat bara api, kemudian mengecup kening kedua orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya itu dengan penuh kasih.

"Kalau untuk yang pertama, aku bisa janji sama Kaa-san… tapi aku nggak bisa janji kalau aku bisa buat Kaa-san bangga," ungkap Sakura jujur. Gadis itu bertanya-tanya seperti apakah masa depannya nanti.

"Kaa-san akan selalu berdo'a untuk kalian berdua," ucap Manami tulus, mengelus rambut Sakura dan Sasori. Sedetik kemudian, dia baru ingat bahwa ada hal yang ingin ia sampaikan pada anak-anak, "Sasori, Sakura, Kaa-san ingin tau, apa kalian membenci Tou-san?"

"…"

"…?"

Keduanya menatap sang ibu dengan ekspresi beribu tanya. Ada apa ini? Inilah pertama kalinya Manami menanyakan hal seperti ini pada mereka berdua. Sebelumnya, Manami paling enggan mengobrolkan tentang Seigo pada mereka.

"Aku… nggak tau," jawab Sasori. Dulu dia memang sempat membenci ayah kandungnya itu, tapi karena sadar bahwa itu tidak baik, kini perasaannya kepada sang ayah jadi dipertanyakan.

"Sedikit," jawab Sakura singkat. Dikatakannya pula hal yang dulu pernah menghantui benaknya, "Aku pernah bertanya-tanya, kenapa Tou-san malah memilih perempuan lain selain Kaa-san? Apa salah Kaa-san? Apa kurangnya Kaa-san?" tanyanya menggebu penuh ketidakterimaan. Perasaan kesal pada masa lalu yang sempat terkubur, kini muncul kembali ke permukaan.

Manami tak ingin pembicaraan ini malah membangkitkan kebencian pada ayah mereka. Karena bagaimanapun, Seigo adalah ayah kandung mereka yang masih sangat menyayangi Sasori dan Sakura, buktinya pria itu masih memperhatikan mereka dan merasa rindu pada dua orang yang merupakan darah dagingnya ini. Membenci orang tua bukanlah hal yang dihalalkan.

"Sebenarnya, Tou-san kalian bilang ini kejutan," gumam Manami, "Katanya, dia mau berkunjung ke sini… bersama Miroku."

Saat mendengar nama terakhir yang disebut Manami, Sakura hanya menunduk, sedangkan Sasori tidak bisa Manami tebak bagaimana perasaannya sekarang. Si sulung memang seringkali sulit ditebak, bahkan oleh dia yang merupakan ibu kandungnya.

Tiba-tiba, Sakura tertawa sinis,

"Lho, memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya jengkel, "Kalau tante tante itu ikut ke mari, bukannya bagus? Kita jadi bisa lihat betapa jeleknya dia!" cemooh Sakura sembarangan. Padahal dia 'kan belum pernah lihat wajah calon ibu tirinya itu. Tapi jujur saja, menjelek-jelekkan wanita bernama Miroku itu jadi kesenangan hati tersendiri bagi Manami junior.

"Kaa-san, aku juga mau tanya sesuatu," Sasori angkat suara, membuat pandangan Manami dan Sakura terfokus padanya, "Apa… Kaa-san masih punya perasaan sama Tou-san?"

Tak percaya Manami saat mendengar pertanyaan seperti itu terlontar dari mulut anak pertamanya yang selalu mengingatkannya pada Seigo, karena kemiripan wajah mereka. Apa katanya? Perasaan? Perasaan apa?

"Apa maksudmu, Sasori? Perasaan apa?" tanya Manami pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Perasaan itu… cinta. Apa masih ada di hati Kaa-san meski sedikit?"

Enggan rasanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang cukup pribadi itu. Jujur saja, Manami ingin mengakui kalau hatinya sudah tidak ditempati oleh siapapun lagi, termasuk Seigo. Tapi, kalau memang seperti itu, kenapa dia merasa terganjal saat mendengar Miroku akan berkunjung ke mari bersama Seigo? Kenapa?

Di hari Manami pergi dari Suna dengan membawa kedua anaknya, dia masih begitu menyayangi mantan suaminya itu. Namun hatinya sudah terlanjur sakit dan dia sudah bertekad untuk melupakannya dan tidak ingin rujuk kembali sampai kapanpun.

Sekarang, akibat pertanyaan dari Sasori, dia jadi bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri, apakah usahanya selama ini untuk mengubur dalam-dalam sosok Seigo sudah berhasil? Apakah dia memang sudah benar-benar melupakannya?

Apakah memang hanya segini arti Seigo dalam hidupnya? Atau jangan-jangan… Seigo itu lebih berharga dari apa yang Manami sadari selama ini?

"Sasori, Kaa-san…" lirihnya ragu. Di sampingnya, Sakura tampak sedang merenungkan sesuatu, sedangkan Sasori masih setia menunggu jawaban dari ibunya. "Kaa-san…"

Ting tong!

Bel rumah berbunyi sebelum Manami sempat menjawab pertanyaan yang dituntut Sasori. Ah, dia jadi merasa terselamatkan oleh bel! Semoga saja Sasori akan melupakan pertanyaannya tadi, meskipun Manami tahu Sasori bukan tipe anak yang gampang lupa.

"Sepertinya makanan pesanan kita udah datang," kata Manami, mendapat alasan untuk berkelit. Dia berdiri kemudian berkata, "Ayo masuk! Kalian pasti sudah lapar!"

Kruyuuuuk…

Perut salah satu dari mereka berbunyi. Sakura cengengesan sembari menggaruk kepalanya, ternyata perut miliknyalah yang sudah berteriak-teriak minta diisi.

"Ahaha, aku lapar sekali!" ucapnya innocent, kemudian berdiri mengikuti ibunya yang sudah berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah, "Ayo, Onii-chan!"

Sasori menatap kedua sosok perempuan itu masuk ke ruang tengah. Sejujurnya dia masih menginginkan jawaban Manami atas pertanyaannya tadi, namun Sasori sadar kalau sepertinya Manami tidak ingin menjawabnya, atau lebih tepatnya belum siap untuk menjawab pertanyaan pribadi itu. Sasori juga tidak mungkin memaksa 'kan?

'Kaa-san,' batinnya agak kecewa, 'Setiap anak di dunia ini, pasti ingin punya orang tua yang saling menyayangi…'

**~oOo~**

Gadis berambut coklat panjang itu menyesap susu panasnya, kemudian melempar pandangan pada jam tangan imut yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan rampingnya. Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul empat kurang lima menit, dan sosok yang ditunggunya belum juga terlihat batang hidungnya.

Tapi sosok yang ditunggunya belum bisa dibilang telat, karena dia meminta untuk bertemu tepat jam empat sore. Juga, Yakumo tahu kalau pemuda yang ditunggunya, Sasori, bukanlah tipe orang yang suka datang terlambat.

Sambil terus menunggu, Yakumo mengetukkan jemari lentiknya ke atas meja, seolah setiap bunyi dari ketukan jarinya itu adalah hitungan waktu per detik. Padahal harapannya, Sasori sudah datang sebelum Yakumo datang, namun ternyata tidak terjadi.

Ah, sudahlah… jangan berpikir yang muluk-muluk, pikirnya sarkastik. Dia tak ingin dirinya yang menyedihkan ini berharap hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi. Karena dia, bukanlah orang yang selalu diutamakan oleh Akasuna Sasori. Bukanlah orang nomor satu dalam hidup pemuda itu.

'Tentu saja. Aku bukan gadis yang berarti untuknya,' batinnya pilu, 'Aku ini 'kan cuma pelarian.'

Yakumo mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Di café ini banyak sekali anak muda. Mulai dari siswa SD sampai mahasiswa. Kebanyakan dari mereka datang bersama teman-temannya, bersantai menghabiskan waktu sambil menikmati makanan manis yang disediakan.

Tak jarang pula yang datang ke mari bersama sang kekasih. Membuat orang-orang di sekelilingnya yang datang sendirian menggigit jari, begitupun Yakumo. Hanya saja alasan Yakumo sedikit berbeda dengan mereka, karena dia duduk di sini pun untuk menunggu pacarnya.

Walau bukan untuk rujuk kembali dan memulai dari awal.

"Yakumo," panggil seseorang saat Yakumo mulai tenggelam dalam lamunannya, membuatnya kembali tertarik ke dunia nyata. Gadis itu mendongak, menemukan orang yang ditunggunya berdiri di samping kursi yang ada di hadapan Yakumo, dengan ekspresi ramah.

Uh, entah kenapa ekspresi itu begitu ia rindukan, tapi juga ia benci.

"Hai, Sasori-kun," sambutnya tak kalah ramah.

"Lama menunggu?" tanya Sasori. Dia menggeleng,

"Nggak juga. Aku juga baru," kelit Yakumo. Padahal dia sudah duduk di sini sejak satu jam yang lalu, demi mendapat tempat di café yang hampir selalu ramai oleh anak muda ini.

Sasori duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Yakumo. Gadis itu bertanya Sasori ingin pesan apa, yang langsung ditolak halus olehnya dengan alasan sudah terlalu kenyang.

"Ehm," cowok itu berdeham, mulai merasa kurang nyaman saat menyadari Yakumo yang malah diam tanpa kata-kata. Sepertinya dialah yang harus memulai, "Jadi, kamu mau ngomong apa?"

"A-ah, itu…" gumamnya terbata, mata coklat Yakumo tak mau menatap sepasang mata di hadapannya, berupaya menghindar, "Aku… mau minta maaf padamu."

Timbul tanda tanya di kepala Sasori. Minta maaf? Untuk apa? Rasa-rasanya, yang punya banyak salah pada Yakumo adalah dirinya, bukan gadis itu. Harusnya Sasori-lah yang minta maaf!

Minta maaf karena telah membohonginya, minta maaf karena telah menjadikannya pelarian dan membuatnya menjalani hubungan dengan cinta sepihak. Padahal Sasori tahu, kalau gadis itu punya tubuh yang lemah.

"Buat apa? Kamu nggak punya salah apapun!" ucap Sasori, namun Yakumo malah menyangkalnya dengan gelengan terburu-terburu,

"Kata-kataku waktu itu, waktu aku bilang aku benci Sakura," jelas Yakumo dengan nada penuh penyesalan, "Aku nggak sungguh-sungguh membencinya."

"Aku bisa mengerti kalau kamu benci Saku-chan."

"Nggak! Aku cuma sedikit kesal…" elak Yakumo, menggebrak pelan mejanya, menegaskan kalau apa yang dikatakannya bukanlah dusta.

Sasori menghela napas, menenangkan diri, "Jangan bohongi dirimu sendiri."

Gadis itu terdiam, menggigit bibirnya hingga memerah. Tangannya yang diletakkan di atas meja mengepal kuat-kuat, menahan emosinya yang serasa akan tumpah. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, semua itu luruh, seakan mencair.

Sepertinya Yakumo berhasil mengendalikan diri sekarang.

"Baiklah, aku jujur…" ucapnya lemah, memberanikan diri untuk menatap Sasori, "Aku memang nggak menyukai adikmu itu. Tapi Sasori-kun, aku nggak ada dendam apapun padanya, sama sekali nggak."

"Kamu bukan pendendam, aku tau itu," ucap Sasori, tersenyum manis sembari menumpukan kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Yakumo yang melihat kelakuan pacarnya itu tersipu sejenak.

Yakumo kira, dengan berkata bahwa dia tidak membenci Sakura, Sasori akan memandangnya dengan lebih baik serta berharap Sasori tidak akan membencinya, karena Yakumo tahu pemuda itu sangat menyayangi dan menyukai adiknya. Ternyata Yakumo salah, dia lebih baik jujur saja.

'Nggak ada waktu untuk diam! Aku harus mengatakannya!' batin Yakumo menguatkan diri. Dikumpulkannya seluruh keberanian yang sudah sejak beberapa waktu lalu dia kumpulkan. Hanya untuk mengatakan hal ini, permintaan yang akan menyebabkan luka di hatinya.

Tapi, Yakumo terpaksa. Untuk kali ini.

"Sasori-kun, aku mau kita putus," kata Yakumo serius, membuat Sasori kaget. Tentu saja, padahal Sasori juga sudah berencana untuk mengatakan bahwa dia ingin putus dari Yakumo, tapi yang terjadi malah Yakumo meminta duluan! "Hubungan kita ini nggak ada gunanya, dan nggak akan bertahan lama. Aku tau, kamu dan Sakura…"

Yakumo memejamkan mata ketika ingatan pahit itu kembali menyambangi memori otaknya. Saat dia memergoki Sasori dan Sakura…

"Kalau itu maumu, baiklah…" terima Sasori, Yakumo tersenyum getir.

'Semudah itu, kamu menerima keputusan ini… ternyata sejak awal aku memang nggak punya tempat…' batinnya kembali terasa perih. Memang ini kenyataannya, dan Yakumo harus terima. Sekarang, tinggal hal penting lain yang harus ia sampaikan, pada mantan pacarnya ini.

"Aku juga mau kembali ke Suna."

"A-apa?" tanya Sasori. Pernyataan kali ini lebih membuatnya terkejut lagi. Sejujurnya saja, Sasori lega sekali masalahnya dengan Yakumo selesai dan dia sudah putus hubungan dengannya. Tapi yang kali ini, Sasori tidak pernah mengharapkannya!

Dia tak pernah ingin Yakumo pergi, Sasori menyayanginya sebagai sahabat. Sungguh!

Kecewa rasanya Sasori mendengar hal itu,

"Apa gara-gara aku?" tanya Sasori. Yakumo malah tertawa kecil, walau Sasori bisa tahu dibalik tawanya itu dia sebenarnya terluka,

"Kenapa kamu mikir begitu? Ini semua gara-gara bos ayahku yang seenaknya memindahtugaskan pegawai. Dasar bos besar!" cemooh Yakumo dengan nada bercanda, Sasori hanya bisa tersenyum kecil menanggapinya. Gadis di hadapannya kini kembali diam, menunduk. Sebenarnya, Yakumo bingung bagaimana mengakhiri pertemuan ini.

"Umm… Sasori-kun," panggilnya pelan, "Aku pergi dulu, ya, ibuku hanya beri sedikit waktu. Soalnya kami berangkat sore ini juga."

Diam.

Sunyi.

Seolah hanya ada mereka berdua di tempat itu.

Dalam hati, Sasori merasa kecewa karena Yakumo memilih untuk bertemu dengannya tepat di hari Yakumo akan pergi. Kalau begitu, pertemuan ini adalah pertemuan untuk berpisah. Ya 'kan?

Padahal, kalau saja Yakumo berkata lebih awal, Sasori pasti mau menghabiskan waktu dengannya, hanya sekedar untuk membuatnya senang tanpa harus membuat kesalahpahaman dengan Sakura.

Yakumo berdiri dari bangkunya, Sasori bisa lihat, dia kelihatan ingin menangis.

"Ini bukan perpisahan selamanya," ujar Yakumo, "Kalau kamu pulang ke Suna nanti, jangan lupa main ke rumahku, ok? Kita main boneka sama-sama lagi!" katanya berlagak riang, membuat Sasori mengingat masa lalu. Dulu dia memang suka sekali bermain boneka bersama teman masa kecilnya ini.

"Aku bukan Sasori kecil lagi tau," ucap Sasori pura-pura kesal, Yakumo terkikik paksa. Pemuda itu kini ikut bangkit dari kursi tempatnya duduk, dan berdiri di hadapan gadis itu. Ditatapnya Yakumo sendu, "Jada dirimu, ya…"

"Iya…" balas Yakumo. Tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia katakan. Yakumo sadar, dia tahu kalau ini merupakan kesempatan baginya sebelum pergi ke Suna, untuk mengatakan perasaannya pada Sasori sekali lagi.

Dia tahu Sasori menyukai Sakura, dia juga tahu Sasori tidak membalas perasaannya, namun… setidaknya Yakumo punya keberanian untuk menyatakan rasa ini, yang belum tentu semua orang punya nyali untuk mengungkapkannya.

Direngkuhnya Sasori, tidak peduli dengan tatapan beberapa orang di café itu. Begitu kuat, seolah ini adalah terakhir kalinya dia bisa memeluk pemuda yang disayanginya ini.

"Sa-Sasori-kun," sebutnya menahan tangis. Kami-sama, sakit… sakit sekali, "Aku suka sekali pada Sasori-kun, sangat suka!" akunya mantap. Sementara itu, Sasori jadi merasa iba pun tak berdaya, sekaligus merasa bersalah. Ingin dia meminta maaf karena tak bisa membalas perasaan Yakumo. Tapi, hati tidak bisa disalahkan, perasaan tidak bisa dipaksakan!

Dibalasnya pelukan hangat dari gadis pertama yang pernah menjalin hubungan spesial dengannya tersebut. Yah, kali ini saja, Sasori ingin melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Yakumo merasa senang, meskipun hanya hal kecil seperti membalas pelukannya.

Setidaknya, inilah yang bisa Sasori lakukan untuk Yakumo. Sahabatnya.

"Arigatou, sudah mengizinkanku untuk bersamamu, meskipun cuma sesaat…" gumamnya, kemudian melepaskan pelukan itu. Mata coklatnya beradu dengan iris cinnamon Sasori, "Kalau aku masih punya kesempatan, aku nggak akan menyerah tentangmu, lho."

'Seandainya ada kesempatan, aku nggak bisa membiarkanmu begitu saja!

Karena aku, sangat menyukaimu.'

Meskipun ikatan mereka telah terputus, meskipun Yakumo harus pergi meninggalkan Konoha, bukan berarti… cintanya juga harus berhenti di sini bukan?

Masih banyak waktu, masih banyak kesempatan bila Tuhan mengizinkan. Masih bisa berharap, kalau dia bisa menggeser posisi Sakura di hati Sasori! Tidak boleh menyerah tanpa usaha begitu saja!

Dilepaskannya lengan Sasori, dan berkata,

"Bye," lirihnya, "Sampai ketemu di Suna!"

'Meskipun…'

Dan sosok Yakumo berbalik, melangkah gontai, membelakangi Sasori yang tengah menatap punggungnya, kian menjauh,

'Harus memakai cara yang kotor…'

"Yakumo…" gumam Sasori, memperhatikan sosok Yakumo dengan rambut coklat panjangnya yang melambai tertiup angin. Semoga saja, Sasori berharap, dia akan bertemu lagi dengannya di Suna.

'Jika masih ada kesempatan… aku…'

Gadis itu pun menghilang, masuk ke dalam bus yang berhenti di halte sana. Bus itu melaju, membawanya pulang, untuk pergi.

'… aku, akan membuat Sasori-kun sadar dan membuatnya melihat padaku!'

Saat bus itu menghilang, Sasori diam terpaku di tempat. Kepalanya menengadah, menatap langit sore yang sudah bersemburat oranye, berbaur dengan awan putih yang berarak.

Matahari hampir sekarat di ujung horizon.

Pikirannya melambung tinggi, perasaannya bercampur aduk. Dia tak tahu perasaan apa yang dirasakannya kini. Bukan sedih, bukan juga bahagia. Mungkin antara dua perasaan itu… terlebih setelah dia mendengar kata-kata Yakumo tadi,

'Kalau aku masih punya kesempatan, aku nggak akan menyerah tentangmu, lho.'

Hanya firasat Sasori saja, atau hari-hari yang akan terjadi selanjutnya di waktu yang akan datang, memang akan menjadi hari-hari yang penuh cobaan?

Tsuzuku…

Maaf terlambat update *bungkuk* chap ini pun dibuat dengan malas-malasan *nggakbertanggungjawab*

Oh ya, ada sedikit yang berubah. Dulu, entah di chap berapa, nama calon istri Seigo itu Hotaru, tapi ternyata aku salah, harusnya namanya Miroku. Kalo udah gini, kalian pasti tau siapa calon saudara tiri SasoSaku kan? Yang penggemar sejati Naruto pasti tau dong~ *digaplok*

Terus, keberatan gak kalo OC-ku ( Manami, Seigo ) jadi bagian yang penting dalam fic ini? Soalnya 'kan ada beberapa reader yang biasanya gak suka OC, terus peran OC biasanya gak begitu penting. Keberatan gak? Soalnya bagaimana pun, fic ini genrenya family lho

Oke deh, daripada a/n kepanjangan, langsung bales review aja, ya ^^

Fauziah azhaar, iya, hukuman buat si ayam ituuuu~ *burned*

merasa salah pasti sih, kan sejak awal udah ragu tuh…

Kin-chan, hahaha… heboh banget liat adegan akhir chapter kemaren xD tapi tak apa, fuyu jadi seneng karena ternyata hasilnya gak sia-sia ^^

Sasuke? Biarin ah~ *digorok*

Ainath Faldebaran, emang sengaja kupotong di bagian itu, tujuannya sih pengen bikin readers senyam senyum, tau deh berhasil atau nggak :))))

Jawaban dari pertanyaanmu yang kedua udah terungkap di chapter ini kaaan? :D

Mamehatsuki, chap yang manis? Ini fic aneki, bukan permen xD *tampoled*

Hehe… Fuyu dah sembuh kok. *yaiyalahwongudahlamabanget!*

Cherryharuno, tenang aja cherry-san, ending belum ditentukan! Tuh, pollingnya masih kututup :D

Aichiruchan, ternyata banyak juga yang pengen saso ama saku jadian, nggak kusangka xD

Oline takarai, betuuul. Rasain tuh Sasuke! XD *chidori!*

Tenang aja, fuyu udah sembuh kok ^^

Harpot? Sejujurnya Fuyu gak begitu suka ama fandom Harpot, abisnya gak begitu ngerti ama karakter-karakter di sana. Jadinya Fuyu gak bisa janji, gomeeeeen *sujud*

Rarenza, huaaa… senengnya bisa bikin penggemar sasosaku nambah x3

4 thumbs up juga buatmu ^^bbbb

Erni jie', maafkan aku Jie, telah menghancurkan Sasuke *terpurukdidepanmakam -?-*

Tenang! Sasuke masih akan terus lanjut! ^^

Tapi chapter ini nggak muncul ya ^^"

Angel, angel-san teh ngomong naon? Abdi teu kaharti ,a *pusing*

Satu-satunya yang kumengerti dari review angel-san cuma "viva el sasosaku", artinya… hidup sasosaku! Bener gak? ^^a

Sa-ku-ra, waduh, sampe review berkali-kali. Maaf ya, maaf banget apdetnya telat! T_T

Kalo kencan kayaknya nggak di chapter ini, deh. Soalnya fuyu ngerasa aneh aja gituuu~

Kirhy queenuno-chan, ah, nggak tau juga ini mau sampe chapter berapa. Tapi kalau ending, aku udah siapin tiga macem ending.

Arthemis, nggak papa, yang penting kamu tetep baca fic-ku ini ^^

Pastinya! Sebastian kan keren banget O_Ob

Uchirsh, benarkah makin seru? Bukan makin ngebosenin? *pesimis* T_T

Makasih dukungannya ya :)))

Mikana uchiha, iyaa.. ni bagian kedua puluh :D

Sa-ku-ra love sa-so-ri, hue? Ini orang yang sama dengan sa-ku-ra-san kah? .

Gina chan hirasawa, setiap cerita pasti ada endingnya, dong, mau gimana lagi? ^^a

Romantis? Bagian yang mana? Yang Sasori nyanyi itukah?

Btw, ini Gina yang di facebook bukan?

Special thanks for :

**fauziah azhaar**

**kin-chan**

**Raiha Laf Qyaza**

**D kiroYoiD**

**Momo Saitou**

**Ainath Faldebaran**

**Mamehatsuki**

**Fi suki suki**

**EvErlastingVIC**

**sava kaladze**

**Shinaru Michaelis**

**Rizu Hatake-hime**

**cherryharuno**

**Nanairo Zoacha**

**kimichi-kun**

**Aichiruchan**

**Oline takarai**

**Rifuki**

**Rarenza**

**Mieko luna-chan sasori**

**Fun-Ny Chan D'JincHuUri-Q**

**Kurosaki Kuchiki**

**Erni 'jie**

**Hika Midori chan**

**angel**

**osoi-chan is not osoi**

**Yuuki d'phantom Girl**

**Sa-ku-ra**

**Uchiha Yuki-chan**

**Kirhy queenuno-chan**

**arthemis**

**uchirsh**

**mikana uchiha**

**sa-ku-ra love sa-so-ri**

**gina chan hirasawa**

**Ryuku S. A. J**

Makasih buat semuanya yang udah baca. Jangan lupa RnR lagi ya xD

Jaa ne!


	21. Reunion

**Sister Lover**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Boku wa Imouto ni Koi wo Suru © Kotomi Aoki**

**.**

**Main Characters :**

**Haruno Sakura**

**Akasuna no Sasori**

**.**

**Romance / Family / Drama**

**T Rated**

**AU, Heavy OOC, DLDR!**

**~oOo~**

**Chapter 20**

**Reunion**

**~oOo~**

Konoha, Maret 20XX...

Musim semi telah kembali tiba menyambangi Jepang, dan telah berlangsung selama beberapa hari. Hawa dingin telah pergi, digantikan dengan hangatnya udara yang bercampur aroma bunga. Salju yang semula melapisi lantai Bumi, menghalangi warna asli tanah dan warna hijau rumput dengan warna putihnya kini telah mencair, hilang hingga menyatu dengan lapisan permukaan Bumi.

Pohon-pohon yang gundul mulai menumbuhkan pucuk-pucuknya kembali, kuncup-kuncup bunga mulai bermekaran di bawah hangatnya sinar sang mentari, dan diiringi dengan tarian kupu-kupu aneka warna yang beterbangan ke sana ke mari dengan suka cita, menambah indahnya kesan musim semi di mata semua orang yang memandangnya.

Musim semi memang dicintai oleh hampir seluruh penduduk dan begitu dinanti-nanti. Karena kehangatannya, karena warna-warninya, karena musim semi adalah detik-detik di mana bunga lambang keberuntungan yang selalu ditunggu-tunggu akan memamerkan mahkota bunganya yang elok.

Dan gadis dengan nama bunga lambang keberuntungan yang elok tersebut ini pun sama. Musim semi tahun ini, menjadi waktu yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu baginya. Karena pada hari ini, atau tepatnya pada hari yang kedua tersebut, sekarang adalah waktu baginya untuk menjalani saat-saat di mana dia akan menapaki tingkat yang lebih tinggi ketimbang sebelumnya.

Gadis dengan warna rambut sewarna bunga kebangsaan Jepang itu bersenandung ria, dia kelihatan begitu percaya diri. Namun, dia mengernyit saat mengingat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang diperintahkan seseorang kemarin, untuk memoles 'riasan' di wajahnya.

Dengan enggan, tangannya yang ramping mengambil sesuatu di balik laci. Bukan bedak, bukan pula lipstik ataupun alat-alat make up lainnya yang biasa dipakai para wanita untuk mempercantik diri, melainkan sebuah spidol hitam kecil, namun permanen.

Untuk apa?

Gadis itu mendecak jengah pada spidol dalam genggamannya, seolah benda itu adalah sumber masalahnya, ditatapnya spidol itu dengan mata yang memicing. Dia kembali menghadap cermin yang sejak tadi pagi sudah setia menemaninya berkaca, membantunya memperlihatkan kekurangan yang ada pada penampilan luarnya. Lalu, tangannya membuka tutup spidol itu, dan menggoreskan tiga buah garis di masing-masing pipinya yang ranum.

'Waduh, aku jadi mirip Uzumaki!' batinnya, mengingat kumis kucing di wajah temannya itu. Hanya saja, yang di wajahnya kini tampak sangat dibuat-buat.

Namun, gadis itu bersyukur hanya harus 'merias' wajahnya dengan ini. Karena ada beberapa anak lainnya yang wajib berdandan lebih parah dari itu.

"Saku-chan, cepat sedikit!" suara seseorang menyebut namanya, membuat gadis yang dipanggil Saku-chan itu mempercepat pergerakannya. Setelah selesai, Saku-chan a.k.a Sakura segera keluar dari kamarnya dengan tangan menggenggam dua buah pita besar berwarna ngejreng amat sangat norak yang merupakan salah satu propertinya hari ini.

Buru-buru dia menuju pintu depan, tempat di mana sang kakak yang sudah merangkap sebagai kekasihnya selama beberapa bulan terakhir menunggu dengan ekspresi bosan. Sakura segera memakai sepatunya, setelah itu meminta Sasori untuk memakaikan pita yang ia genggam,

"Tolong, dong, Onii-chan!" ucapnya sambil menyerahkan pita itu. Tanpa banyak protes, Sasori segera memakaikan pita itu di kedua kunciran rambut Sakura yang pendek. Oh ya, tepat tiga hari setelah tahun baru, Sakura memutuskan untuk memotong rambutnya. Sepertinya anak itu punya motto baru, yaitu : "Tahun baru, gaya baru!"

Selain itu dengan model rambut pendek begini, Sakura bisa meniru rambut Momomiya Ichigo, aktris yang ia idolakan.

Saat Sasori selesai memakaikan pita itu, Sakura celingak-celinguk ke sana ke mari seolah mencari sesuatu.

"Mana tasku?" tanyanya pada Sasori, yang langsung menggunakan jari telunjuknya untuk memberi tahu arah, ke arah bufet berisi piring hiasan di ruang tengah, "Ih, aku, 'kan minta Onii-chan bawain!" rajuknya sebal.

Sakura berjalan menuju bufet dan mengambil tas itu, kemudian memakainya. Beda dari biasanya, Sakura selalu memakai tas slempang, namun kali ini dia memakai tas gendong yang seumur hidup baru pernah ia lihat.

Setelah merasa semuanya beres, kedua anak manusia itu mulai berjalan untuk menuju ke sekolah. Selain tas, hari ini juga ada suatu hal yang sedikit berbeda.

Ketika sedang berjalan sama-sama, tiba-tiba Sasori yang sejak awal sudah menatap adiknya dengan tatapan jengah bertanya,

"Siapa, sih, yang menyuruhmu pakai tas dari kardus begitu?" tanya Sasori serius. Yap! Memang benar! Tas yang seumur hidup baru pernah Sakura lihat ini adalah tas dari kardus bekas yang ia buat hanya dalam waktu satu malam. Ck ck, kreatif sekali, bukan?

"Aku nggak tau namanya, tapi kayaknya nggak sekelas sama Onii-chan di kelas dua," ucap Sakura. Inilah hal lain yang terjadi selain kejadian berbedanya tas yang dipakai Sakura. Sasori bukan lagi anak kelas dua, melainkan sudah naik ke tingkat tiga. Dan itu berarti, Sakura juga sudah bukan bocah ingusan kelas tiga SMP lagi. Yeeeey! Berikan applause untuknya yang sudah berhasil lulus dengan nilai bagus!

Sekarang yang tinggal dipikirkan oleh Sakura adalah Masa Orientasi Sekolah yang sudah menghadang di depan mata bagai karang yang diterjang ombak. Aja aja, fighting!

"Yah... nggak apa-apa, deh. Selama disuruhnya gak aneh-aneh," tandas Sasori, perkataannya itu sukses mengerucutkan bibir mungil Sakura, tidak setuju dengan kalimat 'gak aneh aneh' yang diucapkan Sasori,

"Onii-chan payah, nih! Kenapa nggak mengawasiku, sih? Aku yakin, kalo Onii-chan ngawasin aku, senpai-senpai yang suka iseng di MOS itu nggak akan berani nyuruh-nyuruh aku yang aneh-aneh kayak gini!"

"Dengar, ya, Saku-chan. Di sekolah, kamu sama dengan murid-murid yang lain, aku nggak akan memperlakukanmu secara istimewa!"

"Tapi aku, 'kan, orang yang istimewa bagimu, Onii-chan," tukasnya manja. Dalam hati menyeringai licik, merasa ini adalah waktu baginya untuk beraksi! Sambil mengatakan itu, Sakura melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Sasori dengan wajah semanis mungkin. 'Fufufufufu...'

Sayang seribu sayang, Sasori malah menampiknya,

"Apaan, sih? Lepasin!"

"Iiiih, Onii-chan kenapa, sih? Lagi PMS, ya?" ledek Sakura asal. Akhir-akhir ini Sasori memang jadi agak lebih sensitif, mungkin karena capek. Pihak sekolah memang mengerahkan anak-anak kelas tiga terutama Osis untuk orientasi dan pesta tahun ajaran baru kali ini, juga persiapan pergantian Osis. Ada yang antusias menerimanya, namun kebanyakan yang seperti itu malah terlalu banyak bicara bukan bekerja. Dan tentunya Sasori masuk kategori kedua, tak banyak bicara, banyak kerja.

Sebenarnya Sakura bisa memakluminya, dia bisa mengerti kalau kakaknya capek walaupun Sasori tak pernah bilang secara langsung, dan akhir-akhir ini dia juga sudah mengurangi perilaku jeleknya yang terkadang membuat air muka Sasori tambah butek serta tambah jutek. Tapi tetap saja, diperlakukan demikian oleh Sasori seperti tadi membuatnya sebal!

Mood baik yang mengawali hari tiba-tiba saja hilang seketika.

"Maaf."

Hanya itu kata terakhir yang terucap dari pemuda di sampingnya hingga mereka sampai di sekolah.

**~oOo~**

"De, ambilin kardus air mineral itu, dong!"

"Ayo ayo, mana barang yang kemarin Senpai suruh bawa?"

"S-senpai! Aku suka s-sama senpai!"

"Hinataaa!"

"Dasar bego, maksudnya bukan yang kayak gini!"

Itulah keributan yang terjadi di lapangan Konoha Kotogakko, para murid berlalu lalang ke sana ke mari. Ada yang berkerumun atau dikerumuni, ada juga yang tengah melalukan sesuatu secara individu. Beberapa anak bahkan tengah menari tarian aneh. Bahkan ada juga yang disuruh bergaya tepar kejang-kejang, anehnya anak yang disuruh itu melakukannya dengan baik.

Di sinilah Sakura kini, berdiri melipat tangan dengan raut serius. Tas kardusnya sudah ia tanggalkan, ditaruh di bawah pohon bersama dengan tas-tas kardus lainnya.

Sakura kira, dia akan merasa senang dan bahagia karena telah menjadi bagian dari Konoha Kotogakko, karena telah menjadi anak SMA yang berarti dia bukan anak SMP lagi. Tapi ternyata sebelum dia bisa menikmati masa-masa sebagai anak SMA itu, dia harus menghadapi musibah ini dulu. Benar-benar mimpi buruk!

Di depannya inilah orang menyebalkan yang menjadi awal mimpi buruknya, mimpi buruk mereka.

Matanya yang besar dengan iris hijau menatap tajam senior yang tengah mengomel, atau lebih tepatnya pura-pura mengomel di depan beberapa anak. Di sampingnya, Ino, tampak tengah memicingkan mata menatap senior menyebalkan itu. Perasaan Ino kini pun sama dengan Sakura.

"Kalian ini masa' begitu saja nggak mengerti?" kata senior itu dengan nada sok, membuat beberapa anak yang ada di depannya memutar bola mata. "Nggak satupun dari kalian membawa barang yang kusuruh dengan benar!"

"Senpai yang main-main dengan kami! Senpai nggak menjelaskannya dengan detail!" tiba-tiba Ino protes, membuatnya jadi pusat perhatian.

"Kaliannya aja yang bodoh!" kelit senior itu tanpa berpikir lebih dulu dengan apa yang terlanjur dikatakannya, dia lalu mengambil buah pisang cavendish yang tergeletak di meja, "Pisang satu sisir, maksudnya satu buah pisang dan satu buah sisir! Bukannya pisang sesisir yang banyak begini! Sekarang siapa yang mau memakan pisang sebanyak ini? Keburu busuk!"

Ino menirukan cara bicara senior itu dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut, tentu saja dia melakukannya diam-diam. Kemudian, Sakura juga ikut angkat bicara,

"Terus, gimana dengan celana dalam plastik itu?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk plastik-plastik yang sudah dibentuk menjadi celana dalam dengan susah payah. Dalam hati misuh-misuh, jangan-jangan itu juga salah, padahal meski jelek, tetap saja itu hasil jerih payahnya!

"Iya, itu juga salah!" tukas si senior. Kini Sakura benar-benar ingin memukulnya sekuat tenaga sampai terpental ke luar angkasa! "Celana dalam plastik maksudnya celana yang dimasukkan ke dalam plastik, bukannya kolor dari bahan plastik! Mana ada, 'kan, kolor dari plastik?" cemoohnya tanpa berniat mempersopan ucapannya, membuat para anak perempuan berjengit kesal.

Karena tidak tahan dengan senior yang banyak omong itu, Sakura memilih untuk pergi saja. Dilepaskannya pita norak yang ia pakai dan dibuang begitu saja ke tanah dengan penuh emosi, membuatnya ditegur oleh salah seorang senior yang sebenarnya baik karena dianggap membuang sampah sembarangan, namun Sakura malah mengacuhkannya.

"Oi, Akasuna! Mau ke mana?" teriak senior itu, tanpa menoleh Sakura menjawab lantang,

"Mau ngadu sama Onii-chan!"

Biar saja semua yang mendengar menganggapnya anak manja tukang ngadu. Karena kalau tidak berkata begitu, Sakura yakin senior kurang ajar itu akan menyuruhnya kembali. Heheh, kalau bilang begini, dia yakin orang itu akan mati kutu karena takut Sasori-nya mengambil tindakan.

Kedua kaki Sakura membawanya masuk ke gedung sekolah, sesuai dengan perintah otaknya. Gadis itu menggerutu, mood-nya yang sejak awal sudah jelek ditambah kekurang ajaran senior tadi membuat langkah kakinya terhentak-hentak, menimbulkan bunyi agak keras yang berasal dari sepatu pantofel yang ia kenakan.

Hatinya tak jemu-jemu melontarkan makian pada senior barusan. Dia tak habis pikir, mengapa ia bisa dikerjai oleh senior itu? Mentang-mentang sudah naik ke kelas tiga dan jadi yang paling teratas, bukan berarti boleh seenaknya pada anak baru, 'kan! Toh mayoritas anak-anak baru itu dari Konoha Chugakko, masih satu naungan!

Pada saat di tikungan, Sakura berbelok masih dengan langkahnya yang terhentak, menikung tajam. Koridor ini adalah jalan menuju toilet, dan tampak sedang sepi. Di koridor ini hanya ada Sakura dan seorang anak perempuan lagi yang tempak berjalan berlawanan dengannya.

Awalnya Sakura tidak peduli dengan gadis rambut hitam panjang yang dari jauh terlihat seperti sadako itu, namun ada hal yang cukup janggal menangkap perhatiannya. Cewek itu, dia malah masuk toilet sebelah kiri atau toilet pria!

Sakura terkejut melihatnya, sudah begitu cewek itu masuk dengan gaya yang santai sekali, seakan dia bisa masuk ke sana kapan saja dia mau dan perlu. Jiwa pembela kebenaran Sakura bangkit, dia berlari ke arah gadis dengan wajah pucat tersebut dan berhasil memegang pergelangan tangannya sebelum cewek itu menutup pintu toilet.

"Hei, kamu! Mau ngintip, ya? Ini toilet cowok tau!" lengking Sakura. Cewek itu memasang ekspresi terkejut,

"Sakura?" mata hitamnya membelalak, "Ini aku, bodoh!"

Sakura tercekat,

"H-haaah? Suara ini..." kaget bukan main Sakura saat mendapati suara cewek itu berat seperti suara anak laki-laki yang familiar di telinganya, juga kulit pucat dan mata hitamnya yang berkilat, "... Sasuke-kun?"

Pemuda itu mendecih,

"Iya, ini aku," tegasnya sekali lagi, namun kali ini dengan rona merah di pipinya.

Dipandanginya Sasuke dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, diulang berkali-kali untuk memastikan apakah yang di depannya ini benar-benar Sasuke dan bukan jelmaan Sasuke jadi-jadian, setelah beberapa detik, Sakura-pun tak bisa menahan mulutnya agar tidak menganga.

Yang di depannya ini, benar-benar Uchiha Sasuke?

"Ya ampuuun..." ucap Sakura, mendadak wajahnya berubah menjadi lebih riang, "Sasuke-kun, kamu cantik banget! Hahahahaha...!"

Dikatai cantik, Sasuke hanya bisa memberi tatapan kematiannya pada Sakura. Namun percuma, tawa sudah menguasai gadis itu hingga hampir tersedak, menjadi tameng untuk menghadang aura hitam yang memancar dari tubuh Sasuke.

Memang, Sasuke benar-benar kelihatan beda hari ini. Dengan wig hitam panjang berponi, maskara, bibir yang sepertinya memakai lipgloss oranye, dan ditambah lagi, seragam putri Konoha Kotogakko! Benar-benar sempurna! Siapa sangka di balik penampilannya Nona ini adalah cowok tulen?

"Huahaha! Siapa yang menyuruhmu berdandan begini?" tanya Sakura terbahak. Sasuke mendengus,

"Hidan," jawabnya singkat padat. Dalam nada bicara terkandung dendam yang saaaangat dalam.

"Benar-benar kayak cewek, eeeew!" ejek Sakura, memandang iri kaki jenjang Sasuke dengan betis seksi layaknya model yang lenggok sana lenggok sini di atas catwalk. Paha mulusnya kelihatan pula!

"Diam kau!"

"Hehe... tapi swear, lho, kamu cantik banget!" kata gadis berkuncir dua itu dengan mata berbinar, tidak terdengar seperti pujian di telinga Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum, "Sudah, ya... aku mau ke toilet dulu, nih!"

Ditinggalkannya Sasuke dan dia masuk ke toilet cewek yang terletak tepat di samping toilet cowok. Sasuke masih bisa mendengar tawa gadis itu yang sesekali terlepas, sepertinya dia menahan tawa. Namun setelahnya, pemuda dalam wujud pemudi itu tersenyum penuh arti, dan masuk ke toilet untuk membersihkan wajahnya demi memperbaiki nama baik Uchiha yang hari ini sempat tercoreng.

~oOo~

"Tadi kamu ke mana? Onii-chan gak lihat ada kamu di lapangan!" tanya Sasori dengan nada menginterogasi, gadis yang ia tanyai tampak sibuk melihat-lihat buku tulis yang akan dibelinya sebagai buku catatan pelajaran baru yang akan dipakai pada tahun ajaran baru. Tentu saja, semuanya harus baru, setidaknya itulah pendapat Sakura selama masih punya dana.

"Aku? Aku ke toilet," jawab Sakura sekenanya.

"Ke toilet selama itu? Jangan bohong!"

"Swear. Lagipula aku nggak mau ikut orientasi konyol itu!" dalih Sakura, dia menghadap Sasori sambil melipat tangan, "Kudengar orientasi di asrama itu berupa lomba-lomba, lho! Perangkatan! Ada juga yang namanya ketua angkatan, dan lombanya semacam PBB! Aku lebih ingin yang kayak gitu..."

Sasori menghela napas pasrah, ditanya apa, tapi Sakura malah menjawab ke mana dan berceloteh tentang sekolah asrama. Sasori yakin, kalau dia disuruh masuk ke sekolah asrama, anak itu tidak akan sudi.

"Tapi besok jangan begitu lagi, ok?" amanat Sasori, bagaimanapun dia merasa keki jika ada juniornya yang tidak mau menurut.

"Hmm... aku gak bisa janji," jawab Sakura asal, "Aku mau yang ini saja, deh! Eh, Onii-chan, tolong ambil kertas kado yang bagus, dong! Sampul plastiknya juga, ya!"

"Baik, Ratu!" sahut Sasori sinis. Sakura yang melempar pandangan padanya hanya mengangkat bahu dengan tatapan 'nanti juga baik sendiri' dan kembali sibuk melihat-lihat, mumpung ada waktu luang untuk dihabiskan di toko buku.

**~oOo~**

Kediaman Haruno, 05.47 PM

Jemari Manami tampak lincah memilah-milah kunci-kunci yang ada dalam genggamannya, setelah menemukan kunci yang dimaksud, dimasukkannya kunci itu ke dalam lubang pintu dan dia memutarnya, membuat bunyi 'klak' terdengar dari sana.

Pintu pun dibuka, Manami masuk tanpa mengucapkan salam. Dia rasa tidak perlu, karena pasti takkan ada yang menjawab, dia tahu kedua buah hatinya belum pulang, karena sepatu mereka tidak ada di rak.

"Mereka belum pulang dari toko buku?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Semalam, Sakura memang minta izin untuk membeli buku tulis dan Sasori diminta untuk mengantarnya, sekaligus menjaga Sakura juga.

Manami melepas sepatunya. Tubuhnya terasa letih sekali, seluruh sendinya begitu pegal. Hari ini restoran tempatnya bekerja kebanjiran pelanggan, hingga Manami harus mengerahkan tenaga ekstra. Namun dia puas begitu melihat para pelanggan tersenyum saat mencicipi hasil kerja kerasnya.

Tangan kanan Manami memegang sebuah plastik putih berisi kue yang dibelinya dari cake shop yang ada di dekat restoran. Dia melangkah ke dapur, dan menaruh kue-kue itu ke dalam kulkas setelah diletakkan di atas piring.

Baru saja ibu berusia tiga puluh tujuh tahun itu menutup pintu kulkas, ponsel yang ditaruh di sakunya bergetar dengan ringtone tanda pesan masuk. Cepat-cepat dia merogoh sakunya dan membaca pesan itu,

'Manami, aku sudah sampai di Konoha, sekarang sedang menuju rumahmu. Oiya, anak Miroku sudah pulang dari luar negeri dan dia ikut.'

Sender : Seigo

Detik itu juga Haruno Manami kelimpungan di tempat.

**~oOo~**

'Sasori, cepat pulang!'

Itulah pesan yang tertera di ponsel Sasori, nama ibunya tertera sebagai pengirim pesan singkat tersebut. Pemuda itu mengernyit, merasa ada yang aneh. Pesan itu tidak terasa seperti biasanya, tidak terasa seperti pesan-pesan yang selama ini ia terima, terlalu singkat seperti sebuah pesan... darurat.

Ditaruhnya ponsel itu ke dalam saku, kemudian ia mencari sekelebat merah muda di antara banyak orang yang ada di sana. Sasori berdecak perlahan saat menemukan sosok itu tengah berkutat di bagian aksesoris. Dasar Sakura, mentang-mentang uang untuk beli buku ada kembaliannya, dia berniat untuk menghabiskan semua uang itu.

Saat dirinya telah sampai di dekat gadis penyuka merah muda itu, Sasori langsung meraih pergelangan tangannya dan menariknya sebagai isyarat untuk segera pergi.

"Kita pulang!"

"Eeeh, aku sedang lihat-lihat bando!" Sakura agak berontak dari cengkraman tangan Sasori, masih enggan meninggalkan toko aksesoris itu. Namun perkataan Sasori berhasil membuatnya setuju untuk meninggalkan tempat ini.

"Nanti kubelikan! Sekarang kita pulang, sepertinya ada yang terjadi."

.

.

.

.

.

"Benar, lho! Tadi Sasuke kelihatan cantiiiik banget! Aku jadi khawatir, kalau Onii-chan melihatnya seperti itu, nanti Onii-chan jadi suka padanya lagi!"

Dibiarkannya Sakura berkicau tak henti-henti, berceloteh tentang Sasuke yang hari ini bertransformasi menjadi seorang anak perempuan. Awalnya dia agak terkejut karena memang sempat melihat seorang cewek dengan ciri-ciri yang disebutkan Sakura tadi, namun lama kelamaan Sasori hanya dapat menanggapinya dengan tawa kecil, atau tanggapan berupa "oh, ya?" atau "begitu..."

Dia memang tidak bisa mengimbangi Sakura yang pada dasarnya cerewet. Apalagi jika ia punya topik yang bagus untuk dibicarakan, seperti kali ini. Paling-paling, Sasori hanya diam. Tapi bukan berarti dia tidak mendengarkan, Sasori selalu mendengarkan setiap Sakura bicara padanya. Karena Sakura memang orang yang dapat perhatian lebih dari Sasori selain ibunya dan Deidara.

Saking banyaknya Sakura berbicara, waktu jadi terasa begitu singkat dan mereka sudah sampai di dekat rumah. Keduanya berjalan beriringan melewati jalan-jalan yang tidak memungkinkan mobil ukuran besar untuk masuk. Sakura masih asyik bicara panjang lebar tanpa menatap pemuda di sampingnya sedikitpun, gadis itu menganggap Sasori mendengarkan semua ocehannya dalam diam.

Saat mereka berbelok di tikungan tajam, kedua bola mata Sasori lebih dulu menangkap suatu pemandangan yang berbeda di depan rumah mereka. Langkahnya terhenti, diikuti Sakura yang juga melihat objek yang sebelumnya tak pernah ada tersebut. Mereka terpaku sesaat, hening...

"Onii-chan... itu mobil siapa?"

Sebuah mobil Porsche 918 Spyder berwarna merah metalik terparkir di depan rumah kediaman Haruno. Seumur hidup, belum pernah ada yang bertamu ke rumah mereka dengan mobil semewah itu, mereka saja baru melihat mobil seperti itu di daerah sini.

... mungkinkah?

Sasori hanya bisa menggeleng untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Namun sedetik kemudian, dia kembali menyeret adiknya untuk segera beranjak dari sana, berniat untuk segera melihat situasi dan kondisi di rumah mereka.

Sasori mempercepat langkahnya, membuat Sakura juga harus mengimbangi kecepatannya dengan pemuda berambut merah itu. Entah kenapa, ada sesuatu di dalam dada Sakura yang membuat jantungnya berdebar. Bukan, bukan karena lengannya digenggam seperti ini, namun karena melihat mobil Porsche yang entah milik siapa tersebut.

Karena hanya dengan melihat mobil itu saja, batinnya sudah menebak, apakah pemilik dari benda mewah itu adalah 'dia'? Dia yang katanya akan berkunjung ke mari dalam waktu dekat namun kenyataannya tidak.

Gadis berkulit putih dalam genggaman tangan Sasori itu jadi ragu, apakah dia harus masuk ke dalam rumah tempatnya bernaung... sekarang?

Dia tak tahu mengapa, namun hatinya berkata seolah belum begitu siap.

'Onii-chan,' batinnya gamang, bertanya-tanya apakah yang ada dalam isi kepala pemuda berambut merah itu sekarang.

Dan begitu mereka sampai di depan gerbang yang terbelalak lebar, dua pasang mata yang masing-masing beriris hazel dan emerald itu menangkap sosok yang begitu familiar, diapit oleh dua sosok asing yang belum pernah mereka lihat.

"Tou-san?" tanpa sadar, lisan si bungsu berucap cukup lantang.

Seruan Sakura membuat semua yang ada di halaman rumah bergaya minimalis itu menyadari keberadaan orang lain di belakang mereka, menyebabkan mereka semua berbalik.

Dan pria dewasa yang diapit dua perempuan itu wajahnya dibalut ekspresi terkejut.

"Sasori, Sakura," terdengar suara Manami yang ternyata di ambang pintu, "Selamat datang."

Sakura menatap sosok tinggi mirip kakaknya dengan alis yang hendak bertaut, menelusuri setiap lekukan wajah tirus yang tidak banyak berubah itu. Dia menggigit bibir, mengetahui siapa yang ada di depannya ini. Orang yang menjadi salah satu alasan mengapa ia bisa terlahir di dunia.

Sedangkan Sasori hanya menatapnya dengan serius beberapa saat, kemudian membungkuk dengan kaku,

"Tou-san," ucapnya dengan nada hormat.

Tidak peduli dengan sikap Sasori yang kelihatan biasa namun sangat canggung, Sakura masih berkutat di tempat, terpaku dengan mata yang masih mengeksplorasi keadaan. Dilihatnya wanita berambut hijau gelap dengan wajah lembut di samping kanan ayahnya, juga gadis pirang di samping kiri ayahnya yang sedari tadi tampak tersenyum. Siapa mereka?

"Nggak usah seformal itu, kan," sela Seigo di tengah kesunyian. Dia mendekat ke arah Sasori yang tampak menghindari tatapan sang ayah. Tangannya yang besar mengacak rambut merah Sasori yang berasal dari gen Seigo, "Kamu sudah besar, ya."

Lalu, berpaling pada anak perempuannya,

"Sakura juga," tahu-tahu Seigo telah berdiri di depan gadis merah muda itu, menghalangi pandangan. Seigo memeluk putrinya, "Tou-san, kangen pada kalian, lho..."

Sakura menunduk, tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Dia memang tidak suka, terlebih ayahnya datang dengan dua perempuan asing ini. Namun Sakura tak bisa membohongi diri, kalau dia rindu pelukan ini.

Pelukan yang sudah bertahun-tahun tidak ia rasakan, sampai-sampai Sakura lupa bagaimana rasanya hangat pelukan seorang ayah. Dan detik ini, Kami-sama mengizinkannya kembali. Gadis itu kembali merasakan, ternyata... begini rasanya dipeluk seorang ayah. Hangat. Sekaligus menyedihkan, ketika ingat ayahnya tidak lagi ada di sampingnya.

"Sakura cantik, ya... lebih-lebih dari di foto."

Hanya senyuman kecil tanggapan Sakura akan pernyataan Seigo.

"Kamu juga, Kalajengking Kecil, sini! Nggak kangen sama Tou-san, ya?"

Yang disebut Kalajengking Kecil hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar panggilan masa kecil itu. Baru Sasori sadari, dia merindukannya, merindukan panggilan aneh yang dulu sempat dibencinya tersebut.

Kini, dia pun ikut membaur dalam pelukan hangat sang ayah. Melebur bersama haru biru reuni musim semi di bawah naungan langit sore hari.

Di ambang pintu, sang ibu tersenyum bahagia melihat pemandangan di depannya. Merasa senang karena yang ditakutkan ternyata tak terjadi, semoga saja akan tetap seperti ini. Melihat tiga insan manusia itu saling melepas rindu dalam satu dekapan, seakan menemukan serpihan berlian paling berharga yang tercerai berai, dan serpihan yang hilang itu kembali disatukan. Kembali menjadi satu kesatuan yang utuh.

"Aduh aduh..." suara itu menyela suasana haru di sana, tak menghiraukan isakan Sakura yang terdengar samar dan sesekali terbata, "Aku nggak keberatan kalo Papa mau melepas rindu sama Sakura dan Kalajengking Kecil, tapi..."

"Sssh, diamlah dulu. Kamu lihat suasananya, 'kan?"

"Bukan, Ma! Bukannya aku benci nonton hal mengharukan begini, aku turut senang, kok!"

"Kalau gitu diam dulu, dong!"

"..."

Sebuah tawa kecil menyahuti pembicaraan dua perempuan itu. Seigo melepas pelukannya, dan berbalik ke arah dua perempuan yang sejak tadi belum Sakura dan Sasori ketahui nama mereka. Tampak Sakura yang mengusap matanya dengan kedua punggung tangannya, dia tidak mau kelihatan cengeng di depan orang baru. Sedangkan Sasori hanya menepuk bahu gadis itu untuk menenangkannya.

Seigo tertawa hambar,

"Maaf maaf, Papa cuma lupa kalau ada kalian, haha."

"Huuuu... jahat!" si pirang itu memasang tampang masam, "Seenggaknya, kenalin aku dan Mama dulu, dong!"

"Sasori, Sakura," ujar Seigo, dia mendekat ke arah wanita berparas lembut dengan rambut hijau gelap itu, "Ini Miroku, calon ibu kalian."

Sakura memicingkan mata, menatap sosok itu dengan tatapan agak sinis. Namun sepertinya Miroku tidak menyadarinya dan dia malah tersenyum lebar. Dan yang terlintas di otak Sakura hanya satu : memuakkan.

"Kelihatannya kalian anak-anak yang baik."

"Memang!" jawab Sakura ketus, tiba-tiba sebuah cubitan mendarat di pinggangnya tanpa mereka ketahui, gadis itu mendelik pada pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Jangan mengira semua ibu tiri itu jahat seperti di film-film, ya!" cetus Manami tak disangka, seolah membaca pemikiran Sakura yang membuat gadis itu tercekat sekaligus bungkam.

"Dan ini..."

"Namaku Shion!" sela si pirang terburu-buru, mengedipkan matanya yang beriris amethyst. Dia mengulurkan tangan, "Salam kenal, Sakura dan... err, Kalajengking Kecil?"

"Sasori," ralat Sasori singkat. Dalam hati bertanya-tanya apakah Seigo tak pernah memberitahukan nama aslinya pada gadis ini. Sasori menjabat erat uluran tangan itu, seperti tanda perdamaian. Sedangkan Sakura? Gadis itu hanya menjabat sekilas dan kembali menganalisa gadis pirang bernama Shion ini.

'Dia cantik,' batinnya awas, 'Gawat! Bisa-bisa jadi saingan!' pikirannya mulai ngelantur ke mana-mana, berpikir yang aneh-aneh dan negatif tentang calon saudara tirinya. Dia mengerling pada Sasori yang tampak indiferen pada Shion, namun hati Sakura tetap saja berteriak dengan kelewat dramatis, 'JANGAN SAMPAI ONNI-CHAN JATUH CINTA PADANYA!'

"Shion seumuran denganmu, Sasori. Dia tinggal di London bersama neneknya selama ini, dan sekarang kembali pulang," urai Seigo.

"Oh," respon Sasori cuek.

"Kalian pasti bisa akur, 'kan?"

"Tentu saja!" seru Shion lantang, kemudian memeluk Sasori yang kebetulan berdiri di depannya. Sakura berjengit melihat pemandangan tersebut, "Setelah pernikahan Papa dan Mama nanti, kita resmi jadi saudara. Akhirnya, mimpiku jadi nyata!"

Mata violet itu menembus kedalaman mata sendu yang memicing risih, "Seorang saudara laki-laki yang imut, juga adik perempuan yang bisa kujadikan teman bermain!"

Tangannya mengepal kuat. Teman bermain atau...

... teman 'bermain'?

**Tsuzuku...**

Nah, lho... kira-kira Shion bakal jadi jahat gak? Jawabannya... tunggu aja chapter selanjutnya XDDDD#tripleplak

#seriusmode:on

Setelah liat perkembangannya, kayaknya ada plot yang sedikit berubah untuk menuju ending. Sabar aja ya ==v

Oiya, bisa jadi apdetnya bakal lama. Coz fuyu dah kelas tiga dan ujian bulan april bukan waktu yang lama kan? Ini juga ngerjainnya malem-malem lho, jam setengah dua belas sampe jam satu! Tuh, fuyu bela-belain begadang bukan buat belajar malah buat bikin fict, padahal otak fuyu pas pasan! #siapasuruh?

Bales ripyu duluuuu...

**Ainath Faldebaran**, ok! Berarti bakal ada pair SeiMana dikit, ya? Tenang aja, gak akan nutupin tokoh utama kok! Sei ama Mana cuma buat nambahin bumbu -?- family-nya aja xD

Hoho... soal Yakumo sih rahasia~

**.id**, maaf ya nggak bisa apdet super cepaaat DX

Love SasoSaku juga :Dbd

**Aichiruchan**, maaf ya apdetnya lama =="

Haha.. kayaknya banyak yang su'uzon ama Yakumo deh xD

**Naru-mania**, iya dong.. kan aneh kalo udah jadian langsung tamat. Rasanya gimanaaaaa gitu ==v

Hehe, di Inuyasha emang ada yang namanya Miroku, tapi di Naruto Shippuden the Movie juga ada, kok ^^

**Michiru Michaelis**, haha.. review-nya nee-chan emang selalu aneh! #disembur nee-chan XDD

Huah! Yakumo, kau dibilang sialan! 0,0

Yakumo : # *

#digebukin

**yuki**, iya, masih panjang kok! Ikutin terus yaaaa XDDDDD

**Oline takarai**, ouououo... gak suka yang sedih? Ah, fuyu nggak bisa ngukur pendapat readers sih.. emang menurut oline-san fic yg sedih itu yang kayak gimana? Angst? O_o

**fauziah azhaar**, sasu nongol tuh! Jadi cewek, wakakakaka xD #dipanggang amaterasu

chap depan insya Allah ada sasusaku lhooo~~~ #wink wink

Special thanks for :

**Thia2rh**

**Fun-Ny Chan D'JiNcHuUri-Q**

**Risuki Taka**

**Ainath Faldebaran**

**Raiha Laf Qyaza**

**.id**

**Momo Saitou**

**Aichiruchan**

**Naru-mania**

**D kiroYoiD**

**kimichi-kun**

**Michiru Michaelis**

**Arlein Uchiha Trancy**

**Rizu Hatake-hime**

**Mieko luna-chan sasori**

**yuki**

**Fi suki suki**

**rifuki**

**Ryuku S. A. J**

**Oline takarai**

**fauziah azhaar**

**akasuna no hataruno teng tong**

**Ichikawa Hikaru**

Minna, doain fuyu lulus ya! Ntar kalo fuyu lulus, fuyu janji deh, apdetnya rajin xD

Serius lho~

Sampai ketemu lagi ya! Good luck :D

Gimme review?


	22. Chapter 22

**Sister Lover**

**by**

**Millidia Richelle**

**a.k.a**

**Fuyuzakura-hime**

**Boku wa Imouto ni Koi wo Suru © Kotomi Aoki**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Main Chara(s) :**

**Haruno Sakura**

**Akasuna no Sasori**

**.**

**Romance / Family / Drama**

**Rated T for Teen**

**AU, Heavy OOC, Sibling Incest, DLDR!**

**~oOo~**

**Chapter **

**22**

**~oOo~**

Sudah lima hari Seigo dan calon keluarga barunya menetap di kediaman Haruno, dan tampaknya mereka sudah terbiasa dengan rumah mungil yang tak mampu menampung banyak orang ini. Hal itu bisa dilihat dengan tindak-tanduk mereka yang sama sekali tidak terlihat canggung.

'Anggap saja rumah sendiri' mungkin adalah ungkapan yang cocok bagi Seigo. Pria itu dengan leluasanya berkeliling ke setiap sudut rumah, berdalih ingin tahu tempat seperti apakah yang ditinggali kedua anaknya. Sedangkan Miroku sedikit beda, wanita itu kelihatan nyaman namun tidak bersikap seolah-olah dirinya adalah nyonya rumah. Itu hal yang bagus, bukan?

Sementara Shion pada awalnya sedikit kurang betah. Rumah ini membuat dirinya tidak bisa bergerak sesukanya, terutama di ruang makan dan dapur. Lagipula tempat itu seperti menyatu. Diam-diam Shion sesekali merutuk dalam hati, tentu saja ia lakukan itu agar pemilik rumah tidak merasa terganggu.

Tapi, hari ini Shion sudah bisa beradaptasi. Gadis itu benar-benar menganggap tempat ini adalah rumahnya sendiri.

Dia berbagi tempat tidur dengan kedua calon saudara tirinya, makan cemilan di teras bersama-sama, menonton TV bersama-sama, menyiram tanaman, bahkan membantu beberapa tugas dengan niat meringankan.

Semua itu Shion lakukan dengan senang hati.

Walaupun ada satu orang yang kelihatan tidak senang akan hal itu.

Dan orang yang merasa tidak suka itu kini tengah membawa seember cucian yang harus dijemurnya di bawah terik sang mentari.

Kedua tangannya menggenggam kuat-kuat gagang ember itu hingga terasa agak perih. Lumayan berat, membuatnya harus mengerahkan tenaga ekstra. Sepasang kakinya berjalan agak tertatih, berusaha untuk meraih pintu belakang yang sejak awal sudah sengaja dibukakan.

"Kamu tahu kapan pernikahan Papa dan Mama berlangsung?"

Suara feminin itu menghentikan langkah si pembawa cucian, dia mengenali suara tersebut dan bertanya-tanya ditujukan kepada siapakah pertanyaan tadi. Diletakannya ember dalam genggamannya, dan bergegas berjalan ke arah tembok untuk mengintip.

Matanya yang besar menangkap pemandangan yang membuatnya cukup merasa panas. Bukan panas karena malu, bukan pula karena darah berdesir-desir, tapi panas yang kali ini... beda. Panas yang membuatnya ingin berteriak senyaring mungkin.

Di sana, tepat di meja yang letaknya tepat di depan televisi, duduk dua orang remaja sebaya yang entah sedang melakukan apa, yang jelas ada buku-buku di sana dan beberapa cemilan. Tak lupa segelas minuman berwarna merah bening berdiri dengan begitu menggoda disertai uap dingin yang menetes-netes.

Dia pun menguping percakapan tersebut,

"Nggak," sahut pemuda berambut merah yang sedang sibuk menulis sesuatu. Pulpen di tangannya menari-nari dengan lihai.

"Gara-gara aku pernikahan itu diundur. Tapi sepertinya, sih, bulan ini..."

Pemuda itu masih sibuk menulis, tidak peduli dengan apa yang dikicaukan si gadis pirang.

"Aku sudah lama menunggu, aku kenal Papa sudah lama sekali, dan dia sangat baik!"

Sepasang mata di balik tembok tengah memandang iri pada kedua sosok insan yang tengah duduk berdua itu. Dari apa yang ia lihat, obrolan didominasi oleh si gadis pirang, sementara orang yang diajak bicara malah lebih banyak diam.

Padahal tidak ada hal yang aneh-aneh. Itu hanya percakapan biasa dengan topik yang tidak terlalu ia sukai, tapi tetap saja... melihat mereka berdua seperti itu, membuat dirinya menggigit jari.

Tidak ingin kepalanya mengepul akibat amarah, dia memutuskan untuk pergi saja dan kembali meraih ember cuciannya. Langkahnya terhentak, berjalan ke luar menuju tiang jemuran. Bibir mungilnya mengeluarkan gumaman tidak jelas, namun jelas-jelas menandakan kekesalan.

Saat dirinya tepat berdiri di depan tiang jemuran, tangannya segera meraih cucian dalam ember dan meremas-remas cucian itu dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Dasar bodoh..." gumamnya jengkel. Akhirnya cucian menjadi pelampiasan. Tangannya semakin gencar meremas baju itu, seolah-olah benda tersebut adalah penyebab kejengkelannya.

"Onii-chan bodoh, bau, menyebalkan, idiot, jelek, aneh, cebol!" berbagai umpatan meluncur dari lisannya tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Ahahahaha! Lucu sekali!"

Dia terdiam.

Suara tawa dari dalam rumah itu membuatnya semakin geram. Hingga pada akhirnya, baju kaos berbahan katun itu dihempaskan ke tanah dengan kejam. Dia tak peduli bahwa hal itu akan membuat pekerjaannya jadi bertambah, dia juga tak peduli kalau baju itu jadi rusak. Yang penting dia memiliki 'sarana' untuk dijadikan sasaran.

Tanpa ampun, diinjaknya kaos merah itu.

"Uh! Uh! Uh!"

Sosok itu terus melompat-lompat di atasnya.

"Rasakan ini! Rasakan! Rasakan!"

Kaos merah itu ternodai tanah.

"Uh! Uh! AAAAARGH!"

Lengkingan pita suara miliknya cukup untuk membuat telinga orang-orang seisi rumah berdenging. Kaget, diiringi dengan suara derap langkah kaki bagaikan para siswa yang berlarian di koridor sekolah dan menuruni tangga.

Tidak hanya orang rumah saja, bahkan tetangga dan orang yang tengah berjalan di kompleks itu pun menyempatkan diri untuk melirik kediaman Haruno barang sebentar.

Tak lama kemudian, semua orang sudah berkumpul di pintu halaman belakang, mencari tahu apa yang terjadi.

Ternyata, di sana tampaklah gadis merah muda yang entah tengah melakukan apa dengan kaos merah bernoda coklat tanah di bawah sandalnya. Dibilang sedang senam bukan, dibilang sedang menari pun bukan. Namun kakinya terus menginjak-injak bahan sandang tersebut.

"Sakura! Itu kaos Sasori, 'kan!" tegur Manami, tapi Sakura tetap saja kalap.

Beberapa detik kemudian Sasori ikut berkumpul di sana, menatap kaosnya yang malang tengah jadi korban penganiayaan adiknya.

Shion dan Seigo menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan heran. Shion tak pernah menyangka akan punya adik yang suka bersikap aneh seperti Sakura dan berteriak-teriak seperti tadi, sedangkan Seigo tidak pernah berpikir Sakura yang sudah remaja bisa bertingkah seperti itu. Padahal waktu kecil anak itu manis sekali!

"Sakura! Berhenti!"

Sang ibu turun tangan, menahan bahu si bungsu dengan kedua telapak tangannya, berusaha untuk menghentikan kebrutalan itu. Hingga akhirnya, Manami membalikkan posisi tubuh Sakura, membuatnya dapat melihat siapa saja yang sudah menyaksikan aksi anarkisnya.

"Lihat! Semuanya memperhatikanmu!" desis Manami.

Sakura tidak bisa berkedip. Pipinya merona malu,

"A-aa... sejak kapan kalian ada di situ?" tanya Sakura menunduk, saat matanya melihat ke bawah ia menyadari kalau kakinya masih menginjak kaos merah milik Sasori, lalu dengan sigap Sakura segera berpindah, tapi hal itu malah membuat sang kaos malang semakin terekspos.

Diliriknya semua yang di ambang pintu tengah menatap dirinya dengan tatapan ada-apa-dengan-anak-itu.

"Anu..." Sakura bingung mau berdalih apa, "... maaf."

Akhirnya hanya itu yang bisa ia katakan.

Manami menghela napas panjang,

"Haaaah, dasar! Bikin kaget saja!" cetus wanita itu diiringi dengan cengiran lebar, "Aduh, sebaiknya kalian semua kembali saja ke dalam."

Merasa tidak ada yang lebih aneh dari kejadian barusan, semuanya segera kembali ke posisi masing-masing kecuali si ibu dan si sulung. Dengan pose menggurui, Manami mengoceh,

"Kamu ini kenapa? Tiba-tiba berteriak begitu... jangan bikin ribut!" peringatnya tegas, sedangkan Sakura hanya menggumam menyesal, "Nah, habis ini kamu cuci lagi kaos itu, ok?"

"Hai'," sahutnya lesu.

Setelah itu, yang tersisa hanya tinggal Sakura dan kakaknya saja. Sakura berbalik, kembali menjalankan tugasnya menjemur pakaian. Untuk tugas mencuci ulang biar dilakukan nanti saja, yang penting selesaikan yang ini dahulu.

Merasa kurang nyaman, seperti ada kehadiran orang lain di sana, Sakura menoleh ke belakang dan benar saja, Sasori tengah duduk bersandar dengan sebuah buku bersampul kado dalam genggamannya. Sakura diam sebentar, lalu kembali bekerja.

Selang berapa menit, semua pakaian sudah tergantung rapi di tiang jemuran. Gadis itu memungut kaos merah yang tergeletak di tanah sejak tadi, lalu memasukannya kembali ke dalam ember. Terlintas dalam benaknya untuk merendam dulu baju itu, meskipun merasa sedikit enggan mengingat milik siapakah benda ini.

Sakura melangkah menuju pintu, namun dicegah oleh sosok yang sejak awal memang sudah sibuk dengan buku,

"Ada masalah?" tanya Sasori, mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sakura.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Sakura malah semakin jengkel. Tidak sadarkah pemuda itu bahwa ialah yang membuat Sakura bertingkah bak orang kesetanan seperti tadi?

Ternyata benar kata orang, anak laki-laki itu lamban.

Ingin Sasori menyadarinya sendiri, Sakura menjawab sinis,

"Kamu tau masalahnya, kok!" ketusnya, lalu melenggang pergi masuk ke dalam rumah.

Sasori membatu sejenak,

"Hah?" kepalanya melongok memperhatikan Sakura yang berbelok di tikungan ruangan, "Dia itu kenapa, sih?"

.

.

.

Hari sudah malam dan Sakura belum bisa memejamkan matanya. Iseng, Sakura menengok ke bawah, dilihatnya Shion yang menempati ranjangnya sudah tertidur pulas dengan wajah tentram dan sepertinya Sasori yang tidur di kasur pompa pun demikian.

Nganggur, Sakura meraih ponsel yang ditaruh di bawah bantal. Ditekan-tekannya keypad ponsel dengan lincah, seperti mengikuti perintah hatinya, Sakura malah membaca satu-persatu pesan yang ada dalam draft miliknya. Semua yang ada dalam draft biasanya pesan-pesan spesial, seperti kata-kata mutiara, ucapan selamat, ataupun lelucon.

Tapi Sakura bosan.

Dengan beberapa pertimbangan, akhirnya Sakura mengetik pesan singkat dan mengirimkannya pada seseorang.

To : Sasuke

Maaf malam-malam begini sms :(

Kamu sudah tidur?

Send? Yes.

Sending Message

Message Sent

Untuk membunuh waktu menunggu balasan meski Sakura tak yakin akan dibalas, ia berbaring sembari memejamkan mata. Barangkali saja ia bisa tertidur saat menunggu balasan itu.

Berharap bisa ketiduran, alih-alih ponsel Sakura malah bergetar. Sakura tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengecek.

From : Sasuke

Insomnia. Kenapa?

Sakura tersenyum. Bocah Uchiha itu mengalami hal yang sama dengannya rupanya. Yah, baguslah. Setidaknya Sakura jadi bisa punya teman ngobrol selama ia belum bisa tidur lebih awal. Dengan jahatnya Sakura berharap insomnia Sasuke lebih parah dari dirinya. Soalnya kalau Sasuke sembuh duluan, Sakura akan jadi sendirian, bukan?

To : Sasuke

Aku pengen curhat.

Send? Yes.

Sending Message

Message Sent

Sepertinya mengobrol di malam hari adalah hal yang mengasyikkan. Meskipun resikonya mata kita akan seperti panda saat pagi hari nanti.

Tanpa mau memikirkan resiko yang akan Sakura tanggung nantinya, padahal besok orientasi masihlah berlangsung, Sakura tetap saja menuruti keinginan hatinya untuk melakukan obrolan tengah malam dengan Sasuke.

Tak lama kemudian ponselnya kembali bergetar,

From : Sasuke

Telpon saja.

Kening Sakura berkerut dalam. Menelpon katanya? Seenaknya saja bicara. Tidak enak 'kan malam-malam begini menelpon! Apalagi Sakura sadar diri kalau dia ini perempuan. Kurang sreg kalau perempuan menelpon laki-laki duluan untuk sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak begitu penting, apalagi larut malam begini.

Sakura membalas balasan Sasuke, hingga terjadilah percakapan via pesan singkat,

Nggak mau. Kamu saja yang telpon duluan :D

.

Dasar, bilang saja nggak mau kehabisan pulsa. Dasar pelit.

.

Aih, bukan gitu. Nggak enak kalau cewek yang telpon duluan.

.

Kenapa begitu?

.

Pokoknya nggak enak. Aneh buatku telpon malam-malam begini ~_~

.

Aku nggak suka menelpon duluan.

.

Tuh, kan! Sasuke-kun yang nggak mau korban pulsa :p

.

Terserah. Aku nggak bisa mendengar curhatan dari tulisan.

Gadis itu tertegun. Hanya perasaannya saja atau Sasuke sepertinya ngambek? Ah, daripada Sakura harus kehilangan teman ngobrol satu-satunya, lebih baik ia menurut saja, deh! Lagipula tarif malam-malam begini cukup murah dan Sakura bukanlah orang kelewat pelit yang mengisi pulsa hanya untuk pamer banyak pulsa saja. Pulsa dibeli untuk dihabiskan, bukan?

Lalu, gadis itu pun mengambil keputusan terakhir. Dengan terburu-buru dibalasnya pesan Sasuke dan segera mengirimnya.

Baiklah~

Aku yang telpon duluan :)

Send? Yes.

Sending Message

Message Sent

Setelah beres, Sakura langsung membuka kontaknya untuk menghubungi Sasuke. Dia melirik ke bawah, dipikir-pikir kurang enak juga kalau mengobrol tengah malam begini, apalagi ada orang yang sedang tidur. Sakura tidak ingin mengganggu tidur mereka yang nyenyak.

Tidak mau bersikap egois, Sakura memilih untuk turun ke bawah terlebih dahulu sebelum menekan tombol dial. Dengan mengendap-endap Sakura berjalan menuju pintu, tidak ingin membuat suara sedikitpun seolah-olah suara sekecil apapun akan membangunkan beruang ganas yang sedang tertidur.

Setelah bersusah payah akhirnya Sakura berhasil mencapai pintu.

Krieeet...

Sakura meringis saat pintu yang ia buka menimbulkan suara keritan yang bisa dibilang sedikit mengganggu, dia menengok ke belakang untuk melihat keadaan. Aman.

Dengan kehati-hatian ekstra, Sakura keluar dari kamarnya tanpa menutup pintunya secara sempurna.

Di depan pintu kamar, gadis muda itu celingak-celinguk ke kanan dan kiri, mencari tempat yang tepat baginya. Tempat yang senyaman mungkin untuk dijadikan tempat mengobrol.

Setelah dipertimbangkan, yang paling cocok hanya di lantai bawah. Tepatnya dapur.

Tidak akan ada yang mendengar suaranya kalau ia pergi ke dapur.

Sakura segera menyusuri ruangan meskipun sedikit takut karena lampu semua ruangan dimatikan. Karena was was, sesekali Sakura menengok sekeliling, kelihatan seperti orang yang takut diterkam hantu yang bisa muncul tiba-tiba. Tak ada apa-apa, dia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Ketika sampai di dapur, tangannya segera meraih saklar dan menyalakan lampunya. Sekarang satu-satunya ruangan dalam rumah yang terang benderang hanyalah dapur.

Bergegas Sakura duduk di bangku makan, membelakangi jalan masuk menuju dapur.

Sendirian dalam suasana sepi membuat Sakura tak mau lagi menunggu lama untuk menelpon seseorang. Ditekannya tombol dial dengan agak terburu.

Baru saja Sakura hendak mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga, ternyata Sasuke sudah mengangkatnya.

Hm, cepat sekali?

"Selamat malam," sapanya pelan, tapi masih cukup terdengar.

"_Hn, malam..."_ balas Sasuke. Tanpa basa-basi, pemuda di seberang sana langsung bertanya, _"Jadi, ada apa?"_

"Sebenarnya aku nggak yakin Sasuke-kun bisa jadi pendengar yang baik."

"_Kalau begitu tutup saja."_

"E-eit! Tunggu dulu!" Sakura berseru, menyadari hal itu tangannya langsung membekap mulut, berharap tidak ada yang mendengar seruannya. "Begini, ini tentang orang yang kusukai..."

Baru saja Sakura hendak meneruskan, tiba-tiba Sasuke menyela,

"_Aku belum tau siapa orang itu,"_ katanya datar. Memang bukan pertanyaan, tapi Sakura tahu maksud dari kata-kata itu adalah Sasuke ingin tahu orang yang disukai Sakura.

"Kamu nggak akan kenal," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"_Karena nggak kenal, makanya aku bertanya."_

"Sasuke-kun..."

"_Baik. Teruskan,"_ ujung-ujungnya Sasuke mengalah juga.

Sakura menarik napas lega. Kalau saja Sasuke mendesaknya untuk memberitahu, dia pasti sudah memutuskan panggilan itu. Bukan apa-apa, tapi Sakura tidak mau berkelit ini itu, dia hanya takut semua omongannya akan berujung malapetaka.

Setelah keluar dari pemikiran sesaatnya, Sakura lalu mulai berbicara,

"Aku kesal, ada seseorang yang kelihatan jelas mendekatinya, tapi dia kayak nggak sadar. Aku 'kan..."

"_Kamu cemburu?"_ tanya Sasuke sekaligus menerangkan perasaan gadis itu yang sesungguhnya, Sakura menggigit bibir,

"Bisa dibilang begitu... ternyata benar kata orang, cowok itu lamban dan bebal!" rutuk Sakura menggebu-gebu. Sepertinya gadis merah muda itu lupa dia tengah berbicara dengan siapa.

"_Sakura, aku laki-laki!_" tukas Sasuke, mendengar itu lagi-lagi Sakura mengutuki diri. Wajah Sasuke di sana pasti kelihatan dongkol sekali. Diiringi tawa hambar Sakura kembali bicara,

"Baik-baik. Pengecualian buat Uchiha Sasuke, satu-satunya cowok di dunia yang nggak lamban dan bebal!" pujinya palsu.

"_Hn,"_ ah, Sasuke pasti lagi nyengir setan, pikir Sakura ngeri.

"Terus Sasuke-kun," lanjut Sakura tanpa diminta, "Gara-gara cewek yang mendekatinya, aku jadi nggak bisa dekat-dekat sama dia. Menurutmu... aku harus apa?"

Jeda beberapa detik seolah-olah Sasuke diberi waktu untuk berpikir.

"_Peringatkan saja langsung. Apa susahnya?"_ sahut Sasuke enteng.

"Mana bisa begitu!" sergah Sakura, "... aku nggak bi—e-eh? Onii-chan!"

Pembicaraan Sakura terpotong saat tangan seseorang yang entah muncul dari mana merebut ponselnya secara tiba-tiba. Jantung Sakura bisa saja copot karenanya, namun saat mengetahui siapa yang melakukan itu, reaksinya hanyalah mata yang membelalak.

Sasori seenaknya berbicara pada Sasuke untuk mewakili Sakura begitu saja.

"Maaf, Uchiha-san," ucap pemuda berkulit tan khas Suna tersebut, keningnya terlipat dalam, "Sudah larut, Sakura harus tidur."

Itulah ucapan selamat malam si kalajengking pada Sasuke.

Sakura bergidik mendengar nada bicara Sasori yang begitu dingin dan menusuk seperti tombak es. Diduganya Sasuke di sana pasti sedikit tercekat akibat perbuatan Sasori. Tapi bukan itu sekarang yang jadi permasalahan.

Setelah Sasori menonaktifkan ponsel miliknya, benda mungil itu tidak lagi Sasori serahkan kepada sang pemilik, melainkan dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana pendeknya yang berwarna coklat.

"Kusita," kata Sasori pendek. Sakura langsung bangkit dari bangkunya tanpa sadar lalu berjalan dengan bahu menegang.

"Itu punyaku!" tukasnya kesal. Padahal sedang enak-enak mengobrol, malah diganggu! Bersusah payah Sakura merebut kembali ponselnya, tapi Sasori terus saja menghindar bak ninja.

"Siapa suruh menelpon malam-malam?" ketus Sasori sambil memandangi Sakura yang terengah-engah akibat olahraga malam hari. Mata Sakura menatap kakaknya jengah,

"Habisnya..." ucapnya lirih, namun tak tahu lagi kata-kata apa yang harus ia teruskan.

Keduanya terdiam. Hanya suara tetesan air di kran wastafel yang terdengar. Kepala dengan warna rambut seindah sakura itu semakin tertunduk, tidak berani berhadapan dengan tatapan tajam dari mata yang sendu.

Sakura mengelus punggung tangannya yang mendadak diserang rasa dingin. Terasa tak nyaman berduaan dalam kesunyian seperti ini, rasanya seperti tengah dikurung bersama orang asing yang mencurigakan dan bisa membunuhnya kapan saja.

Sesungguhnya Sakura ingin sekali bicara, namun kali ini ada sesuatu yang membuat lidahnya kelu. Sakura tidak tahu apa, namun hati kecilnya berkata penyebabnya adalah ulah dirinya sendiri.

Menelpon anak laki-laki tengah malam secara mengendap-endap.

Kalau dihubungkan dengan orang yang ada di hadapan Sakura kini, sepertinya kalimat anak laki-laki lebih tepat terdengar sebagai "laki-laki lain".

Jika memang itu penyebabnya, Sakura akan melakukan apapun demi meyakinkan Sasori kalau ia tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Sasuke. Dia bersumpah.

"Onii-chan, aku—"

Sasori menyela,

"Masih ada aku."

"...?" dipandanginya wajah Sasori tak mengerti. Ekspresi dingin di sana telah lenyap.

"Jangan habiskan waktumu bersama orang lain," tangannya meraih tangan Sakura yang kedinginan. Rasa hangat dari tangan Sasori meresap ke kulitnya, "Kalau kesepian, aku harap kamu mau menahannya dulu. Setelah itu, aku janji, waktuku selebihnya hanya untuk Saku-chan."

Tubuhnya direngkuh erat, hatinya kembali terikat kuat. Sungguh, tak sedikitpun keinginan untuk melepaskan atau dilepaskan. Ingin waktu terhenti, ingin terus dipeluk dalam hangat dirinya. Hasrat untuk saling memiliki jiwa dan raga selama maut belum turun tangan.

Air mata mengaliri pipi. Sakura begitu bahagia dan bersyukur memiliki dia,

"Terimakasih..."

Malam itu, dalam dekapan Sasori-lah Sakura menghabiskan waktunya yang tersita di kala semua mata terjaga. Setiap detiknya sangat berharga, bahkan melebihi berlian paling indah di seluruh penjuru dunia, karena di malam yang sunyi-senyap ini, untuk pertama kalinya, Sakura benar-benar bisa menerima dan merasakan cinta Sasori untuknya.

Setiap sentuhannya yang menggelitik, bisikannya yang menggoda, belaiannya yang melenakan, semua itu bisa dijalani tanpa perasaan was-was. Tanpa harus merasa ragu karena ada mata yang bisa menangkap basah mereka.

Bila memiliki saat-saat indah bersama yang dikasihi pada waktu-waktu tertentu, kehilangan sedikit waktu untuk bersama-sama mungkin tidak terlalu buruk, 'kan, Sakura?

.

.

.

"Sakuraaaa! Bangun!"

Shion menggoyang-goyangkan kaki Sakura, berharap calon adik tirinya itu akan segera terbangun dari mimpi yang sepertinya sangat menyenangkan, bisa dilihat dari bibirnya yang sejak tadi tersenyum-senyum. Gadis pirang itu bersikeras membangunkan Sakura yang tidur begitu lelap.

"Sakuraaa! Sudah pagi! Sasori memintaku untuk membangunkanmu!" serunya lagi, yang kali ini sedikit berbuah, karena menghasilkan reaksi dari Sakura. Reaksi yang menunjukkan bahwa ia terganggu.

"Uuuuh! Apaan, sih! Onii-chan duluan yang ngajak pacaran malam-malam! Bukan salahku kalau aku masih ngantuk!" gerutu Sakura sembari memiringkan posisinya. Mendengar itu, alis Shion terangkat sebelah,

"Hah?" gadis itu terheran-heran, lalu kembali menggoyangkan kaki Sakura, "Oi, kamu mengigau, ya? Cepat bangun!" tegur Shion sekali lagi.

"Uh... oh," gumam Sakura sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Punggung tangannya mengucek-ngucek bola matanya yang masih memerah. Warna agak kehitaman sedikit tercetak jelas di bawah matanya yang beriris hijau. Tanda kurang tidur.

"Dasar kebo, anak perempuan yang manis itu harusnya bangun lebih pagi, 'kan!" ledek Shion. Sakura yang kini bergelut dengan selimutnya lalu berkata,

"Memang Onee-san bangun jam berapa?" sungutnya jengkel. Maaf saja kalau ia tidak cukup manis sebagai anak perempuan.

Dilihatnya Shion tersenyum bangga,

"Aku bangun pas setelah Sasori bangun—jangan menyela dulu—dia bahkan nggak membangunkanku!" jelasnya dibesar-besarkan, membuat bibir Sakura mengerucut.

Setelah berhasil melepaskan diri dari jeratan sang selimut, Sakura menyuruh Shion untuk minggir karena dia mau turun. Namun saat telapak kaki Sakura baru saja menyentuh permadani kamarnya, Shion kembali meracau,

"Hei, rapikan dulu selimutnya!"

"Gantian, dong, Onee-san. Dari kemarin aku 'kan sudah menuruti perintahmu, sekarang tolong lipat selimutku," sahut Sakura tidak sopan. Tentunya dia masih ingat bagaimana Shion memintanya mengambilkan minum, menghangatkan makanan, mengganti dvd game saat Shion sudah bosan, mematikan lampu, juga perintah ini itu yang padahal masih bisa Shion laksanakan sendiri.

"Nggak sopan. Masa adik menyuruh-nyuruh kakak? Kebalik, tuh!" tukas Shion.

"Onee-san, adik dilahirkan untuk disayangi, bukan untuk disuruh-suruh!" kelit Sakura santai. Akhirnya berhasil juga membungkam mulut Shion. Ah, pagi-pagi sudah menang bicara.

Dengan pipi menggembung, Shion merapikan selimut milik Sakura dan meletakannya di ujung ranjang. Setelah beres, gadis itu pun ikut turun dan berjalan menuju cermin untuk berkaca.

Tanpa memedulikan Shion yang kini tengah asyik menyisir, Sakura mencari-cari handuknya yang beberapa hari lalu baru saja dicuci. Ditemukannya handuk itu tengah bersembunyi di antara sarung-sarung bantal, entah siapa yang menaruhnya di situ, Sakura tak mau ambil pusing. Langsung saja ditariknya handuk itu, membuat susunan sarung-sarung bantal menjadi agak berantakan.

Sakura tidak merapikan kembali sarung-sarung itu dan langsung beralih untuk mencari baju dalam beserta seragam sekolah. Setelah lengkap, ditutupnya pintu lemari itu lalu dihirupnya aroma harum handuk yang ia dekap. Aromanya seperti bunga-bunga di musim semi.

"Hari ini masih orientasi?" tanya Shion mencoba berbasa-basi. Sakura melirik sekilas,

"Masih," jawabnya malas-malasan.

"Oh, semoga beruntung, ya. Hehe..." kata Shion dengan senyuman aneh.

"Tapi aku nggak mau ikut," sahut Sakura, "Aku mau kabur saja. Jadi nggak usah ikut!"

"Siapa yang mau kabur?" tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu. Orang itu tengah menggenggam sebuah apel dengan penuh tekanan. Tatapannya menyala-nyala penuh peringatan. Menyadari siapa itu, Sakura langsung kelabakan,

"O-O-Onii-chan, haha... sejak kapan ada di situ?" tanya Sakura salah tingkah. Diperhatikannya pemuda yang sudah berseragam lengkap itu melangkah ke arahnya seperti singa mendekati rusa.

"Sejak kamu bilang mau kabur dari orientasi," jawabnya, "Kamu ini, semakin dewasa kenapa semakin bandel, hah?"

"I-itu..." lirih Sakura yang mendadak berubah menjadi Hinata, 'Uh, sisi Onii-chan sebagai kakak yang sebenarnya mulai muncul. Menyebalkan, deh...' batinnya dongkol. Berharap perlakuan Sasori padanya yang seperti semalam kembali lagi.

Tapi tidak mungkin akan selalu begitu setiap saat, 'kan?

Sedangkan Shion hanya tertawa kecil memperhatikan Sasori dan Sakura. Didengarnya Sasori yang memperingatkan Sakura bahwa ia akan terus memperhatikan tindak-tanduknya saat di sekolah nanti dan tak akan membiarkannya kabur. Shion jadi bertanya-tanya apakah Sasori tipe anak yang mematuhi peraturan.

Ah, benar juga. Sasori pernah memberitahunya kalau dia salah satu anggota OSIS yang lebih sering disebut Akatsuki oleh para siswa.

Tapi, kalau dilihat secara tampang, Sasori itu tidak seperti tipe anak laki-laki penurut yang berdisiplin. Malahan tampangnya bad boy banget.

Kalau Sakura? Hmm.. dia itu gadis manja yang menyebalkan, itulah opini Shion untuknya. Sakura juga tidak bisa menjaga mulutnya dengan baik, namun bukan berarti dia itu mulut ember yang suka membocorkan rahasia, contohnya seperti tadi, mengatakan rencana kaburnya begitu keras hingga sampai ke telinga Sasori yang merupakan seniornya. Sama saja seperti menyerahkan diri kepada musuh.

Tapi intinya, mereka berdua menarik.

Ah, sepertinya hidup Shion akan semakin berwarna dengan kehadiran mereka.

**~ oOo ~**

Sakura menatap jengkel pada Sasori yang kini tengah bersandar di bawah pohon sakura yang berbunga. Anak itu sudah seperti makhluk penunggu pohon saja, sesekali Sakura juga bertemu pandang dengannya, tentu saja Sakura langsung berpaling agar tidak ketahuan tengah memperhatikan Sasori yang ternyata benar-benar merealisasikan peringatannya tadi pagi.

Sesekali ada beberapa murid yang menghampiri kakaknya itu untuk sekedar minta tanda tangan. Sasori langsung saja memberi tanpa memerintahkan apapun, jangankan memerintah, bicara saja tidak. Bodohnya, Sakura bahkan tahu beberapa dari mereka adalah anak kelas satu yang sudah naik ke kelas dua. Lalu kenapa mereka meminta tanda tangan?

Dasar cewek-cewek kegenitan. Untungnya Sasori tak meladeni.

Gadis berambut sebahu itu berbalik, tangannya mendekap sebuah notebook mini berwarna merah muda, benar-benar tipikal dirinya. Matanya dengan gelisah menelusuri kertas putih yang sudah ada corat-coretnya itu.

Corat coret itu bukan sembarang corat-coret, melainkan coretan tanda tangan yang saat ini sangat berarti bagi semua siswa baru dalam masa orientasi.

"Aku baru dapat dua," gumamnya. Kenangan mengerikan beberapa menit yang lalu kembali berputar di memori otaknya. Pertama, ia diperintahkan untuk menyanyi dan menarikan tarian Asereje yang menurutnya amat sangat aneh itu. Yang kedua, Sakura disuruh menyanyikan hymne Konoha Kotogakko dengan nada mars pemakaman.

Sudah begitu Sasori juga melihat lagi.

Perintahnya selalu saja aneh dan merepotkan. Walaupun Sakura sadar, yang malu bukan cuma dia saja. Tapi 'kan tetap saja rasanya...

Plok!

"Jidat! Kenapa bengong?" tanya suara cempreng itu yang Sakura yakini sebagai Ino.

"Nggak... cuma lagi mikir."

"Oh," sahutnya pendek, "Eh, kamu tau nggak kenapa dari tadi Sasori-senpai berdiri di sana?" tanyanya sembari melirik Sasori dari ekor matanya.

"Itu, aku ketahuan mau kabur. Makanya, Onii-chan jadi menyebalkan begitu," bisiknya hati-hati. Jangan sampai terdengar atau Sasori akan mengawasinya lebih-lebih lagi.

"Dasar idiot! Makanya, jaga mulutmu!" omel Ino. Sakura mendengus,

"Masih lebih baik darimu yang bermulut ember, 'kan?" ledeknya balik. Ino nyengir kuda.

"Eh, ayo kita minta tanda tangan bareng! Aku baru dapat empat, kamu?"

"Baru dua," jawab Sakura lesu. Ino terkikik,

"Sudah, nanti kutemani, deh! Ayo!" hiburnya, Sakura langsung mengangguk-angguk sembari tersenyum penuh terima kasih.

Kedua remaja putri itu lalu melenggang masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah dengan hati yang harap-harap cemas.

.

.

.

"Sekarang tinggal tanda tangan Itachi-senpai yang belum," ujar Ino pada Sakura, "Hei, Jidat! Kamu ngapain, sih?" tanya Ino heran pada Sakura yang tengah tengok kiri kanan mencari sesuatu. Omongan Ino sejak tadi tidak didengarkan rupanya.

"Umm..." sahut Sakura sambil memperhatikan setiap sudut lingkungannya kini. Hal yang ia cari sama sekali tidak terlihat. Merasa yakin, Sakura kembali berbalik untuk menghadap Ino, "Aku nggak melihat Onii-chan."

Ya, entah sejak kapan pemuda itu tidak lagi mengikutinya yang dalam bayangan Sakura seperti stalker. Sakura bersyukur akan hal ini.

"Bagus, 'kan? Itu berarti kita bebas," kata Ino senang.

"Iya, sih..." timpal Sakura. Memang bisa dibilang mereka bebas, tapi 'kan tanda tangan yang diperlukan hanya tinggal satu. Tanggung, dong, kalau mereka mau kabur!

Memecahkan lamunan Sakura, Ino mengajaknya untuk segera mencari Itachi. Keduanya menelusuri sekolah dengan santai untuk mencari si sulung Uchiha itu, berharap segera menemukannya karena siswa baru manapun pasti berharap hal ini akan segera berakhir dan mereka bisa bersantai dengan tenang.

Saat dalam perjalanan mencari Itachi, Sakura melihat Sasuke tengah berjalan membelakangi ia dan Ino. Mengingat kejadian semalam, tanpa ragu Sakura memanggil pemuda berambut emo itu, sekaligus mau meminta maaf. Apalagi mengingat perkataan Sasori yang kedengaran agak menusuk, tidak enak, 'kan?

"Sasuke-kun!" serunya nyaring. Karena yang dipanggil tidaklah tuli, sudah pasti ia menoleh, ditambah lagi Sasuke mengenal suara yang memanggil namanya tadi.

Sakura mengajak Ino untuk segera berlari menghampiri mantan Ketua Osis itu. Dilihat dari dekat, Sasuke sama sekali belum berubah meski sudah jadi anak SMA. Katanya anak laki-laki itu pertumbuhannya cepat semasa SMA, 'kan? Hm, sebentar lagi juga pasti tinggi Sasuke akan bertambah drastis.

Setelah saling melempar sapa, Sakura langsung berbicara ke pokok permasalahan,

"Sasuke-kun, yang semalam maaf, ya... Onii-chan memang begitu..." sesal Sakura. Ino yang berdiri di samping Sakura memasang ekspresi penuh tanya, sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar perkataan Sakura.

"Nggak masalah," ujarnya datar, "Kalian sedang mencari tanda tangan?" tanya Sasuke, menatap Sakura dan Ino bergantian.

"Iya! Kami mencari Itachi-senpai, dia di mana, sih?" serobot Ino. Dia tak mau kehilangan kesempatan untuk mengobrol bersama Sasuke. Hal kecil seperti itu saja bisa Ino pamerkan pada gadis-gadis untuk membuat mereka merasa iri.

"Nii-san ada di UKS, katanya dia mendadak sakit perut," jelas Sasuke. Terang saja Sakura dan Ino kaget sekaligus kesal,

"Pantesan! Kita cari ke mana-mana nggak ketemu!" gerutu Ino, Sakura tersenyum hambar mendengarnya. Yah, sudah susah payah mencari ke sana ke mari, ternyata Itachi ada di ruangan yang sejak awal sudah mereka lewati berkali-kali. Seperti dalam drama saja.

"Kalau begitu kita ke sana sekarang, yuk! Sasuke-kun, punyamu sudah beres?" ajak Sakura sekaligus melirik notebook milik Sasuke. Sudah ada banyak tanda tangan di sana.

"Tinggal tanda tangan Nii-san," jawab Sasuke.

"Eh, Sasuke-kun adiknya Itachi-senpai, 'kan? Kenapa nggak sejak awal mintanya?" tanya Ino heran.

"Justru karena dia kakakku, makanya kuminta belakangan saja," balas Sasuke. Benar juga, karena mudah, makanya Sasuke memintanya terakhir saja. Lebih baik kumpulkan dulu tanda tangan-tanda tangan senior yang lain, baru minta punya Itachi.

"Ya sudah, deh. Ayo, kita ke UKS sama-sama!"

.

.

.

Ruangan UKS yang didominasi warna putih dan tampak higienis tampak sepi. Batang hidung suster penjaga pun sama sekali tak terlihat. Bau cairan desinfektan menguar dari setiap sudut ruangan. Karena beberapa alasan, Sakura tidak menyukai bau ruangan yang mirip bau rumah sakit ini.

Ketika ketiga anak manusia itu masuk, yang mereka temukan adalah jendela UKS yang terbelalak lebar, menyebabkan angin dari halaman samping sekolah masuk ke sana. Lalu satu-satunya hal yang paling mencolok di ruangan itu, sesosok manusia dengan warna rambut yang sangat kontras dengan ruangan ini, tengah terlelap dengan posisi seenaknya lengkap dengan dengkuran halus yang mengalun dari setiap napas yang ia ambil.

"Apa benar dia sakit perut?" bisik Ino pada Sakura, merasa tidak yakin dengan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke.

"Entahlah," Sakura mengangkat bahu.

"Kita bangunkan saja," ucap Sasuke agak pelan. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu lalu berjalan menuju ranjang di mana Itachi tertidur pulas. Sakura dan Ino mengekori Sasuke dengan langkah perlahan.

Plik!

Kelopak mata Itachi terbuka tepat saat Sasuke sudah sampai di samping ranjangnya, membuat Ino dan Sakura sedikit terkejut,

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi, merasa tidurnya diganggu.

"Mau minta tanda tangan," jawab Sasuke sambil menyodorkan notebook beserta pulpennya. Melihat itu, Ino dan Sakura mengikuti jejak Sasuke. Beda dengan Sasuke yang masih dengan muka temboknya, Ino dan Sakura meminta dengan memasang wajah memelas, berharap senior mereka yang satu itu tidak akan menyuruh yang aneh-aneh.

Baru saja Itachi mau memberikan tanda tangannya secara cuma-cuma, pintu UKS terbuka kembali dan menampakkan senior yang lain,

"Itachi, aku bawa keripik pedas, nih!"

Senior yang diketahui sebagai Hidan itu membawa dua bungkus keripik kentang ukuran besar, juga sebungkus plastik putih yang diduga berisi jus berwarna hijau. Entah itu jus melon atau alpukat, mereka tidak peduli, namun kalau sudah begini, bisa disimpulkan kalau alasan Itachi sakit perut ternyata hanya bohong belaka.

"Lho? Kok rame?" tanya Hidan yang bingung saat melihat tiga orang bocah sedang mengerumuni Itachi. Penganut aliran Jashin itu berjalan mendekati mereka semua, lalu duduk di ranjang samping Itachi.

"Ano, kata Sasuke-kun, senpai sakit perut, tapi kok..." cetus Ino sambil melirik keripik kentang yang duduk manis di atas ranjang yang diduduki Hidan, diam-diam Sakura mencubit lengan temannya yang tidak mau diam tersebut.

"Haha... maaf, ya. Sebenarnya itu cuma bohong, aku dan Hidan sedang malas, makanya cari-cari alasan," jelas Itachi tanpa merasa bersalah. "Tapi tentunya kalian jangan meniru, ok?"

"Dasar, cuma bicara saja tapi sendirinya melakukan," kecam Sasuke. "Senior macam apa itu?"

Hidan dan Itachi saling berpandangan, seakan bertelepati, tanpa alasan yang jelas tiba-tiba Itachi menyeringai iblis pada Hidan. Melihat tampang Itachi yang mengerikan begitu pula Hidan, membuat Sakura dan Ino mendadak ngeri. Apa mereka tengah merencanakan sesuatu?

Lalu, notebook yang semula sudah telah digenggam Itachi, ia kembalikan kepada pemiliknya. Sasuke menerima mini notebook biru tua miliknya dengan gamang. Tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud padahal Itachi belum menorehkan tanda tangannya.

"Hn?" Sasuke bertanya dalam raut mukanya.

Itachi tersenyum jahil, menatap mereka bertiga bergantian,

"Kalau mau tanda tanganku, lakukan dulu satu hal," kata Itachi perhitungan. Si pink dan si pirang kini menelan ludah. "Tapi, cukup Sasuke saja. Kalau Sasuke mau, nanti Sakura dan Yamanaka juga bakal dapat!"

Kini tatapan semua yang ada di ruangan itu hanya tertuju pada Sasuke. Kira-kira permintaan apa yang akan diperintahkan Itachi? Kalau hanya Sasuke saja, sepertinya ini hal yang lumayan berat, karena Sakura dan Ino juga dihubungkan.

Diam-diam Sakura mengutuki Itachi. Padahal tadi baru saja akan selesai, eh, malah muncul satu lagi permintaan yang mungkin mengerikan. Hati Sakura juga menggerutu tentang Hidan. Jika saja senior berambut perak itu tidak masuk, ini pasti takkan terjadi.

Ketiga siswa baru itu memandangi Itachi dengan penasaran. Pemuda Uchiha tersebut sok misterius sekali, benar-benar pas dengan wajah yang dibaliknya pasti banyak memiliki rahasia. Sulit ditebak.

"Selama ini, aku perhatikan Sasuke selalu cuek terhadap cewek, yah... pada cowok juga, sih..." kata Itachi berbelit-belit. Kenapa tidak langsung ke pokok permasalahan saja, sih?

Jeda beberapa detik, lalu Itachi melanjutkan,

"Makanya, aku ingin lihat Sasuke mencium seorang cewek!"

Mencium...?

... cewek?

"CIUM?" pekik Ino, sedangkan Sakura hanya melotot tidak percaya. Apa mereka tidak salah dengar? Itu perintah yang terlalu mengerikan untuk Sasuke, pikir mereka berdua. Melihat ekspresi dua gadis itu yang bagai habis dikejar hantu, Itachi terbahak,

"Hahaha... tenang! Cukup di pipi atau kening saja!" terangnya, "Dan ciumnya di ruangan ini."

Ino menghela napas lega. Dia tak bisa membayangkan Sasuke yang biasanya diam, jaim, dan bergaya angkuh tiba-tiba mencium seorang gadis di depan umum. Kalau hal itu terjadi, pasti ada yang salah di otak Sasuke dan harus bergegas membawanya ke rumah sakit jiwa.

Sakura malah cemas sendiri mengenai permintaan itu. Daripada dipendam sendiri, lebih baik ia katakan saja,

"Tapi siapa cewek yang harus Sasuke cium?" tanya Sakura hati-hati.

"Siapa saja, asalkan cewek sungguhan," jawab Itachi seenaknya.

Aduh, pikir Sakura panik. Oh, bukannya geer! Sakura sama sekali tidak berharap akan jadi gadis tumbal permintaan seniornya. Tapi jujur saja, Sakura belum pernah melihat Sasuke dekat dengan para gadis di luar sana. Bisa dibilang Sakura-lah yang paling dekat dengannya.

Nah, masalahnya, Sasuke tidak mungkin 'kan mencium orang yang tidak ia kenal? Nanti kalau menimbulkan gosip yang macam-macam, bagaimana? Pasti Sasuke jadi susah!

Karena itu, Sakura takut Sasuke akan menciumnya. Meskipun sebelumnya Sasuke pernah mencium keningnya, hal itu lain cerita. Waktu itu statusnya belum seperti sekarang yang sudah jadi milik orang lain.

'Semoga Ino saja,' harap Sakura. Padahal ia tahu Ino sudah pacaran dengan Sai yang beda sekolah.

"Ayo, cepat," kata Itachi tak berperasaan. Sasuke yang kini berbalik menghadap Sakura dan Ino membuat gadis-gadis itu sedikit gugup. Ino tersenyum miring, entah apa yang tengah ia pikirkan. Sedangkan Sakura malah menggigit bibir saat mata Sasuke yang kelam itu seakan menelanjanginya.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura, Sasuke dan Ino, Itachi memberi jempol pada Hidan. Mengisyaratkan kata, 'berhasil!'

"Sasuke-kun?" gumam Sakura kikuk.

Sesuatu yang begitu halus tiba-tiba membisiki Sasuke. Memberinya perintah untuk mengambil apa yang ada di depannya sebelum benar-benar menghilang. Perintah yang menelusup dengan begitu halus, sampai-sampai hampir tak disadari olehnya.

Tidak mau berlama-lama, Ino mundur dan malah mendorong Sakura ke depan,

"Sudah Sasuke! Cium Sakura saja!" katanya sambil menyodorkan Sakura seperti barang dagangan.

"INO!"

"Ayo, cepat selesaikan!" desak Hidan ikut memanas-manasi. Sepertinya Hidan dan Itachi senang sekali menyaksikan pertunjukkan gratis ini. Lihat saja, keduanya sudah tersenyum-senyum miring. Ekspresi mereka jelas mengatakan sesuatu yang mungkin sering diungkapkan anak muda sebagai ; geregetan!

Sasuke kelihatan begitu ragu-ragu. Pastinya, meskipun dia pernah sekali melakukannya pada Sakura, namun dia juga memikirkan perasaan Sakura yang kini tentu tengah memikirkan seseorang, apalagi jika Sasuke benar-benar menciumnya, Sakura pasti merasa terbebani hati.

Dia merasa tidak enak melihat air muka gadis itu yang tampak jengah.

Ah, pura-pura cium saja...

Kenapa di saat-saat seperti ini otaknya berjalan agak lambat. Tahu begitu, sudah dari tadi ia lakukan.

Tanpa kata-kata, lengan Sasuke merangkul leher Sakura dan mendekatkan gadis itu padanya. Sasuke sedikit menunduk dengan agak dimiringkan, membuat adegan seolah-olah ia mencium Sakura. Sudut bibirnya yang tipis bersentuhan dengan kening gadis itu, membuat Sasuke harus menahan diri agar tidak benar-benar mengecupnya.

Tahan Sasuke... tahan...

Memang hanya di kening, tapi tetap saja dia bukan milikmu. Kau tidak memiliki hak atasnya...

Cukup lama Sasuke berdiam dalam posisi sama. Ia hampir lupa kalau ada orang lain selain dirinya dan gadis yang ia rangkul. Seakan tenggelam dan tak ada keinginan untuk kembali ke permukaan.

Sakura memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat, berusaha menyingkirkan sesuatu yang sejak awal sudah menghantui pikirannya. Sakura takut, ketakutannya akan menjadi nyata. Dia tidak pernah ingin dicap sebagai gadis pendua. Ia harap Sasuke akan bergegas melepas rangkulannya yang membuat Sakura gemetaran.

"Sasuke-kun, sudah!" bisiknya. Sakura bersyukur Sasuke tidak benar-benar menciumnya, meskipun hanya tinggal sedikit lagi jarak di antara mereka. Napas Sasuke yang beraturan sampai membelai-belai permukaan kulitnya yang mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Sudah cukup, Uchiha-san. Menjauh dari adikku."

Oh, tidak...

Sakura tiba-tiba terlonjak dari lengan Sasuke, spontan menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Deidara dan Sasori yang tengah di ambang pintu, menggendong gadis-entah-siapa-namanya dengan kedua lengannya yang kokoh. Bukan itu yang jadi perhatian Sakura sekarang, hal yang paling membuat Sakura kepikiran juga semakin merasa bersalah... pemuda itu kelihatan marah. Marah sekali sampai rahangnya kelihatan begitu kaku. Matanya yang sendu pun penuh dengan kilatan berbahaya.

Ketakutannya benar-benar terjadi. Bahkan sekalipun ini bukan seratus persen kesalahan dirinya. Tidak bisa... Sakura tidak bisa membiarkan Sasori berpikiran buruk tentang dirinya. Tidak boleh.

Ingin detik itu juga Sakura mengelak. Namun hal itu juga tidak bisa ia putuskan seenaknya. Sakura tidak boleh bertingkah aneh pada Sasori saat ada banyak orang di sekeliling, atau semuanya akan segera berakhir. Segala tindakan harus diperhitungkan untuk mempertahankan ikatan itu.

"Onii-chan, itu siapa?" tanya Sakura dengan nada riang. Benar-benar pintar, kedoknya sama sekali tak disadari oleh semuanya kecuali Sasori tentunya. Sepertinya Sakura punya bakat dalam menopengi diri.

Walau sejujurnya sangat menyesakkan harus menjalani cinta dibalik kepura-puraan.

**Tsuzuku...**

Seharusnya, Fuyu hiatus untuk UN. Tapi tangan Fuyu gatel pengen bikin fict T_T

Maka, jadilah chapter ini. Lagipula kalau kelamaan takut idenya ilang ^^a

Maaf karena nggak ngebales review, fict ini dikerjain dengan curi-curi waktu belajar. Padahal seharusnya aku bikin naskah drama buat perpisahan kalo ada waktu luang ~_~

Maap kalo ada typo dan alurnya kecepetan +_+ otak Fuyu butek banget solanya, ini juga bikin fict sekaligus buat refreshing -?-

Yasudlah, sampai jumpa di next chap!

Gimme review?


	23. Homecoming

**Sister Lover**

**.**

**BokuImo © Kotomi Aoki**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Akasuna no Sasori & Haruno Sakura**

**.**

**Romance / Drama / Family**

**Rated T for Teen**

**.**

**AU, Heavy OOC, Incest, DLDR!**

**.**

**~oOo~**

**Homecoming**

**~oOo~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langit cerah, permen-permen kapas berwarna putih yang berarak, mentari berkilau penuh keceriaan, diiringi burung-burung yang menari gemulai di angkasa tak lupa pula semilir angin lembut yang tak pernah letih membuat ranting-ranting bergoyang mengikuti irama. Hari ini tak ada bedanya seperti kemarin, begitu tenang, begitu membosankan, menyebalkan, menyedihkan dan... penuh dengan rasa kesepian.

Setidaknya itu bagi Akasuna Sakura.

Gadis malang itu tampak seperti orang paling menderita di dunia. Lututnya ditekuk, wajahnya tenggelam di antara kedua lengannya. Mungkin dialah satu-satunya yang memiliki aura hitam di antara aura pelangi yang menghiasi musim semi. Bagaikan terpuruk. Kasihan.

Kalau ada orang yang melihatnya seperti itu, Sakura pasti disangka anak tiri yang meratapi nasib sehabis dipukuli ibunya.

Dramatis.

Tapi bukan itu masalahnya, ini tentang kejadian tempo hari.

Padahal kejadian kemarin sudah berlalu, tapi Sakura tetap saja memikirkannya, kepalanya tak henti-henti menggumamkan kata sesal. Dia yakin seratus persen Sasori marah, tapi setiap Sakura bertanya padanya akan hal itu, pemuda itu pasti selalu menjawab hal yang sama,

"Aku nggak marah."

Lagi, lagi dan lagi.

Serta kalimat itu ia katakan dengan nada yang dingin.

Tentu saja perkataan Sasori yang seperti itu malah membuatnya semakin gundah gulana. Sakura lebih ingin kalau Sasori benar-benar mengatakannya langsung, nyatakan kalau ia memang marah padanya daripada harus bicara dengan nada mengerikan seperti demikian. Sakura tidak tahan. Dia kelihatan nelangsa.

Sepi, sunyi. Rasanya seperti berada di ruangan hampa tanpa ujung.

Lama kelamaan, Sakura semakin tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri. Ah, mana sepi... pikirnya sebal. Memang, orang-orang rumah sedang pergi. Seigo dan Miroku pergi berkeliling Konoha, Manami di restoran, Sasori sedang pergi ke rumah teman. Yang tersisa hanya Shion dan gadis merah muda merana yang meringkuk di teras belakang.

Berbeda dengan Sakura yang menikmati penderitaan dalam kesendiriannya, Shion malah tidak bisa tinggal diam saja. Ia menyesal tidak ikut bersama Seigo dan Miroku, habisnya... mereka pergi pas sekali ketika Shion baru bangun dari tidur siang. Kalau mau ikut, berarti keduanya harus menunggu seabad untuk Shion yang selalu memakan waktu lama untuk bersolek.

Merasa nganggur, Shion segera mencari calon adik tirinya dan langsung menemukan anak itu di teras belakang dalam posisi mengenaskan.

"Hei, kamu sedang apa?" tanya Shion heran pada Sakura yang tengah tengkurap dengan kepala miring. Tatapannya yang kosong tertuju pada bunga-bunga yang tumbuh bermekaran di halaman itu, "Kalau mau tidur, ke kamar sana! Nanti badanmu sakit semua, 'kan?"

Sakura tidak bergeming selama beberapa detik. Sekilas, ia melirik Shion yang tampak iritasi dengan tindak-tanduknya, membuat gadis pirang itu merinding. Dengan ragu, Sakura segera membetulkan posisinya, duduk benar di ujung lantai teras yang tinggi dengan kaki berayun-ayun, ujung jarinya sesekali menyentuh rumput cina yang tertanam di lahan tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian, Shion mengikuti jejaknya. Keduanya saling diam, belum sepatah katapun terucap. Tidak sampai Sakura menoleh pada Shion dengan raut wajah penuh tanya,

"Ada apa?" tanya Shion.

Gadis bermata besar yang duduk di sampingnya menarik napas. Kelihatan seperti orang yang sedang menanggung beban. Terlihat pula seperti orang yang tengah berpikir keras untuk menentukan sebuah keputusan berat. Ada apa dengan anak ini? Kelakuannya seperti orang dewasa saja.

Shion katakan pada gadis itu untuk mengutarakan apa yang ingin ia ceritakan. Dibujuknya agar Sakura mau mengeluarkan unek-uneknya, mengatakan kalau Shion tak peduli apa yang akan Sakura bilang, Shion akan dengarkan dan mungkin membantu jika ia bisa.

Sakura menimang-nimang dalam hatinya. Bilang tidak, ya?

Dia bukannya mau menceritakan soal yang kemarin. Tentu saja, itu cukup menjadi urusannya dengan sang kakak, jangan ada orang luar yang ikut campur.

Sekarang ini, mumpung calon kakak tirinya itu sedang bersama dengannya dan rumah sedang sepi, Sakura ingin mengajukan pertanyaan yang lebih menuntut kejujuran Shion sebagai jawaban.

"Onee-san," katanya gamang, Shion mengangkat alisnya, "Onee-san suka Onii-chan, ya? Mengincarnya, ya? Mau pacaran dengannya, ya?"

Shion mengerjap, tidak menyangka kalau Sakura akan bertanya demikian. Dilihatnya wajah gadis itu begitu serius, begitu menuntut kepastian dan begitu ingin mengetahui kebenaran.

Tapi, Shion malah terbahak,

"Ahahahahahaha!"

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, heran dengan reaksi Shion yang meleset dari perkiraannya.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura lagi, memperhatikan Shion yang asyik tertawa-tawa. Dengan sabar, dibiarkannya gadis pirang itu terpingkal sepuasnya sampai sakit perut. Kalau perlu sampai kram atau kotak tertawanya rusak juga tidak apa-apa.

Padahal sama sekali tidak ada yang lucu. Selera humornya jelek sekali!

"Kenapa kamu berpikir begitu?" Shion bertanya balik setelah selesai dengan acara tertawanya yang menghabiskan banyak oksigen.

"Uhhh... habisnya..." Sakura memutar otak mencari kalimat yang tepat, "Onee-san kelihatannya mendekati Onii-chan, sekalipun Onii-chan diam, Onee-san tetap saja..."

"Memang benar. Aku mendekatinya," jawab Shion mantap, membuat Sakura memalingkan mata, "Tapi memang itu harus kulakukan, 'kan? Begitu pula denganmu, Sakura. Aku juga mencoba mendekatimu. Mendekati Sasori. Karena bagaimanapun sebentar lagi kita jadi saudara. Aku tidak hanya ingin resminya saja, tapi aku juga ingin tahu kepribadian saudara-saudaraku itu seperti apa. Kulihat Sasori jauh lebih sulit dibanding kamu, makanya... aku terus mendekatinya untuk terus menggali sebanyak mungkin tentang dia," tutur Shion panjang lebar.

Meskipun Shion telah berkata demikian, tapi tetap saja Sakura merasa tidak senang dengan tindakan calon kakak perempuannya itu. Hanya sebatas saudara memang, namun di mata Sakura semua itu tidak bisa jadi alasan. Sakura hanya ingin dia saja satu-satunya gadis yang dekat dengan Sasori, tentunya selain Manami.

Dia tidak mau kalau perhatian Sasori padanya jadi berkurang. Apapun caranya, Sakura akan lakukan agar kakaknya itu tetap memperhatikan dirinya dan hanya melihat dia. Hanya dia.

"Sakura, kamu cemburu?" tanya Shion tiba-tiba. Sakura langsung gelagapan,

"... cemburu? Nggak, aku nggak cemburu," sahutnya sedikit gugup. Shion tersenyum,

"Wajar, kok! Kamu dan Sasori 'kan sudah bersama sejak kecil. Aku bisa lihat dia sayang sekali padamu," tutur Shion, wajahnya terlihat agak murung sekarang, "Mungkin kedatanganku jadi pengganggu, ya?"

Sakura menahan napas. Penganggu? Sakura tidak yakin apa ia mampu mengatakan hal seperti itu pada Shion. Memang Sakura akui Shion menjadikannya mainan, lebih tepatnya mainan pembantu yang suka disuruh-suruh. Bukan cuma itu, sekarang hatinya pun serasa dipermainkan.

Shion secara keseluruan baik meski agak seenaknya. Dia juga cantik, pintar pula, membuat gadis manapun pasti iri termasuk Sakura. Kelakuannya baik memang, tapi di sisi lain, Shion membuatnya merasa tertekan. Ada sesuatu dari Shion yang membuatnya merasa... tidak tenang.

Sebenarnya, antagonis atau protagoniskah Shion dalam kisah hidupnya ini?

"Kalau kamu selalu berpikir negatif tentangku, selamanya kalau aku ada di dekatmu kamu nggak akan tenang."

Ucapan Shion benar-benar kena telak ke hati Sakura.

"Tenang saja, perhatian Sasori padamu akan tetap sama. Aku nggak yakin dia akan mencuekkanmu kalau sudah punya pacar nanti, dia pasti tetap sama," gadis bermata violet itu mengedipkan mata, "Lagipula, aku sudah punya pacar!"

Mata hijau apel Sakura membulat lebar,

"Yang benar?"

Shion mengangguk semangat. Kelihatannya bangga.

Tanpa disadari sebuah perasaan senang melanda hati Sakura, perasaan yang sangat halus, tak tertebak dari mana asalnya. Muncul begitu saja tanpa diminta dan membuat tubuhnya seringan benih dandelion yang tertiup angin menuju awang-awang.

"Siapa? Siapa?" mendadak Sakura merasa bersemangat.

"Mau tau?" tanya Shion sok misterius, Sakura menatapnya penasaran. "Ra-ha-si-a!"

"Kok begitu?" protesnya tidak terima, "Aku mau tau!"

Shion terkikik melihat wajah dongkol Sakura, "Iya-iya... Kukasih lihat!"

Gadis berambut panjang itu mengambil ponsel dari saku bajunya, tersenyum-senyum dengan pipi yang berubah warna, lalu memperlihatkan sesuatu yang terpampang di layar ponsel pada Sakura.

"Ini!" katanya sedikit malu.

Dengan jeli, Sakura memperhatikan sosok lelaki di foto tersebut. Entah kenapa, rasanya familiar sekali...

"Nggg..." gumamnya sembari mengernyitkan dahi, mencoba mengingat-ingat di manakah ia pernah bertemu dengan orang tersebut. "Rasanya aku pernah lihat..."

"Tentu saja, dia 'kan masih keluargamu!" celetuk Shion.

"EH!" seru gadis merah muda itu, tangannya merenggut ponsel touchscreen milik Shion dan memperhatikan lekat-lekat foto di hadapannya, di mana tampak seorang pemuda tengah duduk berduaan dengan gadis yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Shion, tangan mereka tampak saling bertumpu, "Ini, 'kan!" lagi-lagi Sakura berseru, menatap Shion sejenak dan mendapatan anggukan dari gadis pirang di sampingnya, seolah ia tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh Sakura.

"Nggak mungkin," gumam Sakura tak percaya, "Ini Gaara, 'kan!"

"Hehehe..." Shion menahan malu seraya menggigit bibir, "Kamu masih ingat padanya?"

"Aku tau dari mata dan tanda di keningnya itu," gumam Sakura, kemudian mencoba mengingat-ingat tentang pemuda berambut merah darah itu di masa yang telah lalu, "Terakhir kali bertemu, kalau nggak salah... waktu umurku empat tahun. Nggak begitu ingat..."

"Tentu saja. Kamu, 'kan, masih kecil," timpal Shion, "Kalian sepupu, ya?"

"Iya, dia anak adiknya Tou-san, Karura baa-san."

"Ya ya, aku sudah tau, kok!" kata Shion bangga, merasa hebat karena lebih tahu banyak tentang Gaara ketimbang Sakura. Hm, tidak aneh, bukan? Wajar, Shion, 'kan, pacarnya. Tentu harus tahu seluk beluk dan latar belakang sang pasangan.

"Eh, tapi... Gaara itu, 'kan, seumuran denganku," lanjut Sakura, gadis itu lalu merapat pada Shion dan berbisik, "Apa Onee-san sukanya daun mud—AW!"

"Jangan ngomong seolah-olah aku ini tante girang, ya! Nggak sopan!" ketus Shion kejam, tangannya dengan sadis menjewer telinga Sakura, menjadikan telinga malang itu jadi korban atas ketersinggungannya.

"A-ampun, Nee-san! Aku nggak berniat bilang begitu!"

"Lalu apa, hm? Jangan mengejekku dan jangan kaitkan umur dengan urusan cintaku, aku nggak suka!"

"Iya, aku mengerti! Sekarang lepaskan ak—ADUH!"

Melihat kekacauan suasana di teras belakang, tanpa sadar membuat sosok yang baru beberapa detik lalu sampai ke sana tersenyum tipis, ikut menikmati keakraban dua gadis di sana meskipun ia tidak masuk ke dalamnya. Mungkin, tidak ada salahnya membiarkan orang lain masuk ke dalam kehidupan keluarganya yang sekarang.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah salah satu hari yang tak pernah Sasori ataupun Sakura harapkan kedatangannya, bahkan datangnya hari ini pun sama sekali tak terduga. Hari di mana berita itu akhirnya tersampaikan dengan jelas, langsung terlontar dari mulut Akasuna Seigo yang berkata,

"Pernikahan Tou-san akan berlangsung bulan ini, sehari sebelum ulang tahun Sakura, pada tanggal 28 Tou-san akan merayakan ultah Sakura sekaligus pernikahannya."

Seigo mengatakan hal tersebut pada putranya. Senyuman lebar terpatri di wajah itu. Bahagia sekali.

"Begitu..." sahut Sasori. Oh, apa lagi yang harus ia katakan? Sasori tidak merasa senang atas pernikahan ini.

Melihat reaksi Sasori, sang Ayah merasa agak kecewa. Yah, dia tidak bisa menyalahkan si Sulung karenanya. Seigo juga tahu, tidak ada anak di dunia ini yang ingin memiliki dua ibu. Namun, ia tetap berharap, kedua anaknya dapat menerima ibu kedua mereka dengan baik nanti.

"Kamu nggak senang, ya, Sasori?" tanya Seigo, membuat sang anak langsung menatapnya lurus-lurus. Namun, tak sepatah katapun terucap oleh Kalajengking Kecil-nya.

"Mungkin... aku akan berusaha menerima," mau tak mau Seigo terpaksa menelan mentah-mentah jawaban yang tak pasti dari Sasori. Jawaban yang sama sekali tak mencerminkan keikhlasan, melainkan keterpaksaan.

"Tou-san mohon padamu, beri pengertian pada Sakura," pinta Seigo, dia menepuk bahu Sasori. Tangannya yang besar terasa hangat menembus pakaian yang Sasori kenakan, "Tou-san yakin kamu bisa. Sakura masih hijau, kamu yang sudah lebih dewasa harus meyakinkannya."

Setelah mengatakan wejangan singkat itu, Seigo pun pergi sambil lalu.

**~oOo~**

Gedung Konoha Kotogakko tampak menjulang dan terkena bias matahari yang mulai sekarat di ufuk Barat. Langit sore yang bercat oranye lembut semburat merah muda dihiasi semarak koakan burung gagak yang hendak berpulang. Suasana sekolah itu telah lengang, hanya ada beberapa insan saja yang masih menetap.

Beberapa murid memiliki beragam alasan mengapa mereka belum angkat kaki dari gedung tempat di mana mereka menuntut ilmu. Mulai dari alasan ekskul, ada janji, dipanggil guru sampai yang terkena hukuman sekalipun.

Namun, Sakura tidak. Gadis itu tidak perlu memiliki alasan khusus mengapa dia masih berdiam diri di sekolah. Sendirian. Sesukanya saja, lagipula dia tidak merasa nyaman pulang sendirian, ditambah lagi hatinya kini masih agak gelisah. Hanya ingin menyendiri, alasan yang sederhana.

Dirinya kini tengah menatap batang pohon oak tua dengan tatapan kosong seperti orang bodoh. Sakura bersandar pada dinding sekolah, tidak peduli kalau catnya yang berwarna akan membuat baju seragamnya kotor. Ia hanya ingin mengosongkan pikiran dari segala hal yang membuatnya risau.

Padahal masih banyak hal-hal yang bisa Sakura lakukan untuk melupakannya, hanya saja ia merasa tenaganya hanya cukup untuk melakukan apa yang tengah ia lakukan, dia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi mengerjakan apapun, apalagi kalau orang yang membuatnya gelisah terus menghantui benaknya.

Plok!

Tiba-tiba sebuah tepukan di bahu Sakura membuatnya sedikit terkejut, dia berbalik dan menemukan Sasori di sana dengan raut wajah yang serius. Ah, belum berubah.

"Ayo pulang."

Sakura mengalihkan matanya, mengangguk kecil, lalu berjalan di samping kakaknya itu. Dari mana dia tahu Sakura masih ada di sekolah?

Ketika dalam perjalanan, tanpa disangka-sangka Sasori mengajaknya bicara duluan,

"Saku-chan, kamu tau kalau Tou-san menikah bulan ini?" tanyanya dengan nada enggan.

"... iya. Kenapa?" jawab Sakura rendah. "Aku hanya nggak tau kapan pernikahan itu berlangsung."

"Tanggal 27," sahut Sasori tiba-tiba, "Dan masih ada pesta pernikahan besok harinya."

Kening Sakura berkerut,

"27? Besoknya ulang tahunku!" serunya tidak percaya, Sakura tidak sadar kalau ia sudah kembali bicara sebagaimana biasa dengan Sasori.

"Ulang tahunmu dirayakan di sana, pasti..." kata Sasori.

"Tapi, aku nggak mau..." gumamnya murung, namun masih mampu didengar oleh pemuda di sampingnya tersebut, "Aku... aku ingin ulang tahun yang biasa saja."

Langkahnya terhenti sejenak, membuat sang kakak pun menghentikan kedua kakinya, memperhatikan Sakura yang kini tampak menunduk rendah. Entah apa yang Sakura pikirkan, hal itu membuat Sasori bertanya-tanya.

Ulang tahun yang biasa saja? Sasori pikir Sakura selalu menginginkan pesta ulang tahun impiannya. Dengan hiasan berwarna-warni, kue tart yang bertingkat dan kau harus menggunakan samurai untuk memotongnya, lalu memakai gaun paling indah, seakan menjadi ratu dalam sehari.

Gadis berwajah ayu itu menengadah. Rambutnya yang berwarna cerah terkena tempias cahaya dari jendela, dan matanya yang hijau kelihatan berubah warna akibat matahari senja,

"Aku hanya ingin ulang tahun bersama Onii-chan saja..."

Dia tersenyum lebar, membuat Sasori termangu,

"Kenapa hanya mau bersamaku?" tanya Sasori sembari memalingkan wajah, dia bersyukur koridor itu remang-remang sehingga cukup untuk membuat rona pipinya menjadi samar. "Bukannya bagus kalau banyak orang yang datang?"

Dalam hati Sakura tertawa melihat reaksi kakaknya itu,

"Memang," tukas Sakura, "Tapi, semua itu nggak ada artinya kalau orang yang kita sukai nggak datang, 'kan?"

"Hei, aku pasti datang," tegas Sasori, tentu saja dia takkan melewatkan momen penting yang hanya terjadi sekali setahun tersebut. Dia tak habis pikir mengapa Sakura berkata seolah-olah ia tak peduli dengan hari kelahirannya.

"Onii-chan memang datang, tapi..." jeda sejenak, mengambil napas sebagai persiapan untuk mengatakan kalimat yang agak berat, "Onii-chan ada hanya sebagai kakakku saja. Dan aku, kalau di pesta itu ada banyak orang, hanya sekedar adik saja, di mata orang-orang, di matamu... aku nggak lebih dari itu."

Mereka saling berpandangan, tenggelam dalam sorot mata satu sama lain.

Tiba-tiba, Sasori malah tertawa hingga merusak suasana yang memberikan efek hangat barusan.

Kenapa akhir-akhir ini banyak orang yang menertawakannya? Pertama Shion, lalu Sasori? Apa yang salah dari omongannya?

"Apanya yang lucu? Itu kata-kata serius!" gerutu Sakura kesal, padahal ia sudah memberanikan diri untuk mengatakan hal semacam itu, namun apa yang ia dapat? Memangnya Sakura bahan tertawaan?

"Kamu ini," Sasori meninju kecil kening adiknya yang lebar, "Masih kecil, sudah ngomong hal berat kayak begitu!"

"M-masih kecil?" Sakura melotot, tidak senang dengan kata-kata Sasori. Masih kecil katanya? Demi Kami-sama, Sakura sudah SMA! Sebegitu kekanakannyakah Sakura sampai Sasori berkata demikian? Padahal, Sakura berpikir kata-katanya yang tadi bisa membuat dirinya terkesan dewasa.

Mungkin dia memang bocah yang terperangkap dalam tubuh remaja.

"Tentu saja. Kamu masih empat belas tahun!" cemooh Sasori, membuat kepala Sakura terasa mendidih.

"Tahun ini aku lima belas ta—"

Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan ucapannya, bibir Sasori sudah mengunci bibirnya tanpa diduga. Hanya sebuah ciuman singkat, tapi berhasil membuat jantung Sakura hampir copot.

"Dari dulu kamu memang selalu berisik," kata Sasori seakan sama sekali tak terjadi apa-apa, lalu menyeringai licik.

Di hadapannya, Sakura mematung dengan wajah terbakar dan telapak tangan meraba bibirnya yang jadi korban kelakuan 'manis' sang kakak. Dia sungguh gemetaran. Uh, kalau sudah begini, Sakura bagaikan lilin kecil yang meleleh.

"O-O-Onii-chan nakal... ini di sekolah tau!" ucapnya gugup, salah tingkah. Antara malu karena diserang tiba-tiba dan takut ada yang melihat, meski Sakura tahu tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana selain mereka berdua.

"Itu hadiah karena sudah membuatku tertawa lagi," balas Sasori, seringai iblisnya yang tadi telah melebur dan berganti menjadi senyuman malaikat. Tangannya mengacak rambut Sakura yang tubuhnya masih merasa lemas akibat ciuman tadi. "Kamu kenapa?" tanya Sasori heran melihat air muka Sakura yang tampak campur aduk.

"Jangan menggodaku begitu, aku kaget tau..." cetusnya malu. Namun, sepertinya Sakura sudah mengatakan hal yang salah. Perkataannya malah membuat keadaan semakin 'berbahaya'.

Bruk!

Mendadak Sakura sudah terpojok di dinding dengan kedua tangan Sasori yang mengapitnya,

"A-apa?" tanya Sakura takut-takut.

"Kalau baru segitu saja kamu sudah kaget, bagaimana kalau aku lakukan hal yang lebih parah?" tutur Sasori setengah berbisik, nadanya membuat darah Sakura berdesir-desir, gadis itu ketar-ketir karena wajahnya terlalu dekat sampai-sampai Sakura tak bisa mengalihkan tatapan matanya dari wajah manis si rambut merah, sepertinya sisi iblis Sasori kembali muncul.

Yang lebih parah katanya? ... apa?

Tubuh Sakura langsung terasa kaku saat dia membayangkan imajinasi terlarang itu.

Dengan cekatan, dia langsung mendorong Sasori dan lari secepat mungkin sembari berseru,

"Kalau mau lakukan itu, coba tangkap aku dulu!"

Sasori terkekeh, dan... tentu saja, dia langsung mengejar gadisnya dengan senang hati.

.

.

.

Waktu terus bergulir tak mengenal letih, detik demi detikpun berlalu, menyusuri hari-hari yang sesingkat mengerjapkan mata, membalikkan telapak tangan. Tanpa terasa, hari ini pun tiba, tanpa dinyana, hari ini telah di depan mata. Tak harus menunggu, tidak pula menghitung hari, dengan menjalani waktu dengan sebagaimana mestinya, hari yang ditunggu ataupun tak ditunggu itu pasti akan datang. Seperti sekarang ini.

Dalam kamar yang rapi itu, tampak seorang gadis tengah sibuk memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam koper raksasa. Gerak-geriknya kalang kabut dan sibuk sendiri.

Dengan agak tergesa, gadis dengan rambut pendek itu memasukkan barang-barang yang ia anggap penting—meskipun sebenarnya tidak penting—ke dalam kopernya, karena terlalu banyak, akhirnya koper yang sudah terlalu buncit itu tak mampu menahannya lagi. Gadis itu berdecak kesal, mengacak rambutnya dengan sebal, lalu dengan paksa berusaha menutup koper itu.

"Sakuraaa! Kenapa lama sekali?" Shion datang menengok ke dalam kamar, dan menemukan Sakura tengah memaksakan sebuah koper agar mampu menelan semua barang-barang yang ingin ia bawa. "Ya ampun, kamu bawa apa?"

"Uuuuh!" tidak mempedulikan Shion, Sakura masih tetap bersikukuh untuk membawa semua itu.

"Hei, jangan bawa banyak-banyak! Di rumah Papa juga ada!" seru Shion yang merasa lelah sendiri karena melihat usaha Sakura. Tapi, karena gadis itu tetap tak mau mendengarkannya, Shion mendekati Sakura dan langsung menyeret paksa Sakura.

"Aduh!" rintih Sakura saat tangannya dicengkram kuat oleh Shion. "Pelan-pelan, dong!"

"Kamu, sih, lama! Jangan buang-buang waktu untuk hal gak berguna..." ujar Shion, setelah menuruni tangga, Shion melepaskan cengkramannya, "Nah, sudah pamit pada ibumu belum?"

"Belum."

"Ya sudah, cepat sana! Yang lain sudah menunggu," perintah Shion sembari berkacak pinggang. Lalu, Sakura berjalan terseok-seok menuju kamar Manami.

.

"Kaa-san?"

Sakura melongokkan kepalanya dari balik pintu, matanya menyapu seluruh kamar dan mencari-cari sosok berambut merah muda yang mirip dengannya tersebut. Tapi, kosong... Yang ada hanyalah ranjang yang tersusun rapi dengan bantalnya, serta lemari dengan beberapa laci.

Tanpa sengaja, mata Sakura menangkap sebuah buku ber-cover biru corak-corak putih yang tergeletak di ranjang bersprei hijau yang biasa ditiduri Manami. Buku tersebut seperti sebuah album dan Sakura belum pernah melihatnya. Merasa penasaran, Sakura masuk dan meraihnya.

Dibukanya buku itu, ternyata benar... ini sebuah album.

Tapi, bukan album biasa.

"Kenapa Kaa-san menyimpan foto-foto begini?" Sakura membolak-balik tiap lembarannya, setiap halaman selalu berhasil membuatnya merasa tercengang, "Apa mungkin Kaa-san masih..."

Semua foto yang ada dalam album tersebut selalu memiliki dua objek utama, seorang lelaki dan perempuan. Lelaki berambut merah dan perempuan berambut merah muda, tapi bukan... yang ada di foto itu buka Sakura dan Sasori, melainkan orang tua mereka.

Cuplikan-cuplikan sebagian kecil dari masa lalu Manami dan Seigo.

Mulai dari foto sejak mereka masih muda, mungkin sekitar usia 16-an, gambar-gambar yang menunjukkan kebersamaan mereka di masa lampau, foto-foto yang kelihatan mesra dan terus berlanjut hingga foto pernikahan.

Sakura tidak mengerti. Kalau memang Manami ingin melupakan masa lalunya, lalu mengapa ia masih menyimpan kenangan seperti ini? Bukankah, jika ingin melupakan sesuatu harus memulai dari yang kecil terlebih dahulu?

"Sakura? Sedang apa?" tiba-tiba Manami muncul dan Sakura langsung meletakkan album dalam genggamannya kembali ke ranjang, "Itu..." Manami menatap buku tersebut dengan matanya yang agak melebar.

"Kaa-san, aku mau pamit..." ucap Sakura, dia tersenyum, "Kaa-san benar nggak mau ikut ke Suna?"

"Kaa-san, 'kan, jaga rumah," ujar Manami membalas Sakura dengan senyum lemah, "Lagipula... nggak enak, 'kan, kalau Kaa-san kembali ke sana."

"Begitu..." gumam Sakura, "Kaa-san, nggak mau mengantar, nih?"

Manami tertawa,

"Tentu saja diantar sampai kalian naik mobil, ayo!"

.

"Terima kasih sudah mengizinkan kami menginap di sini, Manami-san," Miroku membungkuk rendah pada Manami, "Terima kasih juga sudah berlaku baik pada Shion."

"Sama-sama, Miroku-san. Shion juga kuanggap sebagai anak," jawab Manami ramah. Lalu, ibu dua anak itu beralih kepada Sasori dan Sakura, "Sasori, jaga Sakura, ya," pesannya, yang langsung ditanggapi dengan anggukan patuh dari si Sulung, "Jangan lupa, kalian di sana hanya sementara. Jangan mentang-mentang di sana enak, kalian jadi tak mau pulang," gurau Manami.

"Haha... nggak mungkin!" sahut Sakura. "Bagaimanapun di sini tempat yang paling sempurna," gadis itu memang sangat setuju dengan sebuah kutipan yang berbunyi 'Rumahku Surgaku'.

"Semuanya sudah siap?" seru Seigo, semuanya menoleh kepada pria yang sejak tadi mengecek mobilnya itu. Shion yang sejak pagi hari ingin cepat-cepat pulang langsung menyahut dengan semangat,

"Sudaaah!"

"Bisa kita berangkat sekarang?" tanya Seigo, kemudian melirik arlojinya yang kelihatan mahal nan berkelas.

Miroku langsung berpamitan pada Manami untuk yang terakhir kalinya, lalu masuk ke dalam mobil mengikuti jejak Shion. Sedangkan Sakura dan Sasori masih menetap di hadapan ibu mereka, ekspresi Sakura kelihatan tidak menentu.

"Jadi..." ucap Sakura memecah suasana, entah mengapa setelah melihat album tadi, dia jadi kaku begini di depan wanita yang telah melahirkannya, ibunya sendiri, "Aku dan Onii-chan berangkat sekarang."

"Ya, masuklah cepat. Ayah kalian menunggu."

"Kami berangkat," Sasori membungkuk rendah, lalu menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sakura, mengajaknya untuk segera beranjak, "Ayo."

Sakura manut. Dia berjalan menuju pintu mobil, menoleh ke arah Manami beberapa kali lalu masuk ke sana. Pintu tertutup secara otomatis, membuat kaca mobil menjadi pembatas antara mereka dengan sang ibu.

Dengan berat, Sakura tersenyum letih seraya melambaikan tangan pada ibunya. Sungguh, dia sangat gelisah sekarang. Padahal, beberapa hari yang lalu Sakura sudah berusaha merelakan hal ini terjadi dan lumayan berhasil.

Namun, sekarang... perasaan tidak terima itu kembali menyelubungi hati. Ah, apakah karena album itu?

Sakura tidak tahu apa, tapi yang jelas sekarang hatinya bertanya-tanya, apakah Manami... apakah perasaannya baik-baik saja?

.

.

.

Saat Sakura membuka matanya, yang ia lihat malah langit-langit putih berhiaskan bintang-bintang dengan cahaya redup yang menggantung manis di sana. Gadis itu mengerjap, sedikit bingung dengan pemandangan yang tersuguh begitu ia berusaha mengendalikan kesadarannya yang belum pulih.

Seingat Sakura, ia sedang berada di mobil dalam perjalanan menuju Suna. Apakah di perjalanan ia tertidur dan seseorang memindahkannya ke mari?

Ia bangkit, duduk di atas objek empuk yang menjadi alas tidurnya. Lalu, dia mengernyitkan dahi melihat ini... familiar sekali.

Ruangan tempat di mana Sakura berada kelihatan seperti kamar anak-anak. Boneka-boneka berbagai ukuran tersusun rapi di dipan kasur dan beberapa rak, lalu lemari dan belakang pintu yang ditempeli gambar-gambar aneh. Kuda-kudaan, mobil-mobilan, kotak harta karun mainan yang diletakkan di pojok kamar. Tirai kamar berwarna coklat muda, temboknya pun bercorak bebek. Suhunya dingin dengan aroma manis yang membuat siapapun betah untuk berlama-lama berada di kamar ini.

Ingatan itu terlintas dalam otaknya. Dia ingat tempat apa ini.

Tidak salah lagi, ini pasti kamarnya dulu. Kamar yang ditempatinya bersama Sasori.

Sakura menoleh ke samping, namun yang ia temukan hanyalah kehampaan. Tak ada siapapun kecuali bantal dan guling. Dia menghela napas. Apa yang ia pikirkan? Tentu tak mungkin Seigo membiarkan mereka tidur sekamar satu ranjang, mereka sudah bukan anak-anak seperti dulu.

Hanya saja, Sakura merasa tidak terbiasa. Aneh rasanya jika ia tidur sendirian tanpa ada Sasori di dekatnya, apalagi di kamar sebesar ini.

Sakura menggigit bibir, ia melirik jam beruang yang masih berlokasi di tempat yang sama seperti dulu. Tatapannya tertuju pada mata beruang yang mendelik-delik ke kiri dan ke kanan, lalu setelah menyadari apa yang ia lakukan takkan berguna, Sakura melihat waktu yang ditunjukkan jam tersebut.

"Jam sembilan..." gumamnya pelan, kemudian melihat ke arah jendela, dari tirai terlihat jelas bahwa keadaan di luar sudah gelap, "Ternyata malam."

Baru saja beberapa detik Sakura terjaga, namun matanya sama sekali tak terasa berat. Tidak kelihatan seperti orang yang baru bangun dari alam mimpi.

Walau enggan, rasa penasaran tentang rumah yang pernah ditinggalinya ini semakin menggerogoti, hingga akhirnya Sakura terdorong untuk memijakkan kakinya ke atas permukaan lantai.

Begitu telapak kaki Sakura bersentuhan dengan lantai marmer itu, dia mengernyit seketika. Lantainya benar-benar dingin. Tidak berubah.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu, dalam hati ia tidak sabar untuk melihat seperti apakah rumahnya kini. Apakah ada yang berubah setelah bertahun-tahun ia tidak ke mari? Atau semuanya masihlah sama? Ah, ia tidak sabar untuk mengetahuinya.

Dengan was-was, Sakura membuka pintu kamarnya. Saat pintu tersebut membelalak, pemandangan yang dilihatnya pertama kali adalah jendela besar yang dulu selalu menyambut ramah jika ia keluar kamar.

"Masih sama..." ia menggumam, Sakura lalu keluar dari wilayah kamar miliknya dan Sasori dulu, lalu menengok kiri dan kanan, di mana terdapat koridor-koridor panjang seperti di sekolah, lengkap dengan lukisan-lukisan dan beberapa foto. Sepi. Melihat keadaan Sakura jadi berpikir kalau ini adalah rumah tanpa penghuni.

Ke mana semua orang?

Gadis bermata emerald itu mulai agak takut. Dia tidak begitu nyaman dengan suasana yang terlalu sunyi, rasanya seperti tersesat di ruangan tanpa batas.

"Di mana kamar Onii-chan?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Di koridor itu hanya ada pintu kamarnya saja, tidak ada yang lain.

Bergegas, Sakura dengan agak terburu berjalan menyusuri koridor. Ia masih ingat sedikit tentang seluk-beluk letak rumah ini walau hanya sekilas. Namun, sekarang Sakura merasa rumah ini jadi semakin besar saja.

Belok kiri, belok kiri, belok kanan, lalu turun tangga, masuk ke pintu besar di sebelah Selatan...

Otak Sakura terus menggumamkan denah yang hanya ada dalam memorinya tersebut, padahal ia sendiri tidak yakin denah tak kasat mata itu akan menyesatkannya atau tidak. Hingga pada akhirnya, sampailah ia pada sebuah ruangan luas yang dilengkapi dengan meja panjang plus bangku-bangku yang berjejer. Di atas meja itu terdapat alat-alat makan yang terlihat mewah, juga lampu kristal yang indah tepat di atas meja makan makin mempercantik penampilan ruang itu.

"Ruang makan...?" lagi-lagi Sakura menggumam, ia terkagum-kagum "Jadi besar!"

Tiba-tiba seorang gadis berpakaian maid keluar dari balik pintu yang terdapat di dekat lemari berisi piring-piring mahal. Gadis itu kelihatan agak kaget saat melihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang berdiri mematung sambil memandangi ruang makan.

Walaupun posisi gadis berambut merah muda itu membelakanginya, tapi tetap saja ia mampu untuk menebak,

"Umm... Sakura-sama?"

Kontan Sakura menoleh,

"Eh?" matanya yang besar menatap maid itu penuh tanya, "Maaf, aku mencari kamar Onii-chan. Di mana, ya?"

"Apa yang Sakura-sama maksud itu Sasori-sama?" maid itu balik bertanya.

"Iya," jawab Sakura canggung. Formal sekali... "Apa kamu tau di mana kamarnya?"

Maid itu tersenyum ramah, lalu mengajak Sakura untuk mengikutinya.

Sakura akui, dia belum pernah melihat maid yang satu ini. Apakah dia baru? Kemungkinan besar Sakura saja yang belum pernah melihatnya, namun dia yakin maid ini mulai bekerja saat Manami sudah membawa ia dan kakaknya pergi ke Konoha.

Tanpa banyak protes, Sakura terus mengekori maid yang masih tampak remaja tersebut hingga Sakura tiba di depan pintu sebuah kamar. Maid itu membungkuk, lalu mohon diri pada Sakura.

"Ya ampun... seperti kelakuan pelayan di komik-komik saja," bisik Sakura heran pada dirinya sendiri.

Tidak mau ambil pusing, Sakura mengetuk pintu kamar itu dan langsung meraih kenopnya. Ternyata pintu kamar ini tak dikunci. Kesimpulan pertama; Sasori ada di dalam. Kesimpulan ke dua; Sasori pergi dari kamar dan melupakan kuncinya. Lalu, ke tiga; Sasori memang tak punya kuncinya.

Krieeet...

Bunyi decitan merdu mengalun saat Sakura membuka perlahan pintunya, lalu melongokkan kepala ke dalam untuk melihat keadaan.

Lampunya mati, tirainya terbuka lebar, mengizinkan cahaya bulan yang keperakan menelisik dari balik jendela. Dibanding kamar yang ditempati Sakura, kamar ini jauh lebih terkesan dewasa.

Tapi, tak apa... Sakura senang bisa kembali ke kamarnya waktu kanak-kanak, jadi ia sama sekali tak merasa iri. Meski agak kecewa karena tidak berdekatan dengan kakaknya untuk sementara waktu.

"Onii-chan?" panggil Sakura saat menyadari ruangan itu kosong. Ingin memastikan, maka Sakura masuk ke sana.

Keadaan kamar yang gelap membuat Sakura merasa tak nyaman, dengan susah payah ia berusaha menemukan saklar lampu yang ternyata berada tepat di samping sebuah lemari berwarna putih.

Saat jarinya yang lentik menekan saklar itu, lampu dengan cahaya terang-benderang yang terletak di tengah langit-langit kamar pun memancarkan sinarnya, membuat penglihatan Sakura berkali-kali lipat menjadi lebih baik.

Kini, Sakura bisa melihat jelas isi kamar itu. Rasanya asing. Ini pasti kamar baru, pikirnya.

"Yah, nggak ada..." gumamnya kecewa, matanya lalu tertuju pada satu pintu yang terbuat dari kaca. Sepertinya kamar mandi, "Apa di kamar mandi?"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura segera menyambangi pintu kaca itu dan mengetuk. Namun tetap tak ada reaksi.

"Huh, kira-kira dia ke mana?" dalam hati Sakura merasa kesal sendiri pada maid yang tadi mengantarnya ke mari. Apakah dia tak tahu Sasori sedang ada di mana? "Jangan-jangan di ruang tengah!"

Gadis itu pun langsung melesat dengan harapan masih ingat jalan menuju ruang tengah.

.

.

.

"Maaf, ya, kalau aku nggak sopan. Datang malam-malam begini," gadis berambut coklat gelap itu tersenyum menyesal pada sosok pemuda berambut merah yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Santai saja," balas pemuda itu dengan santai.

"Habisnya, aku kangen sekali padamu, Sasori-kun."

"Hm... aku juga."

Si rambut coklat tertawa kecil, membuat kesan imut pada dirinya semakin tampak jelas, "Apa iya? Kelihatannya nggak begitu..."

"Terserah kalau kamu nggak percaya," tukas Sasori. Yakumo, gadis yang saat ini tengah berkunjung itu kembali tersenyum mendengar perkataan anak laki-laki di sampingnya. Sungguh, dia meragukan apakah Sasori benar-benar merindukannya atau tidak.

Ketika mereka berdua hampir sampai ke ruang tengah, Shion muncul dari arah tangga yang terhubung menuju lantai dua.

Begitu melihat Sasori tengah berduaan dengan seorang gadis, matanya yang beriris amethyst tampak membulat lebar,

"Yakumo?" seru Shion, gadis pirang itu langsung berlari ke arah Sasori dan Yakumo. Wajahnya kelihatan girang, lalu dengan amat sangat sok tahu Shion berceloteh, "Aku nggak tau kamu sudah pacaran dengan Sasori!"

"P-pacaran?" Yakumo merasa wajahnya nyaris mendidih. Kalau saja Sasori tidak meralatnya segera,

"Kami nggak pacaran, kok. Jangan asal bicara," tegas Sasori agak kesal. "Yakumo, kamu kenal Shion?"

Yakumo mengangguk,

"Tentu saja. Dulu, aku sering lihat Shion datang ke mari saat hari libur. Aku juga kenal Shion jauh lebih dulu darimu, Sasori-kun," tutur Yakumo. Mendengar penuturan Yakumo, Sasori merasa sedikit iri pada Shion. Apakah ia bermain-main dengan ayahnya setiap datang ke rumah ini?

"Haha... ya sudah, deh! Aku nggak mau mengganggu," kata Shion jahil, matanya mengerling pada Yakumo, seolah mengisyaratkan sesuatu, "Kalian duduklah sana, biar kusuruh pelayanku untuk membuatkan minum."

"Ayo, Yakumo!" ajak Sasori, Yakumo langsung menurut dan mengikuti jejak pemuda itu dengan antusias.

.

.

.

"Nggak kusangka, rumah ini jadi makin besar. Rasanya dulu nggak berliku-liku seperti ini..." gerutu Sakura, dia sudah berputar-putar di tempat yang kelihatannya selalu sama. Melewati koridor panjang, sesekali tangga-tangga pendek, belokan yang tidak terhitung. Layaknya orang tersesat dan Sakura sepertinya selalu mengambil jalan yang salah. Bukannya semakin dekat ke tempat tujuan, tapi malah semakin jauh. Dia jadi bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya ini rumah atau labirin?

Kebetulan sekali, saat Sakura berbelok di salah satu tikungan, ia menemukan Shion yang juga tengah berjalan sambil memelototi ponselnya yang berwarna putih gading.

"Ah, Onee-san!" panggil Sakura lega. Akhirnya ia menemukan seseorang yang mungkin bisa membantu. Shion yang merasa dipanggil namanya langsung mengalihkan pandangan dan menemukan Sakura yang masih memakai baju yang serupa semenjak mereka berangkat dari Konoha.

"Sakura?" ia menatap penuh tanya pada calon adiknya itu, "Kenapa?"

"Aku... uh, sedikit tersesat," keluh Sakura jengah, namun Shion dengan teganya malah menertawakannya entah untuk yang keberapa kali,

"Ya ampun, tersesat di rumahmu sendiri?" cemooh Shion, Sakura merengut sebal,

"Jangan menghinaku! Rumah ini jadi lebih besar!" protesnya, lalu Sakura langsung teringat tentang tujuannya saat ini, "Oh ya, aku mencari Onii-chan. Di mana dia?"

"Kebetulan, kayaknya kamu kali ini mengambil jalan yang benar," gurau Shion dengan nada mengejek, "Dia di ruang tengah. Jalan lurus saja dari sini, lalu belok kanan. Langsung ketemu, kok."

'Tuh, 'kan, jalannya beda,' batin Sakura jengkel, "Ya sudah, deh. Aku pergi!"

Saat Sakura baru saja hendak bergegas menuju ruang tengah, Shion malah memanggilnya, membuat Sakura kembali berbalik dan menunggu kalimat apa yang akan diucapkan oleh calon kakaknya itu,

"Oh ya, Sakura, Sasori sedang bertemu seseorang, kuharap kamu nggak mengganggu," kata Shion, Sakura merasa gadis itu masih ingin mengatakan sesuatu, membuat Sakura mengangkat alisnya seolah mengatakan; lalu? "... dia cewek."

Cewek? Anak perempuan? Malam-malam begini?

... siapa?

Sakura langsung pergi meninggalkan Shion, tidak peduli atas pesan agar jangan mengganggu yang disampaikan Shion barusan.

.

.

.

Seumur hidup, Sakura belum pernah punya saingan yang benar-benar membuat kedua bahunya seakan menopang beban berat. Mungkin ada Hinata, saingannya dalam masalah pelajaran. Dan Ino, gadis blasteran itu selalu ingin menyaingi Sakura dalam hal bergaya. Namun, persaingan yang seperti itu rasanya menyenangkan.

Tapi kali ini, saingannya berbeda. Ini adalah kali pertama Sakura mempunyai saingan cinta. Kau tahu rasanya?

Super duper hyper menyebalkan.

Apalagi kalau sainganmu itu adalah seorang gadis lemah gemulai yang selalu bertingkah seolah-olah ia adalah malaikat, padahal kenyataannya dia hanyalah serigala dalam bulu domba. Itulah pandangan Sakura tentang Kurama Yakumo.

"Sakura," Yakumo tersenyum manis saat melihat Sakura yang datang menghampiri mereka berdua, "Apa kabarmu?"

Sok peduli sekali, pikir Sakura. Dia sangat membenci orang yang berlagak peduli padahal tidak benar-benar peduli.

"Baik," jawab Sakura dengan senyum terpaksa, "Kalian sedang ngobrol apa?" tanyanya ingin tahu.

"Bernostalgia sedikit," kali ini Sasori yang menyahut, "Kenapa? Mau ikutan?"

"Yah, tapi apa aku bakal nyambung?" ia bertanya lagi, kali ini sembari memutar bola matanya.

"Pasti nggak," jawab Sasori pendek.

"Jahat!"

"Ini, 'kan, cerita waktu kamu masih kecil. Wajar saja kalau nggak akan nyambung," ujar Sasori lagi.

"Tapi, 'kan, seenggaknya aku masih bisa mendengarkan!" balas Sakura penuh perlawanan. Gadis itu memang tidak mau kalah.

"Kalau begitu kita ngobrol saja tentang Saku-chan yang masih suka ngompol di usia delapan tahun."

Sontak wajah Sakura langsung memerah malu.

"ITU BOHONG!"

"Kenyataan, Kaa-san masih saja repot karena harus membeli popok. Apa nggak menyebalkan, tuh?"

"Aaaa! Bohong, bohong, bohong!"

Sementara keduanya berdebat tentang masa kecil Sakura, Yakumo hanya bisa menontonnya dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa ditebak. Dalam hati, ia kesal. Tentu saja, ia jadi kesal sekali sampai ingin membanting apa saja yang ada di hadapannya. Kesal karena Sakura tiba saat ia sedang asyik bersama Sasori. Padahal, baru saja ia datang, baru saja ia mengobrol dengan pemuda yang disukainya, baru saja ia mendapatkan waktu luang dengannya. Tapi, Sakura malah datang merebut kegembiraan yang ia punya.

'Kenapa malah aku yang nggak nyambung?' batinnya. Ia menggigit bibir, membuat daging empuk yang agak pucat itu tampak memerah.

Sakit sekali. Dia benci diacuhkan seperti ini, dia tidak suka duduk membisu dengan pemandangan Sasori dan Sakura yang bergembira berdua. Mereka pikir dia ini apa? Patung? Benda mati? Tidak sadarkah kalau mereka telah mengacuhkannya?

Daripada tak dipedulikan, lebih baik ia pulang saja.

"Anu, Sasori-kun," sela Yakumo, suaranya yang agak keras dan bergetar langsung menyedot perhatian Sasori dan adiknya. "Sudah malam, sebaiknya aku pulang."

Sasori menyadari kesalahan yang sudah ia lakukan. Kenapa bisa ia mengacuhkan Yakumo begitu saja?

Bagaimanapun... gadis itu adalah sahabatnya.

"Tapi kamu, 'kan, baru saja datang," kata Sasori dengan nada yang mengisyaratkan pada Yakumo untuk tidak pulang.

"Daijoubu..." gadis itu tersenyum lemah, "Melihatmu kembali dengan selamat, sudah cukup buatku."

Yakumo berdiri dari sofanya,

"Aku pulang, ya? Besok kita main lagi," ucapnya dengan penuh harap. Rasanya seperti kembali menjadi anak-anak.

"Kuantar sampai depan," ucap Sasori yang ikut berdiri dari sofanya.

"Aku juga," celetuk Sakura. Meski ia tidak menyukai Yakumo, apa salahnya berbuat baik barang sedikit? Walau ada alasan lain di balik niatnya yang baik.

Kemudian, ketiganya berjalan beriringan ke pintu depan, dengan Sasori yang ada di antara kedua gadis berbeda karakter tersebut. Gadis yang manapun... ingin agar pemuda itu ada di sampingnya dan salah satu dari kedua gadis itu harus disingkirkan.

Dengan amat sangat perlahan, tangan mungil Sakura menelisik ke lengan Sasori, membuat pemuda itu bertanya-tanya kenapa, hingga akhirnya melingkar sempurna di sana. Bagai isyarat dalam diam yang mengatakan; bersamaku saja, jangan dia.

Sasori mengerti.

Kurang dari lima menit, ketiganya telah tiba di depan sebuah mobil sedan berwarna silver metalik yang ternyata sudah ditunggui oleh supir pribadi Yakumo.

Saat Yakumo menghadap mereka untuk berpamitan, matanya menangkap lengan Sasori yang tampak dirangkul erat oleh Sakura. Wajah gadis kecil itu pun tampak sangat berbeda, kelihatan seperti bocah yang hendak direbut lolipop favoritnya.

Tatapannya tajam, seakan memperingatkan Yakumo untuk tidak mendekat. Seperti menunjukkan kalau pemuda itu adalah miliknya dan tidak ada yang boleh mengambilnya.

Dalam hati, Yakumo tertawa,

'Ketakutan sekali,' batinnya mengejek. Jujur saja, reaksi Sakura malah membuatnya semakin bersemangat.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu. Selamat malam," ucapnya, lalu masuk ke dalam mobil dan melambai kecil sebelum pintu mobil tertutup rapat, lebih ditujukan kepada Sasori ketimbang Sakura. Tapi, siapa peduli?

Supir Yakumo mulai men-starter mobilnya, namun karena suatu alasan mobil itu belum juga berparkir untuk keluar dari gerbang.

Oh, ternyata masih ada yang ingin disampaikan Yakumo.

Di kaca mobil tempat Yakumo duduk, kaca itu terlihat menguap, seperti ada seseorang yang sengaja melakukannya. Karena gelap, si pelaku sama sekali tak terlihat sedang melakukan proses tersebut.

Saat uap tersebut sudah cukup menyebar, terlihat sebuah jari telunjuk yang kelihatan lentik menulis sesuatu di atas kaca beruap itu. Sebuah pesan?

Sakura langsung berjengit saat mengetahui apa yang ditulis Yakumo di atas kaca tersebut. Rangkulannya ke lengan Sasori semakin kuat, sampai tidak peduli kalau sebenarnya Sasori merasa lengannya kebas.

I LOVE U

Itulah yang tertulis di sana. Pastilah Sakura tahu untuk siapa pesan itu ditujukan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan orang yang lengannya sedang ia rangkul?

Dan mobil itu pun melaju, dengan seorang gadis yang tampak menyeringai di dalamnya. Tertawa dengan nada ganjil, membuat supir yang mengantar sang Nona Muda berkeringat dingin.

"Lenganku sakit," celetuk Sasori tiba-tiba. Namun, sepertinya Sakura tidak menyimaknya, dia tetap saja merangkul lengannya seperti orang ketakutan.

Secara harfiah, Sakura memang ketakutan.

"Dia belum juga menyerah," gumam Sakura, menatap mobil yang kini sudah keluar dari gerbang rumah mereka yang megah, "Aku kagum padanya, padahal Onii-chan sudah menolaknya, tapi kenapa... tetap saja menyatakan cintanya seperti itu?"

Ya, butuh keberanian yang besar untuk menyatakan perasaan pada seseorang. Dibandingkan Yakumo, Sakura tidak punya nyali sebesar itu, dia bahkan pernah membohongi dirinya sendiri. Berpikir terlalu lama padahal ia mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengan orang yang menyukainya.

Sakura sadar, saingannya benar-benar bukan gadis biasa. Mungkin secara fisik Yakumo memang lemah, tapi Sakura meragukan apakah hatinya seperti itu pula ataukah tidak. Takut sekali... Sakura sangat takut.

"Aku jadi takut..." gadis merah muda itu kembali berujar, "... kalau dia akan merebut Onii-chan. Lalu..."

"Masih ingat janji kita?" tanya Sasori mengingatkan, membuat pandangan Sakura tertuju padanya, "Janji untuk menjaga perasaan kita berdua."

"Janji..."

Ya, janji itu. Janji seumur hidup yang sudah mereka buat. Janji yang mengikat hati keduanya untuk saling mencintai tanpa batas, dan tidak boleh jatuh ke pelukan orang lain.

Tapi, apakah janji bisa menjamin?

'Tidak. Aku harus yakin pada Onii-chan,' batinnya mantap. Sakura percaya pada Sasori sepenuhnya, dengan segenap hatinya, karena tanpa rasa kepercayaan di antara mereka berdua semuanya pasti akan hancur berkeping-keping.

Sepertinya, mulai saat ini, di sini, persaingan akan kembali dimulai.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Saku-chan, kamu baru bangun tidur, 'kan? Apa kamu sudah mandi?"

"..."

**Tsuzuku**

Akhirnya, chapter ini datang! * sujud syukur * karena udah ada di Suna, semakin dekat dengan akhir, nih. Kita tunggu aja aksi si Yakumo XD

Aku pengen fict ini cepet tamat. Kalo udah lulus nanti * AMIN! * fict Fuyu yang satu ini bakal dapet perhatian penuh X9

Kali ini maaf gak bisa bales ripyu dan sebutin satu-satu, udah malem, sih DX # cari2 alasan

Oke, deh, sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya. See ya! ^^


	24. The Church

**Sister Lover**

**.**

**BokuImo © Kotomi Aoki**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Akasuna no Sasori & Haruno Sakura**

**.**

**Romance / Drama / Family**

**Rated : T (15+)**

**.**

**AU, Heavy OOC, Incest, DLDR!**

**.**

**~oOo~**

**The Church**

**~oOo~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tanpa dirasa, waktu terus bergulir seiring dengan napas kehidupan.

Tanpa dinanti, detik-detik membahagiakan bagi orang-orang tertentu saja pasti akan tiba.

Tanpa disangka-sangka, semua itu berjalan begitu cepat dan tak ada yang mampu menghalanginya.

Dan tanpa dinyana, tahu-tahu hari ini sudah ada di depan mata.

Sebuah gereja tampak menjulang dengan anggun di tengah-tengah dataran yang terlindung dari kebisingan kota. Kesan religius tak lepas dari sosok bangunan indah yang tampak agung dan suci di mata para jemaatnya itu, sekalipun penampilan rumah Tuhan tersebut benar-benar berubah ketimbang dengan hari-hari sebelum hari ini tiba.

Pekarangan gereja tampak indah karena dipenuhi oleh bunga-bunga aneka warna, juga puluhan rangkaian bunga yang memenuhi sisi jalan setapak menuju pintu utama. Mawar merah serta putih mendominasi, melambangkan cinta juga keabadian akan sebuah ikatan suci yang dibangun atas prinsip kesetiaan sehidup semati.

Pita-pita berwarna lembut turut menghiasi, bahkan pagar hitam yang berdiri kokoh pun tak luput dari cantiknya ikatan kain panjang penuh renda tersebut.

Halaman parkir yang biasanya sepi kini tak lagi kosong. Mobil-mobil mewah dengan merek-merek ternama tampak berjejer rapi. Terlihat beberapa satpam yang asyik berjaga di sekitar mobil-mobil dengan harga selangit itu. Jika baru tiba, pastilah dari dalam mobil keluar orang-orang berpangkat tinggi, lengkap dengan jas atau gaun mereka, disertai cara berjalan penuh kebanggaan, tampak angkuh sembari membusungkan dada.

Sepertinya, banyak sekali orang kaya yang sombong di negeri ini. Dan Sakura baru tahu bagaimana rasanya berada di sekeliling orang-orang seperti itu.

Canggung sekali.

Gadis itu takut membuat kesalahan sehingga berkali-kali mengecek diri sendiri. Mulai dari gaun putih tanpa lengan yang menurutnya terlalu terbuka, sepatu hak tinggi yang membuatnya kelihatan seperti orang sakaw saat berjalan, ataupun rambut lurusnya yang dibuat bergelombang. Sakura tak bisa menahan perasaan bahwa ia merasa tidak pantas.

Dia hanya takut mempermalukan Seigo, karena selalu salah tingkah jika berhadapan dengan rekan-rekan ayahnya itu. Di samping alasan bahwa Sakura tak ingin berada di sini.

Dan ketika acara yang tak ia tunggu namun ditunggu-tunggu oleh semua orang itu tiba, Sakura hanya berdiam dalam keadaan tidak tenang. Keberadaan Sasori di sampingnya pun tak berpengaruh, mungkin saja kakaknya itu merasakan hal yang sama, mengingat Sakura sudah menceritakan tentang album yang ia temukan di kamar Manami.

Menunduk adalah satu-satunya hal yang mampu Sakura lakukan saat ayah dan calon ibu tirinya tengah berdiri di depan altar, saling berhadapan dengan seorang pendeta yang menengahi mereka.

Janji suci itu kembali dipertanyakan...

Bersediakah mereka untuk saling mengasihi walau dalam keadaan susah dan senang?

Bersediakah mereka agar selalu menemani dalam keadaan sakit ataupun sehat?

Bersediakah mereka untuk tetap setia hingga maut memisahkan keduanya?

Sakura berusaha menutup telinga, mencoba agar tak mendengar persetujuan dari kedua insan yang tengah dipersatukan atas janji-janji itu. Sungguh ia tak ingin mendengar ikrar tersebut terluncur dari bibir sang ayah untuk perempuan lain.

Karena ia teringat pada sosok sang ibu. Wanita yang melahirkannya, membesarkannya dengan cinta dan kasihnya tak perlu diragukan. Orang yang Sakura inginkan agar kembali kepada ayahnya, berdiri di depan altar dengan gaun putih yang mewah lagi anggun, menggantikan posisi wanita yang kini tengah berdiri di hadapan Seigo disertai senyum kebahagiaan.

Kalau saja Manami yang ada di depan sana, pasti hati Sakura takkan dirundung duka.

Sebab, salah satu mimpi terbesarnya adalah... keluarganya utuh kembali.

'Kaa-san, kalau Kaa-san ada di sini... apa yang Kaa-san rasakan?' batinnya pilu.

"Sakura, kamu kenapa?"

Dirasakannya tangan Shion menepuk pundaknya yang terbuka. Tentu saja tingkah polah Sakura membuat gadis yang tengah berbahagia itu merasa aneh. Ini adalah hari istimewa, yang mungkin hanya akan mereka saksikan sekali seumur hidup, tidak sepantasnya Sakura duduk sambil menunduk dalam dan meremas gaunnya begitu.

Tiba-tiba gadis itu berlalu tanpa sepatah kata.

"Saku-chan?"

Bahkan panggilan sang kakak pun tak ia hiraukan.

Beberapa pasang mata menatap kepergian putri keluarga Akasuna dengan penuh tanya. Kenapa malah pergi di saat-saat sepenting ini?

"Dia kenapa, sih?" Shion melempar pandangan heran pada Sasori. Namun pemuda itu tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Alhasil, Sasori memutuskan untuk mengejar adiknya tanpa peduli situasi.

Kata tanya memenuhi hati. Ingin tahu mengapa gadis itu seakan melarikan diri dari kenyataan. Ia memperhatikan langkah Sakura yang terseret, dapat dilihat gadis itu telanjang kaki, tangan mungilnya menenteng sepasang sepatu. Mungkin ia sudah tidak tahan memakai sepatunya yang berhak tinggi.

Sasori terus mengikuti, memantau Sakura dari belakang. Dia tak peduli apakah Sakura sadar atau tidak kalau ia tengah membuntutinya, yang penting ia harus mengawasi agar adiknya itu tak melakukan hal macam-macam, apalagi yang bisa membahayakan dirinya sendiri.

Gadis bubble gum tersebut keluar melewati pintu belakang. Kalau tidak salah, pintu itu terhubung langsung ke halaman belakang gereja, di mana lahannya sudah digunakan untuk pemakaman walau belum terisi penuh.

Merasa khawatir dengan keadaan gadis itu, Sasori bergegas untuk menghampiri.

Krieeet...

"Hey, kenapa melamun?"

Dilihatnya Sakura tengah menatap kosong ke arah nisan-nisan di depan sana, tak peduli meski ia duduk di atas rerumputan yang bisa membuat gaun putihnya kotor.

"Memangnya nggak boleh?" Sakura bertanya balik.

"Ayo, kembali ke dalam," ajak Sasori, memperhalus nada bicaranya. Dengan sebuah gelengan tegas Sakura menolak. "Jangan begitu, Tou-san pasti sedih kalau nggak melihat kita di dalam."

Lagi-lagi si bungsu menggeleng keras kepala,

"Apa peduliku? Aku juga kasihan pada Kaa-san, karena itu aku nggak mau melihat mereka!" serang Sakura sengit. Sasori yang semula berdiri di ambang pintu langsung duduk di samping adiknya setelah mendengar curahan hati Sakura tadi.

"Cuma karena ada album seperti itu di kamar Kaa-san, bukan berarti Kaa-san masih menyukai Tou-san, kan?" tutur Sasori, dia masih ingat bagaimana Sakura dengan sangat menggebu-gebu menjelaskan pada Sasori tentang penemuan album itu beberapa malam yang lalu.

"... aku yakin, walaupun sedikit, Kaa-san masih menyayangi Tou-san," sahutnya lemah, "Lagipula kalau harus melihat Tou-san dengan Miroku baa-san, aku... aku... rasanya aku belum benar-benar menerima."

"Terus mau sampai kapan kamu di sini?" tanya Sasori sembari mengikuti jejak Sakura yang sejak awal memandangi pemakaman di hadapan mereka.

Sakura termenung. Benar juga, mau sampai kapan ia menetap di sini hingga Shion datang lalu memaki-maki mereka? Ia tidak mau diam saja di luar, apalagi ini adalah pemakaman. Atau ia akan bersikukuh untuk menetap di sini hingga acara selesai?

Sebenarnya pun, Sakura cukup memikirkan tentang ayahnya sekarang. Pria itu pasti akan kecewa dengannya, namun bila ia mengingat wajah Manami, rasa peduli itu tiba-tiba melebur dan berubah menjadi perasaan sedih dan... rasa kesal yang hampir terinfeksi rasa benci.

Lalu, dia harus bagaimana? Masuk dan mengorbankan hati agar Seigo senang, atau menghilang dari hari istimewa ini sampai esok tiba?

"Daripada melamun dan bersedih seperti ini, lebih baik kita pergi saja."

Sakura terlepas dari jerat lamunannya sendiri, kemudian mendongak pada sang kakak yang sudah berdiri lebih dulu.

"Ke mana?" tanyanya ingin tahu, ia meraih uluran tangan Sasori kemudian berdiri.

"Ikut saja, nanti juga tau," jawabnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Karena tahu jika ia terus bertanya akan percuma, maka Sakura memilih untuk diam dan menurut saja pada Sasori. Ini lebih baik ketimbang harus berdiam diri tanpa melakukan apapun, setidaknya ada kegiatan yang bisa mereka jalani untuk menunggu acara itu usai. Menghabiskan waktu berdua saja pasti akan terasa singkat.

Awalnya, Sakura mengira mereka akan jalan kaki, namun ternyata tidak. Sasori menyuruh supir mereka yang menunggu di dalam untuk keluar dan meminta kuncinya.

Tak heran jika Sakura terkejut. Dia belum tahu kalau Sasori bisa mengendarai mobil, sejak kapan pemuda itu bisa melakukannya? Jawaban yang ia dapat pun tak memuaskan, hal ini membuat Sakura jadi tak mempercayai Sasori atas kendali kendaraan mewah ini.

"Tenang saja. Aku bisa, kok," katanya, berusaha meyakinkan Sakura.

Dan ternyata, Sasori memang bisa mengendalikannya dengan baik.

.

.

.

Sakura terheran-heran saat melihat tempat macam apa yang dipilih oleh Sasori untuk disinggahi. Tempat itu begitu sepi dan sunyi, jalan yang tadi sempat mereka lewati pun begitu lengang, bahkan satu-satunya mobil yang melintasi jalan itu hanyalah mobil mereka. Dan kini, Sasori tengah mengendalikan mobilnya dengan begitu hati-hati karena jalanan yang semakin menurun.

Gadis itu kira mereka akan pergi ke tempat ramai yang begitu banyak permainan hingga ia bisa melupakan penat dan melewatkan waktu tanpa harus menunggu lama, namun ternyata malah ke tempat tak berpenghuni seperti ini. Sudah begitu banyak semak di sisi jalan pula.

Tapi, Sakura menunda suaranya untuk bertanya sampai mobil itu akhirnya berhenti.

"Ini di mana?" tanyanya saat mereka turun bersamaan. Mata Sakura menyusuri tempat itu. Gerombolan bunga-bunga liar, pohon-pohon lebat yang agak berjauhan, dan hal yang paling mencolok adalah... sebuah gereja tua yang tampak usang dimakan waktu.

"Terakhir kali aku ke sini, belum seperti ini..." gumam Sasori, Sakura merasa gumamannya itu terdengar begitu miris, "Kamu nggak ingat, ya? Menurut cerita Tou-san, ini tempat Tou-san dan Kaa-san menikah."

"Begitu?" sahut Sakura kedengaran tertarik. Ia berusaha mengingat-ingat apakah pernah berkunjung ke tempat ini, namun tak berhasil ia temukan lembaran-lembaran memori dalam kepalanya tersebut.

"Ya. Terakhir kali ke mari, umurmu masih dua tahun."

Tak aneh kalau Sakura tidak ingat.

Tiba-tiba Sasori sudah menarik tangannya, mengajak Sakura untuk berjalan menuju gereja mungil itu. Awalnya Sakura tidak mau karena takut ada ular, melihat semak berbunga putih yang memenuhi lahan kosong di depan sana lumayan tinggi, setelah diyakinkan semua akan baik-baik saja, barulah gadis itu mau mengikuti.

"Eh eh, bunganya lucu!" seru Sakura saat menyadari bunga-bunga putih yang memenuhi tempat itu begitu cantik bila dilihat dari dekat, "Kalau dibuat mahkota pasti bagus!"

Tanpa meminta izin ataupun bicara tentang apa yang akan ia lakukan, Sakura langsung melesat mengelilingi tempat itu.

"Mencari apa?" tanya Sasori saat memperhatikan gerak-gerik tubuh Sakura dan matanya yang menyipit seolah tengah mencari sesuatu.

"Ranting-ranting," jawab Sakura, jeda beberapa saat hingga Sasori kembali bertanya,

"Untuk?"

"Tentu saja untuk membuat mahkota bunga!" jawabnya lagi, dalam hati bertanya-tanya mengapa dalam beberapa keadaan nalar Sasori begitu lamban.

"Oh," sahut pemuda itu pelan, "... biar kubantu."

Setelah beberapa saat, ranting-ranting kering dan beberapa helai tali putri sudah terkumpul, tak lupa pula dengan bunga-bunga putih yang akan mempercantik tampilan mahkota berbahan dasar ranting kayu tersebut. Agar lebih santai, keduanya tanpa tanggung-tanggung duduk tepat di tengah bunga-bunga. Sekarang, tinggal kreativitas yang diperlukan untuk menyulap ranting-ranting tak berguna nan buruk rupa itu menjadi sebuah mahkota cantik yang cocok dipakai di atas mahkota wanita.

Kegiatan ini lumayan untuk membunuh waktu.

"Kok susah, ya?" Sakura mendumal, ia kesulitan menyambungkan antara ranting satu dengan yang lain.

"Mana sini! Kamu memang nggak kreatif," sembari memperolok adiknya, Sasori mengambil alih ranting-ranting dan tali putri yang tadi dipegang Sakura. Gadis itu merengut sebal,

"Aku juga mau lihat!" protesnya, tidak suka dengan ejekan sang kakak. Lagipula, Sakura iri. Dia juga ingin bisa melakukan apa yang ia tidak bisa namun Sasori bisa.

Jemari Sasori dengan piawai menyambungkan ranting-ranting itu hingga saling terangkai begitu rapi dan padu, dibiarkannya Sakura yang terus merapat sambil memperhatikan sepasang tangan yang lihai mengolah benda-benda mati tersebut.

Matanya terpaku pada ranting-ranting itu, sangat berkonsentrasi mengerjakannya. Namun, mendadak pikirannya melambung tinggi, terbayang suatu peristiwa sederhana di waktu terdahulu, hingga benak dan kalbunya mendarat pada detik-detik yang bernama masa lalu...

.

.

_Sepasang tangan tengah menyusun beberapa tangkai bunga pada rangkaian ranting yang sudah susah payah ia buat sendiri. Dengan lincah, bunga-bunga mungil berwarna putih itu sudah terselip manis di beberapa celah mahkota buatan tangan tersebut._

_Pemilik dari tangan-tangan kecil namun piawai itu tersenyum senang setelah merasa cukup, namun matanya yang besar tampak serius memperhatikan karyanya tersebut. Karena tidak menemukan cacat apapun pada benda dalam genggamannya, ia segera beranjak dari sana, menuju ke sebuah pohon rindang tempat ayah, ibu, dan adiknya tengah menunggu._

_Kakinya yang mungil kini berhasil membawanya ke bawah pohon rindang, lebih tepatnya ke hadapan sebuah kereta bayi. Dihiraukannya sang ayah dan ibu yang sedang asyik berbincang seraya tertawa sesekali._

_Dia kembali tersenyum saat melihat sosok kecil tanpa dosa di dalam kereta bayi berwarna merah muda itu, seorang bayi perempuan yang tengah tertidur pulas. Wajahnya begitu damai, menyejukkan hati bagi setiap insan yang memandangnya._

_Sebenarnya, ia ingin bayi perempuan berpipi gembul itu terbangun agar bisa melihat apa yang sudah ia buatkan untuknya. Tapi mau apa dikata? Dia tak tega jika harus mengganggu tidur sang adik._

_Tanpa ingin mengganggu, anak kecil berambut merah itu berusaha memasangkan mahkota bunga tersebut di kepala si bayi. Hmm, sepertinya agak kebesaran. Bukannya seperti mahkota, benda itu malah jadi seperti bandana._

_Lumayan._

_Dengan bersemangat, bocah kecil tersebut mencoba memperlihatkan hasil kreasinya pada kedua orang tua._

"_Kaa-san, Tou-san, coba lihat!"_

_Memiliki respek yang tinggi pada buah hati mereka, keduanya langsung melihat ke arah putra mereka. Namun saat mengetahui jari telunjuk sang anak yang mengarah pada kereta bayi, mereka langsung mengalihkan pandangan pada sosok anak kedua yang tengah tertidur nyenyak._

"_Itu buatanku sendiri!" katanya dengan nada bangga. Sang ibu begitu antusias menghadapinya,_

"_Wah, kamu pintar, ya, Sasori!" puji sang ibu membesarkan hati putranya. "Tou-san, coba lihat!"_

"_Ya ya, Sakura jadi seperti Tuan Putri saja pakai mahkota begitu..." sahut pria berambut merah yang begitu mirip dengan Sasori sembari menghampiri keluarganya, di luar dugaan bahwa Sasori akan merasa senang jika dibilang demikian, yang terjadi malah anak itu justru merengut kesal._

_Ada apa?_

"_Saku-chan bukan Tuan Putri!" katanya tegas. Dia tak setuju dengan pendapat sang ayah tentang adiknya. Menurut Sasori, ada hal yang lebih baik dari sekedar jadi Tuan Putri saja, "Saku-chan adalah pengantin! Kalau sudah besar nanti, Saku-chan akan jadi pengantin Sasori!"_

_Keduanya saling berpandangan._

"_Boleh, kan?" tanya Sasori, menatap kedua orangtuanya yang mendadak bisu._

"_Ahahahaha... tentu saja boleh! Kalian cocok, kok!" celetuk sang ayah, kemudian ia kembali duduk di atas gelaran tikar di bawah pohon sembari berkata, "Dasar anak-anak."_

_Sasori berbalik, kembali melihat adiknya dan ternyata Sakura sudah terbangun dengan mata hijau besarnya yang kelihatan mengantuk._

"_Ah, Saku-chan sudah bangun!" katanya senang, dibetulkannya mahkota bunga yang agak miring, lalu kemudian berbicara pada Sakura seolah-olah anak itu akan mengerti dengan apa yang Sasori bicarakan, "Saku-chan, __kalau sudah besar nanti kamu akan jadi pengantin Sasori nii-chan, ok? Kita akan sama-sama terus kayak Tou-san dan Kaa-san, punya anak dan kamu yang mengurusnya, kalau Sasori nii-chan pergi ke kantor kayak Tou-san tiap pagi. Makanya, kamu harus cepat besar supaya kita bisa menikah di gereja itu!"_

_Seigo dan Manami hanya dapat tertawa mendengar ocehan Sasori tentang masa depan yang akan ia jalani bersama adiknya. Lucu sekali, padahal masih anak-anak tapi sudah berpikir sejauh itu walaupun ia mengatakannya dengan amat sangat polos._

_Meski sebenarnya, Sasori kecil tak menganggap izin dari sang Ayah untuk menjadikan Sakura sebagai pengantin saat dewasa nanti hanya sekedar kelakar tak berarti._

_._

_._

"Nah, selesai!"

Tahu-tahu, ranting demi ranting yang semula berserakan telah menjadi sebuah mahkota cantik yang dihiasi bunga-bunga mungil berwarna putih bersih. Diserahkannya benda itu pada gadis di sebelah Sasori, membuat matanya yang berkilau itu semakin berbinar.

"Waaah... lucu!" dengan antusias Sakura langsung memakai si mahkota, ia berdiri, "Cocok, kan?" tanyanya penuh harap.

"Cocok," puji Sasori singkat, berhasil membuat Sakura kegirangan,

"Aku jadi seperti pengantin, deh..." gumamnya senang, cukup terdengar oleh telinga Sasori walau hanya gumaman. Tiba-tiba, pandangan Sakura tertuju pada objek yang tak jauh di belakang mereka, "Eh, ayo kita masuk ke sana!" ajak Sakura, jari telunjuknya mengarah ke pintu gereja. Sasori mengernyit,

"Buat apa? Di sana pasti banyak debu!" sanggah Sasori, dia tak mau kalau Sakura nanti malah batuk-batuk.

"Aku mau lihat tempat Tou-san dan Kaa-san menikah dulu, ayolah!" pintanya memohon diiringi usaha menarik-narik tangan Sasori supaya berdiri. "Ayo~."

Enggan memang Sasori menuruti pintanya, namun jika sudah dipaksa dia tak bisa menolak. Daripada Sakura ngambek?

"Pintunya pasti terkunci," ujar Sasori, merasa memiliki alasan untuk menolak.

"Bagaimana bisa tau kalau belum dicoba," ucap Sakura membela diri, kini ia tengah bersiap mendorong pintu usang di hadapannya. Kenapa mesti didorong? Kenop pintu itu sudah menghilang entah ke mana.

Segera Sakura coba untuk membukanya agar ia bisa melihat seperti apa di dalam sana, namun pintu itu agak sulit dibuka, bagaikan ada sesuatu yang mengganjal.

"Bisa?" tanya Sasori memastikan.

"S-su-susah!" jawab Sakura sambil mengerahkan otot-ototnya sekuat tenaga.

"Biar kucoba," pemuda itu lalu menyuruh Sakura untuk minggir sebentar. Didorongnya pintu itu, kemudian ia diam sejenak... mungkin berpikir. Setelah beberapa detik, diputuskannya untuk medobrak pintu tersebut.

"Onii-chan mau apa?" Sakura mulai takut saat melihat kakaknya tengah mengambil ancang-ancang entah untuk melakukan apa.

Tiba-tiba...

Bruk!

Dalam sekali dobrakan saja, satu dari dua pintu berukuran sedang itu sudah terbuka lebar, dapat dilihat salah satu engselnya yang sudah berkarat rusak akibat ulah Sasori.

"Wajar. Tempat ini nggak ada yang mengurus, jangan aneh kalau pintunya macet atau rusak."

Sakura memandangi Sasori sejenak dalam diam, lalu melangkah untuk melihat isi dari gedung tak terawat tersebut.

Debunya luar biasa.

Lantainya, jendelanya, dan bangku-bangku para jemaat hampir semuanya terlapisi debu. Mulai dari yang tipis, sampai yang paling tebal. Jika diusik sedikit saja, pasti debu-debu itu akan menutupi sisa-sisa udara bersih di ruangan itu.

Apakah sudah ditinggal begitu lama? Sejak kapan dan kenapa?

Semua pertanyaan yang membludak di hati Sakura hanya dapat ia pendam sendiri, tak tahu siapa yang bisa menjawab rasa ingin tahunya.

"Sudah kubilang, kan... pasti banyak debu."

Sakura menoleh dan tertawa hambar saat melihat pemuda berambut merah itu sudah duduk di bangku jemaat urutan kedua. Katanya banyak debu, lalu kenapa dia duduk di sana? Pikirnya heran.

Tak lagi memperhatikan Sasori, Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekeliling gereja itu. Di sudut-sudut ruangan, tampak patung-patung malaikat bersayap. Tatapan patung itu kosong, Sakura tak tahu mengapa... tapi patung-patung tersebut terlihat agak menyeramkan.

Dan di bagian terdepan, tepatnya di tengah-tengah, terdapat sebuah altar serta patung Yesus yang disalib, terlihat penuh kepasrahan, namun kesan agung nan suci tak luput dari sosoknya yang terlihat begitu damai.

Satu persatu langkah Sakura kembali terdengar ke seluruh sudut gereja, lalu terhenti. Dia berdiri di depan altar, menghadap ke depan, memandangi sosok suci di hadapannya cukup lama.

Sasori bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang ia lakukan.

"Kamu sedang apa?" tanyanya, kini ia melihat adiknya berdiri menyamping.

Gadis itu tersenyum, matanya terpejam, ada teka-teki yang mewarnai raut wajah manisnya. Apa yang dipikirkannya, entahlah... mungkin hanya Tuhan dan Sakura sendiri yang tahu. Jika dilihat dari air muka, Sasori menduga ia tengah membayangkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang... membahagiakan.

Ah, punya keinginan lain rupanya?

"Kalau sudah besar nanti," Sakura berbalik, membalas tatapan Sasori dengan tatapannya yang berkilau penuh harapan, "Aku ingin berdiri di sini, dan..."

Mereka terdiam.

"... Onii-chan yang ada di depanku."

Ternyata keinginan yang sama, seperti yang pernah dikatakan oleh Sasori kecil di masa lalu. Terucap dari bibir gadis di depan sana, gadis yang dulunya adalah bayi mungil pendengar keinginan sang kakak, meski ia tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh kakaknya, bahkan ingat atau tidaknya pun diragukan.

Sekarang, kembali ia dengar keinginan itu terucap darinya. Hanya rangkaian kata yang membedakan, namun maknanya tidak berubah. Sama. Sebuah permintaan untuk masa depan yang akan datang. Permintaan yang secara tidak langsung menuntut kesetiaan hati, keinginan untuk selalu bersama apapun yang terjadi.

Dengan kata lain, keinginan untuk...

... menikah.

"Haha... lulus SMA saja belum, aku sudah bicara yang aneh-aneh," ujar Sakura, diperhatikannya wajah Sasori. Sebuah senyuman tipis terbentuk di sana, walaupun dari apa yang Sakura lihat, sepertinya ada yang mengganjal dari ekspresi kakaknya itu. Kelihatan... getir.

Sakura termangu. Apa gara-gara perkataannya tadi?

"Kenapa? Kenapa murung?" gadis itu bertanya kala berada di sampingnya, ikut duduk tenang. Walau sebenarnya, Sakura paham apa yang ada di benak Sasori tanpa harus mempertanyakannya lagi.

Perlahan, dengan gerakan lembut ia merapat pada pemuda di sampingnya, bersandar pada bahu yang kokoh, bagaikan meminta tumpuan agar menjadi lebih kuat.

"Aku sangat menyukai Onii-chan..." ungkapnya tulus, entah untuk yang keberapa kali, "Aku juga percaya di dunia ini nggak ada yang nggak mungkin. Kalau aku nggak mempercayai hal itu, aku pasti nggak akan pernah mengakui kalau aku sangat sangat sangaaat menyukai Onii-chan sampai mau menjalaninya diam-diam begini."

Ya. Ia takkan mau menjalaninya jika tak punya pegangan, ia takkan mau menjalin hubungan serawan ini jika tak punya keyakinan. Untuk apa? Jika Sakura mengetahui mereka tidak bisa dan tidak akan pernah berakhir bersama-sama, apalah artinya hubungan ini hingga terus dilanjutkan sampai sekarang? Lebih baik dimusnahkan sebelum ada yang terluka terlalu dalam.

Sekalipun harus sembunyi-sembunyi, walaupun kemungkinan luka hati begitu besar adanya, Sakura mau, Sakura ingin. Dia rela menjalani segala suka dan duka dengan pemuda di sampingnya yang berstatus ganda. Berkali-kali percekcokan terjadi di antara mereka, tak pernah ia berniat untuk mengakhiri semuanya dan kembali menjadi saudara biasa.

Janji yang telah dibuat sebelumnya pun bukan tanpa perhitungan. Perasaan yang mendalam pastilah salah satu faktor pengikat mereka berdua oleh janji seumur hidup. Tak ada kata ragu, tak ada rasa bimbang jika salah satu akan berpaling ke lain hati.

Karena Sakura percaya, apapun bisa terjadi. Bila tidak di kehidupan yang sekarang, mungkin di kehidupan yang lainlah mereka bisa bersatu. Bahkan Sakura bersumpah dalam hati, akan ia lakukan apa saja asal jangan ada yang memisahkan mereka.

Apalagi yang Sasori ragukan darinya?

"Pasti ada cara," lanjut Sakura, tangannya menelisik lengan Sasori, "... ada cara untuk kita berdua."

Keduanya saling berpandangan. Tenggelam dalam tatapan satu sama lain. Merasa tidak puas, ia kembali memastikan,

"Kenapa sekarang Onii-chan yang ragu?" serang Sakura, ada kilatan menuntut pada kejernihan matanya. Ia tegaskan lagi, "Apapun, apapun resikonya akan kujalani."

"... meski harus menanggung dosa?"

"... ya," jawabnya mantap, penuh kesungguhan. Dosa seberat apapun yang akan ia tanggung, hukuman apapun yang akan dijatuhkan padanya di hadapan Tuhan nanti, Sakura tidak peduli.

"Kalau begitu aku juga."

Tangan Sasori yang hangat menyusup ke sela-sela rambut bergelombang itu, menyuruh Sakura untuk lebih dekat hingga bibir mereka bersatu dalam ciuman hangat. Napas mereka berbenturan, terasa begitu memabukkan, menghirup oksigen saja seakan terlupakan. Mungkin... hanya dengan keberadaan satu sama lain saja mereka bisa bernapas.

Tanpa disadari, ciuman hangat itu mulai berubah seiring mereka berpagutan sekian lama. Jika sudah begini, bukan dicium atau mencium lagi namanya bagi Sakura, melainkan "dilahap". Gadis itu hanya mampu mengerang saat lidah Sasori mulai memaksa lidahnya untuk bermain-main.

Mereka memang sudah bersama selama beberapa bulan, namun ini pertama kalinya sang kakak menjadi begitu agresif. Ditambah lagi ini pertama kali bagi Sakura.

Suhu tubuhnya naik, entah sudah seperti apa raut wajahnya kini, untuk membayangkan saja Sakura tak mampu. Mendadak kepingan-kepingan perasaan itu terkumpul pada satu titik, begitu besar, begitu membuncah. Hatinya bagai dibanjiri oleh sensasi aneh yang melenakan.

Bagaikan terbakar.

"C-cu-kup!" susah payah Sakura bicara di antara permainan mereka. Tangannya mendorong Sasori, mengisyaratkan untuk menjauh. Dihirupnya oksigen sebanyak mungkin, takut dia akan pingsan kembali seperti dulu. Napasnya terengah, wajahnya memerah bukan kepalang. Udara di dalam sini jadi panas sekali...

Ia mencuri pandang Sasori, pemuda itu tampak lebih tenang walaupun napasnya kelihatan agak berat. Cahaya dari jendela membuat Sakura bisa melihat rona tipis di pipinya.

Seperti mimpi, Sakura tak yakin apakah ia benar-benar sadar saat hal tadi terjadi.

"O-Onii-chan..." dia memanggil dengan canggung, ditanggapi dengan canggung pula tanpa ada sepatah kata. Ekor matanya menghindari wajah pemuda itu, terlalu takut hanya untuk sekedar menatap sekilas. Malu malu ia berkata, "Rahang dan lidahku... jadi pegal."

Tawa manis mengalun merdu menyambut keluhan polos Sakura.

**Tsuzuku...**

YAK! Satu lagi chapter minim konflik XD

Mumpung UN tanggal 25, Fuyu mutusin untuk apdet fic kesayangan Fuyu ^^ -readers: bukannya belajar =,=-

Maaf dengan adegan di atas, tenang aja... fic ini rate-nya T, kok. Majalah Nakayoshi yang target pembacanya 9-15 tahun aja banyak kok yang komiknya ada adegan kayak gini -gak nyambung-

Maaf kalo ada typo, maaf juga kalo chapter ini pendek, kalo dibikin panjang konflik selanjutnya bakal muncul, jadi chapter depan bakal terjadi sesuatu

Bales review anon dulu yuk!

**Cyrax**, kalo Yakumo nggak ada, fic ini gak akan seru, dong, sebab Yakumo-lah sumber konflik utamanya XD

Siap-siap dengan aksi Yakumo di chapter mendatang, ya! Makasih reviewnya~

**tasya**, masih banyak lho fic-fic yang bagus di Fandom Naruto Indonesia, fic Fuyu gak seberapa kalo dibandingin sama punya mereka ^^ Gimanapun sebuah cerita harus ada akhirnya :D

Maaf, yaaa DX makasih reviewnya~

**Momo Saitou**, hehe... Fuyu merasa Sasori itu cocok jadi cowok "jail", makanya ada adegan tiba-tiba cium begitu XD

Yup! Persaingan kembali dimulai! -nyalain obor- chapter depan rencana Yakumo bakal keliatan x3

Thanks review-nya ^^

**Yuki kato**, eh, ini Yuki-chan yang di FB, kan? O_Oa

Yuki-chan, waktu itu Fuyu udah nge-wall, kok gak dibales? DX

Ntar bales, ya... tapi lewat message aja, ok? ;D

Makasih reviewnya ^^

Makasih banyak buat :

**Ichikawa Hikaru**

**Cyrax**

**Lhyn hatake**

**tasya**

**Uchiha Yuki-chan**

**kimichi-kun**

**Hana Arny**

**Nerine 'Jie**

**Raiha Laf Qyaza**

**rifuki**

**Momo saitou**

**Queen of Blue'29**

**Ryuku S. A. J**

**Kimimaru Tooya**

**silver moon ayui-chan**

**yuki kato**

Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya! ^_^

Mind to RnR and CnC?


	25. Batas

**Sister Lover**

**by**

**Fuyuzakura-hime**

**BokuImo © Kotomi Aoki**

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Romance/Family/Drama**

**.**

**Main Characters:**

**Akasuna no Sasori**

**Haruno Sakura**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rate: T (15+)**

**Warning: AU, Incest, OOC, OC, DLDR!**

**.**

**~oOo~**

**Batas**

**~oOo~**

"Dari mana saja kalian berdua?"

Shion menyambut Sasori dan Sakura sambil berkacak pinggang. Amethyst-nya tampak menginterogasi kedua saudara tiri yang baru saja diresmikan, memperhatikan sosok mereka yang datang dengan pakaian berbeda. Sudah berjam-jam dia menunggu, dan ketika hari telah menjelang malam mereka berdua baru menampakkan batang hidungnya tanpa rasa bersalah terpatri di air muka. Benar-benar keterlaluan.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sakura sengit, "Ini bukan urusan Onee-san!"

Gadis bergaun merah lembut itu tanpa peduli menerobos Shion, membuat si Pirang sontak mendelik sesaat pada Sasori, seolah menyalahkan pemuda itu atas perilaku tak beradab adiknya—adik mereka.

Ditariknya pergelangan tangan Sakura,

"Bukan urusan Onee-san katamu?" tuding Shion geram, "Sakura, mulai sekarang aku juga kakakmu tau! Kamu harus menghormatiku!" peringatnya tidak terima.

"Iya-iya aku tau!" jawab Sakura dengan wajah berjengit, "Tanganku sakit!"

Shion melepaskan cengkramannya, kemudian menatap tajam pada mereka berdua secara bergantian,

"Aku nggak mau yang seperti ini terulang lagi," susah payah Shion meredam emosi. Sekilas, ia memicingkan mata, mengarahkannya pada sosok berambut merah terang yang memiliki kedudukan sama apabila disandingkan dengan si bungsu; seorang kakak, "Sasori, kukira kamu lebih dewasa dan mengerti. Ternyata aku salah, ya..."

Sakura mengepalkan buku-buku jari saat mendengar kakaknya mendapat tudingan tak berperasaan. Tentu dia tidak bisa terima! Jangan karena sekarang mereka resmi bersaudara, Shion menjadi seenaknya dan bisa berkata apa saja tentang Sasori, Sakura, ataupun tentang mereka berdua.

Bagi Sakura, belum ada yang mampu memahami perasaannya kini selain Sasori. Itulah mengapa ia begitu benci jika ada seseorang yang sok tahu, padahal ia tak mengetahui apapun atau malah tidak ingin mengetahui apapun.

"Kamu..." ucap Sakura penuh penekanan, "Kalau nggak mengerti dengan apa yang kami rasakan, lebih baik diam saja!"

Tanpa menghiraukan Shion, Sakura segera mengajak Sasori untuk segera pergi menuju ruang acara resepsi dilaksanakan. Gadis pirang itu terdiam, diremasnya gaun yang ia kenakan. Ia menengadah, menatap kilauan warna-warna anggun penuh hipnotis yang dihasilkan lampu kristal di atas sana.

"Bukan cuma kalian yang pernah merasakan sakit..." napasnya terhela perlahan-lahan, "... aku juga."

~oOo~

Hotel Kigiku adalah salah satu dari banyak hotel milik Akasuna Group of Company yang terpilih sebagai tempat berlangsungnya resepsi pernikahan pemimpin mereka, Akasuna Seigo dengan seorang wanita kalangan menengah ke atas, Sasanuma Miroku.

Menurut kabar yang tersebar dari mulut ke mulut, wanita yang dinikahi oleh salah satu orang yang masuk dalam daftar jajaran pengusaha-pengusaha terkaya di Jepang itu adalah seorang janda beranak satu.

Hal ini menyebabkan banyaknya tanda tanya di antara rekan-rekan bisnis Seigo, sehingga kedatangan mereka memiliki lebih dari satu tujuan. Selain untuk memenuhi undangan, mereka datang untuk memastikan apakah kabar burung yang menjadi buah bibir di antara para pengusaha itu adalah fakta atau hanya sekedar bualan belaka.

Karena, siapapun tahu, orang-orang yang memiliki kuasa macam dirinya, pasti bisa memilih pasangan hidup sesuka hati bahkan bisa jadi terus berganti. Lalu, mengapa seorang Akasuna Seigo malah memilih janda beranak satu padahal di luar sana bertebaran gadis-gadis cantik yang tak segan mengemis cintanya walau hanya demi uang?

Alasan itulah yang mereka harapkan akan terlontar langsung dari lisan pemimpin Akasuna Group tersebut.

Juga, sekaligus melihat seperti apakah sosok "pewaris" yang digosipkan telah direbut oleh mantan istri Seigo, Haruno Manami.

Tak ayal, yang mendatangi pesta itu adalah orang-orang kalangan atas, atau bahkan berdarah biru. Mayoritas telah berumur, hanya sekelumit dari mereka yang menunjukkan garis-garis wajah bahwa mereka masihlah termasuk kategori kawula muda. Di dalam sana, hanya ada orang-orang yang pikirannya terpaku pada bisnis, bisnis dan bisnis.

Di mata Sakura, pesta ini sangatlah... abu-abu.

"Apa maksudnya semua ini?" protes gadis itu, menatap sekumpulan pria yang tengah mengobrol dengan segelas kristal wine di genggaman mereka. Ia melempar pertanyaan pada sosok pemuda di sampingnya, "Ini pesta apa?"

"Mana kutahu!" jawab Sasori, dalam hati ikut merasa kesal.

Sakura kembali mengeluh. Yang tertangkap oleh kedua telinganya hanyalah kata 'kontrak', 'saham', 'proposal', 'cek' dan segala macam kata yang sudah pasti ada hubungannya dengan dunia bisnis.

Membosankan.

Sudah satu jam seperti ini terus-menerus. Gadis itu mulai merasa jemu.

Setidaknya itu yang ia rasakan sampai kakak perempuannya datang dengan membawa seseorang,

"Hey! Kalian bengong terus sedari tadi!" tegur Shion seakan tak terjadi apa-apa di antara mereka sebelumnya. Sakura meliriknya sesaat, namun pandangannya langsung terpaku pada sosok yang dibawa Shion,

"G-Gaara?" ucapnya terbata.

"..." namun, pemuda itu tetap diam seribu bahasa.

Sakura berdiri, kemudian menghampiri pemuda berambut merah darah itu,

"Lama nggak bertemu, ya!" katanya ramah. Diperhatikannya Gaara dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut, seperti menyelidiki. Sakura tertawa kecil. Rasanya aneh sekali... ia masih ingat tinggi Gaara saat terakhir kali mereka bertemu, sangat pendek dan masih suka membawa-bawa boneka teddy bear berwarna coklat. Dan sekarang, tiba-tiba mereka bertemu lagi dalam keadaan sudah sangat berubah secara fisik ataupun kejiwaan.

"Gaara, apa kabarmu?" tanya Sasori yang sudah berdiri sejak tadi.

"Baik. Senang bertemu dengan kalian," jawab Gaara datar. Sepertinya dia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan.

"Jangan kaku begitu, dong! Kita, kan, saudara!" gurau Sakura sambil memukul punggung Gaara, tapi sepertinya terlalu keras hingga Gaara hampir terjengkang. Akhirnya, Shion menghadiahi satu jitakan di kepala Sakura.

"Maaf, ya. Saku-chan memang begitu," ujar Sasori mewakili adiknya, Sakura mendelik.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong..." matanya memperhatikan dua sosok pemuda berambut merah di depannya, "Onii-chan, tinggi Gaara hampir sama dengan tinggimu, ya... tapi, kayaknya lebih tinggi Gaara, deh..."

"Mau meledekku?" tanya Sasori, barulah Sakura sadar kalau ia salah bicara. Memang, sih... kalau dibandingkan dengan anak laki-laki kebanyakan, putra sulung keluarga Akasuna itu bisa dibilang bertubuh kecil.

"Cuma bercanda, kok. Jangan marah, dong~," cepat-cepat Sakura memperbaiki keadaan, "Walaupun kecil, bukan berarti lemah, kan? Aku juga kecil, tapi tadi Gaara sampai mau jatuh ketika kupukul."

"Itu karena kamu terlalu keras, baka!" sembur Shion. Dia yakin pasti ada bekas merah di punggung Gaara akibat ulah gadis bubblegum itu. Tidak apalah, dengan begini Shion jadi punya kesempatan melihat punggung Gaara, kan?

"Iya-iya, maaf!" sungut Sakura lebih kepada Shion. "Lagipula, Onii-chan banyak melindungiku!" lanjutnya lagi sambil tersenyum lebar. Shion memutar bola matanya karena melihat tingkah Sakura yang gampang berubah-rubah seperti itu.

"Sudahlah, kalau mau pamer keakraban jangan di sini!" ejek Shion yang mulai bosan. Dulu, ia selalu iri jika melihat keakraban Sasori dan Sakura, sebab ia jadi ingin punya saudara sejak awal karena melihat betapa dekatnya mereka, tapi sekarang tidak lagi.

"Siapa juga yang mau pamer!" tukas Sakura membela diri.

"Yah itu tadi! Kalian itu terlalu mesra tau!" ucap Shion sembari duduk di sofa yang tersedia. Sesungguhnya ucapan itu hanyalah gurauan, namun berhasil membuat otot-otot Sakura menegang dan Sasori menelan ludah.

Tetap tenang. Mereka harus bisa mengendalikan diri di tengah khalayak ramai.

"Lho? Kenapa kalian diam?" tanya Shion heran, ia menyuruh Gaara duduk di sebelahnya, diikuti Sakura yang bergegas duduk di samping sang kakak.

Ah, apa iya mereka seperti yang dikatakan Shion tadi?

... terlalu mesra?

Sakura memperhatikan jaraknya dengan Sasori. Lengan dan bahu mereka bersentuhan, panas tubuh seakan menembus sandang yang mereka kenakan. Rasanya begitu nyaman bila seperti ini, namun kini rasa takut juga menghantui. Tidak, ini terlalu dekat. Tidak ada celah sedikitpun...

Lalu, apa yang akan ia lakukan?

Gadis itu menarik napas. Sulit sekali rasanya... seperti ada ratusan ton beban yang mengekang tubuh. Begitu berat hanya untuk sekedar memperluas jarak di antara mereka berdua.

'Ayolah... untuk kebaikan kita juga!' batinnya meyakinkan diri, "Fiuh..."

Sontak, perilaku aneh gadis yang duduk di samping Sasori tersebut membuat pemuda itu menoleh ke arahnya, dan menemukan jeda yang cukup luas di sana. Ia terdiam, lalu langsung paham. Mengerti akan alasan mengapa Sakura melakukan itu.

Sakura benar-benar meresponnya secara langsung.

"Oh, jadi itu putra Anda?"

"Wah, baru pertama kali melihatnya. Ternyata mirip dengan Seigo-san..."

"Mengapa Anda menamakannya 'Sasori'?"

"Usianya berapa tahun?"

Sasori menyadari kalau dirinya tengah dibicarakan. Ulah siapa lagi kalau bukan ulah ayahnya. Lihat saja, pria itu kelihatan begitu bangga, entah apa saja yang sudah dikatakan Seigo tentang dirinya pada mereka semua. Semoga saja bukan hal-hal buruk atau hal-hal baik yang sebenarnya tidak pernah ada.

Kejengkelan pada Seigo pun timbul, ditambah lagi perasaan rikuh ketika orang-orang itu melempar pandangan ke arahnya, melihat dirinya dengan pandangan aneh seakan-akan Sasori adalah gelandangan di antara para bangsawan. Huh, andai saja pesta ini berakhir sekarang juga.

"Dia putra Anda satu-satunya, bukan? Apa Anda sudah mendidiknya untuk menjadi pewaris?"

'Pewaris?' batin Sasori, jujur ia sedikit tercekat.

Sungguh, selama ini tak pernah terlintas di otaknya tentang hal itu. Tak sekalipun terbersit dalam pikirannya, kalau suatu saat dialah yang akan menjadi penerus perusahaan sang ayah. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu baginya untuk menjadi seorang pemimpin.

Tapi, apa Sasori punya keinginan?

Pemuda itu bersandar ke sofa, kemudian memejamkan mata. Bagaimana? Itulah kata tanya yang pertama kali muncul.

Bila dipikir-pikir, harusnya ia senang jika tanggung jawab tersebut diserahkan padanya? Namun entah kenapa... Sasori malah merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang membebani pundaknya hingga terasa berat.

Yah... entah bagaimana jadinya nanti. Apalagi, Sasori sadar ia satu-satunya anak lelaki di rumah ini. Diam-diam, dalam hati ia jadi berharap kalau saudara tirinya laki-laki saja, atau kalau bisa... Shion berubah jadi laki-laki sekalian!

Ia geli sendiri saat membayangkan Shion dalam wujud seorang pria.

'Benar-benar konyol,' batinnya terkekeh. Bodoh sekali rasanya jika meminta hal yang tak mungkin begitu.

"Yah, Sasori, kan, masih remaja. Masalah mendidiknya untuk jadi pewaris, tidak perlu terburu-buru," santai sekali jawaban Seigo untuk pertanyaan rekannya tadi. Meski demikian, Sasori senang mendengar jawaban itu, "Dia perlu menikmati masa mudanya, kan? Biarkan saja dia senang-senang dulu, karena saya tau dia pernah menderita sebelumnya. Jadi, sebaiknya jangan terlalu dipaksakan."

Entah karena waktu, diri sendiri atau karena seseorang, pastilah ada penyebab di balik mengapa ayah mereka menjadi lebih pengertian ketimbang dulu. Hal ini patut disyukuri.

Tiba-tiba rasa lega memenuhi dadanya, membuat pemikiran berat tentang hal pewaris itu menjadi lebih lepas. Mungkin bukan sekarang saat yang tepat untuk memikirkan hal-hal tentang perusahaan dan semacamnya. Bukankah ini hari yang berbahagia meskipun bukan untuk semua orang?

"Heh, kenapa senyum-senyum?" celetuk Shion yang melihat senyum samar di wajah saudara laki-lakinya.

"Hm..." sahut Sasori. Dia terlalu malas untuk menjawab. Kalau terus-terusan seperti ini, bisa-bisa dia ketiduran. Tidak apa-apa, deh... bukannya bagus?

Sakura yang diam-diam mencuri pandang wajah kakaknya itu hanya bisa tertawa kecil, padahal ia sendiri tak memiliki bayangan tentang apa yang tengah dipikirkan Sasori hingga membuatnya tersenyum tanpa alasan.

"Sasori-kun!"

Hati Sakura masih tetap tenang hingga seseorang datang dan tanpa menghiraukan dirinya, orang itu mengambil tempat di antara dia dan Sasori. Bahkan, perilaku yang sukses menyedot perhatian orang-orang dewasa itu pun tak memberi pengaruh bagi si pelaku.

... seseorang telah membatasi jarak di antara mereka berdua.

"Aku langsung mencarimu tadi, syukurlah bisa ketemu!"

Mata hijaunya tak bisa lepas dari pemandangan di sisi. Kedua tangan gadis itu menelusup ke lengan Sasori, menggelayut manja di sana. Padahal, Sakura ada. Tepat di sampingnya. Tapi... kenapa? Kenapa dia berani...?

"Wah wah... baru datang langsung bermesraan. Duh, kalian ini..." goda Shion usil. Seolah tak mau kalah, ia ikut menirukan gaya Yakumo tadi pada Gaara. Namun saat menyadari kalau orang-orang memperhatikan mereka termasuk Papa-nya, Shion jadi malu sendiri.

Mendengar perkataan Shion, Sakura malah merasa panas. Kalau saja dia tahu, apa dia akan tetap bicara begitu? Atau dia akan menyindir Yakumo sebagai sebuah pembelaan secara tidak langsung?

Tangan mungil Sakura meremas gaunnya sekaligus menggigit bibir. Dalam hati, ia geram sekali. Adakah satu cara untuk menghilangkan rasa cemburu?

Karena saat ini, ia tidak boleh cemburu! Sekarang, di hadapan keluarganya, di hadapan ratusan tamu yang hadir, Sakura bukanlah siapa-siapa bagi Sasori. Ia hanya seorang adik saja, tidak lebih.

"Anu... aku..." gadis itu berdiri, menghindari kontak mata dengan orang-orang di hadapan tempatnya berdiri. Dalam hati, Sakura memutuskan mencari alasan sederhana untuk menghindar sesaat, "Aku mau ambil minuman!"

Dan ia pun berlari, meninggalkan keempat muda-mudi itu di sana.

Shion mengangkat alis, heran melihat tingkah Sakura yang agak aneh, "Kenapa dia? Kebelet pipis?"

"Ah, mungkin Sakura keberatan aku duduk di sini..." gumam Yakumo sambil tersenyum pada si pirang. Shion termangu,

"Kenapa? Kalian ada masalah?" tanyanya lagi, merasa penasaran.

"Nggak ada apa-apa, kok!" sangkal Yakumo. Diperhatikannya sosok Sakura yang dengan lincah menyalip orang-orang dewasa dengan mudah. Seulas senyuman aneh terlukis di wajahnya, "Ini baru permulaan, lho, Sakura..."

Begitu lirihnya ia berbisik, sampai tak seorangpun tahu Yakumo berbicara demikian. Tentu saja, karena tak ada yang boleh tahu tentang hal ini. Tidak Akasuna Shion, tidak juga Akasuna Sasori, apalagi Akasuna Sakura. Hanya Kurama Yakumo.

Hanya Kurama Yakumo... dan...

... 'teman-teman'nya.

.

.

.

Sakura mencengkram taplak mewah yang melapisi meja di mana kue-kue khusus untuk para tamu tertata rapi. Mulai dari kue-kue kering, cupcake, kue lapis, kue tradisional Jepang, hingga tart aneka warna yang bertingkat-tingkat ditaruh di meja itu.

Sejak dulu, Sakura sangat suka makanan manis. Permen, es krim, terutama kue-kue cantik seperti di hadapannya kini. Tidak peduli makan terlalu banyak bisa membuatnya gemuk atau lebih parahnya lagi terjangkit diabetes, ia akan melahapnya selagi ada.

Bayangan kudapan-kudapan manis itu memantul di kilau matanya. Namun, ia kehilangan selera. Semua itu tak mampu membuatnya tergoda untuk sekedar mencicipi. Jika dia adalah Sakura yang biasa, tangannya pasti sudah dipenuhi oleh beragam jenis kue yang semua orang yakin takkan mampu ia habiskan sendiri.

"Ukh..." kali ini, ia benar-benar tidak tertarik. Yang ada di hatinya malah keinginan untuk mengacaukan meja tersebut dan melemparkan semua kue di atasnya sepuas hati, "Aku nggak boleh emosi..."

Dicobanya untuk meredam amarah, mendinginkan rasa panas yang berpusat di dada, terasa hampir mencapai ubun-ubun. Ketika ia tengah berusaha, Sakura melihat banyak dark chocolate premium yang telah disusun sedemikian rupa di tengah meja.

Barulah Sakura ingat, katanya coklat seperti itu bisa menurunkan tekanan darah. Hah, mungkin saja dengan memakannya perlahan-lahan, rasa kesal yang ia rasakan bisa berkurang.

Tanpa banyak pikir, Sakura segera menghampiri coklat-coklat murni tersebut yang tertata tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Diambilnya satu, kemudian dia nikmati perlahan. Rasa pahit coklat itu membuat Sakura mengernyit. Dia lebih suka coklat susu.

Untuk kedua kalinya ia meraih. Namun, kali ini ada orang lain yang secara kebetulan mengambil coklat yang sama dengan Sakura, coklat berbentuk ikan mas koki,

"...!" Sakura membulatkan matanya saat tangan pucat itu hendak mengambil coklat miliknya. Duh, itu satu-satunya yang berbentuk ikan mas koki! "Siapa, si—kamu?"

"Sakura, ya."

"Sasuke-kun! Kok, bisa ada di sini?" seru Sakura kaget, telunjuknya mengarah ke wajah si bungsu Uchiha.

"Tentu saja untuk memenuhi undangan," jawab Sasuke seperlunya. Ia mengambil coklat berbentuk ikan mas koki dan menaruh makanan itu di piring yang ia bawa.

"Hey, itu punyaku!" ujar Sakura bermaksud mencegah Sasuke untuk mengambilnya.

"Masih ada yang lain, kan?" kelit Sasuke. Lagi-lagi hal sepele yang tak layak diperebutkan, "Lagipula rasanya sama."

Sakura menggeleng keras kepala, "Pokoknya aku mau yang itu!"

Dengan tidak sopannya, Sasuke melemparkan coklat tadi ke tempatnya semula tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Diperlakukan demikian, sebagai seorang gadis tentunya Sakura merasa tersinggung sekali,

"Wah, sopan banget!" ejeknya sambil meraih coklat itu. Sasuke mengacuhkannya dan bertanya,

"Kamu sendiri kenapa bisa di sini?" tanya Sasuke. Spontan saja Sakura merasa kaget

"Hellooo... memangnya Sasuke-kun nggak tahu margaku?" tanya Sakura sambil berkacak pinggang. Sasuke tetap saja bermuka tembok, membuat gadis itu melengos dan kembali bicara, "Akasuna Sakura. Tentu saja aku ini anak dari Akasuna Seigo, orang yang mengundang keluargamu untuk datang hari ini!"

Jeda beberapa detik.

...

"Begitu," sahut Sasuke. Memang sebuah keajaiban dunia jika seorang Uchiha Sasuke akan berseru kaget saat mengetahui hal ini. Lumayan terpuruk juga, nih...

"Ya! Bagaimana kamu bisa nggak menyadarinya? Kukira Sasuke-kun pintar!" celotehnya menggebu-gebu. Boleh, dong, kalau sekarang Sakura berbangga? Ternyata ia juga berasal dari keturunan orang berada seperti Sasuke!

"Yang bermarga Akasuna bukan cuma satu," ujar Sasuke langsung ke intinya.

"T-tapi, kan, jarang!" seru Sakura mulai sebal karena kalah bicara, "Lagipula Onii-chan, kan, mirip sama Tou-san, kalau kamu tau ayahku, harusnya kamu sadar, dong!" lanjutnya, belum puas dengan reaksi Sasuke.

"Terserah," sahut Sasuke tersenyum tipis, dipikir-pikir buat apa juga dia memperhatikan kalau Sasori itu mirip dengan Seigo jii-san (Sasuke sudah pernah bertemu dengan pria itu beberapa tahun yang lalu). Pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan itu berbalik, tanpa permisi memisahkan diri dengan Sakura.

Melihat perilaku Sasuke yang begitu cuek—memang Sasuke selalu cuek—ia menduga kalau mantan Ketua Osis di Konoha Chugakko tersebut sedang tak ingin memperdebatkan masalah tak penting. Ternyata Sasuke belum juga berubah.

Semula, Sakura memutuskan untuk kembali ketika panas di hatinya hilang terasa, namun saat melihat keadaan di sana, ia mengurungkan niat. Sepertinya bukan sekarang waktu yang tepat baginya untuk kembali bersama-sama dengan Shion, Gaara, Sasori dan Yakumo.

Buku-buku jarinya menegang, lalu terkepal kuat. Kembali ke sana hanya akan menghasilkan percikan minyak pada sisa-sisa api di relung hati Sakura. Lebih baik ia hindari sebelum api-api kecil itu berubah menjadi kobaran dahsyat.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura mencoba mengejar sosok Sasuke yang tidak jauh darinya. Si bungsu Uchiha berhenti berjalan, menemukan gadis merah muda tadi sudah berada di dekatnya, "Kamu duduk dengan siapa?"

Ditatapnya Sakura sembari berpikir,

"Itachi nii-san dan Okaa-san," jawab Sasuke. Ekspresi cerah langsung menghiasi wajah Sakura,

"Boleh aku duduk dengan kalian?" pinta Sakura memohon, "Aku nggak begitu nyaman duduk di sebelah sana. Teman-teman Tou-san berisik sekali!" jelasnya mencari-cari alasan. Padahal di mana pun sama saja.

"... hn," Sasuke mengangguk, lalu berjalan beriringan dengan Sakura. Gadis itu kelihatan lega, namun Sasuke juga melihat adanya rasa bingung yang bercampur dengan kelegaan. Apa sesuatu terjadi?

"Ngomong-ngomong, pestanya nggak seperti pesta pernikahan," celetuk Sakura memecah suasana, "Tou-san dan... uh... Mama terpencar begitu. Aku bahkan hanya melihat dia waktu pertama datang. Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Sakura meminta pendapat. Seperti biasa, Sasuke akan mengatakan,

"... hn."

"Puh, kamu selalu begitu... nggak jelas!"

.

.

.

Menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga Uchiha ternyata tidak terlalu buruk. Sakura cukup senang mengobrol dengan mereka, terutama sang ibu yang tutur katanya sangat lemah lembut, Uchiha Mikoto. Sekarang, Sakura tahu kalau wajah Sasuke merupakan warisan dari sang ibu.

Hal-hal yang menjadi topik pembicaraan sangatlah sederhana. Waktu Sakura datang bersama Sasuke, tiba-tiba saja Itachi menyindir bahwa Sasuke ingin memperkenalkan Sakura pada keluarganya demi masa depan, membuat Sakura malu setengah mati dan hanya bisa tertawa menanggapinya. Di lain pihak, Sasuke kelihatan ngambek sementara Mikoto malah terlihat senang.

Sakura kira, orangtua Sasuke akan sedingin anak bungsu mereka, namun ternyata ia salah. Mikoto banyak menanyainya berbagai hal, mulai dari hal kecil seperti hobi, makanan kesukaan, aktivitas sehari-hari, sampai-sampai tipe laki-laki seperti apa yang Sakura sukai. Tentu saja gadis itu sedikit kelabakan saat mencoba menjawab.

"Aku suka anak laki-laki yang agak cool..." jawab Sakura malu-malu, "Tapi, dia akan jadi manis kalau sedang berduaan dengan orang yang disukai. Yang semacam itu..." lanjutnya sambil memandangi sepatu.

Tiba-tiba, Itachi menyeletuk,

"Wah, itu Sasuke banget!" serobotnya.

"Itachi!" tegur Sasuke marah.

"Benar, lho! Sasuke itu... kamu belum tau saja dia seperti apa! Dia itu manja sekali sama orang-orang tertentu!" jelas Itachi tak gentar pada kejengkelan adiknya. Sasuke yang merasa terancam kepribadian rahasianya terbongkar, langsung menginjak kaki Itachi, membuat pemuda itu meringis kesakitan.

"Sudah-sudah! Kalian berdua ini kekanakan! Malu, dong, sama Sakura!" tegur Mikoto, kedua putranya langsung terdiam, membuat ibu dua anak tersebut kembali beralih pada Sakura, "Lagipula, Sakura pasti suka laki-laki yang dewasa, kan?"

Di benak Sakura langsung tergambar wajah cemberut seorang pemuda berambut merah. Um... mungkin bila bicara soal laki-laki dewasa, wajah dan postur tubuh pemuda itu hampir mendekati dewasa, deh...

"Hahaha... secara fisik, aku lebih suka yang agak sedikit kecil tapi kuat!" jawab Sakura terburu-buru. Duh, kesalahankah bila dia berkata seperti ini?

"Ooh, ternyata cowok kecil yang kuat, ya," ujar Mikoto sambil membayangkan kira-kira seperti apa tipe laki-laki yang tadi dijelaskan Sakura. Nyonya Uchiha itu lalu memperhatikan Sasuke, "Wah, sayangnya Sasuke nggak kecil, dia tinggi..."

"..." dalam hati Sasuke tidak terima diperhatikan oleh Mikoto seperti demikian.

"M-memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sakura mulai was-was. Mikoto tersenyum,

"Soalnya kalau satu sama lain memenuhi kriteria, mungkin saja Baa-san bisa meminta persetujuan Seigo-san untuk menjodohkan kalian."

Gadis itu terperangah. Menjodohkan katanya? Jangan bercanda!

"Aku dan Sasuke-kun bahkan belum lulus SMA," gumam Sakura ragu, "Memangnya bisa?"

Mikoto mengedipkan sebelah mata, "Tentu saja bisa! Pertama buat perjanjian antara keluarga kami dengan keluargamu, atau langsung ditunangkan saja supaya nggak terlepas. Apalagi keluarga Uchiha cukup dekat dengan keluarga Akasuna, juga sebaliknya."

"Okaa-san." Sasuke yang mulai tidak nyaman mulai bertindak.

"Ini, kan, hanya seandainya, Sasuke," tukas Mikoto memberi pengertian, "Memangnya, Sakura mau dijodohkan dengan Sasuke?"

"... ah," ia menunduk, kemudian berpaling ke arah berlawanan. Matanya seakan terpenjara saat melihat sepasang mata dengan sorot tak terbaca di seberang sana, tengah memberinya tatapan yang maknanya tak mampu Sakura terka, "Aku... sekarang nggak mau memikirkan hal seperti itu."

Ia terdiam dalam sunyi dunianya sendiri, memandang sendu Sasori yang membuang muka, mengabaikannya seolah ia mendengar segalanya. Jauh di dasar lubuk hati yang paling dalam, Sakura merasa takut hingga gemetar bukan kepalang, darah seolah tak lagi mengalir di kedua telapak tangan. Dingin, amat sangat dingin...

Semua itu, hanya karena satu pertanyaan yang membuat Sakura semakin takut untuk menghadapi waktu di kemudian hari, yaitu; bagaimana kalau semua yang dikatakan Mikoto menjadi kenyataan?

.

.

.

"Sudah mau pulang?" tanya Sakura pada keluarga Uchiha, sebenarnya ia agak kecewa kehilangan teman mengobrol. Ditambah lagi rasa kantuk mulai menyerang.

"Kami nggak pulang, kok. Soalnya sudah mem-booking kamar di hotel ini," jelas Mikoto. Kini lengkap sudah keluarga mereka dengan beresnya urusan Uchiha Fugaku yang sejak awal tidak bergabung dengan mereka entah ke mana rimbanya, "Rencananya mau menetap tiga hari lagi. Di sini ada laut, kan?"

"Oh, iya... laut," gumam Sakura. Ia baru ingat kalau di Suna ada laut, namun letaknya cukup jauh dari sini.

"Besok Sakura ulang tahun, kan? Mau merayakan di mana?" tanya Mikoto penuh perhatian. Benar juga! Kenapa Sakura bisa lupa kalau besok ulang tahunnya yang kelima belas? Padahal dulu dialah yang selalu paling heboh saat mendekati hari kelahiran.

"Mungkin... di laut!" jawabnya meski masih gamang. Katanya pesta ulang tahun pun dirayakan di sini, namun sepertinya akan membosankan layaknya pesta tadi.

"Wah, itu bagus! Bisa sekalian berangkat bersama keluarga kami!" ujar Mikoto meyakinkan, "Kalau begitu, kami pergi ke kamar dulu, ya, Sakura."

Mikoto memberikan kecupan di kening gadis itu, kemudian berpamitan padanya. Tinggallah Sakura sendiri duduk di sana, meratapi sepi. Ruangan ini pun mulai ditinggalkan para tamu, hanya tinggal puluhan orang saja yang masih menetap.

Tak mau menghabiskan waktu untuk melamun tanpa memikirkan apapun, Sakura memutuskan untuk menghampiri Seigo yang masih asyik mengobrol, meski kali ini sembari duduk santai dan ada Miroku di sampingnya. Heran, Sakura kira hanya wanita yang senang mengobrol lama-lama.

"Tou-san," panggilnya jemu, "Kapan mau pulang?"

"Kamu mengantuk, ya? Ya sudah, pulang duluan saja dengan kakakmu!" Seigo menilik Sasori di belakang, "Bangunkan dia. Sepertinya ketiduran."

Sakura mengeluh. Bagaimana dia bisa membangunkan Sasori tanpa beban jika mengingat pandangan aneh Sasori padanya tadi? Mungkin saja Sasori marah, karena itulah sikapnya seperti itu!

"Tou-san," panggilnya lagi, memperlambat waktu, "Besok aku mau ke laut."

"Hah? Besok kamu ulang tahun, kan?" tanya Seigo sambil mengangkat kedua alis merahnya.

"Karena itu aku mau ke sana," timpalnya menegaskan, "Aku nggak mau ulang tahunku membosankan kayak tadi!"

Seigo tertawa hambar.

"Tentu saja boleh. Iya, kan, Seigo?" kata Miroku meminta persetujuan suaminya. Miroku sebenarnya sangat mengerti perasaan Sakura sebagai anak muda. Mendengar itu, mau tidak mau Seigo harus mengiyakan,

"Baiklah. Besok kita ke laut!" keputusan pun sudah bulat, Sakura tersenyum samar mengetahui keinginannya terkabul. Jika tidak sedang mengantuk, ia pasti sudah bersorak senang lalu melompat kegirangan.

"Tapi..." Sakura melirik teman-teman Seigo dan Miroku, "Aku hanya mau keluarga kita yang ikut, juga keluarga Uchiha," yah... Sakura memang keberatan kalau acaranya terlalu ramai. Buat apa ramai jika ia tak mampu bersenang-senang dengan semuanya? Yang ada malah jadi pusing!

Beberapa dari rekan-rekan Seigo dan Miroku yang ada kelihatannya agak sedikit tersinggung, tapi, peduli amat dengan mereka? Kenal dengan Sakura saja tidak, tidak perlulah baginya untuk memikirkan mereka, hanya membuat capek hati saja.

Sebelum berbalik meninggalkan para bapak dan ibu yang sedang kongres itu, Miroku meminta Sakura untuk membangunkan Sasori. Jadilah ia tampak enggan serta bingung. Tidak ada alasan bagi Sakura untuk merasa takut, jangan tanya kenapa, karena tentu saja Sasori tidak akan menggigit jika ia mengganggu ketenangannya! Dan Sakura pun tak mungkin pulang duluan tanpa bicara apapun terkecuali jika ia sudah siap untuk diinterogasi dan diabaikan selama beberapa hari.

Pastinya Sakura tidak ingin itu terjadi.

Mau tidak mau, harus Sakura lakukan.

Dengan sisa-sisa keberanian yang bergumul dalam diri, Sakura mendekati sosok yang tampak menutupi penglihatan dengan punggung tangannya itu. Sebelum Sakura sempat menegur sang putra sulung, tiba-tiba namanya sudah dipanggil lebih dulu,

"Sakura."

Tidak ada suffiks '-chan' di belakangnya.

"Onii-chan nggak benar-benar tidur?"

"Tadi bicara apa dengan keluarga Uchiha?" tanyanya, mengabaikan perkataan Sakura sertamerta menurunkan punggung tangannya, menampakkan sepasang mata yang bagai terbuat dari kaca.

Ini serius.

"Cuma hal-hal biasa, bukan apa-apa..." jawabnya khawatir. Firasatnya mengatakan sesuatu pasti terjadi setelah ini, Sakura yakin. Yang pasti, sesuatu itu bukan hal yang mereka inginkan.

Tanpa kata-kata, Sasori berdiri dan pergi sambil lalu, seolah-olah ingin meninggalkan Sakura tanpa beban dan alasan yang jelas adanya. Benar-benar tidak bisa dimengerti. Apa yang salah? Atau... siapa yang bersalah?

Tak mau membiarkannya begitu saja, Sakura segera mensejajarkan dirinya dengan sang kakak, mencoba untuk kelihatan sewajar mungkin. Ekspresi tenang yang dipaksakan tersirat jelas saat ia bertanya,

"Onii-chan marah padaku?"

Sebuah seringai getir meraja di bibirnya,

"Menurutmu?" jawab Sasori sembari terus melangkah. Sakura berjengit jengkel. Tidak, ia tidak bisa membalasnya sekarang, tempat ini tidaklah aman.

Sangat kebetulan ketika mereka hendak turun menggunakan lift, lift itu tengah kosong tak berpenumpang. Mereka memasukinya, lalu Sasori menekan tombol menuju lantai pertama. Begitu lift tertutup rapat, cepat-cepat Sakura membalas pertanyaan Sasori,

"Apa menurut Onii-chan, aku juga marah?"

Tentu saja mereka berdua sudah mengerti apa persoalannya tanpa mesti dijelaskan lagi.

"Aku nggak marah."

"Terus kenapa Onii-chan bersikap begini? Jujur aku marah pada Onii-chan, tapi seperti persetujuan kita, sekarang, di sini... aku bukan siapa-siapamu! Aku nggak bisa marah hanya karena gadis itu duduk di sampingmu!"

"Aku nggak marah, aku cuma cembu—" BRAK!

Ting!

Seorang turis mancanegara tampak kebingungan saat melihat seorang pemuda bersetelan tuxedo putih tengah mendesak seorang gadis berambut soft pink di sudut lift yang akan ia naiki untuk menuju kamarnya. Ia berdeham, seolah menyadarkan 'pasangan' itu kalau lift bukanlah tempat yang tepat.

Walau kejadian sebenarnya tidak seperti yang turis tersebut pikirkan.

"Ukh..." melihat pandangan pria asing yang pasti berpikiran negatif pada mereka, Sasori meringis. Segera diseretnya Sakura keluar dari lift, membawanya sebelum terjadi hal-hal yang tak diinginkan.

"Apa kita akan pulang?" dengan tidak sabar Sakura bertanya. Ia ingin segera meluruskan semua ini, tak ada tempat yang lebih aman untuk melakukannya selain di rumah, terutama di dalam kamar.

Memang pertanyaan Sakura lagi-lagi tak dijawab, namun hal yang terpenting adalah sepertinya apa yang ia mau akan terkabul karena Sasori membawanya ke mobil yang mereka pakai untuk datang kemari.

Di luar dugaan, bukannya masuk ke dalam mobil, Sasori malah kembali menyudutkan Sakura seperti sebelumnya. Potongan kejadian masa lalu seolah kembali terulang.

Sakura tak sanggup melakukan apapun, selain menatap wajah di hadapannya yang tertimpa kilauan lampu malam, membuat pahatan sempurna itu tampak temaram di bawah sang cahaya. Bagaikan lukisan, sebuah masterpiece...

Mahakarya dari sang Raja Seniman dari semua raja seniman di Bumi ini. Yang Sakura harapkan hanya akan jadi miliknya seorang.

Namun, walaupun ia sangat menginginkannya, kali ini Sakura menolak saat sosok masterpiece itu mencoba untuk menutup jarak di antara mereka.

"Tahan dirimu," ia bergumam, kedua tangannya menghalangi usaha Sasori untuk saling menyatukan napas, melupakan waktu, "... ini di luar."

Pemuda itu benar-benar kalut,

"..."

"Sudahlah, aku capek. Kita pulang sekarang," pintanya, membuka pintu mobil dan segera masuk.

Sasori menghela napas, mencoba menjernihkan pikiran. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir, tak percaya pula mengapa dirinya bisa kehilangan kendali diri, hanya karena hal sepele macam tadi?

Mungkin sekarang Sakura-lah yang akan lebih banyak membimbingnya.

'Apa menurut Onii-chan, aku juga marah?'

Pertanyaan itu terngiang di telinganya. Tak seharusnya ia seperti ini, karena Sakura pasti merasakan hal yang tiada beda dengan apa yang ia rasa. Mereka sama-sama bersalah, tapi juga sama-sama menjadi korban.

Entah mengapa, tetap saja rasanya tidak tertahankan...

Tuk tuk!

"Ayo cepat!" terdengar suara gadisnya yang bersungut-sungut di balik kaca, membuatnya tergesa untuk segera memenuhi permintaan sang Tuan Putri.

Di balik semua yang terjadi, satu hal yang luput dari pengetahuan Sasori dan Sakura adalah; kalau seseorang muncul dari suatu tempat tersembunyi beberapa saat setelah mobil mereka keluar dari wilayah hotel. Wajahnya terkejut, tapi juga kelihatan puas sekaligus senang.

Tangannya mencengkram kamera digital yang mengalungi lehernya pasrah,

"Alasan Yakumo-sama ternyata bukan main-main."

Sosok itu menyeringai,

"Beruntungnya aku mendapatkan foto ini..."

**Tsuzuku...**

Tadinya, chapter ini nyampe 50 halaman OpenOffice, itu juga masih pertengahan cerita, tapi karena kepanjangan Fuyu potong aja, deh... yah, meski closing-nya jadi cliffhanger, sih ==" -emang selalu cliffhanger!-

Ah, maaf juga apdetnya telat -sujud-

Fuyu gak tau harus ngomong apa, nih. Bales review anon aja deh,

**onyx pink hazell**

Halo, salam kenal ^^

Wah, makasih udah ngingetin kalo ada typo, jarang-jarang ada reader yang care sama kekurangan fict Fuyu, tapi Fuyu seneng kamu ngingetin, hehe... :D

Wah, suka Triple S? (maksud: SasoSakuSasu) Fuyu kasih sedikit info, deh... SSS bakal lebih menonjol -?- kalau fict ini bener-bener udah mendekati akhir banget. Di sana Sasuke bakal lebih banyak interaksi sama Sakura. Makanya, doain aja fict ini cepet tamat, ya~

Makasih reviewnya :D

**Boo**

Salam kenal ^^

Boo-san bener-bener memperhatikan, ya? Fuyu aja gak mikir sampe ke situ lho -reader: dasar author asal-asalan!-

Oke, Fuyu tau kalo udah umur 10 tahun kamar anak mesti dipisah. Di fict ini, rumah tempat Sakura tinggal adalah rumah kecil dengan dua kamar. Satu kamar ibunya, dan satu kamar anak-anak.

Dari kecil, Sakura dan Sasori tidur satu kamar di satu ranjang bertingkat. Sakura memang bisa tidur sama Manami, tapi kalo menurut Fuyu yang juga pernah ngalamin hal semacem ini sama kakak-kakak Fuyu, kalau ada anak yang satu tidur sama orangtuanya, yang satu lagi tidur di kamarnya sendiri, anak yang tidur sama orangtuanya itu bakal merasa iri sama saudaranya yang punya kamar pribadi. Apalagi kalau umur bertambah, perasaan pengen punya ruangan sendiri pun pasti makin besar, dan pasti nggak mau tidur sama orangtua.

Nah, Manami sebagai ibu yang baik -halah- pasti nggak mau punya anak yang suka iri sama orang lain, makanya dia mengajarkan Sasori dan Sakura untuk berbagi. Karena itu kamarnya disatukan supaya adil, tapi malah keterusan sampai mereka remaja, yah... mungkin Manami merasa gak akan terjadi apa-apa, toh mereka saudara, jadi dia nggak terlalu mempermasalahkan. Ini memang salah satu kesalahan Manami juga, akhirnya terjadilah konflik-konflik yang sekarang berlangsung di fict ini, walaupun hal ini gak pernah disinggung dalam cerita, tapi nanti bakal ada chapter yang sedikit meributkan tentang masalah kamar ini :)

Maafkan Fuyu kalau jawaban Fuyu gak masuk akal. Fuyu juga manusia yang masih banyak kekurangan, termasuk karya-karya Fuyu ^^v

Thanks buat review Boo-san, tentang masalah cinta terlarang mereka, yah... konflik utama di fic Fuyu kan emang itu, jadi mau gimana lagi dong -digetok-

Ngomong-ngomong, Fuyu seneng dapet review yang kayaknya agak sedikit emosi ini. Itu berarti Boo-san terbawa sama ceritanya ya? Ya? Ya? Ya? XD -reader: GR lu!-

Duh, maaf nih balesan reviewnya kepanjangan T^T

Oke deh, makasih reviewnya :)

**Dhinar Sii Quiinchy Akasuna**

Kaaa~k, kita jarang banget ngobrol, ya? Pasti Fuyu dikira sombong T^T

Huweee... makasih banget Kakak masih setia baca fict jelek Fuyu -hug- bahagia banget punya readers setia -mata berkaca-kaca-

Hoho... Fuyu juga blushing sendiri waktu baca bagian itu. Rasanya gimanaaaa gitu~ -nari hula- syukur deh kalo disukai :3

Maaf kalo Fuyu apdetnya lama, tapi yang penting apdet, kan? -plak-

Waduh, jangan bilang Fuyu cantik dong! Fuyu mah JELEK! -nonjokin muka sendiri-

Hehe, makasih reviewnya Kak! :*

**Via-chan**

Kayaknya mau sampe chapter 30-an :D -readers: WTF!-

SasoSaku emang paling so sweeeet~~~ -terbang-

Makasih reviewnya, ya! ^^

**akasuna akira**

Duh, senengnya reader-ku yang satu ini masih setia Q_Q -hug-

Terus doain supaya fict Fuyu tambah seru dan gak cheesy, ya... Makasih banget reviewnya ^^b

**Lily love snowdrop**

Oh, ini Oline takarai, ya? :D

Aduh, jangan dikebut, dong... nanti banyak yang terlewat~ -plak!- hehe, becanda ^^v

Benarkah kayak baca novel beneran? 8D duh, senangnya~~~

Kalo dibuat buku nggak bisa, dong... ini kan fanfict. Lagian kalo dibikin versi original-nya, harus cerita yang belum pernah diposting dimanapun dalam bentuk apapun :3

Jangan ditendang, dong~ Yakumo kan penyakitan -hug Yakumo- kasian, kan? :3 -readers: kagak!-

.

Aduh, sekalinya bales review jadi panjang banget ==" maaf ya... -perasaan minta maaf mulu deh =="-

Special thanks for:

**Nerine 'Jie**

**D kiroYoiD**

**Hana Arny**

**rifuki**

**Uchiha Yuki-chan**

**Lily love snowdrop**

**akasuna akira**

**Via-chan**

**kimichi-kun**

**Momo Saitou**

**Ryuku S. A. J**

**sava kaladze**

**Chissieziin**

**Boo**

**onyx pink hazell**

**ck mendokusei**

**RyeoUchiha  
**

Makasih buat semua yang baca fic ini ^^

Sampai ketemu di next chapter! :D


	26. Kimochi

**Sister Lover**

**by**

**Fuyuzakura-hime**

**BokuImo © Kotomi Aoki**

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Romance/Family/Drama**

**.**

**Starring:**

**Akasuna no Sasori**

**Haruno Sakura**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rate: T (15+)**

**Warning: AU, Incest, OOC, OC, DLDR!**

**.**

**~oOo~**

**Kimochi**

**~oOo~**

"Halo?"

Di bawah terangnya rembulan yang bertengger anggun dengan para anak bintang dan gerombolan awan, seorang gadis tampak duduk tenang. Gadis itu sendirian, ayunan yang ia tempati berayun perlahan, menyebabkan ujung jari-jari kakinya menggesek rerumputan yang telah menjelma menjadi karpet baginya. Sepi memang, namun ia merasa cukup walau hanya ditemani ponsel dalam genggaman untuk mengusir sunyi. Bahkan lingkup gelap yang hanya diterangi oleh benda-benda langit pun tak membuatnya gentar.

"Kenapa nggak menelpon saja?" suaranya yang terkesan begitu hati-hati mengalun, seolah takut membangunkan seisi rumah. Matanya membalas pengawasan sang bulan di atas sana, "Oh, begitu ..."

Ingin mencari suasana baru, gadis itu beranjak dari tempat semula, kemudian menjejakkan kaki di tepi kolam renang yang ada. Tanpa jemu ia memperhatikan permukaan air yang tenang lagi berkilau seperti perak. Samar bayangan bulan kedua terlukis di atasnya.

"Besok, aku jadi ke laut, lho," ia berujar, kelihatan senang dengan fakta yang baru ia katakan, "Bilang saja pada Mikoto baa-san, ya. Oh ya, aku juga sudah bilang pada Tou-san supaya menginap di sana ..."

Merasa tertarik oleh permukaan air kolam yang tenang, ia tergoda untuk mencari tahu sesejuk apakah genangan air yang cukup luas tersebut. Tanpa ragu, ia duduk di tepian, bersila terlebih dahulu,

"Apa? ... yang ikut cuma keluargaku dan keluargamu saja. Aku sudah bilang, kok," paparnya, beberapa detik kemudian ia tampak bingung sekaligus tertawa, "Tentu saja Onii-chan ikut! Kok, kayaknya nggak suka? Kamu takut sama Onii-chan, ya?"

Ketika salah satu ujung kakinya menyentuh permukaan air, riak ombak mini menggoyahkan ketenangan, ia meringis kecil kala mengetahui jika air itu terasa begitu dingin, tapi juga menyegarkan. Tanpa peduli, kedua kakinya pun mulai tenggelam, lalu diayuhkan ke arah berlawanan.

"Onii-chan orang yang baik, kok," ia tersenyum kecil, sekaligus merasa bersalah karena mengatakan sebuah kalimat yang akan menutupi kebenaran, "Dia cuma terlalu over saja sama aku. Wajar, kan? Mungkin dia cuma ta—"

"Maaf, Uchiha-san..." seseorang merebut ponselnya dari belakang, melanjutkan kalimatnya yang tercekat akibat bekapan yang telah orang itu lakukan, "Anak perempuan harus tidur kalau sudah selarut ini."

Sakura mulai memberontak saat tubuhnya didekap erat, menyebabkan air kolam menjadi lebih kacau. Bibirnya yang dibekap membuat permintaannya untuk dilepas tak terdengar jelas, namun dapat ia rasa kaki sosok di belakangnya ikut terjun ke air, menahan kaki Sakura untuk terus berayun kasar.

"Apa menelpon seseorang harus di luar malam-malam?"

Seluruh tubuhnya melemas saat napas demi napas yang terasa panas itu berhembus tepat di daun telinga. Sensasinya aneh. Dia tak terbiasa melakukannya di tempat terbuka, tempat di mana semua makhluk bisa menyaksikan mereka. Baik yang mati, atau pun yang hidup.

Dan sekarang, jantungnya benar-benar berdebar kencang. Rasa panas yang menyelubungi mereka berdua di tengah dinginnya malam, juga rasa takut karena resiko akan apa yang sang kakak perbuat, semuanya bergabung menjadi satu hingga mengakibatkan dentuman dalam dadanya terasa begitu kuat.

"Onii-chan..."

"Sekarang sudah lewat tengah malam," ia menyela, sudah tahu apa yang akan Sakura ingatkan, "Ini memang di luar, tapi sudah sangat larut."

Secara tidak langsung, Sasori sudah berkata bahwa takkan ada yang melihat. Tak ada jaminan, karena itulah rasa khawatir di hati Sakura sulit dipupuskan.

Sakura hanya bisa pasrah ketika Sasori menumpukan dagunya ke rimbunan merah mudanya yang lembut lagi tebal. Sedikit demi sedikit, ia mulai merasa nyaman dengan keadaan. Hangat. Tadinya Sakura benar-benar ingin menghindari, namun sekarang ia malah menginginkan waktu terhenti.

Andai saja mereka bisa berduaan seperti ini tanpa harus sembunyi-sembunyi ...

"... yang tadi maaf," gumam pemuda itu, tersirat penyesalan pada nada bicaranya.

Mengerti maksud dari permintaan maaf tersebut, Sakura menggeleng,

"Bukan salah Onii-chan," ia menggenggam tangan Sasori yang memeluknya dari belakang, "Aku juga minta maaf kalau membuatmu marah ... makanya ... aku nggak bisa tidur."

"Aku nggak marah," ralat Sasori, ini yang ketiga kalinya ia mengucapkan kalimat yang sama. Sakura terkikik,

"Ya, ya, aku tau ..." ia kembali memainkan kakinya, "Cemburu itu tanda cinta," lanjut Sakura bahagia. Sasori terdiam, mungkin sekarang ia sedang tersipu.

Jeda sunyi yang sedikit lama membuat Sakura teringat akan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan rencana ulang tahunnya besok,

"Onii-chan sudah beli kado untukku?" tanyanya iseng, ingin tahu saja.

"Sudah," jawab Sasori singkat padat.

"Apa? Apa?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Ulang tahun terdahulu biasanya ia mendapatkan barang yang sedang ia inginkan dari Manami atau Sasori, padahal jelas-jelas barang itu sama sekali tidak berguna.

"Saku-chan maunya apa?" Sasori bertanya balik, membuat Sakura berpikir sejenak. Puh, rasanya jadi seperti orang tua pada anak saja ...

"Hmm ... aku ... mau semua yang ada pada Onii-chan," guraunya sembari menengadah. Warna buah peach menghiasi pipinya yang ranum, tampak begitu menggoda terkena pendar cahaya keperakan sang dewi malam.

"..." tidak tahu mesti menjawab apa, ia hanya bisa membuang muka. Bisa saja dia membuat Sasori kehabisan kata ...

"Eh, besok, kan, kita ke laut, tapi aku nggak bisa berenang," celetuknya. Renang memang salah satu cabang olahraga yang Sakura tidak mahir melakukannya, "Onii-chan ajari aku, ya!"

"Belajar saja sekarang," ujar Sasori, menatap kolam renang di depannya. Terang saja Sakura terkejut,

"Sekarang, kan, dingin!" ucapnya tidak percaya dengan perkataan Sasori agar Sakura belajar berenang sekarang juga. Banyak resiko yang dapat terjadi jika masuk ke air tengah malam begini. Sasori tentunya cukup pintar untuk mengetahui tentang hal itu, namun dengan santainya ia menyahut,

"Kalau kamu kedinginan, nanti tinggal kuhangatkan," dekapannya semakin dipererat.

Mendadak otak Sakura pun dipenuhi oleh imajinasi terlarang,

"A-apa-apaan, sih!" katanya bersungut-sungut, "Aku nggak bercanda. Kalau sekarang, aku bisa sakit tau ... aku nggak mau minum obat kalau itu terjadi. Tou-san akan memarahimu dan menyuruhmu bertanggung jawab!"

Meski sudah berkoar-koar penuh ancaman, kenyataannya Sasori malah terkekeh mendengar semua yang Sakura ucapkan,

"Pikiranmu sempit, ya ..." gumam Sasori, ia kembali berulah di telinga Sakura, "Kalau kamu sakit dan nggak mau minum obat, aku tinggal meminumkan obatnya dari mulut ke mulut, kan? Rasanya pasti lebih manis ..."

Blush ...!

"Berhentilah menggodaku! Lepaskan!" Sakura kembali membabi buta. Malu, curiga, takut dan bahagia menjadi satu, menghasilkan perasaan aneh yang membuat seluruh ototnya menegang tak karuan. Duh, kenapa perutnya serasa diaduk-aduk?

"Ssshh ... nanti semua orang terbangun!" Sasori memperingatkan. Harusnya Sakura tahu, semakin ia memberontak, semakin Sasori akan menggodanya lebih parah lagi.

Senang rasanya melihat kepanikan Sakura. Entahlah, dia suka saja melihat ekspresi gadisnya ketika digodai seperti ini. Ekspresi langka yang hanya muncul saat mereka memiliki kesempatan berdua.

Benar-benar manis.

"Biar saja! Dasar Onii-chan mesum!"

"Nggak mau menurut, ya? Sepertinya aku memang harus menyumpal mulutmu."

"...!"

**~oOo~**

"Halo, Aku Akasuna Sakura! Hari ini aku berulang tahun, jadi akulah yang paling istimewa sekarang! Dan rencana hari ini adalah; LAUT! IYEEEY!"

Keluarga Akasuna yang tengah memasukkan barang-barang ke dalam mobil hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat prilaku putri bungsu mereka. Sedari tadi, anak itu terus saja mengoceh di hadapan handycam-nya. Katanya, sih, ingin meliput hari yang hanya akan terjadi setahun sekali ini.

Biarkan sajalah, asal dia senang mereka pun senang. Yah, meskipun ada yang merasa jengkel dengan pilihan Sakura untuk menggunakan mobil paling jelek milik ayah mereka.

"Nah, sebelumnya akan kuperkenalkan orang-orang di belakangku!" gadis itu berjalan mundur, kemudian menyorot Shion yang tengah memasukkan kopernya yang ketiga, "Yang ini kakakku, namanya Shion! Sekedar info, dia ini sangat royal dan menyebalkan! Aku sampai nggak habis pikir kenapa bisa ada orang seperti dia!"

"AAARGH! Kenapa kita nggak pakai limousine saja, sih!" jerit Shion mengabaikan opini Sakura tentangnya. Tidak mau terkena semburan gunung berapi, Sakura memilih untuk segera menyingkir.

Kali ini, Seigo yang tengah mengecek mesin mobil.

"Nah, ini Tou-san, namanya Akasuna Seigo," ujar Sakura, memperlihatkan sosok Seigo yang asyik dalam kegiatannya sendiri, memeriksa mesin di balik kap mobil, "Hari ini Tou-san yang akan menyetir, lho! Habisnya, kalau pakai supir, kan, nggak asyik!"

"Sakura, bisa tolong bawakan ini ke laci mobil?" pinta Miroku yang muncul dari dalam rumah, Sakura meraih kotak berisi obat-obatan itu dan mulai kembali meliput,

"Ini Mama Miroku yang baru saja menikah sama Tou-san!" seru Sakura sudah seperti sales yang tengah promosi.

"Halo ..." Miroku melambaikan tangannya ke arah kamera sesaat sebelum Sakura beranjak untuk menaruh obat-obatan itu.

Dengan penuh semangat, Sakura masuk ke jok depan dan membuka laci untuk menaruh kotak dalam genggamannya. Kebetulan, di sana tengah ada Sasori yang duduk santai setelah beres memasukkan barang-barangnya dan barang-barang orang tua mereka ke bagasi. Tidak mau ketinggalan, Sakura mulai mengarahkan kameranya kepada Sasori,

"Dan ini adalah kakakku yang satu lagi, Akasuna Sasori!" ia berseru, membuat Sasori mengernyitkan dahi akibat kenyaringan pita suara adiknya. "Um ... aku nggak bisa berkomentar banyak tentangnya. Yang jelas, dia suka sekali membuatku kewalahan!"

"Apa maksudnya itu?" tanya Sasori, menoleh ke arah kamera dengan seringaian jahil. Buru-buru Sakura menimpali,

"Oke. Baru itu saja yang bisa kuperkenalkan. Nanti, akan ada keluarga Uchiha bersama kami, lho! Aku akan terus meliput perjalanan ini, tapi sekarang aku harus membantu keluargaku dulu. Buh-bye!"

Baru saja Sakura mematikan kameranya, Shion langsung mengomel,

"Daripada meliput hal nggak jelas begitu, lebih baik bantu aku!" serunya. Kali ini sebuah koper mini yang entah apa isinya ikut bergabung dalam bagasi. Aneh aneh saja. Mereka, kan, cuma mau ke pantai, tapi kenapa Shion begitu sibuk membawa barang-barang sebegini banyak?

Kayak mau minggat saja, deh ...

"Onee-san, jangan banyak-banyak, dong! Kita, kan, cuma sebentar menginapnya!" tegur Sakura. Dia saja cuma membawa satu koper dan sebuah tas khusus travelling. Kalau bawa terlalu banyak, pulangnya nanti pasti susah!

"Terlambat, deh ... aku sudah memasukkan semuanya!" tukas Shion, bermaksud meledek Sakura. Gadis merah muda itu hanya mengangkat bahu menanggapi ledekan kakak perempuannya.

"Shion, sudah semua?" tanya Miroku memastikan,

"Sudah, Ma!" sahut Shion.

"Kalau begitu cepat semuanya naik!" perintah Seigo yang sudah beres dengan urusan mesinnya. Sebenarnya sedari tadi ia melakukan itu untuk membunuh waktu karena Shion terlalu lama memasukkan barang-barangnya.

Sasori yang semula duduk di depan segera turun dan masuk ke jok paling belakang, diikuti oleh Sakura. Sebenarnya jok tengah masih cukup untuk diduduki tiga orang, namun Shion malah merasa senang dengan keputusan Sakura dan Sasori untuk duduk terpisah. Dengan begitu, Shion bisa mendapatkan tempat yang lebih luas untuk dirinya sendiri. Siapa tak mau?

"Sudah siap?" tanya Seigo pada istri dan anak-anaknya.

"Ya."

"SIAAAP!" tentu saja yang paling bersemangat adalah si bungsu.

.

.

.

Sudah dua jam perjalanan. Seigo tetap berkonsentrasi pada jalan yang dilalui, Miroku masih duduk tenang di sampingnya. Sedangkan ketiga anak mereka, ada yang konsisten untuk tetap menunggu dengan sabar, ada yang sibuk dengan ponselnya hingga perjalanan yang lama menjadi terlupakan, namun ada juga yang mengeluh berkali-kali karena belum juga sampai ke tempat tujuan.

"Kapan kita sampai?" adalah pertanyaan yang terus ditanyakan oleh Sakura setiap lima menit sekali. Habisnya, waktu lima menit serasa lima jam. Semangat yang semula begitu membara kini hangus sudah, hilang menjadi debu yang tertiup angin. Mungkin putus asa.

Bahkan rencana untuk meliput perjalanan ini pun hanya tinggal nama. Lihat saja, handycam yang awalnya amat sangat terpakai kini teronggok pasrah di samping Sakura. Terabaikan tanpa arti.

"Kapan kita sampai?" lagi-lagi, ia menanyakan pertanyaan itu meski sudah tahu takkan ada yang menjawab karena sudah terlalu bosan untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang sama berkali-kali.

Sakura memijat pelipisnya yang terasa pening. Uh, perutnya kembung ...

Dan ia pun mulai bersendawa.

"Saku-chan, kamu mual?" pemuda yang sedari tadi memperhatikan pemandangan di luar jendela itu mulai bicara, merapat pada adiknya yang tengah menutupi mulut dengan telapak tangan, seolah mencegah beban itu untuk keluar.

"Aku pasti kurang tidur ..." gumamnya lemas. Yah, bisa jadi yang semalam itu salah satu faktor. Lagipula, terkadang Sakura juga mabuk darat. "Jadi masuk angin, deh ..."

Sasori mulai merasa cemas. Bagaimanapun ini karena ulahnya juga, seharusnya ia langsung menyuruh Sakura untuk tidur, bukannya malah main-main.

"Ma, ada minyak angin? Sepertinya Saku-chan mau muntah," pinta Sasori. Miroku yang mendengar itu langsung membuka laci dan mengambil sesuatu yang kecil dengan cairan putih di dalamnya, kemudian menyerahkan benda itu pada Sasori.

"Aku ... huekk ... jadi lemas ..." keluh Sakura. Ia lalu bersandar sesuai perintah Sasori. Pemuda itu mulai membantu Sakura untuk menghirup aroma minyak angin dan membalurkannya ke beberapa bagian.

"Wah wah ... bisa diabadikan, nih, momen-momen seperti ini," celetuk Shion. Tahu-tahu gadis itu sudah duduk menghadap ke belakang, menyaksikan adik mereka yang tampak lunglai. Iseng, ia meraih handycam nganggur yang tergeletak di dekat Sakura, "Pasti akan jadi kejadian yang lucu sekaligus menjijikkan, hihi ..."

"Ini bukan hal yang harus direkam," Sasori menegaskan, tangannya menghalangi sorotan lensa kamera pada Sakura yang tengah bersandar pada dadanya.

"Shion, jangan ganggu Sakura!" tegur Miroku mulai bertindak, Shion terkikik, "Sakura, kamu mau turun dulu?"

Rasa pusing yang menyerang kepala Sakura bertubi-tubi membuatnya sedikit kacau,

"Mmm ..."

Mengetahui keadaan putrinya seperti apa di belakang sana, Seigo berkata,

"Sasori, beri kantong untuk muntah saja, kalau bisa tidurkan Sakura," perintahnya sambil sesekali mencuri pandang melalui kaca spion.

"Baik," sahut Sasori, dijaganya agar Sakura tetap tenang bersandar padanya. Melihat kedekatan mereka, Shion seolah tersihir selama beberapa detik. Saat menyadari kalau dirinya terpaku, ia berkata,

"Hati-hati, lho ... Sakura bisa saja muntah di bajumu," ucapnya sekedar memperingatkan. Gadis pirang itu lalu menyerahkan sebuah kantong berwarna coklat yang sengaja ditaruh untuk persiapan jika kejadian semacam ini terjadi, "Nih!"

"Terimakasih," kata Sasori sambil menerima benda itu, namun ia menaruhnya di sisi jok ketika Shion kembali ke posisi semula.

Ketika perhatian semua orang tak lagi tertuju pada Sakura, Sasori segera membisikkan sesuatu di telinga adiknya,

"Maaf, ya. Harusnya aku menyuruhmu tidur semalam," sesalnya perlahan. Samar warna hitam melingkari mata bulat Sakura, cukup jelas mengingat warna kulitnya yang putih.

"Bukan salah Onii-chan ... aku senang, kok," jawabnya tak kalah pelan, kembali menghirup aroma Sasori yang lebih menenangkan ketimbang minyak angin tadi.

"Kalau nggak kuat, muntahkan saja, ok?"

"Hmm ... aku ngantuk ..." sahut Sakura. Matanya memberat, namun rasa tidak nyaman penuh sesak dalam perutnya. Hujaman demi hujaman di kepalanya terlalu nyeri untuk membuat Sakura bisa tertidur.

Lebih baik sekarang pejamkan mata untuk mencoba, walau tak bisa tertidur nyenyak. Mungkin saja sewaktu bangun nanti, ia sudah membaik dan sampai di laut?

.

.

.

Terdengar desir-desir yang saling menyusul satu sama lain. Samar, namun lama kelamaan semakin jelas adanya, membuat kesadarannya mulai bangkit sedikit demi sedikit. Gadis itu mengernyit, dia mulai mendengar suara-suara yang familiar, namun cukup mengganggu ketenangan.

"Bangunkan saja Sakura."

"Jangan. Aku yang akan urus barang-barangnya."

"Haaah, kamu ini ... bagaimana dia jadi nggak manja padamu? Kamu terlalu baik!"

Kelopak matanya yang berat terbuka saat kepungan suara-suara yang terus berdatangan itu diiringi dengan berbedanya bau udara yang ia hirup. Bau air asin. Sakura mengerjap, mengusap matanya perlahan. Dan saat ia menoleh ke jendela, bayangan lautan biru dengan ombaknya yang tenang memantul di zamrud hijaunya.

"Sudah sampai, ya?" tanyanya pelan. Tubuhnya sudah terasa jauh lebih baik sekarang. Tiba-tiba, seseorang yang tengah sibuk dengan barang-barang di belakang menyeletuk,

"Nah, Tuan Putri sudah bangun!"

Menyadari sindiran itu ditujukan padanya, Sakura segera turun untuk turut membantu Sasori dan yang lain memindahkan barang-barang. Namun, saat ia hendak membawakan tas Sasori, pemuda itu malah menyuruhnya langsung istirahat saja. Saat ia mencari koper dan tasnya pun, benda itu sudah menghilang entah ke mana.

Mendengar itu, terpaksa Sakura batal membantu kakaknya sebagai balasan atas kejadian tadi.

"Tou-san, villanya yang mana?" tanya Sasori pada Seigo yang tengah melakukan sesuatu dengan mobilnya. Ah, sepertinya sekarang semua orang tengah sibuk ...

"Aduuuh, beraaat!"

Terutama Shion.

Kasihan melihat kakak perempuannya yang paling sibuk sendiri, Sakura berniat membantunya. Yah... daripada dia diam saja? Tidak adil, kan, sementara yang lain bekerja? Lagipula, ini perjalanan keluarga, kalau ada salah satu yang tak berbuat apa-apa, lebih baik pulang saja.

"Onee-san, biar kubantu!" tawar Sakura, namun Shion malah menyuruhnya melakukan yang lain,

"Jangan yang ini, bawa saja yang itu!" tunjuknya ke arah sebuah tas yang juga merupakan barang bawaan Shion. Sakura manut, dia mundur dan segera melakukan apa yang tadi diperintahkan.

Beep beep!

Sebuah mobil ikut bergabung dengan mobil mereka beberapa menit lebih lambat. Tentu saja Sakura sudah bisa menebak siapa saja yang ada dalam kendaraan itu. Bermaksud menyambut, ia menunda tugasnya terlebih dahulu.

"Sasuke-kun!" panggilnya saat pintu mobil terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Uchiha bungsu di dalamnya. Sasuke menatap sejenak ke arah Sakura yang tengah melambai ke arahnya. Tapi, kenapa gadis itu kelihatan agak pucat?

"Sakura, nanti saja menyapanya, bawaan kita belum beres, nih!" tegur Shion yang langsung membuat Sakura kembali berjalan menuju villa paling ujung yang didatangi oleh Sasori lebih dulu.

Selama menapaki butiran pasir-pasir putih di bawahnya, Sakura terus memperhatikan pantai ini. Ombaknya tenang, tidak terlalu berangin dan yang paling penting adalah betapa sepinya tempat ini. Keseluruhan villa hanya ada lima, itu pun letaknya agak berjauhan.

Padahal direncanakan baru tadi malam, tapi mereka mendapatkan tempat yang sangat strategis. Ah, mungkin karena sekarang memang bukan musim liburan, atau... jangan-jangan pantai dan villa-villa ini pun salah satu aset perusahaan Seigo?

Tapi, siapa peduli? Yang penting sekarang ia sudah berada di sini! Kenapa harus pusing-pusing memikirkan kepemilikan? Harusnya ia menyesal karena tidak mengajak dua sahabatnya di Konoha untuk ikut.

Namun, saat Sakura telah tiba di ambang pintu villa tempat keluarganya akan menetap sementara, lagi-lagi klakson sebuah mobil membuat ia menoleh ke belakang, dan menemukan mobil lain yang parkir di samping mobilnya.

... siapa?

Bukankah ia sudah bilang pada Seigo kalau yang ikut hanya keluarganya dan keluarga Uchiha saja?

"Sakura, kenapa berdiri di situ?" tanya Miroku yang muncul dari dalam villa. Untuk memastikan bahwa penumpang dari mobil itu tak termasuk bagian dari acaranya, ia bertanya,

"Ma, itu mobil siapa?"

"Oh, itu..." gumam Miroku sambil melihat mobil yang ditunjuk putrinya, "Gadis yang semalam itu... siapa, ya, namanya? Yang semalam kelihatan dekat sekali dengan Sasori," jawabnya sembari mengingat-ingat. Ekspresi tidak tenang terpasang di wajah Sakura,

"Kurama Yakumo?" tanyanya lagi, berharap dugaannya salah. Tapi, gadis mana lagi yang semalam memamerkan kedekatannya dengan sang kakak?

Harusnya, Sakura tidak lupa...

"Ah, iya! Shion dan Sasori yang mengajaknya. Nggak apa-apa, kan?"

Yakumo tidak mungkin tidak diundang.

.

.

.

Malam ini penuh bintang. Alunan melodi desir ombak turut memeriahkan tarian daun-daun nyiur bersama hembusan angin. Terang bulan menyinari tiap sudut gelap, mengusir kegelapan yang saat ini tak sebanding dengan cahaya sang dewi malam.

Salah satu titik di tepi pantai tampak bagaikan pusat cahaya kedua di lingkup remang sekelilingnya. Hanya saja, cahayanya tak berwarna putih keperakan seperti milik sang bulan yang meminjam kekuatan sang matahari. Terang benderang dengan warna oranye membara. Bersinar bagai sepotong kecil bagian dari pusat tata surya.

Ternyata api.

Ya, asal muasal cahaya itu adalah tumpukan kayu-kayu kering yang menyala-nyala beserta tarian-tarian api di atasnya. Tiupan angin laut membuat api itu sedikit goyah, namun belum cukup untuk membuatnya padam hingga menjadi debu.

Di sekitarnya, tampak beberapa anak manusia tengah asyik dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Hampir keseluruhan dari mereka tampak senang, kecuali gadis berambut pirang yang sejak awal sudah banyak berkomentar tidak puas,

"Kita, kan, bawa alat pemanggang..." ucapnya entah pada siapa, "Kenapa harus buat api unggun? Ini bukan perkemahan!" lanjutnya protes. Sayang sekali tak ada yang menanggapi.

"Huh! Semua yang ada di sini menyebalkan! Iya 'kan, Yakumo?" tanyanya pada gadis beriris coklat di sampingnya. Yakumo menoleh sesaat,

"Menyenangkan, kok..." jawabnya jujur. Yah, dia menikmati suasana tenang di tempat ini. Setidaknya sampai suara berisik itu menggelegar di tengah-tengah sunyinya suasana,

"TADAAA! Ikannya dataaang!"

Sontak semua yang ada di sana langsung berdiri ketika gadis merah muda yang hanya memakai jaket dan hot pants itu ikut bergabung dengan membawa sebuah ember di tangannya.

"Lama sekali!" tuding Shion tidak sabaran. "Coba kulihat!"

Merasa penasaran dengan tangkapan apa saja yang berhasil mereka dapatkan, Shion melongok ke dalam ember yang di bawa Sakura dan menemukan beberapa ekor ikan menggelepar-gelepar di dalamnya. Ia mengernyit,

"Kok, sedikit?" tanya gadis itu, padahal sudah lama ia menunggu... tapi apa yang ia dapat? "Hanya segini?"

"Apa? Menurutku ini sudah banyak!" komentar Sakura tidak setuju, "Jangan bilang begitu... Onii-chan dan Sasuke-kun sudah susah payah memancingnya. Mereka pasti capek."

"Ya ya, aku tau. Tapi kalian memancing sejak tadi sore, kan? Masa' cuma dapat segini?" dalih Shion tak mau kalah. Baginya berangkat memancing sore hari dan kembali saat hari sudah gelap adalah waktu yang cukup lama untuk mengait puluhan ekor ikan.

Tapi, bicara tak semudah melakukannya, kan?

Tak lama kemudian, dua orang pemuda datang berjalan beriringan. Mereka juga membawa ember yang sama seperti Sakura, hanya saja ukurannya lebih besar.

"Lama, ya?" tanya Sasori sambil lalu. Shion berdecak,

"Sangat!"

"Sudah, sudah! Jangan ribut!" lerai Miroku, "Kalian bertiga kemarikan ikannya!" perintah Miroku pada Sakura, Sasori dan Sasuke. Wanita itu sudah mempersiapkan semua hal yang dibutuhkan untuk mengolah ikan-ikan hasil tangkapan mereka. Dibantu Mikoto, keduanya harus mematikan ikan-ikan itu dan membersihkannya agar bisa menjadi santapan malam ini sebagai pengganti kue ulang tahun.

Sakura memang sengaja merencanakan ini semua. Ia ingin melewatkan hari ulang tahun yang berbeda. Tanpa hiasan warna warni di dinding-dinding, tanpa ada kue dan tanpa ada keributan berlebih di tiap sudut. Hanya beralaskan pasir, beratapkan langit. Namun dilewatkan dengan orang-orang yang ia sayangi.

Sementara para orang tua sibuk dengan ikan ataupun obrolan mereka (Seigo, Fugaku serta seorang pria paruh baya si pengurus villa tengah mengobrolkan sesuatu di bangku panjang halaman belakang), anak-anak dipersilakan untuk bepergian sesuka hati, asalkan tidak boleh keluar dari wilayah pantai ini.

Itachi dan Sasori sepertinya memiliki urusan untuk diselesaikan. Biasa ... urusan anak laki-laki!

Yakumo masuk ke dalam villa bersama Shion, mengingat udara malam tidak baik untuk gadis pucat itu.

Lalu, Sasuke dan Sakura...

.

.

.

"Aku nggak menyangka kamu bisa bertengkar begitu sama Onii-chan," ujar Sakura, tawa kecil terlepas dari bibirnya tanpa sengaja. Sambil menatap pasir putih berkilauan yang ia duduki, gadis itu kembali melayangkan pikirannya ke beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Aku nggak bertengkar," sahut Sasuke tidak setuju. Sakura kembali tergelak,

"Apanya? Adu memancing dengan saling berkata sengit itu bukan bertengkar?" godanya, mengingatkan Sasuke akan perang dingin 'aku-yang-akan-dapat-ikan-besar' dengan kakak si merah muda ini, "Haha... akhirnya nggak ada satupun yang dapat tangkapan bagus. Yang aku heran, apa tujuan kalian melakukannya?"

"..." pamer pada seorang gadis, mungkin?

"Tapi, aku senang ... ini pertama kalinya kamu dan Onii-chan berinteraksi seperti itu. Kalau akrab pasti lebih asyik lagi!"

Siapa juga yang mau akrab dengan seseorang yang sangat mengganggu? Itulah tanggapan yang ada dalam pemikiran Sasuke.

Merasa omongannya tidak ditanggapi, Sakura mulai protes,

"Hey, aku bosan. Katakan sesuatu, dong!" katanya dengan wajah memelas.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke pendek.

"Itu lagi, itu lagi ..." tukas Sakura bersungut-sungut. Pasti bosan mendengar hal yang sama terus-menerus dari orang yang tidak berbeda, bukan?

"... selamat ulang tahun," kali ini Sasuke mengatakan yang seharusnya, dan itu berhasil membuat Sakura tersenyum senang. Ah, bukan ... bukan senyuman senang melainkan senyuman yang selalu dipakai jika seseorang menginginkan sesuatu. Tentunya Sasuke menyadari hal ini akan terjadi, "Nih, kado."

"Asyiiik!" reaksi yang benar-benar sesuai dengan dugaan Sasuke. Gampang ditebak.

Ekspresi riang tampak di wajah Sakura saat ia menerima kotak kecil dengan pita merah itu. Ia menggoyangkan kotak tersebut tepat di telinganya, mereka-mereka kira-kira apa isi dari hadiah kecil itu sebelum ia buka.

"Apa ini?" tanya karena tak bisa mendengar bunyi apapun dari dalam sana.

"Buka saja," jawab Sasuke. Dengan senang hati, Sakura membuka kado dari Sasuke.

Ternyata sebuah kalung berliontin inisial huruf S.

"Woah," kalung platina itu berhasil membuat mata Sakura yang bulat semakin membulat, "Terimakasih!" ucapnya sambil menatap Sasuke tulus.

"Hn."

"Tapi... S untuk siapa?" Sakura mempertanyakan inisial huruf S di kalung tersebut.

"Tentu saja untuk 'Sakura'," ujar Sasuke, '... dan 'Sasuke',' dalam hati pemuda raven itu menambahkan. Lalu, Sakura berkata,

"Yang inisialnya S itu banyak tau," komentar Sakura, "Sakura, Sasuke, Sasori, Shion, Seigo, Sasame, Sandayu, Shino, Shikamaru, Sai, Si—"

"Sudah cukup!" tegur Sasuke, jengkel melihat gadis di sampingnya terus menyebutkan nama-nama orang berinisial S sambil menghitung dengan jarinya. Kalau Sakura terus menghitung, itu tidak akan ada habisnya!

"Maaf, maaf," Sakura menggaruk kepalanya, kemudian meminta izin untuk memakai hadiah yang ia dapatkan, "Boleh kupakai, kan?"

Jangan bercanda, tentu saja boleh, pikir Sasuke. Namun secara lisan ia hanya berkata, "Hn."

"Kupikir Sasuke-kun akan memberiku hadiah yang lebih mewah," ujar Sakura setelah selesai mengaitkan kalungnya. Ketika menyadari tatapan Sasuke padanya, Sakura cepat-cepat membenarkan, "B-bukannya aku berharap dapat hadiah yang mahal atau apa. Sungguh, aku senang, kok! Tapi, tidak terduga saja ..."

Kenapa memilih untuk memberi kalung? Sebenarnya itu yang ingin Sakura tanyakan. Entah kenapa lidahnya malah terasa kelu untuk mengatakannya.

"Bukan harga yang terpenting, tapi perasaan di dalamnya," ucap Sasuke ... bijak. Baru tahu Sakura kalau Sasuke bisa mengatakan hal semacam itu. Dalam hati ia kagum, tapi pita suaranya malah mengeluarkan rangkaian bunyi yang membentuk kata,

"Perasaan?" mata hijaunya yang sehijau zamrud memandang lekat wajah Sasuke. Karena perkataan Sasuke tadi, Sakura ingin memastikan perasaan apakah yang dimaksud olehnya.

Perasaan yang ada di dalam kalung ini ...

Tampaknya cara Sakura melihat membuat Sasuke tercekat. Buru-buru Sasuke berkata sambil memalingkan wajahnya, "Bukan apa-apa," dalam hati ia bersyukur memiliki rambut yang dapat menutupi pipi.

Usai sudah sesi Sakura menatapi wajah Sasuke, ia ikut menatap hamparan berwarna biru di hadapannya yang tak pernah berhenti menghasilkan riak-riak bening di tepi pantai. Suasana mendadak hening, sampai Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu,

"Kamu ..." Sakura tidak sadar kalau ternyata Sasuke memperhatikannya, "... habis ciuman, ya?"

"APA!" gadis itu menjerit, tidak percaya dengan apa yang Sasuke katakan, sekaligus kaget bukan kepalang. Kepalanya seakan meledak akibat perkataan Sasuke yang sebenarnya benar jika dikaitkan dengan kejadian malam kemarin di tepi kolam renang. "Kenapa kamu bilang begitu?"

"Bibirmu kelihatan lebih berbeda," komentarnya jujur. Sakura menutupi bibirnya dengan kedua telapak tangan, bertanya-tanya apakah komentar Sasuke benar-benar terlihat nyata.

'Ini semua gara-gara Onii-chan!' batin Sakura dipenuhi bara api, 'Awas saja nanti!'

"Hey," panggil Sasuke pelan, "Aku ingin tahu siapa orang itu."

"Orang itu siapa?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti.

"Orang itu," ulang Sasuke, "Orang yang membuatmu menolakku."

Sakura termangu. Bagaimana bisa dia memberitahu Sasuke? Memang Sakura merasa bersalah karena telah membohongi Sasuke sekian lama. Bahkan bukan hanya Sasuke, tapi hampir semua orang yang ada di sekelilingnya. Namun, dia juga tak mungkin memberitahu mereka yang sama saja membongkar rahasia terbesarnya kepada dunia.

Padahal, dia begitu dekat, pikir Sakura, menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lengan dan lutut yang tertekuk. Dia ada di sini, dan sekarang tengah melakukan sesuatu dengan kakakmu, Sasuke-kun ...

'Maaf, maafkan aku atas kebohongan ini.'

"Sakura?"

Demi langit dan bumi, Sakura bersumpah takkan mengatakkannya kecuali Kami-sama yang membongkarnya sendiri,

"Kamu jadi banyak bicara kalau menyangkut masalah pribadi, ya, Sasuke-kun?" gumam Sakura, mematri kemarahan di wajahnya meski hanya pura-pura. Salah satu cara untuk mencegah pembicaraan ini menjadi lebih jauh lagi. Mau tak mau, dia harus berakting di hadapan sang Uchiha bungsu.

"... maaf."

"Daijoubu," sahut Sakura, menampakkan senyum terpaksa. "Aku mau kembali ke villa, ikannya mungkin sudah matang. Ayo!"

Sasuke menggeleng kecil, "Duluan saja."

"Ya sudah ... aku duluan, ya!"

Tinggallah Sasuke sendiri di tepian pantai, menatap perginya sosok berambut merah muda itu, lalu kembali berpaling pada lautan dan riakan yang mendesir-desir di sisinya. Mulutnya terkunci, walau dalam hati seribu tanda tanya datang menghantui.

'Sakura ...'

.

.

.

"... ano natsu no hi, kirameku hoshi, ima demo omoi daseru yo ..."

Semua yang duduk di aula lantai tiga tengah asyik menyaksikan Shion yang dengan percaya dirinya bernyanyi di hadapan semua penghuni villa. Tidak disangka-sangka, ternyata gadis itu memiliki suara yang merdu lagi enak didengar. Dalam hati Seigo sudah berencana untuk membuat anak gadisnya itu menjadi seorang selebriti.

Sakura yang paling benci diteriaki oleh Shion saja malah merinding saat kakak tirinya itu melantunkan nada-nada tinggi yang menurutnya sangat sulit.

Dan ketika Shion menyelesaikan lagu favoritnya itu, semua orang bertepuk tangan kecuali Yakumo yang hanya tersenyum dan Sasuke yang cuma bisa memuji diam-diam.

"Bravo! Bravo!" seru Seigo heboh. Wah, sepulang dari pantai ini nanti, ia harus menyuruh orang-orang di perusahaan rekamannya untuk membuatkan album bagi Shion!

"Terimakasih!" Shion membungkuk ke beberapa sisi bak seorang penyanyi di atas panggung. Sakura tertawa melihat kakaknya yang penuh lagak itu. "Baiklah, sekarang giliran Tuan Putri kita hari ini!"

Pandangan semua orang terarah pada Sakura, membuat gadis merah muda itu menjadi kikuk. Apa? Ini sama sekali tidak ada dalam rencana ulang tahunnya!

"Sakura, bernyanyilah!" bujuk Seigo, dia ingin tahu apakah Sakura juga punya bakat bernyanyi. Bisa jadi nanti ia akan membuat duo songstress; Shion dan Sakura!

"Ayo, cepat~" kata Shion tidak sabaran.

"Saku-chan, maju sana ..." perintah Sasori meski ia sudah tahu seperti apa kualitas suara adiknya.

Sementara itu Sakura malah kebingungan, "T-tapi aku nggak bisa bernyanyi..."

"Nggak apa-apa, aku akan menemanimu!" rayu Shion sambil meraih satu lagi miknya.

"Nggak mau!" tolaknya keras-keras, "Suaraku jelek. Telinga kalian akan berdarah!"

Tiba-tiba seseorang berkelit, "Kami 'kan belum pernah dengar!" ternyata Mikoto. Bahkan dia pun mendukung Sakura untuk bernyanyi. Haduh, padahal 'kan Sakura yang berulang tahun, kok malah dia yang susah sekarang?

"Mikoto baa-san ..." sahut Sakura lesu saat mengetahui wanita itu ikut-ikutan menyuruh. Lalu, Miroku pun ikut bicara,

"Coba saja dulu, Sakura."

"Mama juga sama saja," gumamnya keki. Karena paksaan dan tekanan yang Sakura terima dari beberapa orang, akhirnya Sakura memilih untuk tampil di hadapan mereka. Satu hal yang perlu mereka ingat, Sakura takkan bertanggung jawab jika semua orang yang mendengar suaranya akan mengalami gangguan telinga.

"Ehm," deham Sakura, tangannya gemetaran, "Aku akan menyanyikan ..." gadis itu menatap ke atas, seolah berpikir, "... Reason, Tamaki Nami."

"Jangan! Trust You-nya Yuna Ito saja!" serobot Shion tidak setuju, jujur dia tidak begitu menyukai lagu-lagu Tamaki Nami. Aransemennya monoton, meski musiknya keren.

"Aku maunya Reason," bantah Sakura bersikukuh.

"Kubilang Trust You!" tentang Shion tak mau kalah.

"Reason!"

"Trust You!"

"Reason!"

Sementara orang-orang memperhatikan perdebatan tentang Reason atau Trust You, Yakumo yang duduk tepat di samping Sasuke tiba-tiba mengisyaratkan sesuatu pada pemuda itu. Lengannya dengan sengaja menyikut lengan Sasuke, perlahan sekali, namun berhasil membuat Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya.

Sasuke melempar pandangan 'ada apa?' pada gadis yang tidak ia kenal dengan baik tersebut. Ini pertama kalinya ia berinteraksi dengan Kurama Yakumo.

Tanpa Sasuke duga, Yakumo memberikan sesuatu padanya. Sebuah kertas ...

"Anu," Yakumo berdiri, membuat perhatian semua yang ada di sana tertuju padanya, "Aku mau ke kamar duluan saja."

"Sudah lelah, ya?" tanya Miroku lembut, "Istirahatlah duluan."

"Selamat tidur," ucap Sasori tiba-tiba, Yakumo tersenyum kecil padanya lalu mengucapkan selamat malam sambil lalu.

Sedangkan Sasuke, kini ia tengah membuka diam-diam kertas kecil yang Yakumo berikan padanya, kemudian membaca tulisan berukuran mini yang tertulis rapi di atas kertas putih tersebut,

**'Datang ke kamarku beberapa menit setelah aku pergi. Ada yang mau kubicarakan denganmu. Sangat penting.**

**Kamarku di lantai pertama, tepatnya pintu dengan gantungan kayu bertuliskan 'knock'.**

**Dan jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh.'**

Pembicaraan penting? Padahal mereka sama sekali tak pernah berhubungan, bagaimana bisa ada hal penting yang ingin Yakumo sampaikan padanya?

Sepenting apakah?

"Oke, kita nyanyikan Reason dulu baru Trust You."

Ternyata perdebatan tak berarti itu sudah mencapai mufakat dengan mengalahnya Shion. Ah, mungkin Sasuke akan mendengarkan Sakura bernyanyi dulu, barulah ia pergi ke tempat yang sudah diperintahkan.

.

.

.

Sasuke mulai berkeliaran di lantai satu saat Sakura selesai menyanyikan Reason yang terdengar sangat tidak sama dengan penyanyi aslinya. Ia mencari pintu yang sesuai dengan ciri-ciri yang Yakumo sebutkan, dan tak perlu waktu lama baginya untuk menemukan pintu itu. Segera Sasuke hampiri saja tempatnya tanpa ingin membuang waktu dan membiarkan rasa penasaran di hatinya semakin membuncah.

Tok tok ...!

Diketuknya pintu tersebut agak perlahan, tidak ingin sampai terdengar oleh siapapun, selang berapa detik pintu langsung terbuka, menampakkan seorang gadis berambut coklat gelap dengan warna kulit sepucat cahaya bulan,

"Cepat masuk!" Yakumo menarik paksa pergelangan tangan Sasuke dan segera mengunci pintu, membuat Sasuke bertambah curiga dengan tindak-tanduk gadis ini.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke mulai tidak nyaman. Bukannya langsung menjawab, Yakumo malah terdiam dan duduk di tepi ranjangnya dengan tatapan sendu. Sedetik kemudian, rautnya berubah, menjadi datar tanpa ekspresi,

"Kamu menyukai Sakura, ya?" tanya gadis beriris sewarna karamel itu, menatap lurus pada Sasuke.

"..." sayangnya Sasuke bukan tipe lelaki yang senang membeberkan perasaannya pada orang tak dikenal.

Yakumo tertawa kecil. Entah apa yang ia tertawakan, sama sekali tak ada yang lucu di ruangan dengan cahaya remang ini, namun Sasuke merasa tawanya kedengaran ... ganjil.

"Ahaha... kasihan, ya, kamu," ia berujar pelan, terkikik lagi, lalu kembali berbicara, "Atau lebih tepatnya ... kasihan kita."

"Cepat katakan apa maumu!" perintah Sasuke yang mulai tak bisa menunggu.

Gadis itu berdiri, kemudian membelakangi Sasuke sembari menatap ke jendela ganda yang membelalak lebar, mengekspos pemandangan sunyi tepi pantai di malam hari. Ia menoleh ke belakang, bola matanya tertarik ke sudut pelupuk mata,

"Uchiha-san ..." rambutnya yang panjang tertiup angin malam yang menyusup melalui jendela. "Kamu ingin tau 'kan, siapa kekasih Akasuna Sakura?"

**Tsuzuku ...**

Maaf atas keterlambatan apdet yang parah ini -sujud-**  
**

What the ... kenapa jadi menyinetron gini? DX -jambak rambut sendiri-

Maaf deh karena Yakumo jadi jahat begini, tapi dia gak akan jadi iblis kok ==v

Oiya, lagu yang dinyanyiin Shion itu Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari, lagunya Supercell. Silakan download supaya bisa bayangin -promosi- sedangkan yang diributin Sakura ama Shion itu soundtrack Gundam, dua-duanya bagus =w=b

Kalo ada typo ataupun kesalahan yang bener-bener fatal, kasih tau ya... abis udah jam dua pagi, jadi nggak Fuyu edit lagi. Ngantuuuk...

Tapi seneng kan apdetnya double chapter? 8D -readers: KAGAK!- DX

Yasud, gak ada lagi yang bisa Fuyu omongin, sampai ketemu di next chapter! ^^


	27. Baby

**Sister Lover**

**By**

**Fuyuzakura-hime**

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**BokuImo © Kotomi Aoki**

**Starring:**

**Haruno Sakura**

**Akasuna no Sasori**

**Rate: T (15+)**

**Warning: AU, Incest, OOC, OC, don't like don't read!**

**~oOo~**

**Baby**

**~oOo~**

"Nih, kado untukmu…"

Sakura mengerjapkan mata saat Sasori menyodorkan sebuah kalung tepat di depan wajahnya, membuat benda berkilauan itu berayun tertiup angin darat. Pikiran gadis itu kosong sesaat, hingga terbersit olehnya ingatan yang baru terjadi beberapa jam lalu. Seperti dé javu.

Hampir terlupakan kenyataan bahwa saat ini mereka sedang berada di tepian pantai. Tengah malam saat semuanya sudah terlelap dalam mimpi. Padahal, bisa saja, kan, Sasori memberi adiknya itu hadiah di dalam villa, namun kemilau perak air laut kelihatan terlalu menggoda untuk dilewatkan begitu saja.

Posisi Sakura tak juga berubah beberapa detik, masih dengan mata bulatnya yang memandangi benda dari platina yang tak usah diragukan lagi, bahwa Sasori memberikan hadiah tersebut untuknya seorang.

"Kenapa?" pemuda itu bertanya, membuat Sakura tersadar. Dia menggeleng pelan,

"Bukan apa-apa… hanya saja, tadi Sasuke-_kun_ juga memberikan hadiah yang sama," jelas Sakura sambil tertawa tanpa niat, tapi malah menghasilkan kejengahan di wajah Sasori, "Heran. Kenapa kalian bisa sehati begitu?"

"Lalu mana?" tanya Sasori tiba-tiba, yang malah mendapatkan jawaban berupa ekspresi tak mengerti ditunjukkan Sakura. Pemilik rambut merah itu mendengus kesal, lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya yang tak cukup jelas untuk Sakura tangkap maksud akannya, "Mana kalung yang diberikannya untukmu?"

Wajahnya begitu serius dan… jengkel. Seolah-olah ingin mengenyahkan siapapun yang menyamai dirinya.

"K-kupakai…" jawab Sakura takut-takut, sudah bersiap melindungi kalung dari Sasuke yang tersembunyi di balik pakaian yang ia kenakan.

Sorot mata Sasori yang aneh pada Sakura membuat gadis itu menghentikan tingkahnya, kembali menumpukan kedua tangan ke permukaan pasir yang berkilau. Pura-pura Sakura berdeham, mencoba mengusir kesunyian mereka di antara desiran ombak.

"Jangan berpikir aku berniat mengambilnya darimu," Sakura menoleh disertai ekspresi tanya akibat kalimat dari pemuda di sisinya, "Di hadiah itu pasti ada perasaannya, kan?"

Haaah, lagi-lagi tak mau menyebut nama. Meski kebiasaan tak menyenangkan yang diidap Sasori—juga Sasuke—itu belum sembuh juga, senyuman lega tak bisa dihindari untuk menghiasi pipi Sakura. Dia tak pernah menyangka kalau Sasori akan mengatakan hal seperti itu, perwakilan hatinya secara tidak langsung, yang mengatakan bahwa pemuda tersebut menghargai perasaan orang lain.

Walaupun Sasori menyadari kalau perasaan orang lain itu seringkali dan akan selalu membuatnya merasa kesal.

Dia bisa saja melakukan apa yang Sakura pikirkan barusan, kalau seandainya rasa penghargaan itu tidak mampu mengimbangi rasa cintanya. Jika saja egonya untuk memiliki jauh lebih besar dibanding rasa menghargai cinta yang diemban seseorang untuk gadisnya ini.

"Aku 'kan bisa pakai dua kalung, _Onii-chan_. Nggak ada salahnya, kan?" Sakura meramah. Dalam hati merasa begitu bahagia melihat sikap kakaknya yang kali ini begitu terkendali.

Senyuman lembut itu Sakura dapatkan saat wajah Sasori yang sempat teralih pada gemilang permukaan laut, kembali menatapnya dalam sepi. Tidak akan ada yang mampu menahan wajahnya yang seperti sekarang ini, serta… betapa beruntungnya gadis itu menjadi satu-satunya orang yang bisa mendapatkan kelembutan tersembunyi dari imej dingin Akasuna Sasori. Dapat Sakura rasakan dadanya spontan menghangat.

Seperti mendapat tambahan kekuatan.

Ketika si rambut merah hendak memberikan hadiah kecil yang terus dicengkramnya tanpa letih sejak tadi, Sakura menyela dengan wajah memohon,

"Pakaikan, ya…"

Mencelos hati Sasori dibuatnya,

"Dasar manja."

Meski seolah ingin menolak permintaan gadis paling penting dalam hidupnya itu, toh tetap saja Sasori melakukan sesuai dengan apa yang Sakura mau. Dia mendekat, mengarahkan kalung tersebut ke leher Sakura yang putih, kemudian segera mengaitkannya sebelum jantung di dalam sana bergemuruh semakin parah.

Anak-anak rambut Sakura yang mengenai permukaan kulitnya seolah menggelitik, menggoda untuk lebih berlama-lama. Sesekali tanpa sengaja ujung jarinya menyentuh leher jenjang itu, membuat Sasori merasakan panas di salah satu bagian kulit paling sensitif tersebut.

Ia memperhatikan benda yang sekarang melingkar manis di leher Sakura tersebut. Sepertinya ia tidak salah memilih.

"Kenapa bentuknya seperti ini?" tanya Sakura ingin tahu, memegang hiasan kalung yang berbentuk arti dari nama kakaknya. Dibuat dari batu merah delima yang tampak menyala. Hanya dengan melihatnya saja, Sakura bisa bilang bahwa benda ini mengingatkannya akan sesuatu yang identik pada diri seseorang.

"Agar seseorang selalu mengingatku," jawab Sasori yang langsung membuat si gadis bersemu, sekaligus menyadari akan apa yang diingatkan oleh si kalung. Entah itu jawaban spontan atau memang sudah dipikirkan baik-baik sebelum diberikan.

"Aku akan menjadikannya sebagai jimat pelindung… juga keberuntungan," sambung Sakura sambil menggenggam hadiah dari sang kakak erat-erat. Hanya gumaman tipis yang ia dapatkan sebagai jawaban.

Sakura merapatkan tubuh dengan pemuda berambut merah di sampingnya, hingga tak ada lagi batas di antara mereka. Keduanya terdiam, sama-sama menikmati aroma air asin yang terbawa semilir angin. Sesekali, gadis itu merasakan tangan hangat yang entah sejak kapan sudah menjajah miliknya, meremasnya lembut, namun cukup membuat aliran darahnya berdesir layaknya ombak yang membasahi tepian di hadapan mereka.

Suasana begitu tenang, ditambah lagi bulan terang-benderang. Hampir di setiap penjuru terdengar gesekan daun-daun kelapa yang saling bercanda. Juga senandung hewan _nocturnal_ yang sesekali menyahut ramah. Seperti gabungan alam mimpi dengan kenyataan.

Damai sekali di sini…

"Ngomong-ngomong," Sakura mulai berbicara, "Kita ke mari 'kan mendadak sekali. Kapan _Onii-chan_ membeli hadiah untukku? Kapan juga _Onii-chan_ belajar mobil?"

Benar juga. Kalau dipikir-pikir, hanya perasaan Sakura saja atau memang Sasori banyak melakukan sesuatu tanpa dia tahu?

"Sudahlah, bukan hal penting."

"Eeeh? Kok begitu?" bantah Sakura tidak terima, "Jangan-jangan _Onii-chan _main-main di belakangku, ya?"

Tanpa Sakura duga, kata-kata yang ia maksudkan sebagai guyonan kecil tersebut malah memancing kakaknya untuk melakukan hal yang serupa seperti di malam-malam yang telah lalu.

Gadis itu langsung tak bisa bergerak.

"Mana mungkin 'kan aku melakukan hal seperti itu?" mengalunlah selembut mungkin bisikan penyangkalan dari bibirnya. Wajah _masterpiece_-nya terlalu dekat sampai-sampai Sakura tak bisa bernapas sedikitpun.

Namun, sepertinya kali ini gadis beriris _emerald_ punya respon berbeda.

Plak…!

Pukulan yang disengaja.

"Hey! Kamu ngapain, sih!" pemuda yang tadi sempat menjahilinya itu refleks menjauh, lengkap dengan punggung tangan mengusap-usap wajahnya yang baru saja dipukul oleh telapak tangan Sakura. Kena telak.

Benar-benar menyebalkan. Padahal momen-momen seperti itulah yang Sasori sukai, yang selalu ingin ia jalani.

"J-jangan mendekatkan wajahmu begitu! Aku malu tau!" serobot Sakura gugup, tidak peduli dengan warna kemerahan hasil karyanya di wajah Sasori. Akhirnya dia bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk mencegahnya terjadi, sekaligus mengungkapkan apa yang selalu ia rasakan tiap kali hal memalukan tersebut harus ia hadapi.

"Mataku perih. Tanganmu pasti berpasir."

Mendengar itu, Sakura malah jadi merasa bersalah. Sungguh, benar-benar tidak ada yang benar. Kalau Sakura membiarkan yang barusan itu terjadi, pasti yang kemarin-kemarin akan terulang lagi. Dan sekarang, ketika ia mengambil tindakan, yang ada ia malah menyakiti—_well_, meskipun hanya membuat kelilipan, tetap saja bagi Sakura itu sudah membuat kakaknya terluka.

Kalau tahu begini, harusnya Sakura menghindar baik-baik.

"_Gomen_!" ucapnya setengah berseru, berharap Sasori masih mau menjahilinya lagi lain kali, "Sini, biar kutiupkan matamu!"

Disingkirkannya lengan Sasori, kemudian memegangi pipi yang tampak pucat saat terkena sinar bulan itu agar tidak goyah ketika ia berusaha menyembuhkannya. Tanpa ragu, Sakura mulai mencoba untuk menolong mata Sasori, berharap rasa perih yang menyerang mata sendu kakaknya itu segera pulih. Tentu saja harus berusaha menghindari sorot mata hazel yang mampu menyeretnya hingga tenggelam.

Sasori menyeringai.

Pemuda itu tak benar-benar yakin kalau adik tunggalnya tersebut memang lugu, polos, atau malah bodoh. Yah, banyak yang bilang ketiga kata itu hanya beda tipis. Walaupun begitu, entah kata manapun yang ada pada diri Sakura, semuanya sama. Sama-sama membuat Sasori semakin gemas padanya.

Tentu saja. Karena, mengapa bisa Sakura tidak menyadarinya? Saat gadis itu tengah berkonsentrasi pada matanya yang 'perih', seharusnya Sakura akan menduga kalau dia akan menyorongkan tubuhnya ke depan, melawan tangan mungil yang menahan pipinya, kemudian menubrukkan bibirnya dengan bibir mungil si gadis bubblegum yang merah muda menggoda.

Seperti sekarang.

Memang hanya sentuhan yang tak lebih dari tiga detik, namun tetap mampu membuat Sakura memberikan reaksi sebagaimana biasa. Wajah kaget, mata melebar, pipi memerah, napas tertahan…

Dan itu selalu bisa membuat Sasori terkekeh akan kelicikannya yang membuahkan hasil.

"Kamu gampang ditipu, Saku-_chan_…"

Agak culas memang. Dan juga sebuah kecurangan yang entah sudah berapa kali mengorbankan Sakura. Tapi, Sasori tidak ambil pusing, dapat dilihat dari langkahnya yang sambil lalu meninggalkan Sakura yang membatu.

"D-dia menjebakku lagi…"

"Mau sampai kapan diam di situ? Ayo kita kembali!"

"_Onii_-_chan_, lain kali aku nggak mau memaafkanmu! Awas, ya!"

Memang sudah semestinyalah mereka melewati malam yang indah. Yah, setidaknya untuk saat ini…

**~oOo~**

Permainan apa?

Uchiha Sasuke tidak pernah merasa sepenasaran ini dalam hidupnya, sampai-sampai ia merasa akan jadi gila bila saat tengah hari nanti belum juga menemukan jawaban.

Jawaban atas pertanyaan yang timbul akibat kata-kata gadis itu kemarin malam. Gadis yang saat ini belum bergabung bersama para anggota keluarga Akasuna dan Uchiha yang sedang bermain ataupun bersantai di pinggir laut.

'Mau membantuku menghentikan semua permainan ini?'

Hanya itu yang dia katakan, namun efeknya begitu luar biasa. Semalaman Sasuke gundah gulana, matanya sama sekali tak mau terpejam. Batinnya terusik bukan kepalang, pikirannya serasa ingin meledak. Sasuke sadar, ini adalah hal yang harus ia pecahkan, bukan pikirkan.

Permainan…

Permainan mereka?

_Onyx_-nya kini tertuju pada dua di antara tiga orang yang tengah sibuk mengubur kepala keluarga Akasuna hingga ke batas leher. Gadis merah muda berambut _twintail_ dan seorang pemuda berwajah serupa dengan pria paruh baya yang tampak senang dikubur oleh anak-anaknya itu.

Sakura… Sasori…

… pacaran diam-diam?

Kesintingan macam apa yang tengah dihadapkan kepadamu, Uchiha Sasuke?

Bahkan sebelum si bungsu Uchiha itu melihat kebenaran, ia sudah sebegini gelisah. Coba pikirkan apa yang akan terjadi… bila seandainya apa yang dikatakan gadis itu semalam adalah fakta?

Memang, dulu Sasuke sempat merasa aneh pada mereka berdua, namun… seiring waktu ia mengenali Sakura, pandangan itu mulai terkikis dan ia bisa mengerti akan kedekatan kakak-beradik tersebut. Meskipun seringkali kedekatan mereka membuat Sasuke gigit jari.

Ingin Sasuke mengabaikannya, menganggapnya gurauan bodoh yang dilontarkan seorang gadis akibat obsesinya pada orang yang dicintai. Namun, ia tak bisa. Terlebih ketika gadis itu berkata bahwa ia takkan berani bicara tanpa bukti.

Walau Sasuke belum melihat bukti itu…

"Sasuke-_kuuuun_!"

Panggilan itu membuat Sasuke terlonjak dari lamunan di balik tatapannya yang menerawang. Disadarinya kini Sakura tengah melambai-lambai ceria ke arahnya,

"Kenapa memandangi terus? Daripada bengong, ayo bantu kami mengubur _Tou-san_!"

Sepertinya si pink itu sangat berharap bahwa Sasuke akan sudi melakukan hal konyol seperti apa yang tengah mereka lakukan.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kamu mendengarku, kan?" Sakura kembali berseru, tak menyadari kalau mata Sasuke yang memicing, melempar pandangan ke sesuatu yang ada di leher gadis itu.

"Sasori*?" ia menggumam lirih, memandang Sakura sesaat, kemudian berbalik pergi.

Sementara itu, Sakura dibuat heran karena tingkah ganjil Sasuke. Masih terpaku pandangan sepasang _emerald_ miliknya pada sosok berkulit pucat yang kini berjalan menjauh dari mereka, dengan kedua tangan yang menelusup ke saku celana.

Kelakuan Sasuke membuat gadis itu bertanya-tanya sebenarnya ada apa dan kenapa. Sakura tahu kalau Sasuke memang selalu diam, selalu menolak apapun yang ia rasa tidak cocok dengan kepribadiannya, namun yang barusan… rasanya berbeda. Seperti ada sesuatu yang Sasuke sembunyikan darinya.

"_Onii-chan_, _Onee-san_, _Tou-san_, aku sudah dulu, ya…" ucap Sakura, yang langsung direspon gumaman oleh Shion dan Seigo. Sedangkan Sasori satu-satunya yang menanggapi dengan pertanyaan,

"Mau ke mana?"

Sakura memainkan jemari di balik punggungnya,

"Mau menemui Sasuke-_kun_ sebentar," jawabnya, lalu langsung berlari meninggalkan ketiga orang itu. Menyisakan tatapan tak terbaca dari seorang pemuda.

Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Sakura untuk menemukan Sasuke kembali, kemudian mengimbangi langkahnya yang santai. Tapi, meskipun Sakura berada di sampingnya, membungkukkan tubuh agar bisa melihat lebih jelas wajahnya yang terhalangi poni hitam sekelam malam, tetap saja pemuda itu membisu seolah-olah tidak menyadari kehadiran Sakura.

"Hey," tegur gadis itu pelan, "Kenapa?"

"Huh?" sahut Sasuke tak berminat.

"Hari ini kelihatan murung. Ada masalah?" tanya Sakura, secara tidak langsung menawarkan diri untuk menjadi pendengar bagi Sasuke.

Lagi-lagi, Sasuke tak merespon, menoleh pun tidak, membuat kejengkelan Sakura bangkit.

"Masih marah dengan yang semalam, ya? Apa kamu segitu penasarannya?"

"Hadiahmu," tiba-tiba dia menyela. Menatap tajam ke arah Sakura.

"Hah?" Sakura ikut menatap kalung yang menjadi pusat perhatian Sasuke, "Kenapa? Apa aku nggak boleh pakai dua kalung?"

"Bukan," elak Sasuke, "Apa itu darinya?"

"Dia punya nama," Sakura berjengit kesal. Tidak Sasuke, tidak Sasori… keduanya sama-sama selalu enggan menyebut nama satu sama lain!

Sasuke memberi jeda sebelum bicara lagi,

"Lalu, apa maksudnya?"

Gadis itu memasang tampang bodoh, "Maksud apanya?"

"Kalung itu…"

Pertanyaan sederhana dari Sasuke tersebut cukup membuat Sakura agak terkejut. Kenapa juga Sasuke ingin tahu maksud dari hadiah yang diberikan Sasori? Ia kira selama ini Sasuke tak pernah menganggap apapun dari diri kakaknya sebagai hal yang berarti.

Karena selama ini, dia selalu memberikan ekspresi 'itu-bukan-urusanku' di wajahnya yang dingin.

"Um… yah, ini jimat pelindungku."

Sakura takkan pernah menyangka pula kalau Sasuke akan tertawa sarkastik.

"Hah, itu hal paling bodoh yang pernah kudengar."

Dia mengatakannya tanpa ada sedikitpun perasaan bersalah, tanpa ada beban yang sekedar membuat lidahnya kelu, dan itu membuat Sakura semakin merasa bingung oleh tingkah laku Sasuke hari ini.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura tak ingin lagi mengejar langkah pemuda berambut raven di depannya, masih belum percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar, kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Sasuke.

… cukup menyakitkan untuknya.

Dilihatnya pemuda itu yang kini menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, sama sekali tak berminat untuk menghadap ke arah Sakura. Ekspresinya tak mampu Sakura terka, yang jelas… ada seringai kecil di wajahnya yang bersamaan dengan sorot mata sinis sang _onyx_,

"Memangnya yang bisa melindungimu itu cuma dia?"

Hanya itu yang dikatakan si bungsu Uchiha, lalu kembali meninggalkan Sakura tanpa peduli bahwa apa yang telah dilakukannya menyisakan tanda tanya di kepala putri bungsu keluarga Akasuna tersebut.

"Dia itu ngomong apa, sih? Nggak bisa dimengerti!" gerutu Sakura, bahunya yang menegang menyebabkan tangannya terkepal. Namun, sedetik kemudian ekspresinya melunak, seluruh tubuhnya menjadi lemas terasa. Tangannya pun kembali terkulai pasrah.

Entah mengapa, perasaannya jadi tidak enak…

Menatap Sasuke untuk yang terakhir kalinya hingga pemuda itu menghilang di balik pintu villa, Sakura berbalik, berniat kembali ke antara Sasori, Shion dan ayahnya. Mungkin dengan menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka, Sakura bisa melupakan yang baru saja terjadi.

Namun, ketika berbalik, mata Sakura menatap seseorang yang kini tampak berlindung di bawah rindangnya sebatang pohon nyiur. Sendirian. Berlindung dari teriknya matahari seolah-olah sinar ultraviolet bisa membakar kulitnya yang pucat.

Sejak kapan Yakumo ada di sana… memperhatikannya?

Gadis itu tersenyum ramah, begitu manis seperti tak ada apapun yang terjadi di antara mereka, tentunya… ini membuat perasaan Sakura semakin bergejolak tak menentu. Dibalasnya senyuman ramah itu dengan ekspresi getir pun masam, lalu berlari menuju tempatnya semula.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasori saat adiknya datang dengan air muka jauh berbeda ketimbang saat ia pergi. Sakura hanya menggeleng pelan, mengisyaratkan bahwa tak ada apapun yang penting untuk diceritakan.

Lagipula, ada Seigo di sini. Dan… eh? Ke mana Shion?

Ah, itu dia. Sedang asyik berenang bersama Miroku dengan pelampung yang saling berkaitan. Mereka tertawa-tawa riang, kelihatan senang sekali.

"Sakura, apa kamu bisa berenang?" Seigo yang semenjak tadi cuma diam kini mulai bicara, matanya masih terpejam santai.

"… belum," jawab Sakura, berharap bahwa ini bukanlah aib.

"Huh? Jadi belum bisa, ya?" Seigo membuka sebelah matanya, "Sasori, ajari Sakura sana!" perintah sang ayah yang kulitnya sudah mulai kecoklatan terbakar sinar matahari.

Sasori hanya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang seolah berkata, 'bagaimana?'

"Ayo!" mood Sakura langsung membaik, ia berdiri kemudian mencoba melenturkan persendian tubuh, lalu berlari ke tepian pantai sedangkan Sasori masih belum bangkit dari posisinya, "_Onii-chan_! Ayo cepat!"

"Tunggu apa lagi?" suara berat Seigo menegur putranya, "Dia kelihatan senang sekali, lho…"

Sesaat Sasori berpandangan dengan sosok yang mewariskan _angelic face_ padanya tersebut, terdiam akan senyuman lembut sang ayah yang tak pernah Sasori sadari kalau ia memiliki senyuman yang sama dengan Seigo.

"_Onii-chaaan_! Tunggu apa lagi?"

"Iya, iya, aku datang!"

.

.

.

"Haaah… tuh, 'kan mereka mulai lagi!" Shion mendesah bosan saat melihat pemandangan baru namun juga sudah terlalu sering ditontonnya tersebut.

Beberapa meter dari tempatnya mengapung di atas permukaan laut menggunakan pelampung double bersama Mama-nya, ia memperhatikan dua saudara tirinya yang tampak begitu menikmati kegiatan mereka. Yang satu tampak sibuk memberikan instruksi—tentu saja terjadi sentuhan fisik, sedangkan yang satu lagi tampak sibuk mempraktekkan apa yang tengah dibicarakan oleh si instruktur.

"Bukankah mereka manis?" celetuk Miroku, tersenyum senang melihat putra dan putri dari suaminya.

"Manis, sih… bahkan terlalu manis sampai membuatku iri," sahut Shion kurang setuju, "Harusnya Gaara-_kun_ ikut! Jadi aku juga bisa melakukan apa yang mereka lakukan!"

Miroku memandang heran pada Shion,

"Kenapa kamu berkata seperti itu tentang Sakura dan Sasori?" tanyanya tidak mengerti, Shion menggeleng,

"Bukan apa-apa, Ma," gadis pirang itu masih memandang lekat ke arah saudara perempuan dan saudara laki-lakinya di seberang sana, "Mungkin cuma perasaanku saja…"

.

.

.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan rapatkan jari-jarimu!"

"Kenapa? Kalau dirapatkan, 'kan air bakal terayuh lebih mudah!"

"Kalau dirapatkan, tangan akan kaku."

Sakura mulai kesal. Mungkin sudah lebih dari lima belas menit ia berlatih, namun belum juga mendapatkan kemajuan. Sebentar-sebentar, pasti ada saja kesalahan yang ia lakukan. Terlalu kakulah, kaki kurang terangkatlah, gerakan kurang seimbanglah… dia bahkan sama sekali belum berpindah dari tempatnya semenjak awal latihan.

Karena belum bisa mengapung meski tubuhnya terbilang ringan, Sakura terpaksa harus dipegangi oleh kakaknya yang agak jahil itu. Tentu saja Sasori takkan keberatan memegangi perutnya yang polos tak tertutupi apapun!

"Kyaaa!" Sakura menjerit kaget saat dirasakannya sesuatu merayapi bagian tubuhnya yang bersifat pribadi. Matanya membelalak lebar dengan pipi sewarna kepiting rebus. Cepat-cepat gadis itu berdiri sambil menatap Sasori sengit.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasori, merasa latihan mulai terganggu.

Dengan wajah memerah malu, Sakura menjawab pertanyaan _innocent_ dari pemuda itu,

"Jangan sembarangan 'memegang', dong!" tegurnya lumayan keras, tidak sadar kalau tegurannya membuat Shion dan Miroku terkejut bukan main.

Sedangkan si tersangka, bukannya merasa bersalah karena ketahuan bertindak yang aneh-aneh, malah menarik sudut kiri bibirnya,

"Maaf," ia berkata licik, "Aku sengaja."

Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura segera menyembur-nyemburkan air laut itu dengan kedua tangannya, membuat Sasori benar-benar basah dari ujung rambut. Pemuda itu hanya terkekeh sambil berusaha menghalangi percikan air dari Sakura.

"Aku sebal! Cukup sampai di sini saja, deh!" gadis itu berbalik pergi.

"Hati-hati, kudengar di pantai ini ada ubur-ubur," peringat Sasori di belakangnya.

"Bohong. _Onii-chan_ cuma mau menjahiliku, kan?" sahut Sakura tidak percaya.

"Itu, aku melihatnya beberapa meter di sampingmu."

Sakura kebat-kebit. Ia mulai was-was dan melihat sekelilingnya, mencoba mencari hewan yang masih terlihat aneh di matanya tersebut, takut-takut hewan itu akan menyengatnya seperti yang terjadi pada sahabatnya beberapa tahun lalu, Ino, yang kulitnya memerah semua sepulang dari pantai.

"Mana? Nggak ada!" seru Sakura berbalik, menuding Sasori berdusta.

"Agak transparan, susah melihatnya…" ujar Sasori sungguh-sungguh, "… dia di sebelahmu."

"J-jauhkan dariku!" Sakura langsung kabur ke arah tepi pantai, namun karena ini di dalam air, dia jadi kesulitan berlari. Sesekali dia juga menginjak karang yang agak licin di bawahnya, penyebab Sakura berkali-kali hendak tergelincir. Bahkan benda tak berbahaya pun membuatnya berpikiran bahwa itu hal yang menakutkan.

Baru saja Sasori hendak mengejarnya sambil tertawa diam-diam, dia dikagetkan oleh jeritan nyaring,

"Kyaaa!"

Juga warna merah yang tiba-tiba menguar di sekitar Sakura.

"Saku-_chan_!" pemuda itu segera berenang ke arah gadis yang tengah meringis-ringis tersebut.

"Sakuraaa! Ada apa?" Shion yang mendengar pula jeritan Sakura, ikut merasa kaget karenanya. Si pirang itu segera meloloskan diri dari pelampung, kemudian mendekat ke arah Sakura yang kini tengah berdiri dengan Sasori. Tak lama, Miroku ikut untuk melihat keadaan.

"A-aku nggak akan n-nangis…" Sakura sesenggukan. Padahal jelas-jelas matanya berair dan bibirnya melipat.

Ternyata, telapak kaki Sakura tanpa sengaja tersayat oleh karang yang tajam. Barusan, Sasori mengambil karang itu dan melemparkannya jauh-jauh agar tak ada lagi orang yang mengalami hal yang sama.

Air laut pasti membuat luka di telapak kaki Sakura semakin menusuk-nusuk perih.

"Jangan nangis, dong! Kamu, 'kan sudah masuk SMA!" cemooh Shion, sebenarnya dia juga merasa khawatir, namun entah mengapa malah ejekan yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Sasori, ini gara-gara kamu menjahilinya, kan?" kali ini Sasori yang kena semburan Shion.

"Sudahlah, daripada ribut lebih baik cepat bawa Sakura ke tepi," sang ibu menengahi, lalu menyuruh Sasori untuk menuntun adiknya hingga sampai ke garis pantai.

Dan tekadnya, tidak boleh sampai Sakura terluka lagi.

**~oOo~**

Semburat oranye di kanvas langit menunjukkan bahwa hari telah merangkak sore, didukung isyarat sang mentari yang seakan menenggelamkan diri ke dasar samudra. Koakan burung-burung mulai memenuhi langit, pertanda mereka akan pulang ke peraduannya.

Dan di saat semua orang lebih memilih untuk bersantai di dalam ruangan, atau sekedar menikmati hembusan angin di taman belakang, Sakura lebih berminat untuk memanfaatkan kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu untuk dijadikan dalih baginya sebagai sebuah perwujudan kata maaf.

Kata maaf dari siapa? Tentu saja dari orang yang membuatnya ketakutan hingga telapak kakinya mesti dibebat seperti ini!

"Gendong aku dan kita jalan-jalan."

Itulah permintaannya pada Sasori jika pemuda itu ingin permintaan maafnya diterima.

Sebenarnya Sasori tahu, Sakura hanya memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Yang membuat Sasori heran pada dirinya sendiri adalah, mengapa ia tetap saja menurut seperti sebatang tauge padahal ia tahu tanpa Sasori kabulkan permintaan itu, Sakura pasti akan tetap memaafkannya?

Dia paling tidak bisa menolak permintaan Sakura.

"Apa masih jauh?" tanya Sakura, tangannya melingkar erat ke leher sang kakak yang menggendongnya di punggung.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi," jawab Sasori, masih melangkah santai.

Dengan sabar, Sakura menunggu. Menurut apa yang dikatakan Sasori, mereka akan pergi ke dermaga yang dikatakan oleh Pak Tua pengurus villa. Sasori memang tak tahu di mana letaknya dermaga itu, namun yang jelas mereka hanya harus berjalan lurus terus untuk mencapai dermaga tersebut.

Walau sebenarnya, jika tujuan mereka masih jauh, Sakura sama sekali tidak keberatan…

"Sasori-_kun_!"

Sekarang, Sakura malah ingin cepat sampai dan segera kembali ke villa!

"Yakumo," gumam Sasori saat melihat gadis berambut coklat gelap itu mendekat ke arah mereka dari arah berlawanan. Entah habis dari mana, keduanya tidak tahu.

"Kalian mau ke mana?" tanya Yakumo, di tangannya ada sebuah gelas panjang berisi cairan beraroma alpukat.

"Ke dermaga," jawab Sasori. Tiba-tiba mata Yakumo berbinar,

"Kebetulan! Tempatnya cuma beberapa meter di depan sana."

"Kamu habis dari sana?" tanya Sasori dengan alis terangkat, Yakumo mengangguk senang, "Sendirian?"

Kali ini, gadis itu malah diam saja. Salah tingkah dan tak tahu bagaimana harus menjawab. Bahasa tubuhnya seolah berkata, 'seperti yang kamu lihat'.

Sakura menyembunyikan wajahnya, mulai tak menentu.

"Jangan pergi ke mana-mana sendirian," ucap Sasori, Sakura menangkap nada khawatir dari pita suara yang bisa lengannya rasa bergetar di dalam sana, "Mau ke sana lagi?"

"Aku mau," sahut Yakumo, kemudian berjalan di samping si rambut merah.

Sepanjang perjalanan, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berani berbicara. Ketiga anak manusia itu diam, membiarkan kesunyian menyelubungi mereka tanpa kata.

.

.

.

Sakura memandangi air laut yang mulai meninggi, meski belum mampu menelan dermaga yang kini tengah ia duduki. Berdua. Bukan, bukan berdua bersama orang yang ia harapkan akan duduk di sisinya, melainkan orang yang selalu ingin Sakura hindari.

"Kenapa sedari tadi diam saja?"

Pantai ini damai sekali. Riaknya mini, airnya hampir sebening kaca. Jika malam tiba, kau akan bisa melihat bayangan bulan yang nyaris tak terlarai di permukaannya. Saking jernihnya, Sakura bisa melihat beberapa ikan kecil dan rumput laut yang bergoyang. Terlalu berharga bagi Sakura ketimbang harus menanggapi gadis di sampingnya ini.

"Sakura?"

Sungguh, dia tak pernah ingin memandangnya. Wajah yang baginya selalu tertutupi topeng kepalsuan itu. Amat sangat munafik.

"… jangan berpura-pura baik padaku."

Zraaash…

Suara ombak-ombak yang renyah di tepian mengisi kesunyian mereka. Matahari yang hampir tenggelam pun turut menyinari wajah-wajah berekspresi sendu di bawah naungannya. Menyebabkan pendar oranye di kulit mereka yang sehalus sutra.

"Apa… maksudmu?"

Hijau cemerlang yang mewarnai iris mata Sakura menatapnya tidak suka,

"Aku tahu, Yakumo _nee-san_ melakukan itu hanya untuk menarik perhatian _Tou-san_, Mama, _Onee-san_ dan _Onii-chan_…" bayang Sakura melayang ke detik yang telah lalu, di mana seorang gadis dengan baiknya menawarkan bantuan untuk mengobati lukanya. Dengan sabar dan lembut, gadis itu membebat kakinya yang perih terasa.

Hal itu membuat Sakura tidak ingin mengingat betapa berat beban yang ia rasakan hanya untuk sekedar mengucapkan terimakasih pada gadis penolongnya tersebut, Yakumo. Karena… karena Sakura tahu… pertolongannya bukan tanpa pamrih.

Ingin Sakura tak memiliki prasangka buruk itu. Betapa hatinya ingin mengusir keyakinan bahwa bantuannya tidaklah tulus. Namun, apa daya? Sakura bukanlah malaikat suci yang berhati putih. Lagi ada sekat di antara mereka sejak awal, yang membuat Sakura tak lagi menaruh rasa percaya.

Juga kebencian yang selama ini ia emban.

Sudah susah payah dikuburkannya dalam-dalam, sialnya kebencian itu malah merangkak naik ke permukaan.

"_Tou-san_, Mama dan _Onee-san_ mungkin bisa terpengaruh, tapi…" kembali mata hijau itu menerawang laut, "… aku dan _Onii-chan_, nggak akan bisa."

Mana bisa Sakura percaya dan terpengaruh tipu daya orang yang mengetahui rahasia terbesar mereka berdua?

Yakumo pasti melakukan sesuatu untuk bertindak. Tidak mungkin dia diam saja tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

"Maaf, menunggu lama…" tiba-tiba Sasori datang, tidak tahu kalau kehadirannya membuat satu dari dua gadis di hadapannya bersyukur bisa terhindar dari topik pembicaraan tabu tadi.

Sasori memberikan kelapa muda yang tadi dibelinya pada Sakura. Dia juga beli satu untuknya sendiri, tadinya Yakumo pun sama, namun gadis itu menolak dengan alasan sudah kenyang.

Sebagai gantinya, Sasori membelikan sesuatu,

"Buatmu," katanya, memberikan sebuah gelang yang dibuat dari kulit kerang dan beberapa batu berkilau. Yakumo berterimakasih, tertawa dan berkata,

"Ini bukan suapan, 'kan… Sasori-_kun_?" guraunya, yang membuat Sakura melengos sedangkan Sasori menatapnya tidak mengerti.

Sebelum Sasori mampu mengutarakan ketidakmengertiannya, Sakura langsung menyela hingga Sasori lupa untuk bertanya,

"_Onii-chan_, punyaku mana?" tanya Sakura menuntut. Peduli setan dengan adanya Yakumo di antara mereka, toh tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi dan Yakumo sudah tahu hubungan macam apa yang kakak-adik itu jalani, "Yang pacarmu itu dia atau aku, sih?"

_Biar dia tau, kalau _Onii-chan_ itu punyaku!_

"Semalam, 'kan sudah!" sergah Sasori memandangi kalung yang diberikannya, sekaligus tak menyangka Sakura bisa jadi sefrontal ini di depan orang lain. Bukan hanya itu, kata-katanya juga terdengar cukup pedas!

Bagaimanapun, Sasori tak ingin menyakiti perasaan sahabatnya.

"Itu, 'kan hadiah ulang tahun…" Sakura grasa-grusu, jelas sekali kalau anak itu cemburu berat.

"Baik, baik… nanti kubelikan!" akhirnya Sasori pun mengalah sebelum suasana hati Sakura memburuk, "Dasar bocah…"

"Aku dengar itu!" tegur Sakura. Telinganya terlalu tajam untuk melewatkan suara kakaknya sedikit saja.

Tapi, tingkah sepasang saudara sekaligus kekasih itu malah membuat Yakumo terkikik,

"Kalian lucu sekali…"

Entah memang ia tertawa karena lucu, atau karena senang melihat Sakura yang sedang cemburu padanya.

"Sudahlah!" Sakura memaksakan diri untuk berdiri, "Ayo ke villa!"

Tanpa ada persetujuan dari siapapun, Sakura mendesak Sasori untuk segera kembali. Bukan desakan berupa kata-kata, melainkan melalui sorot matanya yang marah, benci, juga kelihatan ingin menangis.

"Baiklah, lagipula hari sudah sore…" Sasori memutuskan sambil memandang matahari di ufuk barat, padahal belum ada setengah jam mereka berkumpul di sana. Kelapa muda tadi pun belum direguk sama sekali, hanya tergeletak tak berarti.

"Eh, bagaimana dengan ini?" tanya Yakumo, menunjuk dua buah kelapa itu.

"Biar saja, aku sudah membayarnya, kok…" ujar Sasori sambil tersenyum pada si rambut coklat, putra sulung Akasuna tersebut membungkuk, memberi isyarat pada Sakura untuk segera naik, "Hey! Pelan-pelan!" gerutu Sasori saat Sakura naik ke punggungnya dengan cara tak berperasaan, membuat Sasori berpikir Sakura-nya yang manis entah sudah pergi ke mana. Sedangkan Sakura sama sekali tak berkomentar apa-apa.

Lalu, mereka berjalan dengan posisi yang sama seperti tadi, dengan Yakumo di samping Sasori. Langkah mereka terketuk pelan tiap kali menyusuri dermaga dari susunan kayu tersebut.

Sebelum pulang, Sasori kembali ke tempat di mana ia membeli gelang untuk Yakumo, guna menepati janjinya barusan pada sang adik.

"Ah, anak muda yang tadi…" si penjual souvenir berwujud nenek tua itu tersenyum hangat. Matanya yang _topaz_ redup melirik sesuatu di tangan Yakumo, "Gelang itu… jadi gadis ini yang kamu beri?"

"… begitulah."

Si Nenek Tua mengeluarkan tawanya yang khas sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Yakumo, sementara ketiga anak manusia itu mengerjap tidak paham,

"Kamu sungguh beruntung, Nak… mendapatkan pacar setampan ini."

Spontan wajah Yakumo memerah, "_B-Baa-san_…"

"_Baa-san_ salah paham! Aku pacarnya, bukan dia!" seru Sakura tanpa berpikir, berusaha menampakkan wajahnya yang mungkin tidak terlihat oleh mata tua si nenek. Dia benar-benar kesal sekarang!

"Sakura! Jaga omonganmu!" desis Sasori, sepertinya Sakura tengah goyah.

"Begitukah?" tanya si nenek, matanya yang sipit kini membulat lebar, "Kukira dia anak yang dititipkan padamu…" gumam si nenek polos, namun masih mampu Sakura dengar. Terang saja emosi Sakura meledak,

"_Baa-san_! Kukira matamu harus diperiksakan ke dokter!"

Sasori yang mulai jengkel segera meminta maaf pada si nenek penjual souvenir, yang ditanggapi masih dengan senyuman hangat, lalu pergi tanpa jadi membeli apapun untuk Sakura. Gadis dalam gendongannya ini sudah mulai keterlaluan. Tidak bisa dibiarkan sebelum mulutnya mengatakan hal yang lebih menyakitkan lagi.

"Jangan pernah mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu lagi!" Sasori memperingatkan, siapapun tahu kalau pemuda itu kini tengah marah. Yakumo hanya diam memperhatikan, memandangi Sakura yang entah seperti apa air mukanya.

Pegangan Sakura pada lehernya melonggar, dan ada sesuatu yang cair membasahi bahu Sasori, membuatnya sedikit terperangah. Lagi-lagi Sakura menyerang kelemahannya. Namun, kejadian sore ini tak bisa mempengaruhi Sasori untuk langsung melunak begitu saja pada sang adik.

Helaan napas Sasori terdengar berat, tanda kesabarannya tengah diuji. _Pikiranmu masih seperti anak kecil, Saku-_chan… pikirnya dalam sepi. Ya, Sasori takkan pernah lupa pula pada perannya sebagai kakak. Dia masih harus banyak membimbing Sakura, entah Sakura sebagai adiknya, ataupun sebagai kekasih.

"Sudah, jangan menangis…" ditenangkannya si bungsu yang mulai tak kuasa menahan isakan, "Yakumo… maaf, ya… jadi seperti ini."

Yakumo menggeleng lembut,

"_Daijoubu_…" sahutnya pelan, "Ini cuma salah paham kecil," lanjutnya sembari menepuk-nepuk punggung adik dari orang yang ia sukai.

"Ssshh… hey, Nona, mau sampai kapan kamu bersikap _childish_ begitu?" tegur Sasori saat menyadari Sakura semakin terguncang. Benar-benar seperti mengasuh anak titipan.

"Mungkin Sakura akan lebih baik, kalau kutinggal kalian berdua," ujar Yakumo, memberikan solusi yang sama sekali tak memperbaiki keadaan, "Aku duluan, ya… Dah Sasori-_kun_, Sakura!"

Gadis itupun berlari, meninggalkan jejak-jejak dangkal di pasir putih yang mereka pijak. Rambutnya yang panjang berayun lembut seiring langkah kaki dan tiupan angin. Sasori menatapnya sendu. Secercah perasaan bersalah mengguyur hatinya.

"_O-Onii… chan…_" Sakura tergugu. Air mata sudah membanjir, tak bisa berhenti menganak sungai meski salah satu hal yang paling ditakuti telah pergi. Tangannya kembali melingkar erat ke leher sang kakak. Bagai seorang bayi yang tengah ketakutan, ia mendekap erat sesuatu—seseorang yang paling disayanginya, mendekap kuat-kuat sosok hangat yang selama ini menjadi tumpuan.

Karena Sakura hanya takut ditinggalkan. Sekedar tak ingin kehilangan.

"Jangan takut…" suaranya yang parau nyaris terbawa angin, "Aku nggak akan pergi ke manapun, kok."

**~oOo~**

Hari terakhir di pantai Suna. Semua orang sibuk mengepak barang mereka masing-masing. Mobil sudah disiapkan, kebutuhan yang dibutuhkan selama perjalanan telah rapi. Sekarang, hanya tinggal menunggu seseorang menaikkan barang-barangnya dan mereka tinggal pergi.

Hampir semua barang milik Sakura sudah gadis merah muda itu masukkan ke bagasi. Hadiah-hadiah dari Seigo dan yang lainnya juga ikut bertumpuk di sana. Merasa lelah, Sakura berniat untuk segera membereskannya lalu duduk santai di dalam mobil.

"Kalau mau, kalian boleh naik mobilku!"

Indera pendengaran Sakura menangkap suara feminin itu, yang langsung menarik perhatiannya untuk menguping.

"Aku hanya berdua dengan supirku. Jadi bagus kalau kamu dan Sakura satu mobil denganku."

Ternyata benar. Si Yakumo itu sedang mengajak kakaknya untuk berada di satu mobil. Memang Sakura diajak, tapi dia tidak merasa seperti demikian!

Shion yang kali ini datang tiba-tiba menyeloroh,

"Ya, kamu dan Sakura bersama Yakumo sana!"

Sakura turun dari mobilnya dan ikut nimbrung bersama orang-orang yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya tesebut,

"Kenapa?" tanyanya datang-datang. Shion menatapnya aneh,

"Lihat, barang bawaanku banyak sekali! Aku butuh lebih banyak ruang untuk memuatnya tau!" gadis pirang itu bersikeras. Sakura balas memandang kakak tirinya itu dengan ekspresi pembunuh,

"Salah _Onee-san _sendiri yang belanja banyak-banyak kemarin!"

"Terserah apa katamu. Yang jelas aku lebih baik meninggalkanmu daripada harus meninggalkan belanjaanku!" sahutnya kejam. Lalu, terdengar suara kap mobil yang ditutup keras-keras, diiringi munculnya sosok pria berambut merah ke tengah-tengah perdebatan mereka,

"Kalian ini… ribut terus!" tegurnya bosan, "Sasori, Sakura, _Tou-san_ setuju dengan Yakumo. Naiklah mobilnya, hitung-hitung ucapan terimakasih karena telah menolong Sakura kemarin."

Apanya yang terimakasih? Jelas-jelas hal itu lebih menguntungkan pihak yang ditolong, meski yang terjadi bagi Sakura adalah sebaliknya.

Siapa yang tahu kalau Yakumo tidak akan melakukan sesuatu nantinya? Tidak ada jaminan sama sekali.

"Kenapa nggak barang-barang maniak _shopping_ itu saja yang ditaruh di mobilnya?" usul Sakura sengit, yang langsung mendapat cubitan diam-diam dari Sasori.

"Sakura, itu nggak sopan!" kali ini Seigo yang menegurnya secara lisan. Putri bungsunya itu hanya menggumamkan maaf, meski hatinya masih terasa sempit.

"Lalu bagaimana?" tanya Yakumo harap-harap cemas. Sasori tersenyum tipis,

"Baiklah, kami bersamamu," jawabnya, menyetujui permintaan tersebut secara sepihak, padahal Sakura belum mengatakan apapun. Tapi, kalau memang Sasori merasa tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, Sakura hanya bisa menurut.

"Kalian bertiga sudah beres, kan? Jalanlah duluan," kata Seigo sambil tersenyum lebar. Kelihatan senang sekali… Sakura jadi curiga Yakumo telah meracuni pikiran ayahnya. Jangan-jangan sebentar lagi keluarga mereka akan menyebar undangan pertunangan!

"Terimakasih, _Jii-san_. Ayo, Sasori-_kun_… Sakura," gadis itu membungkuk rendah, lalu mengajak Sakura dan Sasori pergi mengikuti. Sikap Yakumo yang manis itu mau tak mau membuat Sakura membuang muka. Dia pasti cari muka! Ya, itu pasti!

Yakumo membukakan pintu jok tengah, lalu mempersilakan Sakura duluan untuk masuk. Sakura memandang bingung ke arah supir Yakumo yang kelihatannya tertidur, bahkan sampai mendengkur seperti seekor babi. Apa tidak berbahaya, tuh, menyuruh supir seperti itu?

"Ah, maaf, ya… dia memang seperti itu," Yakumo tertawa hambar, "Tapi kalau sedang menyetir, dia bisa diandalkan, kok!"

Sasori dan Sakura memperhatikan Yakumo yang kini tengah memutar, lalu membuka pintu jok kemudi. Gadis itu memasang tampang kesal dan mengguncang bahu si supir,

"Hey, _Jii-chan_! Cepat banguuun!" serunya, pria yang mungkin berusia hampir mencapai kepala lima itu sontak membuka matanya yang merah dan agak berair, kaget melihat sang Nona Muda tampak marah.

"M-maaf, Yakumo-_sama_! Apa kita akan langsung berangkat?" tanya supir itu kelabakan mempersiapkan diri.

"Memangnya mau kapan lagi?" Yakumo balik bertanya, membuat supirnya tertawa hambar. Gadis berambut coklat itu kembali memutar, namun… bukannya membuka pintu jok depan, Yakumo malah mengarah ke pintu jok tengah.

"Yakumo _nee-san_ duduk di sini?" tanya Sakura meski ia merasa jengah. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak keberatan, jelas-jelas Sasori duduk di sampingnya, yang berarti apabila Yakumo ikut duduk di sini, Sasori akan menengahi mereka.

"Lho? Nggak boleh, ya?" tanya Yakumo, matanya yang coklat gelap tampak kecewa. Daripada terjerat, Sakura memilih diam dan membiarkan Sasori mewakilinya,

"Kurang sopan rasanya membiarkan yang punya mobil duduk menemani penumpang," ujarnya tenang. Sakura yang mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela menghembuskan napas lega.

"Jangan bercanda," Yakumo segera naik, lalu bergegas menutup pintunya, "Kalian ini bukan tamu. Selain itu…"

_Emerald_ jernih Sakura kini tersembunyi di balik kelopak yang terkatup, tepat di bawah alis yang nyaris menyatu,

"… aku sedang ingin duduk dekat denganmu, Sasori-_kun_."

**Tsuzuku…**

*: Di bagian ini, 'Sasori' yang dimaksud Sasuke bukan Sasori, melainkan sasori (kalejengking) :D

Akhirnya Fuyu kembali dengan SL! XDDD

Fuyu bela-belain apdet lho, bukannya ngerjain PR libur yang bertumpuk ==" *readers: terus? Apa hubungannya coba?*

Semoga chapter ini nggak mengecewakan ya. Yakumo belum beraksiii… dia masih bimbang tuh kayaknya XP *lu kali yg bimbang!*

Bales review dulu, ya~~~

**Fauziah azhaar**, yup. Sasori emang cowok agresif XD *Sasori: Gara-gara lu kan!*

Harus tega, dong… itulah gunanya tokoh antagonis. Fufufufu… *sinetron mode on*

Thanks for review~

**Haza ShiRaifu**, Sasuke-nya masih belum menentukan keputusan. Tunggu di chapter selanjutnya, yaaa… Thankies x3

**Cyrax**, ampuuuun *sujud* masa, sih, dua chapter kuraaaang? T^T

Maaf ya nggak bisa apdet kilat, Fuyu emang nyebelin kan? Iya kan? *retoris*

Makasih reviewnya ya ^^

**Ma Simba**, insya Allah Sasuke gak akan ngikutin Yakumo, kok *spoiler*

Wah, suka Reason juga? 8D

Sayangnya, Fuyu gak tau tentang Gundam. Jadi cuma tau lagu-lagunya doang, nonton mah gak pernah! *ditendang*

Thanks reviewnya ya XD

**Mikanauchiha**, masa sih dua chapter kurang? X_X *mabok abis bikin double chapter*

Iya, ini udah apdet niiih~

Thankies x3

**Silent readers**, endingnya sekitar chapter 30-an.

Anuuu… penulisan kata yang dimaksud di scene mana, ya? Kok sama fuyu gak ketemu *readers: lu yg kurang teliti!*

Haha… maaf ya kali ini nggak double chapter. Keterbatasan waktu, nih *halah*

Thanks a lot~~~

**Dewa**, huwaaa… turut berduka cita, ya T_T

Umm, bukannya Fuyu ikut campur ya… maaf banget. Tapi menurut Fuyu, Tuhan itu adil. Buktinya, daripada adikmu menderita gara-gara penyakitnya, Dia manggil adikmu itu duluan, yang Fuyu yakin, Tuhan sayang sama dia. Dan itu keputusan paling adil ^^a

Makasih banyak, ya. Review-mu bikin terharu…

**Akasuna akira**, gak telat kok. Yang ada Fuyu yg telat apdet =="

Hehe, baguslah kalau akira-san belum bosen ^^"

Terus baca yaaa~ Thanks for review

**Dhinar Sii Quiinchy Akasuna**, jangan dooong… ntar Yakumocchi keselek~ *Yakumo: WTF!*

Nick Fuyu: Millidia Richelle. Kakak masih pake nick yang lama kan? Kok Fuyu jarang ngeliat lagi ya? =w=

Maaf gak bisa apdet kilat DDDX

Makasih reviewnya, Kak. Muach muach muach :* -alaymode:on-

**Moist fla**, Halooo, salam kenal juga buat fla-san ^^ panggil fuyu aja yaa~!

Berbelit-belit and nyinet, ya? T^T Fuyu nyadar sih, tapi nggak tau kenapa emang gaya nulis Fuyu kyk giniii *nonjokin muka sendiri* kalo masalah kepanjangan, Fuyu rasa fict ini kepanjangan gara-gara kebanyakan scenes yang terkesan gak berarti, maksudnya… gak ada konflik

Habisnya, Fuyu suka bikin adegan manis 3 tapi Fuyu gak pernah bisa bikin fluff x_xv

Kalo masalah ending, tentunya rahasia author. Pokoknya tau jadi aja yaaa~ *plak* konflik puncaknya juga belum keluar, masih dalam masa pengeraman nih :D *lu kata telor!*

YUP! SEBARKAN KEBAHAGIAAN LEWAT TULISAN! XD

Makasih reviewnya, yaaa. Padat berisi lhooo~~~

**Lily love snowdrop**, hehe… kayaknya Yakumo lebih mentingin perasaan ketimbang kesehatan. Tipikal cewek setia, tuh! *Sakura: Bhuuu! XP*

Yakumo gak evil evil banget kok~ *peluk Yakumo*

Thankies ^^/)

**Ahnhyera**, maaf ya apdetnya kelamaaaan DDDX

Ow, maksudmu SasoSaku? Di chap ini juga ada adegan mesra, kan? Gimana? Gimana? *nyikut-nyikut ganjen*

Makasih reviewnya yaaa~ :D

**Bella**, ah… nggak segitunya juga kali *blushing gaje* hehe XD

Sesekali Fuyu minta kritiknya ya ;3

Thanks for review ^_^

.

Buat reviewers yg log in, maaf Fuyu belum bisa bales sekarang. Pulsanya tinggal sisa-sisa doang nih, hiks T_T  
Tapi kalo udah beli, pasti Fuyu bales kok ^^

Makasih buat semua yang baca, yaaa…

Sampai ketemu lagi~


	28. The Reason

**Sister Lover**

**By**

**Fuyuzakura-hime**

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**BokuImo © Kotomi Aoki**

**Starring:**

**Haruno Sakura**

**Akasuna no Sasori**

**Rate: T (15+)**

**Warning: AU, Incest, OOC, OC, don't like don't read!**

**~oOo~**

**The Reasons**

**~oOo~**

Warna biru terang telah menghiasi langit ketika Shion melebarkan rentangan tangannya. Dihirupnya dalam-dalam udara pagi nan segar itu, membuat sekujur tubuhnya ringan terasa. Ia melangkah ke pekarangan rumah, menyaksikan beberapa tukang kebun yang sejak dini hari sudah sibuk merawat tanaman hias di sana bak seorang budak melayani putri.

Senyuman terpasang di wajah si Pirang sembari memandangi tanaman-tanaman hias yang tampak berseri terhampar di hadapannya. Di antara semua tanaman cantik itu, Shion paling menyukai bunga-bunga krisan yang tumbuh dengan berbagai warna di pekarangan depan. Embun yang melapisi tiap kelopak bunga itu semakin mempercantik penampilan mereka.

Namun, pagi ini yang paling menarik perhatian Shion bukanlah krisan-krisan dengan warna beragam, melainkan gerombolan bunga freesia yang baru-baru ini ditanam. Kelopak-kelopaknya yang secerah matahari tampak menyegarkan mata.

Hanya saja, ketertarikannya bukan karena kecerahan sang bunga freesia, melainkan yang paling menarik perhatian Shion untuk memandangi bunga-bunga freesia itu adalah makna dari bunga tersebut yang menurut _hanakotoba_ memiliki arti: _childish_; kekanakan. Mengingatkan Shion akan seseorang.

Adiknya. Atau, adik tiri tepatnya.

Ia menghela napas, masih mengamati freesia-freesia kuning itu, berjongkok di hadapan mereka dan sesekali menyentuh kelopaknya,

"Sepi juga tak ada mereka…" gumamnya pelan, seakan tak ingin membiarkan siapapun mendengar kalimat kerinduan yang baginya terlalu tabu untuk dibeberkan jelas-jelas.

Ya. Sakura dan Sasori sudah pulang ke Konoha kemarin, sehari setelah pulang dari Pantai Suna. Shion masih ingat bagaimana Papa-nya kelihatan sedih, Miroku yang melepas mereka dengan pelukan hangat seolah takkan bertemu lagi untuk selamanya, juga para pegawai rumah yang mengantar kepulangan mereka dengan senyuman.

Sedangkan Shion berlagak tak peduli, meski sebenarnya dia sangat ingin memeluk mereka berdua. Karena dia juga tak tahu kapan lagi akan bertemu dengan kakak-adik itu. Yang jelas, Shion hanya berharap mereka bisa bertemu lagi dan berkumpul layaknya keluarga bahagia.

Mungkin itu hanya keinginannya saja, namun Shion pikir mereka takkan mengharapkan hal yang sama. Sebab, jika memang mereka berkumpul lagi bersama, yang diinginkan Sakura serta Sasori pasti adalah orangtua kandung mereka bersatu.

Gadis pirang itu tak mau munafik. Dia tak keberatan bila suatu saat Manami ikut berkumpul bersama, juga senang karena bisa mencoba untuk menjalin hubungan baik dengan wanita yang ia anggap ibu angkat baginya. Tapi, kalau Manami muncul di hadapan keluarga Akasuna yang sekarang untuk kembali menyandang nama itu, Shion tidak akan rela.

"Shion-_sama_!"

Shion menoleh, kemudian berdiri saat mendapati salah seorang tukang kebun lari tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri. Topi jerami yang dipakainya melorot ke samping, membuatnya kelihatan seperti orang mabuk. Kaus biru pucat polos yang dipakainya kotor ternodai tanah. Gunting kebun pun masih digenggam di antara jemarinya yang agak berlumpur.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shion heran, melihat tukang kebun itu panik seakan baru saja melihat bom.

"Saya menemukan sesuatu di dekat gerbang belakang!" katanya heboh, atau mengheboh-hebohkan.

"Apa? Serangga langka?" tanya Shion meremehkan. Tukang kebun itu menggeleng keras, menatap Shion bersungguh-sungguh dengan matanya yang besar,

"Seperti sebuah kiriman," katanya, "Saya takut itu bom!"

Ketakutannya membuat Shion tertawa ringan. Mungkin tukang kebun yang satu ini terlalu banyak menonton berita, ya? Memang, sih, kita sebaiknya jangan sampai ketinggalan berita tentang kriminalitas yang semakin meraja, tapi jelek juga dampaknya bila berita-berita itu sampai membuat para pemirsa jadi paranoid.

_Eh, tunggu dulu…_

"Kamu bilang di gerbang belakang?" tanya Shion memastikan, alisnya terangkat sebelah. Cepat-cepat si tukang kebun mengangguk yakin. Ketakutan tukang kebun itu seketika membuat Shion ikut merasakannya.

Kenapa lewat gerbang belakang? Kiriman harusnya disampaikan lewat depan, kan?

"Apa benda itu tergeletak begitu saja? Kamu yakin?" tanya Shion lagi. _Itu pasti semacam surat kaleng_, pikir Shion. Memangnya tidak adakah orang di sekitar rumah yang melihat tukang pos menaruhnya di sana? Tapi… bukankah tukang pos selalu meminta penerima untuk membubuhkan tanda terima?

"Semoga ini bukan ancaman," gumam Shion. Pikirannya mulai melayang ke saingan-saingan bisnis Seigo. Setahunya, Seigo memang memiliki banyak saingan, tapi tidak pernah menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau ia memiliki 'musuh', "Aku harus melihatnya."

.

.

.

Shion memandang kotak berbentuk kubus yang terbalut kertas warna merah lembut, lengkap dengan pita manis menghiasinya tersebut, benda itu tergeletak agak tersembunyi di balik tanaman yang tumbuh tepat di samping gerbang belakang. Seperti hadiah ulang tahun saja… atau jangan-jangan ini hadiah ulang tahun untuk Sakura dari seseorang, hanya saja orang itu terlalu malu untuk menyerahkannya karena sudah terlambat?

_Secret admirer,_ mungkin?

Hah. Sakura 'kan baru saja datang kemari setelah belasan tahun, mana mungkin dia langsung mendapatkan _secret admirer_?

"Shion-_sama_, apa perlu saya panggil Seigo-_sama_?" tanya tukang kebun itu, merasa was-was.

Firasat Shion mengatakan bahwa benda itu tidak berbahaya baginya untuk dibuka…

Tapi, kenapa perasaannya amat sangat gelisah? Seakan-akan bila ia, atau orang lain membuka kotak itu, akan ada banyak hal yang berubah…

"Kamu pergi saja. Jangan panggil siapapun, aku yang akan tangani…" perintah Shion tanpa menoleh. Tukang kebun itu menurut dan pergi. Suara rumput yang terinjak oleh kakinya semakin samar hingga akhirnya menghilang.

Mau tidak mau, Shion meraih benda itu, merobek kasar kertas merah yang membungkusnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Shion membuka tutup dari kotak tersebut yang ternyata terbuat dari kayu yang dihaluskan, menguar aroma khas kayu dari dalamnya. Tak ada yang mencurigakan, kecuali sebuah kertas kecil yang turut menutupi bagian dalam kotak itu.

Shion membalik kertas itu, dan ada sebuah pesan kecil di sana.

"A-apa maksudnya…?" mata _amethyst_-nya hampir membeliak, dia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang telah ia baca, sekalipun otaknya mengulang pesan tersebut berkali-kali. Pesan itupun dia abaikan, memasukannya kembali, lalu membuka penutup bagian dalam kotak itu sesegera mungkin. Lagi-lagi, benda yang sama dalam posisi terbalik.

Diraihnya salah satu…

"Ini…" kuku jarinya menekan keras lembaran itu, "Apa yang harus… kulakukan?"

**~oOo~**

Sakura memandang sendu ke arah Manami. Putri bungsu keluarga Akasuna itu merasakan penyesalan beribu kali. Tak pernah Sakura sangka, saat ia dan yang lainnya bersuka cita di tempat kelahirannya dan berpesta pora, ternyata sang Ibu tengah jatuh sakit lagi tak berdaya.

Wanita di hadapan Sakura itu kini tengah berbaring dengan napas lelah. Melihat keadaannya yang seperti ini, Sakura nyaris tak mau percaya pada alasan sang ibu, mengapa ia tak menghubungi putra-putrinya kalau sedang dalam keadaan buruk.

"_Kaa-san_ nggak mau kesenangan kalian terganggu…"

Itulah yang dikatakan Manami. Demi _Kami-sama_, pilu hati Sakura saat mendengar dalihnya. Alasan yang sangat sederhana, namun cukup membuat Sakura ragu apakah ia dan sang kakak benar-benar dianggap sebagai anak.

Padahal, kalau Manami tak merasa enggan hanya untuk menghubungi, Sakura pasti akan memohon kepulangan pada ayahnya, dan bergegas pulang hanya untuk merawat wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu.

Sekarang, yang bisa Sakura lakukan sebagai rasa menyesalnya adalah merawat Manami sebaik mungkin. Seperti apa yang tengah dilakukannya kini, sekedar menunggui sosok ibu yang paling ia sayangi.

"Hanya demam biasa, kok. Sudah ke dokter."

Lagi-lagi terngiang kalimat Manami kemarin, saat Sakura menyadari ibu mereka menyambut dengan pelukan yang berbeda. Tubuhnya lemas, dan dari jarak beberapa cm Sakura seolah merasakan suhu tubuh wanita itu, hampir membuat hatinya terbakar.

Punggung Sakura mulai terasa letih. Beberapa menit kemudian, tak bisa ditahannya godaan untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh barang sebentar. Meninggalkan Manami untuk beberapa menit saja pasti tidak apa-apa, kan?

Perlahan-lahan, Sakura berdiri dari bangkunya. Keringat menetes hanya untuk berusaha agar tak menyebabkan bunyi sekecil apapun. Dia melangkah menuju pintu, ketika memutar kenopnya dan pintu itu terbuka pelan-pelan, tahu-tahu sudah ada Sasori berdiri di depannya dengan posisi tangan yang kelihatan hendak membuka pintu itu pula.

"_Onii-chan_?" Sakura mengerjap, cepat-cepat ia keluar dan menutup pintu, "Kenapa?"

"Sayuran di kulkas habis," jawab pemuda itu, "Aku akan pergi untuk beli, jadi—"

"Aku saja!" potong Sakura. Ini bisa jadi kesempatan menyegarkan diri setelah berjam-jam mendekam di kamar ibu mereka. Gantian Sasori yang menjaga Manami, "Mana uangnya?"

Beberapa lembar uang dan sebuah daftar belanja Sasori serahkan ke tangan adiknya itu, lalu Sakura segera melesat pergi setelah menyampaikan pada sang kakak agar menjaga Manami baik-baik.

.

.

.

"Brokoli sudah, wortel sudah, lobak sudah, jamur kalengan, tomat, bit, kentang…"

Gadis berambut merah muda di antara para pengunjung bagian sayur-mayur di swalayan itu tampak sibuk mengecek keranjang plastiknya yang berwarna merah, takut-takut ada yang tertinggal dari apa yang disebutkan daftar belanjaan. Setelah merasa lengkap, ia berjalan tertatih menuju kasir. Wanita cantik yang menjaga kasir itu menghitungnya dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas—entah itu senyuman tulus atau hanya titah dari atasan mereka.

Sakura menerima uang kembaliannya yang ternyata cukup banyak. Ia rasa tidak apa-apa jika membeli sesuatu di luar daftar belanjaan asalkan bukan sesuatu yang nyeleneh, karena itu… gadis tersebut kini berjalan menuju deretan buah-buahan setelah menitipkan plastik belanjanya yang lumayan berat ke penitipan.

"Enaknya buah apa, ya?" gumamnya menimang-nimang. Buah-buahan di sana tampak segar semua, warnanya pun cerah, membuat siapapun yang melihat ingin segera membeli dan memakannya. Semakin ragulah Sakura untuk memilih.

Gadis itu berhenti ketika melihat barisan apel merah. Ah, dia mengingat sesuatu. Entah sebuah kata-kata bijak atau peribahasa, Sakura tidak tahu. Hanya saja ingatannya samar-samar akan hal ini. Yang jelas, kata-kata itu berbunyi bahwa satu apel perhari akan menjauhkan kita dari dokter.

Kata-kata itu kedengaran seolah-olah dokter adalah penyihir jahat yang mesti ditangkal dengan sesuatu. Seperti vampir yang ditangkal dengan bawang putih.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Sakura memasukkan apel-apel itu ke plastiknya, berniat membeli satu kilogram. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia segera berjalan lagi untuk menemui pramuniaga yang tengah menyusun jeruk di ujung sana, minta dihitung berat apel-apel itu.

Namun, sesuatu menarik perhatian Sakura. Gadis itu diam, memperhatikan seseorang yang tengah memilah-milah buah pir. Sakura yakin sekali bahwa ia mengenali orang tersebut.

"Itachi-_senpai_?" gumamnya, memperhatikan rambut hitam pemuda itu. Tidak salah lagi, tapi bukan itu yang Sakura pikirkan. Bukan itu yang dijadikan permasalahan. Yang terlintas di benaknya adalah; kemungkinan Sasuke ada di sini.

"Mungkin aku harus menghindar…" Sakura berujar pelan. Sedetik kemudian setelah ia berbalik, gadis itu menyadari sesuatu. Mengapa ia harus menghindar? Sasuke ataupun Itachi 'kan bukan wabah penyakit yang harus dijauhi! Mereka adalah teman dan seniornya.

Menghindari orang tanpa alasan yang jelas tentulah tidak sopan.

Mungkinkah gara-gara kejadian di Pantai Suna beberapa hari lalu, yang membuat Sakura kurang merasa nyaman bila bertemu Sasuke sekarang? Ditambah lagi saat di sekolah tadi, Sakura dan Sasuke sama sekali tak berpapasan. Keduanya seolah memiliki dunia dan wilayah masing-masing.

"Ayolah, Sakura…" dibujuknya diri sendiri, "Lagipula Sasuke-_kun_ 'kan jarang mau ikut bersama Itachi-_senpai_. Kita hanya akan menyapa sedikit, lalu pergi. Itu saja…" tuturnya lagi dengan suara berbisik. Dengan keyakinan seperti itu, Sakura kembali ke arah yang hendak ditempuhnya tadi.

Ketika jaraknya dengan si sulung Uchiha hanya beberapa kaki, Sakura menyapa,

"Itachi-_senpai_, selamat sore…" gadis itu berucap ramah, lalu membungkuk rendah. Yang disapa tampak senang, membalas dengan senyuman tipis.

"Sakura, ya… sedang apa di sini?" tanya Itachi basa-basi. Orang bodoh pun tahu siapapun yang datang ke mari pasti mau belanja, atau sekedar nampang saja.

"Beli sayuran dan buah. Persediaan di rumah habis," jawab Sakura melebihi pertanyaan seniornya, "_Senpai_ sendiri?" Sakura bertanya balik, berlagak seolah ingin tahu mengapa senior tampan ini ada di swalayan sendirian.

"Eh, begini… _Otou-san_ kena semacam alergi, jadi aku dan Sasuke ke mari untuk beli makanan yang bisa membantu penyembuhan _Otou-san_ dan pencegahan untuk yang lain."

"Oh, begitu…" kata Sakura sementara hatinya berseru, 'Tuh 'kan Sasuke-_kun_ ada di sini!'

Tak lama kemudian dan tanpa diharapkan, pemuda yang menjadi pokok pemikiran Sakura itu pun sekonyong-konyong muncul dari arah depan.

"_Nii-san_, sudah selesai memilih?" tanyanya masih dengan gaya yang tak pernah berubah, kedua tangan masuk ke saku. Tiba-tiba Sasuke terdiam saat melihat Sakura ada di sana bersama kakaknya.

"Sasuke-_kun_," gadis itu tersenyum ramah, sedangkan—lagi-lagi—hatinya berseru, '_Timing_-nya jelek banget!'

"Hn," hanya itulah respon Sasuke, seperti biasa. Kecanggungan antara Sasuke dan Sakura sama sekali tak dirasakan Itachi, terbukti dari bagaimana santainya pemuda itu saat menerima telpon dari seseorang yang membuat ponselnya menjerit.

"Halo?" Itachi berkata, lalu dimulailah pembicaraan yang tak Sakura maupun Sasuke tahu apa seluk beluknya. Sekitar satu menit, pembicaraan Itachi selesai. Si sulung Uchiha itu tanpa alasan menepuk-nepuk pundak Sasuke,

"Sasuke, aku ada acara mendadak. Maaf, ya… aku harus pergi duluan," ujarnya, membuat air muka Sasuke tampak berbahaya. Sakura bergidik, bukan karena air muka Sasuke, tapi karena Itachi yang dengan misteriusnya menoleh ke arahnya dengan seringaian kecil di sana, "Lagipula ada Sakura. Kalian berdua saja, sekalian bisa antar Sakura pulang!"

"E-eh… tapi—" penolakan itu tak berhasil tersampaikan karena Itachi memotong,

"Sudah, ya. Sakura, tolong temani Sasuke. Aku pergi."

Dan dengan seenak jidatnya, Itachi pun meninggalkan mereka berdua, sang adik bersama juniornya. Sakura tertawa hambar, kelihatan tidak terima. Sekarang, mau tidak mau ia harus mengatakan sesuatu pada Sasuke atau keadaan akan semakin parah.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kamu mau beli apa?" tanya Sakura sambil mendekat, mencoba melupakan sekat tipis di antara mereka, dalam hati berharap ia bisa kembali bicara dengan Sasuke dalam keadaan yang normal.

Tanpa menjawab, Sasuke memasukkan pir-pir yang tadi dipilah-pilih oleh Itachi ke plastiknya. Matanya yang tajam menusuk melirik ke arah Sakura, gadis itu tengah menatapnya kini.

Kelihatannya Sakura sedikit gentar melihat tatapannya itu.

"Pulanglah. Jangan pedulikan kata-kata _Nii-san_."

"T-tapi, dia 'kan memintaku menemanimu!"

"Aku akan menghajarnya nanti."

Sakura membeku. _Dingin sekali_, pikirnya, serasa kejatuhan timbunan salju. Mungkin inilah yang dirasakan oleh orang-orang yang selalu mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari si bungsu Uchiha ini. Namun, yang paling mengganggu adalah perasaan tak nyaman yang mengganjal hati Sakura. Dia merasa tak senang hubungan pertemanannya dengan Sasuke merenggang. Sakura tahu, meskipun sikapnya seperti bongkahan es di Kutub Utara, Sasuke adalah orang yang baik.

Dan Sakura tak mau membiarkan masalah ini berangsur terlalu lama. Harus diselesaikan sekarang juga.

Kalau tidak saat ini, kapan lagi? Jika bisa secepatnya dilaksanakan, maka akan Sakura lakukan. Semua ini demi menjaga pertemanan mereka tetap utuh. Belum tentu Sakura bisa melihat hari esok, bukan?

Inilah kesempatan untuk memperbaiki retaknya dinding pertemanan itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_, nggak apa-apa, kok… aku akan menemanimu," ujar Sakura tulus. Sasuke tampaknya acuh tak acuh, pemuda itu beres dengan pir-pirnya dan langsung berbalik tanpa sepatah katapun. Cepat-cepat Sakura menyamai langkahnya,

"Aku serius. Aku masih punya waktu untuk menemanimu membeli semua keperluan," kata Sakura dengan nada membujuk. Kembali ia dapatkan lirikan tajam Sasuke. Tidak apa-apa, deh… bukankah itu berarti Sasuke merespek?

"Terserah," respon Sasuke. Kini, dibiarkannya Sakura berjalan di sampingnya. Mereka menghampiri pramuniaga dan meminta si pramuniaga untuk menimbang pir dan apel masing-masing. Keduanya memasukkan barang itu ke keranjang, lalu kembali berjalan menyusuri swalayan.

"Sasuke-_kun_…" panggil Sakura saat mereka melewati bagian makanan ringan. Yang dipanggil hanya menggumam menanggapinya, "Aku minta maaf kalau perkataanku salah."

Meskipun Sakura benar-benar merasa yakin bahwa ia tak sekalipun pernah mengatakan sesuatu yang menyakitkan pada Sasuke. Sungguh. Namun, tidak ada yang tahu apa yang dirasakan Sasuke, bukan? Siapa tahu ada perkataannya yang menyakitkan tanpa disengaja.

"Hn," lagi-lagi gumaman khas itu terdengar. Hanya saja kali ini ada penambahan, "Aku juga."

Sakura memandang wajah itu penuh tanya,

"Aku juga apanya?"

Sasuke melirik sesaat dari ekor matanya, namun cepat-cepat menghindari wajah Sakura, kembali menatap lurus ke depan. Tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke, gadis di sampingnya kelihatan menahan kejut saat melihat warna merah muda tipis di kulit pucat pemuda Uchiha itu.

"… sudahlah," sahut Sasuke tak ingin melanjutkan kalimatnya, yang sesungguhnya adalah permintaan maaf pula, "Sebaiknya kita selesaikan dan segera pulang."

.

.

.

Sakura duduk di samping Sasuke dengan ragu. Kalau diingat-ingat, sudah lama sekali semenjak ia pertama kali menaiki mobil ini bersama Sasuke, mobil yang sama saat ia dan pemuda berambut raven tersebut bertemu di taman, tempat pelarian ketika Sakura dirundung rasa sedih mengetahui kakaknya jadian dengan Yakumo.

Masih teringat juga kunjungan mereka ke taman ria hingga malam menjelang. Kenangan konyol tentang Sasuke yang didorongnya tanpa sadar hingga tercebur dan basah kuyup membuat Sakura tersenyum penuh arti. Itu adalah kenangan yang takkan Sakura lupakan seumur hidup.

Dan sepertinya, Sakura merasa masih ada banyak hal yang akan melibatkan pemuda di sampingnya ini di masa depan…

"Sasuke-_kun_," ucap Sakura saat Sasuke tengah berkonsentrasi untuk keluar dari lapangan parkir. Saat melaju ke jalan keluar, Sakura melanjutkan, "Masih ingat tentang kejadian itu? Saat aku mendorongmu sampai basah kuyup?"

Tawa sinis namun tak menimbulkan rasa bersalah terlepas dari bibir Sasuke,

"Kejadian bodoh begitu, mana mungkin kulupakan…" jawabnya. Sakura tertawa lepas, seolah masih bisa merasakan betapa konyolnya mereka di tempat kejadian perkara. Sasuke yang kelihatan dongkol dan Sakura yang tak bisa berhenti meminta maaf. Mereka pun bernostalgia, dengan Sakura sebagai pengurai kenangan-kenangan itu dalam kata-kata.

Setiap detail kejadian tak pernah luput dari penuturan si merah muda. Semuanya diputar lengkap seperti sebuah film lama yang dimainkan kembali, dan tawa ceria yang didominasi si gadis menyertai beberapa adegan-adegan masa lalu tersebut. Mengulas masa lalu memang selalu menyenangkan. Bahkan kejadian yang menyebalkan pun malah berubah menjadi lucu.

Namun, Sakura mulai merasa tak nyaman ketika pembicaraan mereka tanpa sengaja dan entah bagaimana sudah tersambung dengan sesuatu yang bernama 'perasaan'. Bukan rahasia kalau Sasuke masih menyukainya. Dan ingatan tentang cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan adalah salah satu kenangan mereka berdua.

Keduanya kembali direngkuh situasi kikuk.

"Sakura," kali ini Sasuke yang memulai, di luar dugaan Sakura, "Aku punya pertanyaan untukmu."

Melihat raut Sasuke yang serius dan sorot matanya yang begitu dalam, tubuh Sakura menegang bukan main, sama sekali tak bisa berpaling dari sorot mata Sasuke. Dia menunggu.

Kenapa… tiba-tiba saja Sasuke berubah?

"Orang itu," Sasuke berucap, kini matanya kembali mengarah ke jalan yang mereka lalui, "Apa yang membuatmu ingin bersamanya?"

Sakura terperangah. Lagi-lagi tentang 'orang itu'. Hati Sakura tidak pernah tenang jika Sasuke mulai mempertanyakan lagi tentang 'orang itu', walau kali ini yang Sasuke minta bukanlah identitas, tapi sebuah alasan akan ikatan yang Sakura jalin dengan'nya'.

Tetap saja…

"Aku…" gadis itu memulai ragu, "Aku menyayanginya, dan dia menyayangi aku. Aku dan dia merasa saling memiliki… dan… Sasuke-_kun_, yang namanya cinta itu, menurutku… nggak mungkin bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Kita cuma bisa merealisasikannya."

"… itu saja?" Sasuke kelihatan mengerutkan keningnya, mungkin ini ekspresi sungguhan yang pertama kali ia keluarkan hari ini. "Alasan yang lebih spesifik?"

"Kamu menginterogasiku?" tanya Sakura nekat. Mana mungkin ia membiarkan pembicaraan seperti ini terus berlanjut. Ingin rasanya minta diturunkan, hanya saja Sakura merasa itu terlalu lancang, padahal Sasuke sudah mau mengantarnya pulang.

"Bukan," jawab Sasuke. Suaranya setenang bayangan bulan di atas danau, "Aku ingin tahu, sesempurna apa dia di matamu, sampai kamu rela mengabaikan semua anak laki-laki yang menyukaimu itu."

Sebenarnya, apa maksud juga tujuan Sasuke akan pembicaraan ini? Dia mengatakan hal yang seolah-olah Sakura tengah dibutakan oleh sesuatu, hingga ia lupa dengan dunia yang ada di sekelilingnya, tak lagi peduli dengan lingkup sekitar yang ada.

Juga, seolah mengungkap jalan hidup yang Sakura pilih.

"Kutegaskan alasanku," Sakura menarik napasnya, "Tak ada alasan khusus. Perasaan ingin terus bersama itu cuma hasil dari kedekatan kami selama ini. Dan… yah… jadilah!"

Tiba-tiba Sasuke tertawa sarkastik,

"Selama ini anak laki-laki yang dekat denganmu cuma Sasori, kan?"

Sakura membatu, menatap lekat Sasuke yang masih berkonsentrasi pada laju mobil. Rahang si bungsu Uchiha tersebut agak mengeras. Pandangannya semakin menyorot tajam bagai burung hantu yang mengawasi mangsa.

Gadis beriris zamrud ini tidak percaya akan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya, dan dia tidak mau menerimanya apabila hal tersebut adalah sebuah kenyataan, tapi… mungkinkah ini jebakan?

Jangan-jangan, Sasuke telah mengetahui sesuatu…

"Sasuke-_kun_, ini hidupku…" ujar Sakura, mencoba tidak panik, "Mungkin apa yang kamu lihat, aku nggak dekat dengan lelaki manapun kecuali _Onii-chan_. Tapi, kamu nggak tahu 'kan bagaimana dengan kehidupanku yang lain?"

"…"

"Kumohon… jangan campuri urusanku."

Sasuke melirik gadis di sampingnya yang kini bersandar pasrah di joknya, dengan kepala terkulai lemas. Wajahnya berpaling ke jendela yang berkaca gelap, membuat rambutnya yang sewarna sakura menghalangi Sasuke untuk melihat ekspresi gadis itu.

"Tentu saja ini urusanku, Sakura," gumamnya parau, melirih, "Jangan sampai seseorang terluka parah nantinya…" suara berat itu bersamaan dengan laju mobil yang terhenti mendadak, menyebabkan putri bungsu keluarga Akasuna sedikit oleng ke depan. Sakura menoleh, mendapati Sasuke mendekat padanya,

"_Suki dayo_…"

Waktu telah mempermainkan Sakura, menggoyahkan kesadaran yang ia kuasai. Karena saat itu, Sakura merasa hela napas dunianya terhenti, namun ketika tersadar… sebuah kecupan lembut yang tak pernah Sakura inginkan telah mendarat di bibirnya tanpa izin.

**~oOo~**

Sasori tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Sakura saat gadis itu pergi belanja. Yang jelas, bocah Uchiha yang mengantar Sakura pulang pasti melakukan sesuatu pada adiknya, hingga ia datang dengan ekspresi tak jauh beda dari orang tersesat dalam keadaan amnesia. Pemuda itu bersumpah, akan menanyakannya besok di sekolah.

Dan jika sampai ia tahu Sasuke telah melakukan sesuatu, Sasori takkan segan-segan menghajarnya.

Sebenarnya, Sasori sudah menanyakannya pada Sakura, namun sang adik bersikukuh bahwa tidak ada yang terjadi. Herannya, gadis _pink_ itu malah meminta Sasori agar tidak bertingkah. Kalau memang tak terjadi apapun, mengapa Sakura menuntut hal seperti itu darinya?

Patut dicurigai. Sasori yakin sesuatu telah terjadi.

Di sisi lain, Sakura tak tahu apakah harus mengatakan kejadian yang ia alami di jalan tadi bersama Sasuke. Dia tak ingin membuat Sasori marah, tapi juga tak mau kalau sampai Sasuke terluka.

Jadi, lebih baik disimpan saja sendiri, meskipun hal ini membuatnya merasa telah mengkhianati Sasori. Sakura hanya bisa berharap Sasori mendengarkan kata-katanya atau semuanya akan semakin rumit. Oh, tentu saja Sakura merasa amat sangat bersalah pada Sasori!

Kalau tidak, mana mungkin Sakura datang dalam keadaan ling lung seperti tadi. Itu karena sesungguhnya Sakura tengah kebingungan. Amat sangat bingung. Bahkan ia tak mengucapkan terimakasih pada Sasuke.

"Sasori, Sakura…"

Tahu-tahu, Manami muncul di ambang pintu dapur, tempat Sakura dan Sasori berada kini. Sakura langsung meninggalkan sup yang tengah ia awasi, berjalan menuju ibu mereka,

"_Kaa-san_, kenapa bangun?" tanyanya, marah bercampur takut. Manami mengeluh,

"Kalau seharian tidur, badan _Kaa-san_ sakit semua…" jawabnya letih, lalu duduk di bangku makan. Sakura mengambilkan segelas air untuk Manami, yang langsung diminum setengah bagian.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tadi _Kaa-san_ mendengar suara mobil… ada siapa?" tanya Manami membuka topik pembicaraan baru. Sakura melihat suasana, ia rasa tidak apa-apa menceritakan sedikit tentang pemuda Uchiha itu,

"Oh, itu Sasuke-_kun_. Dia mengantarku pulang, kebetulan bertemu saat beli buah…" jelas Sakura, yang pasti ia tak bisa menjelaskan secara detail bagaimana asal-muasal Sakura berakhir diantar oleh Sasuke.

"_Sou ka na_…" gumam Manami manggut-manggut, "Dia menyukaimu, Sakura?" tanyanya lagi. Jika Sakura sedang makan, ia pasti sudah tersedak.

"_Kaa-san_ pikir begitu?" Sakura membalikkan pertanyaan, mencoba tenang. Manami tersenyum,

"Habisnya, buat apa dia repot-repot mengantarmu pulang?" simpul Manami, "Bagus, kok. Sesekali kamu harus dekat dengan anak laki-laki lain, jangan bersama Sasori terus!"

Sakura bungkam. Lebih baik dia diam saja, deh… daripada ia salah ambil kata, bisa runyam, kan? Semoga saja dengan diam, Manami takkan meneruskan. Karena yang merasakan tidak enak akan pembicaraan ini bukan hanya Sakura saja…

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sasori yang sejak tadi sibuk berkutat dengan masakan sudah selesai. Ia menghidangkan nasi tim dan sup rebung dengan jamur untuk Manami. Sedangkan ia dan Sakura tentu saja harus mengambil makanan sendiri.

Ketika mereka bertiga telah duduk dan berdo'a, Manami kembali menyeletuk,

"Sasori, kamu sudah punya rencana untuk kuliah?"

Sakura menatap sang ibu dan sang kakak bergantian. Kuliah?

"Belum, tapi untuk masalah seperti ini, aku sudah bilang ke _Tou-san_," gumam pemuda berambut merah itu, "_Tou-san_ bilang padaku jangan ambil pusing. Katanya, kalau waktunya tiba aku tinggal jalani saja."

Entah kenapa Sakura merasa kepasrahan Sasori tak benar-benar tulus. Sangat bukan sifat kakaknya untuk memasrahkan sesuatu semudah ini, apalagi hal seperti itu pasti akan mempengaruhi tujuan dan jalan hidupnya.

"Tapi, kamu pasti punya keinginan, kan?" tanya Manami tidak percaya, "Coba katakan. Jangan menurut begitu saja!"

"Keinginanku… adalah keinginan _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_," jawab si sulung. Manami menghela napas,

"Lalu bagaimana kalau keinginan _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ berbeda?" Manami menekankan, ada bara api di matanya yang sama dengan Sakura, "Sasori, _Tou-san_ pasti ingin menggemblengmu menjadi penerusnya. Tapi bukan itu keinginan _Kaa-san_."

"_Kaa-san_, kalau bukan aku, siapa lagi?" tanya Sasori kurang setuju. Bukannya Sasori berminat untuk jadi pewaris utama sekaligus penerus, dia hanya tak ingin mengecewakan Seigo, tapi di sisi lain juga tak ingin membuat Manami bersedih.

"Begini…" Manami bersandar ke bangkunya, "_Kaa-san_ nggak akan memaksa. _Kaa-san_ cuma ingin melihatmu sukses atas pilihan hidupmu sendiri. Tapi, kalau memang kamu mau meneruskan perusahaan itu, _Kaa-san_ tak melarang."

Diam-diam, Sakura menghembuskan napas lega. Ia kira akan terjadi lagi percikan api antara ibu dan ayahnya. Hubungan mereka yang sekarang saja sudah suatu keajaiban baginya!

"Tadinya, _Kaa-san_ berniat meminta izin _Tou-san_ untuk menyekolahkanmu ke Universitas Harvard atau John Hopkins, supaya kamu jadi dokter."

"Ohok!" tiba-tiba Sakura tersedak. Kali ini benar-benar. Dia kaget mendengar perkataan Manami. Pandangan Sasori dan Manami kini tertuju pada gadis yang terbatuk-batuk itu, "H-Harvard? Bukannya itu di Amerika?" tanya Sakura. Kalau John Hopkins… dia belum pernah dengar sebelumnya.

"Ya. Kenapa? Bukankah keren kalau kakakmu jadi dokter?" tanya Manami polos. Di benaknya terbayang sosok Sasori dengan jas putih tengah berinteraksi dengan beberapa suster cantik.

"J-jangan!" seru Sakura, "Kalau _Onii-chan_ pergi sejauh itu, aku… aku…" bodohnya! Harusnya Sakura tidak mengatakan hal seperti ini! Sekarang, apa yang akan ia katakan?

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Satu alasan konyol ia dapatkan.

"Aku… siapa yang akan mengurusiku?" lanjut Sakura, mengutuki dirinya untuk mengatakan alasan sedemikian bodoh. Kalau Sasori pasti paham, tapi Manami?

"Kamu ini… kamu 'kan bukan bayi! Mau sampai bergantung terus pada Sasori?" tegas Manami, suaranya lalu melemah, "Cepat atau lambat, kalian akan terpisah. Kalian akan punya kehidupan sendiri."

Putrinya menunduk dalam, meremas rok yang ia kenakan. Mungkin benar apa yang Manami katakan. Sakura tidak mungkin terus bergantung pada Sasori, dia tidak mungkin hidup dengan Sasori sebagai oksigennya. Suatu saat, pasti ada banyak hal yang mesti dihadapi seorang diri. Entah baginya, atau kakaknya…

Mengenai hal itu, Sakura masih bisa menerima dan menyiapkan diri. Masih ada waktu untuk berubah menjadi lebih kuat, hingga ia bisa berdiri tanpa harus ada yang menopangnya. Meski tak banyak, setidaknya Sakura masih bisa merubah diri.

Namun, kalau terpisah…?

Sepertinya itu akan menjadi cerita yang berbeda.

**~oOo~**

Kawasan perbelanjaan di Suna tidak pernah sepi pengunjung. Setiap saat, kawasan yang dipenuhi berbagai kios, tempat hiburan dan swalayan itu selalu padat oleh lautan manusia. Tiap detiknya hampir dipenuhi oleh ratusan atau mungkin ribuan orang-orang yang datang untuk sekedar belanja atau cuci mata, sama sekali tak mengenal pagi, siang, sore ataupun malam.

Jika seseorang bertanya kapankah waktu paling lengang untuk berkunjung ke sana, setiap penduduk di kota tersebut pasti akan menjawab; sore hari.

Ketika langit telah berubah warna menjadi jingga, maka yang akan kau lihat bukanlah para wanita ataupun keluarga yang menghabiskan waktu bersama, melainkan orang-orang yang memakai seragam sekolah.

Dan bagi Shion, Akaizakura adalah _café_ paling sempurna untuk bertemu seseorang di sore hari.

Gadis itu mengetukkan jemarinya ke meja, setiap ketukan mewakili detik demi detik. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, memperhatikan desain interior _café_ yang sangat mencerminkan nama _café_ itu sendiri.

Temboknya berwarna merah muda lembut, nyaris putih, dan memiliki corak bunga sakura berwarna merah yang samar. Bonsai sakura imitasi hampir menghiasi tiap sudut dan sisi, tentu saja kelopak sakuranya berwarna merah.

Para pelayan pun seolah menjadi korban dari obsesi empunya _café_ ini. Mereka memakai apron bercorak sama dengan dinding-dinding itu, juga kemeja lengan pendek berwarna merah menyala. Bawahannya celana putih panjang bagi pria, sedangkan untuk wanita rok lipit putih selutut.

Gadis pirang itu menggeleng lesu. Dia baru pertama kali ke mari, dan langsung tidak percaya dengan obsesi Papa-nya akan Sasori dan Sakura.

Oke. Mungkin terlalu _overdramatic_ bila Shion menyebutnya obsesi. Lebih tepat jika ia menyebutnya; cinta pada anak yang diwujudkan dengan cara aneh dan ekstrim.

"Papa benar-benar membuat _café_ seperti ini…" gumam gadis itu, "Tapi bagus juga… menarik…"

"Shion!" tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil, membuat Shion menoleh, mencari asal suara tersebut.

Ah, itu dia. Kurama Yakumo.

"Hey, akhirnya kau datang…" sapa Shion sambil tersenyum kecil. Gadis berambut coklat itu bergegas duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Ya. Aku sudah pernah melihat tempat ini sebelumnya," sahut Yakumo, matanya mulai mengelilingi tiap sudut _café_, "Nggak menyangka kalau ternyata ini juga milik Seigo _jii-san_…"

Shion tertawa,

"Menurutmu bagaimana?" gadis pirang itu bertanya. Yakumo mengangkat alis,

"Apanya?"

"_Café_ ini, bagus atau malah norak?"

Yakumo kembali melihat sekeliling sambil sesekali mengangguk.

"Bagus sekali," jawabnya singkat, namun meyakinkan.

Tak lama kemudianm, salah seorang _waitress_ datang. _Waitress_ berwajah lonjong bertubuh jangkung itu membungkuk pada Shion, sepertinya dia sudah diberitahu oleh Seigo bahwa putrinya akan datang. Shion hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum, lalu meminta _waitress_ itu membawakan dua porsi _fruit cake_ lengkap dengan jusnya.

"Awalnya aku kurang mengerti konsep pembuatan _café_ macam begini," Shion melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka yang sempat tertunda, "Tapi setelah Papa bilang, '_café_ itu tentang Sakura dan Sasori', aku jadi paham."

Penjelasan Shion tampaknya membuat Yakumo perlu berpikir sesaat,

"Oh, jadi begitu…" kata Yakumo dengan nada menyimpulkan, "Sakura merah, ya… Seigo jii-san pasti sangat menyayangi mereka berdua, sampai membuat _café_ dengan nama yang identik begini…"

Gadis bermata violet di hadapannya mengangguk setuju,

"Papa memang aneh," gurau Shion, "Tapi, sayangnya… aku ke mari bukan untuk membicarakan soal _café_ ini denganmu," lanjut Shion. Nadanya berubah serius, membuat atmosfir di antara mereka berubah total.

Namun, pembicaraan kembali tertunda…

_Waitress_ berwajah lonjong yang tadi menghampiri mereka kini datang dengan nampan berisi pesanan Shion. Dia mengatakan 'silakan' sambil menaruh piring-piring berbentuk unik dan gelas panjang berisi cairan kuning itu ke atas meja. Yakumo mengucapkan terimakasih, dan _waitress_ itu pun pergi.

_Fruit cake_ dan jus berwarna kuning di hadapan mereka sama sekali tak dilirik. Kedua gadis itu saling mengfokuskan diri ke lawan bicara masing-masing,

"Ehm," Shion berdeham, "Ada sesuatu yang sangat penting ingin kutanyakan padamu."

Wajah Yakumo seolah mengisyaratkan tanya, menanti-nanti sebenarnya apa tujuan Shion mengajaknya bertemu sore ini. Tidak mungkin Shion mengajaknya hanya untuk ngobrol bersama, karena hubungan mereka belum terlalu dekat. Pasti ada alasan penting di balik semuanya.

"Yakumo, apa ini?"

Putri sulung keluarga Akasuna itu mengeluarkan sesuatu.

Sebuah kotak.

Dan Yakumo nyaris tercekat apabila tak bisa menahan ekspresinya.

"Itu sebuah kotak…" jawab Yakumo. Wajahnya polos. Shion memandangnya selama dua detik, lalu membuka kotak kayu tersebut dan mengambil beberapa kertas foto di dalamnya.

Dijejerkannya foto-foto itu seperti tengah menjejerkan kartu.

"Kamu yang mengirimkan ini, kan?" tegas Shion, suaranya setengah mendesak.

"Kenapa kamu berpikir begitu?" Yakumo membalikkan pertanyaan, tidak suka dirinya dituding begitu saja. Shion kembali bersandar di bangkunya,

"Kamu sama sekali nggak kaget melihat foto-foto itu," ungkap Shion, sorot matanya menyindir, "Jangan dikira selama ini aku hanya diam. Aku memperhatikan semuanya. Gelagatmu pada Sasori, caramu memandang Sakura. Jujur, aku juga menduga ada sesuatu di antara mereka, dan sesuatu itu pasti adalah hal yang membuatmu membenci adikku."

"Tapi belum tentu aku yang melakukannya!" sangkal Yakumo tak mau kalah. Emosi mulai membakar hatinya yang telah memanas.

Shion menarik sudut bibirnya,

"Tidak perlu berbohong, Yakumo," gadis itu berujar pelan, "Aku nggak akan menghalangi niatmu."

Mata beriris coklat itu membeliak,

"… tapi, aku juga nggak berniat membantumu."

"Aku nggak mengerti maksudmu."

Sekarang, Shion tak lagi duduk. Dia berdiri, menatap lekat gadis berambut coklat gelap di hadapannya. Pandangannya seolah memperingatkan sesuatu, hanya saja Yakumo belum mampu menebak maksud di balik tatapan itu.

"Kamu lihat, mereka bahagia, kan?" gumam Shion, "Sebelumnya, aku berniat melindungi mereka… tapi, aku sadar… itu juga bukan hal yang benar, walaupun bertentangan dengan kata hatiku, aku masih mau menyadarinya."

Yakumo terdiam, dia belum bisa mengatakan apapun. Sesuatu membisikinya untuk tetap mendengarkan perkataan gadis di hadapannya ini.

"Karena itu, aku memilih untuk menjadi netral. Aku nggak memihak siapapun karena aku sendiri juga terlalu bingung. Tapi, sekedar kuberitahu saja… kalau kamu berniat menghancurkan mereka, bukan hanya Sakura saja yang hancur, tapi pasti Sasori juga. Akan ada banyak orang yang terluka. Kamu mengerti, kan?"

Wajah pucatnya tertekuk dalam. Shion menghela napas, entah mengapa dia jadi tidak tega mengatakan hal semacam ini pada gadis serapuh Yakumo…

"Sekarang terserah padamu. Ingin menghancurkan mereka, merelakan mereka, atau memberi mereka kesempatan. Terserah. Keputusan ada di tanganmu. Takdir mereka ada di sini," Shion membereskan kartu-kartu itu, memasukannya kembali ke dalam kotak, "Tolong hubungi aku kalau kamu sudah memutuskan. Aku nggak keberatan menyerahkan ini langsung pada Papa."

"…"

"… kalau boleh jujur," Shion kembali menyuarakan isi hatinya, "Sebenarnya… aku nggak mau mengakui ini, tapi… Yakumo, tindakanmu benar. Meski menyakitkan akibatnya."

Kotak kayu itu kembali dimasukkan ke dalam tas belanja Shion. Mereka terdiam sendu.

"Aku nggak bermaksud mendesakmu, dan aku juga nggak mau terlibat lebih jauh lagi," lanjut Shion, "Kumohon pikirkanlah. Selamat sore!"

"Tunggu!"

Shion menghentikan langkahnya, untuk seorang gadis dengan mata nyaris berkaca,

"Ya?" sahut Shion parau. Melihat wajah Yakumo yang berpaling, tak berani menatap matanya. Ekspresi ragu terpatri di wajah pucat itu…

"Aku akan memikirkannya sekali lagi."

**Tsuzuku…**

**PENTING! MOHON BACA A/N FUYU YANG PALING BAWAH!** *capslockjebol*

Balesan review anon:

**fauziah azhaar**, tamat sekitar chapter 30-an ke atas ^^"

Ah, Yakumo nggak nyebelin-nyebelin banget kok *lirik scene di atas*

Makasih reviewnya ya ^^

**bella**, hoho… tenang-tenang, semua pertanyaanmu bakal terjawab seiring waktu :D

berdoalah semoga Sasuke nggak jadi jahat~ *Sasuke FC: *deathglare*

Yooosh, thanks buat reviewnya yak! X3

**Dhinar Sii Quiinchy Akasuna**, nah nah… setelah baca scene gaje di atas, Kakak masih bakal emosi gak nih ama Yakumo? *lirik"gaje*

Yup, berdoa aja Sasuke nggak jadi jahat~!

HAH! Fuyu nggak pernah ngeliat orang yang nick-nya 'Dinar Ade Yuliani' di fb loh, jangan-jangan Fuyu ke-remove lagi ==" *orangygsukadi-*

Osh, makasih banyak reviewnya Kak! *cipikacipiki*

**moist fla**, Oww… gak papa kok reviewnya panjang. Semua author suka review panjang kok :D

Fufu, kalau moist fla-san pengen ngabur gara-gara kesel ama Yakumo, itu berarti misi fuyu sebagai author berhasil XD *readers: HOEEEK!*

Yap, selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa juga untukmu ^^

Hehe, maaf ya nggak bisa apdet cepet. Thankies~

**Gina queen of blue**, JANGAN BERCANDA, YA! MANA MUNGKIN FUYU LUPA AMA GINA-CHAN! *ditimpuk*

Huaaa, senangnya mengetahui dirimu *halah* masih setia X3

Terus ikuti ceritanya yaaa ^^

Makasih reviewnya~

.

Hola readers!

Langsung aja *buru-buru soalnya* Fuyu minta maaf kalo ada typo, kalo konfliknya gaje, murahan, aneh, nyinet dll, kalo alurnya kecepatan, pokoknya buat semua kekurangan. Mohon kritiknya, ya ^^

Mind to RnR and CnC?

P. S: Setuju nggak kalo Fuyu bikin versi kedua dari Sister Lover setelah yang ini tamat? Tentu jalan cerita, rating dan beberapa karakternya berbeda :D


End file.
